Waltzing with Destiny
by Aldaeus
Summary: War, peace, and revolution three constant beats to an endless waltz that continues on forever, Destiny is intertwined with this and the pilots of Operation Meteor know it will they put an end to this endless waltz? Sequel to: Operation Winged Seed
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys… welcome to the Sequel for Operation Winged Seed here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Ok now in bold and all caps **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST FIC INCLUDING THE EPILOGUE, THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT THE FIC IS OPERATION WINGED SEED!**

As always please read and review, now…

"ALD! WHAT ARE YOU YELLING FOR!" Lunamaria yelled into Ald's ear

Ouch come on I wasn't that…

*THWACK*

"CAN IT THE CHAPTER'S STARTING!" Rey yelled as he threw his book at Ald's head

(Chapter start end – xxxxxx , scene break- xxx)

xxxxxx

Waltzing with Destiny

Ch 1

The Dominion appeared amongst the debris belt half way between the Plants and Earth as it warped in "Captain we've arrived…" Catherine said.

"Attention all hands, activating hyper jammers and active cloak, we'll be going into ZAFT controlled space within the hour." Mayu's voice echoed throughout the ship.

Zechs floated forward in the bridge "Noin, how do you think the recon's been?"

Noin smiled "Knowing those boys… they've had no trouble at all…" she was wearing her standard drab green and black officers uniform of the Preventers the captains bars pinned on her collar "So you think that ship…"

"Yeah… but now begins the cat and mouse game… we just have to hope we're the cat…" Zechs said as the Dominion's active cloak made it virtually disappear.

Noin nodded "Well then… we'll just have to hope that the operation goes without a hitch then…"

Xxx

"ORL zero one zero localize online…" the controller said from within the spaceport of Aprilius one.

"This is ORL zero one zero confirming nav comm. link." The pilot responded.

"Alright, zero one zero, entry looks good maintain heading, number three deck standby receiving status B."

Cagalli looked out the window and sighed "You know… I really wish we didn't have to do this trip in the first place… but both sides are nearing the boundaries of the treaty…" she said as she looked back at Athrun.

"Yes, representative it is a shame…" Athrun said.

"You really should lighten up, it's like looking at Heero… don't act so serious…" Cagalli smiled at him "Alex…"

Athrun sighed "It's that kind of attitude that blows my cover Cagalli… now… from the moment we step over that doorway I'm your bodyguard Alex Dino."

Cagalli nodded "Alright then Alex…"

Xxx

Lunamaria sat in the passenger seat of the jeep as it drove through the busy armory one base "You know…"

"WHA! HOLD ON!" the mechanic who was driving said as he swerved through the legs of a GINN in ceremonial dress as it walked over them.

Luna looked up "You know… this is a mess…"

"You can say that again…" Lunamaria said "By the way, I'm Lunamaria what's your name?"

"Quatre… it's a pleasure…" the blond haired red pilot in the back seat said as he stretched _"Damn… acting indifferent is really hard… I want to tell them more… or at least act more friendly…" _

"So what plant are you from Quatre?" the Mechanic asked.

"I'm from Orb… immigrated after the war…" Quatre sighed "So… any cuties onboard besides you?" Quatre asked as he tapped Lunamaria on the shoulder with a smile on his face.

Lunamaria's eyes widened at the older pilot "Quatre…" she looked into his blue eyes "You know… I could introduce you to my sister…"

"_Crap… I didn't expect that would work… Acting like Mu is a bad idea… though I'll have to try it with Dorothy…"_ Quatre shrugged "Sure… why not…"

Xxx

Arthur stood in the bridge running over the final preparations for tomorrow's launching ceremony. "Captain… the pilots of the Chaos Gaia and Abyss should be arriving sometime today…"

Talia nodded "Good, see to it that their quarters are prepared..."

"Captain the duty roster is finished as you requested, I also finished the shift schedule." A green walked over and handed her the electronic clipboard.

"Very well… excellent work umm…" Talia blinked "What was your name again, I'm still getting used to…"

"Heero, mam Heero Yuy." Heero said as he smiled at the captain _"That Duty roster should keep everyone away from Zero… good thing it didn't take a lot to stash it in the catapult for the Impulse…"_

Xxx

Gilbert Durandal hopped down the steps of the private aircraft with his aids behind him "But Chairman…"

"I understand their position, but Blue Cosmos isn't an organization so much as it is an… ideology…" he looked and smiled as he saw Rey saluting him he nodded as he started up the steps into the headquarters of Armory one. "Stricter adherence to the treaty isn't going to eliminate those terrorists…" the door opened.

"Mr. Chairman!" an aid ran over "The Princess from Orb has just arrived…"

Durandal nodded "My my… she's busy isn't she…"

Xxx

Cagalli floated through the spaceport to the guide way "Alex… any idea where the meeting will be held?"

"Most likely Armory one's headquarters." Athrun said as they started forward.

Cagalli nodded "Alright then…"

Athrun looked at his watch then back at Cagalli "Do you think that's the appropriate attire?"

Cagalli looked at him "What does it matter what I wear, don't you think this is good… hay is that?" she blinked and looked back through the window "Couldn't be…"

Athrun looked "Looks a lot like him but I doubt it..." they floated on to the pickup location where they climbed into the black limo and started towards the meeting.

A jet black sedan pulled up and stopped "Hay, it's time…" the man as he climbed into the car.

"almost didn't recognize you for a second there… Trowa…" Nicol said wearing a preventers jacket. "So that's what you look like when you don't shave for two weeks…"

Trowa smirked "I need a razor; Catherine would kill me if I walked onboard with a full beard…"

Nicol nodded "No kidding… good thing Athrun and Cagalli didn't see you…"

"Oh they did… they just didn't think it was me…" Trowa said as he looked in the vanity mirror in the car as they started towards the place where they hid their suits.

Xxx

Athrun stood in the elevator as the two aids talked with Cagalli _"I could have sworn that was Trowa… but why… if I see any other familiar faces I'll tell Cagalli but otherwise I'll just be on guard… What reason would the ESUN have to get involved with the PLANTS?"_

"So tomorrow marks the first launching of a new ship since the war ended…" Cagalli asked as she looked at the aid.

"Yes… Representative…" The aid said.

"They are well aware of what I came here to discuss… Strange that they're holding the ceremony now… in this place…" Cagalli said…

"That's true, however remember we were the ones who requested a meeting at their earliest convenience… Representative Attha… I suspect Chairman Durandal chose this location for our benefit… perhaps he thought it would attract less attention than a visit to the plant homeland." Athrun said as he looked over at Cagalli.

It was about ten minutes before they were walking into the meeting room where Durandal smiled as they entered "Princess, so good to see you… I appreciate you traveling such a long distance to meet here…" he walked towards them.

Athrun stepped into the room and took his place next to the door as Cagalli walked forward "No, I should be thanking you for fitting us into your busy schedule… I'm grateful you did."

The aid's bowed and exited the room as the two leaders walked over to a small coffee table where tea sat waiting for them.

"How are things in your homeland?" Durandal asked as he led the way "I understand many problems have been resolved since you became a representative Princess… as a friend I am delighted for you and to be perfectly honest a little envious as well…"

Cagalli nodded "There is still a lot of work to be done…"

"Yes… But I have to wonder, what matter could be so urgent that you would rush out here un announced… Despite your obligations… our ambassador has told me that you wish to discuss something with us… something complex…" Durandal smiled.

Cagalli sighed _"And now it's time to jump through the political hoops… god how does Relena put up with this garbage politicians spout constantly?"_ "Personally I don't think it's really all that complicated… it's just that I haven't yet received a clear response from your nation on an issue that I feel is very important, the question is do you consider this a complex problem…" she asked.

Durandal blinked as she continued "I'm talking about the technology and human resources that left Orb as a result of the war… our nation has made repeated requests asking for you to cease applying them to military projects."

Durandal waited as she continued.

"Is there a reason why you haven't responded to our requests until today?" Cagalli asked directly.

Xxx

A group of three teenagers walked through the streets as they looked around the girl stopped and looked into the window of a shop admiring her reflection in the glass she spun on her feet as if she danced through life.

The boys looked at her "What is she doing back there?" the blue haired boy asked.

The boy with green hair smirked "Playing the part of a ditzy airhead… that'd be my guess… Why don't you give it a try you might like it…"

The Blue haired boy looked back at her for a second then kept walking with his companion leaving the girl to stare at her reflection for a bit longer before she continued down the street dancing her way through life until she backed into another pedestrian.

she fell into him as he caught her dropping his shopping bag in the process a little shocked at what had just happened "You ok?" he asked.

She stared down for a moment then she turned and looked into his face his raven black hair and blood red eyes looking at her with concern on his face she glared at him then pulled herself from him she made to run when a hand grabbed her "Hold on for a second…" A girl with black hair wearing a pink sweater said as she walked up "How dare you!" she pointed at the boy.

The boy took a step back as the blond haired girl blinked "Appologize you… you…"

The boy's companion nudged him "Shinn, you totally just groped her rack… you lucky pervert…"

"Yolant" Shinn yelled then he stopped as he felt a hand on his shirt he looked down just in time to see the fist flying towards his face he shut his eyes braceing himself for the impact.

"HILDE!" another boy's voice yelled as he opened his eyes again to see another boy with a long braid wearing a jet black leather jacket holding her fist "He'll apologize you don't have to knock it out of him!"

Shinn sighed "Umm… where'd she…"

Hilde blinked the Blond had taken off "You're lucky if I was in her shoes… oh…" she fumed as she let go of him.

"Alright now that Hilde's calmed down a bit… don't suppose either of you could point us towards the military base?" The boy with the braid asked as he picked his duffel bag back up.

Shinn blinked "Wait you're Military…"

"Yeah believe it or not… so do you know where the base is we got lost on our way from the space port…" the boy scratched the back of his head.

"Could we see some ID we're both military also…" Yolant asked.

The boy nodded and fished an ID card out of his wallet and handed it to Shinn "Duo Maxwell… Red, pilot" his eyes widened as Yolant snapped to attention.

"I'm guessing you're a green then… cut it we aren't in uniform I'm not a stickler for the rules anyway…" Duo said with a grin "This is my wingman… girl awww hell girlfriend… Hilde…"

Hilde walked over again and glared at Shinn "Well then, Mr. perv would you mind showing us to the base then?" she glared.

"Hilde…" Duo groaned.

Hilde sighed "Please…"

Shinn smiled and picked up his bag "Sure… my friend Lunamaria called earlier apparently another pilot showed up already…"

Hilde blinked "What's their name?"

Shinn smiled "If you think I'm a perv then keep away from Quatre Winner…" they started walking.

Yolan laughed "Perv nothing you already hate his guts Shinn he was hitting on both Luna and Meyrin…"

Hilde looked at Duo as they walked.

Duo covering his mouth to keep from laughing _"Oh man Quatre what the hell are you doing… I've got to see this before it's too late he'll never live this down ladies man Quatre international playboy…"_

Hilde giggled which caused the two to turn around "What's so funny you know him?"

Duo grinned "Yeah… he's an old pal of mine… Quatre Raberba Winner, we fought together in the last war..."

Xxx

Durandal led the way through the base as they made their tour "You're a woman of courage princess, and you know what it's like to pilot a mobile suit in a real battle… and you're the successor to the Lion of Orb. Lord Uzumi defended the ideals of his nation to the end, he refused to bow to pressure…"

Cagalli looked at him as he spoke "So how should we act considering the current state of the world?" Durandal asked.

Athrun looked into the Hangar where they had stopped and saw a new green mobile suit _"One of their new models…"_ he glared.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question." Durandal said as he smiled at her.

"We will protect and maintain the ideals of our nation, it is as simple as that." Cagalli looked back at him _"He's dodging my questions… more like maneuvering around them to gain a better position…"_

"You will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack you, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations…" Durandal spoke as he recited off the motto of the orb union.

Cagalli turned to face him "That's right…"

"Then we believe in the same noble sentiments… if possible that would be the best way." Durandal closed his eyes and smiled then opened them and looked at her again "But it is not possible without power… I'm sure that you… no you in particular can understand this princess, isn't that the reason that Orb maintains full military facilities?"

Cagalli glared at him "Please do me a favor and stop calling me princess…" _"I'm not some child… where does he get off talking down to me like that oh how I…"_

Durandal bowed "Representative Attha… Please forgive me…" he straightened up again and started walking "However… I have to wonder, what exactly are you afraid of representative? Pressure from the Atlantic Federation? Are they accusing you of giving us Military aid contrary to the treaty?" he asked.

Cagalli looked at him as he talked "But of course there's no evidence that you've done so… it's common knowledge that we welcomed refugees from Orb with open arms after the battle for your homeland… It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that to make a living here they had to apply their technical skills…" Durandal smiled "What else could they do?" he asked.

Xxx

The shutter doors to the Hangar slowly raised on letting light creep in from outside illuminateing the five figures standing there they ducked under the door and rushed in hugging the wall

Two in military uniforms the other three in civilian dress the one nodded and he passed out the weapons to the other three of their group the two boys taking two guns each the girl a gun and a sharp combat knife.

They peered into the hangar where technicians worked on three mobile suits laying down in their transport racks the one boy nodded to the other as they readied their guns

Xxx

"But still…" Cagalli said as she stepped in front of Durandal causing him to stop "too much strength will only invite another war."

Athrun blinked _"If I'm Heero then you're Relena… you sounded exactly like her there…"_

Xxx

The three ran from the corner and into the hangar the two boys in the lead opened fire taking out the guards as they went the girl ran off to the side the boy with blue hair rolled through the air firing as he went taking out his opponents with ease a shot or two each as they fell to the floor dead.

The girl leapt high flipped and ducked under shots being fired at her before bringing the knife up into the attacker's throat firing into the other men around her with her SMG.

The boy with green hair spun as he fired taking down the men in the center and looked at his friend "Auel heads up!" he yelled to the blue haired boy.

Auel swung one of his guns over his head and sprayed up and behind him taking out three taking aim from the mobile suit behind him.

Xxx

Durandal shook his head "No princess… strength is a necessity there will always be conflict." He said calmly as he looked at her.

Xxx

The green haired boy threw a grenade at the last soldier in the hangar and smiled as it took him out the three dropped their guns and Auel ran over to him "Sting…"

Sting nodded "Alright, let's go!" they took off for the three mobile suits jumping up their armor and into the cockpits.

Sting smiled as the system activated "Status?" he asked his teammates.

"Ok, just like they told us…" Auel said as he smiled from inside his cockpit.

"All's good…" the girl said.

Sting nodded "Starting quantum catalyst, power flow satisfactory…"

Auel smiled "All armament active, all weapons free…"

"System operating at combat status…" The girl said as the eyes on the three machines flickered to life and started to rise to their feet.

A wounded soldier clawed his way up a consol and glared _"Enemy… the enemy's here!"_ he slammed his fist into the alarm just before he passed out.

Xxx

Alarms blared across the base causing the soldiers to stop Luna looked up "what's… Rey?" she looked at him as he talked with Quatre.

Quatre nodded "Something's…"

The base shook under an explosion as smoke could be seen from three hangars over _"SHIT WE'RE LATE!"_ Quatre thought as he looked over to the next hangar "We're under Attack move it! He yelled.

Rey and Luna watched as he sprinted off towards the hangar "Hay Quatre that hangar's empt…"Rey stopped as he ran through the door "Luna let's…"

Xxx

Shinn's eyes went wide as he felt the base shake beneath his feet "What's going… oh no…" he saw the smoke rise from the hangars.

Duo grit his teeth _"Shit… it's started just my rotten luck…"_ "Hilde! Our machines should be in Hangar B-3 let's move!" he took off at a dead sprint.

Hilde looked at Shinn "Don't just stand there, we're under attack!" she yelled at him as she took off after Duo leaving him and Yolant on the gangplank to the Minerva…

Xxx

"Chairman!" Durandal's aids dove on him keeping him covered as Athrun dove on top of Cagalli as a cloud of smoke flew over from the hangar they were standing next to.

Xxx

Sting glared "Destroy all the hangars first, before they move the mobile suits out!" he ordered.

Auel smirked "Stella, you take the left…" he said as he took off to the right.

Stella nodded "Understood…" she said with cold hatred laced in her voice.

The three Gundam's took off through the base firing into every machine and hangar they saw.

Xxx

Durandal stood "They what!" his eyes went wide as a soldier ran past.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "New models!" their eyes went wide as a blue mobile suit opened fire holding a large halberd like staff.

"That's a…" Athrun started his eyes wide.

"A… Gundam…" Cagalli finished.

Xxx

Rey and Luna watched as a missile hit the hangar where their suits were stored they dove on the ground as the hangar collapsed in front of them "Damn it…" Luna started as Rey helped her up.

"HAY!" a boy and girl ran over each in civilian clothes one with a long braid and a leather jacket "Damn it…" the boy said "Hilde your machine's with Quatre's right?"

The girl nodded and took off again "I'll catch up Duo!" she yelled.

Rey looked at him "You know…"

"Now's not the time we have to stop this…" Duo said as he took off into the wreckage of the hangar.

"Hay that's dang…" Luna started "Rey only our machines were in that hangar weren't they?"

Rey blinked as he saw a pile of rubble pushed up from the debris "What in the…"

"Get ready you two… I'll uncover your machines for you…" Duo's voice echoed over to them.

"But where…" Luna started and stopped as the suit appeared in front of them jet black with a shroud around it that looked like a devil's wings rising from the burning ruins of the hangar it reached down and cleared the hatches of the two ZAKU's "Well don't just stand there gawking get moving rookies!" Duo ordered.

Rey and Luna jumped and ran for their machines as the black machine was fully visible _"A… Gundam…"_ Lunamaria's eyes went wide _"That looks like one of the ones from the Preventers from the first war we saw in class…"_

She hopped down into the cockpit and closed the hatch "Your machines can move right?" Duo asked.

"Yeah… but I've got a few questions…" Luna started.

"Now's not the time… I'll answer them later, right now the God of Death needs to ply his trade…" the black Gundam took off towards the battle.

Xxx

Durandal glared at his aid "Get her to the shelter…" he ordered the aid nodded then ran over to Cagalli.

"This way…" he said.

Cagalli looked back at the Gundam before Athrun shook her "Cagalli!"

Cagalli blinked at him "Right…" they followed the soldier at a run.

Durandal looked to his aids "We have to stop them no matter what it takes, call the Minerva for backup!" He ordered.

Xxx

Athrun's eyes went wide as he watched the green gundam run a Ginn through with a beam saber he pulled Cagalli behind the hangar wall as the aid tried to run the other way and was caught in the blast.

Athrun pulled Cagalli out of the hangar "This way!" they started to run before they were cut off by a machine that looked like a black BaCUE that jumped.

Athrun pulled Cagalli behind a truck and grit his teeth "DAMN IT!" he yelled as he held Cagalli keeping her covered.

Cagalli glared "But why… why is this happening!"

The Black machine cut a DINN out of the sky sending it crashing into the hangar below it one of the new model suits flew out of the explosion and landed in front of the truck just missing them by a few feet.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "Athrun?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…" Athrun said with a smile.

They stood and watched as the Black suit transformed into a gundam and started to walk through the ashes firing at any suit that stood…

Athrun glared _"Damn it…"_ he looked around then spotted the green mass produced suit behind them _"That's relatively undamaged… it should work… I hope…"_ he looked at Cagalli then grabbed her "Come on!"

Xxx

"Standby to launch Impulse, pilot to core splendor…" Meyrin said as Shinn climbed into the cockpit of the core splendor that made up the center part of the Impulse. "Sword module selected, opening silhouette hangar two, silhouette flyer standby for launch, platform setup complete… central catapult online, opening airtight shutters, emergency crew standby at launch stations, raise central catapult to launch position."

Shinn activated the cockpit controls as he was raised to the catapult "Core splendor all systems online, initiate launch sequence!" Meyrin said as the catapult charged.

"Hatch opened, linear launch system engaged, catapult power level normal course clear, core splendor go ahead, Launch!" the fighter jet like core splendor launched from the ship and rolled as it exited.

"Catapult's engaged, please deploy silhouette flyer!" Meyrin said as the sword flyer was launched after the core splendor "Now please deploy chest flyer!" the chest flyer followed the silhouette out "Deploy leg flyer!" she said as the last piece was launched.

Xxx

Athrun and Cagalli climbed up the suit and she blinked at him "Get in!" Athrun ordered.

"Wha…" Cagalli blinked as he picked her up bridal style and jumped down into the suit then closing the hatch.

"Athrun wait…" Cagalli started.

"I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU DIE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!" Athrun yelled as he pushed the controls forward and the suit stood its mono-eye flashing as it activated.

The black machine looked towards them as it noticed the movement.

Stella glared at the ZAKU "What now…"

Athrun glared at the suit as it opened fire he punched the thrusters and rocketed sideways dodging the shot with ease _"This thing's response time is on par with the Aegis after the upgrades… shit they're this advanced…"_

Stella blinked as she watched the machine move "What?"

Athrun charged and rammed the spiked shield into the Gundam knocking it off balance sending it flying backward.

Stella glared and drew the beam saber of the Gaia "Bastard!" she charged.

Athrun glared and activated the beam axe on the suit as it ejected from the shield he parried her attack and jumped back _"I still haven't lost it, I'm still a Gundam pilot you rookie…"_

He dodged the attacks without any problems when an alarm flashed in the cockpit "Another one!" the Chaos charged from behind.

Sting glared "Stella!" he roared as he charged beam saber drawn.

Athrun started to turn when a blur from the left caught his eye "What?" a long curved sword cut through the hangar next to them and the doors fell away into a heap.

A cloaked machine flew out of the hangar and parried the incoming attack from the green Gundam as it was hit in the back by shots from a fighter that flew past.

Cagalli blinked "Is that the…"

The cloak billowed in the cross breeze before the suit ejected it "XXXG-01SR Sandrock Custom, alright let's do this!" Quatre yelled as he charged the green machine brining the long curved shotel's down forcing the Chaos back.

The jet that flew past combined with several other flying objects to form a mobile suit that turned red and white when the phase shift activated it drew the two swords on it's back and landed between the ZAKU and the Gaia then combined the two sabers into one long double ended anti ship sword and activated the beams.

Quatre smirked "Hey… you're Shinn right, this is Quatre let's bring these two down…" he said across the ZAFT channels.

Athrun's eyes widened "Quatre!"

Quatre smiled "Long time no see, Red Knight…" _"Athrun's in that machine… their performance specs are lower than my machine but he can still go toe to toe with them…" _

A set of eyes flashed from within the hangar "Quatre, where's?"

"Why is this happening!" Shinn glared "Are you trying to start another one! ANOTHER WAR!" Shinn roared as he charged lunging for the Gaia.

"DAMNED ROOKIE!" A black white and gold suit flew from the hangar and opened fire on the Gaia "Duo… any time now!" Hilde yelled.

Cagalli blinked "Hilde…"

Hilde's eye's went wide _"Shit Cagalli's with Athrun…"_

"GOT MY HANDS FULL!" Duo yelled over the channel "Lunamaria, Rey flank him and drive him towards Quatre, Hilde, Shinn drive the Gaia and Chaos into a group!"

Stella watched in horror as the other Gundam's charged her "HOLD ON WHO'S THIS!" she flew backwards and away from the Impulse and the black Gundam Hilde was piloting.

The Impulse scored hits with the sword with ease then opened fire with the head mounted CIWS Vulcan's the Gaia jumped back only to jump again from a shot from the Impulse.

Athrun watched _"Damned for a rookie that kid's a natural at piloting…"_ "Quatre, let's take that green one!"

"That's the buddy I know…" Duo yelled as he flew past chasing a Blue gundam "Long time no see!"

Sting glared "Damn it, what the hell are all these Gundam's there's no data on them!" he grit his teeth as he fired on the Sandrock "Hay Auel!"

Stella transformed the Gaia and charged the Impulse "Oh crap!" her eyes widened as the Impulse split the swords and charged her readying to strike, barely missing the attack Stella rolled the Gaia and fired from above.

Shinn blocked the shot with the blades of the Impulse then threw one at her knocking her out of the sky.

Hilde blinked _"Damn… he is just like his little sister… he's got what it takes…"_

A voice came over their channels "Shinn, your orders are to capture them… you do understand that they're ours right?"

"I know that, I don't know if I can take them though… How the hell did this happen in the first place!" Shinn yelled.

Heero stood and took the headset from Arthur "Shinn… patch the others through to this channel…"

"What!" Shinn asked.

"Do it!" Heero ordered with a cold tone.

Shinn gulped _"Shit since when did a green intimidate me!" _"Hey… Duo there's this green who want's to talk to you guys on the bridge of the…"

"Patch him through damn it we heard it!" Quatre yelled.

Shinn jumped then did it "Alright…"

"Heero, all hell's…" Quatre started.

"I know what are the status on Nicol and Trowa?" Heero asked.

"No contact... as of this morning." Hilde said as she fired on the Gaia.

Heero nodded "Rodger that, they're probably outside already waiting to head them off they'll try to make an escape with this many enemies making a coordinated stand against them, they'll most likely try to escape thr…"

"Just who the…" Captain Gladys started.

Quatre glared "No sense on hiding it anymore…"

Heero turned and looked at her "Not now… we'll explain when it's needed right now our priority is stopping those machines… Quatre, Duo bring them down that's an order!"

"We're the same rank damn it!" Duo yelled.

Quatre nodded "But Heero's in charge until we link up… Rodger that Heero…"

"If they're on a capture mission they prob…" Captain Gladys said.

"Way ahead of you on that one Captain…" a voice said as another line opened and Trowa appeared on the screen "No contacts outside yet…"

Heero nodded "Understood keep an eye out for that battleship worse case we force them into a suicide mission scenario…"

Arthur backed up from Heero "Just who…"

Xxx

Neo looked at his watch and smiled _"Time's almost up, they're having a little too much fun…"_ the watch beeped "Ok, let's go, carefully though." He ordered.

"Activate Gottfried one and two, load missile tubes one through eight with Korinthos" a controller ordered.

Neo smiled "Main gun's target the port side Nazca class, deactivate mirage colloid as we fire, engines to maximum!" he ordered "Well… get ready people thing's are about to get a little interesting…"

The captain nodded "NOW GOTTFRED'S FIRE!" he ordered as the main cannons opened fire on the Nazca destroyer.

Trowa's eyes widened as he watched the four beams pierce the destroyer "Nicol… scratch that we've got company…"

Xxx

Heero grit his teeth _"Damn it they're closer than we predicted… this captain has… no these tactics…"_ "Trowa do not engage the battleship, wait to intercept, if they launch mobile suits bring them down!"

"Rodger that…" Trowa said "Engaging enemy mobile suits…"

Xxx

The Heavyarms flew out from under the colony and opened fire on the Dagger's with it's two doubled Gatling guns _"The firepower increase is nice…"_

"Nicol you take the…" Trowa started but stopped when the crimson red steak past him at full speed and launched the arrestors into two Dagger's.

The two suits convulsed for a few seconds then blew up "This is Nicol Amalfi, Nebula Blitz reporting in…" he leveled the Trikeros shield at the new mobile suits launching from the battleship and fired.

Xxx

"Athrun…" Cagalli said.

"We're being attacked from the outside!" Athrun said "Quatre, Duo, I don't have any idea why the hell you guys are here but let's finish this, I want a full explanation after we're done…" Athrun said as he swung at the Chaos.

The Abyss flew past "Hay Sting… that's our cue…"

"Yeah I know… it means that our ride's here…" Sting said.

The Abyss landed next to the Chaos "We're late… our bus will leave without us…"

"I KNOW, I TOLD YOU I KNOW THAT!" Sting roared "Stupid…"

"What's the story on those machines?" Auel asked as the Gundam's leveled their weapons at the two machines "There were only supposed to be three new ones!"

"I know… I know…" Sting said as he typed.

"So what do we do they aren't part of our plans…" Auel said and grit his teeth "Neo screwed up…"

"Well we can't ignore them… but they'll be trouble if they come after us…" Sting said.

Auel grinned "That red one… we'll take its head as a prize." He and Sting flew up and over the other Gundams and charged the Impulse from behind "NOW THAT WOULD BE A HELL OF A COOL PRESENT!"

Shinn watched in horror as the Abyss opened fire on him he rolled back "Damn it!"

The Chaos dove on him bringing both of its beam sabers down trying to cut him in half Shinn ducked and rolled back an alarm blared in his suit "Oh crap!" the Gaia hit the Impulse knocking him back again.

Cagalli watched in horror then hit Athrun "Help him!"

"Alright, hang onto something!" Athrun pushed the ZAKU into a charge as the Abyss closed on the Impulse from behind.

"GOTCHA NOW!" Auel roared.

Shinn's eyes widened as he watched the Abyss raise the halberd to strike _"This is it… what the!" _

The ZAKU charged past and rammed the Abyss knocking it to the ground then Athrun threw the beam axe into the Gaia's shield forcing it back.

Auel grit his teeth "TAKE THIS!" He fired just as Athrun turned the shield taking the impact on it knocking the ZAKU back into the wreckage of a hangar hard.

Cagalli gasped then collapsed onto Athrun "Cagalli!" his eyes went wide as he felt the back of her head and his hand was red with her blood.

"HAAAAA!" Hilde yelled as she charged with the Strike Noir swinging a beam saber at the Chaos.

The Deathscythe charged the Gaia and clashed with it "THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HELL!" Duo roared as he pushed the Gaia back.

Xxx

"What's the situation on those machines!" Durandal yelled as he walked through the makeshift medical facility "Someone explain the situation to me!" shielded himself as an explosion lit up the sky.

"Mr. Chairman!" a black coat ran over.

"Toxic gasses are being released Mr. Chairman please make your way to the shelters sir…" He pleaded.

"How can I head for shelter I don't even know what's going on out here!" Durandal yelled at him.

"But sir… at least board the Minerva…" the commander pointed towards the black warship.

Xxx

Shinn dodged an attack from the Gaia "Damn it… how am I supposed to…"

"You blockhead listen to us we'll work as a unit to bring them down!" Hilde yelled as she clashed with the Abyss in the Strike Noir.

Shinn blinked "Why should I you're obviously not with ZAFT…"

Duo swung at the Chaos "If we were fighting against you would we be helping you?"

Shinn grit his teeth "Shinn!" Lunamaria yelled as the two ZAKU's closed and fired on the Abyss.

"Hay Sting… our times up my machine's almost out of power!" Auel said.

Sting grit his teeth as he flew back from the Sandrock "Damn it… Stella we're leaving can you shake them?"

"I can take this guy out!" Stella said as she opened fire on the Impulse again "I can… I CAN TAKE HIM!" the Gaia and Impulse passed each other trading blows as they went.

"WE'RE LEAVING THAT'S ENOUGH! STELLA!" Sting roared as he flew after her.

"HE'S NOT GONNA BEAT ME!" Stella roared as she circled back for another attack.

Auel smirked "Then I guess you'll just have to DIE HERE!" he yelled.

Stella froze her eyes wide with fear.

"Auel no!" Sting yelled.

Auel smirked "I'll tell Neo the last word you said was GOODBYE!" He said with a cruel tone.

Hilde blinked "Why did it stop?"

"System Error?" Duo suggested "Grab it now Shinn!"

Shinn blinked then charged the Gaia only to be forced back by the Chaos.

Stella shook "die… me die…" she shivered in fear.

"Auel why did you do that!" Sting yelled.

Auel grinned "She wouldn't stop… I had no other choice…"

"Goodbye… no… NOOOOO!" Stella roared as she pushed the thrusters to their max and flew towards the upper part of the PLANT.

Sting grit his teeth and followed her glaring at the Abyss.

"But it worked didn't it?" Auel said calmly… he fired four bursts from the Railgun's at the other machines forcing them back.

Shinn glared "Not so fast!" he charged after them.

Duo glared "Damn it…" he pushed the thrusters of the Deathscythe Hell Custom to their max and flew after Shinn catching up in a few seconds "Shinn, don't fight alone! Quatre, Hilde!"

Quatre nodded "Rey Luna let's go, Hilde Go help Athrun I think his suit's trapped, the impact knocked out his communications."

"Rodger that…" Hilde said as she dropped down towards the green ZAKU.

Rey and Luna started to follow when the thrusters blew apart on Lunamaria's ZAKU "AHHH!"

"I've got ya!" Hilde Yelled as she caught the falling suit and lowered them to the ground.

"Thanks… Hilde was it?" Lunamaria asked.

"Yeah… come on help me get my friend's" Hilde said as she started towards the downed ZAKU.

The ZAKU started to move as it finally pulled itself free from the wreckage as they approached "Hilde, Cagalli's injured we need…" Athrun started.

Hilde's eyes went wide "Athrun why the hell are you being so damned reckless when you have her with you!"

Lunamaria blinked _"Did she say Athrun? Just who are these guys anyway?"_ she looked at the black gundam "I'll take you to the Minerva but you'll have to disarm yourselves…"

Hilde opened a channel with her "That's fine so long as we can get medical attention for the representative…"

Xxx

"Nazca class destroyed!" The operator yelled from his seat to Captain Roanoke.

"GuAZI approaching, port side a stern three of them!" The radar operator yelled.

The ship's captain nodded "Fire anti beam depth charges then accelerate for ten seconds, load missile tubes one through four with sledgehammers, call our mobile suits back!"

Neo looked over at the communications officer "Any word?"

The officer looked back at the Captain "No sir…" he shook his head.

Neo nodded as the ships captain looked at him "They might have failed… they might have smashed the harbor up but that place was a military arsenal the longer they stay the worse their chances are…"

Neo got up from his seat "I know that…" he turned and smiled at the captain "But I wouldn't have sent them on that mission if I didn't think they had what it took to pull it off and make it back here safely…"

The captain nodded at him.

"I'll go buy us some time, you're in command!" Neo pushed off towards the rear of the bridge.

"Yes sir! Hangar deck, the Exus is launching get ready!" the captain ordered.

Xxx

The Chaos launched the two pods on its back sending them after the Impulse and Rey's ZAKU.

Shinn grit his teeth "These guys are pretty good for flying stolen machines…" he rolled under a shot from one of the pods as Rey opened fire on the Abyss.

"If they get out of here that's it!" Rey yelled as he flew after the Abyss.

"I'm doing my best…" Shinn chased after the Chaos trying to catch the suit.

Duo groaned "Shinn, Rey you two focus on the Abyss, we'll get the Chaos." He flew after the green machine at full speed as it opened fire on him with a wave of missiles he smirked.

Quatre opened fire with the Vulcan's mounted in the head of the Sandrock taking out the missiles before they could reach Duo "Duo… be more careful your piloting has gotten reckless lately…" _"Ever since the Deathscythe Hell he's taken more risks charging into fire…"_

Xxx

Captain Gladys looked at Heero "It's obvious you're with some other military now… who are you with?" she asked as Heero stood looking at the tactical map.

"It's no use, the control room isn't responding to our hails mam!" one of the officers yelled over to Gladys.

"The factory has a gas leak mam, there's a level four evacuation alert for all districts between S-pass and Rono." Meyrin said as she looked over.

"Captain the situation is critical… If they succeed in getting away with those machines…" Arthur started.

"We are not gonna let that happen without a fight…" Talia said as she sighed.

Meyrin blinked "Lunamaria is returning, she's bringing one of the unknown suits and a damaged ZAKU with her…"

Heero looked over "Which one?"

Meyrin pulled up an image on the screen and Heero nodded "That's the Strike Noir, piloted by Ensign Hilde Schbeiker… It doesn't look damaged so…" _"Damn it…"_

Talia looked at Heero "So Heero is now a good time to?"

A line opened with the bridge "Heero, representative Attha is injured and requires immediate medical treatment…"

Heero glared "What happened and who…" he started when another line opened with the bridge _"Athrun… shit… well there's the clearance we need to tell them who we are…"_

"My name is Alex Dino, I am Representative Attha's aid we were forced to borrow this machine and defend ourselves because of the battle, I trust that it will not be too much trouble to ask for the ship's doctor to…"

Talia nodded "It's no trouble at all… and I'm guessing that the other pilots are from the Orb union?"

Hilde shook her head as Cagalli leaned into the screen from the cockpit of the ZAKU "Heero… I want a full explanation now…"

"It can wait until…" Heero started.

"Cut it, this isn't a broken leg you just reset on the fly… Now." Cagalli ordered as she winced from the pain in her head.

Heero sighed "Do we have clearance then, representative to…"

"Yes and when I get some aspirin I want the full details of the mission understood…" Cagalli said as she held her head.

Heero nodded "understood…" he looked at Talia "We're with the ESUN preventers, Ensign Hilde, see to it that the representative and her aid are filled in on the mission parameters…"

Hilde nodded "Yes sir…" she closed the line.

The bridge was quiet until Talia looked at him "You're with that rogue military force from the first war?" she asked.

"It's your choice weather you want to believe it or not…" Heero walked down the steps of the bridge to look at her on the level he extended a hand "For now our objectives are the same so it would be a good idea for us to cooperate…"

Talia took the handshake "I watched from the bridge of my old ship during the final battle of the war your force protected the plants from…"

"The earth forces peacemaker taskforce… I'm sure you know the details about…" Heero started.

"I still don't believe that there's a second earth on the other side of the galaxy… let alone the information about that false war known as Operation Meteor…" Talia looked at him as he smiled.

"Your choice…" Heero said "However the consulate in the Orb Union would say otherwise…" he started back up towards the electronic map table.

Talia sat back down in her seat "I doubt you know which enemy unit is responsible for this, it's a daring plan…"

"The information we've gathered points towards the eighty first autonomous mobile battalion, however… their commander and one of their battleships disappeared a week ago without a trace so most likely they're responsible for this attack." Heero said as he looked at her.

Xxx

Nicol watched the large blue and white battleship as it's hangar doors opened and a pink and white mobile armor flew out at high speed "Trowa, we've got an incoming…"_ "That mobile armor looks like an advanced Moebius Zero…"_

Neo smirked as he launched the four dragoon pods of the Exus rolling through shots from the ZAFT forces he locked onto their suits and opened fire.

The dragoon pods beam cannons tore through the GINN's like they were nothing.

Trowa glared "Nicol… that style of fighting it couldn't be…"

"Only one way to find out…" Nicol said as he fired a lancer dart after the Exus.

Neo smirked as he rolled away from the shot with ease and turned to face the Nebula Blitz _"So… they've got more new models that we didn't know about…"_ he fired.

Nicol circled as he fired on the Exus "Trowa… it feels like him but it can't… we both know he's…"

Trowa nodded "Keep him occupied long enough for me to get a good shot on him…" he leveled the two twin Gatling cannons and waited for a targeting lock.

Xxx

Rey blinked as he felt something _"What was that… just now I felt…"_

Xxx

The door to the bridge hissed open and Durandal walked through.

Arthur and Meyrin stopped and looked a little shocked to see him as Talia looked up "Chairman…"

"What's happening… give me a status report." Durandal ordered.

Heero looked at him "Three machines have been stolen and are currently being pursued either to be captured or destroyed as to not let the enemy get their hands on them… there's a gas leak in the factory district with a level four evacuation alert, the chief representative of the orb union is aboard this ship for medical treatment…"

Durandal blinked as he looked at Heero who was calm and composed "Thank you…" Durandal said "I must say I'm impressed by…" he stopped as Talia stood.

"Chairman… the unknown machines fighting alongside ours are machines from the ESUN preventers taskforce, this is Heero Yuy who is in command of those machines…" Talia walked up to the level where they stood.

Heero nodded "Chairman, it's your choice but right now my mission is to prevent those machines from being stolen, the pilots under my command are at your disposal for the time being."

Durandal nodded "I remember reading reports about the Preventers, though all were stipulated as nothing but rumors that they were a rogue military force that fought with the Orb Union during the final days of the war." He said as he walked over "Do you have evidence to back your claims?"

Heero pulled out a small drive and handed it to him "This contains the necessary documentation to back the existence of the ESUN, if needed at a later time I will put you in contact with the vice foreign minister…" he turned back to the map table and watched the movements of the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss as they ran.

Xxx

Stella opened fire with the beam cannons on the Gaia hitting the thick glass composite that made up the shell of the PLANT.

Shinn glared "DAMN IT!" he grabbed the two beam boomerangs on the sword pack and threw them at the Gaia.

Auel opened fire with the Abyss's full arsenal taking out the two beam boomerangs in a hail of beams and rail gun slugs.

Shinn grit his teeth _"Damn it I'm down to one sword…"_ "Minerva, send out the force silhouette!" he ordered.

xxx

Arthur looked at Talia "Captain?"

"No sense keeping it a secret now…" Talia said as she looked over at Durandal "Send it out, I'll authorize it…"

Meyrin nodded "Force silhouette standby for launch…" she ordered as the hangar doors started to open.

Heero looked over at her "What one is the Force silhouette stored in?"

"The first one at the bottom of the lift…" Meyrin said "Why?"

Heero sighed "Ok… whichever one is in hangar two don't use it… I moved it so I could store my mobile suit…"

Durandal blinked "How can you?"

"It is transformable into a high speed flight mode and in this mode it's about the size of a fighter jet…" Heero said as he watched the silhouette launch.

Xxx

Rey closed with the Abyss and brought his beam axe down onto the halberd of the suit "I wont let you escape!"

"Keep him like that Rey!" Duo yelled as he charged the beam scythe raised high _"One good hit and…"_

Auel glared "Like hell I'll let you cut me in half!" he kicked Rey's ZAKU knocking it away before turning and firing on the Deathscythe forcing Duo back.

"This will do it!" Stella yelled as she fired on the colony wall again.

Shinn zoomed in on the Gaia watching it attack "Damn it… gotta stop it…" an alert made him look "Damn it…" he rolled out of the shots coming from the Chaos as it dove on him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sting yelled as he attacked he launched the weapon pods after the Impulse.

Shinn backed up blocking the attacks with the shield as the Chaos closed and grabbed the last sword he had with the claws on the legs shearing it in half in his hands.

Quatre glared "Shinn, heads up!" he threw one of the shotel's to the Impulse.

"_What the… holy crap this thing's light for its size…"_ "Thanks…" he charged the Chaos again and swung the giant curved sword at the suit.

"Oh shit!" Sting flew back firing on the Impulse Rey dove between them and fired.

"Shinn!" Rey pointed towards the incoming Force pack.

"Right, Quatre!" Shinn threw the shottle back to the Sandrock and ejected the Sword pack as the suit went to it's dark grey color again the Force pack attached and the suit became a red white and teal blue.

The three earth forces pilots watched in horror as the Impulse changed it's equipment and charged the Chaos.

"No way!" Sting yelled as he fell back from the attacks.

"He changed his equipment!" Auel yelled as the Impulse turned and flew at it's full speed after the Abyss he opened fire with the six beam cannons under the shroud.

Shinn raised the shield and pushed his way through the beams ramming into the Abyss knocking it away before launching after the Gaia.

Stella's eyes widened as she fired falling back from the Impulse.

Duo smirked "Well I'll be damned…"

"Duo if you were any more damned you'd be in hell already…" Quatre said as he flew past after the Chaos as it attacked Rey.

Auel flew up and fired on the glass of the colony with the beam cannons of the Abyss.

Sting glared as he charged the Impulse "You're gonna pay for that!" firing after it.

Shinn rolled through the shots and kept after the Gaia keeping it on the run.

Stella fired frantically "Stop it! JUST STOP!" she screamed.

Shinn glared as he closed "SAY GOODBYE!" he raised the beam saber to strike near point blank with the Gaia as the Abyss and Chaos both fired their beam cannons from behind him hitting the glass shell of the colony melting a hole large enough for a mobile suit to fly out.

The Gaia rolled and flew out through the hole as the Abyss and Chaos flew past in the high turbulence winds and flew out into space.

"DAMN IT!" Shinn yelled as he charged out into space.

"Shinn!" Rey yelled.

Duo shrugged "Rey, Quatre let's move we've got them now…" The Deathscythe Hell rolled and followed them.

Rey blinked as the Sandrock flew up "Let's go we can't leave him out there, his suit's probably running low on power…"

Xxx

Arthur's eyes widened "Captain they're heading out on their own and the enemy ship is still out there!"

Heero looked at him "They aren't alone… we have them where we want them now, Meyrin open a channel with this id code XXXG-01H that will open a line with the forces near the battleship we can cut them off…"

Meyrin typed in the code and Trowa appeared on the screen "Heero I'm a little busy right now… there's a mobile…" he stopped as Heero glared at him.

"The three machines are heading for that ship cut them off!" Heero ordered "I'll head out as well…"

Meyrin blinked as she looked at the Impulse's readings "The Impulse's power is getting critically low it only has three hundred left at the most!"

Talia looked over at them then stood "It would be a catastrophe to lose the impulse as well, it's time… Launch the Minerva…"

Durandal nodded "Very well… Talia…" he sighed.

Heero nodded "I'll wait till we launch then I'll launch in the Wing Zero…"

"Now commencing Minerva launch sequence, the ship is switching to combat status." Arthur said into his headset alerting the crew as he took his seat at the sub captain's post.

"All gunnery crews prepare for FCS contact, set all projectile configurations to grade one…" Meyrin said as the weapons came online.

Talia turned and looked up to Durandal "you should disembark Mr. chairman…"

Durandal sighed "Talia considering the circumstances I can't just see myself waiting around for reports…"

"But sir…" Talia started.

"I have a duty that goes along with my authority, I'm going with you please permit it…" Durandal said in a cold tone.

Heero nodded "Disembarking at this stage would be risky anyway…"

Xxx

Shinn flew through space with the other suits scanning for the three machines "Damn it… where are they?"

"Shinn, retreat for now this is just reckless…" Rey said as he flew over.

"No getting back into the colony through that hole is damned near impossible with the high wind turbulence, we'll just have to link up with Trowa and Nicol…" Duo said as he flew over.

"You have more?" Rey asked.

The Sandrock flew past "They're engaging a mobile armor of some form near the enemy battleship, I have a lock on the Chaos Gaia and Abyss they're near them…"

Xxx

Trowa rolled and fired a wave of missiles after the Mobile armor _"He's good… he's just like the commander…"_

The Exus rolled as Neo smirked _"I might have misjudged the situation…"_ he opened fire on the missiles using the explosion as cover to retreat to some wreckage

The Chaos Gaia and Abyss flew into the other hangar as it flew away from the PLANT.

Nicol glared "Damn it… now we have to take out that ship…"

Xxx

Stella shook holding herself as the Gaia touched down "I'm not dead… I'm gonna be alright…" tears started to float from her eyes "Everything's fine Stella isn't it…"

Sting and Auel left their machines and started for the interior of the ship leaving Stella to sit in her machine…

Xxx

"Incoming message from Captain Roanoke sir, it says to move the Girty Lue to new position blue eighteen mark thirteen alpha sir." The comm. officer said to the ships captain.

Xxx

Neo lifted off the wreckage and took off for the new position.

Xxx

Rey blinked _"There it was again what is this feeling?" _

"WHAT THE!" Shinn yelled as green beams streaked past his suit then the pink and white Exus flew past firing as he blocked the shots on his shield.

Duo stopped cold "Guys we've got company!" the blue battleship came out from around the side of the Plant.

Quatre smirked "Yeah but we've got backup to! TROWA!" he cheered as the Blue and white Heavyarms Custom flew in ahead of the ship.

"You two out of the way!" Trowa yelled as he opened the chest of the Heavyarms revealing the four beam gatling guns mounted in the chest and leveled the two twin chain guns mounted on the arms at the mobile armor.

Shinn's eyes widened "OH SHIT!" he rolled down away from the Heavyarms as it opened fire with the eight guns spewing bullets after the mobile armor.

Duo laughed "Damn Trowa what's got you pissed off…"

"It's not that I'm pissed off, I'm following mission parameters…" Trowa said calmly.

Nicol launched the lancer darts after the mobile armor chasing it "Quatre, this guy… he fights like…"

Quatre blinked and looked at the mobile armor _"it looks like that mobile armor Commander La Flaga piloted…"_ "I get it… what the!" his eyes widened as a ship flew out from under the colony.

Shinn's eyes widened "The Minerva!"

Xxx

Lunamaria looked over at the pilot wearing the black flight suit as she talked to the representative and her aid _"Could he really be Athrun Zala?" _ she looked at the man who had identified himself as Alex Dino.

Hilde sighed "You can stop sitting over there and join in the conversation you know, we'll probably be working together for the time being…" she looked at Lunamaria.

Lunamaria got up and walked over "So what's the…"

"Operation Nightfall, that's the mission we were on… to prevent the theft of those mobile suits… we expected them to make their move tomorrow but they went early so we were caught off guard…" Hilde said as she looked at the representative.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alex asked glaring at Hilde.

"We had hint's of it happening right after the war ended we didn't want to…" Hilde stopped as Alex glared at her.

"This is why we exist Hilde… we don't need rescuing right after…" Alex started in but stopped as Cagalli placed a hand on his arm.

"Hilde… he's right but I'm guessing Heero had something to do with it am I right?" Cagalli asked calmly.

Hilde nodded "Heero was the one who found out, he and Colonel Zechs decided it was best not to inform you… we only learnt about it after we left…"

Cagalli sighed "Well what's done is done, and we have to get them back now… if I can get in contact with…"

Luna blinked "Umm… just what are you talking about?"

Hilde looked at her "The ESUN preventers or more specifically the Preventers have two branches one is the ESUN's branch which is taskforce one, the other is the Orb Union's branch which is taskforce two… each have their own command structure."

Lunamaria nodded "So is Athrun in the Orb branch."

"Yeah, the blockhead here…" Hilde started then slapped her hand's over her mouth.

Athrun groaned "Yeah, what's this about a blockhead?" he sighed and looked at Lunamaria "Well I guess there's no point…"

"Wow…" Lunamaria's eyes widened as she looked at Athrun "So you are Athrun… everyone thinks' you died when the justice flew into Genesis! You being alive is a real shock to the…" she stopped as Athrun glared at her.

"I was enjoying a nice peaceful life not being bothered after the war by people…" Athrun groaned "Why am I trying to explain it…"

"So were the rumor's true that you disappeared with the Archangel and…" Lunamaria started asking again.

Hilde glared "If you're just going to gape over Athrun then don't bother he's already taken…"

Lunamaria blinked "But he and Lacus's engagement was…"

Cagalli stood up and shot a glare at Lunamaria "He's taken." She said bluntly as she hooked her arm around his.

Lunamaria's eyes went wide _"Representative Attha and Athrun Zala… well that's… not fair…"_

Athrun sighed "Look… Where's the…"

The door hissed open and Heero was standing there "Alex… mind if I have a word?"

"Don't bother Heero… Hilde blew my cover…" Athrun said as Heero walked in.

Heero nodded "Alright, Athrun has she filled you in yet?"

Athrun nodded "So… trying to stop another war from starting… Did you guys come alone?"

"We're the advanced force… the Dominion should have warped in today…" Heero looked at Lunamaria.

Athrun nodded "So where's your machine?"

"Onboard…" Heero smiled.

Cagalli blinked "Now I want to hear this how did you?"

"Drove it in under a cover, when they asked what it was I said it was a backup core splendor…" Heero walked over to the small circular window in the room.

Lunamaria blinked "Heero, you're with…"

Heero nodded.

Xxx

Neo glared "A ship… Damn it… we don't want to loose what we have by being greedy…" he rolled and retracted the gun pods and flew away from the Gundam's and ZAKU.

Rey blinked as the assault ended from the machine "What?" he looked over and saw the Minerva launch a return signal.

Duo smirked "Well then… let's go don't want to keep them waiting…" He rolled the Deathscythe Hell Custom and flew for the Minerva.

Shinn blinked "Hay, who said you could?"

The Red machine flew up next to the Impulse "It's easier to explain in person Shinn… follow us…" Nicol said as he rolled the Nebula Blitz and flew towards the Minerva.

Rey watched as the four gundam's flew into the Hangar and he nodded "Alright, let's see if the Preventers live up to their reputation…" he flew towards the hangar.

Xxxxxx

Chapter one is up, the preventers are back in action and the waltz has continued if you

"YOU!" Stella roared as she broke down the door

*Gulp*

Stella please I had to it was in the script!

"THIS IS FICTION DAMN IT YOU COULD HAVE HAD HIM NOT GROPE MY RACK!" Stella raised an RPG and fired *BOOM*

OH SHIT! HELP *GULP* Now now Hilde…

"You had Duo stagger in stone cold drunk… payback's a bitch Ald…" Hilde glared as she leveled her pistol at Ald's eyes

Note again… never piss off the pilots girlfriends… especially if they're pilots…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

It's been a long week and I've been working like mad to get this to you guys but for good reason… I wanted to give you part of the changes that are coming to pass in destiny namely the first being in this chapter Phantom pain didn't really make an impact in the main destiny series… time to put the PAIN in their name…

As always please read and review

*Tap* "Oh Ald…"

Yes… Dorothy! OH GOD PUT THE SWORD DOWN!

"Making Quatre play with those harlots onboard the Minerva… you're a dead man! NOW DIE!"

*SLICE*

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HARLOT!" Lunamaria blocked the attack with her own sword and started in on Dorothy

DAMN SOMEONE SAVE ME! *Duck*

*Sounds of battle*

xxxxxx

Ch 2

Cagalli sighed from her seat in the briefing room as she looked at the six ESUN pilots "Explain to me again why you didn't tell us…"

Hilde stood "Cagalli we were concerned that it would flair up the war again…"

"That's utter garbage and you know it, if you had told us we could have joined you on this and kept a closer eye on them now this happens!" Cagalli slammed her fist into the desk.

Athrun walked forward "Do you really not trust us that much? You could have at least told us of the situation so we wouldn't have been as shell-shocked and possibly killed…"

Heero stood "We did what we thought was right to get the mission done, your secret trip to the PLANT's was what caused the problem had we known we would have told you…"

Cagalli glared "Well what now, you said the Dominion should have warped in this morning correct?"

Nicol nodded "Yeah but we only have the coordinates to link up with them, we'll have to try to contact them…"

Trowa nodded "So Heero since we have authorization can we start acting like ourselves again?"

"Don't make friends… it's not worth…" Heero started.

"Awww relax Heero… it's not like we're enemies… we have the same mission to get those machines back…" Duo stretched before he got up.

Nicol nodded "I'd like to try to get to know them, besides I actually know the captain of this ship she attended many of my concerts with her husband…" he smiled as he got up.

Heero nodded "Fine, it's your call… and Athrun… Cagalli told me while you were out that you were acting like me for your cover… that's a terrible idea don't do it…"

Athrun shrugged "What I can't play the part of a not very talkative bodyguard?"

Heero laughed "No Athrun you stick out like a person in a pink suit at a funeral…"

Athrun laughed "Heero when did you get a sense of humor?"

"I always had one I just don't crack jokes that often…" Heero said.

Athrun nodded "Anyway why did you request this meeting in private?"

Nicol looked at Athrun "We don't trust Durandal… the original plan was to take the machines out or steal them ourselves…"

Cagalli blinked "Why, I mean he is a politician and he is pushing the limits on what we set for limitation of armaments during the treaty but so is the Atlantic Federation…"

"He was a doctor before he was a politician, one of his patients was Rau Le Cruset…" Trowa walked over from his seat "That's why…"

Athrun nodded "Good reason but he's done a lot of good things for the recovery both in the PLANT's and on Earth, he sent technicians to help the recovery effort for the Earth Alliance nations, and they sent aid to the Orb Union for its recovery as well… I think he's on the level, just because one patient is missing all the screw's doesn't mean that the doctor is…"

Quatre stood and walked over to Cagalli and Athrun "You're right Athrun that's why I still think we should give him a chance… Heero's the one dead set against him… Even Zechs thinks Durandal shouldn't be condemned by just one patient on a list, his political views are in the same line with the council aren't they?" he looked to Heero.

"I may hate to admit it… but Quatre is right he seems to check out but I still don't trust him…" Heero said as he made his way towards the door "Now why don't we go meet with them I think they'll have a lot of questions…"

Xxx

Shinn looked out the window as the Minerva's crew relaxed for a bit "So… what do you guys think they're talking about, the instant they landed the representative asked to borrow the briefing room and they have been in there ever since…" Lunamaria asked as she sat down.

Yolant looked at her "I don't know but they really have a different feel about them and their machines too… each one looks like a one of a kind custom… I mean that and the pilots all seemed like…"

"Veterans… not afraid to kill if needed to complete their mission…" Rey said and Yolant nodded.

"So what's the big news you had Lunamaria?" Shinn asked.

Lunamaria smirked "You know that aid of the representative? The one that was piloting that ZAKU…"

Shinn looked over "Yeah he seemed pretty normal what about him?"

"He said his name was Alex Dino… but that one girl with the Preventers… the one who pilots that black one without the shroud, she slipped and called him Athrun…" Lunamaria said.

Everyone in the room looked at her "No way… he's Athrun Zala?" Yolant asked.

Lunamaria nodded "Yeah… though he doesn't like the attention… and apparently he and the representative are together…"

Rey blinked "Yeah he's her bodyguard why wouldn't they be?"

"No… I mean they're an item… together, a couple Rey…" Luna said as she got up "I wonder why he hid himself away like that I mean he was a top ZAFT Ace he could have a full command right now like Commander Joule or even be amongst his team…"

Vino shrugged "So, guess he had a good reason to retire then…" he took a sip of his coffee "A lot of the aces from the last war retired or are now with elite teams like the Joule team…"

"So, what were they like Shinn?" Yolant asked "You know the preventers pilots?"

"They were…" Shinn thought for a moment "Well Duo at least was pretty friendly his girlfriend if she is was a real piece of work hell she nearly punched my lights out…"

Lunamaria blinked "What did you do to cause Hilde to…"

Yolant smirked "Oh I forgot that was her, so Duo's the pilot of the other black machine then?"

Shinn nodded "Yeah, the scariest one though I'd say has to be the blue one in the hangar… on top of the visible weapons that thing has four more chain guns mounted in its chest…"

"Yeah it also has eighty four micro missile launchers…" A voice said from the door causing everyone in the room to snap their attention over there.

A boy wearing a green and black uniform that came about mid thigh with knee high boots on walked in his brown hair over the one side of his face "So… where can I get some of that coffee?" he asked

Everyone was silent as Yolant pointed towards the vending machine and the boy walked over getting a can of extra strength coffee.

The boy leaned against the table next to Rey "Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, the name's Trowa… Trowa Barton…" he smiled.

Lunamaria smiled "Nice to meet you Trowa, I'm Lunamaria…"

"Before we continue with the introductions…" Trowa looked towards the door "Hay Quatre, Nicol why don't you come in they're not going to bite..."

Yolant started laughing as the two other pilots heads appeared at the door and looked in a little embarrassed.

Trowa laughed as the two others came walking over and Rey stopped cold "Nicol Amalfi!"

Nicol smiled "Nice to meet you Rey… I heard a lot about you from Quatre…"

Shinn looked over at him "So you're Nicol Amalfi… just how many aces…"

Quatre smiled "Lunamaria, sorry about how I acted before… we were told to act different than we would usually…"

Lunamaria blinked "So… you aren't a sarcastic lecherous ace pilot then?"

Trowa and Nicol both started laughing so hard they had to sit down "Oh man… Quatre I wish I could have seen that…" Nicol said as Quatre blushed

The other's looked at Quatre "You mean that was all an act?"

Quatre nodded "I actually wanted to apologize for umm…"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU! YOU!" Meyrin Hawke marched across the room and grabbed Quatre by the collar "YOU SON OF A…" she slapped him hard across the face "THE NERVE…"

Trowa and Nicol were both on the floor laughing "Oh man just what did you do Quatre, Duo was right we should have hacked the security cameras just to see this…" Trowa said.

Nicol had a red handprint on his cheek as he rubbed it Meyrin glaring down at him "I'd like to apologize for… umm…." His face went red _"How do I say this without being killed by all the other's in the room?" _

"Meyrin just what did Quatre do?" Lunamaria asked.

Meyrin had tears running down her face "He slapped my butt!"

Trowa got up from the floor and glared at Quatre "Quatre…"

"I got a little too into character…" Quatre said "I'm sorry Miss. Hawke I really do wish to apologize as best I can…"

Meyrin blinked "You mean…"

"Quatre, never do a complete one eighty on your personality again…" Nicol said as he sat up.

"Heero told me if someone got too close to do something…" Quatre said as he started to get up.

Nicol slapped him upside the head "And you thought that would…"

Meyrin walked over to Quatre "Umm… So you were putting on an act then to cover…"

Trowa nodded "We're members of the ESUN's Preventers Taskforce, and I'll have a talk with Heero about this…"

Nicol rubbed his temples "Quatre, if Dorothy found out your head would fly…"

Meyrin looked at him "Who's Dorothy?"

"His girlfriend… or is it fiancée now?" Nicol asked as he looked at Quatre.

"Fiancée… and I'd be ten times over dead if she'd found out hell every single one of my sisters would kill me…" Quatre said.

Nicol laughed "No kidding… all twenty eight of them would…"

Yolant blinked "How can he have twenty eight sisters?" all the others looked at Quatre.

Trowa smiled "The ESUN's medical technology is slightly more advanced… the use of artificial womb's for birth in space is commonplace, unlike the plants our colonies don't produce as high a level of artificial gravity so it makes normal birth's almost impossible…"

"So where is the ESUN anyway, I mean we've all heard the rumors but…" Vino asked.

Nicol got up "Does this room have any computers in it that will allow us to pull up a map of the galaxy?"

Xxx

Durandal and Talia sat across from Cagalli, and Heero as Athrun and Duo stood behind them Duo and Heero both in their preventer's uniforms.

"Words cannot express my regret… I apologize for involving you in all this princess, however please try to understand our position…" Durandal said as he looked at her.

"Have you been able to find out anything useful about that enemy ship yet?" Cagalli asked.

Durandal looked to Heero "Heero, the ESUN seems to know more than we do about the situation would you please…"

Heero nodded "They belong to the eighty first autonomous mobile forces, better known as Phantom Pain they work independently from the regular command structure being an elite special forces unit… the battleship we're currently in pursuit of is known as the Girty Lue, it's a prototype battleship equipped with a mirage colloid system that allowed it to get that close…"

Talia's eyes widened "They're using banned military technology!"

Heero nodded "As I said they work independent from the main command structure, all of their equipment is the best and the newest technology available…"

Durandal sighed "Well then, what would you recommend if you know the strength of their forces?"

"They're setting course for the debris belt, they're hoping to gain an advantage by setting a trap most likely, however we can set a trap of our own…" Heero said as he pulled a small book from his pocket and placed it on the table

Durandal looked at Heero "You don't trust me…"

Heero nodded "I would be lying if I said that I did… I'm a soldier first, and we're from two separate nations…"

Durandal nodded "So then… what is this?" he picked up the book "And why are you cooperating so much if you don't trust us?"

"My mission is to capture or destroy those machines, originally we were going to do the same but instead of destroying the armory just taking the machines or destroying them." Heero looked at the Chairman keeping his gaze fixed on the book.

"And this?" Durandal tapped the book.

"ESUN Preventer's field manual, inside it will tell you that currently even though I may not like it my team falls under the command of whoever is highest ranking in the preventers present…" Heero said with a cold tone.

Talia blinked "But only you and your men are with the Preventer's…"

Duo shook his head "Nope… we're just pilots the highest ranking member is the political officer assigned to each region… and that would make…" Duo looked at Cagalli "Representative Attha the highest in command, Orb Union's branch political officer."

Durandal looked at Cagalli "Though I'd say the Representative didn't know about your mission considering you had to brief her on it…"

Heero nodded "Our mission was limited to those who needed to know, namely the ESUN branch, and the ZAFT representative…"

Durandal blinked "ZAFT has a representative… I don't know of any…"

"Maxwell… would you mind patching us through to the Preventers ZAFT branch commander?" Heero asked.

"I still don't understand why you're cooperating if you don't trust us…" Talia said as Duo punched in some communications codes to the consol in the room.

Cagalli sighed "Heero's always…"

"I don't trust anyone, I'm only cooperating so long as I'm ordered to and it helps in completing my mission…" Heero said bluntly.

Xxx

Neo looked at the three pods in the center of the room where the pilots were sleeping each emitting a light golden glow _"The lab really outdid themselves this time… they really are… something." _"So, Auel used a block word on Stella…" he asked

"Yes sir, we're correcting her memories now so that she won't remember it..." The technician said as he looked at his commander.

Neo nodded "Just make sure they don't forget how to fight…" he started for the door "Oh and… is that other new system online, if that ships perusing us still we might have to use it…" he looked back.

"Yes sir, the mechanics are looking over the machines now…" The Technician said as he stood "But I still don't think that it will work…"

Neo smirked "Have a little faith, I watched the trials it works." He left the room and made his way towards the bridge.

"_Who would have thought they would show up… The Preventers…"_ Neo smirked as he entered the bridge.

Captain Lee looked back over his chair at him "Somehow or other we've managed to pull this off successfully…"

Neo looked over at the navigations officer "How much longer until we reach point B?"

"About two hours sir!" the yelled over.

"You think that new ZAFT ship is coming after us?" The Lee asked.

Neo looked at him "I don't know… and since I don't know let's assume it is and keep on our present course. It's always a good idea to plan for the worse outcome especially on the battlefield."

Lee nodded "How are those three recovering?"

"They seem none the worse for wear, they're sleeping like little babies tucked in their beds…" Neo smirked "But it appears that Auel used a block word on Stella, that does bother me a little…"

Lee sighed "Pilots that have to be returned to their cradles every time something happens to them… Does the lab truly believe they'll be of any real use to us?" he asked.

Neo nodded "You have to admit they are better than the previous batch… These guys understand what we tell them and they know what they're supposed to do…" he said as he looked towards the forward part of the bridge.

Lee nodded as Neo made his way to his chair.

"It can't be helped… everything seems to be in the trial stages these days… This ship, our pilots… even our world…" Neo said as he took his seat.

Lee nodded "That's true, but Captain what was your opinion of the Mobile Weapons trial?"

Neo looked at him "It's superb, the Mobile Doll's are an excellent weapon… In fact I planned to use them for our little trap we have planned…"

Xxx

"So that's where the ESUN is…" Shinn looked at the map of the Milky Way where two dot's appeared on the screen across from each other.

"Needless to say we didn't take the long route to get here… the development of the warp drive was a major step towards making contact…" Nicol said "It also helped in the fact that my unit was hijacked along with the Archangel to participate in Operation Meteor…"

Lunamaria blinked "Wait so that's what happened to…"

Nicol nodded "The Le Cruset team was assaulting the Archangel when we were for the lack of a better term 'stolen…'"

Rey blinked "Then why didn't you object to helping and just force your…"

Nicol laughed "We had a good reason to help… one we weren't in our machines when we arrived, two the colonies were being oppressed by the United Earth Sphere Alliance, and an elite group known as OZ…"

"So you just went along with it fighting with an Earth Forces vessel?" Shinn asked.

Nicol shrugged "Sort of… We didn't have any reason besides they turned out to be…"

Trowa plugged in a small drive to the computer "Why don't we just show them…" he pulled up a video file.

Meyrin gasped "That's Commander Joule!" they watched as five pilots laid around the small room four wearing ZAFT uniforms one in a blue OMNI uniform.

"Who's the kid in the Earth Forces uniform?" Shinn asked.

"Kira Yamato, at that time he was the pilot of the Strike…" Quatre smiled.

"Nicol this isn't…" Trowa started.

"No this is fine… this is when we first met Kira and when we were told about Operation Meteor…" Nicol sat back and flicked the sound on.

The pilots groaned as they woke up as the door opened _"Where are we?" _Dearka asked.

The old man in the doorway smirked _"A.C. One Nine Five, the L1 colony cluster hangar and manufacturing point one of the Colony Liberation Organization."_ He leaned on a cane with one arm behind his back.

The Pilots bolted upright as the old man smirked _"I see you're all awake now, good…" _

Kira spoke _"Where is the Archangel, and why am I not in my machine?" _he looked at the man as the other pilots looked at him.

"_All in good time my boy… but first I think you should all try to get along you'll be working together for a while…" _The old man said with a grin on his face.

"_What do you mean by that old man?" _Yzak glared at the old man who stood there.

Rey blinked "They have him outnumbered why don't they just…"

Trowa smirked "He's always was that eccentric as to let you figure it out for yourselves…"

They watched as Nicol's eyes widened on the screen _"Uhhh… guys I don't think we're on earth anymore…"_

"_Good observation Mr. Amalfi, that's right you're not on Earth anymore…" _

The other pilots eyes went wide as he spoke _"You have been brought thanks to my one invention to this Earth where you have no reasons to fight each other… so play nice…" _he said with a smirk

Dearka shrugged _"What does he mean by this earth?"_ Athrun slapped him upside the head _"Hay what was that for Athrun!" _

"_He means we're not on OUR Earth dumbass…" _Yzak said _"So why have you kidnapped four ZAFT Pilots an Earth Forces vessel and all its pilots?"_

"_To assist in Operation Meteor…"_ the old man said

"_Ok so what's Operation Meteor and give us the details because I'm guessing this isn't just some off the wall hijacking…"_ Kira said.

The old man smiled _"That will be later first get the bad blood out from your systems, some of you have a grudge against each other from what I can tell, and the Earth Alliance and OZ will chew you up and spit you out if there is a divide in our forces."_

Trowa nodded "He's right they did that even when we were fighting together…"

Shinn blinked "So… what did you guys…"he stopped talking as Yzak got up and walked over to where Kira sat.

Yzak looked Kira in the eye and decked him in the face _"That's for giving me this scar Strike!"_

"_Kira, you alright?" _ Athrun asked.

Nicol and Dearka looked at Athrun _"Who's Kira?"_

Kira sat up from the floor _"I am… My name's Kira Yamato, I'm the pilot of the Strike, I should probably take his advice too…"_ he got up and punched Yzak in the gut so hard that he doubled over _"That was for the shuttle in the atmosphere you cold heartless bastard!" _

"What's he talking about Nicol?" Quatre asked.

"Just watch… it has to deal with when we followed the Archangel to Earth…" Nicol watched as they sat there Kira glairing down at Yzak.

"_I did nothing wrong… I shot down a military shuttle in a combat zone…"_ Yzak choked out.

"_That wasn't a military shuttle you bastard it was a shuttle trying to evacuate the remaining survivors of the Heliopolis colony to Earth!" _Kira looked down at Yzak as he shrunk looking horrified at what he did _"Give me one good reason why that little girl had to die…"_

Shinn glared at Yzak "He killed civilians… how can they let him be in command of his own unit now!"

"Yzak didn't know at the time Shinn… after that we introduced ourselves to each other and Kira forgave Yzak, during the Eve war and the Bloody Valentine after we returned we all saw humanity at its worse, he protected as many people he could during both conflicts, he still doesn't think he's paid for the damage he'd caused... none of us do…" Nicol said quietly "It's different when you come face to face with what your actions have caused…" he thought back _'What do you want you coordinator piece of scum?' Flay looking at him through her doorway._

Trowa nodded "Come on Nicol don't be so hard on yourself…" he shook Nicol as he sat there silently.

Rey looked at Nicol his expression was blank like he had been remembering something "What happened… that ca.."

"I came face to face with the daughter of a man that I had killed… she was a resident of the Heliopolis colony, because of my actions she blamed all coordinators for what I had done… her family's blood was on my hands…" Nicol was quiet as he looked up "If you're a pilot, or you fight someone and kill them, be prepared to come face to face with the consequences…"

Quatre shifted on his feet "Nicol…"

Nicol stood and started for the door "I'm going to go check the Nebula Blitz try to clear my head…"

Lunamaria looked at Shinn "It really…"

Shinn looked at Trowa, "You fought at Orb right?" he asked.

Trowa nodded.

"Do you remember a green and white mobile suit that had a beam trident?" Shinn asked "I…"

Trowa smiled "It had a double ended beam trident, arms that could extend with heads that looked like dragons…"

Shinn's eyes widened "You know…"

Quatre nodded "The XXXG-01S-2 Altron, pilot Ensign Wufei Chang he's one of our fellow pilots…"

"I'd like to meet him, I owe him my life… he guarded me as we were evacuated after my family died…" Shinn said "He was one of the reasons I joined up with ZAFT, so I could fight to protect my friends and the people I care about…"

Xxx

"I'd like you to explain yourself councilwoman…" Durandal looked at the screen as Ezalia sat looking back at him.

"The supreme council and former chairwoman as you know were all amongst the preventers forces when the war ended… it was decided by the former chairwoman to keep the information about them secret until the ESUN decided that they would begin negotiations with the PLANT's, and Earth Forces…" Ezalia looked at him calmly "If it put's your mind at rest you'd be happy to know that Heero was one of the three pilots who stopped the peacemaker taskforce from performing a direct strike on the homeland…"

Durandal looked at him for a moment "That may be so but this is a matter that concerns the security of the entire nation councilwoman Joule…"

Ezalia nodded "It was with good reason that we trust the Preventers, members of their forces are even amongst ZAFT's ranks."

Durandal sighed "I would like to get in contact with the ESUN if possible, currently we are conducting business with an unknown factor in this…"

"ZAFT isn't unknown to the ESUN, we may not have a consulate in the PLANT's but the plants have a representative who has been negotiating on behalf of the council…" Ezalia pulled up a file on the screen.

Heero looked at the file "She's right, and besides Orb, ZAFT is the only one with a representative, the earth nations otherwise do not have all that good of a standing…"

"Who's our representative and how do I get in contact with him?" Durandal asked.

Duo blinked "You really have to ask… he's onboard this ship…"

Cagalli blinked "Wait you don't mean…"

"Nicol Amalfi, pilot of the Nebula Blitz, he's negotiated on behalf of the PLANT's during the month's he'd spent in the ESUN." Heero stood "If you want I can go get him now…"

Talia blinked _"Nicol Amalfi, the pianist but everyone thinks he died during the war… his family remained quiet from the press after they returned, they acted as if he had..."_

A knock on the door made Talia jump and the beep of the comm. built into the door "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but Heero do you want us to give the Gundam's a once over?" Nicol's voice came through the comm.

Heero walked over to the door and opened it "No the others can do the work, you're being pulled into this meeting…" he steered him into the room and sat him down in his seat "Chairman… this is."

Nicol's eyes widened as he saw Talia and Durandal "Well it's been some time since my first concert… but I remember both of you." He smiled.

Talia smiled "Mr. Amalfi it's been some time but I must say everyone thought you were dead…"

Durandal nodded "It's good to see that someone as capable as yourself has been working on behalf of the PLANT's this whole time…"

Cagalli sighed _"At least it's Nicol… maybe now I can push Relena to open that trade route if negotiations open with the PLANT's"_

Ezalia smiled "Well then, now that ambassador Amalfi is present how should we go about this?"

"I would like to start by asking what exactly is our stance in the ESUN?" Durandal asked as he looked at Nicol.

"Well, ours is on the same ground as the Orb Union's stance, Heero is the acting Orb representative, our nation has a treaty with the ESUN that will allow the establishment of trade route's and technological exchange for non military uses, the same follows suit with the Orb Union if I'm correct…" Nicol looked at Heero who nodded.

"Alright and I was informed that we had our own branch of the Preventers as did the Orb Union. If I may who is in command of ours?" Durandal looked at Ezalia "I can guess it would be someone who fought alongside the Preventers in the war…"

"The unit is Commander Yzak Joule's squadron, all of its members are handpicked members of ZAFT's Preventer's" Ezalia looked at Durandal and sighed "As you know both Yzak and Dearka were pilots of two of the Gundam's that were taken from the Earth Forces…"

"Good then I know that they are in capable hands of a commander with a spotless record." Durandal smiled.

"_Could I be wrong about Durandal… he gave Dearka and Yzak promotions even though they defected… most militaries shoot deserters…"_ Heero looked at Durandal as he talked to Nicol and Cagalli _"What would he do… what would Odin do?" _he thought _'The only good way to live your life is to act on your emotions…'_

Duo blinked "Hey Heero…" Duo leaned over the couch and wave his hand in front of Heero's face "Earth to Heero…"

Heero grabbed Duo's arm "Maxwell… you have three seconds before I hyperextend your arm."

Duo pulled his arm back as soon as Heero let go "Geese… you were spacing out did you even hear the…"

"Mr. Yuy are you interested in taking a tour of the ship with the representative and her aid?" Chairman Durandal asked.

Heero smiled "Even though I infiltrated this ship and know it's layout from top to bottom, certainly I'd love to." _"That's not normal… letting my guard down like that… I'm getting to comfortable around friends…"_

Xxx

Vino looked up at the blue and white gundam "Wow… what are the spec's on it Trowa?"

"Classified… though I can tell you its name and about the armament known already and visible… XXXG-01H Heavyarms Custom." Trowa said as he floated up to him.

Shinn floated past and stopped next to Quatre "So… what are those swords made of they weighed almost nothing…"

Quatre smiled "Sorry Shinn, classified, we aren't allowed to disclose anything about our machines unless we have the authority to though I can tell you the name this is the XXXG-01SR Sandrock Custom."

"So why is it a custom are there more?" Shinn asked as he looked at the blue white and silver Gundam.

Quatre shook his head "The original Sandrock was built by another, each of the pilots improved upon the base design after the Bloody Valentine war, though some haven't changed at all because the upgrades weren't complete in time for the mission…"

Shinn looked over at the other machines "So each one is one of a kind…"

Lunamaria floated up "So, Quatre what's with that one?" she pointed towards the Nebula Blitz.

Quatre smiled "That's the Nebula Blitz, Nicol's machine…"

"Blitz… wasn't that the gundam that used the mirage colloid system that took down Artemis?" Lunamaria asked as she looked at the black and red machine.

Quatre shrugged "We haven't found out much about the prior history of the suits or what Nicol, Dearka, Athrun, Yzak, and Kira did before Operation Meteor… though the Blitz complies with the Junius treaty…" he pushed off towards the ground where Hilde had floated in at.

"Quatre, the Noir was handling a little sluggish in the battle we should tune the reaction time a little higher…" Hilde said as she caught him.

The ZAFT pilots floated down next to them and Hilde smiled "So Shinn it seems you've met the others so far…" she smiled at him.

"Yeah… but I've still got some…" Shinn stopped as Durandal's voice echoed through the hangar.

"The ZGMF one thousand you're probably familiar with it as the ZAKU at present it's the main mobile suit of ZAFT…" Durandal said as their group reached the railing.

"And then there's the Impulse, with it's unique launch system perhaps the most distinctive feature of the Minerva…" Durandal said as he looked to Cagalli "You must have seen it in action at the arsenal…"

"Uhh.. Yes…" Athrun said as Quatre looked up at them.

"From what our engineers tell me this is supposed to be a completely new mobile suit system with remarkably high efficiency…" Durandal smiled at the lift's for the Impulse launch system.

Heero looked at it "All that for one suit seems a bit excessive… granted it's a prototype but usually wouldn't you want more than one suit to be able to use it?" he asked.

Hilde smirked "That's Heero alright… analyzing its usefulness and its efficiency and weighing them against each other for a tactical situation…"

Durandal nodded "It does seem a bit much for just one suit but like you said it is a prototype."

Cagalli sighed and Durandal looked at her "I take it you don't much care for it, do you princess?"

"Well you seem happy with it Chairman…" Cagalli said as she looked at him.

"Happy isn't the word I would use… my feelings stem from the though of how hard everyone has had to work to come so far from such chaos and to gain such strength…" Durandal smiled as he looked around the hangar at the maintenance crew's working hard on the machines.

"Such strength… you said strength was necessary because there would always be conflict Mr. Chairman." Cagalli looked at him.

"Yes…" Durandal said.

"Then how can you rationalize what has taken place here… as a result of your new mobile suits your nation has suffered an appalling amount of damage!" Cagalli stated as she looked at him her voice echoing through the hangar.

"Representative…" Athrun started.

Durandal smiled "And therefore you believe we shouldn't seek to acquire strength?"

"Why would you need it in the first place especially at this time! We made a vow to not repeat the tragedies of the past; we were committed to following a path that we could walk on together…" Cagalli glared at him and Heero stepped between the two.

"Representative this isn't…" Heero blinked as Cagalli glared at him _"Good grief that's the same look Relena gives me…"_

Hilde looked at Shinn as he clenched his fists seething with anger "Shinn you…" she took a step forward as Shinn spoke.

"Making excuses has always been a specialty of the Attha's hasn't it…" Shinn's voice echoed up to the catwalk cold and filled with loathing he looked over his shoulder at them his eyes hard.

Rey pushed off from his ZAKU "Shinn!" he reached them and made an attempt to grab him but Shinn pushed off getting out of his reach.

"Chairman do you mind if I handle this?" Heero asked.

Durandal blinked as Heero lept over the railing and kicked off towards Shinn grabbing him and dragging him back to Rey "You have a reason to back up that statement?" Heero looked into Shinn's eyes as he tried to pull himself free from Heero's grip "Answer me."

"HEERO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cagalli ordered as she landed near them with Athrun and Durandal.

Trowa put his hand on Heero's shoulder "Heero, he lost his family at Onogoro…"

Cagalli's eyes went wide as she looked at him "Heero put him down this instant!"

Heero let go of Shinn as his feet touched the hangar floor "Ensign Schbeiker has the Noir's reaction time been tuned yet?"

Hilde shook her head "No but…"

"I'll go tune it then, Trowa you come with me…" Heero kicked off towards the Strike Noir standing next to the Deathscythe

Chairman Durandal walked over "Shinn, that's the last thing I would have expected out of you apologize to the representative immedeatly."

Shinn's breathing was heavy "What's his deal I mean… Sorry…" he coughed out.

Cagalli walked over to him "Are you ok, Heero can be a little rough on people…" she placed her hand on his back.

Shinn looked at her _"She's his daughter… it's their fault Mom, Dad, Mayu… why is she so... is she worried about me?"_ "I'm fine…" he straightened up "I'm sorry if what I said offended you representative…"

Durandal nodded "Now then, why don't we continue with the tour…" he smiled as he looked at Cagalli.

Xxx

Heero sat in the cockpit of the Strike Noir as Trowa stood at the cockpit hatch "So, mind explaining…" Trowa asked as he nodded towards Shinn still bent over.

"There is nothing to explain he deserved it…" Heero said as he typed.

"Heero he still is Mayu's brother…" Trowa leaned on the open hatch and blinked as Heero looked up.

"There's nothing to explain, we know what happened, we also know that Lord Uzumi sacrificed himself despite Cagalli's protests…" Heero said as he sighed "How sluggish do you think…"

"Up it by a half second, it's probably only a quarter but she'll catch up quick enough… So you think that got through to him?" Trowa looked down towards the group Cagalli had her hand on his back.

Heero glared at Trowa "I looked up his records he has a strong hatred of Orb, and more specifically the Attha's he blames them for Orb falling when we know that it would have taken three times the defending forces to hold the line."

Trowa shrugged "Yeah, but remember he was a civilian and ZAFT was on the sidelines for that battle… he also thinks his sister is dead…"

"Meilan isn't dead…" Heero said as he pulled a keyboard from behind the seat.

"Meilan is dead… Mayu is not you know that Heero, why did you let…" Trowa stopped as Heero looked at him.

"The reason is simple enough, we have enough reason to say that Shinn was handpicked by Durandal to pilot the Impulse, we also have enough information to suggest that Durandal also handpicked the captain and pilots of this ship… in other words this is his ace in the hole this was going to be his Archangel." Heero spoke with a calm tone "Meilan was the one who chose her codename because she thinks her brother is being manipulated… I do as well and Wufei coached her on how to act the part."

"It's Nataku remember…" Trowa said with a smirk.

Heero smiled "Good you remembered she nearly ripped Duo's head off when he called her Meilan."

"Verbally or literally?" Trowa looked at Duo who was heading towards the Deathscythe Hell.

"A bit of both…" Heero said with a light laugh "She had him by the hair and pinned to the ground in an arm lock…"

Trowa opened his mouth to start to talk when the ships alarms started blaring "Time to go…"

Heero nodded "The Noir isn't done Hilde will have to sit this one out…" he got up and started out of the cockpit as Trowa kicked off towards the Heavyarms.

Xxx

Ian Lee smiled "So they followed us after all…"

"Yes, well just goes to show you ZAFT isn't slacking off either… Let's finish them off here… All hands to battle stations, pilots to the briefing room, Lee ready the Mobile Dolls." Neo ordered as he got up.

Lee smiled "We'll get to field test the new equipment then."

Neo nodded as he left through the door.

Xxx

"I don't expect the enemy to enter the debris belt on purpose but it's a dangerous area for fighting so be careful, helmsmen I'm counting on you." Talia said as she took her chair.

"Yes mam!" the helmsman yelled back.

"Shinn and Lunamaria can go out first, is the crew ready?" Talia looked up towards Meyrin's seat.

Meyrin looked down at her "Yes mam!" she smiled.

"Six thousand five hundred to target!" The radar operator said as the door opened.

Talia looked back "Chairman…" She blinked as he took a seat on the bridge being followed by Cagalli, Hilde and Alex.

"May I ask a favor, I would like our honored guests to join us on the bridge of the Minerva…" Durandal smiled at Talia.

Talia blinked "But that's…"

"I'm sure you're aware that the representative is an experienced veteran of many battles and actually took command of a warship in the previous war, I would like to have her perspective as she observes our combat methods." Durandal looked at Hilde "Miss. Schbeiker also was wondering if she could assist in controlling the mobile suits seeing as her suit is still in need of adjustments…"

Talia nodded "Very well then Mr. Chairman if that's how you feel, Miss. Schbeiker if you want take a seat next to Meyrin."

Meyrin looked over and Hilde took the seat next to her "I'll be adding and controlling the preventers so you only have to worry about this ships machines then… also I'll add the IFF codes of our machines to mark them as friendly." Hilde plugged in a small drive and loaded the data up and Meyrin watched as she started to type.

"The Preventers will follow out Lunamaria and Shinn how many…" Talia looked up at Hilde.

"Trowa you stay back in Defense, Duo, Quatre, Nicol and Heero launch after Lunamaria and Shinn." Hilde said as she spoke into her headset.

"_They're deploying all their suits… I'll have Rey stay in the Hangar no sense in him launching unless we need it…"_ Talia thought "Alright then, distance to target?"

"Six thousand to target mam!" the radar operator yelled over.

Talia nodded "Lower the bridge, prepare for ship to ship and anti mobile suit combat!" she ordered and the bridge shook as it started to lower into it's armored interior and the metal bulkhead sealed itself over them.

"_I was wondering why they had such large windows on a warship's bridge it makes a target that screams shoot here… and they can defend their entire bridge crew by sealing it off with a bulkhead."_ Hilde thought as the bridge locked itself into its lowered position.

Xxx

Auel zipped up his flight suit and looked over at Sting "It's that new ship of theirs…" he smirked.

"Yeah… I wonder if we'll see that combining bastard again…" Sting smiled back at Auel as he closed his locker.

"If so let's capture him or at least bust him up…" Auel smiled as he shut his locker.

Sting nodded "Either way we're gonna have some fun today aren't we… Stella…" He looked to the other side of the flight prep room as Stella finished zipping up her flight suit.

Stella looked over at them and nodded.

Xxx

The Mobile suits and Mobile dolls flew out of the hangars of the Girty Lue and started to break off into the debris taking cover.

"Fire anchor, cut engines after firing, launch decoy's, get the timing right on this!" Neo ordered as the crew readied the rocket anchor's targeting.

The Anchor launched and speared into a large asteroid above the ship and it slowly tilted upward around the asteroid.

Xxx

"Lunamaria, ZAKU warrior standby to launch all systems online!" Meyrin's voice echoed through the headsets of the pilots as the Red ZAKU was loaded into the catapult "Commencing launch sequence!"

Hilde smiled "Duo, Deathscythe Hell Custom standby to launch, making final checks on active cloak and hyper jammers, all systems green Duo you're clear to launch."

Duo smirked on her screen "Death launching!" the Deathscythe flew out of the hangar and rolled visible on the main camera's it's cloak opened and spread like jet black wings as the scythe activated the beam an acid green illuminating the black Gundam "It's time for the God of Death to fight again!" the suit virtually disappeared on the camera's as its cloak shut again.

Lunamaria blinked _"God of Death… what earned him…"_ "Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU Launching!" she flew out of the hangar and into open space.

Meyrin nodded "Standby to launch Impulse, Blast module selected, opening silhouette hanger three, platform setup complete. Central catapult online, linear launch system engaged."

"Heero you'll be launching directly after the Impulse." Hilde smiled as Heero appeared on her screen.

Xxx

"They've deployed their mobile suits and are using the asteroid as an ambush point." Catherine looked down to Noin.

"Alright then, all hands level one battle stations remain in active cloak move to blue eighteen delta, activate Gottfried's and Valliant's, load missile tubes one through four with Sledgehammers!" Noin ordered.

Sally smiled "Target enemy warship, as soon as we've fired launch the Leo's unit to engage their mobile suits." She looked up at Catherine "Contact Ensign's Asuka, Chang, and Colonel Zechs inform them that it's starting."

Catherine nodded "Colonel it's starting."

Xxx

Zechs sat reading his book in the cockpit of the Tallgeese 3 "Understood…" he flipped a page in his book "Wufei, Meilan did you hear that?" he turned another page.

"Yes Colonel…" Mayu responded "Any idea on how many?" she asked as the blood red Scorpio floating amongst the wreckage of the debris belt.

Wufei kept his eyes closed "Does it matter? They're mass produced models piloted by weak pilots." The Altron floated amongst the broken rocks on the asteroid's surface.

Xxx

The Impulse rolled as it flew out of the hangar and Durandal smiled "Girty Lue… I wonder if that's a code name or even if it's the true name of that ship… a name reflects its owner's nature… but what if its name is only a fake…" he looked back towards Alex who shifted a little in his seat.

"_Heero might be right… Durandal is a little too sharp…"_ Hilde thought "Wing Zero, you're clear for launch!" she said.

"If something goes by a false name, would it mean that thing is fake… false by nature, is that what it would mean… Alex… Or is it Athrun Zala." Durandal smiled as Athrun looked at him

Meyrin looked over at him.

Xxx

Heero nodded "Heero Yuy, Wing Zero, Launching!" the Wing Zero flew out of the catapult of the Minerva the suit rolled over the bow and transformed "Duo, Nicol, Quatre spread out Nicol go with Quatre, Duo follow me." He ordered as they flew into the Debris belt, _"The Dominion should be close if I know Zechs they've deployed already."_

Lunamaria watched as they readied to break off "I didn't score very well in debris field simulations…"

Heero grit his teeth "Alright then… we'll move as a group."

"The enemy's probably already noticed we're in here… stay on your toes." Shinn said as they pushed deeper into the floating wreckage.

Lunamaria glared at him "I know that… You know you're starting to sound like Rey its throwing me off…"

Quatre blinked "Heero… something's not right…" he readied the shotel's "Don't you think they would have changed cour…" he stopped as his eyes widened.

Xxx

"Anything new on the enemy ship?" Arthur asked.

The radar operator shook his head "Nothing sir, course and speed remain the same."

"Alright, launchers one through with despairs, activate CIWS and Tristan's, we'll get them this time!" Arthur said as the Minerva entered the Debris belt.

Cagalli looked at Durandal "Chairman he's not…"

Durandal smiled "There's nothing to be concerned about representative Attha, I'm not accusing him of anything, I understand what happened and all I want to be certain of is that I'm talking to the real you… Athrun." He looked at Athrun as Athrun looked away.

Hilde looked over "No sense hiding it now then Athrun… and Heero was right you did act way too stiff it blew your cover…" she smiled as she turned back to the consol and blinked "What the a text only message what the hell Heero…"

"Impulse fourteen hundred from bogey one!" The radar operator said and Athrun blinked.

"What it hasn't changed course yet!" Arthur asked.

"DAMN IT!" Talia yelled.

"A Decoy!" Athrun said as he glared.

Talia looked up at him as he shifted in his seat "Ensign Hilde… is the Dominion in the area?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli blinked "Athrun… you can't…"

Hilde nodded "The Dominion should be in this region, I'll attempt to make contact with them but with all this debris it will be hard…"

Xxx

Sting glared "Right… Let's do it!" he said as the Chaos flew out of the wreckage.

"Ok…" Auel said as he smiled and the Abyss followed.

Stella nodded and the Gaia launched.

"Let's just see what those mobile dolls the Lab came up with can do…" Sting said with a wicked grin as he launched the weapons pods after the GuAZI R types following behind the Gundam's and smiled as they fired through the first one.

xxx

The group broke apart "SHAWN!" Lunamaria yelled as the GuAZI blew apart killing the pilot she flew back.

"Scatter, take them one on one!" Shinn yelled as he flew through the beams from the weapons pods as they fired "Damn… they were waiting…"

Heero grit his teeth "It's the Girty Lue, they're above!"

Xxx

"I've lost Bogey One!" the Radar operator said.

"What!" Arthur looked up at him.

Meyrin's eyes widened "I've lost the signal from Shawn's machine! Three heat sourses at yellow sixty two beta."

Hilde glared "it's them, Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss."

Talia glared "Find that ship, find it now!"

Xxx

Neo raised his hand and smirked "It's time…"

"Activate the Mobile dolls, and deploy Dagger team!" Lee ordered "Start the engines, fire missile launchers five through eight, target that battleship with the main guns"

The ship shuddered as the Dagger's launched with heavy anti ship weapons.

Xxx

"Heat source at blue eighteen mark nine Charlie! It's Bogey one mam distance five hundred!"

Arthur looked up at them "What!"

"Along with… twenty mobile suits!" the operator yelled.

Athrun looked at him "How many did you say!"

"Twenty, how the hell do they have…" Talia looked at him.

Athrun grit his teeth "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Hilde watched the movements "These movements they're moving in… They're mobile dolls!"

Athrun glared "Target those mobile dolls, get Trowa out there now!"

Durandal blinked "What's a mobile doll?"

Talia looked up at them as Cagalli spoke "Mobile Dolls are mobile suits that are computer controlled, they were developed during the Eve war. They…"

"Their reaction time is higher than most pilots, even the pilots of the Gundam's from the war, when they were first deployed their use caused the capture of myself, Duo, and the pilot of the Strike Kira…" Athrun spoke as he watched the Heavyarms land on the catapult "If the other's hadn't rescued us we were going to be executed the next day by firing squad."

Xxx

Heero rolled through the shots and fired a burst of the chain gun's into a wave of missiles from the Chaos "Duo close on the… what?"

"Heero we need you back here, they have mobile dolls!" Trowa said as he looked at Heero "They're Daggers converted into mobile dolls!"

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out and if we need to I'll head back and help…" Heero said as he drew his beam saber and charged the Chaos _"Damn it… we should have looked harder for any remains of the strike… all we found were the head and a leg it looked as if the torso was obliterated…"_

Xxx

Trowa opened a line with the bridge "Cover your eyes if you don't want to suffer from temporary blindness…" he flipped a switch and the two inner leg panels opened revealing two launchers "I'm launching high strength blinding flairs that will temporarily cause their computers to malfunction this trick will only work once..."

"Understood all hands near windows and or outside ports shield your eyes!" Talia ordered as the Heavyarms launched the two rockets at the center of their formation.

Trowa closed his eyes _"I hate being back in the smell of blood and gunpowder…"_ the two blasts became as bright as the sun itself turning the entire battlefield into shades of black and white

Xxx

"What was that!" Shinn said as the debris was illuminated.

Duo grit his teeth as he took a swing at the Abyss "It was Trowa launching two D class flairs, they're a hybrid of white phosphorous and gundanium…"

Xxx

The bridge crew opened their eyes and Athrun smirked "Game over for them…" his eyes adjusted to the still slightly illuminated bridge "Trowa didn't just make a few upgrades…"

Talia's mouth dropped open as the Heavyarms stood there both arms holding the twin Gatling guns the chest open with the four mounted inside the shoulders both front and back sides open and fully extended "That thing's a walking arsenal…"

Cagalli laughed "Trowa hasn't changed one bit…"

Trowa glared as he opened fire the wave of micro missiles each locked onto a stationary mobile doll as the Gatling guns ripped through the remainder of the stationary machines "That isn't all of them… make for that asteroid we have some closing on the port side use it as a shield!"

The Minerva flew down along the Asteroid as the Heavyarms opened fire on the closing mobile dolls "Damn it, we have incoming anti ship missiles!"

Talia grit her teeth "Arthur return fire! Launch anti beam depth charges! Meyrin call Shinn and the others back we're sitting ducks like this!"

"Launcher five, launcher ten Despairs fire!" Arthur yelled as the asteroid shattered behind the ship

Xxx

Shinn and Lunamaria flew through the Debris as the Abyss fired on them just narrowly avoiding the shots.

Auel smirked "Gotcha!" he fired all the beams at a pile of wreckage blowing it apart along with the GuAZI behind it.

Lunamaria's eyes widened "Dale!" she yelled.

Shinn grit his teeth as he dodged shots from the weapons pods of the Chaos "Damn it!"

"They've already taken out two of us!" Lunamaria's voice shook with fear of their opponents as she dodged shots from several Daggers just barely keeping ahead of the shots.

"Don't lose concentration you fool!" a voice yelled as a blur flew past and rammed the Chaos knocking it back.

Shinn rolled and looked to see the green and white mobile suit launch its arms into the Dagger's chasing Lunamaria "Only weaklings use mobile dolls!" the male voice said with a cold tone as the flamethrowers on the arms activated

"Wufei…" Shinn said as the Altron retracted its arms and drew the beam trident the double ended green beams activated illuminating the machine.

"Don't just float there fight damn it!" Wufei ordered as he drove the trident through a mobile doll that charged him.

Xxx

"Neidhardts FIRE!" Arthur ordered as the anti mobile suit missiles fired after the mobile dolls.

Trowa grit his teeth "Damn it they're using the debris as a shield!"

"We can't do anything with them behind us like this, can't we turn!" Talia asked.

"No mam, their attacks are cutting us off!" the helmsman yelled back as the ship shuddered from a missile impact.

"What about Rey's ZAKU!" Arthur yelled up to Meyrin.

Talia grit her teeth "There's no way to launch right now!"

Xxx

Lunamaria flew past the Gaia as it transformed and started to run along the wrecked mirror block from a colony chasing her "I've got the Gaia on me!" she yelled as she turned and took aim with the launcher of the gunner ZAKU and fired.

Stella jumped as the beam blew apart the mirror block "Too slow!"

"Who do you think you are anyway!" Lunamaria yelled as she took aim again "You're nothing but thieves!" she fired as the Gaia activated its thrusters and ducked under the shot.

Duo rolled "Damn it, Quatre, Nicol we gotta get rid of these things faster Heero and Wufei can't hold off those three from getting a lucky shot in!" he cut through a mobile doll and took off after another.

"Just how in the hell…" Nicol started as he fired the lancer darts through the cockpits of the three dagger mobile dolls "Did we miss this!"

"Heero was right, they are as hard to track as we were… the only difference is they have an entire battalion." Quatre said as he sliced another mobile doll apart.

The Gaia ran the length of a destroyed space station as Lunamaria flew back away from it right past the three Gundam's.

"Nicol, go after the Gaia, we'll hold off the mobile dolls Luna's machine wont last against it…" Quatre said as he threw a shottle at the mobile doll he was fighting the red hot blade carving its way down through the machine.

Xxx

The Impulse and the Altron flew into the open hangar of some colony debris as the Abyss and the Chaos fired on them.

"Get behind him Auel! This time we'll take his head for sure!" Sting said as he flew towards the hangar entrance.

Auel smirked "Doesn't matter to me, but whatever…"

Shinn grit his teeth as they flew at high speed through the enclosed section "Where'd they go…"

"Don't ask check your sensors, they should be… what the!"

"SHINN!" Luna screamed as her ZAKU crashed through the glass ceiling of the colony block and hit the floor crushing the thrusters and destroying the energy converter for the launcher.

Shinn slid sideways and flipped the twin high energy beam rifles into their firing position and forced the Gaia back only to see more machines closing "Son of a…"

Wufei glared as the Chaos closed from behind "Shinn I'll say this once… don't underestimate them those suits are mobile dolls."

Lunamaria blinked "Mobile dolls… what's…"

"Computer controlled mobile suits, their reaction time is faster and they can fly as fast as their thrusters can output and turn on a dime with no pilot they are deadlier than most ace pilots." Nicol said as he crashed through the ceiling and fired the lancer darts into one of the suits.

Sting grit his teeth as he dodged the attacks of the Altron "Auel where the hell are you!"

"SON OF A…" Auel roared as his suit crashed through the wall "WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS THING COME FROM!"

A large red mobile suit launched what looked like a whip at the Abyss and pulled it off it's feet. "Wufei you alright?" a female voice asked as she launched the Abyss at the Gaia through the glass.

Wufei smirked "about time Meilan…"

"IT'S NATAKU I'VE TOLD YOU I DON'T HOW MANY TIMES!" Mayu roared into the headset as she transformed the large suit into a clawed mobile armor and caught the remaining mobile doll in one of its claws and carved it in half.

Shinn blinked _"That sounded like… Mayu…"_ "Just how many…"

Mayu grit her teeth as the Gaia opened fire on her "You think you can take me!" the whip of the machine raised high over the back like a scorpion tail and launched the tip glowing a bright red aiming for the Gaia.

"Oh crap!" Stella yelled as she pulled up right as the whip pierced right in front of her machine making a hole.

Wufei smirked "You seem to be enjoying the Scorpio Nataku…."

Mayu smiled "Yes dear I am… now quit standing around and let's do this!" The Scorpio started to chase the Gaia back through the debris belt.

Xxx

The Minerva shuddered as the mobile dolls and Girty Lue opened fire on the asteroid.

"Half of our firepower is wasted like this!" Talia glared at the machines.

The gunner looked up "Drifting rocks are getting in the way mam, our shots aren't reaching the enemy!"

Trowa glared _"Damn it… at this rate if we stop moving we're finished I won't be able to hold this many machines off…"_

Xxx

Lee looked at Neo "It's still in this…"

"Indeed it is… but if that ship stops moving it's finished." Neo got up from his seat and smiled "Fire some missiles into the asteroid that ship is clinging to, I think we should treat them to a little shower of rock fragments, enough to bury their whole ship!"

The gunner smirked "Yes sir!" he started imputing the targeting data aiming directly in front of the Minerva.

Neo looked down at Lee "I'll go and finish them, take over for me!" he ordered as he left for the hangar.

"Yes sir!" Lee said as the Girty Lue opened fire on the asteroid.

Xxx

"incoming missiles six of them!" the radar operator yelled.

"Intercept them!" Talia ordered.

The operator blinked "They're not…"

"_They're not shooting at us…"_ he looked at the monitor displaying the asteroid surface and his eyes widened "MOVE IT! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THE ASTEROID RIGHT NOW!" Athrun yelled.

Talia looked up at him as the first missile impacted the asteroid and the ship started to get hit by the rock being dispersed around them.

"Our starboard, Captain!" Arthur yelled.

Meyrin covered her head tears streaming down her face and Hilde looked at her "Get up damn it we're still in this crying wont solve anything, Trowa try to take some of those missiles out!"

"It's no good, my shots aren't getting to them!" Trowa yelled.

"Get us clear, raise bow fifteen!" Talia ordered.

"Second missile wave incoming!" Hilde yelled.

Talia grit her teeth "Cut thrust twenty!"

Xxx

The Exus flew out of the hangar of the Girty Lue and flew towards the Minerva Neo smirked "I know you haven't even had a launching ceremony yet… but I have no choice…"

He targeted the Minerva as two large rocks crashed into the asteroid blocking their flight path and preventing their escape "Mobile dolls follow my targeting data." Neo ordered "I will destroy you!"

Xxx

"Thrusters four through six are damaged, captain at this rate we'll be trapped in here!" Arthur looked at Talia, fear evident on his face.

The helmsman decelerated "Our path is blocked!" he yelled as two large chunks of the asteroid broke off and crashed directly in front of the ship.

"Incoming mobile dolls and a mobile armor!" Meyrin yelled.

Talia picked up the phone "Aves, get Rey out there to help Trowa."

"It's no good the catapult is covered in rocks..." Aves said.

"Then walk him out!" Talia ordered "We need him out there.

Hilde grit her teeth "Damn it… damn it damn it all to hell!" she closed her eyes.

Meyrin looked at her "We're finished… aren't we…"

Hilde opened her eyes and looked at the screen _"What the…They're here…"_

Xxx

"Damn it the Minerva…" Shinn said as he fired on the Chaos "Where the hell did Heero…"

"Heero's on his way back already he'll help defend them with Trowa." Wufei said as he launched the Altron's arm at the Abyss.

"If we don't get back there it's finished two suits can't hold off these things!" Luna yelled as she dodged shots from a Mobile Doll.

Xxx

"How many starboard thrusters are still functioning!" Athrun asked.

Talia looked up at him and then to Durandal who nodded "Six working, but if we go out into open space we'll be a sitting duck we'll be used as target practice."

"No we won't!" Hilde cheered "I've gotten through!" she looked over at Cagalli and Athrun.

Athrun nodded "Fire all the starboard side guns with the thruster's right against the asteroid."

Arthur looked up at him "What!"

"The resulting explosion will push us away in one motion along with the surrounding rock." Athrun said as he looked at Arthur.

"That's insane imagine the damage to the ship's hull if we did that!" Arthur gaped at Athrun.

Athrun glared "It's more important that we get out of here… we're nothing but a target and it will only get worse the longer we stay."

Durandal nodded "Talia…"

Talia sighed "You do have a point… very well we'll give it a try."

"Good… I was worried I'd have to help Trowa move all this rock." A voice echoed through the bridge as one of the rocks in front of the Minerva was split in half by a beam saber as it collapsed a white and blue mobile suit flew up next to the Heavyarms carrying a large cannon and shield both mounted to the shoulder armor.

Hilde pulled open a line "It's good to see you again Representative Attha." A pilot appeared on the screen wearing a blue and black flight suit he said.

Cagalli smiled, "Likewise Colonel Zechs."

Durandal blinked as Zechs nodded "Chairman, after this is over the officers of our unit would like to meet with you, more specifically the political officer aboard the Dominion."

"So long as we survive this I'd be happy to…" Durandal smiled.

"Alright then, Trowa let's deal with these mobile dolls." Zechs said as he took aim with the large beam cannon the two rails split and energy sparked down the length of the weapon as he locked onto the mobile dolls

xxx

Rey blinked as he looked at the mobile suit Zechs was piloting before launching after the mobile armor.

Zechs smiled "Don't bother kid… that mobile armor's mine." He fired the large yellow beam streaked through the debris and just barely missed the Exus.

Rey rolled around the mobile armor and fired "I wont let you!"

"You're really something else, white baldy!" Neo roared as he fired the shots just grazing the white and grey ZAKU.

Xxx

Luna rolled out from her cover and fired on the Abyss forcing it towards the Scorpio as Shinn turned to face the Gaia and fired a wave of missiles from the pods on the launcher pack after it.

Stella glared "This guy… this guy he's so…" she fumed as she fired at the missiles taking them out as she fell back.

Sting rolled as he dodged the Altron's claws "Damn it it's like last time these guys… we can't shoot them down!"

Xxx

"Now for the finish." Lee said

"We might not get a direct hit sir… there are too many rocks in the area." The gunner turned to look at him.

Lee nodded "As long as they're incapable of pursuit that's all that matters, it's not really what the captain wanted but it's the best we can do considering our mobile suits are starting to run low on power."

Xxx

"Girty Lue closing on the Minerva mam." Catherine said as she looked down at Noin.

Noin smiled "Deactivate the active cloak… target the Girty Lue class battleship with the Gottfried's and Valiant's." she ordered as the Dominion's active cloak deactivated.

Sally nodded "Target, Girty Lue range two hundred and closing on Starboard side aim for their guns and engines." She ordered as the bridge crew started locking onto the targets.

Xxx

"All hands brace for impact." Talia ordered "Starboard thrusters to maximum!"

"Starboard side weapons, FIRE!" Arthur ordered as the heavy guns and missiles fired into the asteroid causing a massive explosion pushing the Minerva out into space turning it towards the Girty Lue.

The ship shook as it flew out into space with the Tallgeese and the Heavyarms flanking it.

"Fire at the Girty Lue." Talia ordered "Turn bow thirty!"

Arthur held onto his post as the ship shook "Aiming Tannhauser at the Girty Lue!"

Xxx

Alarms blared on the bridge of the Girty Lue "Prepare to evade!" Lee ordered as rocks flew past the bridge the Minerva shrouded in dust from the explosion.

"Sir detecting enemy warship off the starboard side, they're tracking!" the radar operator yelled.

"HARD TO PORT NOW!" Lee roared as the ship slowly turned.

Xxx

"FIRE!" Noin ordered as the Dominion opened fire with it's main armaments.

Xxx

Talia glared "FIRE!" she ordered and the Tannhauser mega particle cannon opened fire streaking down the port side of the Girty Lue just biarly missing the main bulk of the ship.

Xxx

Noin smiled as she watched the ship falling back "Head for the Minerva they still have those mobile dolls after their ship."

Xxx

Neo grit his teeth as he fell back "Damn it, we had them on the ropes and now they're back in the game!" he locked onto the Minerva as he flew closer.

Rey flew up and opened fire forcing the Exus to fall back he fired after it chasing it towards the Girty Lue and away from his ship and only stopped when the mobile armor fired the retreat signal.

Lee glared as the Minerva flew past and the Dominion pulled alongside her "Fire the retreat signal for Oakley and the others, we're leaving this area now."

Neo looked over at the monitor showing the white ZAKU "I suppose this is goodbye, for now but I look forward to our next encounter… farewell for now white baldy and your little friends…"

Xxx

The Chaos Gaia and Abyss slowed as the retreat order was fired "Damn it, game over with only two kills!" Auel complained.

"It's out of our hands. Stella, Neo's calling us!" Sting said as he flew past "he says to come back."

Stella nodded "Understood."

Xxx

Shinn glared as he watched the suits retreat "Damn it we didn't…"

"No use complaining now… what's done is done…" Quatre said as he flew up to the Impulse.

Lunamaria opened a line with the Minerva "I'm detecting a unknown ship near the Minerva mam…"

"It's alright…" Heero said as he flew towards them "It's the Dominion, Wufei, Nataku… let's go we have to debrief Noin and Dorothy on the situation."

"Debrief nothing Heero, we could have almost caused an international incident…" Duo gaped.

"Oh and Duo…" Heero opened a line with him "Zechs says to watch your mouth around Hilde it's rubbing off on her…"

"Hay I don't swear that often!" Duo complained.

"Enough Maxwell!" Zechs ordered "We have a meeting with Chairman Durandal and according to a possible report we have a problem that we might have to deal with."

Heero glared "What kind of problem?"

Xxx

"Wha… that can't be right…" an operator said.

"It's true… look…" another said "Even though it's slight you can tell it's moving…"

"That's impossible Junius Seven is supposed to be in a stable orbit…"

Xxxxxxx

Well then… RIP to the two generic pilots of the Minerva who never had a scene or line in the entire series…

Junius seven has started to move… will the preventers do anything about it?

"Do you need to ask that question really Ald…" Zechs asked as he walked over.

Well it's part of the … oh hay Quatre…

"You… YOU DAMNED!" Quatre leveled a sword at Ald's face "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DO THAT!"

Now Quatre… come on it wasn't that bad…

"YOU MADE ME!" Quatre's face was bright red as he readied to strike

*Swipe*

SAVE ME! *Ran over to the couch*

Trowa you've gotta do something Quatre's gone mad.

"Your fault you wrote him to do that I'm not saving you…" Trowa said as Ald ducked from another slash

"GET BACK HERE ALD!" Quatre roared as he chased Ald down the hall.

See you next time… if Quatre doesn't kill me!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Hey guys I left us off at Junius seven in motion time for some action… will the preventers pull it off? Well we have a…

"Ald…" Heero walked over

Yeah what Heero?

"What's the size of this thing again?" Heero asked as he pulled up data on the Plants

Ummm… I think sixteen kilometers across…

"Lovely… that's four times larger than Libra… better get started…" Heero started for the door

You heard the man… enjoy.

xxxxxx

Ch 3

"Solar wind velocity is steady, flair level at S three estimated particle arrival thirty seconds." An operator said as he observed the mobile suits moving between the outer strands of the ruins of Junius Seven.

"Hurry up, how's unit nine looking?" a commander in a GINN high maneuver type asked.

"Just about ready sir!" a pilot responded as the small working pods punched numbers into the flair motors.

"Emitted particle arrival imminent, beginning countdown to flair motor ignition, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, particle flux detected flair motors operational." The controller said as the strands of melted glass and rubble started to glow an ominous red as the motors activated and Junius Seven started to move.

"Junius seven is moving!" the controller said as the commander's and pilots saluted the remains of the colony.

The commander looked around the cockpit of his GINN high maneuver type "Allen… Christen… we'll be reunited after this…"

He watched as the ruins started to shift within the structures as it slowly made its way towards Earth. "NOW FALL OUR GREAT TOOMBSTONE! ON A WORLD THAT HAS FORGOTTEN THE VOICES OF SORROW, THAT CLOSES ITS EYES TO THE TRUTH AND CHOOSES TO WALLOW IN DECEIT! THE HOUR OF CORRECTION IS NOW AT HAND!"

Xxx

"Junius seven has accelerated by an additional two percent!" A controller yelled in ZAFT's headquarters.

Ezalia grit her teeth _"Damn it how could something like this happen…"_

Xxx

"So what is the reason for such an urgent meeting Captain Noin?" Cagalli asked as she looked at her as she stood in front of them in the briefing room onboard the Minerva.

Noin nodded "We were on our way to investigate a report about a radical group's intentions when we received the information about the missions failure to recapture those machines… and in the time since those radicals have carried through with their intentions." She pulled up a report on the screen.

The assembled group started to read like mad down the page it was a short statement _"We the members of the fifth mobile suit division of ZAFT feel that the injustice of the war has not been ratified, as such we intend to carry out Patrick Zala's vision of the Coordinator's world, this world has chosen to live in lies and deceit for too long, it has forgotten the sorrow the anguish we felt the pain when we lost our loved ones but no more."_

Heero got up "Where was their last known position."

"They were headed in the direction of the remains of Junius Seven, if the reports were true with what they had onboard their ship…" Zechs stood and walked forward "Then they intend to perform a colony drop."

Durandal's eyes widened in horror "How long ago was the last contact, we're half way between Junius seven and the PLANTS we can intercept them…"

"It was earlier today, when this message was transmitted, we've since received word that Junius seven has started moving on a collision course." Noin said as she got up "Representative we also made contact with the ESUN on this matter and are ordered to intercept and stop it from hitting Earth."

Cagalli nodded "Absolutely we cannot allow it to hit Earth it would be as if Libra had…" she stopped as Athrun put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that simple… Libra was only three thousand five hundred meters in length… Using Peacemillion as a battering ram to force it away and Heero shooting a fraction of the ship that wasn't going to break up in the atmosphere causing its engine to explode… A PLANT is nearly four times the size of Libra it's sixteen kilometers across at the bottom… we'll need to break it up…" Athrun stated as he walked over to Zechs.

"The damage would have been the same according to the calculations… if it impacts in one piece then it will cause a nuclear winter that will last hundreds of years." Zechs looked at the pilots in the room "Needless to say we don't intend on letting it hit…"

Durandal nodded "I agree, the council has been informed correct?"

"They were the ones who informed us that it had started moving… they are preparing a statement to the nations of the world. We also have authorization if the worse case should happen and it does hit to evacuate to the ESUN." Noin walked over to Talia and held out a disc "This is the data on the Dominion and our machines, we've also contacted ZAFT's Preventer's forces and they are in route already."

Zechs made his way to the door "Oh and Athrun… we'll need you to help too the more machines on this one the better… Meilan has elected to let you use the Scorpio."

Athrun nodded "Yes sir…"

Xxx

Wufei and Mayu walked into the lounge on the Minerva to find the pilots and crew talking about the recent incidents.

Wufei smirked "He's here…" he said to Mayu as he spotted the black haired pilot staring out the window into space.

Mayu nodded "Remember Wufei… be nice…" she whispered to him.

Vino took a drink of his coffee "Yeah but how did it start moving?"

"Maybe a meteorite hit… something from outside that altered the orbit…" Yolant said as he looked back.

Shinn walked over to the vending machine and got another Coffee "So is that thing really on a collision course with Earth?"

Meyrin nodded "Yeah… that's what the Preventers information points at their officers have been shut up… Oh hey…" she noticed the two pilots as they made their way over "So you must be the pilots of…"

Mayu nodded "We're two of the Preventer's pilots, and yes it is moving we have orders to intercept it." She looked at Shinn.

Shinn looked at them "So which machines do you pilot?"

"I'm Nataku pilot of the Scorpio, and this is my husband Wufei pilot of the Altron." Mayu said as she watched Shinn _"If I was telling the truth about being his wife Shinn would probably want to kill him… no he'd still want to kill him for being my boyfriend…"_

Shinn stood and walked over "So you're the pilot of the Altron…" he held out his hand "I owe you for saving my life in Orb."

Wufei blinked and took the handshake "Don't be so reckless… it's bad for your health…"

Shinn looked at him "What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Well let's see… leaving yourself open to attack… running down a hill after who knows what…" _"You left yourself open during the fight in the debris belt…" Wufei released his hand "And the pilot of that Red machine of yours needs to work on her aim."

Lunamaria glared "I'm perfectly fine with my aim thank you!"

Wufei smirked "When you see Heero ask him what he thinks or even Trowa for that matter, the targeting alignment or reaction time for your suit seems low you always end up shooting just behind or just ahead of your target."

"How can you say that?" Rey asked as he looked at Wufei.

"Experience… when you fight in guerilla warfare you learn to take care of your weapons that means doing all the repairs yourself and maintenance, every single pilot in the preventers knows his or her machine from top to bottom, every part and knows how to repair it." Wufei turned to leave.

Mayu nodded to the ZAFT pilots and followed Wufei as they exited the room "Did you have to insult them Wufei?" she asked as they rounded the corner to the next hall.

"I was being polite, though her machine does need tuned…" Wufei entered the lift as the door closed "I'm surprised… for just graduating they did better than most of OZ's pilots from the war…"

"So what was it that you really meant when you said Shinn was too reckless?" Mayu asked.

"That he was an idiot for running…" Wufei stopped _"Damn it she did it again…" _he looked at Mayu who was glaring at him "Hay it's not my fault he's a moron…"

Mayu glared at Wufei "So says Mr. perfection who gets his butt kicked by his girlfriend when we spar…"

Wufei glared at her "Only because I let you wom…" he stopped "Mayu." _"Shit here comes the lecture…"_

"You were just about to… oh you're so lucky Wufei honestly if we weren't in this situation I'd be half tempted to slap you." Mayu turned and stared at the door.

"I'm trying to get better at it you know… it's hard breaking bad habits…" Wufei said _"Damn it… open mouth insert foot, this dating garbage is hard… no wonder Maxwell says he always gets an earful from Hilde…"_ he blinked as he felt his arm being tugged "Wha…" he looked at Mayu as she wrapped her arms around his.

"You know… even though you have a degree in aerospace engineering Wufei you can be a real idiot yourself sometimes…" Mayu rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way out of the lift towards the transport to the Dominion.

Xxx

Lunamaria looked around at their group "Well if Junius seven is moving… just what can we do about it?"

Rey looked at them "Just break it up…"

Vino blinked "Break it up?"

"That thing…" Yolant gaped at Rey.

"Listen it's impossible to change its orbit so if you want to stop it from striking earth, break it up." Rey uncrossed his arms and stood from his seat at the table.

"But it's huge, even if you split it half it's still eight kilometers!" Yolant looked at him.

Heero stopped at the door and looked in "Looks like we weren't the only ones talking about it…" he nodded into the room at the younger members of the crew of the Minerva.

Athrun nodded "Let's listen to them for a bit…"

"Eavesdropping isn't nice you know that right…" Zechs said from behind them before he made his way into the room towards the vending machines.

Meyrin blinked as she looked at Zechs "No way…"

"Exactly Meyrin there's no way we can pull it off…" Vino said as he looked at her.

Yolant shrugged "oh well… if it's meant to be then it's meant to be…" he stood and smiled at the group "It's out of our hands but hay look on the bright side this will take care of a lot of hassles for us in the future things will be way better on the plants from now on…"

"Is that what you think then?" A voice spoke calmly from behind him and Meyrin covered her mouth as Yolant looked up into the face of Zechs Marquise.

"Uhhhhh…" Yolant stuttered.

"Do you know how many people that would kill… both natural's and coordinators… well in excess of six billion." Zechs said as he looked around at the group "If you all think the same then you should be ashamed to call yourselves personnel aboard this ship or even members of a military force that has the means to stop that from occurring."

"And just who are you…" Shinn glared at Zechs

Heero smirked as he walked into the room followed by Athrun and stopped "Colonel… Captain Noin asked us to be nicer to them…"

Lunamaria blinked "Colonel he's an…"

"I know that Heero but arrogance gets people killed… in any role in the military and ignorance in a crisis situation is inexcusable…" Zechs said as he opened the can of Coffee.

Rey stopped "You're…"

Athrun nodded "So Zechs, how's the Tallgeese III in comparison to the Epyon?"

Zechs looked at him "It handles about the same, the designer was the same for both machines…"

Athrun blinked "Wait Treize created two…"

Zechs smiled "Treize did at the same time he was working on the Tallgeese two he was already half way done on the Tallgeese three however it wasn't finished in time for the last battle of the Eve war."

Rey gaped "But how… you died we watched the footage of the duel between you and Commander Graves… you both lived…"

Zechs looked at Rey "I expected he would… we both missed our targets… So who are the pilots amongst this group?" he looked around at them.

Lunamaria, Rey, and Shinn stood and saluted "We are, sir." Rey said.

Zechs nodded "You need more training… whoever was the pilot of the Red ZAKU needs to recalibrate their targeting system and spend more time on the range, the pilot of the Impulse needs to work on fighting multiple opponents." He turned and started towards the door "Heero… see to it that the Noir is ready for action."

Heero nodded "Yeah Zechs… also get in contact with Relena, we need authorization to use the Lohengrin's… and Zero's twin buster rifle…"

Zechs waved as he exited the room leaving the two with the young crew of the Minerva.

"The nerve of that guy…" Shinn turned back to looking out into space.

Athrun chuckled "Zechs hasn't changed one bit has he… but he does make a good point."

Heero looked at Yolant "You might like to know this… besides having friends on that earth I have a lot at stake with this if we don't pull it off."

Lunamaria blinked "What do you mean Heero?"

Athrun nodded "Heero's family lives in Orb, his mother was the test pilot for the warp drive system and now lives in the Orb Union with his younger brother."

Heero walked over next to Shinn and took a seat "Zechs is right… Lunamaria check the targeting system on your suit… I have a feeling we'll be seeing the cause of it starting to move in the first place when we're there…"

Shinn looked at him "What's that supposed to mean didn't some meteor hit it or something…"

"A radical group from within ZAFT is most likely responsible… the Dominion was going to investigate but stopped when they found out we failed to capture those machines." Heero sighed and looked over at Athrun "Athrun how long has it been since you fought in an actual combat situation besides Armory One?"

"The end of the last war, I've mostly been stuck behind a desk… once in a while I'd get out and practice with Orga, Clotho, and Shani but that's about it…" Athrun said as he walked over.

Heero nodded "Alright, just going to warn you… the Scorpio is a wicked machine…"

Athrun looked at Heero "Come on how bad can it be?"

"It put me out cold when I pushed it to it's limit… needless to say we put a limiter on it but it's capabilities are equal if not higher than Zero's in close combat, it's closer to the Epyon's design." Heero looked at Athrun who looked shocked.

Athrun smirked "Still doesn't hurt as bad as the Siberia fiasco did it?"

Heero laughed as the other's looked at them "No it's not that bad Athrun…"

Shinn looked at them "What's the Siberia fiasco?"

"This idiot sitting next to you decided to counter a demand made by our enemy during operation Meteor, they were holding the threat of using missiles on a colony over us if we didn't surrender…" Athrun smiled as he looked at Shinn "So…"

"I opened the hatch walked out and self detonated the suit." Heero said calmly "It hurts like hell…"

The others in the room looked at him "How the hell did you…"

"Well… let's see…" Athrun held up a hand "Ribs broken, left arm broken, you re broke your right thigh the week after it had healed completely lost a significant amount of blood… oh and we can't forget a day after you were conscious you jumped ship even though you still had a severe concussion and enough injuries that anyone normal would have died from…"

Heero smirked "You forgot the broken right arm…"

Shinn gaped "How the hell are you alive?"

"I went back and checked why it didn't kill me… the detonation device was supposed to trigger the main reactor's explosion virtually vaporizing the entire suit along with me… it didn't go off…" Heero looked at Shinn.

"Did you just say reactor as in those things are nuclear powered!" Lunamaria gaped.

"No sense hiding it… the Gundams that we piloted all the way up till the end of the last war and those ones in the hangar are powered by Gundanium nuclear fusion reactors, they don't require N Jammer Cancellers to work so they're legal by the treaties standards." Athrun smiled as Heero nodded.

"So… are just our two ships going to stop Junius Seven from falling?" Rey asked.

Athrun shook his head "ZAFT's Preventers branch will be joining us."

"ZAFT has a branch of the preventers but we have no…" Meyrin gaped as Heero stood.

"Yzak's going to like the upgrades to the Duel…" Heero said as he made his way towards the door.

Athrun nodded "By the way… the Joule Squadron is ZAFT's preventers branch." He followed Heero out of the room.

Xxx

"Now… this is a complete disaster…" an elderly man said as he sipped some brandy the room filled with other gentlemen all dressed in formal attire.

Another man looked at him "An unprecedented crisis, a scenario for the complete and utter destruction of Earth." He took a shot at the pool table as the other gentlemen watched.

The man smirked "Has anyone ever written one like this?" he asked.

"I've ordered Phantom Pain to return and investigate it, just in case…" the man walked forward his pale hair shined in the light of the room.

"Will everything be alright?" another elderly man asked.

The pale haired man smiled "Everything will be fine…"

The elderly man with the brandy looked over at him from his seat in the high backed armchair "Under the circumstances what purpose would an investigation serve at this point?"

The pale haired man looked at him "That's what we're investigating…" he smiled.

The man he was playing pool against looked over at him "So why are we meeting Djibril?" he asked.

Lord Djibril smiled back at him as he stood to take his shot "See… I can't imagine the Atlantic federation and the other governments of the world to do everything they can to prevent that thing from falling…" he chalked the end of his cue and took aim for his shot "And they're preparing emergency plans in case it does fall… I'm sure…" he took his shot sinking two balls at once.

Djibril held his arms behind his back as he watched "I don't think I'm being overly dramatic when I say… this event has me completely shocked… Junius seven… is this really happening. But how could this be, those were the first questions that filled my mind as well…" Djibril mused.

Another member of Logos looked over "Cut to the chase will you Djibril…"

Djibril smiled "But no… that's the point…" the members looked at him as he spoke "Given what's about to occur soon the whole world will be asking those same questions. That's where we come in… we're going to give them the right answers."

The room broke into a dull murmur as the executives talked amongst themselves.

Djibril smiled "Durandal of the PLANT's has already sent a warning to all the nations of Earth, he also sent a message stating that he was doing everything in his power to prevent a collision."

A member nodded "He was quick to do so…"

"They're panicking as well…" another said as he stood.

The elderly man nodded "Perhaps this event is due to natural causes… if that is the case…"

Djibril looked at them "So… what at this point all of that has been rendered irrelevant."

"Oh…" The man asked as he looked at Djibril from his seat.

"What's important… is what happens after the disaster when the shattered grieving population starts searching for answers what really matters is what we tell them…"

The other elderly executive with the brandy looked at him "Damn it man you're already thinking that far ahead?"

Djibril looked at him "Of course… Regardless of the cause no one can deny that very soon one stupid clumsy object up in the sky is going to come crashing down on our heads!" the room murmured as he spoke "It's a humiliation a shame, think of how this looks because of that thing we all run around looking scared and spineless!"

The room murmured as he continued "Somebody must pay for this disgrace… But who, why who else but the coordinators who put that thing in space in the first place! Doesn't that make sense?"

The elderly man nodded "That's fine with me… but umm…"

Another man looked over "Given the situation our casualties could be so extensive that we might not have the strength left to fight a war…"

Djibril looked at him "That is my reason for gathering you here today… Escaping and seeking shelter are fine, I'd like to request your collective support and approval for such a course of action."

The elderly man nodded and placed his pipe back in his mouth.

Another smiled "Now I see…"

The man next to him nodded "Audacious…"

"The resulting hatred for the coordinators will get the people fired up they will fight…" another man said from his seat at a table.

The man across from him nodded "The ones that are left anyway…" he smirked "I suppose we'll be bringing them together with the power of hatred…"

The man with the pipe looked back at him "It appears there are no objections to your plan, Djibril." His beard was grey and his head bald on top the hair going around the back

Djibril smiled "Thank you very much…"

The man nodded "Then we shall meet next after the incident, have a detailed plan prepared by that time…"

Djibril nodded "I shall…"

"But I wonder… how great will our casualties be?" the man asked as he looked to his younger counterpart "What is your opinion Vingt?"

The man closed his book his uniform set him apart from the others in the room a cobalt blue with double buttons running down the breast with a white front his brown hair short "A similar situation occurred where I'm from as you know… you made contact with me and the Foundation after learning of us, needless to say it is a bold plan… the only wildcard will be the Preventers."

Djibril smiled "The technology Romefeller has provided thus far is very interesting, the thought of computer controlled mobile suits is genius…" he watched as the man walked up

"War brings out the best in humanity… that is what my late brother believed, I happen to agree with him. Mobile dolls are a weapon but nothing can match a trained pilot. If you replace all men on the battlefield it becomes nothing more than a game of chess." Vingt said as he stopped at the window next to the table and looked out at the wildlife "It is a tragedy to see such beauty destroyed."

Djibril looked at him "Romefeller really is different… Chief Representative Kushrenada."

Vingt looked at him his blue eyes cold "We believe in tradition, that's what separates Romefeller from Logos."

Xxx

"Commander we have an incoming transmission from the ship accompanying the Minerva." The communications officer said.

"Put it on screen." Yzak said as he Dearka and Shiho looked over the map table onboard the Voltaire.

The screen came to life and Noin sat there "Commander Joule it's been some time."

Yzak looked up "Captain Noin… this is a… surprise…" he blinked "When did…"

"I see representative Joule neglected to tell you that we were the ship accompanying the Minerva." Noin sighed.

Dearka walked forward his black uniform in stark contrast to his friends "So… if you're here I'm guessing you had something to do with why all hell broke loose at Armory One?"

Noin nodded "As you both know, Junius Seven is moving you'll get there before us… we have your machines ready."

Shiho blinked "But a ZAKU could outperform the Duel and the Buster…"

"During the months we had them we upgraded them significantly using designs we got our hands on from the Earth Forces latest models. Also Shiho I've decided you needed a machine so I'm giving you mine which was the upgraded version of the Aegis." Noin looked at her.

Yzak nodded "This isn't going to be like Libra…"

"You're right…" Zechs said as he floated up next to Noin "Expect hostiles, apparently there was a Rogue group of ZAFT in the area, be cautious we can't afford any mistakes this time."

Yzak saluted "Yes Colonel Zechs."

The bridge crew looked at Yzak then back at the man on the screen.

Zechs smiled "Oh and Dearka, congratulations on the promotion…"

Dearka smirked "We'll be waiting and I hope you kept Buster nice and clean I don't want to be greeted by a dusty cockpit."

Noin smiled "They both still have that new mobile suit smell… the only parts we salvaged were the reactors, armor and most of the weaponry."

Yzak nodded as the line closed then looked to the radar operator "Distance to target?"

"Distance five thousand and closing sir." The radar operator said.

Dearka looked out the forward part of the bridge "Look at the size of that thing… it's huge…"

"What did you expect… they have to be big Dearka we live on these things remember…" Yzak said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"The Mission we're on right now is very important, I commented on its size because it reminded me of just how important." Dearka kicked off towards the door again.

Dearka turned as the door opened as Yzak moved to follow "Listen we don't have a lot of time on this one, the Minerva and Dominion are on their way, we don't want to be the laughing stock of the Preventers." Yzak said as Shiho stopped next to him.

"Yzak…" Shiho started as the door to the lift closed "The Aegis wasn't that one designed as a close combat mobile suit?"

"It's something like that, it's actually pretty balanced has two beam rifles and a beam cannon the legs and arms each mount a beam saber one on each foot and one on each arm that can be hand held…" Yzak said as the lift opened and they made their way towards the flight prep room.

"Yzak I'm more of a ranged fighter, you know that…" Shiho blinked as he turned to look at her.

"It also mounts a high powered beam cannon known as a Scylla when in mobile armor mode the original Aegis could use its arms to latch onto an opponent and then fire point blank through their suit or even just closing and firing with it… who knows what the new one can do… it might be completely different…" Yzak said as he opened the door.

Dearka nodded "Don't sweat it Shiho… besides even a rose has its thorns…"

Yzak glared at Dearka "Elsman that was cheesy… honestly I don't know how Miriallia can put up with you sometimes…"

"I think it's fine Yzak… besides I can handle myself in close combat… with you and Dearka there this shouldn't be a problem at all…" Shiho pulled her flight suit out.

Xxx

"Distance to target?" Talia asked as she looked up at the Radar operator.

"Twelve hundred to target mam." He responded as Durandal took his seat on the bridge joined by Cagalli.

"What the… why did they come back?" Meyrin blinked as three machines approached the Dominion "Three machines from the Joule squadron are entering the Dominion mam…" she looked down at Talia

Cagalli smiled "Don't worry it's just Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho getting their machines…"

Xxx

"YO Yzak it's been some time man!" Howard waved as the three pilots each in a ZAFT pilots suit descended the lift's from their ZAKU's.

"Yeah Howard, so where's the…" Yzak stopped as the lights came on behind Howard revealing the three suits the Duel a dark navy and cobalt blue the shield mounted on the shoulder like the Altron and the Tallgeese the missile systems integrated into the armor.

Dearka's mouth hung open as he looked up at the Buster the anti armor shotgun and long range beam cannon over the shoulders two more beam rifles mounted on the hips each with a bayonet off the end of the barrel the chest from what he could see contained four missile pods "Damn Howard you pulled some overtime…"

Howard smiled "The Blu Duel and the Verde Buster are your machines, the Duel's assault shroud has been incorporated along with improving the weapons load out it has a pair of retractable beam pistols that are arm mounted, also the upper chest contains the stiletto anti armor rocket penetrators."

Yzak nodded "So no rail gun?"

"It's mounted in the shield Yzak." Howard smiled as Yzak noticed the long barrel running the length of the inner side of the shield.

"What about the Buster?" Dearka asked.

"We've improved the long range capabilities of it… it mounts six missile pods each with eighteen micro missiles… we took the opportunity to upgrade it to be able to hold its own like the Heavyarms… also the hip mounted beam rifles can attach to the anti armor cannon and high powered beam cannon over the shoulders to give them an extra kick… the Earth Forces didn't think like the scientists when they redeveloped your old machines so we improved on them…" Howard smiled and looked to Shiho.

Shiho looked up at the Aegis a dark cerulean blue and teal her mark over the left shoulder "Any improvements to the Aegis?" She asked.

Howard nodded "The Rosso Aegis, or XXXG-01AA Rosso Aegis, the AA stands for advanced acceleration, it's speed is comparable to the Deathscythe Hell, the Tallgeese three and the Wing Zero also while in its mobile suit form we've made the Scylla beam cannon available as an armament, and improved it by incorporating the technology from the Forbidden. Also we've increased the power of the beam rifles so they'd be equal to the D.E.E.P. Arms"

Yzak gaped "That thing can bend shots like the Forbidden…"

Shiho smiled "Thanks Howard I think that will do…"

Howard nodded "Now get going… the others will be following shortly."

Shiho looked at the machine next to hers almost two heads taller "Hay Howard what's that… it looks like an over sized Leo…"

Howard looked at it "That's the OZ- 16MSX-D Scorpio, its Mayu's machine… but for this one Athrun's piloting it…"

Yzak stopped in mid stride towards his machine "What the hell! Zala's here were we the only ones not informed!" he roared as he spun around.

"No Yzak… you weren't the only one not informed they took the liberty of making a nearly unannounced trip…" Athrun's head poked out of the hatch of the Scorpio.

Dearka waved "Hey Athrun… Long time…"

"Dearka get moving we don't have all day that thing's still on a collision course with Earth!" Yzak shouted as he started up the lift.

Dearka blinked and saw Shiho readying hers to take her up to the Aegis he took off at a run for the Buster.

Less than ten minutes later all their machines were launched and on their way to Junius Seven.

Shinn looked at the machines that had joined them he opened a line with Lunamaria "Luna just how many machines do you think those guys have I mean… what are those machines behind us…"

The black and purple of the suits carrying asteroid breakers each had a single camera in the head and flew in formation after transforming.

"Shinn… you might want to…" Luna started.

"They're known as Taurus's they're about on par with a ZAKU…" Heero said "No sense asking questions to people who don't know the answer Shinn…"

Dearka laughed "Heero cut the kid some slack… he didn't fight with us during Operation Meteor.

"Dearka, we've got a problem!" Yzak yelled "Our team's being attacked!" he pushed the Duel to its max and flew ahead.

"Damn it!" Dearka glared as the others flew to catch up "Just our rotten luck…"

Shinn grit his teeth as they flew over the edge of Junius Seven "What in the…"

"Commander!" a pilot yelled as the Duel flew over the ridge "They're… AHHHH!" he screamed as a high maneuver type GINN cut him in half.

Yzak closed on the GINN "YOU BASTARD!" he fired only to watch the machine roll out of the way.

Shinn opened fire on the GINN's "We have to keep them away from the work crews!"

Heero glared "Yzak these guys aren't…" he rolled out of the way from a GINN as it fired he opened fire with the chain guns of the Wing Zero watching the shots shred the cockpit of the GINN.

"Heero's right these guys are vets. Shinn, Luna, Rey form up we're… what the!" Athrun dodged a shot as three machines flew over the ridge.

Shinn glared "They're here, Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss!" he launched after the Abyss.

Lunamaria broke off and Hilde followed her after the Gaia "You won't get away this time!" Luna yelled.

"Lunamaria lets do this!" Hilde yelled as the Strike Noir pulled its heavy swords from the backpack and charged.

Athrun glared "I'll take the Chaos, everyone else go after the GINN's"

Duo smirked "Athrun remember if you scratch the paint on Nataku's machine she'll rip you a new one…"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind while I'm taking the Chaos apart." Athrun rolled and activated the claws of the Scorpio the tail like whip arched high over the suit as it chased the Chaos.

Heero rolled and dove on a GINN "Cover the work crews they won't gain… damn it!" he glared as a GINN took out one of the asteroid breakers drawing the beam saber of the Zero he cut it in half "keep on your toes they have numbers on their side."

Over a divisions worth of the black and purple high maneuver GINN's flew out from the wreckage.

Shinn glared "These bastards!" he fired on a pair of suits the beams transiting the cockpits.

Duo smirked as he flew between two suits at high speed before rocketing vertical and diving on them cutting them each in half with one fluid motion of the beam scythe.

"Please surrender we don't want to kill you!" Quatre yelled as the GINN's fired on the Sandrock.

Rey blinked "Quatre?" as they continued to fire he turned to fire just as Quatre threw the shottle's each glowing red as they melted through the suits the explosions launching them back to the Sandrock.

"I warned you…" Quatre said softly as he turned and carved another GINN's legs off.

Trowa fired a wave of missiles into the GINN's as they tried to attack the work crews "Just how many of these things… Damn it just how many sides have mobile dolls in this thing now!" he opened fire with the eight Gatling guns of the Heavyarms in a hail of beams and bullets.

Dearka glared "Mobile dolls just when… damn it he's right they're moving way too fast!" the Verde Buster landed behind the Heavyarms and the two artillery suits opened fire on the GINNS in a massive wave of shells.

xxx

Shinn grit his teeth as he circled the Abyss "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he parried the halberd of the Abyss and kicked it away readying to take a shot with his beam rifle.

Auel grit his teeth "Like hell I'm going to let you!" he righted his machine and fired with the beams cannons mounted in the shroud of the Abyss.

Shinn rolled through the shots and rammed the Abyss with the shield knocking it into a building.

xxx

Stella glared "I'll get you!" she transformed the Gaia and charged Lunamaria ramming her into the ground and fired with the beam cannons on the Gaia.

Luna glared "Damn it!" she ejected the gunner pack and flipped back as the beams hit the pack exploding covering her.

Hilde smiled "Luna fire, force her back!"

"Right!" Luna opened fire with the beam rifle forcing the Gaia back right as Hilde flew over it.

Hilde smiled as she fired the palm mounted rocket anchors into the back of the Gaia and flipped it throwing it to the ground.

Xxx

Yzak dodged shots from three GINNS "Lets test these…" he activated the Stiletto armor penetrators and threw them into the GINNS each penetrated into the suit and blew up shredding the suits _"Damn Howard really went out of his way…"_

Nicol flew close "Yzak lets…"

"Can it Nicol I'm the commander here!" he leveled the beam rifle at a approaching GINN and fired the grenade launcher mounted below the barrel.

Nicol took aim over him and fired the lancer darts through several GINN's "Don't get cocky Yzak you missed some!" he fired the arrestors into two machines they convulsed before blowing apart _"The virus spreader system is working wonderfully let's see…"_

Zechs flew past and landed next to an asteroid breaker "Yzak what's the code to start these?"

"Just hit eight until you fill the bar it will start automatically, we don't need weapons locks on breakers…" Yzak said as he landed and activated the breaker.

Xxx

Heero flew through the wreckage of Junius seven approaching where Athrun and the Chaos were fighting "Athrun get away from the Chaos!" Heero ordered as he raised the twin buster rifle "I have authorization to use the twin buster now…"

Athrun dropped away at high speed "Target's clear hit him!"

Sting glared "What the!" he locked onto the Zero "When did he get a… OH SHIT!" he rolled down just narrowly missing the massive beam.

Xxx

Talia blinked "What the hell was that?"

"The twin buster rifle, the main weapon of the Wing Zero, it has the power of a battleships beam weaponry…" Cagalli said as another large beam streaked out of the remains of Junius Seven.

Durandal smiled "Looks like we might just have averted this!" Junius seven split apart across the middle as he spoke half floating back in space from the forward part.

Xxx

Dearka smiled "We did it, that's great keep it up!"

"Don't get antsy Elsman!" Yzak yelled "This thing's still twice the size of Libra we need to break this thing up a lot more!" he drew both the beam sabers and cut a GINN in half.

Shiho flew past at high speed "Yzak, Dearka, Trowa drive them towards me!" she split apart the legs of the Aegis and activated the beam sabers each looking like a large golden yellow thorn on a brilliant blue flower.

The three opened fire driving the suits towards Shiho who rolled through them the large beam sabers cutting the suits apart the final one flew away as she caught it and latched on plunging the sabers into the suit "Even a rose has its thorns!" Shiho yelled as she fired the Scylla beam cannon ripping the suit apart.

Xxx

The Gundam's linked up again as the confusion from the remains splitting drove the suits apart.

"If we get any closer it's going to be risky!" Duo yelled as he swung the scythe through a pair of suits.

"What Maxwell it's not like we haven't done a mobile suit only entry before…" Wufei said as he drove the beam trident through a GINN and launched it into another suit.

"I was talking about the Minerva's crew… ours can survive reentry, from what we saw a ZAKU cant…" Duo said as he looked at Rey and Luna's suits.

"Damn it, it's them again!" Shinn opened fire as the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss closed.

Heero glared "Leave them to me…" he split the twin buster rifle and took aim "There are GINN's behind them." He locked onto the suits and fired the two large beams streaking through the GINN's as the three stolen Gundams flew down away from the shots.

"Alright, let's show them why we're Gundam pilots!" Duo charged first followed by the others as Rey Lunamaria and Shinn stood back watching the veterans fight.

Shinn watched as Heero and Yzak flew past the Chaos cutting its arms off as they flew by readying to circle back and take it out _"Why do they call themselves Gundam Pilots?"_

Trowa and Dearka opened fire on the Abyss taking out it's legs in a single blast.

Athrun closed on the Gaia with Duo each of them rammed it at the same time knocking it into a building when they watched the Girty Lue launch a retreat signal "Guys lets let them leave we still have to break this up!" Athrun yelled.

"No time… they aren't retreating because they're being nice…" Zechs glared "We're getting close to the atmosphere…"

Xxx

"They're retreating, it seems they finally believe the message we sent…" Durandal said as the Girty Lue collected it's machines.

"It certainly looks that way… but there could be another reason…" Talia looked at the ship.

Durandal looked down at her "Another reason?"

"Altitude… if the ship continues falling with Junius seven like this eventually it won't be able to escape the earth's gravity , we have to make a decision as to which lives we can afford to lose." Talia turned to look at him "Who we can save and who we cannot…"

"Captain?" Durandal looked at her.

"I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances but would you please transfer to the Voltaire sir…" Talia looked at him "The Minerva is going to descend into the atmosphere we're going to attempt to break the target up with the main gun as long as possible." She smiled.

"WHAT!" Arthur gaped "You can't be serious captain!"

Talia ignored him "I don't know how much of a difference we can hope to make but if we did have a chance to do something that would help and we just stood by and watched how we could live with ourselves?"

"Talia but even still…" Durandal looked at her as a line opened with the Minerva.

"The Dominion will be joining you in that." Noin said as Talia turned back to face the screen "We don't intend on letting it hit if we can avoid it if we can break it apart one more time Heero and Zechs can take out half while we concentrate on the other."

Talia nodded "Chairman… this captain's had more than her fair share of luck… we'll be fine…"

Durandal nodded and stood "Very well then, till we meet again Talia…" he turned to Cagalli who shook her head.

"I'll be staying… I'm the political representative of the Orb branch of the Preventers I intend on seeing this through till the end." Cagalli smiled

Durandal nodded and left the bridge.

Xxx

Heero watched as Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria fell back "Alright same as Libra!"

"Alright guys let's do as much damage to this as possible!" Quatre yelled as he flew towards the edge.

Shinn blinked and turned around heading towards a breaker that hadn't been launched.

Athrun blinked "Damn it, Shinn what are you doing!" he flew over and joined him.

"If we can launch one more…" Shinn started.

Heero landed next to them "Can your suit enter the atmosphere without the aid of a ship?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Shinn said as he started to punch in the code.

"I WONT LET YOU!" a voice yelled over their channels and three GINN's flew in at high speed.

Heero turned and opened fire with the chain guns "Damn you!" he cut one apart as Shinn charged another.

The commander's suit clashed with Shinn "MY DAUGHTER'S TOOMBSTONE MUST FALL!"

Shinn blinked "His Daughter…"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE INNOCENT LIVES LOST HERE, YOU'RE LIVING IN A DAMNED DREAM WORLD LAUGHING WITH THE BUTCHERS WHO CAUSED THIS! YOU BASTARDS!" the commander kicked the Impulse away.

The pilots listened across their channels as the commander spoke "The cowardly successors of Clyne have deceived us, they have corrupted and weakened ZAFT, CANT YOU SEE THAT!" he clashed with the Scorpio.

Athrun grit his teeth as the Commander's sword was being held back by the forearm's armor "Patrick Zala had it right all along, the only path for coordinators was the one he had chosen for us!"

Athrun glared "You're wrong, how dare you!" he latched onto the arm of the GINN with the claw like arm and tore it off _"Does this have the… one way to find out…"_ he typed in the code Z.E.R.O. and the cockpit around him shown a bright gold "You'll regret…" he glared at the GINN "That you ever used my father's name to commit this atrocity!" he charged the suit.

Shinn blinked as the GINN flew back away from the Scorpio "What the…"

Heero nodded as he carved the last GINN in half and kicked it towards the asteroid breaker the impact kick started the launch of the breaker sending it plunging into the surface.

Shinn blinked as Heero transformed and flew towards the edge "Heero what are you…"

"Get away from the surface guys…" Heero said calmly.

The Gundam's flew away and out along the edge Quatre and Duo grabbed Shinn and pulled him with them "Shinn trust us… you don't want to be in the line of fire of the twin buster rifle…" Duo said as they flew over the edge the large blue surface of the Earth shining below.

Shinn blinked as Heero rolled and dove below Junius Seven accelerating into the atmosphere "What's he doing he's going to burn up!"

"We all agreed when we decided to do this mission, if we could save one life at the cost of our own… it's worth it." Quatre said "During operation Meteor the original plan was to drop a colony on earth sending it into a nuclear winter… we altered the plan and tried to avoid it… towards the end of the war a battleship known as Libra came very close to being dropped on Earth, it was about half the size of this block…"

Shinn watched as the Zero rolled and took aim on the block as it split apart.

"Heero saved our earth from a section of the ship that broke off after another battleship known as Peacemillion rammed it, he shot it while it entered the atmosphere breaking it apart." Trowa said as they descended "Looks like our thrusters can't get us to the Dominion… guess we get to watch the fireworks again…"

Athrun pulled the GINN with him as he dove into the atmosphere the suit in the claws of the Scorpio it blew apart as he rolled and activated the thrusters to try to slow his decent "Damn it…"

Shinn blinked "Athrun's in trouble!"

"Wha… Damn it Athrun the Scorpio's heavier than the Gundam's." Wufei rolled and flew after the suit launching the arms to latch onto the suit.

Xxx

Noin glared "Target Lohengrin's one and Two, aim Gottfried's!" the Dominion started its decent as the guns locked onto the falling block.

Talia nodded "Tannhauser target the falling block!"

The two ships turned and the captains both nodded "FIRE!" they ordered as the two ships opened fire the Wing Zero fired on the other block with the Tallgeese.

The two blocks broke apart but the fragments continued to rain down into the atmosphere too large to burn up hundreds of meters across each.

The pilots watched in horror as the impacts struck across the surface being able to be seen from space each like a nuclear explosion.

xxx

Three figures stood in the snow as they watched the fragments falling the radio doing a news cast of the Junius Seven collision.

"Sven… Standby for sortie…" the girl said as one of the two boys looked over at her.

"Don't tell me it's for disaster relief?" Shams asked he looked over at her.

Sven turned and looked at his two comrades as Mudie spoke "Is there a fool in this world who would seek help from Phantom Pain? It seems like the pseudo space people have started something again…"

Shams nodded "So… that's the cause of all this chaos then… huh?"

Mudie smiled "So, we were told to be in our units just in case…"

Sven looked back to the sky "Will we be able to have another war again?"

Shams shrugged.

Xxx

Vingt looked out the window of his hotel room _"So it's happened… even the Preventers don't have the strength… no… they didn't have the fortune to pull it off in time…"_

His face reflected in the glass "What would Milliardo do… If he were…" he smirked as he turned to walk towards the only photograph on the table next to the phone, three figures in it two in cadet's uniforms another in a commanders he picked it up "To think the two subordinates I trained are in command of that ship… and the Gundam's are fighting alongside them… now the question is… how will Logos react when I reveal my true form…"

He looked into the picture each signed below themselves with their initials, Z.M., L.N., and the commanders was smudged from years of wear.

"Just a little longer my eternal friend Milliardo and we'll meet again." He sat the photograph down.

Xxx

The Dominion and Minerva touched down under the dark skies over the pacific the Gundams returning "The Minerva has minor damages from firing while entering the atmosphere… Captain Noin…" Cagalli said as she looked at the screen

Noin nodded "Even though we couldn't totally avoid it… I believe we did the best we could and in return I believe we should offer our facilities at Orb for repairs."

Talia blinked "At Orb…"

Noin nodded "Also Representative I do hope that we can meet with…" she stopped as a line opened with the bridge.

"Captain, as it would seem Dearka, Shiho, and I have gotten dragged into this if you have room aboard the Dominion we wouldn't…" Yzak asked.

"Sorry Yzak… we're fresh out besides the Gundam's we have the Maganacs and a detachment of other pilots our quarters are filled." Noin said.

Talia nodded "Commander Joule if your men wish we have room aboard the Minerva."

"Thank you captain we'll be landing then." Yzak said as the three machines flew towards the Minerva.

Xxx

Kira stood on the beach with Lacus as the wreckage of the orphanage behind them sat there looking out over the stormy ocean.

"Kira… are you…" Lacus started.

"Yeah… I have to… I won't take the Freedom but they need all members to report even if we're inactive…" Kira looked at her "I'll be heading for Orb. This crisis will need us to aid in the recovery and it might even spark another…"

"I know… that's why I don't want…" Lacus looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Commander Waltfeld also has heard rumors of movements from within Orb… if I show up on active duty it might help his search." Kira smiled as he looked at her his black and green uniform with his rank of lieutenant commander pinned on his collar

Lacus nodded "If they are true then you should go… she is your sister." She looked at him "I pray that they aren't though…"

Kira nodded "Yeah… if they are then…" he watched as a helicopter approached "That's my ride… you'll be at Murrue's right?" he asked.

Lacus nodded "Take care Kira…"

The helicopter landed on the beach jet black with the preventers insignia on the side Kira climbed in and smiled at the three waiting for him inside "Long time no…"

"You saw us last month commander…" Orga said with a smirk "Still we think you should practice more often than just once a week with Ryuta…"

Shani nodded "Though you have to admit… the shrimp's starting to scare me… given time hell be as good as his brother…"

Kira shrugged "Athrun's the one practicing with him almost every other day… it's scary he almost took me out once…"

Clotho looked at him "Waltfeld found more information, the Seiran's are defiantly up to something and it's not good…"

Kira nodded "What's the news?"

The three looked at each other before Orga spoke "They're planning an assassination… we don't have enough proof to call them on it publically but we're eighty percent sure the target is Cagalli."

Kira's eyes widened "Alright when she gets back I want round the clock surveillance on her."

The three saluted each wearing the same uniform as Kira "By the way…" Clotho smirked "We also had contact with something interesting…"

Kira looked at him as Orga and Shani smiled "The Dominion radioed in… the ESUN's branch came to do a mission and ended up helping with the Junius Seven demolition they'll be here within forty eight hours."

Kira smiled "Good… we could use the help…"

Xxx

Heero walked out of the hatch on the Minerva and leaned against the wall silently next to Athrun watching Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Rey fire on the targets "So… you going to just stand there and watch Athrun?" Heero asked.

"Waiting for the others… thought we could continue our little match…" Athrun smirked as Lunamaria finished her clip "Though if they join in I think there's no contest…"

Lunamaria looked back at the two "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You twist your wrist when you shoot." Heero said bluntly "That's why you can't keep your groupings together."

Lunamaria blinked and looked at her gun "Oh yeah prove it mr. hot shot…"

"Give him a second…" Yzak walked out and the three snapped to attention he nodded and turned to Heero "I thought we could continue our little match…"

The other pilots joined them as Lunamaria blinked "What kind of match?"

Athrun smirked "Back when we were aboard the Archangel during Operation Meteor we practiced regularly during one of them a little competition started, Heero won but just barely… so shall we?"

Heero nodded as he retrieved his sidearm and walked to where Lunamaria was standing he pressed a button and switched it to multiple target mode and set the speed to the highest it could go.

The others watched as the machine beeped and the first target popped up and Heero started to shoot each shot dead center of the head when the last target popped up he fired two into the head before it went down.

Yzak smirked "Not bad…" he walked forward to where Meyrin stopped and reset her target matching Heero's setting he fired shot after shot matching Heero's score and the last target came up he fired twice into its head and a third just above it.

"Wow…" Lunamaria said softly… "How the…"

"It's not hard… it's all following the movements and quick reaction… after a lot of practice it becomes second nature…" Trowa walked forward and took Heero's spot and fired in the same pattern matching the shots but only able to hit one in the last target.

Rey sat down his gun and switched the mode matching Trowa's "So what are the rules to this little competition?"

"As many kill shots as possible within the time limit…" Athrun said as he walked forward and took Yzak's place resetting the target "Time limit thirty seconds." He pressed the button the same time as Rey and opened fire.

The two matching shots until the last target when Athrun fired two shots to Rey's one into the head.

Dearka smirked "He's caught up to you Yzak…"

"Can it Dearka!" Yzak glared "We'll just have to have a rematch at what he's good at then…"

Athrun turned and looked at him "What hand to hand or fencing?"

"Both…" Yzak glared "Besides from what I heard you were doing over the past few months you were training pilots for Orbs branch."

Athrun nodded "Why don't we settle it on your ground first…" he smiled.

Yzak smirked "Bring it Zala…" they turned to the targets.

Shinn rounded the corner and blinked "What the…"

"Oh hey Shinn… don't mind us just a friendly competition…" Duo said as Shinn watched Athrun and Yzak firing at the targets.

"So what's the competition?" Shinn asked as Lunamaria looked at him

"Apparently it's the highest number of kill shots in as many targets in thirty seconds…" Lunamaria watched in awe as they tied…

"Heero you're up again…" Trowa said.

Shinn walked forward "Mind if I join?" he asked.

Heero shrugged "Suit yourself… scores at forty five in thirty seconds…" he leveled his gun at the target as Shinn lined up next to him they both started at the same time.

Shinn matching shot for shot with Heero even the timing on the reload not missing a target until the last one Heero fired three shots rapidly one in the heart two in the head.

Shinn reacted and fired trying to keep up and ended with three shots in the target one in the heart one in the head and the third…

Athrun smirked "Not bad… he did match yours Heero even if the third's a risky one…"

The target re emerged the last shot along the left side of the neck the shot would have severed an artery.

Yzak smirked "Dearka… did you bring the…"

Dearka nodded "I ran over to the Dominion and barrowed it…" he pulled the pair of large bags off of his shoulders and handed one to Heero the other to Yzak.

Heero smiled "I've been looking forward to this… think you can handle it?"

Yzak smirked "Bring it Heero, it's a rematch…" he unzipped the long case and pulled out the jet black sniper rifle and retrieved a cartridge full of fifty caliber rounds.

Shinn watched as they both readied the large guns "What rematch?" he looked at Nicol.

"Heero and Yzak are the two best shots amongst us… back during operation Meteor they fired each other to a draw until the last shot with a pair of beam pistols which…" Nicol pulled his sidearm out in the shape of an old revolver "This is the one Yzak used…"

Yzak looked back at Nicol "Huh… it still was a cheap trick… damned lever…"

"Should have observed more Yzak…" Heero said as he chambered a round.

"What's he mean by…" Nicol took aim at a target and flipped the lever down.

"This…" he fired the beam split and hit the target he was aiming at and the one to the right "Is what he means…"

"Heero killed two birds with one stone…" Athrun said with a laugh "Needless to say they agreed to settle this when they saw each other again… using Heero's specialty a sniper rifle…"

The two stepped up to the target stands "Trowa radio the Dominion that we're ready…" Heero said.

Trowa nodded "Alright… PULL!" a pair of orange disks flew off at high speed from the Dominion's bow as they trained the guns on them and fired.

Xxxxxx

Well… now the real fun begins Yzak V.S. Heero Sniping rematch GO!

The Orb Unions branch is mobilizing, Waltfeld has found things and Romefeller is meddling in the war… what's next… *Shrug* all hell's breaking loose in the CE

"You just told them dumbass…" Shinn said as he slapped Ald upside the head

Ouch man… come on it's not all that besides I thought you hated…

"Just don't go overboard…" Zechs said as he joined them "Remember… Vingt isn't…"

Ah yes… for those of you who don't know… Mobile Suit Gundam Wing has a novel currently being produced in Japan known as Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop… so far I've only found the prelude's translated but it's interesting… it takes place fifteen years after endless waltz. If you can find a translation I highly recommend reading it, Vingt is a character introduced, along with some history on some of the dark spots like Heero's past…

*THWACK*

"Now, that's enough…" Vingt said as he walked over "Milliardo drag him over and shut him up before he spouts more of the plot…"

Zechs blinked "But you're…"

"Fine I'll do it…" Vingt said as he dragged Ald over to the couch

"Until next time…" Vingt said as he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise. As always please Read and Review.

We left off at round two of the Yzak VS Heero shoot out, now I know I was a total evil SOB again because like the shootout in OWS I left you at a cliffhanger now I will warn you ahead of time this chapter contains violence… but then again so does mobile suit gundam in general so on with the…

*BANG*

"ALD YOU SON OF A…" Yzak roared as he kicked in the door "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET LEAVING US HOLDING THOSE GUNS!"

What's that OH SHIT!

*BOOM* "TAKE THIS!" Yzak roared as he leveled the large fifty cal sniper at ald *BOOM* the shots splintering furnature and putting holes the size of grapefruits through the walls

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR START THE CHAPTER SO HE DOESN'T KILL ME!

xxxxxx

Ch 4

Heero and Yzak trained their guns on the discs barely visible in the sky and fired.

Shinn winced from the loud dull thump of the fifty caliber sniper rifles and watched as two orange puffs of smoke appeared ahead of the Dominion "Damn…" he gaped as they reloaded.

"Yeah… Heero scared the hell out of us when he was practicing one day… he set up targets around the base just cups full of chalk and disappeared." Duo groaned "First time I ever had a glass shot out of my hand… from two miles away…" he shivered at the memory.

"Yeah you were taking a break on the roof and you picked up one of the targets…" Trowa smirked as Heero turned and looked at him.

"I warned you that I'd be practicing that day… you were the one that forgot what the targets were…" Heero said as Duo glared at him.

"Well what am I supposed to do when I see a cup filled to the brim that's bright pink…" Duo gaped.

"Not make yourself a perfect target to get covered in bright pink chalk…" Yzak said as he loaded another round "Face it you were asking to get covered in pink chalk…"

Heero nodded to Trowa "go."

"PULL!" Trowa yelled into the radio again and they watched Yzak and Heero train the guns on something Yzak fired first and a puff of white smoke appeared ahead of the Dominion.

Heero smiled "Not bad Yzak… but you picked the closer one…" he followed his target lower and fired a puff of white appeared just off the bow of the ship and half way down almost at the water.

Yzak turned to Trowa "One target this time, distance as far as you can…" he loaded another round.

Xxx

"What in the world are they doing down there shooting artillery?" Talia asked as Arthur brought online the outside camera.

Arthur blinked as he watched "Are those sniper rifles?"

"What are they shooting at we have no targets that would be…" Talia smiled "Open a line with the Dominion."

Arthur opened a line and Sally was sitting in the captain's chair "I'm guessing you want to know why they're shooting sniper rifles right…"

Talia nodded "We don't have any targets for sniping so what are they shooting at?"

"Depends… mostly they're shooting small targets at distance, it's a continuation of a small competition they started back during operation meteor… the pilots kept their skills sharp by training against each other and competing… Heero beat Yzak the last time they faced each other in target practice…" Sally shrugged "Though judging by their speed… Yzak might have the edge this time…"

Xxx

"PULL!" Trowa ordered as the two trained their guns on a target they could not see.

Lunamaria looked at Quatre "Why did he say this one would make a…"

Yzak fired the sniper and was reloading quickly "Damn it…"

Heero inhaled as he followed the shot and fired and an explosion ahead of the Dominion marked his victory "Wait… what the…" he looked at him as Yzak grimaced.

"Wait the target wasn't that big… then what the hell did…" Yzak blinked and looked at Trowa.

Trowa shrugged "The target wasn't…Heero… the target wasn't supposed to…" Trowa smiled "That was a draw…" he threw his hands up and Heero blinked.

"What kind of round was…"Shinn started and Heero ejected his clip.

"Son of a… Trowa these are anti armor rounds." Heero glared.

"I didn't load them…" Trowa looked at Duo who was grinning like a fiend.

"Hey Heero… that was for when you scavenged your spare parts off the Deathscythe…" Duo laughed as he started into the ship.

Yzak blinked "But what did… then neither of us… who's operating the." He scanned the pilots amongst them "Where's Hilde…" he glared.

Xxx

Hilde spun the pin around her finger as she walked back towards the hatch "Thanks Howard, Duo needed that…"

"Not a problem at all besides using grenades for target practice always makes a nice bang…" Howard smirked as he loaded the real target into the launcher a quarter sized pink anti acid pill.

Howard picked up the radio "Hay Trowa… tell them that the real target is getting launched in ten seconds."

Xxx

Yzak blinked as he heard Howard's voice "Howard… figures…" he turned and picked up the rifle again loaded it and readied for his shot.

Heero watched just as carefully down the scope _"Wind velocity fifteen knots due east lead target by two…"_

Xxx

Howard smirked "Firing!" he pressed the button and the small target was launched off of the ship into the air.

Xxx

"_The target should be…"_ Yzak trained his eye on the small pink anti acid barely the size of a pin's head in the scope.

They fired at the same time both of the rounds parallel to each other streaking towards the target.

Xxx

Howard smirked as the high speed camera caught the shot "Well I'll be damned… Hay Trowa you've got to see this…"

Xxx

Yzak and Heero both looked at Trowa who was looking at a small hand held electronic tablet "it's a draw…"

"WHAT!" Yzak spun and glared at Trowa.

Trowa spun the small screen around and the slow motion video caught the two bullets as they collided and obliterated the small pill.

Heero smiled "Not bad…" he ejected the clip from the gun.

Yzak smirked "So who's buying the drinks when we reach Orb?" he looked at Heero.

"I think Duo wouldn't mind…" Heero said as he broke the gun down and started storing it in the case.

Xxx

The Helicopter landed in the driving rain at the military base on Onogoro Island as the door slid open they were greeted by the cold rain as the four pilots jumped out and made their way towards the main building where three figures stood waiting for them.

"I'm hoping that we can resolve this before Cagalli even sets foot on the mainland…" Kira said as they walked under the overhang where Commander Waltfeld, Murrue and Natarle stood.

"Don't worry kid… we won't let them lay one finger on the princess…" Andrew said with a smirk.

Murrue smiled "It's been some time Kira how've you been…"

"Fine though I'd like to find out what else has happened since you contacted me…" Kira said as they made their way into the Orb branch Headquarters.

"As of what we've found the Seiran's and their backers are making deals with the Atlantic Federation behind Cagalli's back and even worse they're moving in faster than we had expected they are the most powerful house of the five families that control parliament and they are in perfect position to attempt an assassination." Waltfeld said as his secretary opened the door to his office and they walked in.

"So… where are they now?" Orga asked.

"In the opening stages to a meeting they're waiting for Cagalli to arrive to start." Natarle said as she took a seat at the Coffee table.

Kira nodded and looked at Murrue "Then what's our first move…"

"We have no moves to make…" Murrue said "All the information we've found points at the Seiran's behind this however we have found one thing… they have two of the other houses on their side and they have control over most of the military." She looked at Natarle who nodded.

"Kira… I hate to say this but from what it looks like if Cagalli doesn't do what they want they're ready to attempt to overthrow her…" Natarle looked at him as she spoke "And we aren't in much of a position to do anything about it…"

"What about the meeting…" Kira asked.

Waltfeld shook his head "Like they always are, closed to anyone but representatives and members of parliament… we couldn't get in if we wanted to… only guards are allowed on the outside and the perimeter is under guard twenty four seven…" he poured some coffee into a mug and turned to face them "The best we can do is show that we are ready to act if needed."

Kira clenched his fist "Damn it…" he slammed it into the coffee table "Is the Archangel ready for launch if needed…"

Murrue blinked "Kira why would we…"

"If something goes wrong in that meeting I want the Archangel on standby for evacuation, Orga, Shani, Clotho, keep tabs on the Seiran's if they make one move that indicates they will attempt to…" Kira stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Kira… just calm down and think for a moment. Just how could they pull it off in a building completely sealed and under heavy guard." The man's voice asked.

Kira looked up at the man Captain Todaka the only regular member of the military forces of Orb in the room of Preventer's officers "The only way is if they did it themselves Kira…"

Kira sighed "You're right but I still think we should be ready…"

Todaka nodded "We'll meet them at the docks and make sure she has a military escort…" he smiled.

Murrue got up "I'll make sure to have the Archangel on standby."

Xxx

The two ships appeared on the horizon the next morning being escorted in under the overcast skies some patches of sunlight that could be seen through the cloud cover.

"Two degrees to starboard reduce speed another twenty percent…" Arthur ordered as the Minerva started into the harbor at Onogoro island.

"This is Onogoro port control one to all stations arrival of Zulu Alpha is confirmed, from this point on Zulu Alpha will link it's nav-com to guidance channel Iota Bravo, port entry sequence go…" the controller said as the Minerva turned in the harbor to back into the dock.

"ZAFT's latest and most advanced ship… the Minerva, seems our princess has returned with a little trouble…" Unato Seiran said as he watched the black warship back into the dry dock.

Yuna smirked "It can't really be helped father, I'm sure Cagalli really never expected to be involved in these troublesome affairs to such an extent we can't exactly rebuff the ship that brought our head of state back safe and sound… for now…" he smiled.

Unato nodded "Yes… but the arrival of that Preventer's ship couldn't have been timed worse…" he said as the gangplank swung into position.

Yuna looked at him "Leave that matter to me father…"

Xxx

Cagalli looked at the other officers around them "You know I didn't think you'd packed your uniform Athrun…" she smiled.

The ZAFT crew members looked over at Athrun as he stopped next to Cagalli "I didn't the Dominion was kind enough to lend me a spare uniform."

The hatch opened and they started across the gangplank and Athrun blinked as he spotted four figures wearing the same uniform step forward "Even…" he stopped as they saluted they started down the steps where Athrun stepped forward "Kira why have you…"

Kira was in full uniform "Due to the recent events a call for all of the preventers forces to go active went out… we're here to escort the representative to her meeting."

Athrun nodded "Alright I'll be…"

Kira shook his head "You need some rest besides… Commander Badgirule wants you to report for a debriefing."

Talia looked at the two as Athrun nodded "Alright…"

Unato glared at the black uniformed Preventers officers in stark contrast to the white the rest of the Orb Union's military wore. He stepped forward "Representative Attha it's good to see you've returned safely…"

Cagalli smiled at him "Unato Ema, it's good to see that you're alright…" she started forward.

Further down the dock the black uniformed officers of the Dominion started to make their way towards the group.

"I'm sorry representative but due to the urgency of the recent events we must head to the meeting immedeatly…" Unato said as he looked at her.

Cagalli nodded and they started towards the car that would take them to the meeting.

Talia watched as the car pulled away and turned to Athrun "Just who was…"

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Captain Gladys…" Noin said as she walked over.

Talia nodded "Yes Captain Noin it is…" she smiled.

Heero walked over to Athrun and nodded towards the command center and they started towards the headquarters with the other pilots as another preventers officer passed they saluted her and kept going.

Talia blinked as she stopped a few feet away "It's good to see you again Captain Noin…" the brunette said.

Noin turned and smiled "Likewise Captain Ramius."

Arthur gaped "Captain Ramius… as in the Captain of the Archangel…"

Murrue nodded "And you must be Captain Talia Gladys." She smiled at Talia who blinked.

"_The captain of the Archangel who's ship almost single handedly cut a swath through the strongest ZAFT teams with the Strike then when they disappeared and reappeared ended the war as the flagship of the Preventers." _"Yes, it's a pleasure captain…" Talia smiled as she extended a hand to her.

Murrue took the handshake "Your ship looks like it could use some repairs Captain, and I'm sure your crew could use a rest… If you like we can have the maintenance crews get started right away."

Talia nodded "That would be fine…" she blinked as another officer walked over "Andrew?"

Commander Waltfeld scratched the back of his head "Long time no see Talia…"

"I'd heard you'd disappeared with the Eternal at the end of the war… how did you end up in Orb?" Talia asked as she looked at him.

"Long story short… we fought with the Archangel at the end of the war and after it had officially ended I relocated to the Orb Union and took up command as one of the Orb Union's Preventers commanders." Waltfeld smiled.

Murrue blinked at Waltfeld "Commander Waltfeld you neglected to tell us…"

Waltfeld shrugged "We agreed to keep private matters off the record… we attended the military academy together, so how's Gordon doing these days…"

Talia looked down "He passed away during the last war… at Panama."

"I'm sorry…" Waltfeld said as he shifted his weight a little uncomfortably _"Gordon dead… no wonder I couldn't get in contact with him…"_

Xxx

"So why did Kira, Orga, Shani, and Clotho all escort Cagalli to that meeting, a little excessive don't you think…" Duo said as they walked through the door "I thought Kira retired too…"

"Kira did, he went inactive due to the incident he came back and took command of the mobile suit forces, now the question is why did he tell me to go get debriefed…" Athrun said as he stopped in front of the door labeled Captain Badgirule, he knocked and opened the door.

Natarle nodded to the pilots as they entered "Sit, I have to inform you as to what's been going on while you were on your trip…"

Athrun sat down "Besides the Junius…"

"We have information on a possible assassination attempt… That's the reason Kira returned and all the pilots went active, information points towards the Seiran's as the most likely culprit…" Natarle said as she turned to face them.

"What…" Athrun's eyes went wide _"Cagalli's in…"_

"We don't have enough information to confirm it, they could be being set up by an outside source, and if we move too quickly, we're at a serious disadvantage…" Natarle sat down at her desk and sighed.

"What kind of a disadvantage?" Heero asked.

"The Seiran's have been making deals with the Atlantic Federation, most likely they'll try to push an alliance with them, if Cagalli refuses they're in perfect position to over throw her and take control of the government…" Natarle looked at them "We're out numbered, out gunned and…"

Quatre nodded "With us here it helps matters some… but… there's still a risk… having a ZAFT warship in harbor only makes things worse for our position… on top of the Dominion technically being of the ESUN branch…"

"What's the plan then?" Trowa asked as he looked at Natarle.

"We hope Cagalli doesn't stick her neck out too far during that meeting… she doesn't have the political sense of either Uzumi or Relena…" Heero said bluntly "From the information I gathered she'll be at most risk from within the meeting room itself…"

Wufei looked at him "I'm guessing that Kira already planned on that so that's why they'll most likely find a way to guard her…"

Natarle nodded "Captain Todaka is in command of the guards, and they'll be guarding the room the meeting is being held in…"

Heero nodded "Then we'll leave it in their hands…" he stood "I'd like to take this chance to catch up with my family…"

Natarle nodded "If things should start you'll be the closest in that case to the Parliament building."

The others stood and Heero nodded at them "Athrun when the meetings done if nothing happens bring Kira by later I want to find out what's been going on…"

Athrun nodded as they started out.

Xxx

"You're doing what!" Cagalli slammed her hand onto the table as she stood glaring at Unato Seiran "You're about to sign a new treaty making us allies with the Atlantic Federation! Why would you do that especially now, right now we should be focusing on sending immediate aid to the disaster zones!"

A minister looked at her "That disaster is exactly why we're doing this… Besides this isn't only a treaty with the Atlantic Federation. It's true that the original proposal was drawn up and presented by the Atlantic Federation but this is actually a treaty that unites all the nations of the world. Naturally part of the agreement deals with policies concerning assistance and aid to the disaster zones, we're considering signing the treaty because it will help us coordinate our efforts more effectively."

Cagalli glared "But we can't, it goes against everything our nation stands for!"

"And what, we're supposed to sit back and hope that the ESUN that hasn't made a statement as to the matter does something, think about the position we're in Representative. Are we supposed to rely on a nation that hasn't made contact with us in almost a year after sending delegates to our nation…" Yuna looked at her.

"No but…" Cagalli started.

"Maybe because you were onboard that ZAFT ship for so long you didn't get a real sense of the situation." Unato said as he pulled up images from across the world of the damage done "Athens, Philadelphia, Rome, Moscow, London… the list goes on, over ten million have been affected and displaced from this tragedy… The casualties Earth suffered are far greater than words can express."

Cagalli stood shocked _"I can't gain a footing unless Relena makes a public statement…"_

"Then there's this…" Unato pulled up an image of Junius seven and the Black and Purple GINN's with the flair motors "We… and everyone who's living on earth have just learned about this…"

"How did…" Cagalli started "Where did these images come from?"

"The information came from the Atlantic Federation; however Durandal and the Plants have already acknowledged more or less that this is what actually happened. But you already knew this didn't you representative…" Yuna smiled at her his fingers interlaced in front of him.

"_Damn it… I'm being backed into a corner…"_ "Yes but… this incident was caused by a handful of terrorists the Plants weren't involved, in fact as soon as they realized what was happening Chairman Durandal and the Crew of the Minerva along with the Preventers did everything possible to stop it from happening. They actually saved Earth!" Cagalli looked around the room at them.

"We know that… however what are we supposed to tell the people affected by this disaster, are we supposed to say 'yes we know you're suffering terribly but please forgive them because earth was saved…'" Yuna said as he looked at her.

"Right now there isn't a single person on earth who doesn't feel some kind of anger after viewing these pictures… we're fortunate that Orb escaped any real damage… and that's all the more reason why we must choose our next steps with the utmost caution…" Unato said as Cagalli stood there and the members agreeing with him nodded "Obviously ideals are important but right now the question is with whom should our nation be sharing this grief? Even you need to be considering this carefully Representative."

Cagalli thought for a moment _"I need to buy some time… they need my ultimate approval unless all of them overturn my decision… I need to get in contact with the ESUN and begin the relief efforts… but with these… it almost looks like…"_ "I'd like some time to think on this matter we'll re convene tomorrow morning…"

The other members of Parliament nodded "A wise decision representative…" Unato said as he smiled at her she was the first to leave the room followed by many of the others leaving Unato, Yuna, and a few other of the higher ranking parliament members.

"Do you think she'll agree to the treaty?" a black haired female asked Unato.

"I doubt she will… she'll most likely try to get in touch with the ESUN's vice foreign minister Relena Darlian." Unato looked at her "We'll have to enact our contingency plan, thankfully a scapegoat has landed in our laps…" he smiled as he pulled up a picture of the Dominion.

Yuna nodded "Then the Sahaku family is in agreement then…" he looked at the female.

"Yes… the Attha's have become a hazard to the nations well being and we must bring an end to them before the ESUN get's a firm grip on our nation…" Mina Sahaku said as she looked at Yuna.

"Then it's decided… she may have been chosen as Uzumi's successor but she's not his daughter by blood, and should have never had a claim to the throne." Unato said as he stood "Operation setting sun begins as of this moment… and this will be the last sunset for Cagalli Yula Attha."

Xxx

Several hours passed and the crews of both ships were disembarking when the younger members of the crew of the Minerva spotted the Preventer's pilots making their way towards them.

Meyrin smiled "Hay you guys!"

Hilde smiled "Hay, thought you guys would be disembarking for some shore leave but give it a minute…"

Lunamaria blinked "Why we have clearance to leave the base and return…"

"No it's not that… it's the fact that Orb's pilots are training currently… and it's dangerous to cross the base's grounds…" Trowa said as he nodded towards several machines that flew over the base.

"What are those, they don't look like Orb's suits…" Yolant said as he watched the mobile suits flying back and forth a dark drab green paint job on each.

"OZ mobile suit model six, Leo… the first mass produced mobile suit of the ESUN… though I have to admit they have gotten better…" Duo said with a smirk.

"Who are they?" Vino asked.

"Orga Sabnak, Shani Andras, Clotho Buer. The pilots of the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden." Heero nodded towards a hangar near the end of the dock as the group walked.

Lunamaria gaped "More Gundam's… but those are Earth Forces models."

The three Gundam's stood in the hangar each their pilots personal colors.

"They defected at the end of the war, after about a month's worth of training they were about to where they needed to be to take on one of us…" Wufei smirked "Though Nataku still put them to shame…"

Lunamaria blinked as the girl passed him and turned her black hair the same as her husband's her eyes were a shade of turquoise blue her hair was pulled back into a ponytail "They still could use some improvement… they can't even hold Commander Waltfeld off…"

They watched as a fighter like aircraft flew past them and circled back transforming into a mobile suit red, yellow and black in color it closed and drew two beam sabers hitting the Leo's in the back forcing them to shut down.

"Awesome…" Meyrin said as the higher powered Murasame struck the last machine "Wait did you say Waltfeld?"

"Yeah… it's our first time seeing him pilot but we heard about his reputation… the Desert Tiger…" Quatre said as the machine landed and walked towards the hangar a bright orange and black tiger's head on the shoulder of the machine.

Another pilot walked out of the hangar wearing a black preventers pilots suit he waved to the group as they approached smiling "Been some time guys hasn't it…" Kira smiled.

Nicol beamed "KIRA!" he Duo, Quatre, and Dearka all charged him and tackled him into a heap.

"Ouch, hay get off me for a sec will ya!" Kira's protests could be heard from the bottom of the pile.

"Hay Kid your ride's here…" Waltfeld yelled as he pointed off the coast.

They looked up to see a small white and blue dot along the cloud line.

Orga and Shani walked out "Now the real fun begins commander… ready to see how much we've improved…"

"Wait you were… how did…" Duo pointed towards the Leo's now approaching the hangar "Oh I see… you guys got permission to use them for practice too huh?"

Lunamaria looked at the suits "What's so different about them…"

"They have the mobile doll control system installed for target practice… it's a war crime to use them in battle but for target practice it's legal… and encouraged…" Trowa said as he looked at the machines as they stopped perfectly aligned next to each other.

Kira stood "Orga, Clotho, Shani go get your machines ready we're conducting air combat practice."

Orga smirked "Alright three on one it is then… Blue Knight of Freedom…" he smirked as he made his way towards his machine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo blinked and looked at Kira "Kira?"

Kira shrugged "Don't know why but like Athrun I've gotten a title, he's better known as the Red Knight of Justice. At least that's what the rookies refer to him as until the first weeks up then they start to call him the red demon."

The Machine approached as Yolant looked up "Holy it's the Freedom!"

The Freedom landed next to the Leo's and lowered its lift rope as Kira walked over the ground shuddered as the three Gundam's started their way out of the hangar and started to lift off heading skyward.

Xxx

Talia and Noin looked up as the three machines flew out over the bay "What do you think?" Talia started.

"Looks like Orga, Clotho, and Shani are getting some combat practice in…" Noin smiled "They're three of Orb's pilots."

Talia looked at the three as they circled back "But what are they waiting…" she stopped and turned just as the Freedom flew past at high speed drawing both of its beam sabers "The…"

Noin smiled "So it looks like Kira decided to actually test them… makes sense…" Noin watched as the Freedom clashed with the Forbidden "Now I have to hope that the boys don't get the urge to go out and join them…"

Talia looked at her "What… but how the Freedom and Justice were both thought to have been destroyed in the battle of Jachin Due…"

"The Justice yes… the Freedom was heavily damaged but it and both the pilots of the machines survived." Noin smiled as the Freedom rolled through the shots and rammed the Raider.

Talia watched in awe as the pilots dueled back and forth during their practice "They really are something… Gundam pilots…"

Xxx

Shinn looked out the window on the rear of the bridge "It's them… those machines they killed Mayu…" he glared as he turned wearing his civilian clothes he started to make his way off the ship.

Xxx

Heero smiled as he opened the door "Glad you could make it…" he stepped back letting Kira and Athrun enter.

"It's good to see you Heero…" Kira smiled as he walked in and the three of them made their way into the living room in the Lowe's house.

Ryuta was sitting there reading a book as Heero nudged him "Ryuta go tell mom our guests are here…"

Ryuta nodded and got up and made Kira and Athrun blink "Hay what happened to your head Ryuta?" Athrun asked as he pointed at the brown streak in his hair.

"I forgot to touch up my hair… ever since I entered school mom started dying my hair… said that it kept her mind off of something…" he walked from the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Kira and Athrun looked at Heero "So what's the story…"

"He's like a miniature version of my father… it's scary if he lets his hair grow out he'll look just like him he has brown hair by birth… I found that out when he opened the door…" Heero said as he sat down "So how did the meeting go?"

"Mostly uneventful but Cagalli seemed flustered afterwards… said that she needed to get in contact with Relena tonight and the Atlantic Federation is already pointing fingers and all of them at the Plants…" Kira said as he and Athrun took the other seats.

Heero nodded "Alright I'll try getting in touch with Relena… any response from the plants yet?"

Athrun shook his head "I don't think they will if they do they'll refuse the demands that the Atlantic Federation is making and a war will break out, if they comply to them then the Plants will almost lose their autonomy."

Kira looked at the two of them "I think the Seiran's are working with the Sahaku family to try to assassinate Cagalli they were the only ones that did not leave when everyone else did…"

Heero nodded "When I tapped into the networks I found a lot of the information Waltfeld found… it does look like an assassination attempt is likely and we aren't in any position to call them on it…"

"How will they do it…" Athrun looked at Heero "You have Experience with this…"

Kira looked at Heero as he spoke "Kira take Cagalli to Murrue and Waltfeld's tonight make sure the Freedom is in its hangar there and that the Calamity Raider and Forbidden are loaded onto the Archangel… they'll move tonight, most likely either a lone sniper or a squad to try to take her out with everyone else…"

"What about you guys?" Kira looked at Heero and Athrun.

"Athrun, we need you to get the Plants to hold off until the ESUN makes a statement to try to get the Atlantic Federation to back down, you, Dearka, and Yzak are the only ones who have political pull within the Preventers from ZAFT that know fully what happened." Heero looked at him.

Athrun nodded "And what about you Heero?"

"Most likely they think the Preventers will make the perfect target to blame for this… if I'm off base then it will make us look even more red handed…" Heero looked between the two and they agreed.

"What about them…" Kira nodded towards the kitchen where Erica and Ryuta were talking while she was cooking.

"If the worse case happens she's tied to the preventers and we'll need to get them out so take them with you when you leave tonight… I know Ryuta can handle a gun and on top of you, Orga, Shani, and Clotho… it should be no contest as to who will make it out alive."

"So what if we're forced to run where do we link up?" Kira asked.

"We don't… it would be best if you run and hide, we don't want to know where you are… if we're blamed we can't say anything then if we don't know where you went… don't run to the ESUN just hide…" Heero smiled "If the Seiran and Sahaku families think they can take Orb on the offensive with Cagalli out of the way then we'll give them a taste of what operation meteor was, attack them wherever they deploy don't let them use their forces…"

Athrun stood "I don't like it… I'd rather if Cagalli weren't in danger at all why don't we…"

Heero looked at him "Athrun think about it… either way we lose ground had we known sooner we wouldn't be backed into this corner the best option we have is to separate and come back together at a later date just like we did when we went to space, split our forces to prevent capture."

Athrun sighed "I guess you're right Heero… so what's for dinner then?"

Erica smiled as she walked out of the kitchen "The boy's favorite… rosemary chicken…"

They ate in relative quiet as they finished Heero went to his room and changed into his dress uniform "I think we should at least pay our respects before…"

Kira nodded "It may seem bad for me to say this but I haven't been there yet either…"

Athrun groaned "Honestly Kira the only places you go in Orb are here and reverend Malchio's orphanage and occasionally you visit Cagalli that's it…"

Heero laughed as they made their way towards the front door "After we're done paying our respects Kira you drop us at the military base… and head straight to get Cagalli… I called ahead and had the Freedom sent back to the secure hangar while you were on your way…"

Kira smiled "You're the only one of us in dress uniform…"

"Mine's packed in my suitcase still… I'll just grab it and take it with me to the Plants…" Athrun said as Heero started the engine of the black sports car and started heading towards the memorial site.

Xxx

Shinn walked along the concrete path leading to the memorial flowers surrounded it all the way down to the coast he looked towards the hill _"It's changed so much…"_ he looked towards the hill holding the pink cellular phone in his hand the voicemail activated as he held it "Hi, Mayu here sorry I can't talk to you right now, I'll call you back later please leave your name after the beep!" tears started to run down his face as the wind picked up.

He turned to leave and stopped as he saw three figures approaching two in black uniforms one in blue each holding a bouquet of roses as they approached he blinked "What are…"

Heero smiled "We thought it would be only right to pay our respects…"

Shinn looked at them Athrun and the other brown haired Preventers pilot who was with them each made their way forward to the monument and laid the roses at the base.

"So you must be Shinn…" the brown haired pilot turned and looked at him.

Athrun smiled as Shinn blinked "Shinn this is Kira, he's the pilot of the Freedom."

Shinn's eyes went wide as Kira looked at him _"This guy… the Freedom's pilot…"_

"The flowers are starting to bloom…" Kira smiled as he looked towards the hillside "It's too bad they'll wither in the spray of the breaking waves…"

"Perhaps it means they can't be fooled…" they looked at Shinn as he spoke "No matter how beautiful the flowers are people will just wipe them out."

Heero nodded "When they do wither the hill will be bare again… just like that day…" he looked at the hillside.

Shinn blinked as he remembered _"The Wing Zero was… the Freedom and… they… they were the pilots of those machines that killed Mayu…"_ he took a step back.

"Shinn… we know what happened that day, we were fighting the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden over this spot after reviewing the combat data of the fight we found the cause of the blast…" Athrun looked at him.

"You murderers how dare you show your faces here!" Shinn glared at them.

"That's right Shinn… but we weren't the cause of your family's' death…" Heero looked at him "A Earth Federation warship was a stray beam hit the hillside."

Shinn looked at him "How…"

"Wufei and Zechs both wanted to kill us after the fight, Wufei guarded you as captain Todaka helped you escape, needless to say we're sorry we couldn't prevent Orb from falling each of us were furious that we were ordered to retreat." Athrun said as he walked forward.

"How…" Heero started as the three made their way to him "Each of us has the guilt of an act or the loss of someone important on our hands… Each of us can never be forgiven for our actions…"

"What do you mean… you said you didn't kill my family then…" Shinn looked at Athrun.

"New Edwards base… we were fed faulty information that resulted in my killing of the alliances leadership that was seeking to pursue peace as a result I escalated the conflict during the eve war." Athrun spoke calmly as Shinn turned to Kira.

"During the Archangel's early days I failed to protect many people important to my friends and even failed to protect the civilians evacuating to Earth from the Archangel. Because I couldn't get back to the Archangel during Operation Meteor we lost a friend of ours Tolle Koenig." Kira looked at him pained by the memory.

Shinn looked at Heero who looked at him calmly "I failed a mission in the worse possible way… that resulted in two hundred and fifty civilian casualties, including a little girl and her dog, as a result I accepted Operation Meteor because it was supposed to be a suicide mission with a ninety eight percent chance to not come back alive." Heero's gaze was cold "None of us think we have the right to be alive after what we did…"

"I… Why are you…" Shinn stuttered as they started to make their way back.

"Shinn… want a ride back to the base?" Athrun asked.

Shinn nodded as they made their way to the car "But what… Who's car…" he blinked as Kira opened the door to the driver's seat.

"It's Athrun's…" Heero said as they got in.

"Why do you guys seem like something's going on…" Shinn looked at the three as Athrun closed the door.

Kira started for the base "Because there is something going on… don't leave the base tonight and make sure everyone is onboard the Minerva…"

"What's…" Shinn looked at Heero.

"There's a possible assassination threat against Representative Attha… After Kira drops us at the base head aboard the Minerva and don't leave make sure everyone is there." Athrun said as they sped down the coastal road to the base.

"An assassination why aren't you…" Shinn gaped.

"We are…" Kira said as he drove "The Orb branch is handling it… if the ESUN's branch gets involved it could get messy and with them and your ship here it gives the people plotting this a better chance to get away clean by blaming it on you…"

"So what you're saying is that you want to make sure we don't get involved…" Shinn asked as he looked at them.

"We're trying to keep it that way, Athrun will be heading for the plants to get chairman Durandal to hold off saying anything until the ESUN makes a statement right now the way things are looking we could be forced into a full scale war." Heero said as they pulled into the base.

"So what are you planning on…" Shinn looked at Kira as they stopped.

"If the worse case happens we run… it's our only option at this point we're backed into a corner." Kira looked at him and smiled "It was nice meeting you Shinn."

Shinn nodded as the group got out "Yeah…"

Kira smiled as Athrun shut the door "Athrun I want to know… why did my sister have that ring on her finger when she came out of the meeting…"

Athrun blinked and turned a little red "Well… come on Kira you…"

Kira laughed "Don't worry, I'm fine with it besides it's better that Cagalli has someone like you it calms her down a bit…"

Shinn blinked "Wait you're…"

Heero shrugged "Yeah Kira's Cagalli's brother by the way did you ever figure out which one of you was the older child?"

Kira smirked "Found out I was born about half a day before her…"

"Makes sense since you have that over protective older brother thing like Heero going on…" Athrun shrugged "Alright take care Kira and I'll see you when I get back…"

Kira nodded as he started the car again and headed for the entrance to the base.

Shinn looked at the two "Wait Heero has a…"

"Yeah… now get back onboard the Minerva and make sure everyone's there…" Heero said as he started towards the Dominion "And tell Yzak what we told you."

Athrun started to walk in the opposite direction and Shinn nodded and hurried back up the stairs to the Minerva as the sun started to set on Orb.

Xxx

Kira opened the door to the house and made his way inside "Alright everything's taken care of…" Cagalli blinked as she followed him.

"Kira what's this about?" Cagalli asked as they made their way into the living room all the blinds were drawn she stopped as she saw all of Orb's Preventers in the room "What's going on?"

Kira turned "Cagalli there's a threat of an assassination attempt on you we were going to tell you but we didn't have the chance…"

Cagalli's eyes went wide "Who… no why am I even asking…"

"It's the Seiran's they're sending Orb's special forces after you." Waltfeld said as he got up "We're going to the Archangel we'll use the tunnel to Morgenroete all of the necessary preparations have been made."

"Are you insane are we just supposed to hand the government over to them!" Cagalli glared as she looked around at the officers "You can't really…" She stopped.

"Cagalli they already have the government…" Erica said as she looked at her "It's the only way we can protect you at this point… we hate doing it just as much as you do but if they succeed then where do we stand."

"Then where will we…" Cagalli stopped as the house went black.

"It's them…" Waltfeld said as he stood "Guns out keep low!" he ordered.

Xxx

"Alright according to the information Representative Attha should be inside… hay what's…" The officer watched as the entire house went dark "What's going on…"

They watched as several figures "Who are those guys?" the other Special Forces operative asked.

"I don't know and I don't care we were ordered to kill everyone who was here it's time…" he took aim with the sub machine gun fitted with a suppressor on the barrel and fired.

Xxx

The ZAFT special forces operative glared "Damn it an ambush!" he spun and opened fire on the hillside as the two behind him dropped from being hit "Who are these guys are they after Clyne too!"

He hit the dirt and fired several bursts as they started to charge out of the woods and down the hill towards them.

Xxx

"What in the…" Orga fired a burst into the soldier who broke through the front door. "Move!" he and Shani laid down suppressive fire as they made their way down the hall towards the basement the children were crying as they made their way.

Clotho got to the stairs "Watch out!" he dove on Murrue as a burst of fire came up the steps "Shit another team!"

Kira pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it down the stairs killing the assailants "Move now… what the… these guys aren't…"

Waltfeld looked at the tactical gear "These guys aren't Orb's they're ZAFT…" he glared "I get it... Orb's after Cagalli and ZAFT's after Lacus."

The glass broke on the window in the basement as a operative started through Kira fired killing him where he was "And that's not Orb's gear either just who the hell…"

Xxx

"Black sheep to Sheppard, we have enemy units." The commander yelled into a radio as he fired on another ZAFT Special Forces member.

"This is Sheppard to Black Sheep, who are they can you confirm?" the team leader asked.

"ZAFT's here they have mobile suits!" The operative yelled as he watched in horror as three green and gold mono eyed suits made their way out of the ocean and onto the shore.

"Understood, sending in backup sit tight." The officer said.

Xxx

The ZAFT Special forces pilots smirked "Clyne is ours…we don't give a damn about who the hell you are…" he took aim at the hillside the infrared showing the enemy clearly "For ZAFT!" he smirked as he fired.

"What in the… AAAAAHHHHH!" another pilot screamed as his counterpart watched in horror as the missiles blew up before the target "Who are these guys!"

The enemy pilot smirked as the blew apart the missiles "Pathetic… to think this is what passes for special forces for ZAFT, we are OZ Prize we'll show you what real special forces are capable of!"

The machines eye flashed a menacing red glow as the ZAFT pilot's eyes widened the machine charged bringing a beam saber through the ASH his counterparts flew in at high speed and took on the other mobile suits each of the pilots screams could be heard over the radios of their comrades.

Xxx

The group made their way into the large underground tunnel that leads to the Archangel.

"Who the hell is OZ Prize?" Waltfeld asked as they made their way towards the ship.

"They say they're special forces so OZ had their own special forces unit if they're half as good as some of the OZ units then we've got a real problem." Natarle said as they opened the large blast door that lead to the hangar of the Archangel.

Xxx

The machines stood amongst the burning wreckage to the horror of the ZAFT forces they had never seen machines that looked like these each trimmed in gold one red another blue and the last a dark forest green.

The commander smiled as their forces moved into the building "Kratz, Broom it's time we finish our mission."

"Yes sir." The two replied as the machines took flight and left the Special Forces team to finish the job.

Xxx

Unato smiled as his butler delivered the tea to them "I must say I never expected that the Atlantic Federation would send a team like yours…" he smiled at the elderly man who picked up his cup.

"Not at all… it's the least that we could do… now for the arrangements as you know we're from the ESUN and I'm looking forward to getting my hands on the data at Morgenroete…" The man smiled as he added some sugar to the tea and stirred it in his glasses reflecting in the moonlight "My old colleagues certainly did disappoint me when they disappeared."

Unato nodded and smiled "Dr. Berg the mobile suit technology of the ESUN is on par with our own and your machines even surpass ours."

Berg smiled as he took a sip of the tea "Unlike my traitorous students I remained loyal to OZ and Romefeller because of this; I had access to the latest equipment and technology."

Unato raised his cup "To the foundation… and may our partnership benefit us all."

Berg smiled as he raised his own cup and they drank.

Xxx

"Begin launch sequence, have all pilots on standby for launch!" Murrue ordered as the hangar flooded.

"Beginning launch sequence all hands level one battle stations." Natarle's voice echoed through the ship as the hangar flooded and launch doors opened for the Archangel.

Cagalli made her way to the forward part of the bridge and looked out of the windows at the hangar as they started to make their way out.

Xxx

The Sun broke on the horizon over Orb that day as Shinn woke _"I hope they…"_ "Hay Rey you awake yet?" he asked.

Rey was already dressed at his computer "Yeah… mind telling me why you were running around like a mad man last night checking on everyone?"

"Hopefully it was for nothing… I ran into Heero, Athrun, and that pilot from their team we saw in the video Kira…" Shinn said as he started to get dressed.

Rey looked at him "Huh… so what did they say?"

"To make sure everyone was on the ship." Shinn said softly as he fastened his uniform closed.

"Why would…" Rey looked at him as Shinn turned and looked at him bags under his eyes.

"They told me that there was a threat against representative Attha's life and to leave it in their hands, all of Orb's Preventers branch was on call for that… the reason they told us to stay on the ship is so we couldn't be blamed." Shinn said as he made his way to the door.

"They… hang on we'll go to the lounge the news should be on in about ten minutes." Rey said as he got up.

The lounge was packed the crew was all listening as the reporter spoke "The scene behind me is a tragic one for our nation, last night Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha was assassinated…"

Shinn's eyes widened in horror as the camera switched to a helicopter "The house was a safe house designated by the Preventers to guard the representative if it was required, the evidence as to the assassination team point towards the culprit, when the military examiners found the remains of several mobile suits and special forces operatives equipped with ZAFT equipment."

"No… how could…" Lunamaria watched as the operatives uniforms were shown "We caused…"

Shinn glared "It's a setup."

"It is also believed that, Preventers commander Athrun Zala had a hand in the planning of the assassination, he was seen as he left several hours prior on a high speed shuttle for the PLANT's, after further investigation of the headquarters it has also been found that the ESUN's branch of the Preventers has backed him in this, as a result this statement has been released by the Parliament and new Chief Representative Unato Seiran." The reporter said as the camera switched to a press conference within the parliament building.

"It is with great sadness this day that our nation mourns the loss of Representative Attha. We have made a united decision and have accepted an alliance with the Earth Federation as a result of this tragedy ZAFT has made it clear that they see us as a threat and as an enemy." Unato said as the reporters tried to get questions in.

The comm. system came online "All hands level one battle stations Orb is mobilizing to attack us." Captain Gladys voice echoed through the ship as the crew started to bolt from the room for their stations.

Xxx

Noin opened a line with the Minerva "Captain Gladys we'll be moving out with you the information we have obtained from our branch shows that we're being framed for this so we shall be…"

Talia nodded "I was informed by Commander Joule we understand perfectly we shall be heading for the Carpentaria base, our ships should be able to out run Orb's fleet."

Noin nodded "We have no intention of being captured."

The two ships accelerated out of the harbor as the Orb fleet mobilized behind them the hangars on the two ships opened and the mobile suits deployed taking up defensive positions on their ships.

Noin's eyes widened as they neared the border "Good lord we've been chased into a…"

The Atlantic Federations pacific fleet with their mobile suits deployed ready for their prize.

Talia glared "Damn it…" she watched as the battleships took aim.

A line opened across all channels as the Wing Zero flew forward "Attention all Atlantic Federation forces this is Lieutenant Commander Heero Yuy of the ESUN Preventers if you choose to open fire then we have been authorized to retaliate with full force, you have been warned." He took aim with the twin buster rifle at the center of the fleet.

Talia blinked "What does he mean?"

Yzak opened a line with the bridge "If they open fire on us then that means we are going to use every weapon available to us and the Wing Zero's Twin Buster rifle is more than capable of cutting a gaping hole in their fleet."

The Dominion activated it's full arsenal and lowered the two Lohengrin mega particle cannons into firing position Talia nodded "Arthur, take aim at the enemy fleet."

A message was broadcast over all channels from the fleet "To the ESUN Preventers, as a result of the actions your organization has taken and is defending the ZAFT Warship, the Earth Federation and all of its member states have declared war on both ZAFT and the ESUN." The fleet commander said "Fire!" he ordered.

"Heero, you have…" Noin started but stopped as the Wing Zero opened fire and split the rifle taking out the missiles and almost fifteen ships within the center of the fleet.

The Deathscythe charged landing on the deck of a carrier "Time to meet your maker!" Duo yelled as he cut the bridge in half.

Shinn glared as he launched towards the fleet "You bastards!" he drew his beam saber and cut a blue and white mobile suit in half then landed on one of the carriers and fired his beam rifle point blank into the bridge.

Lunamaria opened fire from the deck of the Minerva "Take this!" she fired the beam cannon she was holding and slowly turned taking out five enemy suits.

Xxx

The admiral looked at the Minerva "I see so they are putting up a pretty good fight… where's the Zamza-Zah?" he asked "We won't get an effective demonstration of its power if the prey is too weakened."

A commander nodded "yes sir we'll launch it as soon as it's ready."

The admiral smiled "I may be a little bias but I believe that soon mobile armors like those will be the backbone of our forces. They're a lot better than those imitation ZAFT machines we have now those flimsy insects…"

Xxx

Trowa zoomed in on one of the ships in the back "Hay Heero it seems they're launching something." He watched as the large green and orange mobile armor lifted off.

Heero glared "That thing's the size of a destroyer where the hell did it come from?"

Xxx

"It doesn't matter, Aim Lohengrin's one and two at that mobile armor we'll take it out with one shot!" Noin ordered as she looked at Talia "Care to back us up on this one it may be a little overkill but we'll clear half the enemy fleet with the same blast…"

Talia nodded "Aim Tannhauser, target enemy mobile armor!"

Arthur nodded "Targeting enemy mobile armor…"

Xxx

"The enemy ships are taking aim with their positron cannons…" one of the three mobile armor pilots said.

The commander nodded "Prepare to activate positron reflector…"

"Yes sir, now assuming reflection position." The other pilot said as he pressed in the code and the armor tilted forward and deployed an energy shield.

Xxx

Nicol's eyes widened "That's the same as the Artemis shield!"

Yzak looked at the mobile armor horrified "They can get those shields on a mobile armor now what the hell!"

"What's so special about that shield?" Trowa asked as he looked at it.

Dearka glared "Artemis was an impregnable Earth Forces space fortress… until Nicol cracked it's shield using the stealth capabilities of the Blitz to infiltrate it when he destroyed the shield from the inside out… that base could take hit after hit from the largest weapons we could throw at it and it didn't even phase it…"

Xxx

"FIRE!" Sally yelled as the Dominion and the Minerva opened fire at the same time all three mega particle cannons hitting the mobile armors shield at the same time.

Xxx

The pilots watched in awe as the blast carved through the fleet destroying almost thirty ships in the blast.

Out of the smoke and flames of the destroyed warships the mobile armor flew without a scratch on it.

Xxx

"They Deflected them… they deflected the Tannhauser." Shinn's eyes were wide with fear.

"Holy… how in the… that thing could take three direct hits from the Lohengrin's and it's still moving not even Heero's twin buster rifle could penetrate that shield if it can survive that…" Duo said as he looked on at the mobile armor as it started to close again.

Xxx

"Twenty to port, engines to maximum target the warship on the port side with the Tristans…" Talia ordered and Arthur looked at her.

"But captain that mobile armor is still out there!" Arthur said as he looked at her.

Talia glared at him "I'm open to suggestions, do your best to avoid it helmsman!"

"Yes mam!" he yelled from his seat.

Talia looked up at Meyrin "Where are Yzak, Dearka, and Shinn get them back here!"

Meyrin nodded "Yes mam!"

Xxx

The mobile armor commander smiled "Main cannons one and two target the enemy ship!" he ordered as the two beam cannons on the forearms of the mobile armor activated and swung into firing position.

Shinn glared as he charged "AHHHH!"

"What in the…" One of the mobile armor pilots pulled back pulling out of the way as the Impulse dove.

"Damn… Just what the hell is this thing!" Shinn yelled as he circled back for another attack on the mobile armor.

"Does that matter this things…" Quatre stopped as he flew closer "What…"

The commander looked at the two mobile suits "Extend claws!" he ordered.

"Rodger that, extending claws!" one of the other pilots responded as the two large forearms extended and two massive claws emerged and started to glow as their temperature increased.

Shinn flew backwards away and rolled away from the mobile armor "Damn I cant let that thing get a hold of the Minerva!"

The commander glared as he flew past "We'll crack those puny bodies of yours like a nut!" he fired the rear beam cannons at the Sandrock as he circled back.

Xxx

Trowa glared as he watched the Sandrock and the Impulse dodge the attacks of the mobile armor "Quatre!" he took aim and glared _"Damn it they're of range…"_ he moved to launch from the Dominion.

"Trowa stay put the Heavyarms is no match for that mobile armor!" Wufei said as he flew towards the battle.

"Fine then help Quatre and Shinn…" Trowa glared at the mobile armor.

"Where do you think I was heading… Nataku would have my head if I didn't save him…" Wufei said as he rolled and flew towards the large mobile armor.

Xxx

"The Impulses power levels are reaching critical!" Meyrin said as she looked down at Talia.

"Four incoming mobile suits at seven O'clock!" The radar operator yelled.

Talia glared _"Damn it… at this rate they'll split us off from the Dominion."_

Xxx

"Target the water directly in front of the Minerva." The captain said as he watched the warship.

"Captain those aren't our orders…" the officer looked at him "Besides they…"

"Were all onboard their ship last night, along with the crew of the Dominion, none of them are responsible for the assassination, and it puts a bad taste in my mouth to even be firing on those ships after they saved earth from being destroyed." The captain said with a smile.

The officers nodded "Yes sir, captain Todaka."

"MAIN GUNS FIRE!" Another officer ordered as the Aegis class crusiers opened fire their shots landing around both of the ships.

"_Captain Ramius I pray that you are alive and that the Preventers protected Representative Attha from any harm…" _Todaka though as the shells from the ships landed around the Minerva.

Xxx

Talia glared "Arthur open fire on the Orb fleet they aren't…"

Noin shook her head "The ship in the lead is under the command of Captain Todaka he's one of the few allies we have left in the Orb military, he knows about what happened don't fire they won't hit us, they're just putting on a show."

Talia bit her lip "If you're wrong then we're leaving our stern open."

"Do I look like the kind of captain who would let her ship get shot out from under her?" Noin asked with a smile.

Xxx

"They're opening fire on the Minerva!" Shinn's eyes went wide as he and Quatre looked back at the Orb fleet rappid firing their main guns at the Dominion and Minerva.

"We cant…" Quatre started and felt his suit shake as he turned his eyes widened in horror "SHINN!"

Shinn turned just as the Zamza-Zah latched onto his mobile suits leg the Sandrock in the other claw in the same way "AWWWW SHIT!" Shinn yelled as his eyes went wide the armor started to dive for the ocean to slam them into the surface alarms started to blare in his suit as the power cell ran out.

Quatre watched in horror as the Impulses leg was sheared off as if it were nothing and he was thrown towards the surface "SHINN!"

The commander smirked "Now it's your turn!" he pushed the claw's pressure to it's limit and watched "What in the!"

The leg was crushed under the pressure from the claw but it wouldn't shear through "What in the hell is that thing made of!"

Wufei watched in horror as his suit closed _"Damn it the Altron's not fast enough to get there!"_ the Impulse plummeted out of control towards the surface of the ocean.

"Quatre!" Wufei yelled as he closed the mobile armor threw the Sandrock at the Altron.

Shinn's eyes were closed as he remembered the past events _"Mom… Dad… Mayu… Representative Attha… I won't… I WONT LET IT END LIKE THIS!" _his mind went clear as he opened his eyes and pushed the thrusters of the Impulse to their max just before the surface of the water.

"You had enough yet!" The commander in the mobile armor glared as he took aim with all of the guns of the Zamza-Zah and fired.

The Impulse rolled as it dodged the shot and streaked away.

Xxx

Heero launched from the deck of a carrier as he watched the Impulse dodge the shots from the Zamza-Zah _"Shinn's just like Kira and Athrun, the S.E.E.D. factor that mom was researching… that's why they could use the ZERO system so easily…"_

Xxx

"Minerva, Meyrin use the Deuterion beam system and get a leg flyer, and sword silhouette." Shinn ordered calmly as he dodge the shots from the mobile armor as if they were nothing.

"Shinn?" Meyrin asked a little shocked she looked at Talia.

"Just do it!" Shinn glared.

"Just give him what he wants!" Talia ordered.

Meyrin nodded "Yes mam, Deuterion chamber standby, tracking system has a fix on the Impulse!"

Xxx

"Deuterion… isn't that what…" Nicol blinked.

"Yeah… the main unrefined component of Gundanium." Trowa said as they watched the green beam from the Minerva hit the impulse instantly recharging it's power supply causing the phase shift to reactivate.

Xxx

The Mobile armor commander looked on horrified "What was that!"

The Impulse rolled and charged the Zamza-Zah to the pilot's horror "FIRE!" The commander ordered as the armor fired its beam cannons the Impulse drew its sword and shield blocking the attack with them both and closed.

Shinn dove on the mobile armor driving the beam saber into the center of the machine and pulling it as he kicked off tearing it in half.

Xxx

"Well I'll be damned… the kid does know how to pilot after all…" Duo said as he watched from the Dominion the mobile armor plummeted into the ocean and blew up in a large blast that illuminated the sky "Wait that thing was… they're using their nuclear weapons again awww hell!"

Xxx

"Send out the silhouette!" Shinn ordered as he flew back towards the Minerva again.

Meyrin blinked "Right…"

The Minerva launched the two flyers as Shinn ejected the damaged leg section and the Force silhouette.

The Impulse combined with the new components and turned a blood red color as it took off towards the remaining ships in the Federations fleet.

Xxx

Wufei watched as the Impulse rolled past the ships missiles and landed on the deck of a destroyer "He isn't just Mayu's equal… he's better…"

"Shinn…" Quatre said weakly as blood trickled from a cut over his eye the visor of his helmet cracked.

Xxx

Shin swung the massive anti ship swords through the bow of the destroyer then spun bringing it through the bridge and charged the next ship continuing to carve a bloody path of destruction through the Federations fleet. He landed on the next ship and drove the sword straight through the center and pulled it the length of the ship as he launched sending it up in a massive fireball.

Xxx

Noin watched as Shinn continued on his merciless slaughter of the fleet "It's like watching them again…" her thoughts went back to when Wufei had attacked the Lake Victoria base.

Xxx

Shinn landed on the rear deck of a destroyer that had collided with a carrier while trying to flee the battle the CIWS opened fire as he raised one o of the two massive swords and brought it down into the center of the ship causing it to explode as he jumped onto the carrier driving both of the blades into the flight deck ripping it to shreds.

Xxx

Lunamaria watched in horror as the suit carved through the fleet "Shinn…"

Rey looked _"It seems Shinn's scores weren't false after all…"_

"It's kind of scary isn't it Dearka…" Yzak said as he watched.

"Yeah…" Dearka said.

Shiho blinked "What you guys?"

"It's like watching Kira again… when we were fighting against him…" Yzak said as Shinn cut the upper structure off of the last ship putting up a fight as the others ran at full speed to retreat from the battle.

xxx

Lady Une sighed as she knocked on the door _"How am I going to…"_

"Come in…" the female voice said from the other side as Lady Une opened the door and saw Relena at her desk.

"Vice Foreign Minister… there's a…" Lady Une started.

Relena looked up from her paperwork "Yes Middie?" she smiled as Lady Une walked forward.

"I'd still rather you use my title and not my first name Vice Foreign Minister… and there's a situation…" Lady Une held out a document to her.

Relena blinked as she took it and opened it her eyes went wide as she read the first sentence _"To the Earth Sphere United Nation, as a result of recent events the Atlantic Federation declares a state of war against the PLANT's and the ESUN for the result of the Break the World incident and the assassination of Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha of the Orb Union."_

"As you can see…" Lady Une started

Relena looked up tears running down her face "How… Cagalli dead… it…" she choked on her sobs as her hands shook holding the paper.

Lady Une closed her eyes "It's hard Vice Foreign Minister however we must take action, with the recent events… The Atlantic Federation has already attempted to strike at the Plants…"

Relena nodded "Ready a press announcement, I hate to say this… we are at war…"

Xxxxxx

So another chapter finished and Shinn's kickin some ass, Athrun is in the Plants what will he do when he finds out… who knows that's for the next chapter… The Preventers have just gotten a taste of what kind of a pilot Shinn can be

"What's that supposed to mean 'can be', I am the lead of this series!" Shinn yelled

Yeah all *Cough* complaining pansy *Cough* you're the lead alright…

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Shinn roared as he grabbed Ald

Easy Shinn come on it was a joke

"A JOKE, THOSE ARE PEOPLES LIVES YOU'RE JOKING ABOUT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Shinn glared

Wha…

*THWACK*

"Damn it Shinn… quit practicing you're lines on… wait no keep practicing and read your part that was Athrun's…" Rey said as he flipped through the script.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

(EDIT) : 6/10/2011 I have added content to this chapter to flush it out a bit further so it isn't a runt chapter at around 5000 words… it should be a bit bigger and more to standard size now.

This is a smaller chapter but it's sort of an interlude as to what was going on while the Minerva and Dominion left Orb. this chapter contains some interesting happenings and I'm sure people will have questions… enjoy

"HAY HOLD UP WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET A LINE IN THIS ONE!" Shinn yelled as he read through the script

Take it easy for a bit Shinn… come on next chapter you guys get a lot of lines…

"Fine…" Shinn grumbled as he sat down on the couch…

So Vingt you ready for some fun?

"War isn't supposed to be fun…" Vingt said as he walked towards the door.

Xxxxxx

Ch. 5

The shuttle door opened as Athrun kicked off across the spaceport where an aid of chairman Durandal waited "Mr. Dino." He blinked as he slowed seeing Athrun in his full Preventers uniform.

"Alex Dino was an alias I was using while escorting the representative." Athrun smiled as they started towards the waiting car.

"And what's your…" he stopped as he realized who he was without the sunglasses he wore as Athrun looked at him.

"Athrun Zala, I'm here on behalf of a request from the ESUN branch and Commander Joule of ZAFT's branch of the Preventers to meet with Chairman Durandal, how do things look…"Athrun asked.

"Not very good I'm afraid… the citizens of the PLANTs are furious, the chairman says he is going to continue negotiating to try to resolve the situation through dialogue…" The aid said as they climbed into the car "But people are starting to interpret his position as a sign of weakness…"

"I see… then we'll just have to re affirm his position then… the request I'm here to ask is to hold off saying anything further until the ESUN makes a statement on the situation… and hopefully Orb is still…" Athrun clenched his fist on the handle of his suitcase.

"You haven't heard this morning's news then…" The aid said as he looked at Athrun "Orb has taken sides with the Atlantic Federation and declared war on the PLANT's and the ESUN, they have evidence of the assassins responsible and have tied them to…" the aid stopped as Athrun looked at him.

"They succeeded…" Athrun's eyes went wide "Have they recovered…" he could hear his own heartbeat _"How could I abandon…"_

"No bodies have been found which is why we haven't made a statement on the subject." The aid said as they exited the car.

Athrun nodded and blinked as he looked up _"It can't be she should be with Kira…"_ as they approached he looked at the pink haired girl.

She smiled at several aids around her "Yes don't worry I understand… how much time to we have?" she asked.

Athrun stopped and looked at her "It can't be…" she turned and looked at him "Lacus…"

A small red Haro bounced next to her as she looked at him then smiled "Athrun!" she smiled as she ran over and hugged him "Oh I'm so happy you came all that way just to see me."

Athrun blinked "Uhh…" as she backed away and smiled at him "What are you doing here…" he blinked.

Lacus smiled at him "I've been waiting such a long time Athrun, waiting for you to come and see me."

"Uhh… Miss. Lacus…" the one aid started as they walked over.

She turned and smiled at them "Yes I'll be right there…" she turned back to Athrun "I'll see you later… I'm just so thrilled it's great to see you Athrun."

Athrun watched as she got into a car _"She was with Kira… are they…"_

"Ahhh Alex… it's good to see you if I am right my aid sent a message telling me you requested a meeting with me." Durandal and some of the supreme council members walked over from the council building as Athrun turned.

"I just saw…" Athrun started as he turned to look at Durandal and stopped.

"Is something wrong Alex?" Durandal asked as Athrun looked at him.

Athrun shook his head "No…" he looked at the council members around Durandal and blinked "Seeing the people you're with no sense using that name…"

Ezalia Joule walked forward "It's good to see you again Commander Zala." The others smiled.

Athrun saluted "Representative, I've been requested to relay a message from the ESUN branch, they request that the plants hold off on making any statements until the ESUN makes it's…"

Ezalia blinked "Why we've been trapped in meetings all morning dealing with the Atlantic Federations attempted attack on…"

"They've already…" Athrun's eyes went wide.

"What's happened?" Tad Elsman asked as he realized Athrun was wearing his full uniform.

Eileen looked at him "Why did you come instead of Yzak or Dearka?"

"One question at a time… I'm sure Athrun has a lot to tell us about…" Durandal smiled as the aid next to Athrun stepped forward "Chairman… we tried to inform you this morning… Orb has joined the Atlantic Federation…" The aid said as the council members looked at Athrun.

"What?" Durandal looked at him shocked "Why would Representative Attha…"

The aid shook his head "That's why Athrun is here chairman the statement from the ESUN is dealing with the attempted assassination of Representative Attha… as of this morning Orb has released a statement blaming the ESUN and the PLANT's for the assassination."

Ezalia stood as Athrun shook his head "Nothing's been confirmed yet but…"

"Don't assume the worst case Athrun… you know…" Yuri Amalfi said as he walked over.

Athrun nodded "I haven't yet…"

Durandal nodded "I believe we should have our meeting after you get some rest… if that's alright with you…"

"It's fine…" Athrun said with a weak smile.

Xxx

"Follow instructions in your M80 Manual for state of emergencies." Edmund spoke calmly almost relaxed.

"We're already doing that." Sol Ryuune L'ange replied "But what about you and Selene?" he asked.

"We'll be fine. We're…" He stopped as the woman snatched the phone from his hand and nudged him out of the way.

"How's 401?" Selene asked "We can't delay the launch schedule!"

Sol blinked "Selene…"

"Contact Troya Station via laser transmission." Selene said glaring at him.

"We're on that already…" Sol said calmly.

Selene blinked then looked behind herself on the screen "We'll call you later…"

She dropped the phone as he heard someone scream "RUN!" as the camera adjusted he watched as the wall of water from the tsunami closed.

Xxx

Vingt smiled as he entered the forward command headquarters of the eighty first autonomous mobile division and walked over to the desk "Hello, I have a meeting with Captain Roanoke, could you tell me where…"

"Ah so you're the representative from Romefeller…" a voice said as Vingt looked to his right and saw the black uniformed commander.

"_He looks like Zechs…"_ Vingt thought as he turned to face him "Colonel Vingt Kushrenada, it's a pleasure…"

Neo saluted Vingt "I understand you wish to join us on the front lines… unfortunately the Preventers escaped the ambush the Federation's Pacific fleet had set for them… however we do know where they're headed…"

Vingt nodded "Has my mobile suit arrived?" he asked.

Neo turned as they started walking towards the hangar "It arrived last night, I have to say I've never seen a machine like it…"

A pale haired lieutenant stepped aside and saluted as they passed Vingt nodded to him as he continued into a office marked brigadier general.

They walked into the hangar and Vingt smiled "It's been some time since I've piloted… do you have any pilots who would be able to put up a decent fight?"

Neo nodded "I'll see to it that you have a challenge… I've decided to put Lieutenant Bayang's unit under your command while you're with us."

"What's this about Neo!" a voice yelled as a blond haired pilot charged over "Why in the hell are you putting us under the command of this foreigner…" he glared at Vingt

"Emilio, I expect you'll show Colonel Vingt the same respect you show me, now where are Shams and Mudie?" Neo said with a stern voice as he looked at Emilio.

Emilio grit his teeth and yelled "Hay Shams, Mudie our new commander's here!"

The two pilots lowered themselves from their machines and started to make their way over the girl Mudie wearing a pink uniform that was altered to her tastes she smiled "So this is the Romefeller pilot…" she smiled as Vingt stepped forward and looked at the three.

"Nice to meet you Colonel." Shams said as he smiled as Vingt nodded at him.

"I expect you to be ready as soon as Lieutenant Bayang returns for combat practice." Vingt said as he started towards his machine.

Emilio looked at it "So what's the name of that pile of junk?"

"OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese two." Vingt said as he looked up at the Tallgeese two "I hope that your machine can hold up to this 'pile of junk'" he said as he looked back at Emilio.

Xxx

Sven closed the door behind him as the General turned and smiled at him the room was dark only lit near his desk by the single lamp on it the flags of the member states of the Earth Federation behind his desk "Sven, your team has been assigned to the Romefeller representative who has joined us, according to the information we've received on him he has a history behind him but some things seem… out of the ordinary…"

"Out of the ordinary, sir?" Sven asked as the general nodded.

"Take his machine for example, after the computers ran a diagnostic on its systems, only a Coordinator should be able to handle the power of that machine… I want you to keep an eye on him, he may say he's from Romefeller but I doubt he's telling the truth." The general said as he stood.

Sven nodded "Understood sir…"

"Good… now ZAFT has launched an attack on our Eurasian forces to the south east I want you and your team to launch, and take that new commander with you… if he seems reluctant… deal with him." The General smiled

Sven nodded "Understood sir."

Xxx

Athrun entered the hotel lobby and looked up when he heard his name "Athrun!"

Lacus ran over to him and hugged him "Welcome back, I've been waiting for you!"

Athrun blinked "You're… who are…"

She smiled at him "I'm Meer, Meer Campbell." Meer smiled at him "Hey but when we're in public like this make sure you call me Lacus." She winked at him.

Athrun blinked and sighed weakly before starting towards the elevators "Ahh…" he stuttered as she latched onto his arm and started dragging him away.

"Hey you haven't eaten yet have you? Probably not, let's go out for dinner." Meer smiled at him.

Athrun blinked "Wha… I don't know about that…" he groaned weakly.

"But you're Lacus's fiancée right?" Meer said cheerfully.

"But look, I'm not anymore…" Athrun grumbled weakly as he was dragged into the hotel's restaurant and then escorted to a private room.

Meer smiled as she sat down opposite Athrun who had collapsed into his chair "Let's see… do you like meat or fish Athrun?" she asked.

Athrun looked at her "Didn't you hear me?"

Meer looked at him "Meat or fish?"

"That I'm no longer engaged to Lacus, our engagement ended during the last war." Athrun looked at Meer who was shocked.

"I see…" Meer said softly "I gave a performance today, I hope you saw it…"

Athrun blinked "Sorry, I only caught part of it…"

"How was it, was I just like her… or was I not even close?" Meer asked softly still holding the menu.

Athrun blinked "Uhh… no you were actually very good…"

Meer's expression brightened instantly "Honestly!"

Athrun looked out the window "Yeah… you looked just like her, you've got all of her mannerisms down and everything."

Meer gasped and smiled "I'm so glad! How wonderful, that means so much to me, especially coming from you Athrun."

The little round red Haro wiggled back and forth on the table "I understand, you understand, thank you very much!" it said in a cute robotic voice.

After their dinner was served Athrun started eating "You know, the truth is I've always been a big fan of Miss. Lacus." Meer spoke while he ate.

"Hmm…" Athrun looked at her.

"I used to love singing her songs all the time, that's when people started telling me my voice sounded like hers…" Meer smiled at him as she cut her steak "and then one day the Chairman called for me."

"And that's how you started doing this…" Athrun looked at her.

Meer nodded "Yes, Chairman Durandal told me he needed my strengths, for the sake of the PLANT's and… presto…" she smiled at him.

Athrun glared at her "He doesn't need your strengths, he needs Lacus's…"

Meer stopped and looked down "I know that… but for now… no it isn't only for now, Miss. Lacus's strengths are always going to be needed, by everyone. She's strong, beautiful, and kind… I'm just Meer… nobody really needs me…"

Athrun blinked as she continued looking at him and smiled "But I don't mind if it's just for now, I'm game! I know Miss. Lacus isn't here so I'm just grateful I can do whatever it takes to help the Chairman, and everybody else on her behalf. And I'm really glad I found you Athrun."

Athrun nodded as she spoke "I would imagine, you probably know a ton of stuff about Miss. Lacus, could you tell me what she's like? I'd love to hear about her, what kind of things does she like and what kind of things doesn't she like, what is she good at besides singing…" she trailed off as Athrun shifted in his seat pulling out his wallet.

She blinked as Athrun pulled out a photograph and slid it across the small table to her "What's… Lacus but who's this…" Meer asked as she looked at the picture.

"Her fiancée, Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato of the Preventers, up until recently she was enjoying life in Orb with him after the war." Athrun looked at her.

Meer looked at him "Until recently…"

"During the assassination attempt on Cagalli, Lacus was present, both of their whereabouts are currently unknown... it is my hope that my friends and my fiancée made it out alive." Athrun looked at Meer who looked at him almost shocked.

"Your Fiancée… the Preventers…" her eyes were wide "Dave was killed by the…"

Athrun blinked "Dave?"

Meer shook her head "No, no sense on dredging up my past…"

"Commander Dave Hartman, right?" Athrun looked at Meer who's eyes widened she nodded.

Athrun sighed "Figures… so how long were you going out with Dave?"

"From about right after the Archangel returned till he was listed as MIA." Meer said softly

"I see… Well I can say this, for all things considered, he is MIA." Athrun looked at her "Or at least ZAFT knows that much."

Meer looked at Athrun as he spoke "Commander or rather now Captain Dave Hartman joined the Preventers at the end of the last war, and went to the ESUN at the request of his aunt, Ezalia Joule."

Meer looked at Athrun as if he had just slapped her "Dave left me too then…"

Athrun blinked "What…"

"My mother and father, died on Junius Seven… shortly after that I enlisted and was assigned to the Carpentaria base… where I met Dave…" Meer sighed.

Athrun nodded "My mother was also on Junius Seven…"

"Lets talk about something happier…" Meer suggested "So what's her name?" she asked.

Athrun blinked "whose name?"

"Your Fiancée…" Meer prodded.

Athrun blinked "Cagalli…"

Meer blinked "You mean you're engaged to the chief representative of the Orb Union?"

Athrun nodded "Yeah, and if you want to know…" Athrun pointed at the picture sitting on the table "Kira is her older brother, both of them were adopted."

Xxx

Selene and Edmund waded through the chest high water towards the Earth Forces command center that was handling the rescue and relief operation to the area "Since we can't call for someone to pick us up, we'll just have to use our privileges…" Edmund spoke as he reached some stairs that led to dry ground he turned around and held out a hand for Selene helping her up the stairs.

They took off at a run for the command center through the driving rain, helicopters flying over head looking for survivors and people in need of aid. As they reached the stairs to the command center they passed a parked linear tank.

"Major!" a voice yelled.

Edmund turned and waved "Oh it's Commander Reyes." He smiled as Selene stopped.

"I'm a sergeant now." Reyes smiled at him.

Edmund laughed "I'm a civilian now." He smirked.

"After I'm done with this mission, will you take me out for a drink again?" Reyes asked.

Edmund laughed "Sure, I'll keep that in mind." As they turned and started up the steps Selene continued to listen to the soldiers.

"Do you know him?" another soldier asked Reyes.

"He used to be my commanding officer. I heard he retired to a private organization called the D.S.S.D. he's the legendary Demon Director." Reyes smiled.

"Then, he's that Major Edmund Du Creau?" the soldier was shocked.

Selene looked at Edmund _"Demon Director… I know Edmund was in the Earth Forces during the last war… but I didn't know he was one of their war heroes."_

As they entered the command center they were immediately assaulted by the sound of people being tended to, crying children, injured and people running about tending to the wounded.

xxx

Durandal smiled as Athrun entered his office "Ah, Athrun… feeling better?"

Athrun nodded "Yes thank you chairman for seeing me on such short notice."

Durandal made his way over to the two couches facing each other with a clear glass coffee table between them "Have a seat, make yourself comfortable Athrun…" he said as Athrun looked at the news that was playing on one of the monitors in the room.

Athrun made his way over and took his seat "Although their attack wasn't completely unexpected… it's still a great shock to me…" Durandal said "They forced a declaration of war and then went straight to the nuclear option." He sighed "The way they went about declaring war unusual enough to begin with… but to follow it with something so… this is no ordinary war we're facing."

Athrun nodded "True…"

"The alliance may have withdrawn its forces for now but I can't see them abandoning their plans just yet…" Durandal said as he looked at Athrun "In contrast our side is in a state of near panic, though we were able to defend ourselves the fact remains that nuclear weapons were used against us once again. Our problems have only begun…"

"What about the PLANT's? They attacked you they declared war on you… What steps… what do the PLANTs intend to do with this situation?" Athrun asked as he looked at Durandal.

Durandal thought for a moment "If we retaliate for their attack on us, then the world will once more sink into the quagmire of war… of that I have no doubt. Needless to say I wish to avoid that at all costs…"

Athrun nodded as Durandal continued "But there's no denying how grave the situation, if they knew the full details the people would rage in anger they want vengeance. So how should we proceed? The clock is counting down just as it did in the previous war, but how can we bring the process to a halt... the fact is this is not the first time they've attacked us with nukes…"

"Mr. Chairman I know what you're saying but please reconsider… Fighting is not the answer, we can't let anger and hatred control us if we attack each other now the world will become a battlefield once again. Nothing will be gained and all will be lost… Please you can't let that happen." Athrun shook his nerves getting to him.

"Athrun…" Durandal started.

"My father fanned the flames of the previous war, and I did a very similar thing during the eve war when we received faulty information about the meeting at the New Edwards base… because of what our actions caused we poisoned our worlds with hatred, because I believed what my father said I fought a war, I killed the enemy, I fought my best friend… and even when I realized how wrong it was I couldn't stop him until it was too late… and I lost everything, and yet my father's words still linger." Athrun glared.

"Athrun." Durandal started.

"We must never repeat that tragedy again, ever!" Athrun said firmly.

"ATHRUN!" Durandal yelled getting his attention as he stood Athrun looked up at him "I know what the criminals at Junius Seven said… Shinn told me… to hear that… it must have been difficult for you…"

Athrun shook his head "Not really… it's better that I know the truth otherwise I'd be blind to what's really happening again…"

"Don't blame yourself Athrun, you're wrong you aren't responsible for their actions… It's sad that your fathers memory is a source of pain for you…" Durandal said as he turned and looked at him "And yet Chairman Zala probably wasn't that kind of person to begin with… was he?"

Athrun smirked "No… in the end he realized his actions were driven by hatred and that he had gone too far…"

"I'm sure that in his capacity as chairman he had made a few mistakes; however his primary goal was always to protect the PLANT's, to protect us and to make a better world for his people. The best intentions of great men can often lead them to make great mistakes. In addition statements made by great men can easily be taken out of context by certain people…" Durandal said as Athrun turned to look at him "Listeners with an agenda can interpret these words to suit their own ends."

"Chairman…" Athrun started.

"The criminals who dropped Junius seven had no way to vent their feelings of frustration and anger, so they used chairman Zala's words as an excuse. They said we're doing the right thing, why is that because chairman Zala said so himself…" Durandal said as Athrun looked at him as he smiled.

"Keep that in mind, you mustn't let something like this control your emotions. You are you, the terrorists are the terrorists, and the chairman was the chairman." Durandal moved back towards them.

"Whose son you are is irrelevant, don't let something like this drag you down all of this has nothing to do with who you are." Durandal smiled as Athrun stood.

Athrun nodded "Chairman…" he smiled as Durandal nodded and started towards his desk.

"I believe it will be people like you who wish to end war, who will bring us a lasting peace." Durandal said as he stopped and looked at Athrun "People may call me an idealistic dreamer but I very much believe it to be true..."

The monitor switched from showing replays of the nuclear attack to Lacus and Athrun blinked as the muted monitor showed the closed captioning Durandal smiled "You can laugh if you like… I'm sure you know what's going on… I'll fully admit this ploy carries a hint of deceit but I had no choice her power to influence others is tremendous… it surpasses mine obviously."

Athrun looked at her as she sung on the screen "Her counterpart in the ESUN, is the vice foreign minister, Relena Darlian."

Durandal smiled "I could end up looking foolish but right now I need her strengths, just as I need you and your own unique strengths and talents…"

"My strengths?" Athrun asked.

Durandal nodded "Let's go for a walk shall we…" he started for the door.

Xxx

"He wants us to lend him a helicopter!" A captain in an earth forces uniform shouted into a subordinates face.

"Yes sir…" the Ensign stuttered "The people right over there…" he looked towards Selene and Edmund.

The captain turned his gaze on them "Hey You! You understand the situation, don't you? We don't even have a single wash basin that's free right now! Don't you understand that!" he shouted.

"Edmund Du Creau, D.S.S.D. Technology Development Center Vice Director of Security." A man descended the steps and stopped behind the captain.

Edmund looked up and smiled seeing the man the rank of Colonel on the collar then to Selene "This here is Selene McGriff. D.S.S.D. Employee." He looked back to the Colonel.

"I suppose it can't be helped…" The Colonel smiled at him.

The captain's attention snapped to the colonel "But Colonel!"

"Although, it's not like we have one to give to you…" he was cut short when an explosion caused the building to shudder they turned and looked out the large windows where a curling wave of flames and smoke could be seen about four or five blocks away.

"Colonel!" a lieutenant ran down the steps "A ZAFT mobile suit is attacking in the city center!" another explosion occurred that illuminated the machine a dark black and grey GINN.

xxx

Relena sighed as she made her way to the podium in the parliament building of the ESUN in Brussels camera flashes from across the room lit the crowd as she turned to face them.

Reporters shouted questions as she waited for the cue that the broadcast would reach the PLANT's, Orb, and the Atlantic Federation. The lights dimmed as the prompter nodded to her.

"Good evening, people of the ESUN, as the rumors have spread, and unfortunately are true we are at war once again, as a result of events in the last twenty four hours, negotiations have broken down with the Orb Union and Earth Federation of our counterpart on the other side of our galaxy… we now stand at odds with the Earth Federation because we have decided to protect those who had tried to avert the disaster of the break the world incident, a full mobilization of the preventers has been requested by the parliament to bring a swift end to this conflict." Relena watched as the room went silent realizing exactly what had transpired.

"The reason for our quick decision on this matter is because the Earth Federation and more importantly the Atlantic Federation has already made the first move in this conflict, deploying the use of their nuclear arsenal as its first attack, thankfully the PLANT's were prepared and intercepted this threat. Their nation has felt the pain of nuclear weapons before in an incident known as the bloody valentine tragedy where during the first war one of their colonies was struck by a nuclear warhead, as a result two hundred forty three thousand seven hundred twenty one civilians perished." Relena had no need to talk loud the room was silent the images of the bloody valentine played on the screen behind her as she spoke.

"We never wished anyone to feel the pain of war again, however as a result of recent events we have been forced to mobilize and we shall be joining the war on the side of the PLANT's." Relena's speech was a short one and the room stood mostly in shock others in anger as the questions started.

Lady Une sighed _"Mr. Treize… if only you were alive this is the darkest we have seen since the end of the war…"_

Xxx

"Lets hurry, 401 is waiting for you." Edmund said as he and Selene started off again from the windows where the GINN could be seen in the distance rampaging through the city.

They made their way down to a Earth Forces officer who was standing next to a small inflatable motorboat "I'm sorry… This is the maximum capacity of this boat." The soldier said as he looked at Edmund.

Edmund nodded and looked at Selene "I understand that…" he and the soldier stopped as they heard an incoming shell it flew past overhead and stuck the command center which immediately erupted in an explosion.

The radio the soldier was holding went dead where just a second before the chatter from the command center had been nonstop on it.

Selene looked at Edmund "Are you serious?"

Edmund knelt down as the soldier got in the boat "Yeah, of course. I plan on heading back to the center as soon as possible. I pray on behalf of your launch's success." He smiled "Tell Sol to buy me a good gift from space. Something that's useful in seducing women." He smirked as he stood.

Selene smiled at him "Did you know, while on duty you need to request these things in advance?"

Edmund smiled "You may be right about that…"he turned and looked at the soldier "Take the path to the bridge at the northern part of the city. Don't go anywhere close to the center of the city."

The soldier nodded "Yes sir." He started the motor and started away.

Edmund looked at Selene until she was out of sight then turned his gaze towards the smoke and sounds of the battle in the middle of the city.

xxx

"You sure you can handle that machine?" A mechanic asked as Vingt slipped his foot into the lift rope "You really should wear a flight suit…"

"I'm not concerned about it, it's the pilots responsibility to overcome difficulties with the machine…" Vingt said as he activated the lift.

As the others readied to launch Vingt appeared on their screens "I understand you're supposed to be a highly trained unit, I expect you to be able to handle yourselves properly during a battle."

"So what, if we have to pull your butt out of the fire I'll just leave you there!" Emilio glared.

"Emilio enough…" Sven said "Our mission is simple, rout the ZAFT forces attacking the Kirgiz production plant."

Mudie smirked "Rout them… we're Phantom Pain the only good coordinator is a dead coordinator."

Shams nodded "That's my Mudie… now let's go have some fun…"

Vingt glared "War brings out the best in humanity to call it fun is wrong…" he moved the Tallgeese out towards the catapult.

Sven blinked _"He really is different… what does he think he is some sort of knight or something…"_

After they had launched it was a short flight to the base the five machines approached rapidly and Emilio smirked "Alright Colonel, show us what you've got… prove to us that you can handle that machine…"

Vingt smiled "Showing off has no purpose for the completion of the mission, however demonstrating to my troops what their commander is capable of is." He rolled the Tallgeese II and dove at high speed head first for the ground drawing the beam saber as he went.

"He's crazy at that speed he'll hit…" Mudie started and stopped as he flipped at the last second the thrusters slowing his suit as he rocketed along the ground at high speed towards a GINN that drew it's heavy sword.

Emilio "Damn…" he said as Vingt rammed the GINN with the shield knocking it off balance then driving the sword right through the cockpit as it tried to right itself.

As a BuCUE tried to attack him from behind Vingt pushed the thrusters to their max and rocketed sideways then rolled bringing the blade down through the center of the machine. As a GAZuOOT opened fire on him Vingt rolled through the shots and raised the beam cannon mounted on the shoulder and fired the blast ripped through the suit.

Sven watched as Vingt took on the suits with minimal effort until Shams dove "Better not let him hog all the kills… seems our new commander's a veteran…"

Sven nodded _"The general might be wrong… he hasn't done anything we couldn't do… and Neo did say he was supposed to be a veteran of the Eve War…"_

Mudie landed and as two BuCUE's attacked she grabbed the stiletto armor penetrators of the Blu Duel and launched them into the suits blowing them apart as the small penetrators hit. Then she spun drawing the two small beam rifles mounted on the arms and opening fire on a CGUE and a GINN sending one shot each through the cockpits.

Shams smirked and fired the long range beam cannon on the back of the Verde Buster hitting a GINN flight type the high powered beam ripping the torso in half causing it to explode. He spun and fired the anti armor shotgun mounted over the other shoulder into a BuCUE that tried to attack him the shots ripped the suit to shreds.

Emilio flew past Vingt at high speed and latched onto a ZAKU "Die you Coordinator bastard!" he fired point blank through the back.

Sven flew down and landed next to the Tallgeese II as a GINN charged it he drew one of the high powered beam swords and cut the suit in half at the cockpit the suit collapsed and blew up as the three others landed around them Vingt smiled.

"You've met my expectations, have I met yours…" Vingt asked as he looked at his subordinates.

"That machine you have is one wicked machine Colonel Vingt…" Mudie said as she smiled "Why did you only use the saber when you could have easily taken all the opponents out at range…"

"True honorable combat is done in melee. Only cowards fight at range when they have the option available to fight the other pilot in a one on one duel." Vingt said as he looked at them.

"Such an out dated sense of justice…" Shams said with a smirk "Get with the times colonel that line of thought on these battlefields will get you killed."

Three of them closed the line the only one who remained was Sven "Yes Sven?" Vingt asked.

"How long have you been a pilot?" Sven asked calmly.

"I've fought in several wars, before that I was the piloting instructor at the lake Victoria base back when an organization known as the United Earth Sphere Alliance had control, after that my student Lieutenant Noin took over as I took command over a unit known as the specials an elite unit within the UESA." Vingt said as Sven looked at him.

Sven nodded "During the information recovery that helped us get in contact with Romefeller I studied the information behind OZ and it's leader Treize Kushrenada, an excellent soldier who lead the ESUN in its final battle personally. He fought against the pilot known as Wufei Chang, and ended up dying as a result of this… however the story you've told me doesn't match up with your history Colonel Vingt." His tone was cold as he held his gaze on him the others had already started back for the base.

Vingt smiled "I see… so what are your orders Sven Cal Bayang?"

"Tell me one thing, why do you hide yourself when you could have won…" Sven asked as he looked at him "Vingt had green eyes and blond hair according to a photograph of him shaking hands with Field Marshal Noventa after the battle at Mogadishu. Your brother held you in high regard sir."

Vingt smiled "You've done your research Sven… you're a sharp pilot, you also don't hold the grudge against coordinators as your teammates do… why would that be?"

"As you can see my hair is light silver in color, my mother was a coordinator one of the few that lived in the Atlantic Federation it's hard to hate the blood that runs in your veins…" Sven said as he looked at Vingt "So Colonel will you answer my question, why do you hide yourself?"

Vingt smiled his blue eyes fixed on Sven "To gain a better position, currently Romefeller holds very little power outside of itself, with my 'death' OZ ceased to exist as an entity besides the other branch that was directly under Duke Dermail and out of my hands… they do not recognize me as their leader so I am powerless to alter the course that history has taken, it's better that I simply disappeared."

"I also listened to the response you gave to Milliardo Peacecraft, who disguises himself as Zechs Marquise within the Preventers… do you intend to…" Sven stopped as Vingt nodded.

"Milliardo is right in this war, by all rights we should both be dead, it's only because of that system that I survived…"

Sven nodded "Our unit will keep your secret sir, consider us your specials from now on."

Vingt nodded "Very well then, Sven and you may call me by my true name."

"Understood, Colonel Treize." Sven smiled as the Strike Noir and the Tallgeese II launched towards the base.

Xxx

Edmund ran up the steps and through the muddy areas until he stopped looking at the wreckage of the command center he blinked as he heard the sound of a tank closing he looked over just in time to see it stop and the Reyes waved to him "Major!"

Edmund smiled as he looked at the tank "Got room Reyes?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" he slid down into the tank as Edmund jumped up to the hatch and followed him into the middle of the Linear tank.

As Edmund took a seat he scratched his head "My bad, for you having to end up turning in a written report…"

Reyes smiled "Not at all… I'm honored to ride with you again Major. As long as the command post isn't functional, I have to make the decisions for the most effective outcome on my own." He flipped several switches in the linear tank readying the main gun.

"You've grown a lot, haven't you?" Edmund smirked as he readied the controls for the targeting.

Reyes smirked "I will observe your commanding once again for future reference." The tank shuddered as they drove over a mostly submerged car.

Xxx

Selene looked back towards the city where the smoke and explosions could still be heard as she hoped Edmund would be alright remembering the talk she had with him a few days prior _Edmund looked over the chair at her from his desk 'Huh, Selene?' he got up and made his way over to her as she took a seat 'Did you have another fight with the director? You think that you're always right…' he smiled as he made them a pair of rum and cokes handing her a glass._

'_Well, you are always right. So what's wrong?' Edmund asked as he took his seat across from her._

Selene smiled as she remembered her complaint and what he did.

'_Hold on… First you came to complain, and now you're going to lecture me? Give me a break…' Edmund smiled at her almost laughing._

Selene smiled to herself _"I guess it really was silly…"she thought as she remembered Edmunds response._

'_I'm aware of it. Even a Coordinator takes two years to pass the first class controller qualification exam. In that case a natural like me will have to spend six years to pass it, right?' Edmund asked as he looked at her._

'_Hey, why did you decide to join the D.S.S.D.?' Selene asked him in return 'Besides as an excuse to see me? Oh yeah. You can't use seeing Dr. Maria Ittou of laboratory one as an excuse either. '_

_Edmund got up and smiled as he picked up the small container of fish food and fed the fish in his office 'What about you?' he asked._

'_I'm the one asking the question right now.' Selene replied smiling at him._

_Edmund sighed 'It's not like I have a real answer for it. I just wanted to look up for the time being.'_

'_Up?' Selene blinked._

'_like when you look to your side, you get jealous of them and want it for yourself, don't you? And if you look down, there's someone you can help with your current stature. It's fine if they seek your help, but what if there's nobody weaker than you? At that moment you ask yourself 'what am I going to do?' that's why I wanted to secure a position where I could look up.'_

xxx

Durandal nodded as they approached the hangar door the two men on either side slid their cards through opening the electronic lock.

As they floated into the dark hangar along the catwalk they stopped and turned to face the machine that stood there and the lights came on Athrun's eyes widened "It's a…"

"The ZGMF X-Twenty Three S, Saviour though it has different capabilities this machine was developed simultaneously with the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss. If I was to entrust this machine to you what would you do?" Durandal asked as he looked at Athrun.

Athrun looked at him "What are you implying? Are you asking me to return to ZAFT?"

Durandal sighed "That's not really what I meant, what I meant was I want to give you this machine, you're a member of the Preventers, my version of Lacus Clyne has made my stance very clear however our society today requires a bit of finesse the thoughts of opponents advisors and organizations get tangled up making it difficult to get anything done. That's why I want those who believe as I do to stand firm with me, after witnessing the Preventers actions during the previous war, I believe this is the right course, if at all possible I wish to avoid a war but that doesn't mean I'm willing to sit back unarmed and wait quietly to be destroyed. If push comes to shove I feel it would be in our best interests if the Preventers had power."

"Chairman…" Athrun started.

"Should we take a wrong turn, I'm entrusting that you can steer us right, however to do that you will need power… unfortunately…" Durandal said as Athrun looked at him.

Athrun nodded and looked towards the Saviour "What was…" he looked back at Durandal as he held his hand out holding a small box "That's…"

"I believe the Preventers shouldn't be constrained within the regular militaries powers… that's why I've made an executive decision with the Supreme Council this morning to promote all Preventers working with us into Faith… Faith Members must swear a oath of loyalty, however in the preventers case they only need to be loyal to themselves." Durandal smiled.

Athrun nodded "What are our orders Chairman?" Athrun asked as he took the box.

"After you've changed into a flight suit you are to link up with the Minerva and Dominion at the Carpentaria base…" Durandal said as Athrun opened the box and pinned the small medal in the shape of a white wing.

Little over an hour later he was changed into a jet black flight suit with the faith symbol embroidered on the breast over his heart as he made his way into the Saviour

"ZGMF- X23S Saviour you're clear to launch." The controller said as he nodded and activated the variable phase shift armor the blood red color suiting his own taste as the hatches opened.

"Preventers officer Commander Athrun Zala, Saviour Launching!" he said as he took off into space flying towards the Earth.

Xxx

The Linear tank shuddered as it entered the water from the collapsed roadway "Close in as much as possible while he's distracted by the other tanks!" Edmund ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Reyes replied.

"Sergeant set the rapid-fire interval to point five seconds!" Edmund ordered as he targeted the GINN.

Reyes looked at him "That's absurd! The barrels won't hold!"

"I don't mind." Edmund replied "We're only using it once, anyhow."

Xxx

"Where's Ed?" Sol asked looking at Selene from his seat in the shuttle as it prepared to launch.

"He wanted you to get him a gift to seduce women…" Selene replied.

Sol smirked "Then, what do you want?" he almost laughed.

"Huh?" Selene looked at him.

"From what I know, there's no other woman besides you who he'd want to seduce." Sol smiled as the shuttle's countdown sequence began "Not to mention, women pretend they don't know even if they're aware of it."

Xxx

The linear tank shuddered again as it rammed its way through the forward section of a bus that had been trapped in the flooded streets Edmund glared down the sights of the electronic targeting system at the GINN as it turned its attention towards the closing linear tank "Close in as much as possible! Or else we won't be able to pierce through that armor!"

Reyes nodded "Rodger!" he pushed the throttle of the tank to its maximum and the tank closed through the waterlogged street.

The GINN started to turn readying the bazooka it was carrying to fire at its last opponent.

Edmund glared as it fired first "FIRE!" he ordered as the linear tank shuddered the barrel shattered as the tank kicked up from firing the three 200mm shells in rapid succession at the GINN

As the shells streaked from the tank the shot from the GINN hit the left forward part of the tank ripping into the armor before exploding.

The three shells from the linear tank struck the GINN right at the top of the right leg blowing through the armor and crippling the suit.

Xxx

The controllers voice echoed in their headsets as the countdown came to its end the shuttle shuddering beneath them as its engines were ignited "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Ignition of main engine, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Shuttle lifting off!"

The white smoke of the rockets engines erupted from the launch site as the old shuttle hurtled skyward with Selene, Sol and the prototype 401 mobile suit.

Xxx

Edmund smiled as he looked up through the cracked and twisted armor in the tank as the Shuttle passed overhead _"Good luck Selene…" _he closed his eyes and passed knowing that the GINN was destroyed and the 401's launch was successful.

Xxxxxx

RIP Edmund, now on a lighter note. Athrun is back in a Gundam… the world is in balance again… wait WTF TREIZE!

Yes if you must know… I am evil and have been plotting this for a while… as you saw as important characters died I did honor them with a small RIP at the end of the chapter… Tolle got one, Clyne got one… Uzumi got one… Treize… nah he lives and son of a he's in command of Phantom Pain's badass unit oh shit…

"Aldaeus, remember a gentleman doesn't use that kind of language…" Treize said as he walked over

Alright… then Colonel Treize we will see just how

"Well then, Aldaeus do you feel up for a light dinner after you post the chapter?"

Certainly Colonel we have plot to discuss…

See you next time

Ald got up from his seat and started towards the door and… *THWACK*

"Aldaeus are you alright… Aldaeus… huh… guess it's dinner for one then…" Treize said as he observed Aldaeus out cold on the floor after tripping over his power cord


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

I hope this chapter will set the stage for the events to follow guys… as always please read and review, Last chapter we saw the events that took place while four was happening, if you were wondering how hey what the…

A three fingered mechanical claw appeared on the screen

"Hello… long time no see this is a recorded message…" Dr. J's voice said

Get the hell off my computer you old dead geezer…

"Knowing Aldaeus he's most likely made some sort of threat to get me off his computer… no matter… I'm sure you're all wondering how Treize lived yes?"

It should be obvious you old man now give me my damned computer back!

"The system developed for the warp drive was developed alongside the original mobile suit project with the Tallgeese so when we planned on incorporating it we did it with the plans for the Wing Zero, Treize used the Wing Zero and the Tallgeese to develop the Tallgeese two and Three, using their structure he neglected to realize that the Zero System's failsafe device or pilot safety device is the Warp Drive system…"

AH HA! TAKE THAT OLD MAN!

My computer is back in my control I disabled the video program by uninstalling it!

"Your pathetic attempts are futile Aldaeus… now say goodbye to your…"

OH HELL NO YOU OLD…

I'll see you after the chapter I need to deal with this old geezer and his four bat shit crazy friends…

"We heard that…" four more windows opened and the other scientists appeared.

xxxxxx

Ch 6

Shinn landed the Impulse and walked into the hangar the crew cheering as he opened the cockpit stepping out he climbed onto the lift and pressed the descend button he blinked as Vino ran over.

"That was amazing Shinn I'm so proud to be your friend!" Vino pulled Shinn into a hug.

Shinn blinked and smiled _"What the hell was that…"_

Yzak and Dearka stood towards the back as Heero walked over to them "You read the report on the S.E.E.D. factor right?" Yzak asked as he looked at Dearka.

Dearka shook his head "Yzak unless it has urgent or mandatory written in bold red letters across the top I almost don't even look at it as it crosses my desk…"

Heero nodded "Read it, it's worth the time… Shinn reminded me of Kira and Athrun just watching him… he could handle the system."

Yzak looked at Heero "You can't be serious hell it nearly drove us insane until we got used to it… think of what it would do to him."

As the group started to disperse Shinn and Lunamaria started to make their way over towards them "But really what happened out there today, you turned into some kind of super ace or something! Was it some kind of emergency adrenaline rush?" Lunamaria smiled at Shinn.

Shinn looked at her "I don't know… I can't explain what happened; I remember how mad I was that the Orb ships were firing on us and that I felt that I couldn't just let it end like that… and then suddenly my mind became clear…"

Heero walked in front of him "Shinn, come with us for a bit…"

Shinn blinked "Why… I didn't even think you landed on the Minerva…"

"That's not the point we want to explain something to you… it has to deal with the battle." Yzak said as he looked at him.

Shinn nodded "Do we need to be in private or something?"

Heero shook his head "No, it has to deal with what happened… we think you might be able to handle the system we use in our suits with a little training…"

Lunamaria looked at him "What's so different about…"

"Zoning, and Emotional, Range, Omitted or Z.E.R.O. System, it streams the combat data and statistics directly into your head, shows you the probability of certain outcomes allows you to make decisions to lead to them towards them… the only thing about it, it has a nasty side of showing you the worse outcome, and the amount of information coming in can overload the brain and drive the pilot temporarily insane…" Yzak nodded towards the Blu Duel "Each of the Preventer's suits are equipped with it, though we choose when to activate it if needed… each of us have after practice learnt to control it and its effects, by the last battle of the war each of us were capable of controlling it."

Lunamaria blinked "So you're telling us you're crazy?"

"Not exactly…" Shiho said as she walked over "Though I still think that using it is a bit much… it causes the pilots reaction time to decrease dramatically allowing them to respond faster to an opponent's attacks and also attack many targets in rapid succession, it's how the Freedom, Justice, and Wing Zero dealt with the nuclear missiles during the battle of Jachin Due."

Lunamaria looked at Heero "You were…"

Heero nodded "Along with Kira and Athrun we prevented the nuclear attacks."

Shinn looked up at the Wing Zero "So how long would it take to learn how to use the system?"

"When we get to Carpentaria, we'll test you to see if you can handle it…" Yzak said as he smiled at Shinn "The question then is, can you keep up with us during one of our practices…"

Xxx

"Alright… lets begin…" Kira said as he stood in the hangar Ryuta blinked as he looked at him wearing a black tactical shirt.

"What exactly are you teaching me Kira and why did you say I needed this…" Ryuta flipped the curved combat knife in his hand.

"Heero or Athrun would be better but you need to know how to fight in hand to hand before we can teach you how to in a mobile suit…" Kira said as he flicked open the blade in his hand.

Ryuta blinked "I still don't know… WOAH!" he ducked as Kira lunged at him with the knife.

"Good reaction but don't let your guard down." Kira said as he spun and kicked Ryuta's legs out from under him putting him flat on his back.

Ryuta rolled back and into a crouched position ready to lunge at Kira _"he's fast… but too bad Heero gave me some pointers…"_ he smirked as Kira charged.

Kira blinked as Ryuta rolled out of the way and grabbed Kira's waist and pulled on him dragging him to the ground in one motion "What the…" he blinked as he found Ryuta on top of him the knife in his face.

Orga laughed "Damn Kira you really are out of practice… so you weren't lying when you said your brother did show you some moves huh Ryuta?"

Kira groaned "Figures… I was taking it easy on purpose to not hurt him and I end up on my back…"

"Alright Ryuta… take a break we gotta get Kira back in shape…" Clotho said as he walked over each of the other three pilots wearing a tactical shirt the same as Kira's.

Kira got up as the other three readied themselves "Three on one is that really fair?" he asked as they flicked open their knives.

"Perfectly… we need to get you back in shape, you're out of practice even if you have been training with Ryuta…" Shani said as he circled Kira.

Kira nodded "Alright…" he rushed Shani catching him off guard tackling him low then flipping off of him and readying himself as Clotho charged.

"TAKE THI… AAAAAHHHHH!" Clotho yelled as Kira quickly rolled out of the way causing Clotho to stumble right as Kira kicked him in the back sending him to the floor.

"What's this about me being out of shape?" Kira asked as the two got up from the floor.

"You're also a coordinator… and like you said, DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Orga yelled as he tackled Kira at the knees knocking his feet out from under him.

Shani and Clotho both in quick succession dove on Kira pinning him to the ground.

Ryuta blinked as a hand dropped onto his head "Don't worry kid… Kira's got a lot of talent… I give them three seconds…" the voice said as he blinked and looked up to see chief Murdoch who smiled at him and pointed towards the pile.

Ryuta blinked as Kira forced his arms out from underneath them then punched them off as he flipped backward over Shani grabbing his arm and throwing him to the floor in one motion.

"Still not as good as your brother or Athrun… but pretty damn close…" Murdoch said as he walked forward.

Ryuta blinked "I know I keep hearing about the fight they had from the mechanics just…"

"Still never seen anyone come close to their skill with a knife…" Murdoch said as he looked at Ryuta.

Xxx

"Are you sure Cagalli?" Murrue asked as she and the other commanders looked at her.

"Yes, I believe it would be the best course of action for us…" Cagalli looked at them and then turned to Lacus.

"I may not agree, however if they did do this with the help of OZ and Romefeller it is troublesome…" Lacus said as she looked at them "I did not experience Operation Meteor along with the rest of the Archangel's crew however, must we really go so far as to…"

"OZ is known for several things Lacus… being deceptive is one, they're using Orb as a base to help rebuild their power, and OZ Prize was directly under the command of the Romefeller hardliners they were a unit comprised of top aces handpicked by the top members of the foundation to act as their attack dogs." Erica said as she looked at her "With them here…"

"I agree, with Romefeller pulling the strings behind the Seiran and Sahaku families the only option we have left is to fight back." Natarle said as she stood "Though I don't think ZAFT's our friend either in this situation…"

"So it's us versus everyone else…" Waltfeld smiled as he looked at them "I like those odds…"

Xxx

Athrun smiled as earth loomed ahead of him "Activate autopilot for entry sequence, set course for Carpentaria military base." He said to the voice activated computer as he entered the atmosphere.

"_Let's see…"_ Athrun pulled the briefcase forward and popped it open pulling out the orders he had been given _"The following members of the Preventers have been chosen to be elevated to the status of being members of Faith, Colonel Zechs Marquise, Captain Lucrezia Noin, Sub Captain Major Sally Po, Pilots, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, Hilde Schbeiker, and Meilan Chang"_

Athrun smiled as he flipped the page and blinked _"The ZAFT members Commander Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Shiho Hahnenfuss, and Athrun Zala have also been elevated to Faith and are assigned to join the Battleship Minerva."_

His eyes scanned down the page and stopped on the final part of the orders _"The Minerva and all crew aboard have been designated to join the ZAFT branch of the Preventers and is ordered to work in tandem with the ESUN branches warship Dominion, Talia Gladys has been chosen to be elevated to the status of Faith, Pilots Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrell, and Lunamaria Hawk given much consideration have been chosen to undergo further training under the senior pilots."_

Athrun flipped the page _"The Ranking structure and uniforms of the Preventers have also been assigned to the Minerva with rank and designation held on drive contained…"_ he lifted a small black drive and smiled "This is going to be interesting for them…"

Xxx

"So Captain, have you gotten any further orders yet?" Noin asked as she sat across from Talia in the lounge on the Carpentaria base.

Talia shook her head "No none as of yet… though most likely we'll be sent back to space to take up a position in lunar orbit."

"I see… I have to say the broadcast's we got from the ESUN alarmed us a little… that the president actually considered re forming the ESUN's military it really made us stop and think for a moment what could one ship do to stop a war?" Noin said as she stirred the cream into her coffee.

Talia nodded "A good question indeed, however if you look at the history of the Archangel prior to the disappearance and you'll get a surprise… with one mobile suit and that warship they cut through some of the best teams ZAFT had…"

Noin nodded "Yeah… then they fought alongside the Gundams in Operation Meteor and crippled the Alliance and took OZ head on…"

"Why do you sound like you were on the receiving end of that?" Talia blinked as she looked at Noin.

"Because I was, I was the piloting instructor for OZ at the Lake Victoria base, Wufei attacked the base destroying most of it in one attack crippling it… when a Gundam would show up on one of our bases and destroy it… every other base in the region would panic they were ruthless they would leave no enemy standing when they could destroy them… though Wufei puzzled me." Noin smiled.

Talia blinked "Why?"

"When I caught up to him as he was escaping the base to retrieve his Gundam I actually almost captured him while he was surrendering I used the outside communications his first response to me was 'A Woman?' then he proceeded to kick a flash bang into my main camera blinding my suit." Noin sighed "Then he proceeded to cripple my suit and just leave me there as he finished the job."

Talia smiled and took a sip of her coffee "The Preventers seem to have a strange past, beginning as enemies then becoming allies ending two wars…"

Xxx

"But the Minerva's repairs are going to be finished pretty soon right?" Meyrin asked as she looked on the stores shelf at the base.

"Yeah that's right…" Lunamaria said as she looked at a box.

"So who knows when we'll get the order to be sent out, I'd better stock up while I have the chance…" Meyrin said as she put another item in the basket she was holding.

Lunamaria looked at her and sighed "Whatever… I'm not stopping you if you really think you need all that…" she started for the front of the store.

Meyrin looked at her and blinked "What's she mean by that?"

"What she means is that you really don't need all of this…" a female voice said from the other side of the shelf.

Meyrin blinked and looked as the brunette in the jet black Preventer's uniform walked over a little older than her from the looks of it "Who…"

"Catherine Bloom, I'm the combat controller aboard the Dominion." Catherine said as she smiled.

Meyrin blinked as she watched Catherine look into Meyrin's basket "So what does she mean by that?"

"First of all, these do the exact same thing…" Catherine held up two different boxes from her basket.

Meyrin blinked as Catherine went through the basket and halved the amount of items rather rapidly "How do you know so much…"

Catherine smiled "Experience and the friends who basically raised me…" she picked up one last item and started towards the checkout.

Meyrin caught up with her "Do you think you could help me some more, my older sister always becomes the center of attention and I get left in the…"

Catherine smiled at her "Sure, I think we can help…"

"We?" Meyrin blinked as Hilde and a girl with long blond hair walked over.

"So this is the girl who seduced my Quatre…" The blond said as she glared death into Meyrin's face.

Hilde groaned "Dorothy come on already, hell when Quatre got back you had him running around the ship like a mad man half scared for his life and the other half was waiting on you hand and foot."

Meyrin turned red "So you're Quatre's…"

Catherine smiled "Don't worry she didn't kill him… Dorothy's bark is ten times worse than her bite…"

Dorothy glared at Catherine "Give me one good reason why I should help her!" she pointed at Meyrin.

"Because having Duo take me out and bringing Trowa along to try to set him up is getting irritating… for once I'd like to go out on a date where I'm actually with my boyfriend." Hilde said as she looked at Dorothy.

Meyrin blinked _"Trowa… which one was he…"_ her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

"Oh come on you guys, she needs help the least we could do after all this is help her a little…" Catherine said as she looked at Dorothy.

Dorothy sighed still irritated "Fine, I'll help but if she lays one finger on Quatre…"

Hilde smiled "That's the Dorothy we know."

Meyrin blinked _"I asked for a little help with beauty tips… and I get set up with someone…"_

Xxx

"So do you think we'll be heading back soon, to the PLANT's or at least to outer space?" Vino asked as he ate his sandwich at the counter next to Yolant.

"Probably, I mean the Minerva was built to fight in outer space I think it will be better off in lunar orbit than down here…" Yolant said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Don't count on it…" An elderly man wearing a hot pink Hawaiian shirt said with his wraparound sunglasses.

The two of them blinked "Just how did a civilian get into…"

"Hay Howard, the output on the Noir do you want us to tune it up a little higher?" Another man with a mustache asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, Hilde should be able to handle a little more than the boys tuned it for Jim just have the work crews take care of it before their practice later…" Howard said as he picked up his Coffee.

Vino blinked "Wait your with the?"

Howard smiled as he slipped his shades down his nose "I'm the lead mobile suit technician aboard the Dominion, this is Jim the chief mechanic."

Jim smiled as he nodded at them "I take it you two are from the Minerva then?"

The two younger mechanics nodded "Yeah but we're just rookies in comparison to the veteran crew members from the other ships…"

"The Impulse, what's the reaction time for a one eighty?" Howard asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"About a second why?" Vino blinked.

Howard nodded "The thrusters should be able to handle more and the pilot is more than capable if he can keep up with the boys…"

"Why do you say that?" Yolant asked as Howard got up he waved nonchalantly to the two boys as he made his way to the door leaving them to gape at him as Jim smiled.

"Howard was one of the first developers of Mobile Suit technology, one of his fellow scientists planted the plans to produce the GINN here, all mobile suits since then have been developed from his first design, the Tallgeese." Jim said as he ordered his lunch.

Vino and Yolant looked at each other "Could it have something to deal with the fuel used for the thrusters?" Yolant asked.

Jim nodded "That's probably what he was getting at, I looked at the blueprints to the Impulse it has the same output for the thrusters on the Deathscythe Hell, it should be able to handle the super vernier fuel that the Gundam's use."

Xxx

Shinn was walking through the base with the pilots of the Dominion and the Joule team when he looked up "What's…" he blinked as a red aircraft approached where the Minerva was docked

"Looks like he's here…" Heero said as he started to walk a little faster.

Shinn blinked "Wait who's here?"

Duo smirked "Who else would fly a suit with that paint job?" he looked at the others "So let's go say hi to our old buddy."

Shinn blinked and the group made their way into the hangar where the suit was being loaded into a rack Lunamaria and the deck crew was watching as they made their way over.

"What's the story on this new model?" Lunamaria asked as she looked at one of the mechanics "Who's in it?"

Meyrin blinked as Hilde and Catherine smiled "It really should be more obvious… Howard looks like we're going to need those spare parts after all…" Catherine said as she looked at the man in the hot pink Hawaiian shirt.

The hatch opened and the pilot stepped out in a jet black and red flight suit he slipped his foot into the lift rope and lowered himself with the metal briefcase to the floor.

Lunamaria blinked _"That's a Faith Special Forces badge, but that's…"_ she watched as the pilot removed the helmet of the flight suit and her eyes widened "Athrun Zala!"

"Recognition number two eight five zero zero two, Lieutenant Commander Athrun Zala Preventers taskforce permission to board." Athrun said as he handed the helmet to a mechanic.

"So Athrun how did the negotiations go?" Heero asked as he made his way forward "And what's with the?"

Yzak glared "So you transferred back into ZAFT and got a promotion to Faith…"

Athrun sighed "Easy Yzak… our orders are in this case, if the pilots will be ready after I meet with the captain's…"

"What's with all the secrecy Athrun?" Quatre asked as he walked forward.

Trowa looked around at the ZAFT personnel as they saluted "Alright then, we'll be waiting in the briefing room…" he said as he started to turn towards the door into the interior of the ship.

Athrun smiled "See you in about ten minutes then… Duo contact Zechs and Sally they should be present for our meeting as well…"

Duo shrugged "Alright though I'm wondering what all the fuss is about…"

Athrun smiled "Is the captain on the bridge?" he asked.

Yolant nodded "Yeah she should be…"

"I'll show you to her." Lunamaria said as she smiled at Athrun.

Athrun nodded "Lead the way…" they made their way towards the lift.

After Athrun changed into his uniform they made their way towards the captains quarters "So what made you come here?" Lunamaria asked.

"Orders…" Athrun tapped the case he was holding.

"No I mean what really made you come here…" Lunamaria stopped and looked at Athrun "You tried your hardest to hide who you were so why…"

"Cagalli's dead, the Orb branch was killed with her… I watched the news bodies were found yesterday…" Athrun looked at her with a cold glare.

Lunamaria backed up a step "I…I heard the news but…"

"What you didn't think I wouldn't fight against the bastards who did that to her!" Athrun bared down on Lunamaria with hatred in his voice.

"But the rumors…" Lunamaria backed up against the wall terrified _"He's really taking this hard… she must have meant a lot to him I hope he'll…"_

"What rumors." Athrun glared at her his emerald green eyes "Answer me!" he slammed his fist into the bulkhead making her jump.

"That the Archangel was sighted as it flew away from an Earth forces base!" Lunamaria nearly shrieked as she collapsed her knees giving way from under her.

Athrun staggered back as she looked up at him "The… where?"

Lunamaria blinked "You hadn't heard… the Archangel was supposedly responsible for a series of attacks on bases within the Earth Forces all heading towards Europe…"

Athrun collapsed against the opposite bulkhead and laughed "If that's any sign… Kira got them out…" he smiled and Lunamaria looked at him as he opened his eyes a softer shade still looking tired bloodshot with bags under his eyes.

"You sure you don't want some sleep first?" Luna asked as she got up.

"No Ensign I'll be fine…" Athrun said as he got up and picked up the briefcase smiling at her.

Lunamaria blinked "Ensign… we aren't with the Earth Forces… are you feeling alright?"

"You'll get it soon enough…" Athrun smiled as he started down the hall again as Lunamaria blinked at him.

Xxx

"IT'S A GUNDAM!" the pilot of a Windam screamed as the green and grey Gundam closed at high speed raising the scythe.

"I'll see you in hell!" Shani roared as he cut the Windam in half.

Orga flew past and took aim at the ammo dump "Time to finish this!" he fired a barrage of the heavy beam cannons into the ammo dump sending the base into a hellish fireball as the ammunition and fuel tanks ripped the base apart.

Clotho rolled high over the base "Ha ha, Commander just what gave you the idea for this?"

"It wasn't my idea, it's what we did during operation Meteor…" Kira said as the Freedom landed ahead of the remaining mobile suits he took aim and shot the limbs off of the suits rendering them completely useless.

The three other gundams landed next to the Freedom as the Archangel deactivated its active cloak and loomed overhead blocking out the sun.

Xxx

"Such…" Lacus started she looked down "devastation…"

"This is what Operation Meteor was… hitting the enemy forces destroying anything and everything that was a military asset… anything that could be used was destroyed anyone that stood against us taken out…" Natarle said as she walked up from the CIC.

"But must we really…" Lacus started.

"It may not be nice Miss. Lacus, however in these circumstances the Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and Orb all want us dead our only option is to fight…" Erica said as she looked up from the helm next to Andrew.

Lacus nodded "Couldn't we just…" she started but was interrupted when Kira appeared on the monitor.

"Lacus is right, we've done enough… we'll lay low for now…" Kira said as he smiled at them "Yamato team returning." He said as he shut the channel the Freedom, Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden flew into the hangar of the Archangel as it turned from the burning wreckage that was once an Earth Alliance base.

Xxx

"Brings you into ZAFT's branch makes all of the Preventers officers and senior pilots faith members, gives you the newest machine we have and assigns you to this ship… and transfers this ship into the Preventers making all of its crew members of the Preventers…" Talia said as she opened the box containing the faith pin. "Makes you wonder what in the world is the chairman thinking about these days?"

"He's probably thinking that this ship will work better in tandem with experienced veterans" Noin said as she flipped the page in the orders "This disc contains the ranks and information required for all the transfers… looks like they did everything by the book… even has Ezalia's signature on it…"

Athrun nodded "I haven't had a chance to look at the data on the disc yet Captain however I'll assume considering Yzak and myself were the team leads for Orb and ZAFT our ranks will remain the same as lieutenant commanders, the ESUN's pilots probably got recommendation for a promotion…"

"You know they won't accept it Athrun it's funny because when Relena considered it they were thinking of making them each equal with Zechs and myself…" Noin said as she smiled and tapped the paper "They all requested to be below our ranks…"

Talia popped the disc into the computer and pulled open the officer and pilots file "Athrun's right recommended for promotion to lieutenant commander for all of the ESUN's pilots, Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaria each hold the rank of Ensign… Arthur you're…" Talia blinked "Captain… wait then what am I?" she scrolled down the page "Lieutenant Colonel…" She blinked and looked at Noin.

"That sounds right, Captains of Preventers warships hold the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, Zechs is the field commander for the ESUN and is currently one of only two people above us besides government officials." Noin smiled.

Athrun looked at her "Meaning Zechs, Lady Une, and Relena if I'm correct?"

"That's Brigadier General Une, Athrun don't forget that…" Noin said as she finished reading and laughed lightly "Seems we'll be getting a shipment before we leave…"

Talia looked up at her "Of what?"

"Uniforms… members of the Preventers taskforce wear one uniform across all nations." Noin said as she stood.

"So where are we heading I didn't read that part…" Athrun said as he looked at Noin.

"We're to make our way to Gibraltar, we're to support the ZAFT forces in their attempt to capture Suez…" Talia said as she looked at the orders.

Arthur gaped "Support them in an attack on Suez! Mam us?"

Talia nodded "There will be some pretty messy fighting if the conflict spreads to include western Eurasia, there's no denying that the Earth Forces base at Suez poses a threat to Gibraltar. But I fail to understand what help we can provide considering the great distance we have to travel…"

"I agree mam…" Arthur smiled "The Minerva isn't equipped for land warfare so why ask us?"

"What is the conflict in western Eurasia about mam?" Athrun asked Talia turned to look at him "I'm sorry I'm still in the dark about a lot of these things…"

Talia nodded "Eurasia has already sided with the Atlantic Federation or more accurately it's being taken advantage of by the federation, part of Eurasia's territory is trying to secede and make a bid for independence. It just happened I'm not surprised you hadn't heard about it…"

"Around the start of the war wasn't it mam?" Arthur asked.

Talia nodded "Yes…"

"I know this had been building up for a while but…" Athrun said as he looked at the officers.

Talia sighed "The start of the war fanned the embers into flames, they're basically sick and tired of being forced into military service and having their rights restricted… I hear the Earth Forces are trying to suppress things with brute force so things are getting pretty ugly."

Noin smiled "Sounds like a job right up our alley then…"

Arthur looked at her "What do you mean Captain?"

"What I mean is, this is what we do, the preventers have many roles we fill, the first is a multinational military force, the second is as an anti terrorist group, and the third is…" Noin paused for a moment "A force made for the purpose of ending war."

"That's a little broad isn't it?" Talia asked.

Noin shrugged "The reason it's so broad is the fact that the ESUN disbanded it's formal military at the end of the Eve war."

"Disbanded their military for what reason?" Arthur asked as Noin smiled at them.

"Peace, they saw no need for weapons any further after the end of that war so all except for the machines under the preventers jurisdiction have been dismantled we are the ESUN's sole protectors, a unit made up of the top pilots of the war." Noin said as she started for the door "Athrun the pilots are waiting in the briefing room correct?"

Athrun nodded "I told them I'd fill them in after our meeting…"

xxx

a few minutes later and the door opened on the briefing room and the pilots stood saluting the two captains as they entered with Athrun and Arthur.

"Noin would you mind filling us in on this little meeting?" Zechs asked as he leaned against the wall.

"You might want to get to know them a little better Zechs… they're under your command now…" Noin smiled at him.

"What!" Almost all of the pilots in the room yelled at the same time only Heero, Wufei, Yzak, and Trowa remained where they sat.

"Captain what's this all about?" Rey asked.

"As of this morning we've been assigned to and formally made members of the Preventers Taskforce, all officers of both the Dominion and Minerva, along with the senior pilots of both ships have been made members of Faith as well…" Talia said as Zechs blinked from where he stood.

Noin nodded "Senior pilots meaning all of the pilots who participated in Operation Meteor and the first bloody valentine wars…"

"Then what's the breakdown of the different units then?" Yzak asked.

Noin nodded "We will have three teams, Heero's, Yzak's, and Athrun's. Under Heero's command will be Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Under Yzak will be Nicol, Dearka, Shiho, and Hilde. Athrun's team will be Shinn, Lunamaria, and Rey with another pilot to be assigned at a later time… most likely when we reach Gibraltar."

"When can we start training them?" Heero asked as he pointed towards Shinn, Lunamaria, and Rey.

"Training?" Lunamaria looked at them and Shiho smiled at them.

"Don't worry it's not much harder than graduation week…" Shiho gave them a sweet smile.

"What the whole trainings just a little harder?" Rey asked as he watched Dearka who was stifling a laugh.

"Shiho don't sugarcoat it for them… that's just one practice…" Dearka said with a laugh.

Noin sighed "You can start today, but take it easy on them…"

"So we'll just take it easy on them in hand to hand practice." Trowa said as he started to get up.

Athrun smirked "We already saw how they are when handling firearms… hand to hand sounds like a good idea right now…"

Heero nodded as he stood "Captain Gladys permission to use the hangar for combat practice?"

Talia nodded "That's fine Commander Yuy…"

"Most of the time we don't stand on formalities unless it's needed, so Heero will be fine." Heero said as he smiled.

Xxx

"Yeah but you know that store had it…" an Earth Forces pilot said as he walked across the deck of the John Paul Jones.

"No I don't think it did…" The other pilot said as he looked at him as he stopped "Say…" he smiled as his eyes landed on a blond wearing a pink uniform.

"Hay…" The other pilot started.

"I wonder who this little lady is…" The pilot said as he started to make his way over.

The blond looked at him for a moment as he started over then turned back to looking at the ocean.

"Umm… maybe you'd better not…" The other pilot said as he looked at her cautiously _"There's something about her…"_

The pilot stopped next to her and smiled at her "So what brings you out here pretty thing?"

She smiled "The sea…" she said softly "I like looking… at it…"

"Wha…" The pilot looked out at the gulls flying over the ocean's surface.

"Hay… maybe we should just leave the girl alone…" the first started.

Auel walked out the hatch onto the deck and smirked as he took off at a run towards the two pilots in standard uniform.

"Well, you're a strange one… how bout we get together?" the pilot started as he slipped his hands under her arms to lift the girl to her feet.

Auel leapt forcing the pilot who was standing back down as he sprung forward towards the pilot picking up Stella.

The pilot looked only to have Auel spin around and get him in a headlock putting his handgun under his chin "You'd better stop… my friend and I are both members of the eighty first autonomous mobile group…"

The pilot looked at them in fear as he had the gun under his jaw as Auel continued to speak "She may seem like an airhead but once she gets going… she's terrifying." His voice was laced with an icy cold tone.

As Auel loosened his grip the pilot broke away and started to run in fear "Phantom Pain!" he and his friend took off at a run for the hatch as Auel stood there and smirked at them.

Auel turned to Stella "You gonna stay out here? Well apparently we're wanted… By Neo…" he said as he started back inside.

Stella looked at him and smiled as she got up and caught up he spoke "And that means we're going into battle again… no surprise that's our job…"

"Yeah…" Stella smiled.

"I wonder how many we're going to destroy this time." Auel said with a grin.

"Yeah…" Stella said smiling as they entered the hatch.

It took them less than a minute to reach the briefing room as they opened the door Auel blinked "Hey who's this guy?"

"You're late, take your seat Ensign." The man in the blue uniform said as Neo stood next to him in the briefing room.

Sting was seated next to the second unit of their taskforce and Auel blinked _"Sven, Mudie, Shams… that must be their new commander…"_ he nodded as he took his seat.

Neo stood "This mission will be conducted in tandem with Romefeller's OZ forces, we have information pointing that ZAFT is going to attempt to take Suez and they're sending that new ship of theirs along with the Dominion of the Preventers taskforce, now I'll hand this over to Colonel Vingt."

Vingt nodded and turned to the pilots seated in the briefing room "We will intercept them in the Indian ocean, the combined forces of our two units will be enough to hopefully bring a swift end to this."

Sting looked at him "Isn't deploying both of our units a little overkill?"

Vingt smiled "Very perceptive Ensign Oakley, that's precisely the point, I have a personal grudge against the man in command of the Preventers taskforce, one Colonel Zechs Merquise, better known as the Lightning count he was one of my top students while he was in OZ."

Sting blinked "So we're going after them because you want revenge?"

"Can it Sting…" Mudie said as she looked at him "The Colonel has a reason to go after Zechs… The Dominion is carrying the machines we came up against and he has the data on them… they're more powerful than ours."

Vingt nodded "The preventers pilots are veterans of two wars and their machines suit their fighting styles…" he pulled up a profile "Pilot zero one, Heero Yuy, machine the XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero, main weapon is the twin buster rifle capable of an output…"

"Holy hell that thing has the firepower of a mega particle cannon!" Emilio gaped "Just how the hell…"

"The power source to these machines like my own is a nuclear fusion reactor powered by a substance known as Gundanium, which also makes up their armor composite, a ultra light and strong alloy that can only be produced in zero gravity conditions, it is virtually indestructible and as a result of this highly resistant to physical and beam weaponry…" Vingt said as he looked at them.

"And how do we intend on taking them out?" Neo asked as he looked at the schematics "What are the others capable of?"

"The Gundams each are of a different design with a unique fighting style in mind for them, the Wing Zero is the most balanced of all of them capable of fighting at both range and up close, however units zero two through five each have weaknesses and we can exploit them." Vingt said as he pulled up the data on the machines.

"Gundam Zero two, the Deathscythe Hell Custom, pilot Duo Maxwell, a suit that specializes in stealth and high speed close combat, engage at range and don't give him the opportunity to close. Shams you'll be dealing with him." Vingt said as he turned to face them.

"What about the ZAFT machines?" Sven asked.

"Sting your team has fought them, take them on and bring them down, I'll hopefully tie up the Preventers forces long enough that you won't need to worry about the veteran pilots." Vingt smiled _"If Milliardo will fight then I can end this without much fuss and as little bloodshed as possible."_

xxx

"So tell me why we have these…" Shinn flipped open the curved combat knife "Again… I mean these things are sharp as…"

"In an actual situation will your opponent give you the courtesy of having a dull blade?" Yzak asked as he looked at the three of them "And you won't need those yet… you aren't ready to fight with them without getting seriously injured… tell me did any of you participate in the academy's fencing tournament?"

Rey raised his hand "All of us participated sir."

"Alright we have the equipment…" Duo and Trowa laid down two large duffle bags on the hangar floor as the other pilots walked over.

"Hay Zala, up for a rematch?" Yzak yelled as he looked over at Athrun who was wearing a black tactical shirt.

Trowa laughed "How about we keep it simple today… hand to hand techniques, and Athrun and Heero can have their rematch… to demonstrate what proper hand to hand combat looks like."

Lunamaria blinked "Alright… I've heard that, Commander Joule and Commander Zala both faced each other in the tournament but…"

Nicol smiled as Quatre picked up a fencing saber "Hay Quatre up for a warm up match?"

Quatre nodded "Sure…" He picked up the facemask and slid it over his head.

The pilots turned to watch as Quatre and Nicol readied themselves and began.

Nicol thrust at Quatre forcing him back the blade narrowly missing the facemask as Quatre countered by ducking the attack he came up trying to get inside Nicol's guard.

Nicol rolled back and let Quatre stumble forward as his attack missed "Too slow Quatre pick it up." He brought the blade down as Quatre righted himself just barely parrying the attack.

"Quatre you'll never win like that, now switch!" a female voice yelled as Quatre rolled out of the way allowing her to attack.

Nicol was forced back as the relentless attacks came at him "Damn it... Dor…"

"Nicol you need more practice as well!" the girl yelled as she came up inside his guard and knocked the saber from his hand the blade flipped through the air before she caught it bringing both blades to Nicol's neck.

Rey, Lunamaria, and Shinn all gaped as Nicol raised his hands in surrender "Did she… why isn't she a pilot?" Lunamaria gaped as Nicol removed his helmet.

The girl flipped Nicol's blade and handed it to him "Because Miss. Hawke, I am the political officer of the Dominion." The girl said as she removed her helmet "Quatre, I expect more out of you next time." The blond said as Quatre removed his helmet.

"Yes dear…" Quatre said a small blush coming across his face as she turned to face the Minerva's pilots.

"Dear… wait she's Quatre's…" Lunamaria blinked as she walked over.

"Dorothy Catalonia, political officer of the Dominion, and senator in the parliament of the ESUN." She extended a hand to Lunamaria "I look forward to practicing with you when it comes to fencing at least…"

"Yeah…" Lunamaria blinked _"Why do I have a feeling she has a grudge against me…"_ she took the handshake "I'll look forward to it…"

Dearka smiled "Hay Trowa… why don't we show them what they'll be doing?"

"Alright…" Trowa started forward and turned to face Dearka his arms crossed calmly looking at Dearka with a small smile on his face.

Dearka stretched as he made his way forward "I don't think I've ever faced off against you Trowa…"

Trowa nodded "It will be interesting…"

"Alright here we go!" Dearka said as he balled up his fist and charged sending a shot straight for Trowa's face.

Trowa ducked under the punch and grabbed Dearka's arm flipping him sending him to the floor in one motion. "Gotta be faster Dearka…" Trowa said calmly as he walked away slowly

Dearka grumbled as he pushed himself up "Faster huh…" he rushed Trowa trying to tackle him at the waist.

Trowa smiled as he kicked off and flipped through the air with ease spinning as he came down behind Dearka kicking the legs out from under him sending Dearka to the floor "Too slow… you should focus less on strength and more on agility for your training Dearka…"

"How the hell did he do that?" Shinn gaped as he looked at Trowa.

"It's all a matter of being able to control your center of mass after you kick off the ground…" Athrun said as he smiled "Trowa taught me how to, it's hard at first but it does have it's purposes… and if you can do it in a mobile suit..."

"Ok quit playing with the fancy acrobatics Trowa… we're trying to demonstrate how to fight hand to hand not to out maneuver an opponent…" Dearka said as he readied himself.

"Alright, I'll give you one shot…" Trowa said as he stood there.

Dearka smiled _"Good all I need is one shot…"_ he rushed Trowa and rammed his fist into Trowa's abdomen.

Trowa slid back slightly from the punch "Using Heero's favorite punch huh?" he smiled "That won't work…"

Dearka's eyes widened _"Shit a liver punch didn't work, I forgot Trowa works with…"_ Trowa countered with a right cross bringing his fist right across Dearka's Face putting him on the floor in a heartbeat.

Athrun winced at the impact "Damn Trowa we said show them the basics, not knock Dearka out…"

Dearka groaned "Five minutes…" his arm weakly gave a wave from the floor.

"I didn't knock him out just knocked him senseless for a bit…" Trowa said as he made his way back "A punch to the liver usually will incapacitate an opponent in one blow… it usually knocks the wind out of them but in Dearka's case he neglected to take my strength into account…"

"Wait… That's what Heero does…" Duo gaped as Heero smiled.

"That's what put you on the floor the last time you trained against me, no offense Duo but you really need to hit the gym more…" Heero said as he made his way forward "Athrun how about that rematch?"

Athrun smirked "Alright… but our match was a three way would only be fair if Duo joined in…"

"In that case, I'll use the same as I did then…" Duo said as he held up a long pole like staff flipping it behind him as he walked forward "But we should add one more I think… if they think they could handle it… make it a two on two…"

Heero nodded "Shinn, you can handle yourself in close combat your records from the academy showed you on top of getting the highest score in your hand to hand training you also had a problem with getting into fist fights with your classmates, you'll join us…" he looked at Shinn.

Shinn blinked "You can't be serious…"

Athrun looked at Heero "You're joking right he and Duo will both be on the floor within five minutes…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Shinn glared as he started forward "You think I can't take you Athrun?"

Nicol groaned "He doesn't know… Athrun got the highest marks from our class in ZAFT… in hand to hand and I think he still holds the record for the fastest knock out of his opponent in basic…"

Lunamaria blinked "Shinn tied that record…"

Wufei smiled "Then this should be a good fight then… Don't you think so Nataku?" he looked at Mayu who nodded.

"_Shinn used to always win when we went to martial arts practice… but I think with Heero and Athrun in this…" _"It all depends… If they can bring down Heero but with Duo…" Mayu said as she looked at Duo holding the staff.

"Duo's easy in hand to hand… though I can see your point…" Yzak said as he looked at Heero as he talked with Duo.

"What makes you say that commander?" Lunamaria asked.

"Duo in a fist fight is no problem… but with weapons he's a serious handful that staff isn't normal… it's a miniature beam scythe when not at full strength it's about as powerful as a stun gun and it can knock a person out or at least put them on the ground in some serious pain…" Yzak said as he looked at the staff "And he knows how to use it…"

Rey nodded "With that he has a range advantage on the others… However Shinn has taken quite a beating and kept fighting in the past… this will be interesting…"

Athrun turned to Shinn "Duo and Heero work well together their fighting styles complement each other though unlike Heero Duo's got less strength so he tries to hold his opponents at range or bring them down before incapacitating them… he goes for quick attacks where Heero's attacks hit a lot harder…"

Shinn nodded "Alright… anything special about that staff?"

"It's a beam scythe, like the pistols it has a variable setting it's about as powerful as a stun gun use the length to your advantage and don't get hit, it hurts like hell…" Athrun said as he flicked open his knife "If you can bring down Duo we can bring Heero under control giving us an advantage…"

"Ok… I'll just have to disarm him and put him out… why did you say that Duo and I would end up on the floor within five minutes?" Shinn asked as Heero and Duo turned to face them readying their weapons.

"Because… knowing Heero one good punch and he can put Duo out cold… after a free for all fight between us last time just Heero, Duo, and myself Heero emerged the victor after we put Duo out cold… but Duo did bring me down if only temporarily…" Athrun said as he looked at the pole "The rules are the same as the last time, last man standing wins…"

Heero nodded as he looked up at the catwalk in the hangar "Captain Noin, would you do the honors?" he yelled.

Noin smiled "It's Captain Gladys ship she should…"

Talia nodded "Alright then… On Three…"

Heero looked at Athrun raising his knife holding it below his fist smiling "Ready Athrun…"

"ONE!" Talia's voice echoed through the hangar.

Athrun smirked "Bring it Heero, I've been looking forward to this…"

"TWO!" Talia yelled.

Shinn smiled at Duo "Hope you put up more of a fight than those Earth Alliance soldiers…"

Duo shrugged "Whatever buddy… time for you to see what I'm capable of…"

"THREE! GO!" Talia's voice echoed through the hangar as the four pilots charged each other.

Xxxxxx

Rematch round two, Athrun/Shinn VS Heero/Duo Go! I know I'm an evil bastard but where would the fun be if I didn't…

And Kira leading the Archangel's team, practicing… and hit and run attacks against the EA and Orb all hell's breaking loose again and it's just getting started

Treize along with Phantom Pain is planning an ambush for the Preventers just what he is planning… I have no idea…

"Ald…" Shinn said as he walked over

Yeah what is it Shinn?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GET ME KILLED!" Shinn yelled into Ald's ear

*Wince* You can handle it… just look at what you did to the EA's fleet… just go with it…

"JUST GO WITH IT, YOU'RE A MADMAN!" Shinn yelled

*Grin* Of course what less than a madman would do this…

"There's a simple answer to that question Aldaeus…" A voice said from Ald's computer

Crap… he's…

Ald spun back to his computer to see the grinning faces of Dr. J and the other scientists

GET THE HELL OFF MY COMPUTER YOU DAMNED POLTERGIESTS!

"You killed me off so what a better way to teach you how to be the perfect madman than a group of eccentric scientists who so happened to create the ultimate weapons of war…" Professor G asked

You all really are the Gods of Pestilence and Plague, you plague me with your presence once again… and you're a bunch of damned pests…

The scientists laughed as Aldaeus grimaced

Shinn blinked "Whatever… see you next time guys… and I hope like hell I live…I don't want to be trapped with those old guys…" *Shiver*

TAKE THIS YOU OLD BASTARDS! *Aldaeus levels a rocket launcher at the computer*

"No you take this!" Instructor H said as the computer started a countdown "Goodbye Ald…"

*BOOM!*


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Last time I left you off at a cliff hanger for the fight, Treize planning a battle with Phantom Pain, just what are they planning… As always please read and review, and as of this point forward the blind poll is open on my user page and will remain open until the final chapter of WWD.

"Hay Ald… mind if I ask a favor?" Duo asked as he walked over

Yeah sure what is it Duo?

"Mind laying off the face a bit don't want Hilde chewing me out…" Duo said as he rubbed his head.

No problem… don't want Hilde ripping my head off either…

"Thanks old buddy… well time to get to the" Duo turned holding the metal shaft of the scythe over his shoulder and started for the door

*THWACK*  
"Huh… oh well…" Duo shrugged as he saw Ald out cold on his desk

xxxxxx

Ch 7

Heero ducked under Athrun's slash with the knife as Duo rolled behind him bringing the Scythe down trying to catch Athrun to take him out.

Shinn went low running into Heero tackling him before flipping off and going after Duo.

Heero rolled into a prone position and charged Athrun.

Athrun's knife clashed with Heero's as Shinn backed away from Duo's attacks with the scythe.

Heero smiled "This might just be interesting after all…"

"Don't get your hopes up for a repeat of last time!" Athrun yelled as he kicked Heero's feet out from under him and drop kicked Heero in the side putting him down hard on the deck.

Heero took the impact hard _"Damn strained my left arm… well it gives him a chance this time…"_

Heero rolled away as Athrun tried to finish him.

Shinn ducked under as strike from Duo "Crap how long until your arm tires out!"

Duo glared as he circled around behind him in an arching attack. Shinn tried to close but to his horror Duo brought the scythe up from below right across him from the right side of his hip to the left shoulder the intense pain caused him to collapse to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Long enough…" Duo said as he turned to face Heero and Athrun.

Athrun charged Heero who knocked Athrun's strike away as he brought his fist into Athrun's rib cage knocking him to the ground.

Athrun winced as he hit _"Shit I think Heero just bruised my ribs…"_

Athrun rolled and held his side "Not bad Heero but your left arm is a little slow…"

"_He noticed…"_ "Your ribs took the brunt of that punch we're in the same boat but your partner is down for the time being…" Heero said.

Duo charged Athrun "TAKE THIS!" Duo roared as he brought the scythe down trying to bring it down across Athrun's back.

Athrun parried the attack with his knife the beam right over his shoulder "Not bad Duo… but…"

Duo's eyes widened as Athrun grabbed the shaft of the scythe and spun kicking his legs out from under him sending Duo to the ground.

Duo braced himself for the impact as he hit he rolled losing his grip on the scythe.

Heero charged Athrun as Shinn started to rise from the floor "Shit that hurt…" Shinn said as he watched Heero attempt to tackle Athrun.

"Shinn catch!" Athrun threw the scythe towards Shinn as he drew his knife Heero grabbed Athrun's shoulder and they hit the floor Heero on top of Athrun their knives at each other's throats.

Athrun smirked "Exact opposite as last time…"

"Yeah…" Heero said as he held his gaze on Athrun waiting for him to move.

Duo got up and charged Shinn _"While Heero has Athrun down now's my…"_ "Awwww Hell!"

Shinn flipped the scythe over his arm and started in on Duo.

"Damn it all to hell!" Duo said as he backed away from Shinn's slashes with the Scythe.

Shinn smirked as he brought the scythe down over Duo "TAKE THIS!"

Duo smirked as he saw it _"Good thing I forgot to…"_

The beam deactivated as the pole hit Duo's shoulder the impact made him wince but Duo smirked as he grabbed the pole, "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Duo roared as he pulled Shinn off balance and right into his oncoming fist as he brought the punch right into Shinn's gut.

Shinn smirked as he countered him with a right cross hitting Duo across the face.

Duo's eyes widened as he blacked out from the punch _"Damn him…"_ they both collapsed out cold.

Xxx

"_Last time Heero's arm wasn't in pain… then again my ribs weren't in this shape either…"_, Athrun thought as Duo and Shinn fought. _"Can I pull off the moves I need to, to bring Heero down this time…"_

Heero glared at Athrun_ "If he grabs my left arm as I come off I won't be able to keep balance as easily, his ribs are injured so can he…"_ Heero thought as Shinn struck Duo with the pole.

"_Now!"_ Athrun's foot kicked high aiming for Heero's head.

Heero rolled off of him to his right bracing his right hand on the floor as Athrun flipped.

Athrun grabbed Heero's right _"Shit can I pull…"_ He tightened his abdominal muscles trying to pull his mass into the spin Athrun thought as he kicked sideways.

Heero balled his left fist ignoring the pain screaming in his ears Athrun using Heero's arm as a leverage point.

Athrun brought his foot down on Heero's right shoulder as Heero landed his punch in Athrun's ribs again.

Athrun felt his ribs crack as the floor approached him _"It's over…"_

Heero grit his teeth as his left arm gave under the impact and felt his right shoulder dislocate _"It's over…"_

They both hit the floor at the same time and did not move.

Nicol and Quatre ran over to them "Athrun you…" Nicol checked Athrun who was holding his ribs breathing hard.

"Heero are you…" Quatre started as Heero shifted over his left arm holding onto his right that was hanging limp unable to move.

Wufei walked forward "I think it's to whoever gets up first… though it will be hard… Athrun looks like he's cracked his ribs and Heero severely injured both arms…"

Athrun glared the short three feet to Heero's who glared right back "I won't lose this time…" he snarled.

"Bring it…" Heero groaned as he gripped his shoulder and forced the arm back into its joint.

Everyone in the hangar winced at the loud pop as the arm was replaced in its joint.

Athrun planted one arm onto the floor as he held his ribs with the other Nicol and Quatre backed up as they started to rise.

Heero pulled himself up slowly as Athrun did the same both rising to their feet barely able to stand.

Athrun and Heero both balled up one fist and started towards each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Talia yelled from the catwalk.

The two of them stood their ground as the senior officers made their way to the floor.

In less than a minute they were on the Hangar floor Heero and Athrun still glaring at each other Talia walked over "Why the hell would you…"

"It's not over…" Zechs said as he looked Athrun balled up his fist and Heero started forward.

"Stop it!" Lunamaria yelled as she and the other pilots started forward to break the fight up.

Heero and Athrun both threw their punches at the same time Athrun's hit Heero low on the right shoulder as Heero slowly rolled away and stepped into the attack.

Athrun watched as Heero brought the fist across him not fazed by the impact and stepped into the attack sending his fist in a left hook across Athrun's face he blacked out he spun and dropped to the deck with a dull thud.

Heero staggered on his feet and fell forward "Mission… complete…" he said softly as he hit the floor.

Xxx

Lunamaria sat across from the other pilots in the mess hall "If that's how intense your training matches are I'm putting in for a transfer…"

Shiho shook her head "No… something was different about that… something we didn't know about." She looked at Yzak and Dearka who were sitting across from each other "So what happened…"

"They were using it both as a rematch and as an outlet for their frustration…" Yzak said as he sipped his coffee.

Trowa nodded as he sat down with his lunch "Those rumors about the Archangel…"

Lunamaria slapped her hand over her mouth _"Shit I told Athrun…"_

"The plan was for them to run for it… but… we don't even know if they made it out completely none of us have gotten contact… I know Heero told them to go dark but you think they would at least send a message saying they made it out in one piece…" Nicol said as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"So why were they…" Lunamaria started as Meyrin sat down "Shinn said something about Heero having a connection with Orb…"

Quatre nodded "Yeah… His mother and younger brother both lived in Orb under an alias for about eight years until we showed up…"

"Heero's worried about them…" Trowa said as he stabbed his fork into the salad on his tray "What man in their right mind wouldn't be worried about his family…"

Meyrin nodded "Yeah… if that happened with our family…" Meyrin looked at Luna.

Luna nodded "Yeah… Mom… Dad." She looked down at her plate.

"So what about the rumors then…" Dearka asked "Any specific machines spotted?"

"They said that the Freedom, Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden were seen at least according to the speculation from the destroyed bases that ZAFT found…" Wufei said as he and Mayu took a seat at the table

"Any news on when we'll be leaving?" Dorothy asked from her seat next to Quatre.

"Tomorrow and we'll be escorted by a Vosgulov class submarine." Rey said as he took his seat.

Xxx

"Why didn't you stop them…" Talia asked as she sat across from Zechs and Noin.

"Heero and Athrun both have been stressed out recently… they needed…" Noin started as she looked over at Zechs.

"I won't try to explain it Noin, they felt a need to take their anger out on each other…" Zechs said as he looked at Talia.

"Still to allow them to take it that far… now we have two…" Talia started as a knock came at the door.

"It's open Commander, come in…" Zechs said as he looked towards the door.

As the door opened Heero walked in "The doctor on board this ship doesn't know how to take no for an answer…"

Zechs chuckled "Refusing treatment again… how's Athrun…"

"Two cracked ribs and the left side of his rib cage is bruised he'll be out of action for about a day or two… sore for the rest of the week…" Heero said as he made his way to a chair

Zechs nodded and looked at Talia who was gaping at Heero "Don't be surprised Captain, Heero has a reputation for not letting his wounds heal before he heads back into combat…"

"That's… just foolish, how can you permit…" Talia looked at Noin who threw up her hands in surrender.

"Trying to tell Heero to stay in bed is like trying to stop a mobile suit bare handed from walking forward…" Noin said with a smile "Take it easy though Heero… how are Duo and Shinn?"

"Duo's part of the reason why I didn't stay in bed… he snores louder than standing next to a moving freight train…" Heero said as he sat down.

"What about Shinn?" Talia asked.

"He's conscious and was being checked over when I left, it didn't look like he had any serious injuries…" Heero said as he poured himself some coffee.

Xxx

Treize looked up as a knock on the door caught his attention "Yes, who is it?"

"Lieutenant Sven Payang sir, permission to enter?" Sven asked through the intercom.

"Granted…" Treize said as the door hissed open and Sven made his way in "Sven, I take it you came wondering why…"

"I'd like to hear it yes sir…" Sven said as Treize looked towards a photograph.

"In that photograph are Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin, back when they were my students... Tell me what do you know of Zechs Merquise?" Treize asked as he looked at Sven as he picked up the photograph.

"If he's the same Zechs Merquise then he's using an alias and his real name is Milliardo Peacecraft… the man who nearly destroyed the Earth…" Sven said and Treize nodded.

"That's correct, now tell me what would I do if you know my history with Zechs?" Treize asked as he stood and made his way over to his desk.

"Challenge him to a duel… no in the records of the events of the Eve war he turned you down…" Sven said as Treize took his seat behind the desk.

"Have a seat… I'll explain…" Treize said as he pulled a small collapsible chess board from the desk and sat it down.

Sven blinked "What does this have to do with…"

Treize sat a scenario up on the board "Right now our situation is as such…" he indicated the white pieces on the offense while the black held back in a strong defense.

"We're white and ZAFT's black…" Sven said as he took his seat.

"Not exactly but yes… who do you think is moving the pieces on either side of this board?" Treize asked.

"Gilbert Durandal is moving ZAFT's pieces but who's…" Sven looked up at Treize.

"Lord Djibril is moving ours… and with Romefeller backing him he is putting up a strong offense, however politically ZAFT is winning allowing us to run into their defenses." Treize said as he cleared the pawns away "Now tell me who are each of the pieces?"

"The King is Durandal, but…" Sven stopped "I have no idea who the others…"

Treize nodded he placed his finger on the knight to the right side of the king on the white side "This is Neo, the other…" he moved his finger to the Queen side knight "Is you, Now who is Durandal's Queen?"

Sven thought for a moment "The princess…" he mumbled.

"Correct, Lacus Clyne is his queen… now who is his knight?" Treize asked as Sven looked at it.

"The Impulse…" he said as he looked at it.

Treize nodded "And Lacus's knight?"

Sven shook his head "She doesn't…"

"Athrun Zala." Treize said "He lived and was the commander of the Orb Union's Preventers."

"The Red Knight…" Sven said as he looked at it.

Treize nodded "Very good… now what would you do if I said we had a third side in this conflict, a wild card?"

"The Preventers?" Sven asked as he watched Treize set up another line between the forces.

"Yes… but more specifically Orb's branch…" Treize said as he looked at it with a smile.

"Orb's branch was assassinated along with their chief representative though…" Sven said as he looked at the board.

"Wrong… you haven't heard the reports about a ship attacking bases belonging to Orb and the Earth Federation…" Treize smiled at the lines of chess pieces.

"If they are alive and…" Sven started and his eyes went wide.

"ZAFT was set up no that's what they would want us to think; it was more a convenient accident for them… ZAFT was after something when Orb attempted to assassinate the Representative…" Treize mused as he stood "The question is what?"

"Lacus Clyne…" Sven blurted out.

"What makes you say that?" Treize asked as he looked at the board.

Sven moved the black queen and switched it with a pawn in the middle "Durandal's is a fake… she only started making a reappearance after the assassination."

"Then we have found what the Archangel is hiding and guarding…" Treize said as he moved the bishop from the white side to face the black bishop "Now who would the two bishops represent?"

Sven looked at Treize "You intend to…"

"The Preventers will be ZAFT's first bishop the second would be the Minerva… or more precisely it's captain…"

"You have this all planned out then Colonel?" Sven looked at the board.

Treize nodded "The Earth Alliance has set itself up in a losing war, it's already moved all it's possible moves to date… the only hope to counter Durandal is…" he looked at the Black Queen in the center of the board.

"You intend to make contact then?" Sven asked.

Treize smiled "I found the codes they were using last night they will be in the area, now… Sven promise me you'll take care of yourself don't die until…"

Sven stood "Understood Colonel Treize, I will." He made to salute Treize.

Treize smiled and extended a hand to Sven "It's been an honor Sven Cal Payang."

Xxx

"The John Paul Jones will be departing at 0900 hours all hands to level one battle stations, maintenance crews stand by to battle status." The comm. officer said throughout the ship as the Earth Forces crew prepared Phantom Pain's machines.

The base commander appeared on the screen as Neo looked at him "Send out all of our Windam's! Is this some kind of joke!"

"I'm dead serious we're going up against a Vosgulov class, the Minerva, and the Preventers ship Dominion. Bringing them down is going to take everything we've got, didn't you review the data on that battle the other day outside orb?" Neo asked his voice irritated at the base commander's incompetence.

"Yes… of course but that's not my point! Our forces were sent here specifically to build a front line base to oppose Carpentaria we're nowhere near finished here so sending out our mobile suits is simply unthinkable!" The commander said glaring at Roanoke.

Neo remained calm "Your mission is to do everything you can to fight ZAFT along with building that base. Stop daydreaming and send out your mobile suits, I'll leave the Gaia behind to protect the area."

"But that's only…" The base commander choked out.

"That's an order, hurry!" Neo said as he shut the line on the base commander.

"You know Commander, if Zechs accepts my challenge we won't need all those machines…" Treize looked at him as he hung the comm. up.

"Yes Colonel Vingt I know that however we should always plan" Neo turned to him "So you really think that Zechs will accept your challenge?"

Treize nodded "Without a doubt… then they'll be ours." He started his way off the bridge.

Xxx

The hangars on the ships opened and the Windam's started taking off into the morning sky the Gundam's of the Earth Forces took the lead after they launched with the Tallgeese II ahead of them.

"Colonel, what should we do if the plan fails?" Sven asked as he opened a line with Treize.

"Act on your emotions, do as they tell you to do." Treize smiled as he said it "A former operative of OZ said that to me once, his name was Odin Lowe and I had the fortune to meet his son who now pilots the Wing Zero."

Sven thought for a moment "Understood sir, may we meet again." He closed the line.

"_We shall Sven, and sooner than you think…"_ Treize thought as they flew towards the Minerva and the Dominion on the horizon.

Xxx

The radar operator aboard the Dominion blinked _"That can't be right… HOLY SHIT!" _"Captain!" he yelled "Multiple contacts incoming fast!"

Talia looked up at him "Who are…"

"Checking thermal patterns, they're Windam's thirty of them being lead by the Chaos and some unknown machines mam!" he looked at her.

Talia's eyes widened "We're facing them again, Phantom Pain… all hands level one battle stations, we're going to condition red."

A line opened with the bridge "Captain Gladys, all of our machines shall be launching, the units are the same as the debriefing." Noin smiled as Talia nodded.

The radar operator blinked "What are they doing?"

Talia looked up at him again "Bring it on screen."

The operator nodded and pulled the image onto the main screen the Windam's spread out and held position as they did one machine flew ahead of them one of the unknown machines.

Meyrin blinked "Captain they're trying to make contact with us, or more specifically one of them is…"

Noin blinked "What channel are they…"

"One of the channels you gave us, OZ-083542, Captain Noin…" Meyrin said as she looked at the screen.

Noin blinked "But that line…" _"That's our old unit's channel…"_ "Broadcast it so that we can hear what they're saying."

Meyrin nodded "Understood Captain…"

"Attention ESUN Preventers Flagship Dominion and ZAFT warship Minerva, we have a request to make to the Preventers commander Colonel Zechs Merquise, I challenge him to a duel to settle this battle, we see no point in loosing so many lives here this day for a minor skirmish." The voice spoke through both ships.

Xxx

Yzak froze where he stood "It can't be…" he looked at Dearka.

"He's dead… Wufei killed him…" Dearka looked at Yzak "It can't possibly be…"

The other pilots looked at the senior pilots "Who is it?" Lunamaria asked.

Xxx

"It's not possible…" Wufei said as he readied the Altron to launch "he can't be alive I killed him…"

Heero opened a line with him "Wufei, it's slim but there is a chance it's him… the Epyon did have the drive installed... it's built into the base design for all machines and into the OS for all machines control systems, it's slim only about ten percent but it's there…"

Wufei nodded "Alright, if it is him then…"

"You'll do nothing Wufei, the challenge is to duel Zechs." Heero looked at him "So what is our reply Colonel?" Zechs appeared on their screens wearing his old uniform.

"You'll stay out of this and not interfere; this is a duel between old friends…" Zechs said as he slipped the helmet like mask over his head.

"Understood, Zechs…" Heero said as the line closed.

Xxx

"Colonel, it doesn't look like they'll…" Neo started.

"To the Earth Alliance forces, I accept the challenge however I would like to confirm the identity of my opponent." Zechs appeared on the screens of the Earth forces pilots his crimson red uniform silver mask.

Treize smiled _"Zechs you've not changed at all…"_ "Very well then, your opponent is myself, your former commander Vingt Khushrenada." Treize appeared on the screens of the Preventers machines.

Xxx

Noin looked at him "That's him alright… Captain Gladys, we'll leave this to Zechs."

"You can't be serious we're going to…" Talia started then Athrun appeared on the screen.

"Captain, that is Treize Khushrenada the former leader of the ESUN and OZ if he's making a challenge like this he has something he wants to talk about for some reason… the only way he can do that is up close on a short range line." Athrun looked at them as Yzak and the others made their way in.

Lunamaria looked at Dearka "Who's Treize?"

"The former leader of OZ and the ESUN's forces during the last battle of the Eve war, we thought he was dead… Wufei fought against him and critically damaged his suit the Tallgeese II, though Wufei said he thought Treize threw the fight." Dearka looked at them "He trained Zechs and Noin, he's also on par with us when it comes to piloting…"

Shinn turned to look at the screen _"This guy… he's on par with them…"_ the man in the blue uniform looked calm and ready to fight to the death.

Talia nodded on the screen "Alright then but standby in your machines…"

"Understood captain, if this duel is anything like when Zechs faced Heero over the Antarctic cap at the Barkley base then this might take a while…" Yzak said as he made his way towards the lift.

Shiho blinked "Wait you can't be suggesting…"

Dearka chuckled "Yzak's right better grab a book… pointless fights take a while…"

Xxx

"They're deploying their forces, are they intending to…" Sven started.

"No it's just a precaution we have ours deployed if either side tries anything then it will escalate, just sit back and watch." Treize said as he drew the beam saber on the Tallgeese II and flew ahead along the surface of the water.

The hangar on the Dominion opened and the Tallgeese III flew out at full speed "Let's begin…" Zechs said calmly.

Treize smiled "Alright…" the two blue and white machines clashed and the duel began.

The two circled high Zechs thrust the beam saber at the head of the Tallgeese II "So why did you crawl out of your grave Treize?" Zechs asked.

Treize ducked under the attack "Because, when the ZERO system found information about this world it gave me a purpose to live, it didn't take long for me to find out about the warp drive system…" he rammed the circular shield of the Tallgeese II into the shield of the Tallgeese III.

"Fine, then why didn't you return you…" Zechs blinked as Treize smiled.

"This is over a private line between the two of us, the reason is if I had then would the world have let go of its militaristic past? The cycle would have repeated." Treize said as he parried an attack from Zechs "You disguised yourself within the Preventers and fought to end the war here, I commend you for that Milliardo."

Zechs nodded "Then why now, you turned into legend, even now you're revered by the people as the defender of Earth." He lashed out with the whip against the shield of the Tallgeese II "Why are you with the Earth Forces?"

Treize smiled "I found out that a group known as Logos made contact with Romefeller shortly after this I came here disguised as a representative to find out their intentions, they are behind starting this war."

"What!" Zechs asked as he looked at Treize "Romefeller, but they…"

Treize shook his head "They're still very powerful Zechs and are supporting this conflict to hopefully regain ground, apparently they have a new chief representative who is using OZ Prize to fight their battles."

Zechs blinked "Prize the faction that Catalonia controlled" he rolled around the Tallgeese II and dove towards the surface.

"Exactly, and Durandal is doing something, I'm uncertain but he's defiantly up to something, so the reason I've asked to duel you today is so that you will defeat me and allow me to get in contact with Orbs branch." Treize said as he rammed Zechs with the shield.

"You're defecting to our side… then why don't you just join us and…" Zechs backed off as Treize leveled the beam saber in a stance for fencing.

"Because Milliardo, I don't need to be known by Durandal just yet and I need to confirm my findings the only way to do this is to get in touch with Orb's branch…" Treize said as he thrust and slashed at the Tallgeese III

Zechs parried the attack "So you want me to help you fake your death… so that it looks like you fell in battle…"

Treize nodded "I was in command of the unit that has counterparts to your own some of them are a little rough around the edges, but they reminded me of our old unit…" he blocked a thrust from Zechs with the shield.

"Well then, better make this look real enough, and say hello to Orb's branch for us…" Zechs smirked as he rolled through Treize's attacks.

Treize raised the beam cannon of the Tallgeese II and fired the shots kicking up the ocean from the impacts "I'm not going to make this easy cadet…"

"I stopped being your cadet long ago Treize, in some respects I even surpassed you!" Zechs roared as he dodged a shot and closed at high speed ramming the Tallgeese II crushing the beam cannon "Switch to an open channel we'd better make this seem real…"

Treize nodded and flicked the channel's open "That will get you nowhere Zechs!"

"SO SAYS THE TYRANT!" Zechs roared as he brought the whip down on the shield of the Tallgeese II.

"Hiding behind a mask to disguise who you really are, MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT!" Treize glared as he forced the whip away and thrust the beam saber through the power conductor of the high energy beam cannon mounted on the shoulder of the Tallgeese III causing it to explode.

Zechs smirked as they continued they rocketed high above the ocean trading blows _"Treize hasn't lost any bit of his skill. Good thing neither have I…"_

Xxx

"It sounds like they have a bit more than a grudge against each other… Milliardo Peacecraft… wasn't that the name of…" Neo pondered for a moment.

"It was the name of the leader of the White Fang in the Eve war" Sven opened a channel "He tried to drop the battleship Libra on their Earth… almost the size of a small colony with four massive thermonuclear engines powering it… it would have sent their world into a nuclear winter lasting hundreds of years…"

"What… that guy…" Mudie looked at the Tallgeese III _"He tried the same thing that ZAFT did…"_

Sven nodded "Milliardo Peacecraft thought that space should rule over the Earth, he was also known better by his alias of Zechs Merquise, one of the top aces of OZ…"

Xxx

Talia blinked _"Wait Zechs Merquise is an alias… Milliardo Peacecraft was the leader of space during the final battle of the Eve war according to the reports…"_

Noin smiled "Treize hasn't lost any of his skill in combat…" _"What are you doing Treize…"_

Arthur watched as the two machines fought back and forth "The maneuvers they're pulling off should have killed them by now… high speed turns and dives in excess of ten g's at this rate they'll…"

"Don't worry about them…" Noin smiled "it's probably because they're fighting as the machines demand of them…"

Talia blinked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Zechs said once when he first piloted the original Tallgeese that it demanded that he pushed it harder, he said that the suit was designed different, he said that it had an audacious design that far exceeded today's most advanced equipment it was twenty years old, that it ignores the pilot's commands, takes into consideration all types of battle patterns and fights to win." Noin mused "When he first piloted it he pushed it to its limit and nearly killed himself in the process… the way he described it as not a suit for battle but more a suit for dueling, it takes a brave pilot to bring out its true potential… brave enough to risk death for victory."

"So they're machines are…" Talia looked at the duel on the screen as it progressed the battle back and forth of the two blue and white suits _"Two mobile suits designed for dueling to fight a chosen opponent."_ "I see… the suits bring out the best in the pilots abilities…"

Noin nodded "Yes…"

Xxx

"Milliardo do you really think you have what it takes to beat me!" Treize glared as he charged the Tallgeese III.

Zechs smirked "DIE TREIZE!" he roared as he brought the beam saber down on the Tallgeese II the saber cutting off the left arm throwing the suits thrusters off balance as the vernier engines blew up.

The Tallgeese II plummeted the remaining thrusters not able to keep it in flight _"Good Milliardo… now finish…"_

Zechs charged "For the ESUN!" he glared as he caught up and cut the head off of the Tallgeese two and the remaining engine sending it into freefall as the head came free he caught It the faceplate cracked the eyes blackened the two crimson streaks looked like tears of blood flowing from the suits eyes.

Treize smiled "To my eternal friend Milliardo… I'll be waiting on the other side…" the suit hit the ocean's surface with a massive crash the suit sank quickly the hand the last thing to disappear as if it was reaching out asking to be saved.

Sven glared "Colonel…" _"He said to act on my emotions, well my emotions tell me…"_

Neo smirked "Now that the fool is out of the way, Attack!"

"That's more like it!" Mudie smiled "Death to the coordinators!"

The Earth Forces charged beginning their attack.

Zechs glared "They have no honor… Preventers forces engage at will!"

The Gundam's all launched towards the incoming forces "Understood Colonel." Wufei charged activating the beam trident at the same time "They have no idea of what they just lost!" he launched the arms into two Windam's latching onto their cockpits "Now burn!" he activated the flamethrowers and instantly incinerated the two suits.

Rey opened fire from the deck of the Minerva with the beam rifle of his ZAKU picking off any machine that got close "We won't let you touch our ship!"

Shinn rolled through the Windam's "Damn just how many of these guys are there…"

Heero flew past in the Neo-Bird flight form of Wing Zero and opened fire with the chain guns and low powered shots from the two buster rifles ripping through machine after machine "According to the readouts about thirty… nothing much…"

"Nothing much what's that supposed to mean!" Shinn gaped as he dodged fire from several Windam's.

"What he means is quit complaining and fight, we each took on fifty a piece in the last battle of the Eve war… and two whole armies in the second battle of Jachin Due!" Duo flew past at high speed and sliced several suits apart with the beam scythe of the Deathscythe Hell.

Shinn looked around at the others Quatre fighting back to back with Nicol supporting each other Trowa and Dearka firing waves of shots into the attacking suits that got near the two ships.

Mudie smiled "What's this, the pilot's seemed to have fallen asleep…" she charged the Impulse drawing a beam saber at the same time "DIE COORDINATOR SCUM!" she roared.

"What in the!" Shinn turned to see the Blu Duel charging him "Yzak what the!"

"THAT'S NOT ME!" Yzak roared as he closed blocking the attack "If you want someone to fight then fight someone who's on par with you!" he kicked the identical machine to his own away.

Mudie blinked as the Duel and Rosso Aegis blocked her path _"Another of my… but how…"_

"MUDIE!" Shams roared as he flew in to protect her "Take this you Coordinator bastard!" he opened fire with the beam rifles forcing Yzak back.

"Dearka I could use some help here!" Yzak roared as he fired a wave of missiles at the Verde Buster.

"Yeah… give me a second…" Dearka said as he targeted the long range beam cannon of the Buster _"Alright let's see what you can…"_ he pulled the trigger and the high powered beam rifle fired destroying several Windam's moving to support the Verde Buster and Blu Duel "Well Damn…"

Athrun rolled through the shots fired at him by the Chaos "Amature…" he flew past at high speed and into a banked turn diving on the Chaos "Take this…" he opened fire with the beam cannons of the Savior.

Sting glared "What the hell!"

Shinn rolled out of the attacks from a pink and green Windam "Just who is this guy… he's fast…"

Zechs glared "Shinn, I'll deal with him." The Tallgeese III rolled and charged after the suit.

Neo glared "Well… if it isn't the Lightning Count!" he rolled into a cloud bank "Let's see just how good you are…" he fired out of the cloudbank at the suit.

Zechs dodged the shots "Coward!" he charged into the clouds after the suit the thermal sensors locked onto the custom Windam.

Shinn chased after the two _"Damn it they're fast…" _they closed on a small island at high speed.

Xxx

"Sir one sonar contact, it's fast…" the operator aboard the Vosgulov class sub.

"What!" The captain yelled.

"It's a mobile suit… The Abyss!" The Sonar operator yelled.

"Intercept, send out the GOOhN's immedeatly!" The Captain ordered as the underwater mobile suits activated.

Xxx

Auel chuckled as he closed on the sub "Time for some fun…"

Xxx

"Mam it's the Nyiragongo, it's coming under attack from the Abyss!" Meyrin yelled down to Talia.

"What, get Rey and Lunamaria down there." Talia ordered.

Xxx

The GOOhN pilots fired waves of torpedoes at the Abyss as it closed and Auel rolled out of the shots paths with ease the suit more capable in it's mobile armored form for under water combat he closed on the suits "Too slow…"

The pilot's watched in horror as the Abyss closed and carved through them with the halberd.

Auel laughed as he slaughtered them "Sorry guy's but you're outmatched!"

Xxx

Nicol rolled and launched the arrestors into a pair of Windams their engines shut off a second later as they blew up he circled around to take his next target as he did a black gundam closed.

"What in the, Hilde!" he rolled away from an attack from the suit as it held the two high powered beam blades.

"Nicol that's not…" Hilde started as the Noir closed.

Sven glared "For Colonel Treize!" he attacked Nicol again closing at high speed.

Nicol glared and activated the beam saber mounted in the shield of the Nebula "Just who is this guy!"

Xxx

Auel smirked as he fired four torpedoes into another GOOhN "You poor schmucks…"

An alarm blared in his suit "What the…"

Lunamaria glared "Take this! It's a little something for showing off!" she fired the rocket launcher at the Abyss.

"You think you can actually hit me with something that slow!" Auel yelled as he transformed and dodged the shot with ease closing on the two suits.

Rey glared and fired "Damn it!"

The Abyss got within melee range and transformed raising the halberd "Time to die!" he loomed over Lunamaria's ZAKU.

"Like hell I'll let you kill them!" Mayu yelled as she closed at high speed in the Scorpio the large red clawed suit rammed the Abyss away from Lunamaria forcing Auel to transform and avoid the high powered suit.

Xxx

Neo flew low along the surface as Zechs slowly closed on him _"Damn it he's faster… and the Impulse isn't far behind…"_

Zechs glared "Die you honor-less bastard!" he raised the beam saber to strike.

"NEO!" A female voice yelled across their channels.

Shinn turned to look only to get rammed out of the sky by the Gaia charging off of a cliff tackling him into the ocean.

Zechs slowed "Shinn are you alright!"

"I'm fine, take him down!" Shinn replied as the Impulse slowly rose in the low costal water.

"This bastard... Every time… Every time!" The Gaia launched itself at the Impulse as Shinn drew the beam saber forcing it back.

Xxx

The base commander glared "Hurry up with the anti air, Damn that Roanoke!"

The base personnel started to scramble to their posts to defend the base as the battle drew closer.

"Just what the hell is he doing… we're nearly defenseless here…" the commander glared.

Xxx

Shinn fought the Gaia inland as he slowed he looked over "What's going on… they're building a base here… it's not…" he looked down.

"What Shinn we couldn't get that…" Trowa started.

"They're forcing civilians to build the base!" Shinn yelled as he watched the civilians trying to make a run for it. "They're…" his voice died off as they opened fire on the civilians.

Xxx

Neo flew out towards the sea and glared as he looked at the list of destroyed units get longer "I think we've reached our limit… we could have chosen a better place to battle… attention Jones we're withdrawing prepare to meet us!" he ordered as he took off away from the battlefield.

Zechs smirked "Coward…" _"He's not bad… but his machine is lacking…"_

"Auel, Sting, Stella… Sven, Shams, Mudie we're finished here, we're leaving!" Neo ordered as he flew.

Auel glared "How come!"

"Because all of the guys we borrowed were wiped out and they've found the base we're still building…" Neo said as he looked at them.

"What! How'd that happen you loser's!" Auel glared.

"Just calm down you didn't take out any big targets now did you?" Neo asked as Auel glared at him.

Auel smirked "Fine then… I'll get one!" he rolled and took off for the Nyiragongo at full speed.

"Damn it!" Mayu yelled as she pulled the Scorpio into a turn trying to catch up to the smaller machine _"The mass of the Scorpio it can't turn fast enough!"_

Rey turned to fire "Damn it, out of range!"

Auel laughed as he closed opening fire on the massive sub with the beam cannons as he streaked past he fired a burst of the dual cannons mounted facing the rear of the suit the slugs penetrated the hull with ease causing the sub to explode.

Xxx

The preventers watched in horror as the sub's oil slick and wreckage floated to the surface following the massive water plume of the explosion "The Nyiragongo!" Shinn yelled as the Gaia took off away from him.

Heero rolled and glared "They have a base over here, permission to take it out?"

Noin nodded "After losing the sub, it's granted… don't give them anything to work with, if it can be used destroy it."

"Mission accepted." Heero said with a cold tone as he landed drawing the beam saber of the Wing Zero.

Shinn walked forward as two linear tanks opened fire on him he fired with the CIWS machine guns ripping the two tanks apart with the anti armor shells.

Duo landed inside the base and glared "This is for all those people onboard that sub!" he cut through the propellant tanks with the scythe turning the middle of the base into a raging inferno as he walked out of the flames he watched as the civilians ran trying to get away from the base "Hay guy's Shinn was right there are civilians here… these Alliance bastards were using them as slave labor!"

"What!" Yzak landed and zoomed in on the people "Oh that just… it if you see the base commander I'm using him for target practice!" he fired the rail gun into the command tower.

Wufei landed "These monsters don't deserve to live…" he glared as he opened fire on the hangar with the flame throwers.

Nicol and Quatre landed near the fence "Let's help them…" Quatre said as he grabbed hold of the one fence and started to tear it down.

Nicol nodded "Right…" he ripped the fence down opposite allowing the families to reunite.

In under ten minutes the base was a charred smoldering ruin the Gundams the only thing's standing amongst the wreckage.

Xxx

"Captain we have something trying to…" Erica started then stopped "It can't be…" she looked at the monitor.

Murrue looked up at her "What is it Erica?"

Erica flipped the screen to the main monitor where a message appeared Murrue blinked "Attention Archangel, I wish to request a meeting with you my coordinates are… sincerely Treize…"

"If it is him… you said he was dead… and in the message he says he has a message from Zechs." Erica said as she looked down at her from the communications post.

Murrue nodded and looked over at Natarle "What's your opinion Natarle?"

"With our suits we can be ready for an ambush… respond and request a video message." Natarle smiled "If it is him we can confirm it."

Murrue nodded "I agree…"

Erica blinked "It's him again…" she brought the new message onto the screen the video stream showing Treize sitting in the cockpit of the suit.

"Captain Ramius, if you need confirmation it's…" Treize started a little blood running down from a cut in his forehead.

Murrue blinked "It's him… it's not possible…"

Treize cracked a weak smile "If you wouldn't mind we conduct this meeting in person after I get a little medical aid…" he moved his hand from his left arm revealing some shrapnel that had cut the upper part of his arm still embedded in it.

"Understood, we'll be there shortly, Miss. Simmons contact Kira have him ready to retrieve Colonel Treize."

Erica nodded.

Xxx

"So Treize threw the fight…" Heero asked as Zechs looked at the pilots aboard the Dominion.

Zechs nodded "He said he had information, and suspected Durandal of using us… I don't blame him, all of the recent events making the Minerva part of ZAFT's branch… it's all too…"

"Convenient…" Wufei looked at the other pilots "Treize might be onto something, but why did he…"

Zechs nodded "He said he had to confirm something with Orb's branch, apparently they're in the area probably moving under water to hide their movements…"

"We'll just have to wait and see, nothing of what we said leaves this room…" Heero looked at the others who nodded "Until we find out what's going on we keep anyone aboard the Minerva out of this… we don't want Durandal finding out if we are onto something…"

Zechs smiled "Now that's more like the Heero I knew…"

Heero smiled as the others started out of the room.

Xxx

Treize sat in the medical bay onboard the Archangel as the Captain took a seat next to his bed "So why did you request to come aboard, and what's the message from Zechs?"

"The ESUN's branch says hello and wishes you well first of all, the second is I needed to confirm a hunch I had… is Lacus Clyne aboard this ship?" Treize asked.

Murrue blinked "How did you…"

Treize looked at her "Then I was right… Durandal is pulling the strings to this show…"

"Mr. Treize what do you intend to do?" Murrue asked as she looked at him "What do you think Durandal is doing…"

"Durandal is playing a game of chess… using the Dominion and Minerva as the pieces. His attempt to take out Lacus failed thanks to you, as such there's a unknown factor in this game of chess he's playing a third side." Treize smiled.

"Alright, and how will we stop him?" Murrue asked.

"The ESUN, I need to get in contact with the vice foreign minister…" Treize looked at her "Make an unannounced trip and I'll take care of the rest…"

Murrue nodded and looked at a person who had entered the room the boy stopped at the end of the bed "Do you really think it will be that easy… and why should we trust the former leader of OZ?" the brown haired lieutenant asked.

"The faction that attacked you was OZ prize correct?" Treize asked as he looked at the Lieutenant.

Kira blinked "Yeah but how did you…"

"The ESUN doesn't know about Prize, it was the other branch of OZ that wasn't under my control a group of elite units made up of ace pilots that answered directly to Duke Dermail Catalonia, he died in the war, and with my death Romefeller should have collapsed but it did not in fact they're backing the Earth Alliance… probably in hope of some sort of revolution…" Treize looked at the boy.

Kira nodded "Alright, Miss. Murrue I believe we should help him, our supplies are running low as it is…"

"Lieutenant Yamato see to it that quarters are prepaired for the Colonel while we prepare to head to the ESUN." Murrue said as she stood.

Treize smiled "Lieutenant, tell me are you the pilot of the Freedom?"

Kira turned and nodded "Yeah…"

"You don't aim at the cockpits mind telling me why?" Treize asked as he looked at Kira.

"I didn't sign up to fight a war… I don't kill if I don't have to…" Kira smiled as he made his way to the door.

Murrue smiled as the door closed "Kira was a civilian that was pulled into the war when his home was destroyed on the Heliopolis colony, he defended this ship alone until the others joined us during operation Meteor… after the war he left to live in peace…"

"Fighting without killing can lead to ones death, it's admirable for him to spare those who wish to kill him but eventually one will catch up to him…" Treize looked at her "With a machine like that he's not just some faceless soldier…"

"Are any of them faceless?" Murrue asked and Treize shook his head.

Xxxxxx

Ha ha another chapter complete Treize has gotten his wish, it did come down to Athrun and Heero and a double knock out… mwhahahahaha I'm an evil bastard, Durandal is enjoying his little games for now but what does Treize have planned, two masters of political maneuvering have taken the stage in this game of chess, who shall triumph? Well that's for another chapter…

"Say Aldaeus mind if we spice up the next chapter a bit… taking down that cannon isn't going to make it interesting enough…" Quatre said as he flipped through the script

"Yeah no kidding…" Duo groaned "All this is, is Shinn hogging the spotlight…"

What did you guys have in mind?

"How about that base over the ridgeline?" Trowa asked as he looked at the map on the wall

Sound's fun I'll see what I can do… no promises though…

*THWACK*

"No promises necessary Ald… we'll take it from here" Athrun said as he walked over "Rock paper scissors to decide how we get to the base…"

Quatre smiled "Alright…"

The pilots took their seats around the coffee table "Rock…" Duo smirked

"Paper…" Dearka looked at the others.

"Scissors…" Heero said calmly

"Shoot…" they all said in unison


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the Disclaimer guys: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise

Dear readers: I would like to apologize for the late posting this week… I had plans over the weekend so I didn't get time to write… however none the less here is your chapter almost a week late but none the less it's here… I do hope you enjoy this, the poll is still open for those of you who wish to vote it shall be open till the last chapters of this fanfic, it is a blind poll to prevent bias it is on the top of my profile page if you don't know where it is.

Alright last time I left you guys with Treize linking up with the Archangel and planning a trip to the CE, enjoy…

"Say Aldaeus you did take our advice right…" Dearka asked as he leaned on Ald's shoulder

Yeah Dearka I put it in… have fun…

"Oh we will… what about the new guy though…" Dearka jerked his thumb over at the guy wearing the Earth Forces uniform leaning against the wall.

Yeah he's in there also… so I hope you guys enjoy G… *THWACK*

"Don't spoil the surprise…" Yzak yelled as he clubbed Aldaeus over the head with the butt of his pistol

"Enjoy guys… see you at the end of the chapter" Dearka smirked as he shut the laptop

xxxxxx

Ch 8

"So what your saying is we're heading to the ESUN…" Clotho asked as he looked at Kira the other pilots sitting in the briefing room with their commander at the front.

Kira nodded "Yeah, Colonel Treize has the same thoughts we do on Durandal and ZAFT… So we'll be going to the ESUN to discuss the matter with the Vice Foreign Minister and chief of their branch Brigadier General Une."

"So are the rumors true that the ESUN's branch headquarters is located in Europe?" Mayurua asked.

Kira groaned "Yeah the branch headquarters is located in Newport City in the former Sanc Kingdom… though we'll be heading in at the Barkley base and making contact from there…" he smiled.

Juri blinked "The Barkley base… where's that?"

Shani glared "Oh you've got to be joking…"

Kira smiled "Make sure you get your hands on winter gear it's cold…"

Asagi looked at Shani "Where is…"

"Antarctica, the site where Colonel Zechs dueled Heero… the only base where we'll be undetected on arrival and can choose how we make contact who's brilliant idea was that?" Shani glared at Kira who was smiling.

"You can come in now Colonel…" Kira looked at the door where the intercom had been activated from the outside.

The door hissed open and Treize walked in "It was mine, it may not be as comfortable as Europe but as for some reason we have it to be common knowledge that the Romefeller foundation wants Representative Attha out of the way, if she were to show up in the capital with the entire Orb branch yes it would make a statement but it would also make a very convenient and large target."

Orga nodded "Understandable so then Colonel what makes you think you can change the course of this war in our favor?"

Treize looked at them "Chairman Durandal is playing a game of chess using the ZAFT branch and the ESUN's branch as pieces in his favor, what would happen if we took half of his pieces?"

"You mean we're going to get the ESUN's branch on our side…" Asagi said as she looked at him.

Treize nodded "That's correct Miss. Caldwell we have a number of factors on our side, and amongst them are this ship, to my knowledge we also have another ship being hidden at MO II the Eternal."

The door hissed open again and Erica walked in "Amongst the other suits being developed for the ESUN's branch during their short stay here I received confirmation that the three we requested were being built, given time they will be completed and with them…" she looked at the person who had walked in.

"Colonel Treize I've considered what we spoke about during the meeting…" Cagalli looked at him.

Treize nodded "It is your decision Princess…"

Cagalli nodded "I believe it would be best if I got the opinion of my older brother…" she looked at Kira who blinked.

"What…" Kira asked as Lacus joined Cagalli and Erica.

Erica smiled "The proposal was a good one Colonel and your point was valid if you showed up in the ESUN again it would send ripples through the political system and weaken the government…"

Treize nodded and looked at Kira "I asked if there was a place open within her cabinet for a seat as a representative."

Kira blinked and looked at Cagalli who nodded he thought for a moment _"Treize has the political experience… if he returned to the ESUN it would weaken our position if Romefeller is planning to overthrow the government… by becoming one of the ruling houses in Orb… it would fill the seat of one of the traitors and help stabilize us in the long run…"_ he nodded "It would solve a lot of the problems."

Cagalli smiled "Then it's settled Colonel consider yourself for the time being my minister of war, all of Orb's forces that are loyal to us are at your disposal."

"Understood, Chief Representative Attha." Treize bowed "I shall return your nation to you."

Xxx

"I'm picking up the guide beacon from Mahamul base mam." Meyrin said from her seat looking over at Talia.

Talia nodded "Lock onto the beacon, prepare to dock." She smiled.

"Locking onto beacon commencing docking procedure…" The helmsman said.

Arthur sighed _"Well at least we'll get a little break while we're at this base for resupply…"_

Xxx

Vino and Yolant worked on the two computer stations running a diagnostic on the two ZAKU's in the hangar "So what's the deal with why we can't work on those machines?" Yolant asked as he looked up at the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Aegis.

"Probably because the Veterans want their machines being worked on by older mechanics…" Vino said as he typed.

"Not exactly…" A female voice said from behind them and they both froze turning around to see Shiho smiling at them.

"The reason why we don't want you working on them is that you don't know how to… they have systems and are powered differently than a ZAKU or the Impulse… we just don't want you to end up getting hurt…" Shiho pulled up a schematic on one of the consol's as she spoke.

Vino blinked "What's this?" he asked pointing to the section right above the cockpit in the Aegis.

Shiho nodded "That's one of the main reasons why… it's a Gundanium powered nuclear fusion reactor… if it isn't handled and maintained properly…"

"It will begin to emit a high dosage of radioactive particles that will cause your cells to stop regenerating and your immune system will shut down if you aren't outright killed by the explosion." Howard walked over and looked at the two "Even the pilots know to be careful when dealing with the reactors."

Shiho blinked "When did you get onboard Howard?"

"We docked ten minutes ago I came over to do a checkup with Jim on these four as well as prep the Savior and Impulse for their tune up's…" Howard smiled.

Shiho nodded "How about we have these two learn how to do the maintenance so you don't have to keep running back and forth between ships…" she pointed at Yolant and Vino.

Vino gulped "Hay now… we don't want to be irradiated by…"

"Don't worry about it, besides Shiho's right your members of ZAFT's Preventers branch you need to know how to maintain the more powerful machines they use." Jim smiled as he stopped next to Howard "And the other thing that Howard forgot to mention is it takes a lot to damage a reactor… if they weren't well protected then they wouldn't be useable in mobile suits."

Yolant nodded "Alright, we're up for it then I guess…"

"Commanders Athrun Zala, and Yzak Joule report to the bridge please." Meyrin's voice echoed through the hangar followed quickly by Yzak passing them obviously irritated.

Xxx

"Heero!" Quatre yelled as he caught up with him.

"Yeah Quatre?" Heero turned and looked at him.

"Why don't we fill in Yzak and Athrun, they're on our side…" Quatre asked as he caught his breath.

Heero shook his head "Too risky, I know we can trust them but we don't want to take any chances in this situation, however we will be sticking close to the Minerva's crew, keep your friends close…"

Quatre sighed "And your enemies' closer…" _"It just doesn't feel right keeping them in the dark though."_

Xxx

The two groups of officers approached each other as they stopped they saluted the base commander "I'm Minerva's commander, Lieutenant Colonel Talia Gladys."

"Deputy Captain of the ship, Arthur Trine." Arthur said.

"Lieutenant Commander Yzak Joule, Preventers forces, Minerva." Yzak smiled as he saluted.

"Lieutenant Commander Athrun Zala, Preventers forces, Minerva." Athrun spoke a little softly then the men behind the base commander started to murmur amongst themselves for a moment until he looked at the others.

Zechs stepped forward "Colonel Zechs Merquise, Preventers taskforce commander."

"Lieutenant Colonel Noin, Commander of the Assault Carrier Dominion." Noin saluted and smiled.

Sally stepped forward "Major Sally Po, Deputy Captain of the Dominion."

The base commander's eyes fell on the last officer who stepped forward "Lieutenant Commander Heero Yuy, Preventers forces, Dominion."

The base commander nodded and saluted the two ships officers "I am Joachim Ruddle commander of the Mahamul base." He smiled and extended a hand to Zechs "Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you very much Commander Ruddle." Zechs smiled as he took the handshake.

Joachim nodded "Can I offer you some coffee? This place is nothing to write home about but we do get some damn fine coffee beans." He said as he gestured towards the command center.

Zechs nodded "Lead the way Commander, though it will be interesting to compare it to what Waltfeld was capable of making."

Joachim laughed "Andy Waltfeld, now that's a name I haven't heard since the last war."

Zechs blinked as they made their way across the base "It sounds like you've met Commander Waltfeld."

"I grew up with him… Andy was one of my oldest friends and I knew I could rely on him when I got in a tight spot, he was the commander to the south while I was the commander here. If I came under attack I could count on his support to route it." Ruddle said as they entered the base center.

Xxx

"Look I understand how your feeling Shinn, but what are we supposed to do about it?" Lunamaria asked as they turned the corner.

"I don't know but it isn't…" Shinn started then stopped and saluted seeing Quatre _"Damn they're everywhere I feel like I'm saluting even when I climb out of bed now…"_

Quatre saluted and smiled "Have you guys seen Nicol, and don't bother saluting every time you see us unless they want it that tight on this ship…"

"No we haven't Nicol…" Rey blinked at the folder under Quatre's arm.

Quatre sighed "I wanted to return some of his sheet music to him."

"He could be with Dearka, also what did Howard bring aboard we saw several large mobile suit transports coming aboard…" Shinn asked.

"Oh those, they're the upgrades for the Savior and the Impulse, if you're going to be fighting with us you'll need them." Quatre smiled.

"What kind of upgrades and will our ZAKU's be getting them?" Lunamaria asked.

Quatre shrugged "Don't know, but when I looked over the schematics for them I'd say probably not, the way the ZAKU is designed well… different than the Impulse and the Savior, they actually don't have much of an option when it comes to upgrading their performance… and we don't have the recourses to upgrade them yet... we had the parts for the Savior and the Impulse made already."

Rey nodded "It's understandable so what kind of upgrades will they be getting?"

"The armor and the power source, those are the major upgrades, then the optic sensors and operating system." Quatre said as he counted them off on his hand "The major things are those everything else is relatively minor like changing the thrusters fuel supply… oh and Shinn just a heads up don't push it to full throttle right as you launch the extra power from the new fuel will take some time to get used to…"

"What kind of stuff are you putting in my suit?" Shinn blinked.

"The same super vernier thruster fuel that we use in our suits, it has a higher thrust to weight ratio on top of the armor your suit is getting it will be lighter so don't push it…" Quatre said as he started back down the hall _"Maybe Nicol is in the mess hall…"_

Xxx

Meyrin adjusted her hair bands in the mirror as she finished up _"I should go see…"_

"There you are…" Catherine said from behind her making Meyrin jump.

"You scared the hell out of me Catherine!" Meyrin said as Catherine smiled.

"Calm down, you said you wanted help right… well first things first we need to get your measurements…" Hilde smiled as she pulled out a sewing measuring tape and wrapped it around Meyrin's waist.

Meyrin blushed "What do you mean measurements!"

"What she means is we need to get your dress size." Dorothy glared at her as Meyrin blinked and Hilde took her shoulder width.

"This is scary…" Hilde mumbled as she took another measurement.

Catherine blinked "Why?"

"Every measurement I take is nearly identical to Dorothy's…" Hilde looked at Meyrin "Maybe a fraction off either way but she's nearly…"

"Oh you can't be serious!" Dorothy roared as she bore down on Hilde.

"Come on Dorothy it makes our job easier…" Catherine looked at her as Dorothy glared right back.

"Wait what are you guys…" Meyrin started.

"Fine… but if she's going to be using my dresses we have to do something about that hair…" Dorothy looked at Meyrin.

"What about my hair?" Meyrin asked.

"It's childish, if you'll be wearing my dresses and getting my help then we start with the top and work our way down." Dorothy said as she walked over and pulled the two bow's untying them letting Meyrin's hair fall down around her shoulders.

Catherine blinked "You know I think Dorothy's onto something…"

Meyrin blinked and turned to look in the mirror "I look like my mom…"

"That can be solved rather quickly…" Hilde slid behind Meyrin and slipped a ribbon under her hair and tied it back into a simple ponytail "how's that?"

The door opened and they stopped and looked "What are you guys…" Shiho started and blinked "Is that Flay?"

Catherine blinked "Nope… that won't work…"

Hilde untied the ribbon "What if we braid it?"

Shiho sighed "She needs something simple…" _"Poor Meyrin, she has the same problem…" _"They are right having your hair up like you normally wear it is…"

Meyrin sighed "I know it doesn't suit me but what am I supposed to do…" her voice was soft.

"That's not it… I think…" Catherine took the ribbon and pulled out a hair band slipping it so that her hair was pulled back from her face but not up "There it is…"

Dorothy smiled "It suits her… simple and refined." She placed her hand on Meyrin's shoulder.

Xxx

The lights dimmed in the room as the map table illuminated displaying a map of the region.

"The situation here seems difficult too…" Talia said as she looked over the large electronic map.

Joachim nodded "Yes, with the fighting strength they have at Suez we can't afford to go in carelessly… if we want to take care of Suez we should just do a decent operation from orbit… that's what we did in the last war, but for some reason the council will not approve that particular plan…"

"I'm not surprised they didn't rubber stamp that idea…" Noin said as she looked at the map _"They want to maintain the guise of not being on the offense…"_

Talia nodded "After telling the whole world that we don't want to acquire new territory…"

Joachim smiled "Nobody wants to recklessly escalate the conflict, I fully support the current policies of chairman Durandal and the supreme council." He sighed "But because we're trying to play nice the enemy is getting away with murder…"

Heero blinked "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Are you saying there's something else? Other than Suez…" Talia looked at him as nodded.

"You can safely assume that the earth forces are planning to use Suez to launch an all out attack on us here at Mahamul, then they would swing back across the Mediterranean and destroy our Gibraltar base. But right now they're unable to do that…" Joachim pointed to the different locations on the large map table "And why not… here's the reason…" he circled the area between Suez and Mahamul.

Zechs nodded "The western region of Eurasia, the uprisings are preventing it…"

"Yes… now that we control both the Indian Ocean and Gibraltar keeping this stretch of land from here to the canal stable is a top priority for the Earth Forces. otherwise Suez would be cut off… therefore they're trying to maintain their supply lines into Suez and suppress resistance in western Eurasia, in order to accomplish this they forcibly established a bridgehead here at the Gulnahan power plant, as a result resistance forces in the area have been subjected to repeated attacks from central Eurasia the resistance hasn't been able to move very far into the south and it's current situation is rather… difficult…"

"So what your saying is… Wiping them out here will not only cut the lines to Suez but will be supporting the resistance movement and as a result we will be striking another indirect blow at the Earth Forces. Is that about right?" Athrun asked.

Joachim nodded "Yes, that's a good summation but the enemy is fully aware of this as well… obviously they aren't going to make it easy for us to attack them…" he flipped a switch and the map did a one hundred and eighty degree turn a large dome becoming visible to them mounted in the side of a mountainous cliff.

"The only way to approach them is through this ravine, naturally they've anticipated this to defend the approach they've placed a positron cannon here together with a monstrous mobile armor fully equipped with reflectors. We've already made an attempt once to destroy it… the results were regrettable…" Joachim stated as he looked at the ravine.

Arthur nodded "Just like the one we fought before…"

"However with the strength of the Preventers with us perhaps now…" Joachim smiled

"And there's the rub… Our orders are to head for Gibraltar but to do that we'll have to go through this little mess first… Isn't that right Colonel?" Talia asked as she picked up her coffee cup.

Zechs nodded.

"Yes that's exactly it…" Joachim smiled.

"So we're here to help clear a path… I wonder what sly fox thought up this plan…" Talia said a little irritation in her voice.

Noin blinked _"It sounds like she doesn't know what's going on behind Durandal though it could be an act…"_

"Oh never mind… if we're told it's our job then I guess so be it…" Talia sighed

Joachim smiled and looked over at Heero who had been sitting quietly looking at the map the entire time "Do you have any input on the matter Lieutenant Yuy?"

"On the other side of the ridge line from the cannon… even if we bring the cannon down they still have control on the power plant via that base and they could easily re take the ravine from the high ground. I'll surmise that the base is the exterior part to the base housed within the mountain itself…" Heero looked at Joachim.

Commander Ruddle nodded "Yes from what we can tell the two bases are connected and the exterior one is the location of their mobile suit maintenance facilities in the region though recently they've been slowly extracting rock from the cliff meaning they're trying to put it all underground."

Zechs looked across the table at Heero "What did you have in mind Heero?"

Heero looked over at Yzak and Athrun "What else…" he smiled.

Yzak nodded "A Gundam attack…"

Joachim blinked "What's a Gundam attack?"

Noin nodded and plugged in a small drive to the table's systems "This is a Gundam attack, the one launched on the base at the JAP point of operations to be specific."

The image changed from the map to that of a camera looking at the command tower and in a split second the Blitz appeared in front of the tower launching its lancer darts into the tower then it flipped to another security camera showing the Buster taking aim on the ammo depot before firing sending the far side of the base into a roaring inferno.

The images showed as the five Gundam's tore the base apart leaving nothing but destruction in their wake "Incredible…" Arthur was awestruck "The power of a…"

"Gundam…" Heero finished for him "This was one of many, every OZ and Alliance base we got orders to attack we did, we left nothing useable in our wake, it's your call Colonel."

Zechs thought for a moment "I want information on their capabilities at Suez as well, that base should have the information."

Talia looked between the two "So what exactly are you…"

"Infiltrate the base, get the information, lay some explosives and launch an attack with the Gundam's." Heero stated "The same as operation Meteor, if anyone stands in our way eliminate them."

"Granted round up anyone you'll need for the mission Heero they'll be under your command." Zechs smiled "Though I already surmise that you already have a list."

"By the bases size and assuming it's connected to the mountain we'll want every advantage we can get." Yzak smirked as he looked at it "It would take too long with less than all of our pilots wouldn't you say Heero…"

Athrun blinked "Wait you can't expect the…"

Heero nodded "We're bringing them, we'll need the extra hands for a base this size."

"Fine, but we need to make sure they know what's expected of them…" Athrun looked at Heero "You know our missions have no margin for error, one false move."

Yzak smiled "Of course we know that Athrun, why else would we bring them along they need to learn…"

"We'll need transportation to get over the ridge line, and a car won't do it." Athrun picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Are there any horses in the area, we can have our Gundam's delivered to us at a later time but we need to be discrete if we want to pull this off…" Heero looked over at Joachim.

"I'll see what I can do, how many will you need Lieutenant?" Ruddle asked.

"Fourteen?" Heero asked.

Ruddle shook his head "We could try but it would take too long to get that many…"

"What about the Maganac Corps?" Noin suggested "They've wanted to help and their suits are designed for desert combat… they could drop you off and then let you close the rest of the distance on foot."

Yzak nodded "Sounds like a good plan what's your opinion Heero?"

"Mission Accepted." Heero stated as he started for the door "Go get the others ready we'll need to pull the Maganac suits out of storage as well…"

Xxx

Lunamaria watched the hangar crew changing out the parts on the two Gundam's "You know, it really isn't fair that Shinn and the Commander get the upgrades when we don't…" she mumbled.

"The only suits equipped with Gundanium alloy besides the Gundam's are the Tallgeese III, Scorpio, Mercurius, and Vayeate… all one of a kind machines." The female voice startled her.

Lunamaria turned and saw Meilan lean against the rail next to her "How do…"

"When I joined the Preventers, I went through basic training with the three fighting alongside the Archangel now… The ZAKU wouldn't be able to handle the extra output the internal structure would actually buckle from the stress." Mayu smiled as she looked at the machine "The performance of the ZAKU is about on par with the first Gundam's as is…"

"Wait you mean they took out all of those bases in machines about the same power as a ZAKU!" Lunamaria gaped.

Mayu nodded "Yeah, and you should start to go get ready, we have an operation we have to take care of…"

Lunamaria blinked "What's that supposed to…"

"We're taking out a base, we're leaving in two hours, report to the briefing room in thirty minutes to retrieve your gear for the mission." Mayu smiled as she started to make her way back across the catwalk towards the lift.

Xxx

"Preparing warp drive for activation, departure from CE in five minutes, all hands secure any insecure objects and secure yourselves please." Lacus asked politely through the ships comm. system.

The bridge door hissed open as Treize walked into the CIC "Captain, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to be on the bridge while we perform the jump."

Murrue nodded "Certainly Colonel, just take a seat in the CIC."

Xxx

Shinn looked over the gear sitting in front of him "Just what the hell are we doing that we'll need a…" he pulled out a brick of the plastic explosives "and why so much?"

"There's a base on the outside of the ridgeline supporting the internal section of the base, we're going to take it out." Yzak smiled as he spoke "Oh and make sure you have combat knives the way we infiltrate might rely on some close quarters fighting."

The group followed Yzak off the ship and onto the long concrete dock where several large tan and grey mobile suits stood each with a cloak like shroud surrounding them. "Just what…" Lunamaria started then stopped seeing the others talking with each other wearing the same gear they were a drab tan and each had a SMG slung under their arm.

"Alright we're here, Rashid you have the coordinates right?" Quatre yelled up to the open hatch on the center suit.

"Certainly master Quatre, we'll make sure you make it to your destination safely." The man yelled back down before disappearing into his suit.

Rey blinked as the suits lowered their hands and the pilots started to climb onto them with their gear "This is what you meant by transportation?"

"It was either this or riding horses the whole way…" Athrun smiled as he walked over.

Lunamaria gaped "And riding on the open hands of a mobile suit is supposed to be better!"

"At least we don't have to walk…" Rey shrugged as he walked forward and onto one of the hands

Xxx

The light dimmed once again as the ship appeared over the Antarctic cap "All hands report status of each station we've arrived." Natarle announced through the ship "Captain is Miss. Clyne alright?"

"She'll be fine, everyone's first time is a little much for them to take…" Murrue said as she gently shook Lacus to wake her.

Treize smiled as he looked out at the Barkly base "Time to make an unannounced visit…"

Xxx

"Thanks Rashid we should have the mission done in the usual amount of time." Quatre smiled as the three Maganac Corps suits stood and started to leave.

"Alright, now what?" Shinn asked as the three suits disappeared over the small ridge.

"You three just going to sit there all day or are you going to catch up!" Trowa yelled as the older pilots already had a twenty yard lead on them up the small goat path into the ravine.

"HAY Wait up!" Lunamaria yelled as they grabbed their gear and started after them.

They caught up just as they approached the ridge almost out of breath "Damn you guys move fast…" Rey gasped for breath _"This heat isn't helping matters…"_

"Hay what's with the…" Shinn stopped as Dearka slapped a hand over his mouth and made a gesture to be quiet.

"An Earth Forces patrol." Wufei spoke softly "How many Heero?"

"Six maybe seven." Heero looked down on the patrol "They could be looking for rebels…"

"Judging by their equipment they're only out for a scouting mission…" Yzak looked at Athrun who nodded back.

"So what are we…" Shiho started and stopped speaking as she saw Athrun slowly pull out the curved combat knife.

"We've found our way in…" Athrun spoke as he dropped the rest of his gear and made his way down the small hill and into the rocks below silently followed by Heero.

"You can't be serious we're going to…" Lunamaria started.

"If you weren't prepared to kill then you shouldn't have joined the military… it's not like fighting mobile suits you don't see their faces then…" Mayu said as she slowly took aim at one of the soldiers in the patrol.

They fell silent as they watched the patrol stop to take a break right next to where Athrun and Heero had crept to the commanding officer pulled out a cigarette and his lighter as he lit it and started to smoke he turned to talk to his second in command.

Heero gestured to Athrun and just as they started to move the commanding officer fell to the dirt and blood poured from his head as the lower ranked officer began to move he too was hit this time it was obvious from what.

"SNIPER GET DOWN!" The Earth forces soldiers scrambled for cover and seeing the chance Heero dove from cover and tackled one of the soldiers as Athrun followed one soldier turned to try to fire and fell to the ground as another shot from the unknown sniper killed him instantly as Athrun tackled another soldier as the last one dropped as he was trying to make a run for it.

"Looks like the rebels had a plan of their own." Heero said as the Earth Forces soldier struggled underneath him right before he knocked him out.

The Sniper stood up and slid down the escarpment "Are you guys with ZAFT!" he yelled as he saw the two pinning the last two soldiers.

"Yeah we're with ZAFT's Preventers branch." Athrun said as he knocked the soldier out so he would stop struggling.

Athrun and Heero stood and watched the approaching rebel soldier carrying the rifle a single shot bolt action hunting rifle "Preventers…" the rebel stopped and blinked "The Preventers disappeared at the end of the last war, who are you really it's obvious you aren't friends of the Earth Alliance."

"We're just who we said we are, the ZAFT branch of the Preventers taskforce." Yzak said as he slid down the slope his SMG slung under his arm "We're after the base we're going to take it out mind pointing the way?"

The Rebel blinked "With this many, you've got to be kidding…"

"It's not a joke now what way's the base?" Dearka asked as he and the others made their way to the others.

"About three miles due east, if you pull this off will you be going after Lohengrin Gate?" The sniper asked.

Trowa nodded "Yeah, why are the rebels interested?"

"I'm from the town near the power plant, anything we can do we'll do it I'll get in contact with the Mahamul base and we'll contact you if you're successful." The sniper started back down the path.

"Hay what are you thinking you'll get caught..." Shinn watched as the sniper turned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just out hunting small game for my family…" he smiled before he started walking again waving once and disappearing behind a rocky outcrop.

Heero nodded "Alright let's get these uniforms off them…" he started to undo the uniform of the soldier.

"You mean…" Rey blinked as he had a helmet tossed his way.

"That's right, we're going to sneak in then let the rest of our unit in. after that we split up and take the base apart." Wufei said as he pulled one of the jackets on.

Xxx

"How long will this flight take" Orga asked as he flipped a page in the book he was reading.

"We should be approaching the Mediterranean soon." Cagalli looked out the window and sighed "It really is different even though the names are the same…"

"It isn't different." Treize smiled as he took a sip of the wine he had "Earth's natural beauty is present on both of our worlds."

Kira nodded "Colonel Treize is right, the Earth is our home and it is more than enough of a reason to protect it."

"Mind explaining again why we have to wear our dress uniforms?" Clotho grumbled his dark grey and red uniform.

"I think they look nice Mr. Buer" Lacus smiled as she spoke she was wearing a pink and white version of the same dress uniform.

"Lighten up Clotho besides we're visiting former royalty…" Shani said smirked he was wearing a dark green and grey version of the same uniform as he looked over at Orga who had straightened up wearing a cobalt blue and silver dress uniform.

Cagalli giggled "The boys had the same complaints when they first put on their uniforms…" she was wearing the same dress uniform a shade of green with gold braid "And you don't see Kira complaining…"

Kira smiled wearing his deep purple uniform with a lilac vest the gold epaulettes each adorned with his rank insignia. "So long as Lacus likes it I don't mind…"

Xxx

Heero saluted the guard at the gate as the jeep made its way into the base as the truck entered behind them they slowed in front of a hangar and got out "That was easier than I expected…" Quatre smiled as they made their way to the back of the truck.

Wufei climbed down from the passenger's side of the truck as Trowa landed on the ground he stood and banged twice on the side alerting the others that it was clear.

The group climbed out as the sun was setting and made their way into the hangar "Alright, Yzak you deal with the explosives setup on the hangars with your team, Athrun you find the power relay and make sure it's taken out. Our team will recover the data required, regroup in one hour over the ridge to the west of the base." Heero ordered as the others nodded the groups of five broke off and went towards their respective targets.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Trowa asked as they slowed at the entrance to the command center each wearing a OMNI uniform.

"They have Athrun with them that's more than enough to keep them out of trouble…" Wufei smiled as they entered the building. _"And Mayu's with them… she's just as good as having one of us with them…"_

Xxx

"Alright what are we going to do about this…"Lunamaria looked up at the large power transformer.

"It's really not all that hard Lunamaria…" Mayu said as she pulled a brick of plastic explosives from her bag "Just make sure it doesn't touch anything that could cause a spark or it will blow up."

Athrun stood guard with Rey while they set up the explosives "So Rey you've been pretty quiet since we arrived."

"I've been trying to pay attention, we're using guerilla tactics, it's just new to me…" Rey shrugged.

"Takes some getting used to I guess… at least you didn't have to waltz on your first mission…" Athrun smirked _"I nearly danced on top of Cagalli's toes back then…"_

"Alright we're all set." Shinn said as he climbed down from the ladder up to the generator platform "And what's about waltzing?"

"On the first mission during operation Meteor we had to recover Heero's suit he ditched in the sea of Japan we used a private academy as our cover… it was an upper class school where we were exchange students from the colonies, in the end we ended up dancing at a formal party the last night…" Athrun chuckled as he remembered the night.

"Well if we have some time I'd love to hear it…" Mayu smiled as she climbed down "But now we have to get to the rendezvous point."

Xxx

Yzak placed the last brick of the plastic explosives on the back side of a crate of ammunition _"This should make a nice little explosion…"_ "Elsman I'm finished how are you on your end?"

"All good here" Dearka smirked as he tossed the empty bag onto the floor "Makes you wonder about the first time we planted these things…"

"You mean that time when we had to rescue Athrun, Duo, and Kira?" Yzak walked over to Dearka.

Dearka grinned "Yeah still makes you wonder just how we pulled them…" Dearka looked towards the door "Shit…"

"Shit's right get behind those ammo crates." Yzak said as they rushed behind the crates.

Two Earth Forces soldiers entered the hangar a second after they had reached their hiding place "Son of a…" Dearka muttered under his breath.

"Can it… we need to figure out how to deal with them." Yzak mumbled as he watched them walk into the hangar.

"Cabbage…" Dearka smirked.

"Now's not the time to be thinking of food Elsman…" Yzak glared.

"You've already forgotten…" Dearka gaped "The transport where Heero tossed the…" he stopped as Yzak realized.

Yzak nodded "Now what to use as a cabbage…" he looked around.

"Don't have to worry about that…" Dearka made a motion to Nicol on the other side of the hangar up on the catwalk.

"Wait you can't mean…" Yzak blinked as Nicol lifted the empty bag over the rail and dropped it before hitting the deck.

"Now…" Dearka whispered as he moved the bag hit the floor.

The two Earth Forces soldiers spun on the spot to look at the noise as this happened Yzak and Dearka collided with them tackling them to the ground knocking them cold.

"No hard feelings boys but this is a no witnesses mission…" Yzak said as he readied to snap the neck of the soldier.

"Wait Yzak…" Dearka said as he saw the soldier's uniform.

"Why should I?" Yzak asked "You know the mission…"

"Because we don't have to…" Dearka said as he pulled the helmet off of the young soldier "These two aren't Earth forces…"

Yzak grumbled "And how can you tell that…"

"Yeah Dearka I'd like to hear this…" Shiho looked down at them as she walked over.

"I remember Mir telling me about these guys…" he looked at the insignia on the shoulder of the uniform "The Serpent Tail mercenary group…"

"The Serpent Tail… what are they doing here?" Nicol asked as he walked over.

"That's the same question I'd like to ask you…" a man said from the entrance of the hangar where he clicked the slide forward on his pistol aiming at Nicol.

Dearka looked at him "You're their leader, lower your gun we don't want to hurt you…"

"A little late for that… now mind explaining yourselves…" Gai Murakumo spoke calmly as he took aim at Nicol "You're obviously not with the rebels they aren't as equipped as you guys…"

Xxx

Heero unplugged the portable drive from the computer "You guys done laying the explosives yet?"

"Just finished, got all the data?" Trowa asked as he looked at Duo and Heero.

"Yep cleaned them out… we have everything down to their payroll…" Duo grinned.

"Alright then, let's move…" Wufei said as he shouldered his SMG again

Xxx

"Mind explaining this again…" Gai asked as he kept the gun trained on them.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, we're with the Preventers, we're here to take this base out and free the town, after this base falls we're going after the positron cannon in the pass." Hilde spoke calmly _"Good lord how many times do I have to repeat myself to this guy…"_

"The Preventers fought on no side during the last war and disappeared without a trace even my teams couldn't track them down… rumors said something about the ESUN being on the other side of the galaxy…" Gai looked at them as calmly as he could "So why have you returned?"

"We never left, branches were established within the militaries we could with us are members of both the ESUN's branch and ZAFT's branch." Yzak stood causing Gai to switch his target to him "If you shoot this whole base will go up with us. Each of us has a detonation switch within each of our teams that will trigger all of these explosives. It's your call if you want to believe us."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into the Earth Alliance?" Gai asked keeping his gaze fixed on Yzak.

"The gun pointed at the back of your head should be more than enough of a reason…" Heero spoke coldly as he leveled the handgun at Gai's head.

"I've heard about you, Heero Yuy… so the reports that I read from the Alliance were true…" Gai lowered his gun and ejected the clip.

"Our mission is to destroy this base, you have two options join us and get the hell out while you can or die on the spot." Heero smiled as Gai looked over his shoulder at the barrel of the gun.

"_He's actually not half bad… there aren't any loopholes in his argument for me to get out of…" _"Fine then the Serpent Tail's contract with the Earth Alliance is terminated as of this moment…" Gai sighed as Heero lowered his gun.

"Yzak, Dearka get off them and get them up, we have a base to finish off…" Heero smiled as Gai walked over with him.

"Mind if I get my machine first, it's one of the two from our unit the second is right behind it…" Gai asked as Dearka shook the guy he had tackled to wake up.

The pale haired guy groaned as he opened his eyes "Damn… what the hell hit me…"

Yzak slapped the slightly larger guy on the cheek a few times and he stirred "What the hell happened…" he groaned.

"Elijah, Reed get up we need to move." Gai looked down on his two comrades.

"Gai what happened, the last thing I remember was…" Elijah opened his eyes to see the blond head of Dearka Elsman smiling right back at him "WHAT THE HELL!"

"You guys are mercenaries right?" Heero asked looking at Gai.

Gai nodded "Yeah but you being here is a rude awakening…"

"Consider yourselves hired for the time being…" Heero said as the others started to gather their weapons "Let's move Wufei already linked up with Athrun's team…"

"Hiring us means we'll be paid right?" Gai looked at Heero as he picked up the ammo he ejected.

"Do you prefer cash or weapons?" Heero asked.

"Either is fine so long as it's suitable…" Gai shrugged as he reloaded the clip.

Yzak blinked "What did you have in mind Heero?"

"The ESUN has an abundance of mobile suits, I'm sure some of them would interest you correct?" Heero asked.

Gai blinked "The ESUN's models…" _"If they're half as powerful as what they're piloting…" _"I'll have to get a look at them before I decide…"

Heero nodded as they rounded the corner of the building and made their way towards the fence line.

Xxx

The high-speed transport plane landed at the private Preventers airport in Brussels as it taxied to a stop the rear of the plane opened and a jet black sedan drove out towards the gate being escorted by two motorcycles.

"It's nice of the Barkly base to go through this much trouble…" Murrue smiled as she looked out the window as they passed through the gate of the airport terminal.

"It's not every day that the entire Orb branch shows up unannounced and alive… they really thought you were dead…" Treize smiled "All the better, we'll have the press cover this up as a diplomatic visit from the colonies."

Lacus looked out the tinted windows of the car as it drove through the old European streets of the capital "The ESUN's capital is beautiful."

Andrew nodded "Remember Lacus this is a diplomatic visit not for sightseeing…"

"It's fine Commander Waltfeld, besides they should enjoy it while they can be in the city…" Murrue smiled "We had several weeks before we returned to the CE to enjoy the ESUN's cities."

Xxx

As they slid down over the ridge line the others trained their guns on the Serpent Tail members "Who are they?" Athrun asked.

"Well that's a warm welcome…" Elijah said as he had a SMG in his face from Rey.

"Mercenaries who were working for the Earth Forces… they decided it was in their best interests to join us though…" Dearka smiled "So who has the honors of setting off the fireworks display?"

"First off, are our suits in the area?" Heero asked as he looked over at Quatre.

Quatre nodded "Rashid and the others delivered them at o one hundred on the dot Heero let's begin."

"Gai your unit is waiting in your ship like you told them right?" Yzak asked.

Gai nodded "They should be."

"How about we let the ones who didn't participate in Operation Meteor do the honors…" Nicol suggested.

"Fine with me…" Trowa shrugged in the dim light from the moon overhead.

They looked out over the ridgeline as Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria, Shiho and Mayu all pulled out their detonation switches.

"Now…" Heero ordered and the five clicked their switches all at the same time.

Explosions rippled through the base sending it into chaos.

"Alright, time to start the second phase." Wufei clicked the button on his wrist.

"Second phase…" Gai asked but his answer landed a second later as each of the Gundam's landed.

The pilots made their way to their machines and climbed into them "Let's go guys…" Duo yelled from the cockpit of his suit.

"What you can't mean we're…" Elijah gaped.

"Move it if you don't want to be hit by a stray shot…" Trowa yelled from his cockpit.

Gai, Elijah, Reed, Rey, and Lunamaria all ran and joined one of the pilots.

Gai sunk behind the seat in the cockpit of the Heavyarms "So what does this thing have besides those four Gatling guns?"

"Just wait and see, we'll be dropping you two off at your suits so don't get comfortable." Trowa smiled as the Heavyarms stood from it's crouched position "They're running around trying to scramble the base…"

Duo appeared on the screen "Hay Trowa we'll cover you and Quatre as you guys drop them off at their machines."

"Rodger that Duo." Trowa responded as they started for the base.

The base was in a state of panic as the Wing Zero flew over the fence line high above the base before transforming and firing on the ammunition dump with the twin buster rifle.

The explosion rocked the base to its foundation as the other Gundams landed several Dagger's and Windam's started to scramble that were outside.

Trowa and Quatre landed next to the two trucks "Alright don't get shot, and our comm. frequency is OZ-0239576 pass that along to Gai." Quatre smiled

"Sure thing, just make sure not to shoot us…" Elijah said as he climbed out of the Sandrock's cockpit and landed on his suit.

Gai watched as the black gundam activated a large beam scythe and sliced a Dagger in half as it tried to attack _"Damn… that thing's got some power…" _he cut the cover open with his knife and dropped down into the cockpit "Alright, Elijah you read me?"

"Yeah, so what do we do these guys have us outgunned and our bosses are torched…" Elijah asked.

"Our bosses are the ones that have the guns, we nullified our contract with the Earth Forces and considering it was the base commander who hired us in the first place and judging by how thorough these guys are he's probably dead." Gai looked at Elijah calmly "Also if we get a hold of those ESUN models it will give us an edge over the competition if they're anywhere near these Gundam's."

"They'll get a real shock when they see the Blue…" Elijah smiled.

Gai nodded and activated the system _"MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame."_

Trowa stood guard while the two suits rose as the sheets fell away he smirked _"It's a Gundam…"_

Shiho looked over and gaped "That's one of the suits… The Blue Frame…"

Gai activated the two arm mounted blades as they flipped forward he charged a Windam cutting it in half as Elijah's ZAKU custom took aim at a Dagger starting to rise from the ground shooting it's arms off.

Trowa took aim at the remaining hangars on the far side of the base and opened fire the large wall of missiles and bullets decimated the hangars in an instant.

Wufei watched as Nicol flew past at high speed the active cloaking system making the Nebula seem as if it had clones of itself as he opened fire on the command center.

Shinn rolled and fired down on several suits _"They really did up the power on the Impulse… so this is the power of a Gundam…"_

As the remaining mobile suits grouped together to try to hold off the Gundam's assault they closed.

"They're going to surrender we don't have to worry about them…" Rey smiled.

"Doesn't matter…" Yzak looked at the suits "Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam…"

"Shall not live to tell about it, those are the orders we were given." Dearka finished as he took aim.

Trowa took aim with him Wufei closed in and launched the arms the teeth of the dragon like heads closing around the cockpits of two of the eight machines and activated the flamethrowers incinerating the machines as Trowa opened fire with Dearka the shots penetrating the suits in an instant at the close range sending the remaining suits up in a massive fireball.

Heero closed his eyes "Mission complete."

Xxx

The Sedan slowed as they approached the Preventers headquarters "Alright, as we enter make sure that each person is covered." Waltfeld looked around at the others.

Kira nodded "Colonel do you think this is going to work… just walking in…"

Treize smiled "Lady Une is going to be very surprised to see us…"

Xxx

Dawn broke at the Mahamul base as the Gundam's landed onboard their ships.

Zechs smiled as they entered the briefing room "I take it the mission was a success."

Heero nodded "Not a single problem the report will be finished…"

"Mind explaining why we've gained two new machines?" Zechs asked as he turned on the screen.

"Alright one small problem, we ran into some mercenaries who were being employed by the Earth Forces, we decided it would be to our benefit to have them on our side." Quatre smiled as he sat down.

Zechs sighed "I'm surprised you didn't take them out with the base…"

"Yzak's team almost killed them until they realized who they were… turns out they're the Serpent Tail Mercenary Company." Duo shrugged before he yawned.

"They also have the Blue Frame with them, it's about on par with the Deathscythe Hell before the upgrades on maneuverability and has a pretty stable build all around…" Heero looked at Zechs "It might be a good idea to get some data on the machine… even though my mom developed it it's been upgraded significantly since then so it would be beneficial to see what it's capable of…"

"Alright, but what is it going to cost us?" Zechs asked _"Mercenaries usually charge an arm and a leg…"_

"How about some of OZ's old suits… they're nothing like they've seen here, and from what we've seen of the ZAKU so far and the numbers gathered on the Dagger it seems they're performing below what we calculated." Heero suggested

"How far below?" Zechs looked over at him.

"It's been six months and the technology hasn't advanced that far granted it's progressed a little but they still aren't on par with our suits even before the upgrades at the end of the war…" Heero smiled "A little misinformation caused us to gain a massive advantage over the other sides in this…"

"What would you rate the ZAKU's combat ability at then?" Noin asked as she entered the room.

"It's about on par with a Taurus, a little lacking in the maneuvering department though, the Windam is about the same maybe a little more maneuverable, but it's targeting computer seems to take longer." Wufei smirked as he remembered the suits abilities.

Zechs nodded "Alright then, it's time to reveal this to you…" he pressed a button on the tablet he was holding and a new image appeared on the screen.

Duo's eyes widened "Leo Mark IV, codename Grief you mean…"

Noin nodded as she looked at the data "We received the data this morning, apparently the President wants us to take a more active role so they're upgrading and updating the outdated Leo's using the data from ZAFT suits they'll be on par with them if not more so. The Grief 's data is based further on the Tallgeese being a high mobility type that has a high speed flight capability like the Aeries. On top of that…" she pulled up another image.

"Upgraded the Aeries and the Pisces too, Relena's got to be having a fit right now… after pushing for disarmament…" Trowa sighed as he looked at the new models.

"That's the thing…" Noin sighed as she scrolled down the page "They were approved by both the President and Relena…"

"What would drive Relena to…" Quatre started to ask.

"Well for one thing she thinks the entire Orb branch is dead…" Zechs spoke as he looked at them "The other is that… the Earth Alliance is seeming to gain a foothold and from what some of the data suggests they might launch an attack on the ESUN if they aren't stopped or at least set back by a decent margin… we must cut their supply lines here and hope that Treize has something that will give us the advantage."

The pilots nodded "When does the mission to take out the cannon start?" Heero asked.

"We had the rebels contact us and they'll meet us in route to relay some data on the terrain that they have. We leave in one hour." Noin smiled _"Hopefully this will be enough to get them to back down from re-arming…"_

Xxx

The lobby of the Preventers headquarters was busy as they entered, the group made their way into the building in relative silence until they reached the front desk "Pardon me but would you mind directing me to Brigadier General Lady Une's office?" Treize asked.

The secretary blinked and looked up from her work and dropped her pen nearly having a heart attack out of shock "Colonel…"

Treize smiled "If you don't mind…"

"Third floor… the room at the end of the hall your Excellency!" she snapped up from her seat and saluted. Causing the others to blink in surprise at her.

"Thank you Miss… oh and don't tell her we're on our way we would like to make it a surprise…" Treize smiled as he started for the elevator.

The lobby fell silent as they realized who was present as if a ghost had walked past as the elevator door closed behind them the room burst into a cheer "Long live his Excellency Treize!"

Xxx

Two land battleships lead the Minerva and the Dominion down the pass as they approached the rendezvous point with the rebel's messenger.

"We're almost at point A sir!" the radar operator.

Joachim nodded "Any signal from Echo yet?"

The communications officer shook his head "Not yet sir."

Ruddle checked his watch _"Any minute now…"_

Xxx

"Are we ready with the Cargo hatch?" Talia asked.

"Yes mam." Arthur replied as he stood next to Meyrin.

"Have the ship go to condition red as soon as we pass point A, and tell the pilots they're to assemble in the briefing room too." Talia ordered.

Meyrin nodded "Yes mam."

Xxx

The rebel faction messenger slid the all terrain car to a stop next to the ridge line _"He wasn't kidding when they said they had firepower this time… An Archangel class assault carrier…"_ she fished out a small hand held control and pressed two buttons activating the signal that she was there "I hope they got this signal…"

She shifted into first and began to accelerate down the ridgeline to link up with them as the two land battleships passed the Minerva slowly banked over head and lowered its cargo hatch allowing her to drive up onto it before being raised into the hangar.

Xxx

Shinn and Lunamaria entered the room "So I wonder if it will be that sniper we met the other day…" Shinn pondered.

As they took their seats Arthur, Zechs, Athrun, and Heero made their way into the room followed by a little girl.

Shinn blinked "She's just a kid…"

Zechs nodded "Please be seated…"

"This briefing is to explain the details of the plan to break through the Lohengrin gate… an operation we're conducting jointly with the Ruddle team, I'm sure that you're all aware that taking out this enemy battery is a bit of a tall order the Ruddle team has already made an attempt to break through with their forces but the mission was… unsuccessful…" Arthur spoke to the group of pilots "But this time will be different… right Athrun…" he looked over at him.

Athrun blinked as Arthur nodded at him "You two can take it from here…"

"Uhh… Right…" Athrun shrugged _"Great… thanks Arthur leaving it to us with about an hour of sleep in us…"_ he pressed the switch killing the lights in the room as the board illuminated with a map of the pass.

"This is an overhead view of Gulnahan and the ravine known as Lohengrin Gate. The town lies directly behind this bluff here. And the power plant itself lies just beyond the town. The only way to approach the area is to follow this rough line through the ravine." Heero pointed with a laser pointer on the map and looked over at Athrun.

"However… the enemy has placed a Positron cannon high up on the bluff here covering the entire approach." Athrun looked at the pilots as he pointed at the cliff where the cannon was "There's no cover to speak of within the ravine and you're within the range of the weapon whichever route you take. Even if you decided to shoot from extreme range say at the battery or at the cliff face below it the area is heavily guarded with mobile suits including a mobile armor equipped with positron reflectors, as a result setting up for a direct hit is impossible."

"We encountered a similar mobile armor in the battle off the coast of Orb, so our objectives in this operation…" Heero started.

"You want us to destroy the mobile armor, blow the hell out of that cannon and then go into Gulnahan right?" Shinn spoke a little harshly as he cut them off.

Rey and Lunamaria sighed as Shinn put it about as bluntly as he could. _"I guess having a lack of sleep is one thing that makes Shinn grumpy…" _Luna thought.

"That is what we want to do… but now we need to talk about how we're going to accomplish these goals…" Athrun spoke as he glared at Shinn _"I have one hour of sleep in me I don't want to put up with this…"_ "Ideas?" he asked the room at large.

"I can take care of them… if I put my mind to it…" Shinn spoke again with a little confidence in his voice.

"Wow would ya do that for us, we'll just wait behind while you go in there and take care of it… don't forget to let us know when you're all done…" Athrun smirked as he looked at Shinn.

Shinn's eyes snapped open and he looked shell shocked _"AWWW CRAP WHAT DID I JUST DO!" _"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO…. I was just…"

Lunamaria started to giggle then the rest of the preventers burst into laughter as Shinn embarrassed himself.

"Now… Let's discuss a more realistic plan…" Athrun smiled _"Everyone's lack of sleep is going to play hell with this mission the only ones who don't seem too fazed by this are us…"_ "Now Miss. Connell"

Connell looked up at Athrun "Uhhh… yes…" she blinked.

"He's going to be the pilot…" Athrun pointed at Shinn as the lights came on. "Please give him the data you're carrying…

Connell's eye's shot wide "NO WAY THIS BIGMOUTH!"

"That's right…" Athrun said as he looked at her.

Connell glared at Shinn while Shinn glared right back "Is there a problem?" Shinn asked with his arms crossed almost snapping at the little girl.

"Look this whole plan relies on a pilot who can pull off some pretty hot flying… are you sure this guy's really up to it?" Connell looked over at Athrun and Heero.

"Say What!" Shinn lept from his seat and glared at her.

Connell looked up at Athrun and Heero "Look you're the commanders here shouldn't you be the ones flying a mission like this… if he goes in and screws this up we might as well kiss my town goodbye…" she looked over at Shinn.

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!" Shinn roared as he glared at the girl _"Little snot nosed piece of…"_

"Shinn quiet down, and you too Miss. Connell stop this…" Athrun looked between the two of them.

"Say… Have Heero or Athrun fly the mission…" Arthur spoke catching them off guard as they looked over at him "You know I never really thought about having them do it… The Savior and the Wing Zero both can transform… But now that I…"

Athrun glared "Deputy captain you too…" he turned back to Shinn "Sit down Shinn." He ordered pointing back at the seat.

Duo erupted into another fit of laughter "Why the hell can't Heero pull it off?"

"Yeah I'd like to know why he can't…" Connell asked as she looked at Heero.

"The Wing Zero's too large while it's in its flight form the wingspan of the Neo Bird Mode is wider than the Core Splendor by about five feet on each side, it wouldn't be able to pull off the maneuvers required in the space…" Heero looked at them.

"No way… that's a riot…" Duo laughed.

Heero flipped the laser pointer in his hand once before tossing it at Duo's head "Can it Maxwell…"

Connell winced before Athrun looked at her "You have my word he can pull this off Connell, please give him the data…"

Connell sighed and pulled out the disc holding it out for Athrun, as he tried to take it she held on for a second before letting go as Athrun made his way over to him "Shinn… Take it…" he held it out to him.

"Maybe we should do as she suggested and you fly the mission, we don't want to lose her town because I screwed up right…" Shinn said as he glared at Athrun "You probably think you'd do a better job you don't want to say it but that's what you're thinking…"

Athrun glared "SHINN STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT!" Athrun roared as he unloaded on Shinn "I hate to disappoint you but I'm not stupid enough to give you a mission just to make you feel better about yourself, you're getting it because I think you can handle it, otherwise I'd have planned on doing it myself all along or handing it off to Heero using my machine while I piloted Zero. But I thought you had what it took to pull this off that's why we went with this plan. Are you going to back out after boasting in front of everyone that you could do this?" he glared down at Shinn.

Shinn stood and took the data from him without a word.

Heero nodded "Good choice."

"Approaching point B, operation is about to commence, all hands standby, Deputy Captain Trine to the bridge please." Meyrin's voice broke the tense silence in the room.

As Arthur rushed from the room Shinn looked over at Connell "What is it is there something else you wanted to say?"

Connell looked down "The last time ZAFT attacked the battery, my town paid a terrible price, a rebellion broke out in the town at the same time as the attack."

Shinn blinked as Connell spoke "Those who resisted the Earth Forces faced unspeakable tortures, so many people were killed… if we fail again who knows what awful things will happen…. That's why… that battery must be destroyed." Her eyes started to well up with tears "Please I beg you… Do not fail…" tears started to slip down her cheeks "For my people… do not fail us…"

Mayu walked over and hugged Connell "Don't you worry, we won't…"

Athrun walked over and escorted her from the room as Shinn watched _"Damn… if I screw this up…"_

"You know Shinn, each of us faced a mission we could not fail once… and sometimes we did and we faced the consequences first hand… That little girls family rides on your success." Heero spoke with an icy cold tone.

Shinn looked over at him a little shocked to see him glairing death right at him "I failed only twice both were bad, the first time was when I was fifteen right before operation Meteor like last night it was a simple base demolition, I botched it, the result was civilian casualties, it still haunts me to this day… how many times do I have to kill that little girl?"

Yzak stood and looked over at Shinn "The second time was during the third mission of Operation Meteor, the New Edwards base, because of faulty information we ended up recklessly escalating the war by falling into the plans of our enemy, they used us to kill off the peace minded leaders of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, allowing OZ to take total control and gain the upper hand."

Shinn nodded "Understood…" he looked down at the data disc _"I can't fuck this up… too much is riding on it…"_

Xxx

"We're at Point B Sir!" The radar operator yelled up to Joachim.

"Very well, commence operation. Alert the Bagley, Dominion, and the Minerva. Prepare to deploy all mobile suits!" Joachim ordered.

Xxx

"Lower the bridge, prepare for anti mobile suit combat!" Talia ordered "After the Impulse launches we'll move ahead of the Desmond and the Bagley!"

"Activate CIWS, Tristans and Isolde, launchers One and Seven load tubes one to five with Parsifal's" Arthur ordered as the ships weapons systems came online.

Xxx

"Prepare to Launch Maganac corps Mobile suits, after they Launch activate, Gottfried's and Valliant's." Noin commanded as she took her seat on the bridge of the Dominion.

"Load Missile tubes one through sixteen with Wombats, activate CIWS, charge Lohengrin's one and two!" Sally ordered from the CIC.

Catherine smiled "Alright Commander Rashid you're clear for launch!"

Rashid nodded on her screen "Rashid Kurama, Maganac zero one Launching!" he said as the they launched from the carrier.

Catherine switched channels "Mr. Murakumo are you prepared to launch?"

Gai nodded as the Blue Frame was loaded into the catapult.

"Go ahead, you're clear for launch." Catherine smiled.

"Gai Murakumo, Astray Blue Frame Launching!" the suit was launched out into the desert sun the two black warships pulling ahead of the Bagley and the Desmond as they launched their suits.

The Gundam's took the lead as the Impulse split off flying into the mountains.

Xxx

"Identifying ZAFT land battleships commander, one Lesseps-Class, one Petrie-Class and… The Minerva and one Archangel Class!" the radar operator in the base looked horrified as he yelled it up to his commander.

"Damned ZAFT they never know just when to give up do they… new ships or not the results are gonna be the same… Activate the Lohengrin!" the base commander ordered "Send out all mobile suits and deploy the Gells-Ghe!"

Xxx

Shinn flew along the pass with a small mountain river below him "There it is…" he flew into the tunnel and instantly the tunnel was black "What the hell is this! It's pitch black! Damn I've gotta do this relying on the data alone!"

Shinn rolled through the passage hoping that his sensors were correct "He never said it was going to be like this…" he grit his teeth as his wing scraped a wall just barely.

Shinn grit his teeth as he burst through a water fall inside the cave "TO HELL WITH THAT BASTARD AND HIS 'I THINK YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES CRAP!" he roared as he flew up a sharp angle before rolling and leveling off again "HE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO FLY THIS STUPID MAZE HIMSELF!"

He rolled sideways into a narrow part of the cavern "HEERO YOU BASTARD I'LL PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT FOR THIS! BULLSHIT YOUR SUIT'S TOO WIDE!"

Xxx

"Ascend, activate the Tannhauser, make sure you check what's behind it while aiming we don't want to blow up the town!" Talia ordered as the Minerva and the Dominion rose above the ships "That mobile armor has to come to us!" Talia ordered.

Arthur nodded "Yes Mam! Target those enemy mobile suits with the Tannhauser!" he ordered.

"Primary weapons bank contact, power output stable, releasing safety lock." The gunner yelled up to him.

Xxx

"Enemy Battleships preparing to fire positron cannons sir!" the sensors operator yelled up to the commander "They're targeting the mobile suits!"

"Activate the reflectors… we'll head out front and block it!" the commander of the Gells-Ghe said as the pilots activated the shields and it flew forward.

As soon as it activated its shield the Minerva and Dominion opened fire the three positron cannons slamming into the suit's shield the resulting blast kicked up the sand and dirt in the ravine into a massive mushroom cloud.

Heero nodded "Let's move we want to lure the enemy troops away as far as possible." He ordered.

"Rodger that!" The Preventers pilots responded as they launched into the air the Gundam's opening fire on the enemy mobile suits.

Xxx

The base commander smirked "It looks like they're trying to use their own positron cannon to attack us from the air and ground, it's not that bad of a plan actually, too bad they don't have a shield though… Aim Lohengrin, target the enemy battleships!"

Xxx

"They're targeting us!" Catherine yelled.

"Descend do a belly landing on the sand evade it!" Noin ordered as the Dominion and Minerva started to dive.

As the positron cannon fired the two ships hit the ground the shot missing them by a large margin.

The pilots watched as the two ships kicked up more sand and dirt before launching back up into the air at high speed.

"_Perfect form Noin, Treize would be impressed…" _Zechs smirked as the Dominion soared high above them.

Xxx

The elevator door opened and they started to make their way down the hall "This is going to be very interesting…" Treize smiled as they entered the small waiting area where a secretary sat outside the office door.

An elderly butler sat waiting patiently wearing a black uniform in one of the chairs Murrue blinked "Pagan?"

Pagan looked up and was shocked "Captain Ramius… you're alive!"

Murrue smiled and nodded "Is the Vice Foreign minister meeting with Brigadier General Une?"

Pagan nodded as the Secretary started to move to page Lady Une Treize walked over "That won't be necessary we wish to surprise them…"

The Secretary dropped the receiver as she stuttered trying to find words.

"Damn remind me to find out how he does that I'd love to get Asagi to be quiet once in a while…" Orga smirked before Asagi slapped him on the back of the head.

Treize smiled as he walked over to the door and grasped the handle to the door _"I guess I'll have to salute her…"_

Xxx

Shinn gripped the controls tighter as he flew into an even narrower end of the cavern "AWWW SON OF A…"

Xxx

The base commander glared "Recharge the cannon quickly, get the Gells-Ghe back here, WHAT ARE THE DAGGER TEAMS DOING!" he ordered.

Xxx

Athrun glared as he saw the Mobile armor land and start to fall back towards the cannon _"Damn it!"_ "Heero the Mobile Armor's falling back we have to deal with it!"

"A little tied up here with the mobile suits Athrun, how the hell did they have this many inside the mountain?" Heero rolled as he carved another suit in half with his beam saber before transforming the Wing again and firing the twin buster rifles at a low charge like beam rifles slung under the wings into a high banked turn diving on the suits again.

Duo and Nicol flew through the suits at high speed attacking them with hit and run attacks drawing their fire as Trowa, Dearka, and Yzak picked them off from below.

Xxx

"Destination… is that it… Distance five hundred." Shinn looked on the screen as the fire signal went active in his ears "DO IT!" he fired the missiles slung under the wings of the core splendor as they slammed into the area ahead of him daylight burst into the cavern "Alright!" he roared out and the mobile armor was right next to him.

"SHINN NO!" Lunamaria yelled as the Impulse combined right above the mobile armor.

Xxx

The base commander's eyes widened "What the hell's that! Intercept it, lower the Lohengrin now!" he roared

Xxx

The anti air batteries opened fire on the Impulse as the Gells-Ghe turned "Damn it, we've got to shoot down that mobile suit now! FIRE!" the armor turned and fired the two beam rifles it was carrying at the Impulse.

"Oh no you don't!" Mayu charged it with the Scorpio the tail like whip arching high over it as it closed the claws latching onto the front legs "Like hell I'm going to let you hurt my brother!" she drove the heated tail through the torso of the armor as Athrun dove on it and cut its arms off.  
"GET IT SHINN!" Athrun yelled as he and Mayu attacked the Mobile Armor.

"DAMN IT!" Shinn roared as he closed on the cannon slowly lowering into its protective housing two mobile suits fired on him one hit his beam rifle "NO!"

He threw the shield away and landed right in front of one of the Daggers drawing the combat knives housed in the hips of the impulse he drove one into the cockpit of the Dagger grabbing it by the head and throwing it into the closing hatch.

Shinn opened fire with the CIWS mounted in the upper chest the anti armor shells penetrating the mass produced model with ease as it fell into the closing hatch the suit blew up taking the cannon with it.

Explosions rippled through the ravine as it marked the Preventers victory.

The Gundam's landed in the town a short while later as the people cheered the victory Shinn lowered himself down to the ground where he was cheered a hero.

Duo shrugged leaning back against his suit "Not bad for a day's work, huh old buddy?" he looked up and the Deathscythe's eyes flashed once.

Heero sat in his cockpit and watched _"I almost feel sorry for them Zero…"_ he watched as several villagers walked down a line of Earth Alliance soldiers firing once into the back of each of their heads executing them.

"A Job well done Athrun, and Heero, we'll leave the job to the Ruddle team to do the mopping up." Talia appeared on the monitor.

"Rodger that, returning." Heero responded as he watched Athrun lowering himself down.

Xxx

Athrun smiled as he walked over to Shinn "Is something the matter?" Shinn asked "Did you take some damage out there, you of all people?" he cocked an eyebrow at Athrun.

Athrun shrugged and laughed a little "I'm fine…"

"The operation was a success." Shinn smiled at him.

Athrun looked around at the town's people smiling and cheerful to be freed from the oppression of the Alliance "Yes… A great success…" _"But at what cost in life…"_ "But it was all because of you Shinn, it was your power…"

Shinn laughed "No, I can't take all the credit… but one thing about it was really terrible…"

Athrun blinked as Shinn continued "I thought I was gonna die in there…"

Athrun smirked "Right…"

Shinn crossed his arms "You never said anything about flying in complete darkness…" he glared at Athrun.

"Really I said you were gonna have to rely on the data didn't I?" Athrun chuckled….

Shinn glared at him "Well yeah but I didn't know it was gonna be like that!" he turned to face him.

Athrun smiled "But you were able to do the job… you had the right stuff… and I'm pretty sure I said that too…"

"Well Yeah but…" Shinn blinked.

"Let's get back… our mission here is complete." Athrun smiled as he started to make his way back to the Savior.

Shinn blinked as Athrun started to walk away "What was it that they said about the gundam's from Operation Meteor…"

Duo walked over and slapped a hand on Shinn's shoulder "The Gundam's are symbols of freedom in the ESUN, at least that's how we've found it… Symbols of both death and peace…" he looked up at the Deathscythe "Isn't that right old buddy…" he started back towards the Deathscythe.

Shinn slipped his foot into the lift rope and started up _"Symbols of both Death and Peace…"_

Xxx

Treize turned the handle and stepped into the office as he opened the door.

Relena blinked as she looked back holding a cup of tea she gasped and then dropped the cup it smashed on the floor as the group made their way into the room.

Lady Une's eyes went wide where she was standing "Mr. Treize…" she said softly as he smiled at her.

"Lady…" Treize smiled as he started forward.

Lady Une dropped her own cup and ran at him and hugged him crying into his shoulder "Mr. Treize, I thought…"

"I know Lady, I know…" Treize spoke softly into the top of her head.

"Cagalli, Lacus!" Relena yelled as she ran over and hugged her friends "The reports… the news…" she cried looking into the faces of the two friends she thought she had lost…

"We're alright Miss. Relena…" Lacus smiled "Please don't cry…" her voice was cheerful.

"How can I not cry, I'm so happy!" tears slipped down Relena's face as she spoke.

Cagalli smiled "It's good to see you too Relena, now we have some matters to discuss…"

Lady Une looked up at Treize "Where have you…"

"The Tallgeese II had a system I did not know about installed in it, the warp drive system, I wound up in the same compound I had been imprisoned in, after realizing what it was I repaired the suit, keeping tabs on Romefeller's movements and keeping up to date with the events in the ESUN, hoping that I would fade into history however… a month after the return of the Dominion a organization known as Logos contacted Romefeller and they started making dealings in military technology. I decided to find out what was going on…" Treize smiled at her.

"That was reckless Mr. Treize… You should have contacted us we could have…" lady Une stopped as Treize smiled at her.

"I wanted the people to decide for themselves, and the direction Romefeller was pushing us was into a dictatorship like monarchy that would have just oppressed the people even further." Treize walked her over to the couch where they sat down.

Relena, Lacus, and Cagalli took the opposite seats "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Relena asked.

"OZ Prize." Cagalli spoke as Lady Une's attention shot to her.

"OZ Prize should have collapsed along with…" Lady Une started.

"They didn't… they were behind part of the assassination attempt on Cagalli, ZAFT was going after Lacus." Kira looked at Relena and Lady Une.

Lady Une looked at Treize who nodded "It's true Lady, Durandal is pulling the strings of this war just as much as Logos and Romefeller are."

"It's Middie." Lady Une smiled "I've stopped going by Lady since the end of the war…"

Treize smiled "Very well then, however it has come to my knowledge that you intend to go to the CE and have a meeting with the Chairman Relena." He turned his attention to Relena.

Relena nodded "Yes but what can we do about this?"

"I wish to meet Durandal face to face, perhaps I can find out what he's planning if I accompany you to this meeting, Zechs and the Dominion already know that I'm alive." Treize looked between the two of them "Currently he is using our forces as pieces in this chess game of his, and he has a fake Lacus Clyne acting on his behalf to strengthen his position"

Lady Une's eyes shot wide "Very well then… Vice Foreign minister I would like to request to step down from my post…" she looked over at Relena.

Relena blinked "Middie you can't mean…"

"Mr. Treize is more qualified than I am to lead the Preventers however I shall accompany you to the ESUN with him as well, I wish to see Chairman Durandal and find out what he's been up to that we were unaware of…" Lady Une smiled.

Relena nodded "Very well then, Treize as of this moment you are in command of the ESUN's preventers taskforce."

"Actually…" Cagalli smiled "I've appointed him the head of Orb's Branch and he is my new minister of war. So with a two to one vote, Treize is technically in charge of all of the Preventers branches… wouldn't you say…"

Lady Une blinked and looked at them "You haven't heard about the details of the meeting's topics yet have you?"

Treize nodded "I found out when we reached the Barkley base, the ESUN is re-arming to reinforce ZAFT's positions… however if you wouldn't mind a suggestion…"

Relena smiled "I hated signing that agreement… what do you have planned Field Marshal Kushrenada?"

"Chief Representative Attha, will you address the Parliament and join Orb's branch at the front if the ESUN was to back your claim to the Orb Union's throne and the re-capturing of the Orb Union?" Treize looked at her and smiled "I can't see myself being very welcome by the colonies and some of the people here, even if we succeed I intend to relocate to the Orb Union."

Relena looked at Cagalli who nodded "I accept Field Marshal Kushrenada."

Erica nodded "Now Brigadier General Une, how far have the upgrades gotten on the parts for the Wing Zero and the Altron?"

"They're complete…" Lady Une nodded at Erica.

"Very well, keep a hold of them we might need them to be a surprise… what about project Daybreak?" Erica asked looking at Lady Une.

"Complete and awaiting it's pilot." Lady Une smiled.

Erica pondered "Do we have enough Gundanium to build another suit?"

Lady Une blinked "We have enough but why…"

Erica smiled "I have a feeling knowing how reckless my son is we'll have to build the rest of the Wing Zero…"

Treize smiled "Very well then, if we have enough I might end up using it…"

Relena looked at him "But the Tallgeese II is outfitted with a titanium alloy composite…"

"Depending on what is required we might need to bait chairman Durandal to lure his motives out…" Treize smiled as he helped Lady Une to her feet "To put an end to this we'll have to waltz with destiny…"

Xxxxxx

IT'S A GUNDAM! Yes I couldn't resist the thought of a Gundam attack in the CE… and who better to show up with the Earth Forces than Gai Murakumo and the Serpent Tail Mercenary Company from the Astray series

Treize has a little visit planned to meet Durandal face to face what will happen when these two political maneuvering geniuses come face to face? That's for another chapter…

"Hay Ald…" Heero walked over

Yeah Heero?

"I said in the end of OWS I'd like to listen to one of Lacus's concerts… would you mind?" Heero glared down at Ald

I'll see what I can do, no promises though… she has a busy schedule and the fake and all…

"She's fine too… having Lacus out in the open this early in the game would be risky… we don't want to lose our queen…" Heero smirked

Fine but getting her there will take some time… you have any idea's of how to cover if the base starts to riot wanting to see her?

"Maxwell sung in a choir if I remember correctly…" Heero smirked

I've got to hear this…

"Mission Accepted…" Heero started making his way towards the door

*Blink* I didn't get knocked out What the…. Woah! *CRASH*

Heero looked back over his shoulder "Shouldn't lean on the back legs of your chair Ald…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hay guys here's the disclaimer : I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise, or claim any rights to any of the pieces borrowed for this chapter or subsequent chapters, all credit goes to the respective artists who shall be listed at the bottom of the chapter.

As always please read and review, (As an experiment I've enabled anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account and wish to say something shoot...) Also, please vote in the poll I'd like to make the call on a wider base than eleven votes.

Alright guys in this chapter I'm introducing a new line type _singing_ it is italicized and underlined. Yes I'm sure you're wondering what could need to be sung… well Heero made a request so I obliged… There are a total of four songs in this chapter and if you wish to play them with it be my guest they are in order : Good Luck and Goodbye- Gundam Wing OST, Love is a Shooting Star- Gundam Wing OST, Even if you smile- Gundam Wing OST, and the last one- Dark Waltz – Hayley Westenra also one musical tune: Por Una Cabeza is used at the end of the chapter, enjoy…

"Hay Ald what the hell!" Duo yelled as he ran over

What, Heero got his hands on you fair and square you can't get out of it now…

"Not that I mean come on man…"

Sorry she called you on it Duo…

*THWACK*

"Like hell I am…" Duo said as he started to make his way for the door.

*CRACK*

"Oh yes you are, enjoy the chapter guys…" Heero smiled as he dragged Duo out of the room.

xxxxxx

Ch 9

The Archangel arrived in the city the day after Cagalli had addressed the parliament gaining the full support of the ESUN, the armament of its forces had began to bloom again as the weapons of war stood by awaiting their pilots.

The crew of the Archangel was preparing for their return trip as supplies and troops were loaded aboard

Kira entered the briefing room as the other officers arrived slowly the last to arrive were Relena and Lady Une "Sorry we're late Field Marshal Kushrenada." Relena cracked a weak smile "Senators have a way with dragging meetings into hour long discussions where they could simply get to the point and get it over with…" she sighed.

Cagalli laughed "I still don't understand why you put up with them." She smiled as Relena took a seat.

Treize nodded "Now that all the members of this mission are present we will begin, the meeting with Chairman Durandal will be a key to finding out what ZAFT's true intentions are."

Kira nodded "So what is the ultimate plan?"

"The return of the Archangel, after arriving we shall launch in the high speed shuttle and head for where the meeting is to take place, the city of Diocuia on the coast of the Black Sea." Treize turned to the map "The Archangel shall make its way to intercept this Orb fleet, with the recent capture of Suez it forces the Alliances fleets to travel the long way around to the south of Africa and north through the Atlantic to reach the Mediterranean."

"Where are we to intercept them at sir?" Kira asked and Treize turned to look at the pilots.

"They are heading to reinforce a certain unit, the eighty first autonomous the unit I was with prior to joining, they are known as Phantom Pain and use the tactics of the older OZ that was under the leadership of Catalonia." Treize spoke calmly "Most likely the force being sent is being lead by the forces fighting alongside Orb, OZ Prize and if their entire force is backing them then…"

Lady Une nodded "He will be with them, he was not found after the end of the war Mr. Treize."

"Who?" Cagalli asked.

Treize sighed "A former subordinate of mine, during the wars fought for the alliance prior to Operation Meteor he was a member of my unit, during that time he earned a name for himself for his record."

The pilots looked at Treize "Why do you seem, worried?" Orga asked.

"Former lieutenant Valder Farkill, during the time he was under my command he had doubled the combined kills of our unit earning him the title 'The Dark General of Destruction.'" Treize said.

"And he is one of the people responsible for aiding in a number of operations that have some… infamy behind them…" Lady Une looked at the others "Amongst them are attacks on the L2-V08744 colony during AC 187, and 188, the next was the attempted mass murder of the L5-A0206 Colony during AC 194 with the use of poison gas."

Kira blinked as it hit him "Duo's and Wufei's colonies…"

Treize nodded "He is responsible for the spreading of the virus and later attack on the Maxwell church, both attempts to kill off the rebel faction within the colony the second one succeeding."

"That's messed up, and I mean messed up on a twisted level that's just…" Shani looked at Treize "inhuman." He finished.

"If you come in contact with him leave him to the older pilots." Treize ordered.

Xxx

The Minerva backed into the port with the Dominion upon their arrival in Diocuia the officers made their way off of the Minerva "So this is Diocuia, what a beautiful city!" Arthur exclaimed cheerfully as he looked over at the city just past the bases border. "How long's it been since we've been to a place this nice? Seems like ages…" he looked at Talia

Talia smiled and nodded "Yes, I have to agree… up till now it's all been oceans bases and mountains. I'm sure everyone would be thrilled if we can get a little R and R here." They stopped at the end of the gangplank "Hello what do we have here?" she blinked.

"Looks like either a riot or a concert…" Arthur said as he looked at the stage with the disgruntled soldiers they made their way down with the pilots following them.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Arthur asked a green as the Dominions pilots and officers made their way over.

"It is supposed to be a Lacus Clyne concert but her shuttle was delayed…" the green said "If they don't do something soon they'll have a real problem on their hands… even the civilians of Diocuia wanted to see it…" he nodded towards the fence line where the hillside was crowded with people.

Heero listened as the crowd started to chant the voices could be heard from where they were standing "WE WANT A SHOW!" they chanted.

Heero smiled "They want a show, mission accepted." He turned to look at the other pilots.

"Oh no way in hell Heero…" Yzak said as he glared at Heero.

Heero looked at Zechs "If it calms them down then I won't disapprove, but what can we do about it?"

Quatre smiled at Nicol "Looks like it's time to dust off some music… I know that Trowa learnt how to play base from you Nicol but we don't have anyone who can sing…"

Heero looked at Duo "Maxwell you sang in your church choir if I remember correctly right?"

"Oh no you aren't getting me on that stage!" Duo started to back away.

Hilde latched onto his arm "Oh come on Duo, you were great on our date to that karaoke bar!"

Shiho nodded "You and Yzak both surprised us at how you both can sing…"

Duo grimaced "Do you want me to get killed by that crowd! Besides what would we play?" he asked.

"Nicol you remember some of the songs from…" Quatre started

Nicol nodded "You mean from those bands in the A.C. yeah some of them were pretty catchy… and if I remember correctly Duo weren't you humming 'Good Luck and Goodbye' while you worked on the Deathscythe?"

Hilde beamed "That was the song Duo sang on our date the crowd loved it!"

Quatre nodded "Alright then I believe we've found our solution, Heero?"

"I'll take lead guitar, Trowa take base, Wufei?" Heero looked at him.

Wufei cocked an eyebrow at him "I may hate to admit it, but I needed to fill my extracurricular activates to get into the engineering school so I learnt how to play drums." He grimaced.

Quatre smiled "And I'll take second guitar, Nicol you take keyboard and Duo get's center stage."

"What if she doesn't arrive by the time we finish the first song?" Duo asked a little worried.

"We'll trade places each of us know some songs…" Quatre suggested.

"We'll look really strange if we walk up in our military uniforms…" Wufei said as he turned to walk back to the Dominion "We should change into our regular cloths."

Heero nodded as they started to make their way back to their ships. Little over five minutes later they were back and made their way towards the stage.

The pilots and officers got a good view of the stage from their location as the base commander made his way to center stage to address the people "May I have your attention please, there was a delay with the shuttle carrying Miss. Clyne so please be patient, however the pilots from the ESUN Preventers are willing to put on a pre show concert for you."

The crowd quieted down into a dull murmur as the boys made their way onto the stage Duo took his place the crews of the Minerva and Dominion made their way into the massive crowd to watch the show.

Duo gulped _"Damn it the only way I was able to pull off singing was to…_" he looked up from the crowd and saw Hilde waving to Duo _"keep my eyes locked on my girl." _ He smiled "Alright, we thought you might enjoy some of the music from where we're from so here it goes, Good luck and Goodbye!"

Nicol started playing on the keyboard a series of runs as Heero lead the way into the song with several chords

Duo took a breath and kept his gaze locked onto Hilde _"Everybody, nice! Everybody nice! Believe in the shining of tomorrow, Everybody Chance! Everybody chance! Grab onto my hand and… carry on!"_Duo stretched his hand out to the audience aiming directly at Hilde.

Trowa and Heero backed each other up with a driving rock beat as Duo waited for the next section of the song, Wufei keeping them in pace with the rhythm of the drums.

Duo smiled _"We who just bumped shoulders and brushed past each other, each in our own way, we'll search for tomorrow!"_

The crowd started to get into the beat as Duo sang and the pilots played Hilde smiled "GO DUO GO!" she cheered!

"_We'll meet again sometime in the dreams you're searching for, as you fade into the wind I see your back becoming small in the distance… Good luck and Goodbye!"_Duo smiled as he pointed at the crowd _"Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!"_ The crowd chanted along with Duo _"Only meeting and parting again and again… Everybody, chance! Everybody chance!" _The crowd followed Duo as he sang to Hilde.

"_Until you find the answers, carry on!"_Duo smiled as he started across the stage getting the crowd to sway to the catchy tune during a break in the song Trowa and Heero broke into a light rock duet matching each other in a series of runs the chords matching each other as they played.

"_Although not that hard enough to hurt, He's biting his lips hard... He's staring off into the distance and won't show his heart..."_ Duo's voice had the crowd wrapped around his finger as the driving beat from Trowa and Heero

Arthur was swaying to the music next to Talia as Duo had them cheering "This is great captain, really who would have thought they were capable."

Talia smiled "I know what you mean Arthur, it really was… unexpected."

"_I know it's up to me to fulfill my own dream… So, to that smile of yours that lives again in my heart… Good luck and Goodbye!"_ Duo smiled as he looked at Hilde _"Everybody!"_ he pumped his fist into the air as the crowd chanted "Nice!" he smirked and went again _"Everybody!"_ and the crowd followed again "Nice!"

"_Believe in the shining of tomorrow."_Duo sang as he did it again _"Everybody!"_he pumped his fist into the air "Chance!" _"Everybody!"_ "Chance!" The crowd followed Duo without hesitation catching onto the song. _"Grab onto my hand and carry on!"_his voice rang on thanks to the reverb as he continued _"Everybody, NICE! Everybody, NICE! Only meeting and parting again and again! Everybody CHANCE! Everybody CHANCE! Until you find the answers … CARRY ON!" _

"_Everybody!"_Duo pumped the mic towards the audience "NICE!"Everyone in the crowd cheered_ "Everybody!"_Duo smiled as he followed the crowd "NICE!" "_Everybody!" _"CHANCE!" _"Everybody!"_ "CHANCE!" The last line of the song played as Trowa and Heero lead them out with the beat slowed.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers Duo grinned and gave the peace sign to the crowd before blowing a kiss to Hilde.

Quatre looked over at the base commander who gestured for them to keep going, Duo looked back over at them and nodded "Alright, now that you're warmed up, I'll pass the mic to one of the other pilots." He looked at them and Trowa nodded. "Now here's a real treat my good buddy Trowa!"

Trowa walked forward wearing the dark teal blue turtleneck and white pants he picked out handing the guitar to Duo wearing the leather jacket and red shirt Hilde had picked for him.

Trowa smiled "I was told once, that love was like a falling star." The crowd cheered as he pointed at someone towards the back

Catherine smiled at the girl next to her and pointed at her Trowa gave a smile and nodded "You know Meyrin he's singing this for you…"

Meyrin turned a light shade of pink as Heero and Duo kicked it into a driving rock Wufei following Nicol picking up with a series of chords on the keyboard. As they hit the first line of the song _"I do not make excuses neither do I need solace only I believe, a heart bound to false liberties cannot grasp the truth!"_Trowa's voice was smooth almost like a pro _"I want to defend these blood-imbued hands, a life like mine is a fading falling star…"_ Duo was shocking everyone keeping pace with Heero and not missing a beat with the base and Quatre picked up the lead backing his friend on the mic with the driving beat.

Trowa smiled to himself _"Staring at the distant sky with sad eyes forever searching, I turn into a bird that flies with wounded wings above a too-wide world… My present self I do not need sympathy in the midst of war I am a flaming falling star. LONELY…"_ the buildup was massive and the audience as a whole had their hearts skip a beat as the beat broke for a split second before driving back down

"_Present and future. Are engulfed in the flames of battle and everything is a dream, so our lives and waning smiles will surely make a new world!"_ Trowa's voice Had Meyrin hanging on his every word _"You who hide your heart till the end, stare at the truth… Be the legendary bird that flies free till any place in the blue skies."_

A blue shuttle flew in over the runway as Trowa was singing catching Zechs's attention "Looks like they're here Noin…" he nodded towards the runway.

Noin smiled "Then we know who's going to sing next…" she laughed.

"_To the hope born from sorrow, a fading falling star, LONELY… Friendship and memories, drift with the fate of battle and everything is a dream! The courage to brave the storms is surely the light to make a new era." _Trowa finished the section of the song and waited as the others kicked it Quatre lead into a high guitar solo the wail of the electric guitar following the rapid movements he had honed with a violin the audience cheered louder and louder as he went on with the wicked guitar solo!

Trowa smiled as they broke it down hitting the beats as he sang _"Present and future, are engulfed in the flames of battle and everything is a dream. So our lives and the waning smiles, will surely make a new world!" _he finished as the others brought the song to a close.

The crowd and more specifically every girl on the base cheered Trowa as he smiled at them.

Catherine smiled at Meyrin who was cheering the loudest of the group _"You did it, Trowa got one good look at you and you had him. Duo always was trying to set him up with flirty and childish girls he really complained about it all the time."_

Trowa walked back and nodded at Heero tossing the mic to him as Trowa walked over and took the guitar.

Heero made his way to center stage and smiled wearing blue jeans and a blue jean jacket over his green tank top "Even if you smile." He smiled as he saw her walking towards the group of officers. The boys hit three beats leading into the driving rock ballad _"Searching for yesterday, frozen in time, into the darkness of quietly sealed up memory."_ Heero sang almost like Trowa as the ballad continued _"Confused, with injured and broken wings, I gaze into the sea of the Milky Way."_ He smiled at the girl in the light pink uniform her brown hair halfway down her back as she stopped and turned to smile at him. _"You who have lost a place to return to, what do you keep flying for?"_

The driving beat of the ballad had the entire crowd on edge as Heero's crooner like voice washed over them _"For instance, even if you smile, the wind dances without rest. Without shadow, without light, toward tomorrow where anger and solitude meet." _ The other pilots sang backup at intervals their voices mixing echoing Heero, Duo playing the base line as they continued leading them as Trowa backed him on the guitar.

"_The constellations are spread out limitlessly, only the footsteps are dissolving into the night." _ Heero smiled at the girl who was watching him sing now leaning against a building bobbing her head back and forth to the music. _"The heartbeats are whipped by the freezing heart, shaking up the sleeping earth."_

Hilde blinked "Hang on, isn't this a love ballad?"

Lunamaria blinked "Sure sounds like it but, who's Heero?"

Athrun smiled as he looked to his right and sure enough leaning against the building was Relena smiling and bobbing her head back and forth to the music. "That's who…" he pointed over at Relena.

"_The distant dream is drifting, knocking far away. Who are you flying for?" _ Heero's eyes were glued on only one person in the audience the girl who he had said he would kill but now loved. _"For instance, even if you smile, the wind dances without rest. Without shadow, without light, toward tomorrow where anger and solitude meet." _ The pilots all played as Heero sang on _"For instance, even if you smile, the wind blows by without noticing. Let's escape from this confining present, where there is neither joy nor pain, toward tomorrow."_ He finished as the ballad played out

Xxx

Relena smiled as she pushed herself off of the wall and turned to start walking again to head to the ship _"Heero must really miss me… I asked him to sing my favorite song when we went out and he said he didn't know how to sing…"_ she walked forward right past the group thinking to herself until…

"Hay Relena are you going to keep daydreaming and walk into the ocean!" Hilde yelled making Relena jump.

Lunamaria blinked at the girl the same age as the other's just about a year older than her, her honey brown hair and blue eyes bright as she smiled at them _"Is that who Heero was singing too…"_

"It's great to see you guys!" Relena smiled as she walked over Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy all made their way over to her, "You won't believe who I ran into right after we landed…" she smiled at Dearka

Dearka blinked "Who?"

"DEARKA!" another female voice cheered and he doubled over as she was hugging him

Dearka grinned and whipped around pulling Miriallia into a tight hug, "Hay baby, did you miss me?"

"Of course you blockhead, I was worried sick about you, I thought you…" tears slipped down Miriallia's face.

Dearka smiled and cupped her chin "No tears, you know I don't like it when you cry…" he pulled her into a kiss.

The crowd cheered catching their attention as a hot pink ZAKU with the word Love printed across the cockpit descended being guided by a bright flame orange machine and a DINN.

"Looks like she's here…" Miriallia smiled "Time to get back to work, we'll catch up later dear." She held up a camera with a large optical lens on it for high quality shots at distance.

Xxx

Meer smiled to the crowd "Thank you for waiting everyone!" she waved to them and the crowd cheered the ZAKU lowered her to the stage where the pilots smiled at her. She started across the stage and smiled at the pilots "I would like to thank you for keeping them entertained while they waited."

"Not a problem at all, Miss. Lacus." Duo smiled

Heero nodded _"So this is the fake… looks can be deceiving let's see just how good she is…" _"It's been some time, Miss. Clyne do you think you would be able to keep up with us if you sight read some lyrics?" he smiled.

Meer nodded "Certainly Mr. Lowe and give my best regards to your mother when you see her."

Heero nodded _"They know about mom… shit and they know my real name."_

Quatre smiled as he walked forward "How about we play Rhythm Emotion."

Meer smiled "That would be wonderful Mr. Winner." Her voice was melodic as she spoke. She walked over and took center stage "Hello everyone, to thank the Preventers pilots for their lovely performance I'm going to sing a song from the ESUN, known as Rhythm Emotion."

The crowd cheered and the ESUN personnel from the Dominion were the loudest of the group. Heero and the others rearranged themselves Duo taking the second guitar Trowa taking the base back and Quatre joining Nicol on another keyboard.

The ambiance of the beginning of the song caught everyone as the piano's lead them in a deep tone from the base lead the first line into the music as Wufei kept the moving beat going with the rhythmic driving of the symbols. _"I just feel the 'Rhythm Emotion', the beat of my heart, reaches out to you, so far away!"_ Meer's voice blended perfectly with the beat as the high upbeat rock picked up _"It's OK if I get hurt. I want to live passionately and intensely, without turning my eyes away."_

Meer started to dance acting the natural performer on the stage _"Because it was you who gave me the strength to never give up, I want to embrace you."_

The crowd cheered as they continued _"I just feel the 'Rhythm Emotion', mistakes and pain lead us to a brilliant, momentary light. I just feel the 'Rhythm Emotion' the beat of my heart reaches out to you, so far away!" _ The boys broke into a mild rift as the rhythm had the crowd cheering and clapping for more. _"Yeah… Lithely accepting the moment with my bare skin, I want to find out more 'gentleness!'"_ Meer smiled as she danced across the stage the ZAFT personnel dancing to the lyrics she was singing.

"_Take back the miracle of your youth, when everything shined."_

"_I just feel the 'Rhythm Emotion'" I believe in the kindness of feeling and understanding each other's heartbreak. I just feel the 'Rhythm Emotion' With this kiss, I want to show a definite passion to you so far away…"_ Meer's voice rang with the reverb making it sound as if there were two of her singing in unison as the break in the song hit Nicol and Quatre took the center as they played a complex series of runs as Heero played a high series of chords complementing the beat they brought the angelic rock beat down again as she started singing _"I just feel the 'Rhythm Emotion' Mistakes and pain lead us to a brilliant, momentary light. I just feel the 'Rhythm Emotion' the beat of my heart reaches out to you so far away!"_ she sang the last lines of the song as the pilots played the echoing chord rang through the base the crowd erupted in cheers as the pilots handed the instruments to Lacus's band and made their way off stage.

Xxx

Treize smiled as he climbed into the car with Lady Une "She's exactly as you expected Mr. Treize." Une smiled at him

Treize smiled "We have some time before dinner and I expect the crew's are watching the concert."

Middie smiled "That may be true Mr. Treize; however we still have to check into our room at the hotel…"

Treize took his seat in the back of the black sedan and shut the door "Will you be wearing that red dress?" he asked.

Middie smiled as Treize looked at her and the car started towards the gate.

Xxx

As the pilots slowly made their way back to their friends they were stopped and delayed almost twenty times by the ZAFT personnel requesting autographs and questioning them about their unit…

Finally they got to where the others were standing "How do famous musicians do this stuff I think my arm's going to fall off from writing autographs…" Duo groaned his right arm hanging at his side.

Hilde sighed "Oh come on Duo you don't see Trowa complaining do you? Besides look who showed up!" she stepped aside to reveal Relena.

"Hay Relena long time no see!" Duo smiled as the other pilots walked up and smiled "So how's our fearless leader doing these days?"

Relena smiled "I could be better, after the Earth Alliance and Orb Union declared war the senators pushed for rearmament…"

Heero nodded "I would say that you have to be exhausted from your trip Relena."

Relena nodded and smiled at Heero "Oh and I almost forgot, have your dress uniforms prepared for dinner this evening… also." She turned and looked at the three pilots from the Minerva "You have also been invited, on behalf of Chairman Durandal I believe."

Rey blinked at her "But our normal uniforms haven't even been delivered yet let alone our dress uniforms…"

"They should have arrived as soon as you got in port, the pilots uniforms were delivered to your quarters, and Ensign Hawke an evening gown was delivered to your room for the dinner this evening."

Relena smiled at them.

Athrun nodded "Alright, what time is dinner?"

"In about three hours, the car will be picking you up at the docks, now…" Relena turned back to Heero and the other pilots "I want to find out what my dear fiancée has been up to these past few weeks…" she slipped her arm around Heero's.

Hilde blinked "When did you?"

Heero smiled "Right before we left… needless to say…"

"You're really thick headed when it comes to the romance part of the relationship you know that right…" Relena smiled at him.

Duo burst into laughter "I can picture Heero proposing…"

"You know Duo…" Hilde started with a smile on her face.

Duo gulped _"Crap... here comes the guilt trip…"_

"You wouldn't be much better at it in my opinion…" Hilde cracked a sly smile at him.

"_Well… damn it, I could…"_ Duo thought for a second looking at her _"It is in my…"_ "Really?" he asked.

Hilde blinked _"He's calling me on it, is he bluffing me?"_ "Yeah, you can be a real blockhead yourself sometimes…"

"Come on you two don't fight please…" Relena held up her hand to ask them to stop and looked between them.

Duo saw the ring _"Heero's got taste to say the least… too bad I'll go to the ends of the earth for my girl…"_ he stepped forward sliding his hands into his jacket pocket withdrawing them he held out two fists to Hilde "Pick one…" he smiled at her.

Hilde blinked _"He's full of it…"_ "Alright…" she pointed at his left hand.

Duo turned it over and opened it in it was a small piece of paper she took it and opened it "Hilde will you do me the honor?" she blinked as she read it out loud.

Duo knelt down and opened his other hand and the box revealing the three stoned engagement ring an oval shaped alexandrite of deep purple with a diamond on either side.

Hilde was speechless as Duo finished the line "Of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"OF COURSE YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Hilde cheered as she nearly tackled Duo into a hug tears running down her face.

Dorothy's jaw dropped open _"An alexandrite of that size must have cost a small fortune, there's no way Duo could afford it…"_

Quatre smiled as Dorothy looked at him and nodded _"Owning several mining satellites comes in handy when two friends come asking for help…"_

The pilots applauded Duo as he slipped the ring on her finger. "He did better than you Heero you have to admit it…" Relena smiled at him.

"I gave you twenty four hours to decide after asking the question…" Heero looked at her.

"After tossing the box to me and saying 'I expect the answer before I leave…' and leaving the note inside the top of the box…" Relena smiled at him "Your mother would kill you if she knew…"

Heero smiled "That's where I got the idea from, it's how my father proposed."

Relena blinked and started to laugh.

Xxx

Treize smiled as he saw Chairman Durandal stand up "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Chairman." He held out his hand.

Durandal took it "Ah you must be Field Marshal Kushrenada, the ESUN spoke very highly of you, tell me do you play chess we have some time before the others arrive…"

"Certainly, it would be a pleasure chairman." Treize smiled as they made their way to a table where a chessboard was set up on side a crystal white the other of jet black obsidian Treize sat down on the white side as Durandal took the black. _"As expected chairman… now our game of chess has begun, destiny will decide the victor."_ He picked up his king side pawn and moved it to E four.

Durandal countered with his queen's pawn to D Six. "An aggressive opening field marshal…" he smiled.

Treize nodded and moved his queen's pawn to D four "I believe that the only way to find out what your opponent is capable of is to face him head to head."

Durandal nodded "A very noble sentiment…" he moved his king side knight to F six

Treize smiled as he moved his queen's side knight to C three. _"Not bad…"_

Xxx

Relena smiled as she entered the recreation room onboard the Dominion "You know your mother was shocked when I told her you proposed…"

"I'd expect that much, how are they doing by the way?" Heero asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They're fine, in fact your mother told me to tell you that the upgrades for Zero are ready…" Relena smiled at him.

Heero nodded "Good, we'll need them soon I think…"

Relena looked at him "We have to go get changed for the dinner dear."

"What will you be wearing, your uniform or…" Heero asked as he turned to look at her.

"The dress you like, it is after all fitting for my position." Relena smiled "Did you know that they reestablished the boundaries of the different states after you'd left?"

Heero blinked "Why did they do that?"

"To maintain some sense of stability, and to slow the spread of disease and illegal activities, so the ESUN is lead by the president elected by each state holding an election while each state is lead by its own leader who is their representative." Relena smiled at Heero.

"Very well then your highness…" Heero smiled at Relena as they made their way out of the room.

Xxx

Durandal picked his pawn and moved it forward one to G six

Treize smiled _"The Pirc defense, trying to attack me with his minor pieces…"_ he took his Queen side bishop on the black and moved it to E three.

"_Very bold Mr. Kushrenada…"_ Durandal smiled as he picked his king side bishop on the black and moved it to G seven.

Treize smiled as he moved his queen forward to D two he looked at Durandal waiting for his move, _"This is a good representation of the current state of the war, how fitting."_

Durandal moved his pawn forward to C six _"He's going to castle on his queens side, now who would his queen be?"_

Xxx

"What the hell is this!" Shinn gaped as he looked over the dress uniform a deep crimson red with a black vest fastened with gold buttons gold military braid embroidered into the cuff's and lapels of the jacket.

Rey looked at it "It looks like what the vice foreign minister was wearing though… why are our dress uniforms different?" he looked his over a silver color with bronze colored military braid and a ice blue vest fastened with silver buttons.

"Hay Shinn, Rey are you ready yet?" Athrun's voice came over the outside comm.

Shinn walked over to the door and opened it "What the hell is…" he stopped as he got a good look at Athrun wearing the deep burgundy red dress uniform his vest a rose colored off red fastened with gold buttons and tan military braid and an officers saber.

"First time seeing what our dress uniforms look like huh? We had the same reaction at first…" Athrun started into the room "Get changed we have to be at dinner in less than an hour, also do either of you know how to waltz?" he asked.

"Waltz?" Rey blinked "I know how to play one and the basic movements but…"

"What the hell do we need to know how to waltz for?" Shinn gaped "I didn't sign up for the military to go dancing!"

"But you know how to correct?" Athrun asked looking at Shinn.

"No, my little sister learnt because my parents sent her to some formal lessons but that's about it…" Shinn looked at him.

"Get changed, I'll have to explain it to you then…" Athrun grimaced _"Great I can barely keep up with Cagalli and I have to teach Shinn how to dodge toes…"_

Xxx

Treize took his time with his next move picking to move his pawn first to F three _"The question remains, what will he do once the actors have all taken the stage?"_

Durandal moved his pawn to B five blocking Treize from making use of his second bishop.

"_Interesting choice…"_ Treize moved his king side knight to E two.

Durandal countered bringing his queen side knight to D seven.

"_The Red knight has entered the field of battle, let's see what happens when I move Duo…"_ he moved the black squared bishop from E three to H Six

Durandal stopped for a moment almost hesitating moving his bishop from G seven to take Treize's on H six "The first points are mine, field marshal." Durandal smiled.

"Very true…" Treize smiled as he moved his queen down along the diagonal taking Durandal's Bishop at H six. _"I see, so an even trade he doesn't care about that one, most likely one of the ZAKU pilots…"_

Xxx

"Damn it… how do I…" Meyrin struggled trying to reach the zipper on the back side of the dress, a deep navy blue in color.

"Hay Meyrin are you ready yet?" Shiho's voice came through the comm.

Meyrin made her way over to the door making sure she was able to keep the dress up and opened it "Shiho could you help, I can't get the zipper…" she stopped as she saw Shiho wearing a full length evening gown very similar to her own though unlike hers it had a thin strap that came up around her neck, simple and elegant much like Shiho herself.

"Sure, turn around." Shiho said as she walked into the room shutting the door.

Meyrin turned and pulled her hair out of the way allowing Shiho to pull the zipper up "This is a beautiful dress, Meyrin I think it's…"

"Silk." Meyrin smiled "I know though why blue, I thought I would look better in some other color, and why so dark?"

"Our dresses match our counterparts dress uniforms, Trowa's is a deep navy blue with a rose pink color with gold braid, very similar to Heero's though because of who he's going with…" Shiho smiled as she walked over to the desk where she sat a box down.

"Yeah but…" Meyrin stopped as Shiho opened the box and withdrew a hair band that looked like it was made of silver engraved with decorative ornamentations.

"This was something that Catherine asked me to give you…" Shiho walked over to where Meyrin stood and slipped it into her hair pulling it back in much the same manner as they had done the other day.

Meyrin looked into the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself _"I look like I'm from some wealthy family like a supreme council member…"_

Xxx

Durandal moved his bishop to B Seven taking his time with his moves calculating the outcome.

Treize moved his pawn forward to A three _"What will you do Chairman?"_

Durandal moved his king's pawn forward next to E five.

"_As expected, he's going on the offense."_ Treize nodded and castled his king on the queens side

Durandal smiled as he moved his queen to E seven putting it in a very aggressive position on the board _"The false queen has taken center stage…"_ Treize thought to himself he moved his king to B one, and waited.

Xxx

Lunamaria slipped the black stole over her shoulders and looked at herself in the mirror the crimson red dress matched her hair almost perfectly being tied around her neck running down in a V neckline to where it met a rhinestone center. _"All of the senior pilots have people they love, luck's just not in my cards, even Trowa has his sights set on Meyrin…"_ she sighed as she started to make her way towards the door

After a minute of walking she was about at Shinn's and Rey's room when she heard someone yelp from behind the door she pressed the button "Shinn are you alright it sounded like someone got hurt…"

Athrun smiled "He's fine, come in if you like Lunamaria."

Lunamaria opened the door and blinked looking at the three boys "Nice uniforms, I was wondering what everyone else's looked like…"

Shinn was sitting on his bed rubbing his foot "Thanks Luna, but at this rate I won't be going tonight…"

Lunamaria looked at him "And why not?"

"Because I don't know how to dance…" Shinn looked up and trailed off as he got a good look at Lunamaria her dress matching his uniform.

"You not knowing how to dance now that's a load I remember dancing with you at the graduation party…" Lunamaria smiled.

"What Shinn means is he doesn't know how to dance any refined dances, like a waltz or a tango…" Rey said as he looked at him "And Athrun isn't much of a teacher…" he chuckled.

"It isn't all that hard Shinn…" Lunamaria looked at him as she walked over.

"Yeah right… and what makes you so sure of yourself?" Shinn glared at her as she held out her hand.

Lunamaria sighed "Quit acting like a little kid for once and let me help." She waited and Shinn took her hand "First, your hands are placed wrong if you'll be leading…" she moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist and watched Shinn turn as red as the uniform he was wearing. "Don't be embarrassed, and if your hand goes any lower you'll be dead, understand." She glared into his face.

Shinn nodded and gulped "Alright…"

"Good… now follow…" Lunamaria took a step and Shinn followed her "You aren't half bad, the commander wasn't doing that bad of a job from the looks of it…"

"I was teaching him how to dodge toes, but I will admit after a few times dancing with Cagalli I did get the hang of it… she still puts me to shame though…" Athrun smiled as the two danced a simple waltz.

Xxx

Durandal moved his pawn forward to A six supporting his pawn on B five.

Treize smiled _"An interesting move… he's getting ready to make use of his bishop."_ he moved his knight from E two to C one.

Durandal calculated his next move before castling on his queen's side connecting his rooks and making an even stronger board.

"_Using a rook as a shield… he must be close to Durandal."_ Treize moved his knight again taking it to B three.

Durandal's next move was fast moving his pawn from E five to D four taking Treize's.

"_And the counterattack begins…"_ Treize mused to himself _"However chairman…"_ he picked his rook and moved forward taking the pawn at D four _"I can force you to make moves you do not wish to."_

Durandal grimaced as he moved his pawn forward from C six to C five.

"_Gundam attacks are very affective as I have learnt…"_ Treize moved the rook back to D one after forcing Durandal to take an early move _"and the Gundam's knew how to force their opponents to move how they wanted."_

Xxx

As the pilots made their way across the gangplank from the Minerva they saw the other group already waiting for them "So why do each of our dress uniforms look different from each other?" Shinn blinked as he saw the others wearing a wide assortment of colors each in the same styled uniform.

"Because they are based on our personal preferences…" Athrun smiled and Nicol nodded.

"Wait you got to pick your color's what paperwork did we miss?" Shinn gaped.

"Who said we got to pick, when we were hijacked by Dr. J for operation Meteor each member of the operation had a full wardrobe's worth of clothing including these uniforms, we just happened to get the color's… though I think he did a little research into what colors we liked…" Nicol smiled at them.

"Oh…" Shinn blinked as they reached the end of the walkway and started down "So wheres… Nice car's…" he stopped as the car's pulled up each a high class jet black sedan.

"Looks like the same model of car we drove through Italy in… huh Miriallia?" Dearka smiled at Miriallia who was wearing a dress similar to his newer dress uniform a smoky black and silver.

"Yeah they look almost identical." Miriallia smiled at him as they started towards one of the cars.

Yzak stopped causing Athrun to look "Well… that's a surprise."

They stopped as they saw Relena and Heero making their way over Heero in his Prussian blue uniform with a military styled dress saber walking along side Relena in the same white dress and crimson red sash that she wore while she was the queen of the ESUN.

"It's expected of the chief representative after all..." Nicol smiled as the two of them got in one of the cars.

"She's the vice foreign ministers not the leader of a nation anymore…" Yzak looked at Nicol

Nicol blinked "I forgot to tell you guys, after we returned we'd found out they restructured the ESUN reestablishing borders to slow illegal trafficking and the spread of infectious diseases, as such the Sanc Kingdom was restored again and Relena is it's representative even though most of the nations are monarchies they all are under the leadership of the ESUN's president."

Athrun smiled "So the ESUN is acting something along the lines of the old united nations of our world acting as a worldwide policing agent preventing the start of wars and such…"

Nicol nodded "Although instead of each nation having their own sovereignty they are united under one banner and elections are held every four years to elect a new president."

Xxx

Durandal moved his knight forward to B six.

"_I see…"_ Treize moved his pawn forward from G two to G three

Durandal seeing the opening in his defense moved his king to B eight off of the light square.

Treize nodded and moved his Knight forward from B three to A five, _"You are running out of places to remain safe chairman…"_

Durandal pulled his bishop back one to A eight to keep it from being taken by the knight.

"_I see so the Minerva is important to you… or more specifically…"_ he looked over as the door opened and two people walked in.

Lady Une and Talia Gladys walked in each wearing an evening gown, Talia in a dark black with a white stole draped over her shoulders and Lady Une wearing a deep burgundy red dress that complemented her wearing her hair down with a white and black cross shaped medal around her neck marking her former rank as a countess.

Treize and Durandal stood as they approached "Ah, it's good to see you got my invitation Talia…" Durandal smiled.

"Yes, but I was a little surprised when this dress was delivered to my room…" Talia smiled at him.

Durandal nodded and turned to Lady Une "And you must be Brigadier General Une."

Lady Une smiled "That is correct Chairman; it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Durandal smiled "We have some time before dinner, Field Marshal Kushrenada and I are having a friendly chess match to pass some time, I assume the other guests should be arriving shortly…"

Talia blinked and looked at the man standing to Durandal's right for the first time since she entered the room getting a good look at him _"Treize Kushrenada... he lived and somehow…"_

"I would love to watch your match continue, Field Marshal Kushrenada is one of the ESUN's greatest military leaders and tacticians." Lady Une smiled as Treize nodded at her they made their way back to the two opposing couches Talia taking Durandal's side Lady Une taking Treize's

Talia looked at the board _"They are nearly equal in standing, Treize might have the upper hand though… but Gilbert has never lost to anyone that I can remember, his friend Commander Le Creuset came close a few times but…"_

"I believe it's your move Field Marshal." Durandal smiled.

Treize nodded "Tell me Middie, have there been any developments regarding the rearmament bill?" he asked as he moved his Bishop from F one to H three putting more pressure on Durandal's king.

Talia blinked "Rearmament?"

Lady Une nodded "With the Orb Union's declaration of war and subsequent assassination and murder of the Orb Branch the ESUN has taken a firm stance and has rearmed it's military, many members of the Orb branch were held in high regard for their participation in Operation Meteor and ending of the Eve War's."

"I see… what would the ESUN's plan to continue be then?" Durandal asked as he moved his pawn forward from C six to C five.

Treize smiled as he moved his Queen to F four "The ESUN intends to deal with the Orb Union as it threatens us, it was very close to us and actually holds quite a bit of technology that the ESUN developed, and unfortunately from recent reports they have the technology for both the warp drive system and the mobile doll system, and check Mr. Chairman."

"So the ESUN intends to make sure that the Orb Union doesn't make use of that technology?" Talia asked as Durandal moved his king from B eight to A seven out of check.

"Very close, actually we have heard rumors of the Archangel attacking various facilities belonging to Orb and the Earth forces, though we have no substantial evidence that they survived." Lady Une looked at Talia as Treize nodded and moved his rook from H one to E one.

Durandal nodded as he moved his pawn again forward from D five to D four "The Archangel, I hope that it did survive and that the rumors about Representative Attha were false. That ship and its crew almost single handedly turned the tide of the last war and brought it to a close with the best outcome it could."

Xxx

The cars stopped at the entrance to the large hotel and the pilots made their way inside with the officers "So do you remember the party on the Archangel?" Nicol asked Athrun

Athrun chuckled "I don't think any of us could hold a candle to Commander La Flaga and Captain Ramius's tango… but it was a nice party…"

"La Flaga as in the Hawk of Endymion? We studied his combat style at the academy, he lead the Earth Forces with kills as one of its leading mobile armor aces." Rey looked at Nicol as he recognized the name.

"Yeah, though it was tragic what happened… He and Captain Ramius loved each other, so much so that he protected her from the Dominion's attack sacrificing himself to save her, and the Archangel by using the Strike as a shield to block the Lohengrin's shot, that day he did make the impossible possible and assured our victory." Nicol smiled "If I could remember the tango I'm sure Quatre and I could play it…"

"Por Una Cabeza, that was the name of the tango." Noin smiled as she turned to look at them coming out of her and Zechs's room, "It is a very old piece however it remains popular within the ESUN."

Zechs soon followed her out of the room wearing his crimson red uniform that he had worn all through his time with OZ, Noin wearing a red and white evening gown matching Zech's uniform, an intricate design of arching white flowers in a paisley pattern flowed across the middle of the gown while the lower half was decorated with a short train matching the dress every so often a white flower gracing the red satin.

Xxx

Treize moved his knight from C three to D five _"The final act is about to begin."_ He mused to himself.

Durandal moved his knight from B six to D Five taking Treize's eliminating the threat on his queen.

Treize countered by taking the knight with his pawn from E four to D five maintaining the status quo of the game _"what shall you do chairman? You're exposed…"_

Chairman Durandal moved his queen forward to D six to counter the threat.

"_You are that willing to sacrifice your subordinates…"_ Treize continued by moving his rook from D one to D four taking the pawn there.

The Door opened again and the group of pilots and officers made their way in, Treize and Durandal too engrossed in thought to notice they made their way up and watched as the two squared off.

"_Treize has the upper hand." _Zechs thought as he looked at the board _"It won't last much longer…"_

Rey looked at the board _"What can Gil do to counter him? He could… no, what would Rau do?" _

Chairman Durandal took his time calculating his next move and finally moved his pawn from C five to D four taking the rook.

Treize countered the move with his other rook moving it up the board from E one to E seven putting Durandal's king in check and in a very dangerous position.

Durandal moved his king forward to B six.

Treize slid his queen across and took the pawn that had taken his rook to D four placing Durandal's king in check again. _"It's over chairman… you took a gamble and lost."_

Durandal moved his king forward to the only spot he wouldn't be taken taking the knight at A five.

Treize moved his pawn forward from B two to B four again placing Durandal's King in check.

Noin watched the match patiently _"This is almost the same as when Zechs and Treize played, Treize forced Zechs to show his weaknesses by channeling his king down a series of check's putting it in serious trouble."_

Heero smiled and Relena looked at him "What is it Heero?" she whispered into his ear.

"It's over… Treize has complete control of the battle and has Durandal completely off balance." Heero whispered back.

Treize moved his queen down to C three putting the King at serious risk of coming into checkmate.

Durandal moved his queen taking the pawn in front of it at D five.

Treize moved his rook from E seven to A seven further tightening the noose on Durandal's king.

Durandal moved his bishop down to defend the pawn that would give Treize the game to B seven.

Treize slid the rook back taking the bishop quickly making up the difference in pieces.

Wufei smiled _"Treize has already won Durandal is just a few turns from defeat…"_ he looked to Mayu who squeezed his arm.

Durandal advanced his queen to C four to threaten Treize's queen.

Shinn looked at the board "So, commander who's…" Shinn looked at Athrun who held up his hand motioning for him to wait.

Treize moved his queen up the board again to F six taking his remaining knight.

"Treize has gained a lot of momentum it will be nearly impossible to stop…" Dorothy smiled _"My dear cousin wasn't put in charge of OZ for nothing…"_

Durandal moved his king forward taking the pawn at A three.

Treize countered closing in again bringing his queen across the board taking Durandal's pawn at A six.

Yzak smiled "Chairman Durandal has a slight chance still…"

Shiho blinked "What do you mean?"

"Look closely at the situation, if he breaks out…" Yzak said as he nodded towards the board.

Durandal moved his king taking the pawn at B four linking up his king and queen.

Treize countered this move by closing with the pawn guarding his king moving it to C three placing Durandal's King at risk again.

Durandal grimaced and moved his king down taking the pawn at C three.

Rey watched as Durandal continued _"Who is this guy, he's beating Gil, even forcing him into situations unlike anything I've ever seen…"_

Treize moved his queen down the board to A one forcing Durandal's king into another check.

Durandal moved his king down to D two and waited for his rook to be taken.

"_Using him as bait to lure me off of you Durandal… how cowardly…" _ Treize moved his queen forward to B two placing the king in check again.

Athrun leaned over to Shinn "Even though the chairman has more powerful pieces on the board he's at a serious disadvantage…"

Shinn watched as Durandal moved his king again forward to D one "I've never played chess commander…"

Treize slid his bishop down to F one threatening to take Durandal's queen.

Durandal looked up at Treize "You are an excellent opponent field marshal one of the best I've ever had the pleasure of playing against." He moved his rook down to D two to guard his king.

"Certainly chairman, and it would seem we've gained an audience…" Treize smiled as he slid his rook across to D seven

Durandal blinked and looked around "Please forgive us for not noticing your arrival."

"Not at all chairman, please continue…" Zechs smiled "It has been some time since we've gotten to watch our former commander play against someone of comparable skill…"

Durandal nodded and took his rook again taking Treize's rook at D seven.

Treize used his bishop and slid it up the diagonal to C four taking Durandal's queen.

Durandal countered using his pawn on B five taking Treize's bishop on C four.

Treize slid his queen up the board taking Durandal's rook at H eight.

Durandal moved his rook forward again to D three to guard his king again.

Treize countered by moving his queen across the top row to A eight.

Durandal started to move his pawn forward again to make an attempt to get a new queen to C three.

Treize slid his queen down the board to A four putting Durandal's king in check.

Durandal smiled moving his king over to E one.

Treize moved his pawn forward from F three to F four _"It's over…"_

Durandal moved his pawn forward from F seven to F five.

Treize moved his king closer over to C one.

Durandal moved his rook forward one to D two to prevent the attack to his king.

Treize slid his queen back to A seven effectively ending Durandal's escape attempt.

Durandal sighed as he moved his hand to his king and tipped it over "I concede, I must say Field Marshal your rank is not just for show your tactical skill is among the very best that I have seen."

Treize stood and extended a hand "I must say chairman it has been some time that anyone has put a test to my skills and you are among the very few that have done so." Durandal took the handshake and smiled.

The plots applauded the two "An excellent match Chairman Durandal." Rey smiled.

Durandal turned "Now, shall we have dinner, I believe we have kept you waiting long enough."

The group made their way out to the long table set up on the veranda a small orchestral band began to play light music in the setting sun as they sat down and waited for dinner to be served.

"I understand that Ensign Asuka has been recommended for a decoration, I'm sure he'll have the result in his hands shortly." Durandal smiled at Shinn who was awestruck.

"Thank you sir…" Shinn bowed slightly in his seat "But the credit should be given to the commanders, if it weren't for their effort…"

"I reviewed the data from the battle outside Orb, and I must agree, ensign Asuka you should be commended for your efforts, and because the preventers are a multinational armed force the ESUN is also recommending that you be decorated for your efforts in aiding the Dominion." Treize smiled "I have very rarely seen skill on par with your level young man, you should be proud of it."

The senior pilots applauded Shinn as he was praised "And to think, your first engagement was at Armory one…" Lady Une smiled "I'm sure that you have a very bright future as an officer, eventually…"

"It was because of the Preventer's efforts that this great city was liberated. We should be proud of each and every one of you." Durandal smiled as he looked around the long table at the pilots seated there.

Relena nodded "Chairman, what is your opinion on the current state of the war?"

"It's not so much the war, the whole world is in a state of turmoil right now." Durandal spoke as he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.

Talia looked at him "Have there been any new developments out in space? What about the earth forces on the moon?"

Durandal looked at her and sat his cup down, "Nothing has changed… every now and then there's a minor skirmish but really nothing too serious… and as far as the earth is concerned I'm in the dark here as well, so many variables… Like here many other regions wish to fight the alliance and have requested our aid in doing so. This leads me to ask the question, what are we doing here?"

Relena looked down the table at him "Has there been any progress towards a ceasefire or ending the war?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, the alliance is unwilling to compromise on anything…" Durandal sighed as he looked at Relena "We do not wish for this war to continue, but with things as they are now there is nothing we can do about it… perhaps this isn't a subject I should be raising in front of such fine soldiers as yourselves, but ending war choosing a path that doesn't involve fighting is much harder than making the decision to go to war very much so…"

Shinn looked over at him "Yes but…"

The other pilots looked at him "Go ahead ensign I would like to hear your opinion…" Treize smiled.

Shinn nodded and looked at chairman Durandal for his approval.

"Go ahead, if you have something on your mind please don't hesitate to tell me, I value all comments from the people who are fighting on the front lines." Durandal smiled as he interlaced his fingers in front of him. "You could say that I requested your presences here because I wanted to hear your various opinions for this meeting… go on…"

Shinn nodded "I think it's defiantly important to avoid fighting whenever we can sir, but if the enemy is threatening us then we have no other choice, if we don't fight when there is an obvious need then we won't be able to protect anything, not even ourselves. Innocent people who want to have normal peaceful lives should be protected."

"But…" Athrun spoke looking across the table at Shinn "There's a problem with that… a friend asked me a question once, if a person kills for vengeance and then is killed for being a killer then how will we ever find peace? When I was first asked that question I was unable to come up with a good answer, and I'm still at a loss, that's one of the reasons I'm back here, back on the battlefield."

Durandal nodded and got up "Yes… that is the essential problem…" he made his way over to the balcony "Why do we keep fighting if there is no end in sight, why don't wars ever go away? Throughout history people have cried out how much they hate war and the pain it brings, what are your thoughts on this, Field marshal?" Durandal looked over his shoulder at Treize.

Treize sat down his cup "There is a story that fits this, there were once two great leaders, one in space the other on earth… both of them hated the thought of war, and advocated total pacifism." He stood and made his way over to the balcony "Because of this they both gained many allies that wished for peace, but at the same time gained even more enemies." He looked at the orange machine "their enemies were clever and moved in the shadows, the first one to fall was the leader of space by an assassin's bullet. Not long after the leader on earth died when the same group marched on his country killing their entire family… or so they thought, his two children were rescued, the youngest his daughter being taken far away to safety, the son swore to gain his revenge on the people responsible, so he joined their ranks to gain the power to get close to his enemies."

Shinn blinked "Why would he join his enemies?"

"The years passed and the men who had killed the two leaders thought that it was over with, but they had neglected the loose ends, the leader of space had a successor. His nephew had a son who had been taken to earth, by chance of fate the two sons of these great leaders had met and worked together to once again bring peace to the world. They gained many allies and soon became strong in the organization known as OZ, one becoming its leader the other it's leading ace. The greed of the people who had ordered the two leader's assassinations had grown complacent and the time was at hand, they had also made many enemies including the very men who had developed the weapons they now used." Treize looked down the table at Heero and the other pilots "They developed nearly invincible machines and vowed to destroy the organization that was responsible sending their weapons to earth disguised as shooting stars."

"They started attacking any target they could, panic was quick to spread in the complacent ranks, and soon they decided to hold a meeting to discuss the problem. This wasn't unnoticed by the men… an opportunity had arisen to take out all of their targets at once and put an end to the war. It was a trap the leaders that wanted peace were killed off which allowed OZ to take control with the weakened forces loss of nearly all of its leadership. The organization backing them provided the necessary weapons to do the job, the victory was swift and brutal. Upon their victory the pilots sent to earth returned to try to fight back against the organization responsible." Treize looked at Lady Une "But they were threatened and powerless against the stronger military who threatened to attack their homes, one pilot stood against them and in defiance to the order to surrender self detonated his suit, sacrificing himself to protect their homes."

Treize looked out at the setting sun "Soon the corrupt powers controlling the two leaders made themselves known, in a series of events they were forced from power and into exile. They decided that eliminating the human element from war would be best so they developed new weapons known as mobile dolls, cold, heartless killing machines. The pilots tried to fight back but were forced into a series of loosing battles, some of them were captured and forced to do tests against the weapons. Until one day when one of them returned, he had constructed a mobile suit with unequaled power, the original weapon designed by the scientists, so powerful that it could single handedly destroy a colony, in it was the ultimate combative system, it allowed the suit to feed information directly to the pilot showing them possible outcomes and the odds of it, allowing them to make decisions to lead to a certain victory. However this system had a darker side, it would also show the pilot their greatest nightmares, their life, there death, their loved ones all dead. It took the sacrifice of one of their own to bring the pilot back to his senses, soon they gained new weapons allowing them to regain their former power. A second suit using the same system was created and after time it found its way into the hands of the ace pilot. The people responsible had forced the hand of the younger sister of the ace to become the leader of the entire world, in the hopes it would end the conflict… they were wrong she was too powerful for them to manipulate and as such forced them to run the first leader to return was the ace who had appeared as the new leader of the colonies military known as the white fang, directly in opposition to his sister, declaring war on the earth. Shortly after his return the leader of OZ had returned and taken the sisters place in the hopes of negotiating a peace…"

Treize made his way back towards the table "It was not to be, the two powers marched towards their final battle the friends powerless to stop it, the victor would decided the outcome of humanity."

"Who won?" Shinn asked.

"Neither of them… the younger sister of the ace had pleaded with him to reconsider but after seeing that he would not was locked away in the battleship he was commanding from, soon the pilots of the scientists found out and rescued her then flying into battle to bring the war to an end seeing that neither side was right, that everyone was weak and no one was strong. The leader of earth faced off against one of the pilots and was defeated, the other faced off against another of the pilots and they fought in the two machines created with the ultimate combat system, their duel carried on until the very end, the subordinate of the leader set the battleship on a collision course with the earth, the massive battleship over four thousand meters in length was large enough that it would send the world into a nuclear winter."

Treize looked over at Durandal. "As it fell they continued to duel until the scientist's pilot succeeded in besting the ace. The ace told him to finish him, the pilot refused and said that his sister would be sad. The scientists ship used itself as a battering ram to prevent the falling warship from hitting the earth, but one block continued its decent still large enough to cause a large amount of devastation if the nuclear powered engine blew up on impact. When the pilot had reached the engine he attempted to destroy it but found that he didn't have any ammunition left to do it, he prepared to sacrifice himself to save the planet when the ace appeared and took his place. The young pilot became a hero to the people for saving them, and with the realization that it was the weapons and the greed and ambition of the men in power that drove the conflict both earth and space disarmed except for a small select group to prevent the return of those men if they should resurface. The two leaders of Earth and Space had once had a discussion when the one that would become the ace was young, he asked 'why do people fight?' his commander who would come to lead OZ replied 'war is like an endless waltz, three constant beats, war peace, and revolution. The only way we can hope to end this endless waltz is to stop the maestro from conducting.'"

"But who is the conductor for a war?" Shinn looked over at Treize who had taken his seat.

"The people who would profit from it, if no one gains then the war will end." Treize said.

Durandal nodded "It is true, the darker side of war is driven by the people who create the weapons used in war."

The table was silent as Treize nodded "If we look in the shadows of this war we will see that it is they who drive it."

"And who are they sir?" Rey asked.

Durandal took his seat "The people behind both the creation of blue cosmos and this war, the organization known as Logos, but there's another a more mysterious faction that has reared its head." He looked down the table at Treize who nodded.

"The same men whose greed drove the Eve war have found a foothold with Logos, the Romefeller Foundation an elite group of aristocrats and wealthy business leaders who have a strong stance in tradition, and unfortunately one of those traditions is the spilling of blood in war." Treize looked around at the other pilots who nodded.

Talia blinked as she realized "That story… it was about Operation Meteor…"

Treize nodded "The very people in that story are seated at this table, the scientist's pilots, the gundam pilots."

"However…" Durandal smiled as the dinner was being brought out "The two leaders have kept themselves disguised until now, the leader of space now commands the Preventers warship Dominion, Milliardo Peacecraft, his friend who commanded earth is his superior Treize Kushrenada, and the final person, the vice foreign minister the younger sister of the ace Relena Peacecraft. But that raises the question who dueled each of you?"

"The two pilots each have a history, the one the brilliant boy who married into a powerful family, he lost everything during the course of the war from his home to the woman he loved, he was the one that dueled myself." Treize smiled "The other the highly trained son of the same assassin who's bullet had killed the leader of space, at the beginning he valued his life as worthless and accepted the operation as a suicide mission, as fate would have it the son of the assassin and the descendent of the leader of space would meet, and was given the weapon that would end up in the aces hands."

Shinn looked down the table at Heero "Heero you dueled the colonel…"

Heero nodded "I dueled Milliardo, and…"

Rey looked at Wufei "Wufei dueled Treize..."

"Let us enjoy the rest of our evening now that the discussion is complete." Relena smiled as Treize and Durandal nodded.

The dinner was eaten in relative peace and afterward the musicians started to play a light dancing tune. Shortly after this a ZAFT came over to the Chairman and told him something Durandal nodded and the redcoat excused himself shortly following this he escorted Lacus Clyne in. "Hello everyone!" she smiled as she walked over.

Treize nodded to her "Hello there Miss. Clyne, I must say your performance today was excellent."

"Why thank you Mr. Kushrenada…" she smiled at him.

"_Let's see, if the real Lacus was right…"_ Treize smiled at her "I wonder if you would do us the honor of singing for one of the dances?"

Relena smiled "It would be lovely, it's been some time since I've gotten to hear you sing Lacus." _"If Lacus was right she won't know the song that she had written in memory for her father…"_

"I would be delighted, but I think I know only one song that would fit the music…" Lacus smiled, "It's a waltz…"

Relena smiled _"It can't be…"_ "I would love to hear it…"

Meer nodded and looked over at the pilots "If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Amalfi, Mr. Winner, and Athrun you helped with the music composition…"

"_She knows that much… just how much do they know?"_ Lady Une covered her expression by taking a sip of her tea.

"Uhh… fine." Athrun, Quatre, and Nicol made their way over to the small group of musicians and took their respective instruments, Quatre borrowed a violin, Nicol seated himself at the piano and Athrun took up a cello.

Talia smiled "I wonder if Athrun is as talented as his mother was at cello…"

The others made their way over to the open area that was the dance floor, and they began to play, it was a mysterious tune at first that lead into Quatre playing a mournful solo that lead into the lyrics.

Meer began to sing _"We are the lucky ones, we shine like a thousand suns when all of the color run together… I'll keep you company in one glorious harmony, waltzing with destiny forever… Dance me in to the night… underneath the full moon shining so bright, turning me into the light…"_ as the first line ended in the slow mournful waltz the pilots danced whirling amongst each other the full moon overhead illuminating their silhouettes on the ground. _"Time dances whirling past, I gaze through the looking glass, and feel just beyond my grasp is heaven… Sacred geometry where movement is poetry, visions of you and me forever… Dance me into the night underneath the full moon shining so bright turning me into the light…"_ Quatre lead into a mournful solo during the break in the lyrics the violin's sound as if it was crying mourning the loss. _"Dance me into the night, underneath the full moon shining so bright, let the dark waltz begin, oh let me wheel let me spin let it take me again turning me into the light…"_ her voice rang on the last word of the tune and the three pilots concluded the mournful waltz.

The pilots applauded as the dance came to an end "That was beautiful Miss. Clyne." Treize smiled at her.

"Thank you Mr. Treize." Meer smiled.

"_The last stanza was off… you're good but not perfect, they got their hands on the first two parts but not the third… just as Lacus had said she kept it with her at all times."_ Treize smiled as Athrun got up "Why don't we have the musicians play something a little more upbeat for our next dance."

Athrun looked over at Meer who was standing by herself _"Meer wants to be Lacus so badly… she truly is close, during that dinner with her I was impressed, now I…"_ "Lacus… it's been some time but would you care to dance?"

Meer looked at Athrun who extended a hand to her and smiled "I would love to, Athrun."

Noin smiled _"So Athrun, just as a knight should be you are a perfect gentleman…"_ "I have a suggestion, a tango… Por Una Cabeza…"

The pilots all smiled as the musicians took their seats again and the groups took their spots on the dance floor.

Meyrin looked at Trowa "I've never danced a Tango before…"

Trowa smiled "It's easy, just follow my lead."

The music started and the couples started to dance to the tango, as it picked up in it's tune the pilots started to notice the ones standing out as obviously the pairs that shown the most.

Treize and Lady Une danced as if they knew each other's movements perfectly their eyes never parting once, their feet narrowly missing each other as they danced.

Heero and Relena matched each other perfectly to the simplest dip and twirl, and just to their right Zechs and Noin danced each other's movements as precise as when they were on the battlefield.

Shinn and Lunamaria danced with each other and he learnt how to dance quickly surprising even Lunamaria as they soon caught the eye of the other pilots, soon they found themselves next to Athrun and Meer and when they turned they saw who everyone else was watching.

Meyrin was following Trowa perfectly following his movements trusting him as they danced their eyes locked and not separating for a second.

The music continued to play into the night as the couples danced with their partners dance after dance, waltzing with destiny.

Xxxxxx

Now to answer a small question, the idea for both of the fan fictions came when I first listened to Dark Waltz, Hayley Westenra's voice reminded me of Lacus, then the Line Waltzing with Destiny hit and I thought of Endless waltz… that is where the idea came for these two fan fictions the idea started with the title for this fic but I realized to make it work I would need a prelude hence Operation Winged Seed.

What awaits our pilots down the road? The dark waltz has begun, we shall see where it leads the preventers, either to happiness or ruin…

And yes the chess match between Treize and Durandal uses specific coordinates on a chess board, if anyone can tell who it was based off of I'll be impressed.

Until next…

"Ald…"

Yeah? *THWACK, BANG, BOOM*

"That's for having me propose!" Duo roared as he pummeled Ald into a bloody pulp...


	10. Chapter 10

Hay guys here's the disclaimer : I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

As always please read and review, and vote in the poll. In the reviews we had a few questions pop up, some will have to be answered at a later date however, I can answer the one about the OZ-17MS Serpent, if you must know the Gryph or Leo Mark Four is from Frozen Teardrop and is sort of a hybrid of the Leo, Aeries, and Tallgeese, it's more powerful flies just as fast as an Aeries and can fill multiple rolls… it shows up during Frozen Teardrop the novel that's currently being written for the 15th anniversary for Gundam Wing. Will the Serpent show up before the revolution… maybe…

So now on with the … huh?

*THWACK*

"About time you write me in…" Valder smirked as he flipped the blackjack over in his hand.

Dr. Berg laughed as he walked over "Now then time to delete this terrible writing…" he blinked as the screen went blank.

"I don't think so…" a voice said with a laugh.

"You impudent, I should have failed you!" Dr. Berg glared "How the hell!"

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" another voice said.

xxxxxx

Ch 10

Trowa groaned as he woke up _"I had too much to drink… I have to remember not to take Dearka up on his challenge ever again…"_ he kept his eyes closed as he rolled over and tried to fall back asleep _"Huh… something… smells nice…"_ he cracked his eye open and waited for it to adjust to the low light in the room "Oh it's just Meyrin…" he closed his eye again and pulled his pillow into him again before he realized what exactly his pillow was "MEYRIN!" he fell backwards out of bed and hit the floor with a dull crash.

Meyrin fell out on the other side of the bed "WHO'S THERE!" she blinked as she and Trowa both saw each other on the opposite sides of the bed both of them on the floor. "Trowa…" she looked down at herself covered in the bed sheets before she looked down into them _"Why am I… Oh god…"_ she turned as red as her hair. "What happened last night?"

"I was hoping you'd remember so I could find out why we were sharing a…" Trowa blinked as he looked down and grabbed a pillow covering himself "Any idea where?"

Meyrin pointed at the lamp shade behind him on the night stand where Trowa's boxers were dangling from it…

"Have you seen my…" Meyrin asked a little timidly.

"I believe they are at the end of the bed…" Trowa leaned back as he slipped into his boxers and noticed her dress and undergarments all in a heap at the end of the bed.

"So we really…" Meyrin asked as she looked at Trowa.

"Looks that way…" Trowa said as he sat back down on the bed facing away so she could get dressed.

"What if…" she asked as she sat behind him pulling her undergarments on.

"I intend to take full responsibility, if anything happens…" Trowa's tone was firm _"I don't even remember… remember never to drink more than two glasses of scotch…"_

"That's good to know but I don't think we'll have to worry… it seems you were sensible enough…" Meyrin smiled as she looked into the waist basket next to the bed _"I don't remember doing anything… one way to umm…"_ she stopped as she felt Trowa's arms wrap around her.

"Feel up for some coffee?" Trowa asked pulling her close.

Meyrin smiled and nodded "Sure… though I think we're the only ones awake…" she pointed at the clock reading five thirty AM

Xxx

"You know… it really is a shame…" Relena said looking over from her seat reading in bed

"What is?" Heero asked.

"That you have to cover up that perfectly toned butt of yours…" Relena flipped a page in her book as Heero finished pulling his pants on.

"Are you going to sit there reading all morning?" Heero smiled at her "Or are we going to enjoy breakfast for two before the others start waking up…"

Relena closed her book and slipped out of bed "It's only six o'clock… I enjoy sleeping in…"

Heero shrugged as he made his way over to her "I was thinking a nice pancake breakfast would brighten your morning dear… if I remember right you like yours with strawberries and whipped cream…"

Xxx

Athrun cracked open his eyes and smiled as he sat up he went to move the bed sheets and blinked _"What?"_ he saw a lump curled up next to him he moved the sheet and Meer rolled over wearing a pink and white lingerie "AHHH!" he yelled as he fell backwards off the bed with a dull crash.

Meer's eyes opened as she sat up in bed she rubbed her eye still sleepy.

A knock came on the door "Hello commander, good morning are you awake yet? I thought maybe we could go to the dining room together sir…"

Athrun looked horrified _"Oh shit what did I do… if Lunamaria or any of the others see me with Meer I'm a dead man… I'm engaged to Cagalli, what in the hell is she doing in here anyway!"_ "Uhh… OK!" he jumped up and started to rush around the room grabbing his cloths.

"Commander?" Lunamaria asked.

"Uhh… Be right there!" Athrun yelled.

Meer got up from the bed and started for the door and Athrun's eyes went wide " No don't!" He warned trying to be quiet.

Lunamaria raised her hand to knock again when the door opened "Oh thank you… but please feel free to go on ahead without us…" Meer smiled at the shocked Lunamaria

The door opened across the hall and Athrun grimaced as Quatre walked out in a bathrobe "Hay Athr… never mind carry on…" he spun on the spot and walked back into his room.

"I'm a dead man…" Athrun mumbled.

"I… Uhh.. But… Right then…" Lunamaria stuttered out as Meer shut the door on her face.

Shinn blinked as he came out of his room "Why do you look so shocked Luna?"

Lunamaria looked at him "Oh… Nothing…" _"The commander, and Lacus… did they get back together…"_

A door opened to her right and Trowa walked out wearing his standard uniform "We'll miss breakfast if we… Back in!" he nearly leapt through the door and slammed it shut with a muffled scream that sounded like a girl behind him.

Shinn's jaw dropped open "Was that…"

Athrun's door opened again and he was standing there "Did I just hear…" he stopped as Lunamaria glared at him _"I'm dead…"_

Lunamaria turned and marched over to Trowa's door "Commander, pardon the intrusion…" She opened the door and her eyes went wide she mouthed a word Athrun couldn't make out before nearly fainting on the spot.

Athrun and Shinn both ran over as Trowa caught her "Well that's an interesting start for a day…"

"Why did she…" Shinn looked and saw Meyrin and then over his shoulder Meer was wearing a bathrobe standing behind Athrun "Alright, what happened…"

Meyrin and Trowa both looked at each other for a moment then blushed before Shinn turned to look at Athrun.

"Nothing…" Athrun tried to back away from Shinn's glare.

"Like hell commander I could hear you in my room…" Shinn said pointing down the hall to the door next down the hall after Athrun's.

Meer looked at him puzzled "Umm… Mr. Asuka, Athrun was asleep when I… But it sounded like…"

Meyrin went as red as her hair as Meer looked at her Lunamaria started to regain her senses "Wha…"

Athrun looked at Trowa who turned a light shade of red and sighed "Yeah…"

"Sis are you alright?" Meyrin asked a little worried looking down at Lunamaria.

"Yeah, but you've got some explaining to do…" Lunamaria sat up with a little help and glared at both her and Trowa.

A door closed behind them and made them all jump as Wufei looked down at them "Well this is an interesting…"

"I think we should all go get some breakfast… before it's gone…" Trowa got up and held his hand out to Meyrin who took it and they made their way down the hall rather quickly.

"Well that's one way to get out of a…" Athrun started and received glares from not only Lunamaria but Mayu who was next to Wufei "Nothing happened I swear."  
"Very likely story commander…" Mayu glared at him _"I know Athrun's innocent, Wufei helped him into his room, he was too out of it to have done anything beyond sleeping it off…"_

Athrun groaned and ran a hand through his hair _"How am I going to talk my way out of this one..."_

Lunamaria stood up "Come on Shinn, let's go get some breakfast…" she gave Athrun one last glare and nearly dragged Shinn to breakfast.

Xxx

Relena took the last bite of her pancakes and smiled "You know Heero, I was a little surprised that you knew how I liked my pancakes…" she stabbed her fork into a halved strawberry covered in whipped cream and ate it.

Heero nodded and sipped his coffee in the porcelain cup "I learnt a lot about you while acting as your 'bodyguard'…"

Relena smiled as she saw Trowa and Meyrin making their way down the steps to the small dining area "Well it looks like they've finally made it to breakfast…"

Heero looked over his shoulder "Yeah…" he waited as they made their way over Trowa saluted Relena who nodded.

"You know Trowa…" Heero smiled at him.

Trowa looked at him "What…"

"Remind me not to let you drink at the wedding…" Heero chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee.

Meyrin started to laugh "Heero I thought you lacked a sense of humor…"

"Only while I'm on a mission or on duty…" Heero smiled at her.

Trowa and Meyrin took the table across from them so they could chat while they waited for their food as soon as it arrived Shinn and Lunamaria started down the steps into the dining area both wearing their new black and green preventers uniforms. "No way, the chairman's gone already?" Shinn asked as he looked at Lunamaria.

"Yeah… he's a busy person after all, really it's a wonder we even got to have dinner with him yesterday." Lunamaria started over towards a table near a person Heero hadn't seen, he was wearing a black preventer's uniform.

"_Who is that… could he…"_ Heero stood and made his way over as Lunamaria and Shinn continued till they almost reached the same spot.

"You're pretty lucky Shinn… getting commended by the chairman, getting the day off yesterday and the whole day off today. Yeah life's a bowl of cherries for you…" Lunamaria spoke with a slight tone of distain in her voice.

"What's with you?" Shinn asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Nothing…" Lunamaria said as she turned to look at him Heero stopped next to her and looked at the amber blond haired lieutenant wearing the FAITH member's pin and the same preventer's uniform.

He looked over at them "Hay you two, you're with that group of pilots from the Minerva right?" the lieutenant asked.

Lunamaria nodded and saluted "Excuse my manners, good morning to you sir."

Shinn followed suit _"I think he escorted Lacus last night, though he was wearing a red uniform… no way…"_

"Lieutenant, pardon my interruption but… who are you?" Heero asked politely in a cold tone.

The Lieutenant looked up at Heero _"So he's one of my superior officers, either Lieutenant Commander or Major…"_ "I'm sorry Lieutenant Commander I failed to introduce myself, my name is Heine Westenfluss."

"I'll assume you are the pilot we were expecting for the Minerva?" Heero watched Heine with caution _"Athrun's new pilot… I'll look over his file after I get to the Dominion, if he's under Durandal's control like the other's then I think we've found his second knight…"_

Heine nodded "That's correct sir, and I'll have a guess and say you're the commander aboard the Dominion, am I right?" he smiled at Heero.

Heero nodded "Yeah, and you should meet your commander any second now…" he looked towards the stairs and saw Athrun and Meer walking down them.

"And then the soldier's face turned a bright shade of red, all he said was 'thank you' in this really loud voice." Meer giggled as they descended the stairs.

Heine stood and saluted "A pleasure to see you this morning, Miss. Lacus."

Athrun blinked and saluted in return as he shrugged Meer off, she walked forward and smiled "Hello good morning."

Heine lowered his salute "Your show yesterday was quite a success, the soldiers on the base were completely blown away by your performance, something like that can really help boost everyone's moral."

"Did you enjoy the concert Mr. Heine?" Meer asked smiling.

Heine nodded and smiled "Why of course." He turned to face Athrun "There was so much going on yesterday you and I were never properly introduced, former Special Forces, Heine Westenfluss, it's a pleasure to meet you Athrun." He held out a hand and smiled.

Athrun took the handshake with a smile "Nice to meet you too, Athrun Zala."

Heine smiled "Yeah, I know you're a celebrity but I only heard that you returned to active duty recently… You used to be with the Le Creuset team right?"

Athrun nodded "Yes…"

"I was assigned to the Hawkins team during most of the Great War, you and I might have crossed paths at Jachin Due." Heine smiled.

Two aids walked over "Uhh… Miss. Lacus, we must really discuss your schedule for today, terribly sorry but if you could just follow me?" he held a hand towards the stairs.

Meer looked crestfallen "What…"

"If you'd please…" the aid asked again with a sigh.

Meer sighed "Ok… I guess I have no choice…" she looked up at Athrun and smiled "Alright Athrun, I'll be seeing you later…" she turned and followed the aids.

"Let's see now…" Heine said as he returned to his seat, "So you three and that blond fellow I met yesterday make four of you, you're Minerva's pilots."

"Uhh… Yes." Athrun blinked.

Heine smiled "The Impulse." He pointed at Shinn, he moved to Lunamaria "A ZAKU Warrior." He turned to Athrun "The Savior." And he thought for a moment "And the last one pilots a Blaze ZAKU Phantom."

The others were a little shocked that he already knew so much about them Heero narrowed his gaze _"He's not special forces for nothing so it would seem… he's decent with observation at least…"_

"Yes, that's right…" Athrun smiled.

"And you're a member of FAITH, the Captain too…" Heine mused as he turned to look out the window at the sea.

"That's right…" Athrun spoke again.

Heine rested his chin on his palm "Though few in number's you actually have a lot of fighting strength… so why is the chairman assigning me to such a powerful ship…"

"You've been assigned to the Minerva!" Athrun's eyes went wide _"Heine Westenfluss is the last man on my team, the ace pilot who fought against Mad Dog Morgan and nearly won before their fight was interrupted by Genesis… He's on par with the rest of us on a piloting skill… I have to agree why is the Chairman assigning him where his skills could be used elsewhere…"_

"Yeah, looks that way once I return to duty that is… I'll be visiting the ship later to officially introduce myself. You know this could be a pain in the ass, three faith members on one ship…" Heine smirked.

"It shouldn't be any problems at all…" Heero smiled then looked over his shoulder "Hay Trowa, we've found Athrun's fifth."

Trowa got up from his seat and walked over causing Heine to blink _"Another Lieutenant Commander and a FAITH member… just how powerful are the Preventer's?" _

Trowa held out his hand "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Trowa Barton."

Heine took the handshake and smiled "Heine Westenfluss. Are all of the Preventer's above Lieutenant FAITH members?" he blinked.

"Close, only veteran pilots who served during Operation Meteor and the last war are along with the senior officers." Trowa smiled as he looked up "Speaking of which…" he saluted the man approaching "Good morning Field Marshal Kushrenada."

Treize returned the salute as the other pilots saluted him, "Good morning Mr. Barton I trust you're feeling better than you were at the end of last night…"

"Yes sir." Trowa responded calmly.

"Good because we move out tomorrow morning, enjoy the rest of your day off…" He started towards the table where Relena was seated "Oh and Commander Yuy, have you seen Wufei?"

Heero looked at him and shook his head "No sir, not since this morning…"

Treize nodded "After you're done your meal find him I wish to speak with the both of you regarding our next assignment."

Heero nodded and turned back to the others, "I'll see you later then, any of you know where Wufei went?"

"I think he said something about giving the Altron a once over before sparing with Nataku…" Athrun smiled as Heero nodded.

"Alright then that means he's in the Dominion's Hangar." Heero made his way to the stairs then continued off.

Xxx

"Alright Ryuta, it's just like the simulator, ready?" Kira asked from the cockpit of the Freedom.

"Yeah…" Ryuta gulped _"I didn't expect that I'd be…"_

"Alright Ryuta, you're clear for launch." Lacus's voice echoed in his ears as he nodded.

"Ryuta Lowe, XXXG-01W Wing Launching!" he said as he got pulled into the back of his seat in the cockpit the Wing being launched out of the hangar at full speed followed by the Freedom.

"Alright we're going to go through some basic maneuvers, the pilot assist AI should be active so it will take care of the small things but you still have control." Kira's voice echoed in Ryuta's ears.

"_I can do this, if father and brother could then I can do this!"_ "Alright…" Ryuta said again.

"Ok then, try to keep up." Kira smirked as he rolled the Freedom into a high speed turn.

Ryuta transformed the Wing and rolled following him the g forces pulling at him the pressurized flight suit keeping him aware of his surroundings. _"How does Heero do this without a flight suit?"_

Kira pulled the Freedom vertical with Ryuta following into a rolling scissors pattern.

Ryuta grit his teeth _"I'm not keeping up I have to push the thrusters harder…"_ he pushed the speed to it's maximum the Wing rocketed ahead of the Freedom breaking the sound barrier in the process as it broke through the cloud layer, he rolled leveling off skimming the surface of the clouds.

Kira smiled _"He is Heero's little brother, figures he's a natural pilot… what…"_ he zoomed in on his sensors _"Approaching earth forces… damn."_ "Ryuta we've got company time to cut and…"

"Why should we Kira if they've already seen us then we'll end up leading them to the Archangel?" Ryuta asked as he transformed the Wing and the Freedom caught up.

"_He's hard to argue with and we're supposed to stay concealed until the Orb fleet arrives…"_ Kira paused to think _"I cant allow them to find us… but with Ryuta here…"_

Ryuta blinked as his screen lit up "What's this…" he started to read _"Pilot Zero One your mission has been confirmed intercept and destroy approaching Earth Alliance forces."_ "Kira did you send this?" Ryuta asked.

Kira blinked "Send what?"

Ryuta sent Kira the message _"This looks like the orders we got from… it's not from the Archangel then what… it can't be a leftover from Operation Meteor…"_ he blinked _"The AI?"_ he typed in the code to activate the ZERO system _"Freedom, confirm where this message originated fro…"_ he stopped as the screen went blank in front of him "What's…"

"Kira, It's been some time…" a sarcastic voice spoke in his ears in the darkened cockpit "Before you ask no… we're not alive however the ZERO system contains a little something, let Ryuta carry out his mission."

Kira blinked… _"The AI is… ZERO is…"_

"That's right Kira… our collective consciousness." Another voice spoke calmly with the sound of someone with a bad head cold or his nose was stuffed up, "The other's don't realize it yet but soon… we realized what would transpire after hacking into the data for the Freedom and the Justice."

"_Alright, understood."_ Kira nodded "Ryuta carry out the mission parameters."

"Mission acknowledged." Ryuta said before he killed his thrusters and went into free fall down through the clouds coming in right above the Earth Forces Dagger's equipped with Flight packs. He took aim with the buster rifle and fired the large beam caught the two machines and instantly vaporized them. "Mission complete, returning to the ship." He transformed the Wing and flew in the direction of the Archangel.

"_Who would have guessed that they were this crafty…"_ Kira smirked to himself as he rolled and headed back for the Archangel.

"Give us some credit." Another voice echoed in Kira's ears causing him to shudder.

Xxx

Shinn sped along the coastal road on the red motorcycle he borrowed from the base's motor pool he drove thinking about what Durandal and Treize had said the night before until he reached a spot to stop, the rocky cliffs overlooking the brilliant blue ocean above Diocuia.

The gull's flew gliding on the warm coastal breeze as he stood next to the bike. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the ocean until he heard something that sounded like a girl's voice singing a little tune.

He looked over across the cliffs and on the next outcrop a little less than fifty yards away a blond haired girl in a blue dress danced along whirling in a carefree way singing the tune. He chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes again and listened to her voice lilting on the breeze.

"AHHH!" the girl screamed followed by a splash his eyes snapped open again and he looked to where she was.

"Did she just!" he took off at a sprint for the other cliff face when he reached there he looked around until he reached the end and looked down getting onto his knees "WHAT! You're kidding me, she fell!" he watched as the girl struggled to try to stay afloat "She doesn't know how to swim!" he got up and stripped off the outer layer of his cloths that would weigh him down before leaping off the cliff down into the water.

He swam down after her grabbing hold of her after nearly sinking twenty feet down she struggled against him as he pulled them to the surface. She thrashed against him struggling thrashing out in an attempt to keep herself from drowning.

Shinn winced as her nails struck his cheek cutting three gashes across his face he dove down again and wrapped his arms around her waist temporarily pulling her down then kicking hard pulling her up with him "JUST CALM DOWN!" Shinn yelled as she gasped for air getting her on top of him so she would stay above the surface she calmed down and relaxed.

As they breathed floating there for a second Shinn started to pull them back towards the shoreline as they reached the coast they struggled to their feet in the shallow water before collapsing in the foot and a half deep water both still gasping coughing up some seawater Shinn looked at her "Are you trying to die you twit!" he yelled at her.

Her eyes went wide with fear as Shinn continued "You were right on the edge and you can't even swim! Playing around like a little…" he stopped yelling slowly as she started to back away from him her eyes wide with fear.

"I… No, no…" her breathing was unsteady "I don't… I don't want to die…" she shook with fear.

Shinn looked at her for a second puzzled as to what she was doing before she got up and started to charge out to sea again "NOOOOO!" she screamed.

"Hay wait up, hold on a minute!" Shinn pushed himself up "What in the world!" he ran after her in the shallow water she was already in waist deep water.

"Nooo, I don't want to die!" she tripped on a rock stumbling into the water again. "I'm so scared!" she said as she slowly tried to walk further, Shinn grabbed her around her waist.

"If I get shot I'm gonna die!" she struggled against him before she ran her elbow into his cheek knocking them both into the water again… as Shinn pushed himself up she was starting to rise out of the water.

"_This girl… she's been through something…"_ Shinn thought as he looked at her.

"Please stop it, I'm afraid, I'm so afraid of dying!" she stumbled again and collapsed into the water as Shinn ran over he pulled her up into a hug cupping the back of her head into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you're gonna be fine. You're not gonna die, don't worry I'll protect you, I swear I'll protect you." Shinn spoke softly in her ear she started to cry into his shoulder as he pulled back "I'm sorry, I apologize for upsetting you like that, Really I'm so sorry but you're safe now, ok?" he looked into her eyes as he spoke and started to help her back to the shore.

Xxx

Wufei shut the door behind him as he and Heero entered Treize's quarters aboard the Dominion "You wanted to see us Treize?" Wufei asked.

Treize nodded "It's pertaining to the upcoming mission, we have reports that the Orb Union's fleet is approaching the Mediterranean to join the Earth Alliance's Phantom Pain unit. As such I've ordered the Archangel to take up position to intercept it, we shall be joining them in the attack."

Heero blinked "Why are we putting the representatives in danger?"

Treize smiled "Because we're going to play the role of the white in our little game of chess, the ESUN is backing Cagalli's claim to Orb's throne and is going to help her reclaim it, but we're going to use this to our advantage to dismantle Durandal from within."

Wufei blinked "From within?"

Treize nodded "Wufei, Durandal has many pieces on his board yet he's still missing one, a second Knight, the one that arrived today Heine Westenfluss is his second Rook, we're going to play his pieces against each other, and we have a means to do that…"

"And you want me to get close to Shinn…" Wufei glared at Treize.

"Yes, however we need him to think we're weak, that our forces are divided." Treize said as he pulled up an image on the screen.

Heero nodded "That's the same setup as the chess match."

Treize nodded "Correct we're going to use a false front to cause him to become insecure and loose his ground, he'll think he's in control however…"

"He'll be walking face first into the trap." Wufei glared "That's underhanded Treize…"

"Not when he's using underhanded methods to achieve his own ends." He pulled up a message "He's been in contact with Logos, he's fueling the war for his own ends, and what are his own ends…" he pulled a small book from his desk and sat it down it was a brown leather bound book worn from use.

Heero took the book and opened it to the marked page "The Destiny plan…" his eyes went wide as he realized what Durandal had intended to do.

Treize nodded "He's moving this world into a completely controlled dictatorship where everyone's lives are planned out for them, complete control."

Wufei grit his teeth "War will end but the people will not be free…"

Treize smiled "Then you agree Wufei."

Wufei nodded "I accept the mission."

"What's the plan?" Heero asked.

Treize pulled up an image of the Wing Zero and smiled "We're…"

Xxx

The sun was starting to go down as Shinn helped the girl towel off her head. She was still stifling her tears as Shinn smiled at her "You'll be just fine… you're completely safe here, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."

She stopped and looked at him "Protect me?"

Shinn nodded "Yeah, so relax you don't have to worry anymore… you're not gonna die, I promise you." He placed his hand on hers and she smiled at him as she lifted his hand to her cheek.

"Protect…" she smiled and closed her eyes.

Shinn nodded "You bet…" he stood and started to help her dry off again.

"Are you cold?"Shinn looked down at her and blinked he knelt down again and got a closer look at her ankle it was bleeding with two cuts around the joint "You must have cut it on the rocks… Does it hurt?" he asked as he wrung out the cloth he was using drenched with seawater.

She watched as Shinn tied the makeshift bandage around her ankle then he stood and looked around "The question is, now what do we do…" he looked at the high cliffs "And you can't swim…" he pulled the necklace with his dog tags out from his shirt "I bet this is gonna get me in a lot of trouble… oh well, here it goes…" he took a small silver tag between the two of them and broke it in half along the seam line it glowed for a second and he smiled. "The port's a bit away so they'll take some time, there's some drift wood over there that I saw, I'll make a fire so we can warm up…"

Xxx

"It's risky they might realize…" Heero said as Treize shut down the screen.

"It is, however you have to admit it is a good way all we have to do is take the right direction…" Wufei smiled "I'll do it…"

Treize smiled at the two "Very well then, as of this moment consider yourselves free to act at your own will until we are at the correct point."

Both Heero and Wufei nodded and saluted.

"After we leave this room we are not to speak of this, you are to carry out your missions with no further contact we cannot run the risk of Durandal or his pawns catching wind of our movements, after you leave this room Operation Phoenix has begun."

Heero moved to the door "Mission acknowledged." He pressed the open button to come face to face with Athrun who blinked.

"Field Marshal I hope I wasn't going to interrupt…" Athrun asked.

"No, you weren't Athrun what is it?" Treize asked.

"We've received a distress signal from Shinn, apparently it's near the coastal road I was about to ask if we could go retrieve him… using one of the high speed boats." Athrun asked.

Treize nodded "Heero, Wufei go with him and make sure Shinn is alright." He smiled and the two nodded as they steered Athrun out of the room and towards the hangar.

The door shut and Treize smiled _"The first move has been made Durandal your downfall has begun."_

Xxx

Shinn and the girl sat facing opposite directions as their cloths hung to dry by the fire "Are you from the nearby city? What's your name, do you understand?" he asked in a calm tone.

"My name is… Stella, city… I don't know…" Stella spoke to Shinn as he prodded the fire with a stick.

"Huh… well there must be someone who would worry if you were missing, your father, what about your mother?" Shinn asked.

Stella blinked "I'm with Neo, and Sting, and Auel… Father and Mother, I don't know…"

Shinn nodded "I see… something really terrible must have happened to you too…"

Stella looked over her shoulder at him "Terrible?"

Shinn stopped and looked back at her "No, sorry you're completely safe now… don't worry I'm here no matter what happens I'm ready and I'm gonna to protect you."

Stella blinked "You'll protect me? I won't die…"

Shinn smiled at her "You'll be fine, you wont die."

She turned back to looking at the far wall as Shinn smiled at her "Uhh… my name's Shinn, it's Shinn Asuka, understand?"

Stella looked back at him and smiled "Shinn…"

Shinn nodded "Yes, Shinn can you remember that?" he smiled at her.

She clasped her hands in front of her "Shinn…" she got up and walked over to her cloths and fished around in the pocket of her skirt.

Shinn blinked as she turned around holding something, he turned bright red and looked away averting his eyes _"Oh man… Not good Shinn, think of something… anything…"_ "I uhh… Ok... I uhh…" his eyes were wide when Stella held out a hand in front of his face holding a small pink shell.

"Here…" Stella smiled at him he blinked.

Shinn turned to look at her "For me… Ahhh…" He went a bright shade of red and closed his eyes shaking his head. "This is… for me…" he took the shell, he smiled at her "Thanks Stella…"

Stella smiled as she sat down next to him and giggled as Shinn looked away still embarrassed.

A short while later after they had dressed the small cove was lit by the lights from the approaching boat, "A distress signal while you're on leave, you just can't have a regular day off like everyone else can you Shinn…" Athrun yelled from the boat as Shinn came out of the small cave.

"Commander?" Shinn covered his eyes shielding himself from the light.

"How did you manage to get shipwrecked all the way out here, I thought you took a bike…" Wufei yelled.

"It's kind of a long story, but I wasn't shipwrecked…" Shinn yelled back, as Stella came out of the small cave in the cove and hid behind Shinn "Something happened…"

Athrun blinked as he saw her "This is going to be one interesting boat ride…"

As the two of them climbed into the boat and Stella sat in the back wrapped in a blanket Heero started to turn the boat towards the port again. "This girl here fell off the cliff and into the ocean, I dove in save her and brought her to shore, but then we were stranded…"

"Is she from Diocuia?" Athrun asked.

"Well she hasn't given me a clear answer on that…" Shinn blinked as Athrun looked at him.

Wufei blinked "What…"

"I think she lost her parents in the war, she probably survived something traumatic…" Shinn said looking at Wufei.

"I see… what's her name?" Wufei asked.

"Stella." Shinn smiled.

"And her home, did you find out?" Heero asked as he drove the boat.

"No not yet…" Shinn sighed.

"So the only thing we know about her is her name… we'll bring her back to the base and can't see if we can dig up some more information." Athrun smiled and looked up at the cliff face as they turned to head back.

"STELLA!" A boy's voice echoed from the top of the cliff where headlights could be seen aiming out and two figures on the cliffs.

"HAY STELLA, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SILLY GIRL!" another boy's voice yelled.

Stella jumped up and looked back at the Cliff "Sting, Auel!"

Wufei smiled "Looks like we won't have to search much… Miss. Stella please sit down we'll pick up the speed and see if we can catch them before they leave…"

Stella took her seat again and Heero gunned the engine pushing the boat up to its full speed in less than ten minutes they were in the harbor again and in a jeep heading up the coastal road.

Shinn saw the blue car that was on the cliff coming down in the opposite direction "Right here!"

Athrun looked at Heero "Stop the car…"

Heero slowed the car to a stop and hit the horn twice flagging the car down.

The blue car slowed as Stella turned and looked at them "That's Sting!" she cheered.

Sting blinked "Stella…" he looked back and saw her in the back of the car.

Auel stood and turned to look at it "That's a ZAFT Jeep…" they backed up before the two groups got out.

Sting smiled "Stella…"

"Sting!" Stella ran over.

Auel came up behind Sting and looked at the three wearing the black and green uniforms "Hold it… those are Preventer's uniforms… Treize told us about them…"

Sting made a motion for Auel to shut it as he caught Stella "Silly thing, what happened to you?" he looked at her.

"She fell into the ocean, luckily I just happened to be close by…" Shinn smiled at the two boys "What a relief you guys are here, we just wanted to help but we didn't know anything about her… we weren't quite sure what we were going to do…"

Sting smiled at him "Is that so… I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble… Thank you very much."

Heero looked at Auel who was averting his eyes _"I've seen these three before, when I reviewed the data from Armory one… they're the pilots of the three stolen machines… Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss…"_

Wufei turned the Jeep around and stopped next to the others, "Let's go…" he leaned out looking at the other three.

Athrun nodded "Right…"

Sting nodded "Again, we can't thank you enough; ZAFT and its soldiers have my gratitude…"

Stella looked at Shinn as they climbed into the Jeep again "Shinn, are you going?"

Shinn nodded and smiled at her "Sorry but I have to… It's alright, everything will be just fine now that you're back with your brothers that is…"

Stella looked crestfallen Shinn sighed "I uhh… look I'm sure we'll see each other again…"

Heero closed his eyes as he took over the driver's seat from Wufei "We have to go Shinn… you ready?"

Shinn blinked "Uhh… Yes sir."

Heero shifted into first and pulled out as they started away Shinn looked back "I'm sorry Stella, but I meant it really we'll meet again!"

Stella watched as they slowly shrank "Shinn…"

"I'll come and see you!" Shinn yelled right before they rounded the corner.

"I wouldn't advise that…" Heero spoke with a cold tone.

Athrun looked at him "And why is that?"

"Fraternizing with the enemy is a capital offense punishable by death…" Heero's tone was cold.

"What made you so frosty… was it the fact that we pulled you away from your planned dinner with Relena?" Wufei asked.

"I remember those three… from the Armory One footage, they were the pilots of the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss…" Heero's tone was cold as the other three's eyes shot wide.

"Why didn't you say something we could have captured them!" Athrun yelled.

"One, we aren't armed… we got caught off guard… two what good is capturing the pilots without the machines?" Heero asked.

"You're forgetting the third thing Heero…" Wufei smiled.

"There is no third thing, Shinn don't get mixed up with her if you do she'll only bring you pain in the long run…" Heero spoke calmly.

Wufei chuckled "You forget that wars have a strange way of having people switch sides… just look at us… how many times did we switch sides during Operation Meteor? Don't worry about it Shinn…"

Shinn nodded as they sped back towards the base.

Xxx

Kira entered the briefing room and the pilots stood and saluted him as he took his place at the head of the room "Alright, be seated this is our current state of affairs." The screen flipped to an image of the Suez canal "With ZAFT cutting off the route from the Indian Ocean to Suez it has forced the Orb fleet the long way around the cape of good hope. It's taken them some time to get here but they've made it, the plan is to allow the Dominion and the Minerva to initiate the assault."

"What…" Clotho gaped "And we're just supposed to sit back and let the ESUN do all the work?"

Kira shook his head and smiled "No… of course not, our orders from the Field Marshal are to standby until the Minerva uses it's mega particle cannon, when that happens we take it out and commence our attack."

"So Treize is going to use it as a signal?" Orga asked and smiled "He really is clever, did we get any messages from them?"

"Only one, that Operation Phoenix is go… and you know what that means…" Kira looked at the pilots.

They nodded "So we have to play the part of the rogue military unit that is taking no side in this conflict… just as the Gundam's did in the end of the last war and the Eve war…" Ryuta looked at Kira.

Kira smiled and nodded "It's all to lure Durandal out, to make him think that the ESUN is on shaky ground, to make him think he has control of the situation."

"Will I be?" Ryuta started to ask.

Kira nodded again "Yeah, you'll be going out in the Wing. I'm sure Heero will find that a little surprise."

"Then what are our orders do we have clearance?" Shani asked.

Kira shook his head "No… remember we have only clearance to take out the traitors and OZ Prize any of them get in your sights take them."

"What about ZAFT, and the ESUN?" Ryuta asked.

"If ZAFT gets in your way cripple their machines, if the other pilots get in your way do the same, if they look like they're going to do serious harm to you and you can't handle them, I authorize the use of class D flairs to allow for an escape." Kira smiled "But make it look realistic…"

Xxx

"I see… The Black Sea and the Sea of Marmara, if it were up to me, I'd wait for them here, and attack them when they arrive, we should confront them as that ship comes out of the strait, I think that's our best bet…" Yuna Roma Seiran smiled as he looked at the map table.

Neo nodded as Yuna continued, "ZAFT has the Minerva and I understand your concern with that ship and the Dominion, but that's the beauty of my plan if those ships are the core of their defense and we destroy them then their entire line will crumble."

Neo smirked "I see you're not the supreme commander of Orb for nothing… what's your take on the plan Colonel?" he looked to the man in the smoky black and blue uniform.

"It's a good plan, however… you're forgetting who's commanding those two ships… Treize Kushrenada such a simple plan won't work against a master tactician like Treize. Granted because the strait is narrow we have a limited amount of room to maneuver in, but that's where we have the advantage, we'll push in from the right driving them left into your forces Captain Roanoke."

Yuna looked at him "What makes…"

"Representative Seiran, sitting down in your room and reading a few books on naval strategy doesn't make you a veteran." The Colonel smiled "You have to know what it's like to have the blood of men on your hands for that title."

Yuna shrunk visibly before the veteran Colonel _"So this is the leader of OZ Prize…"_

"OZ Prize shall lead the attack, and if I'm lucky I'll get to settle my score with Treize…" the Colonel turned and Neo smiled.

"I'll look forward to it Colonel Farkill." Neo smiled at Valder Farkill as he exited the bridge towards the deck where a jet black grey and crimson red suit stood waiting for it's pilot.

Dr. Berg smiled "The Hydra will outperform those fluke's that my students developed, it was designed to hunt them down in the first place."

Neo looked at the elderly scientist "And what of the other machines?"

"The others are the Mercurius Shuivan, Vayeate Shuivan, and Leo Custom's N, R, and S. those are OZ Prize's machines. Then there are the machines developed for the Orb Union" he looked out at the machines "The Virgo II mobile dolls, they aren't much of a challenge for the Gundam's but for finishing off the mass produced units they are more than capable for the job."

Neo smiled as the Hydra launched being followed shortly by the other unit's of OZ Prize _"Today the Minerva will sink…"_

Xxx

"Distance to the Dardanelles three thousand." The radar operator said aboard the Minerva.

Talia nodded "Take us to condition red, lower the bridge! Prepare for anti warship and anti mobile suit combat."

Xxx

Treize smiled as he entered the bridge of the Dominion "Noin, I'll be joining you on the bridge for this battle." He smiled as he made his way to a seat in below the captain's chair.

Noin blinked "It's not like you to…"

"For this battle I must stay back and allow the events to unfold, this is to allow the opening moves to be completed." Treize smiled at Noin who blinked.

"_Treize has something planned… but what…"_ Noin nodded and turned "Arm Gottfried's and Valliant's!" she ordered.

Treize looked out the bridge window's _"When the Dark General of Destruction takes the field of battle, what shall they do? Duo, Wufei..."_

Xxx

Athrun zipped up his flight suit and picked up his helmet _"I never expected I'd have to fight the pilots I trained…"_

Athrun looked up as he heard a locker slam shut seeing Shinn gritting his teeth obviously angry "Shinn…"

"What!" Shinn snapped at him.

"I know what you feel like right now, but trust me it's a lot harder for me…" Athrun started walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that!" Shinn glared as Athrun reached him.

"I trained most of Orb's pilots after the war, for me… Its…" Athrun stopped as Shinn looked at him.

"If you can't shoot them down then don't fight." Yzak said as he shut his locker startling the other two.

"Yzak…" Athrun looked at him.

"You know I'm right Athrun, we talked about it back then… we agreed it would be nearly impossible to shoot down the Archangel after getting to know them so well." Yzak looked at him "And it's the same for you and those pilots…" they made their way into the ready room.

"You don't have to worry about that…" Dearka said from the door as he leaned against it "Orb has a minimal number of pilots from the looks of it…"

Yzak looked at him "What's… you can't be serious…" he looked at the screen showing the incoming suit types.

"Virgo II's great…" Athrun grimaced "Those things are on a whole other level when it comes to mobile dolls… and what about these unknown suits…" he looked at the six suits in the lead.

"Three look like Leo's but custom jobs… probably high performance types… one looks like a Gundam…" Dearka looked at Athrun "It's them alright…"

They entered the elevator to the hangar "Shinn, I'll say this once… don't get caught off guard, we wont be able to protect you in this one, OZ alone was a serious handful their pilots all trained to the point where they could match us, with the mobile dolls on their side it will be a serious fight…" Yzak said as he made his way out of the elevator towards the Blu Duel.

Shinn looked up seeing the orange ZGMF X-2000 GOUF Ignited that Heine piloted standing next to the Savior. _"It's them, they were the ones who killed Representative Attha… why am I feeling angry her family is responsible for…"_

Xxx

Yuna smiled "Right, let's get started commence operation Dardanus Dawn!"

Captain Todaka and the sub captain looked over at him and gaped Yuna blinked "What you mean that you don't know… The son of Zeus and Electra, it's where the name of this strait came from, Greek mythology, cool name for an operation eh?" he winked at the two commanders.

Todaka grimaced _"Please I don't care if I die let a stray round hit the bridge and kill this traitorous bastard…"_ he looked at the sub captain "Begin launching the mobile suit teams."

The sub captain nodded "Begin launching mobile suit teams, teams one, two, and four lift off!"

Xxx

"Activate Igelstellungs, all weapons free!" the sub captain on the John Paul Jones ordered.

The captain smirked "Orb's pretty gung ho eh? Considering how far they had to travel to get here…"

Neo smirked "They're energetic because they still have something they desperately want to protect. Such people have great strength, let us pray that they emerge victorious it would be a great relief if we could finally take out those ships…"

Xxx

"Thermal ID twenty signals at one O'clock mam, checking thermal patterns they're mobile suits, identifying Orb Murasame's and Astray's… wait, another forty suits are following identifying Virgo II class mobile dolls!"

Talia nodded "Launch the Joule and Zala teams ascend, ten to port!" she ordered.

Xxx

The Aegis class cruisers opened fire with a barrage of missiles and cannon fire as the mobile suits clashed over the strait the Minerva and Dominion opened fire with their smaller armaments and missiles ripping into the enemy mobile suits and dolls.

Heero rolled flying high above the suits looking for the carrier _"Where is their command ship?"_

The Black Gundam from OZ prize slowed with the other five suits "Attention Preventers, I hereby issue a challenge to Treize Kushrenada come out and face me if you dare!" his voice was cold and filled with death laced in his words.

The pilots slowed as the Orb forces pulled back holding an attack line almost like they were circling for a duel between two combatants.

"I must decline, for there are two on this battlefield who have more of a right than I do Valder…" Treize's voice echoed across the battlefield.

"And who would that be?" Valder scoffed "None of your pilots are worthy of my prowess!"

"Two people you have caused great pain to are present this day, the first lost everything in a sequence of events from his friends to his family, he lost so many of his loved ones that he believes death itself follows him." Treize spoke calmly.

Heero looked down at the Deathscythe Hell "Duo…"

Hilde opened a channel with Duo "Duo don't…"

"It's him… that bastard… he killed them…" Duo's voice echoed across the channels shaking with rage "You killed…"

Valder's laugh echoed in their ears a cold heartless laugh "It's that pathetic orphan, I remember now to think that crybaby who stole that Leo to try to save that priest and nun who protected the rebels actually became a Gundam pilot! Its pure irony at its best I remember that day when I ordered the troops to open fire on the Maxwell church!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Duo roared as he kicked the Deathscythe to it's full speed charging past Hilde drawing the beam scythe as he went.

"Duo NO!" Heero yelled as he rolled his friend blindly charging at Valder.

Valder smirked as he activated the two shoulder claws and they opened revealing two beam cannons mounted in them "Now die like the pathetic cowards who were your parents!" he fired the Deathscythe took the hits the high powered beams scalding the surface of the armor as Duo closed.

"DIE YOU MURDERER!" Duo lifted the scythe high the shroud spread wide arching high like a devil's wings before he could strike the beam cannon mounted on the shoulder swung up and fired forcing him to dodge the high powered beam.

Valder dropped behind the Deathscythe Hell and smirked "Just as pathetic as you were then…" The claws latched onto the cloaks hinge points "Enjoy your last moments on this world boy, perhaps you should cry like you did when you found the nun still alive and she died as you tried to save her…"

"You forget Valder, there was a second…" Treize's voice echoed across the battlefield.

Valder smirked the Deathscythe trying to struggle against the powerful claws holding the shroud that he couldn't get around to get to Valder "And who would that be…"

"Your first assignment against Operation Meteor… do you remember it?" Treize asked.

Valder laughed as he remembered "Ah yes the purging of that old colony in the L five cluster, Colony A0206, I remember that was the first time I had seen a Gundam. The pilot was pathetic and when the beam cannon he was using ran out of energy the prototype Leo protected him, and it turned out to be his wife, what a pathetic man needing to be protected by a woman!" he laughed as Duo stopped struggling realizing who his ally was.

"_Wufei… this bastard killed his…"_ Duo looked at the Altron.

Wufei snarled "You…"

Mayu looked at Wufei "Wufei don't…"

"YOU COWARD! YOU KILLED HER!" he charged the Altron launched its arms latching onto the Hydra and whipped it off of the Deathscythe towards the sea.

Mayu watched as the Deathscythe and Altron battled the Hydra being pushed back again and again _"Wufei and Duo can't get the upper hand on this guy… he's a monster…" _

Wufei glared and then looked at the Minerva and smirked he opened a line with Duo "Duo lure him towards the Minerva we'll use the positron cannon to vaporize this bastard!"

Duo smirked "Done!" he rolled and took a slash at the Hydra before dropping away towards the surface making Valder follow him firing as Duo rolled through the shots.

Wufei gave chase _"He'll have to be held in position for this to work… the Altron… no Nataku has the strength to do this!"_ "Minerva take aim and ready the Tannhauser we're going to vaporize this bastard for what he did!"

Talia blinked as Treize opened a line and nodded to her "Give them what they want."

Talia nodded "Thirty to port, establish the Tannhauser's firing axis, once they're in position we'll fire!"

Arthur nodded as the Minerva started to turn slowly.

The Deathscythe slowed and Duo readied himself keeping an eye on the Minerva as it slowly turned.

Valder closed and slowed "Finally ready to face your death boy?" he chuckled "I'll make it swift and painless for you."

Duo laughed catching Valder off guard "The only one who's gonna die here today is you Farkill! Now Wufei!" he yelled as Wufei latched on with the Arms of the Altron the two more powerful arms of the Altron holding it in place.

Wufei laughed a cold laugh "Now die Farkill, for the pain of our loved ones!"

Farkill watched as the Minerva's front opened revealing the massive positron cannon _"Clever… but not good enough."_ "You're a fool thinking you can kill me that easily…" he flicked a switch and the legs of the Hydra retracted up under the skirt armor revealing even more thrusters and activated them at full power as the Cannon readied to fire pulling the Altron into the firing line as he rammed the Deathscythe into the ocean surface.

Wufei's eyes widened in horror _"The Altron cant…"_

"FIRE!" Arthur ordered not realizing who was in the firing line. The cannons charge started to spark within the housing as it readied to fire it was too late Wufei couldn't do a thing.

A green beam streaked down from the sky and sliced through the Tannhauser causing the cannon to explode within its housing shredding the bow of the Minerva! The explosion knocked away all three of the combatants from the ship.

"What was that! From where!" Quatre yelled as he looked around for the beam's source.

The source soon made itself known as the Freedom streaked down from the cloud bank and slowed firing on the mobile dolls.

Shinn's eyes went wide "What the…"

"The Freedom… Kira!" Athrun said as the Savior slowed.

The white black and blue Freedom opened a line across the battlefield "Attention Orb Forces, this is your only chance lay down your arms and turn over the traitor Yuna Roma Seiran." His voice was cold.

The Archangel burst through the water surface as the Minerva descended and crash landed on the water from the damage launching its remaining machines in the process at the lead was the pink and red Strike Rouge "I am the Orb Union's chief representative Cagalli Yula Attha, I beg you lay down your arms and turn the traitors over."

"Cagalli…" Athrun smiled tears running down his face.

"It is true that for various reasons I have been forced from power but it is still I Cagalli Yula Attha who holds the seat of Chief Representative of the Orb Union, lay down your arms!" Cagalli ordered calmly.

Xxx

Neo picked up the phone on the bridge of the John Paul Jones and called the Orb Union's flagship the Takemikazuchi "Yuna Roma Seiran, how do you explain this?" he ordered.

Yuna picked up the phone "Well you see… its…" he stuttered.

"Who is that person!" Neo glared at him "Is she really your countries representative, if so then why did she wait until this moment to appear out of nowhere with that ship and then order your forces to withdrawal!"

Todaka looked at Yuna _"How will you slip out of this one Seiran the noose is already around your neck?"_

"Unless I get a satisfactory answer IMMEDEATLY, things will get very sticky very quickly for both you and your nation, do I make myself clear?" Neo glared at him.

"Yes… well it's just…. Umm… what I'm trying to say is…" Yuna grit his teeth "She's just… The preventers were the ones responsible in the first place she's an imposter, it's a ploy by the ESUN to make us surrender Lady Cagalli died at their hands!"

"That's all we needed to hear." Neo smiled.

Yuna hung up the phone and Todaka looked at him "Lord Yuna what are you talking about!"

"That's the Strike Rouge sir, and look at the crest that's Lady Cagalli's" the sub captain gaped at him.

"Shut up you two, that's an order, just because it's her crest and her mobile suit doesn't mean that it's her! Those bastards had her suit aboard that ship they left her to die like Lord Uzumi!"

Todaka was awestruck _"This man… deserves to die… that's Cagalli's voice I know they made it out."_ "You're wrong sir." He looked at Yuna calmly "With respect for Lady Cagalli and the Orb Union you are a traitor."

"If you don't attack then the Earth Forces will attack us and our country, you will be responsible for letting it burn… so I'll give you this second chance Todaka, Attack." Yuna glared at Todaka.

Todaka grit his teeth and turned to face the front _"Lady Cagalli, Commander Yamato please make it out of this alive and bring our nation back to us."_ "Aim missiles at those unknown mobile suits…" he ordered calmly.

Yuna smirked "Good choice captain."

The bridge broke out into a murmur "Sir we can't…"

Todaka looked at the sub captain "Don't trust their deception, we can't trust the rebels." He said as the Sub captain looked at him shocked.

"OPEN FIRE!" Yuna ordered.

"FIRE!" Todaka yelled.

Xxx

Kira and the others watched in horror as the Aegis class cruisers opened fire and a wall of anti mobile suit and anti ship missiles streaked towards them, Kira and the others within his unit pulled forward and opened fire the missiles erupted in a wall of fire as they were taken out by the eight mobile suits.

Kira glared "Zero-One, mission is go, intercept and eliminate the traitor!" he ordered, his voice echoed across the channels.

"Mission acknowledged, I'll kill Yuna Roma Seiran." A voice said as a high speed craft broke through the clouds and streaked down along the water's surface towards the Orb Fleet.

Heero blinked as he got a good view of the suit as it streaked along the water's surface towards the fleet _"The Wing!" _he rolled and flew down following the suit at high speed as it streaked through the mobile dolls trying to hit it rolling and dodging the shots.

Yzak watched the two "What's going on, Archangel can you read me!" he yelled.

The pilots each tried to hail the ship as it closed on the Orb fleet when Nicol finally gave up and flew towards them "Cagalli, guys can you read me…" his voice trailed off as the Strike Rouge turned and fired on him the shot ripping through the Trikeros shield and exploding.

The pilots all watched as it happened the other suits guarded the Strike Rouge as it flew back towards the ship aiming their guns at all sides in the battle.

Noin opened a channel with the pilots "Attention all ESUN pilots, assume the Archangel is hostile, if they take a shot at you return fire!"

xxx

Duo grit his teeth as he and Wufei rolled and dodged the attacks from the Hydra as it drove them back. _"Damn it Kira guys what are you thinking!"_

Wufei smirked _"Operation Phoenix, like a bird that rises from the ashes Orb too shall rise again."_ He punched in the private channel "Hey Kira, long time…"

Kira smirked "Little busy right now Wufei… what is it?"

"Mind giving us a hand with this guy, I was kind of hoping you'd let the Minerva fire…" Wufei smiled, "This guy is…"

"Valder Farkill… I know… but it's gonna have to look like I'm firing at all three of you so…" Kira smiled.

"Yeah just don't miss and nail the cockpit…" Wufei smirked.

The Freedom rolled and dove on the combatants taking aim he fired nailing the thrusters of the Hydra rolling he fired the rail cannons into the Deathscythe Hell the shells ripping through the active cloak and causing it to hit the ocean surface in a large wall of water.

Wufei smirked as he launched the arms at the Freedom "I'm not going to make this easy Kira…"

"Yeah…" Kira smirked as he typed in ZERO "Neither will I…" he rolled in close along the arms before getting point blank ramming the Altron with the shield and using his beam saber to cut the right arm off before flipping over and kicking the Altron into the sea.

Xxx

Heero smiled as he punched in the code "Zero-One confirm code name."

The Wing rolled around an Aegis cruiser being followed by the Wing Zero at high speed closing on the carrier "Code name Odin Lowe, it's been some time brother."

"Ryuta I'll guess that your code name was Mom's idea… either way, we can't take him out yet… we need to wait a bit…" Heero rolled over a Kuraokami Destroyer and leveled off next to the Wing.

"Why not… it's best if we…" Ryuta looked at Heero on the screen.

"Because, he's aboard the Takemikazuchi and that's Captain Todaka's ship, if we can we have to force him to abandon ship." Heero rolled and sped up.

"Well then… " Ryuta smiled.

Xxx

Arthur looked back at Talia "Captain maybe we…"

"Would you settle down for a moment… our ship is at a serious disadvantage here… what's going on, I can barely make any sense out of this, I can't see Orb actually withdrawing their forces now…" Talia sighed _"What is Captain Ramius thinking…"_ she looked at the Archangel _"What are they trying to accomplish, and why are they firing on us?"_

Xxx

Neo smiled as the Windam's, Chaos, Gaia, Abyss, the Blu Duel, Verde Buster, and Strike Noir launched "Good… there was a little confusion with that strange interlude but it looks to have worked out to our advantage… now that it's wounded now's our chance to take out the Minerva!"

The pilots smirked "Lemme at it, I've been waiting for this chance…" Auel smirked.

"Don't get cocky, after all… it's time we show those dirty coordinators who has the upper hand!" Mudie smirked as she followed Sven and Shams.

"_Colonel Treize… what did you find…"_ Sven thought as he flew into the battle.

Xxx

Athrun rolled through the shots from the Chaos "Damn it! What the hell's going on!" he gave chase as he saw Heine and Shinn cutting through any suits that got close to the Minerva.

Rey and Lunamaria were on the deck supporting them taking out any suits they missed.

Heine rolled and opened fire with a multi barreled beam gun mounted on the forearm ripping through a Murasame that closed before drawing the beam sword in the shield of the GOUF.

The Gaia opened fire on Heine from the shoreline after he took out a Windam "Ahhh you little pest!" he rolled and flew towards the Gaia extending the Slayer Whip crashing into the Gaia sending an electrical surge through the suit.

Stella screamed in pain as the electrical blasts went through the suit she jumped back and transformed into the mobile suit mode taking aim with the beam rifle only to watch in horror as the whip wrapped around the rifle.

Heine smirked "This is no ZAKU pal, NO ZAKU!" he pressed the switch sending a powerful surge through the whip forcing the Gaia to drop the rifle before it blew up.

Stella glared "BASTARD!" she drew the beam saber and readied to fight the GOUF she charged.

Heine glared and ducked under the first strike before she came back around and he blocked it with the shield being knocked away.

Xxx

"Four mobile suits off of Minerva's starboard!" Chandra looked down to Murrue from his station

Murrue nodded "Fire in between don't hit their mobile suits!" she ordered.

Chandra nodded and looked down to Natarle.

Natarle smiled "Aim Gottfried's and Valliant's for the ones attacking the Dominion, FIRE!" she ordered as the Archangel opened up the large caliber linear cannon slugs streaking past the Dominion as the beams from the Gottfried's forced the mobile suits to break off their attack on the Minerva.

Xxx

Arthur gaped "But Captain, that ship helped us…"

Talia looked at it "They start off by destroying our cannon, now they're helping us what's going on here? It's absurd but could they be here solely because they want to stop this battle?"

Xxx

Shinn flew forward "Commander Yamato please respond!" he watched as the Freedom closed at high speed before rolling and cutting the arm off of the Impulse.

Shinn watched as it slowed and fired it's linear cannons into the water at the Abyss hitting it in the back destroying its main thrusters forcing it to retreat.

Heine glared from the shore "Who in the world is he! THIS IS GETTING CRAZY!"

Kira rolled and closed on the two on the shore _"I think it's time…"_

The Gaia launched itself off of the shore at the Freedom in its mobile armor mode only to have Kira roll dodging the attack and cutting the front arms off of the suit before kicking it into the ocean.

Athrun closed "Kira stop it, what's going on why are you fighting against us!" _"This is just like back then… we fought against all sides but why is he fighting…"_

Heine opened fire with the multi barreled gun mounted on the forearm "Attacking all of us, what in the hell makes you so special!"

Kira dodged the shots with ease the ZERO system calculating the movements of the suit to a precise degree not a single one hit as he closed he cut the arm off of the GOUF "What in the…" Heine blinked.

Athrun blinked "Kira…"

"Don't worry…" a voice echoed in his ears.

"Who…" he looked at the screen as it went blank and the four letters appeared Z.E.R.O. "The… it's the…"

"That's right…" Another voice said in his ears "The ZERO system, that's correct Athrun you should know how to use it right?" the voice asked.

"_It can't be… your dead…"_ Athrun thought then heard several voices join in laughing.

"Only our physical forms died, you have to think more broadly when it comes to existence…" the voice said again the man almost laughing in his ears "But for now… that is all…"

Stella glared as she pushed the Gaia up in the shallows "You little… Nobody does that to me!" she activated the two beam blades and launched herself at the Freedom.

Heine closed on the Freedom and blinked as he heard an alarm blaring in his ear "Huh what…" his eyes went wide as he saw the Gaia.

Athrun charged ramming the GOUF out of the way with the flight mode of the Savior just before the Gaia could hit it "Heine!"

They rolled and watched as the Freedom spun and kicked the Gaia away again the Chaos flew past and caught the machine flying away as the Orb and Earth Forces fleets launched a return signal.

Athrun held the GOUF "You alright?"

"Yeah but… how did you?" Heine asked.

"The ZERO system… the higher reaction time it can give a pilot an edge… but I'd like to know why Kira and the Orb Branch…" Athrun paused as he watched the Orb Branch flying back into the Archangel.

"Kira… you mean the pilot of that suit, you know him." Heine blinked.

"He's an old friend, and commander of the Orb Branch's units Kira Yamato pilot of the XXXG-01F Freedom.

Xxx

Noin looked down at Treize who smiled as the Archangel turned away and slowly dove into the sea "Field Marshal, I doubt you'll tell me but what in the hell just happened?"

Treize smiled as he looked up at her "The Opening moves to Operation Phoenix, the operation to help Orb rise from the ashes of war."

Noin blinked "Operation Phoenix…"

"Operation parameters are classified beyond those who need to know… so after this have the Officers report to the briefing room." Treize stood and walked from the bridge.

Noin looked at the Archangel as it submerged again _"Just what is going on here…"_

Xxxxxx

Another chapter complete, and holy hell Heine survived? Yeah I think Heine has a little bigger role to play in the long run so… NO ZAKU PAL NO ZAKU!

Yeah I thought it would be nifty to see Ryuta using the skills he's been learning and what better machine to put him in than the XXXG-01W Wing yeah guys Wing clawed its way back from being nearly destroyed by Libra to become the suit of Heero's little brother, now the question comes what is Operation Phoenix and why is it so highly classified… Treize?

"In this game of chess, one must hide his movements to eventually win." Treize smiled as he walked over.

Now for the… what in the…

*Screen goes black*

"Hi…" a voice says "We thought you will probably ask a question about us… well no we're not telling until we see you next chapter." The voice almost had a smirk as it spoke.

GET THE HELL OFF MY COMPUTER DAMN IT!

The voices erupted into laughter.

"How about, this ald…" the screen flashed a bright high powered light and ald passed out.

*THWUMP!*

"See you next time…" a white grin appeared on the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

Hay guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

Edit: 7/9/11 - Had an error dealing with names, it is fixed.

As always please read, review, and vote in the poll, and I'd like to take this moment to bring something into the light, the preventers ranking system is seemingly very confusing and… Oh Heine can you come over here?

"Yeah… time to clarify this… it's a mixture of Naval and Army ranks… depending on the role of the person." Heine smiled.

Thanks… So, now… huh?  
*THWACK*

"NO ZAKU PAL NO ZAKU!" Heine yelled as he clubbed Ald over the head.

xxxxxx

Ch 11

The Minerva and Dominion were docked at Turkios off of the sea of Marmara while the Minerva was receiving repairs from the battle. "I'm told that the parts are on their way from Diocuia mam…" the chief mechanic looked over at Talia as she looked at the bow of the Minerva. "It happened just as we were firing the Tannhauser, as a result the bow took significant damage…"

Talia sighed as she turned and looked back over at the body bags of the unlucky members of the crew that were caught in the explosion of the positron cannon.

"Quite honestly, this is going to take some time mam…" the mechanic looked at her.

Talia nodded "Yes… I know, anyway I'd appreciate you moving quickly on this… I'm sorry I'm always putting pressure on you."

The mechanic smiled "its ok captain, I understand."

Talia smiled and nodded to him before turning and making her way towards the ship again _"We were lucky and unlucky at the same time… If the Freedom hadn't shot the Tannhauser at that moment Wufei would be dead… but at the same time we lost members of the crew."_ She looked over at the bow again _"Just what is going through Captain Ramius's mind?"_

Xxx

Athrun and the other pilots watched as the last of the body bags was loaded into the remains trucks "Just what were they thinking?" Nicol asked.

"I don't know… but…" Quatre started.

"But nothing, they fired at us is it possible that they actually didn't make it… after all it would only take Orb a small amount of time to find the Archangel… hell it could be in Phantom Pain's hands." Yzak glared at the truck as it slowly drove away.

"That's just it… they fired at all sides, even Phantom Pain, why would they shoot at their own side? Why would they fire at both of us unless they had a point to get across?" Quatre asked looking at the others.

Heine blinked "You make a point Quatre, I may not know them but why would they fly in and attack all sides, with their help we could have easily taken out their forces…"

"They said that one of the traitors was amongst the Orb Union's forces… could they…" Dearka looked at Athrun.  
"I just don't see Cagalli authorizing the use of armed force to go after them… even then if they did why wouldn't they join us why did they leave?" Athrun looked at Heero who shrugged.

"This makes no sense…" Duo groaned as he leaned against the wall "and what's worse is that even though Kira took us down he did some serious damage to all of our units… the only ones that escaped real damage were the Wing Zero and the Savior…"

"How long until the active cloak is repaired?" Nicol asked Duo.

Duo laughed "It will be at least a week or more for the parts for the active cloak… we had the Gundanium to do the repairs to the armor but it still scared the hell out of me any lower and it would have went right through the reactor."

Wufei nodded "Kira's improved…"

Shinn looked at them "So, what do we do?"

"You and the rest of you do nothing, we're going to find out what the hell's going on…" Dearka looked at Athrun who nodded.

"They weren't using the normal frequencies… They probably don't want any contact with us…" Nicol looked at the others who nodded.

The older pilots started towards the Dominion leaving the four from Athrun's team standing there before they started back towards the Minerva.

Xxx

Treize looked at the pilots "So you wish to try to contact the Archangel…"

"Yes, this just doesn't make sense… I mean Treize they took you to the ESUN why would they turn their guns on us?" Dearka looked at him.

Treize nodded "it is true they recovered me, however… I'm not going to allow all of you to go track down the Archangel."

Heero nodded "Alright then… Athrun, Trowa, and myself will go find them…"

Treize smiled as he looked at Heero "Make it four, that way if you have to split up you have someone to cover you."

Athrun looked over at the others "Yzak, between us four we can manage."

"Very well then, leave the base and keep in contact, I authorize you to take your machines just as a precaution…" Treize stood as the pilots made their way to the exit "Heero, wait for a moment…"

As the others exited Heero waited near the door as it shut Treize spoke "If by any chance you're followed or being followed I authorize full force, if one of Durandal's pieces decides to spy…"

Heero nodded "I suspect they'll use one of the pilots from the Minerva, most likely Rey or Lunamaria… that would make the most sense tactically."

Treize nodded "If it turns out to be one of them and not some nameless special forces agent bring them in… otherwise…"

"What about the others, do I have authorization to bring them in on the plan if needed?" Heero asked.

Treize nodded "Only if needed, try to leave Athrun and Yzak out of it unless absolutely necessary."

"Mission acknowledged." Heero smiled as he pressed the door and exited leaving Treize in the briefing room.

Xxx

Shinn blinked as he watched Athrun and Yzak head across the hangar in civilian clothes to their machines and head up the lifts "Hay Commander what's going on?"

"They're going out with Heero and Trowa, two from each ship to find the Archangel…" Nicol said as he watched the hatches close on the Savior and Blu Duel before making their way towards the catapults and launched

"Hay!" Lunamaria ran over "Who was that?"

"It was the commanders they launched to go track down the Archangel… why?" Shinn asked.

Xxx

Talia looked over at the door as the bell rang "Yes, who is it?"

"It's Rey Za Burrel mam, do you have a moment?" Rey asked.

"Come in…" Talia smiled as the door opened and Rey walked in carrying a disc in his hand.

"Captain we just received some interesting news… apparently the Earth Forces left some sort of facility in the region according to reports from the locals." Rey looked at her as he handed her the disc.

Talia blinked and put the disc in her computer "That is interesting news Rey, but why didn't Yzak or Athrun bring this to me?" she looked at the map on her screen marking the location of the facility.

"They didn't tell you, they left about ten minutes ago to track down the Archangel with Heero and Trowa." Rey looked at Talia who looked shocked.

"Where did they get the authorization for that?" Talia asked.

"Field Marshal Kushrenada mam…" Rey looked at her "If you give me five minutes I can go after them if you wish…"

Talia thought for a moment "The chairman said he was interested in the Archangel's whereabouts and I think he even asked Athrun if he would contact him if they found it…"

"I'll go after them right away then." Rey started to turn for the door.

"Wait Rey, I need you to help with the facility that the locals informed us about, send Lunamaria after them… they shouldn't be too hard to track down…" Talia looked at him and Rey nodded.

Xxx

Athrun slid his index finger across the electronic GPS map in the car "I'll bet they're close they're probably off of the coast somewhere in the vicinity if we check the frequencies we know we might find them…"

"Yeah sure Zala like they want us to find them that easily…" Yzak glared as he drove down the coastal road.

"It's a starting point, we should check the docks…" Trowa suggested.

Heero looked up "We might not have to do all that much in the lines of searching…"

"What makes you say that Heero?" Trowa asked and looked at him as they passed some steps and he blinked "Yzak stop!"

Yzak slammed on the breaks and spun around in his seat "What the hell Trowa!"

Athrun looked back the road "Miriallia!"

Miriallia turned and looked at them, "Athrun Zala…" she blinked as the others got out of the car.

"Perfect…" Yzak smiled "Just the right person to help us find a missing warship…"

Miriallia walked over "What brings you four…"

"The Dominion and Minerva are in the port town not far up the coast…" Trowa smiled at her as he leaned on the back of the car.

"I guessed that much… I saw the battle…" Miriallia looked at them.

"Then you can guess what brings us this way." Heero looked at her and she sighed.

"Why do you want to contact the Archangel?" Miriallia looked at them.

"We want to find out what the hell they were thinking jumping into the battle like that… hell they even fired at us we want some answers!" Yzak glared "What the hell is Kira thinking!"

Miriallia sighed "I know of a way to get in touch with them, it won't be easy but as long as it's just you guys, it's fine."

Trowa nodded "We have about a week we need to get in contact with them by then…"

Miriallia nodded "If they get the message quickly enough you can have your meeting by tomorrow…"

"Thanks Miriallia, once we find a hotel we'll contact you." Athrun smiled at her.

Miriallia smiled and started to walk back towards the market of the town.

Xxx

"A reconnaissance mission, that's what you want us to do?" Shinn gaped.

"That's right, it's a formal order straight from headquarters." Arthur looked at the pilots "We've received some information from a local resident, apparently there's some kind of research facility connected with the Earth Alliance in the backwoods of the area. There's not much happening there now but it is of significant size… and in the past the locals have noticed a lot of vehicles, including mobile suits coming and going, we want you pilots to head out early tomorrow morning and check on it…"

"You want to use us for this lame job?" Shinn groaned. "What a waste of talent…"

"Alright, that's enough Shinn." Rey looked at him, Duo and the other pilots stood.

"This job is certainly not lame… what if for example you find an armory filled with weapons?" Arthur asked.

Shinn blinked "Oh yeah…"

"Gentlemen, do your best…" Arthur said as the pilots stood and gave him a salute before he left.

"He's right… you know." Duo looked at the map.

"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this..." Dearka looked at the site the area around it marked as Lodonia.

Nicol blinked "What makes you say that Dearka?"

"I don't know… but Athrun seemed… a little off after the battle, like he'd seen a ghost or something…" Dearka looked at the other older pilots.

"What do you mean by that, I mean we did see the Archangel and it did give us a serious eye opener…" Shiho looked at him "It was hard not to be surprised even with the rumors it was like seeing a ghost appear out of nowhere…"

"That's not it… it was more like when Treize showed up… like I don't know…" Dearka groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Dearka, quit thinking so hard you have smoke coming out of your ears…" Heine smiled at Dearka as the others laughed.

Xxx

Lunamaria looked down from her hotel across the street from where the older pilots were staying _"Why did Captain Gladys ask me to tail the older pilots… she doesn't seriously think…"_ she sighed as she walked back over to her bed and sat down "Why am I even bothering thinking about it…"

Xxx

Trowa looked over at Heero "So when are you going to fill me in?"

Heero looked up from cleaning his gun at the desk "What?"

"You've been hiding something for the past bit Heero, and you've looked out that window more times than you would otherwise… I looked." Trowa looked at him.

Heero nodded and went back to cleaning his gun "So which one is it?"

"Lunamaria, she's the one tailing us… so are you going to tell me why?" Trowa looked at him.

Heero sat the cleaning brush down and looked over at Trowa "Operation Phoenix, the parameters are to draw Durandal out while the ESUN restores Cagalli to power in the Orb Union, apparently there was an attempt on Lacus's life from ZAFT, the Orb Union's assassins were from OZ Prize, they were lucky, the two different teams ended up fighting allowing for their escape."

"So who all's in on the mission?" Trowa asked as he looked out of the window again up at Lunamaria's window.

"The Archangel, Wufei, Myself, Treize, Zechs, Noin, and now you we're keeping anyone who might be on Durandal's side out of this…" Heero went back to cleaning his gun.

Trowa nodded "Alright then… how do we deal with Lunamaria?" he blinked as he heard the slide click on Heero's pistol.

"If she gets in too deep…" Heero looked at Trowa who looked concerned "We bring her to Treize, however if it's just some Special Forces agent we take him out…"

Trowa nodded "Meyrin would kill me if I hurt Lunamaria…"

Heero smirked before pulling out his combat knife and starting to sharpen it.

Xxx

"Captain…" Chandra looked over at her.

Murrue and the other officers looked over "What is it Chandra?"

"There's an incoming message from… Miriallia." He transferred it to the screen.

Murrue read it "I saw an angel at the Dardanelles, I'd like to see it again, the Red Knight, The Clown, the White Wolf, and the Falling Angel are also looking for the Blue Knight and the Princess. Please respond, Miriallia."

"Who are the Red Knight, Clown, White Wolf, and Falling Angel?" Lacus asked looking at Cagalli.

"Athrun's the Red Knight…" Kira looked at her "Trowa's the clown, the White wolf…"

"Yzak…" Andrew looked at them "But who's…"

"Heero… it's a Reference to the Zero's upgrade's…" Erica smiled.

"It was forwarded to us via the terminal right?" Murrue asked.

"Yes mam…" Chandra responded.

"I saw an angel at the Dardanelles, Miriallia must have been in the vicinity of the battle." Natarle smiled and Murrue nodded.

"She was away when the attack happened in Orb, she's a freelance news photographer these days mam…" Arnold looked at Murrue who nodded.

"Someone could be setting up a trap…" Andrew looked at them and Natarle nodded.

"With enough investigating they would know that Miriallia knew how to contact us…" Natarle looked at the other commanders who nodded.

"But… the message is a little too clever for that, and they used the 'Terminal' only members of the Preventers know about the Sweeper Groups cover over here." Erica smiled "The boys are trying to get a hold of us… and if Heero's with them it's official."

Kira nodded "I'll meet them, alone bringing the Archangel up would be too risky…"

"No, I'm going with you…" Cagalli looked at Kira who blinked.

Murrue sighed "It would probably be best if you two go…"

"We'll have Orga, Clotho, and Shani on standby if you need backup." Natarle smiled.

Xxx

"Alright, we'll be ready…" Athrun hung up the phone as Yzak finished pulling on his coat.

"Time for our little rendezvous…" Yzak smiled as they both made their way to exit the room.

Xxx

Lunamaria blinked as she watched Yzak and Athrun rush from the room _"What's going on…" _ she rushed from her room grabbing the bag of electronic surveillance equipment on her way.

Xxx

The pilots landed near the facility "Alright this is the place…" Duo said across their channels, the Gundam's, Rey's ZAKU and Heine's GOUF landed next to the entrance and the pilots descended the lifts.

"Looks pretty rundown for a recently deserted research lab…" Heine said as he walked over looking at the darkened stairway.

"It's all the more likely to be more important… if they wanted to hide something they'd use a facility either heavily guarded or disguised… the ones they really don't want found are both…" Nicol looked over at the wall "Yep… this is the place…"

Wufei looked "They rigged this whole place to go up… figures we'll have to be careful."

Dearka looked down into the darkened facility _"My gut instinct is screaming that something's not right…"_ he drew his pistol and started down.

Xxx

Kira helped Cagalli up the last bit of the cliff face and they looked around the ruins of the old site "This is the place…"

"Kira!" Miriallia yelled as she ran down to them.

"Miriallia." Kira smiled wearing his civilian clothes as he walked over.

"You know, I couldn't believe my eyes when I actually realized it was actually the Freedom flying around out there… Though I did hear about the attempt on Cagalli's life…" Miriallia looked at Cagalli who walked up next to him.

"So where are the others?" Cagalli asked.

Miriallia sighed and nodded towards the sea where four machines flew in from.

"It's that Red one…" Kira blinked as it landed along with the Wing Zero, Heavyarms, and the Blu Duel.

Athrun, Heero, Trowa, and Yzak lowered themselves to the ground and walked over "Kira, Cagalli…" Athrun looked at them.

Kira looked at them "Athrun…"

"What the hell Kira!" Yzak glared at him "What in the hell's going on? Why the hell…" he stopped as Athrun turned to look at him.

"So mind filling us in Kira… why did you guys resurface why did you show up at that battle…" Athrun looked at Kira.

"Athrun… why didn't you come back?" Cagalli asked "Why didn't you look for us?"

"Because until recently I thought you guys didn't make it… all of us did…" Athrun looked at them.

Heero glanced towards the small ridge about fifty yards away _"Yep… she's here and listening to the whole conversation…"_ he caught Lunamaria's hair in sharp contrast to the rocks _"Good thing we didn't train them in the use of camouflage…"_

"So… is that your machine there?" Kira nodded towards the Savior.

Athrun nodded "Yeah… the Savior's mine…"

"Then you fought in that battle the other day…" Kira looked at Athrun.

"Yes I was there, because I'm presently assigned as a commander aboard the Minerva…" Athrun's words made Cagalli's and Kira's eyes widen.

"Athrun… no you rejoined ZAFT!" Cagalli looked like she was just hit across the face.

"The Minerva was assigned to ZAFT's branch of the Preventers she's one of ours…" Yzak said causing them both to relax a bit "So mind explaining why the hell you shot at us, at all of us? Hell any closer Kira and you guys would have taken out Nicol and Duo, you missed the reactor on the Deathscythe by less than a meter."

"We saw you, and tried to talk to you but we couldn't get through… Hell even Shinn tried to contact you! I want to know why you did that, something so damned foolish!" Athrun glared at Kira "Because of what you did there was chaos on the battlefield, lives were lost twenty eight people aboard the Minerva died!"

Kira looked at him "And would you have let Wufei die, that Gundam that Orb brought with them dragged the Altron into the firing line of the positron cannon…"

Athrun's eyes went wide when he realized it "Alright… but what did you think you could accomplish by demanding that they hand over their leader? Did you really think that they would just lay down their weapons and let you walk in taking out that traitor?"

"Ath…" Cagalli stopped as Kira looked at her.

"So, what's the next step? You were looking for us, why?" Kira asked.

"Because we want to stop you from doing something that idiotic again!" Yzak snapped "I mean really, look at all of what's been going on, the Earth Forces are obviously to blame for everything right now it's blatantly out in the open!"

Kira looked at him ""Do the Plants really feel that way, does chairman Durandal really feel that way, does he really want to end this war and bring peace to the world?"

Athrun glared "I'm sure you've seen how hard the chairman's been working, and you've heard his speeches, the chairman's doing his best."

"And the council has been attempting to negotiate a peace treaty with the alliance…" Yzak looked at them.

"And that other Lacus Clyne, what's the story on that other Lacus Clyne up in the plants?" Kira asked looking between the others.

"But that's just…" Athrun stared and Kira glared at him.

"Maybe you can tell me why a squad of coordinators showed up and tried to kill the real Lacus." Kira glared at them.

Yzak, and Athrun both looked shell shocked "Wha…" Yzak's eyes shot wide.

Xxx

Dearka nudged open another door with his gun the light slung underneath the barrel illuminating the dark research lab "Clear…" _"What the hell's going on…"_

Duo looked over the papers on a desk "Nothing here really interesting… all just garbage we already knew about…" _"Why does it feel like I'm being watched…"_

Nicol picked up his radio "Rey, how's your group doing?" he asked.

Xxx

Rey picked up his radio "Fine, nothing so far but the air's getting stagnant…" he Heine and Shinn moved their way into the next corridor lined with rooms.

"Let's start at the end and work our way up…" Heine said as they made their way down the hall towards the last room.

Xxx

"They tried to have her killed… You mean the rumors about ZAFT personnel being found weren't just planted evidence?" Athrun asked.

Kira nodded "In Orb we were attacked by both OZ Prize and Coordinators from the special forces, they ended up fighting each other allowing us to escape…"

Athrun and Yzak looked at Kira as he continued "ZAFT was after Lacus and OZ was after Cagalli… I don't want her or anyone else for that matter to end up getting killed, who in the world would want to have Lacus killed, and for what reason? Until I have a clear answer to those questions, I'm not trusting the Plants…"

"That's news to us Kira…" Yzak looked at the others who nodded "That's something…"

Xxx

Rey opened the door and walked in keeping his gun at the ready he stopped as the light on his gun fell on something he started to breathe heavily and his eyes went wide.

Shinn blinked "You know we haven't tried the lights in this place…" he flicked on the light switch and the lights flickered to life the low light of the room illuminated the canisters with human bodies in them his jaw dropped open.

Heine dropped his gun "What is this place…"

Rey collapsed to his knees shaking "Rey!" Shinn and Heine ran over.

"Hang on I'll get the others…" Shinn said as he started to stand.

"That won't be necessary young man…" the voice of an old man spoke within the room as Shinn froze on the spot.

Heine took Rey's gun and aimed it at the direction the voice came from "Show yourself come out!"

A short old man with mushroom shaped hair walked around the canister and smiled he was wearing a white lab coat his long nose and a scar that ran down the left side of his face made his features very distinguished even in the dim light of the room "Put the gun down it won't do you any good…"

"We have you outnumbered and out gunned old man…" Shinn glared taking aim at him.

"Oh really?" Another voice spoke and Shinn wheeled around to see another man with grey hair a type of doctors smock with a prosthetic nose look over at them "Then explain to us how you were so careless…"

"You still don't have any weapons and you're old…" Heine glared.

A third voice erupted in laughter and they both looked at the door where an old man leaning on a cane stood his round goggle like glasses long hair and a goatee making him the third man "If we're old then you were just outclassed by several elderly scientists… pathetic our pilots could do much better…"

Shinn's eyes widened _"This guy…"_ he looked at him and lowered his gun "What's your name?"

"Doctor Jack Clark, however my colleagues and the people I worked for call me Dr. J" Dr. J grinned at him.

Heine lowered his gun as he looked at the three of them "Did you work at this facility?"

"In a sense…" The one with the mushroom hairstyle said.

"It would be more accurate to say that we were captured…" a fourth voice said as a balding man with black hair and a sharp looking mustache walked out.

Rey had calmed down enough to look at the man as he walked over and picked up the radio "Now if you don't mind, we'd like you to call the others." The slightly short portly man with the mustache said as the other three walked over.

"Who are you guys?" Heine asked.

"Who do you think we are?" A fifth taller man who looked to have a lot of muscles asked as he joined them from the shadows of the room.

Heine looked to Shinn "Dr. J, if I remember correctly that was the name of the scientist that abducted the Archangel."

J grinned "That's correct young man, now if you will please call the other pilots here, it's been some time since we've had the chance to talk with the boys."

Heine blinked "Wait you guys…"

"Yes that's correct, we developed the Gundam's and trained the pilots that participated in operation meteor, so quit asking stupid questions and call them here I want to find out what that idiot Duo's been doing with the Deathscythe…" the one scientist glared at them.

Xxx

"If it's true what you're saying and that Lacus really was targeted, then of course you're right… that's absolutely outrageous." Athrun spoke calmly "However… Saying that you don't believe the chairman or that you don't even trust the plants anymore… wouldn't you say you're jumping to conclusions Kira?"

Kira looked at Athrun "Athrun…" he sighed.

"Lots of people in the plants have wildly different viewpoints… Like those guys who dropped Junius Seven, remember? Wouldn't it make more sense that this assassination attempt was from a group of people acting on their own, without the chairman knowing anything about it?"

Kira and the others were shocked "Athrun…" he tried again.

"I expected better, I thought it would have been obvious to you!" Athrun looked at Kira and Cagalli.

"It's possible but…" Kira stopped.

"In any case, we'll look into the matter when we get back to the Minerva." Yzak smiled.

"In the mean time don't stick your necks out like that… lay low like we planned." Athrun looked at them.

"Athrun, aren't you going to come with us… I mean…" Cagalli asked looking at Athrun.

Athrun blinked "It would look suspicious if I didn't come back… besides I can help Yzak search, and keep an eye on anything suspicious…"

Heero nodded and looked at Trowa "I think it's time then…"

Kira looked at Heero and nodded "To take the next move in this game of chess."

Athrun blinked "What?"

Trowa drew his pistol and looked at Yzak who blinked "What are you guys…"

"Time to take the bishop…" Kira smirked as he drew his pistol and all three spun at the same time and opened fire on the ridge.

Lunamaria screamed as the shots narrowly missed her hitting the rocks right in front of her one hitting the electronic recording device.

Athrun and Yzak both drew their guns and made for the rocks with Heero and Trowa.

Xxx

Dearka blinked "They told us to come here right?" he shined his light on the plaque "Lab number two three eight…"

Duo nodded "Yeah… this was the number I think… the door's shut…"  
Dearka shrugged and walked forward opening the door "Hay…"

"Hi…" Dr. J's grinning face appeared in front of Dearka.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dearka yelled as he landed flat on his ass breathing hard the others all shocked.

The other four scientists, Rey, Heine, and Shinn were all laughing their asses off at Dearka "He did the same thing back when we were on Libra…" J smiled.

"It's not possible…" Duo gaped "You guys really are like the plague you know that!"

"Yes we know that Duo… however I would like to ask you what you exactly did with the Deathscythe damaging it's active cloak like that… you're clumsy…" Professor G looked at him.

"Yeah sure G… you tell me how the hell I was supposed to out fight both Valder Farkill and Kira at the same time?" Duo glared looking at him.

"That's a really stupid question Duo. You should know the answer to that." G walked over.

"Oh yeah… what then?" Duo asked.

"The ZERO system of course, I was surprised you didn't use it before, what were you afraid of?" G asked catching Duo off guard.

"How did you know the…" Duo took a step back.

"Because you twit we did die aboard Peacemillion however we sent one last transmission, one to the ZERO system that uploaded all of our memories to it… when it was passed to the other machines we were there…" G looked at him and smiled.

"Alright then… how the hell are you here? You can't be the real G!" Duo glared at him.

J grinned as he turned to a computer "We only recently re-joined the 'living' as you could put it…"

Dearka groaned "Great zombie scientists…"

"Not exactly, carbon scientists should be a more accurate term…" Doktor S smiled at them.

"Carbon scientists?" Quatre asked looking at H.

Instructor H nodded "That's correct Quatre, besides Coordinators there was research going on in the Orb Union that we had found at the same time we had found the plans for the Freedom and the Justice, research into a new form of medical science."

"So you're clones?" Wufei asked.

"Wrong again, Carbon Human technology is scientifically different than cloning… taking raw genetic data and implanting the DNA and memories into it… in other words…" Master O looked at them.

"A carbon copy… identical in every way down to the smallest feature…" Nicol said looking at J who grinned.

"That's correct Mr. Amalfi, you are just as sharp as you were the day I 'barrowed' you and your fellow pilots." Dr. J smiled as he brought the rest of the lights on inside the lab.

Duo groaned "Great, so they're immortal now…"

"Not exactly… the data we stored resides within the ZERO system of the original suits, the only reason we were able to come to exist here was the fact that they had recovered something…" G looked at the older pilots.

"Wait so you needed the data within the ZERO system… but the Alliance dosen…" Quatre trailed off "It's here…"

Shinn blinked "What's here?"

"The XXXG-01ST Strike, the machine commander La Flaga was piloting, the Alliance recovered the torso… which means…" Wufei looked at Doktor S who nodded.

"Is commander La Flaga alive!" Nicol asked looking at the others.

"Correct, however after the Alliance recovered it they used our system to their own ends…" Instructor H looked at the pilots "This facility is the result."

"And what is this facility, so far we've found nothing of use or interest." Dearka looked at the scientists.

"This is the Lodonia Lab, the main research lab for Phantom Pain." Professor G looked at the pilots "You there, girl your name's Shiho correct?"

Shiho blinked "Yeah but I've never met you guys…"

"The ZERO system is installed in the Duel we know everything the pilots know that have controlled it, contact the rest of the Preventers, we need to take everything available with us this facility was the main point for many of their research projects and they used our technology to produce them… including the CLO's research for the perfect soldier project." G looked at Dr. J who nodded.

Heine blinked "Perfect soldier project?"

"Correct, a research project to genetically enhance a soldier to make him physically more capable to handle the battlefield, some of the research came from the information on coordinators, the only thing is…" Dr. J looked at the pilots.

"The CLO got its perfect soldier, pilot zero one real name Odin Lowe…" Dearka looked at them "So that's why he survived… he's a…"

"It was done in secret so he doesn't know… but yes he is a coordinator, or very close to one in the same sense… genetic manipulation on a microscopic scale is rather tedious…" Dr. J looked at them.

Shinn blinked "Who are you guys talking about, we don't know any Odin Lowe's…"

"Pilot of the gundam known as zero one by OZ the pilot of the XXXG-01W Wing, code name Heero Yuy." Dearka smiled "No wonder he could match Athrun and Yzak… with his level of training…"

Rey blinked and looked at them "So what you're saying is…"

"Heero Yuy, or rather Odin Lowe is a coordinator… wait wasn't he born…" Nicol started.

Dr. J smiled "That's correct via an artificial womb, the CLO didn't bother altering the genes dealing with his physical appearance however the ones dealing with everything else were altered. He is not exactly a coordinator in that sense more of a genetically enhanced human being..."

Xxx

Lunamaria cowered as she looked up into the glairing faces of the four Gundam Pilots "Please don't kill me!"

"Get up!" Heero ordered.

Lunamaria was motionless she couldn't pull herself together to get up "I… I…"

Trowa bent down grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet "Cowering in fear won't save you, Yzak what all did she get?"

"Everything up to the shots…" Yzak listened to the headset's last few moments.

"Fine… that's perfect… we'll do a little editing and allow her to turn it in." Heero smiled.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked and Yzak looked over at the two of them.

"Unplug that mic Yzak, just to be safe…" Trowa said keeping a firm grip on Lunamaria.

"Hey guys…" Kira smiled as he walked up "So who ordered you to follow them?" he asked.

"It was from the captain…" Lunamaria started to let tears slip down her face "Please don't kill me!"

Kira laughed "Do you really think we would kill you, it would be too obvious…"

"Just as the chess match that Treize and Durandal played… they weren't worried about sacrificing an unnecessary piece…" Heero smiled and nodded to Trowa who let Lunamaria go.

"Unnecessary, what do you mean?" Lunamaria looked at them "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know…" Athrun looked at the others.

"Operation Phoenix, the Preventers operation to aid Cagalli's reclaiming of the Orb Union, and to pull Durandal's true intentions out into the spotlight…" Heero smiled as he pulled a brown leather book that had seen some wear out of his pocket "This is what we found out about his intentions thus far… and his 'Destiny' plan." He handed it to Athrun.

Cagalli stopped next to them "It's nice to see you again Lunamaria…" she smiled.

Lunamaria smiled "It's nice to see you too Representative Attha…"

"Call me Cagalli, after all you're going to be working alongside with the others now… Heero remember to inform Field Marshal Treize that we have more pieces on our side now…"

Lunamaria blinked "Wait why do you keep calling us pieces…"

Trowa chuckled "Because Treize has this all planned out, he's a good judge of character and is forcing Durandal to take the same moves he did in the chess match… he's one clever guy alright…"

Athrun looked up from the book "You know I thought I told you guys to keep us in the loop on this…" he glared at Heero.

"Orders… our hands were tied on the matter." Heero smirked.

"That and we didn't want the chance for a slipup information leak…" Trowa looked at Lunamaria "In fact the only one of us that knew before I saw you spying from across the street Lunamaria was Heero… the only others in on it are Noin, Zechs, and Wufei, outside of the archangel…"

"I see… makes sense, the fewer that know the less chance of a leak… well what now?" Yzak asked.

"We keep on with the operation parameters; we'll alter the last bit of the information recorded and have Lunamaria shoot us leaving splice it together and act like nothing happened…" Heero smiled "Think you can pull that off Kira?"

"It will take a little work to alter the information but it's doable…" Kira sighed, "I'll transmit the data after I reach the Archangel…"

Athrun blinked "You guys have been in contact as well…" he looked at Cagalli.

"Don't pout Athrun…" Cagalli smirked at him "Besides, I heard a little rumor that a certain fake Lacus wound up in your bed…" she glared.

"Nothing happened I swear!" Athrun backed up.

"I can confirm this…" Trowa smiled "Wufei helped Athrun into his room where he passed out stone cold drunk…"

"Yeah, and then after that you slept with my younger sister…" Lunamaria glared at Trowa.

Cagalli Kira and Cagalli both gaped at Trowa "Trowa…"

"We both had a bit much to drink…" Trowa said in his defense "Though I do like her…"

"Well that's good to know…" Lunamaria glared at him "I'll only warn you once Trowa hurt her and you're dead."

"I remember Shiho telling me a bit about her, Trowa I'm with Lunamaria on this one you screw up you're dead." Yzak smirked and punched Trowa on the arm.

"Alright then, Treize will fill them in once we return to the ship… until then take care Kira, Cagalli… oh and…" Heero blinked.

Kira smirked "We had our own little spy…" he looked over his shoulder "Hay Ryuta!"

Ryuta's head popped up from the ruins "How the hell did you see me!"

"I saw the Wing on the radar it's kind of hard to miss…" Kira chuckled as the shorter pilot ran over.

Lunamaria blinked "It's like a miniature Heero…"

"'It' is my little brother…" Heero smiled as Ryuta stopped in front of him "So how's my old suit handling?"

"The Wing is handling fine, oh and Mom says hi… and she wants to have a talk with you about how you're supposed to propose…" Ryuta smiled "So it's…"

"Yeah…" Heero sighed "I guess I'll have to teach you how to better disguise your mobile suit when going on secret operations missions…"

"Wait so he's the pilot of that machine you were chasing?" Lunamaria gaped.

Heero nodded "Yeah he's my little brother… I was a bit older when I first piloted a mobile suit but Duo was about his age when he stole a Leo off of an OZ base…" he knelt down "So letting your hair grow out?"

Kira smirked "Yeah we ran out of hair dye on the Archangel so we…" he stopped as Ryuta glared at him.

Heero smirked "Yeah I know it looks strange… it will grow back quick enough, when I was with dad he was terrible at cutting hair so he gave me the simplest haircut he could…"

"Yeah but you didn't have to put up with three attempts…" Ryuta glared at Kira. "First him… then commander Waltfeld, then Orga… finally the one that pulled it off was."

Cagalli smiled "Hay at least it wasn't too bad…"

"Yeah after your brother, commander Waltfeld and Orga butchered it… this is after what three weeks of growing back in, and evening it out…" Ryuta glared at Kira and Heero just stopped and laughed.

"Alright that's pretty bad… Say hi to mom for me then Ryuta…" Heero smiled at Ryuta.

Xxx

The pilots and scientists watched as the two warships landed "So which one will we be staying on I wonder…" Dr. J grinned.

"I'll give you a hint… it's the black one…" Duo smiled.

The group just laughed as the hangar doors opened and the personnel started to make their way towards them.

Noin stopped cold when she saw the scientists "They're alive…"

Howard smiled "Looks that way… Hay guys been some time…" he walked over.

"So Howard… how've you been?" H asked smiling at the taller man.

"About the same as always your boys have been keeping the work crews running like mad though… you should have trained them how to dodge." Howard grinned.

Yolant and Vino blinked as they saw the group "Uhh, Howard why did we have to pick up and take off all of a sudden like that?" Vino asked.

J looked at the two young boys "Well the answer to that question is behind us and in front of you…"

Yolant blinked "Hay Shinn who are these old guys?"

"Believe it or not these guys are the five who developed the Gundam's aboard the Dominion…" Shinn smiled "And from what I've heard…"

"They're my colleagues from back when we were with OZ…" Howard smiled "With them back the repairs on our suits will go a lot smoother…"

Professor G walked over "You two come with me, we're going to repair the active cloak on the Deathscythe Hell."

Vino blinked "But we don't have the parts to fix it…"

G glared at him before slapping him upside the head "It's called repairing the parts that are damaged, if they're beyond repair we create new ones. Now follow me." He started walking towards the Deathscythe and Vino and Yolant soon followed.

Talia walked over to the pilots "Rey when Heine radioed in he said you had some sort of panic attack and collapsed I'd like you to go get checked out by the ship's doctor…"

Rey saluted and made his way towards the Minerva as Talia turned to the scientists "Would you care to explain what this facility is?"

Dr. J nodded "This is the Lodonia Lab of the Earth Alliance, here they developed their highest level projects the largest being it's 'Extended' research project."

"The Extended project…" Talia looked shocked.

Doktor S nodded "That's correct, I'll take a guess by your reaction that you know what it is…"

Noin walked over "What is it?"

"The Alliance's research project into making living weapons, the perfect soldier." Dr J looked towards the facility.

The sun was starting to set on the facility as the ZAFT forces set up and started to collect the information on the lab as the darkness covered the lab site the forces set up the temporary lights illuminating the area.

The officers sat around a table under one of the tents looking over the data recovered thus far "We've finished checking the interior mam, we've removed all explosive devices biological abnormalities, negative…" an operator yelled over from his consol.

"I see, thank you." Talia yelled back then turned back to the information.

"But that means… we still don't have a reason for what triggered Rey's reaction…" Arthur looked at more of the data on the screen.

Noin nodded "Well then, I think it's time we ask the doctors to give us a tour of the facility… and see what else we can find, this is only data from the inspection teams, most of it is useless garbage we already knew…"

Talia blinked as a line opened "Captain, the Savior, Duel, Wing Zero, and Heavyarms are here." The operator aboard the Minerva said.

They looked over and saw the glow of the four machines thrusters in the distance as they closed, "Perfect timing… now we can catch them up on all of this while we find out if anything is left in the facility…" Zechs smiled as he got up the four machines landing off the bow's of the two ships.

The officers followed Zechs and Treize as they walked over the pilots gathered in front of them "When we got back to the harbor they told us you left…" Athrun looked at them.

"So what's going on, did something unusual happen?" Trowa asked.

"Just after you left a civilian reported some strange activities happening in this area dealing with the Earth Alliance, this facility is what we found… it's their Lodonia Lab." Zechs smiled "and to compile things…" he looked over at another tent where five figures in lab coats stood.

Heero looked and blinked "Dr. J…"

Yzak gaped "Those five old mental scientists survived!"

"We heard that!" Professor G yelled over.

"Will one of you five mind aiding us in our search of the facility?" Noin yelled over.

The scientists looked at each other for a moment then J started his way over "I'd be more than happy to give you a tour of the facility…" he grinned "So how have you been Heero?"

"Fine, and you grandfather?" Heero asked looking at Dr. J

Talia blinked "Wait… you two…" she pointed between them.

"That's correct Heero is my eldest grandson… and he was the pilot I assisted in training to take part in Operation Meteor…" Dr. J grinned "He isn't the only one of us related to a pilot you know…" he started to walk towards the stairs.

Noin looked at Dr. J "Which… oh yeah Howard's your brother…"

Dr. J started to laugh "No, Howard isn't who I'm talking about but you are right Captain Noin. Think about the pilots and each of the people who trained them…"

Heero looked at Dr. J "You really enjoy being cryptic like that don't you Dr. J…"

"Just as much as you Heero my boy…" Dr. J grinned as he started down the steps.

Xxx

Neo looked at the Gaia "Yes I know… we'd never imagined that all three of the machines would come back so heavily damaged at the same time…"

The technician nodded and turned to look at Neo "True… but by trying to fix them here instead of returning to Suez, we might be pushing our luck sir."

Neo nodded "I hear what you're saying, but it can't be helped… If they were damaged to the point where they weren't functional then we would have a good reason to return…" he turned to look at Stella standing next to him "But Stella and the others are still healthy." He smiled.

Stella smiled and nodded "Yeah…"

"Captain Roanoke sir…" an officer from the bridge stopped and saluted.

Neo looked at him "What is it…"

"It's the lab at Lodonia…" the officer said as Neo walked over and stopped next to him "There was an accident… and they failed to destroy the site… to make matters worse, ZAFT found it…"

Neo looked at the officer "You're kidding me…" he glared.

"We've notified Suez and they're scrambling to do something about it… I thought you should know sir…" The officer said as Neo started walking again towards the bridge.

Xxx

Arthur held a hand over his nose "Awwww…" he breathed heavily trying not to choke.

The other officers and pilots looked around in the hallway each of the officers except for the veteran officers from the Dominion looked disgusted.

Heero looked around "There was some form of mutiny…" his and Athrun's lights fell on the blood splattered floor where the dead bodies that had started to reek of death of a scientist and two children were slumped on the floor.

Arthur took a step forward and kicked a medical jar on the floor "Ahh!' he jumped and everyone turned their lights towards the object as it rolled over and hit the wall where their lights hit the suspended dead corps of another child test subject dead in the glass test tube like chamber. "AHHHHHH!" Arthur screamed.

Quatre turned towards the wall and vomited at the sight as Arthur shuddered "What in heaven's name! What kind of place is this!"

"Yep… there was some form of mutiny alright…" Zechs's light hit the end of the hall where another scientist was slumped against the door three bullet holes across his back as if he was gunned down while trying to escape.

"But what's with all the children!" Arthur gaped.

Athrun knelt down and checked one of the children then looked away before standing _"What in the hell went on here…"_

Dr. J started forward "Heero, Shinn, Trowa… move that scientist from the door…" he stooped down and picked up the electronic badge with his robotic arm.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this…" Arthur gaped and looked at Zechs, Noin, Sally, Treize.

"Because, after being on the front lines since you're about ten you get used to seeing death…" Zechs said as he looked over.

Talia blinked "You've…"

"Most of us went through basic training when we were ten, saw our first combat at about fifteen…" Noin looked at Talia "After you serve through about two or three conflicts it's…"

"Something you get used to…" Heero finished as they laid the scientist against the wall.

"Front line soldiers see things that not even the officers aboard a ship see…" Yzak walked up to Dr. J who nodded.

"It's not like shooting a mobile suit… you don't see their face when that happens…" Mayu looked at Quatre who was about to vomit again. _"Remain calm… keep calm think happy thoughts…"_ she gulped down her dinner that tried to resurface.

xxx

"The lab at Lodonia…" Stella stopped as Sting and Auel started to turn into the lounge.

They stopped "Huh?" Sting looked at her.

"What?" Auel blinked.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

Auel and Sting looked at each other "That lab at Lodonia… you remember it." Sting looked at Auel who nodded.

"It's the place we lived before we came here…" Auel shrugged and the two of them started into the room again.

Sting shrugged "I wonder what brought that up…"

"To make matters worse… ZAFT found it…" Stella said as she moved into the room "And then Neo said…"

"What!" Auel and Sting both turned and looked at her.

Xxx

The pilots and officers looked around the rooms glass walls each case housed a brain hooked up to electrodes in some form of solution while Dr. J sat at the computer running through the files.

Talia looked over Dr. J's shoulder and started to read "Year sixty four, July, eleven discarded three admitted… August, seven discarded, five admitted."

"Captain, what is that?" Arthur asked as they approached the consol, Dr. J brought it onto the large screen on the wall.

"They're records of the arrival and departure of test subjects, in other words…" Talia looked up at the screen where the faces of the subjects could be seen.

"Children…" Treize finished as they looked at the screen.

"They're the Alliance's Extendeds…" Talia looked at them "I'm sure you've heard about them…"

"We know three of their first attempt's Ensigns, Orga Sabnak, Shani Andras, and Clotho Buer, pilots of the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden." Trowa looked at the three on the screen their machines displayed below their information.

Talia blinked "They are listed differently as… biological CPU's…"

"That's correct, their Extended research took off after they captured the remains of the Strike…" Dr. J looked over at the pilots who shifted a little uneasily.

"So what you're saying is… because the Strike's torso was captured and as a result the ZERO system and all the information and technology within it allowed the Alliance to push its military projects ahead at an alarming rate…" Treize looked at Dr. J who nodded.

"That's right, the result ending up was the development of their newer machines, contact with Romefeller, the mobile dolls, the Extendeds, in short everything they have developed after the first war is a direct result of the capture of the Strike and it's pilot." Dr. J smiled.

Heero and Athrun looked at him "It's pilot… Commander La Flaga lived?" Athrun asked.

Dr. J nodded and pulled up another file where the profile of a man wearing a black Earth Alliance uniform shoulder length blond hair and wearing a black and red mask similar to Zechs's was shown "They used the ZERO system to alter his memories turning him into a ruthless commander who is now known by the name of Captain Neo Roanoke, the field commander of Phantom Pain."

"All this time…" Nicol gaped.

"We've been fighting him and never put two and two together… the fighting style, the tactics… they just altered his memories and unleashed him with their top results…" Yzak glared and slammed his fist into the desk causing everyone to jump.

"Easy Yzak… Dr. J who are the ones under his command?" Dearka asked as Dr. J pulled up the file.

"Let's see… Sting Oakley, Auel Neider, Stella Loussier. I was right…" Heero looked at the information as Shinn, Wufei, and Athrun stood there shocked.

"Right about what Heero?" Talia blinked.

"That girl, she's the one that Shinn rescued from drowning off the coast of Diocuia, I thought I recognized them." Heero smiled "They're the pilots of the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss."

"What were your opinion's of them Heero?" Dr. J asked smiling.

"The two boys obviously showed their training, the girl seemed more out of it though it could have been the fact of her near drowning…" Heero looked at Dr. J.

"Shinn, what was your opinion of her?" Dr. J asked turning his chair towards him.

Shinn blinked as all eyes in the room fell on him "She seemed traumatized in my opinion, when I told her she could have died she just freaked out like she was going to die on the spot…"

Dr. J nodded "Makes sense…" he pulled up a list under their names each contained three words.

"What are those?" Zechs asked.

"Block words, if their commander in the field says even one of them to them they will cease to do whatever they're doing, and according to these reports I've found the result is rather harsh it would be as if you had instantly put a gun to their head and pulled the trigger without a bullet in the chamber…" Dr. J looked at them and even Treize looked disgusted.

"Any background information on them?" Wufei asked.

"Besides their training here and where they came from… no… each of them came from orphanages." Dr. J looked at them.

Duo slumped into the seat at the opposite computer and breathed heavily trying to control himself "Great… why did you have to tell us that…" he groaned.

"So they're a lot closer to us than we thought… great…" Trowa leaned against the cases on the wall.

Arthur looked at the pilots from the ESUN "What are you guys talking about?"

"Duo's a war orphan, and he grew up at the Maxwell church a few years prior to Operation Meteor it was attacked in an incident later called the Maxwell Church tragedy where a group of rebels were cornered in the church and later killed by OZ and the alliance along with anyone in the church at the time…" Heero looked at Duo.

Duo sighed "Yeah… that's right, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were about as close to a mother and a father as I ever got… before that I was on the street."

"Wufei lost everything during the war, his colony in the L five cluster was destroyed when the alliance threatened us, all of his relatives lived there the colony belonged to and was inhabited only by the Long clan and in an act of defiance so Wufei could fight without any weaknesses they destroyed the colony taking everyone with them…" Athrun looked at Wufei who nodded from his spot in the corner.

"I until about the later stages of the war had a severe case of amnesia, like Heero my name is a code name… and at that time it was the only name I knew, I lost my family at least most of it when the alliance attacked the nation we were in…" Trowa looked at Arthur.

Quatre sighed "During the war my father in order to protect his ideals of pacifism in an act of defiance detached the mining satellite colony from the asteroid it was attached to… he died protecting what he believed, as for my mother she died shortly after I was born of complications…"

Zechs looked at the pilots and then at Talia and Arthur "I remember why you boys intrigued me so much… it was because you fought like you had nothing left to lose, and it was true."

Dr. J grinned "Heero do you remember when I sent you to Earth with the Wing, do you remember what you said when I said you risked your life with that launch?"

Heero looked at him "Don't worry, life is cheap especially mine…" he said in an even monotone as he did then and smiled.

Shinn blinked and looked at the pilots "So it looks like all of us have a lot in common…" he smiled.

"Now that that's over what are we going to do?" Sally asked looking at Dr. J "I mean…"

"Though the Alliance detests genetic manipulation, they create living weapons through the use of drugs and other means… humans that exist only to fight, the perfect soldiers… with the use of drugs and enhancements to their bodies they are capable of competing against coordinators, put through the most rigorous combat training imaginable, however…" Dr. J looked at Treize.

"They have a weakness, a chink in their armor…" Treize spoke "I temporarily infiltrated Phantom Pain to find out what their intentions were as you know…" he looked at the other officers.

"And what do we know about the Extendeds…" Nicol asked.

"Their bodies are high maintenance… they require certain chemicals and medical procedures to remain able to function. As a result of this their roles as frontline soldiers are limited…" Treize looked at them.

"So are we talking about the same chemical's that Orga and the others took?" Nicol asked.

Dr. J shook his head "No, these are more complex compounds…" he pulled up the data on the screen "All that those three were using was a reflex enhancing drug known as Gamma Glipheptin, and the use of this had its drawbacks as well…"

Heero nodded and looked at Athrun "Extreme withdrawal symptoms… excruciating pain and as a result of these symptoms they used it by hanging it over their heads demanding better results…"

"That's barbaric…" Talia looked at them "So what happens if they don't get these compounds?" she turned to Dr. J.

"Slowly their biological systems will shut down one after another and they'll die…" Dr. J looked at them.

"So is any of the equipment to maintain their functions still at this facility?" Talia asked as the other officers looked at her shocked.

"The chemicals can be produced given time, however… we long possessed the technology to maintain their mental state…" Dr. J grinned "The ZERO system."

"You mean…" Quatre asked and Dr. J nodded.

"So they're using the ZERO system to alter the mental state of their pilots… and I thought OZ was bad." Wufei glared "Our enemy has never appeared as large or as foul as they are now..."

"Captain you can't seriously be thinking…" Arthur looked at Talia.

"Our knowledge on the Extendeds is limited we didn't even know about the chemical compounds they used… needless to say this is an interesting find to say the least." Talia smiled "tactically we don't know what they are actually capable of… even if this facility was the main point they could easily move it somewhere else…"

Dr. J looked at Talia "Capturing any of the three pilots will do nothing but provide you with another corps to study, we do not know exactly how they are using the ZERO system to alter their mental state, and even if we did produce the drugs we do not know the quantity to give them."

"So what you're saying is…" Arthur looked at Dr. J.

"Even if we managed to get our hands on one they wouldn't live long, they require these compounds daily and in the correct doses." Dr. J looked at Talia.

Talia nodded "However if one ends up in our hands, they are still a prisoner of war."

Zechs nodded as Dr. J stood and they made their way to head to the next part of the facility Treize was the only one left in the room when he walked over to the computer and pulled the information disk from it and slipped it into the jacket pocket of his uniform before following the others.

Xxx

"Come on! Just calm down will yeah Auel!" Sting struggled to keep Auel from leaving.

Auel spun on the spot and glared at him "Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down! That lab is the place where my mother…" his eyes went wide as he said it "Mo... Mother… Is … she's still there…" he was shaking in fear.

Sting grabbed Auel's shoulders and shook him "Hay, cut it out Auel!" he helped Auel as he collapsed to his knees.

"Mo… Mother…" Auel stuttered "Mother could…" he looked up into Sting's face his eyes wide with terror "MOTHER'S GONNA DIE!"

Stella froze as Auel said it "die…" she whispered.

Sting shook Auel again "Get a grip, come to your senses you idiot!" he didn't notice as Stella left the room and started down the hall.

"Die… but I don't wanna die… I'm scared…" Stella stopped half way down the hall Auel's cries could still be heard "Protect…" she realized something "Protect…" she started to run for the hangar, it only took her a few moments before she ran past the technicians and into the cockpit of the Gaia.

She activated the system "Open that hatch!" she ordered "Open that hatch or I'll rip it apart!" she glared as the Gaia started to move.

She broke open the bulkhead and forced the hydraulic launch down before jumping and transforming the Gaia and taking off in the direction of the Lodonia lab "Lodonia Lab… protect mother…"

Xxx

Dr. J flicked on the light switch as they entered the sheltered hangar "Here it is…"

The pilots stopped cold at the sight of the remains sitting in the center of the hanger "The Strike…" Athrun said as he looked at it the outer layer of the armor melted the faceplate of the head cracked revealing the inner components the cockpit heavily damaged in front of it sat a cracked pilot's helmet of a lilac purple color with a pair of feathers on it.

"You have to admit… it and the Wing both are pretty damned near indestructible…" Yzak chuckled "Hell how many times did Kira kick our asses in that thing?"

"Yeah… so you think they left the reactor?" Nicol asked looking at the heavy damage _"It's a miracle it didn't explode… the armor took the brunt of the impact but at that heat if the commander didn't have the shield it would have vaporized him…"_

"We'll have plenty of time to check… we're taking it with us." Treize said as he entered the hangar "The Gundanium can be reused and if the reactor is there all the better…"

The radio Talia had chirped "Captain, we have an incoming enemy, it's the Gaia!"

"What?" Talia looked at the pilots who turned and started to sprint from the hangar for their machines.

"It figures… they don't want loose ends… they probably sent it here to destroy the base…" Zechs smirked as he started from the hangar "Treize will you be joining them?"

"By the time we reach our machines they will have already launched and most likely engaged it… it will be over by the time we get there…" Treize smiled as the officers and Dr. J left the hangar.

"Protect the base do not let the Gaia get near it, be warned it could be carrying special equipment…" Talia warned over the radio.

Xxx

The pilots started up their machines and launched taking off towards the incoming Gaia.

"Special equipment… great looks like we have to stop it without blowing it up." Wufei glared…

"Without blowing it up how do we do that!" Shinn gaped as he flew above to spot it.

"Simple disable it, disarm it, do whatever you can to bring it down just don't cause it to blow up, what if it's armed with some high incendiary weaponry… it could torch the whole area if that cooks off…" Trowa said as he flew along the ground with the Buster and the Noir.

"Target acquired incoming from north west!" Heero said as he rolled the wing and dove for the Gaia.

"Protect Mother…" Stella glared as she saw the incoming machines "AHHHH!" she launched the Gaia at the Wing Zero.

Heero rolled out of the way and the Gaia hit it's thrusters firing on Shinn before kicking off of the Impulse towards the Blitz.

"Take this!" Nicol fired the lancer darts at the Gaia before activating the beam saber within the shield and slashing at it forcing it towards the ground.

Shiho rolled the Rosso Aegis and rammed the falling Gaia "Hilde now!" she flew up and out of the line of fire as Hilde opened fire with the beam cannons mounted on the Noir's pack the Gaia landed and charged along the ground again towards the Noir.

"Oh no you don't!" Dearka glared as he and Trowa opened fire forcing the Gaia back.

"Alright Wufei, Shinn, Quatre take it!" Trowa yelled as the Gaia charged into the forest headlong into the Sandrock.

"Just surrender!" Quatre glared as he held the shotel's ahead of him he blinked as the Gaia leapt over the Sandrock "Crap Wufei, it's headed for you!"

"I know that… Nataku!" Wufei yelled as he and the Scorpio launched in for a close range assault

The Gaia made a high speed turn avoiding the two suits and transformed into it's mobile suit mode taking aim with the beam rifle.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled as he dove opening fire on the Gaia.

"Yeah I'm on it!" Shinn yelled as he charged drawing a beam saber and slashing at the Gaia.

The Gaia transformed again and leapt trying to cut the savior in half, only to have Heine open fire "This is payback for the other day pal!" he roared as the GOUF's multi barreled beam gun opened fire shooting the beam rifle off of the Gaia and forcing it back.

Heero rolled and dove on the Gaia "Time to finish this!" he transformed and drew a beam saber and chased the Gaia back as it fired on him.

Athrun fired from above and shot the shield out of the Gaia's hand making an opening.

Shinn charged and got point blank with the suit and slashed the suit upwards across the cockpit shredding the armor in a shower of sparks sending the Gaia plummeting to the ground it hit hard and slid to a stop on its back.

The pilots closed on the machine and they zoomed in on the pilot "It's her…" Athrun blinked.

"Stella…" Shinn blinked he zoomed in on the cockpit she was bleeding from her head out cold from the impact.

Heero sighed and flipped over to the Dominion's channel "We've neutralized the Gaia, the pilot is injured, and we're recovering her, its Stella Loussier."

Xxx

Dr. J looked over at Treize who nodded "Very well then Heero, bring her to the Dominion where we'll look over her injuries." Dr. J smiled as the line shut.

"You know Treize given the analysis and the data she could become one of our pilots…" Dr. J looked at him.

Treize smiled "That's true however we still do not have the means to keep her alive for very long…"

Doktor S walked over "These compounds are simple enough… they can be produced by fairly simple means…"

"Very well then… but I think we need to calculate our next move very carefully…" Treize smiled as the five Scientists nodded.

"Operation Phoenix won't be won with just the boys… we'll need more." Professor G looked at him.

"Why else have we already laid our hands on Durandal's bishop, soon we'll have more…" Treize smiled as he pulled up the design of a mobile suit.

"So who will be its pilot?" Instructor H asked.

"It's the sister suit of the Epyon, so who better than the sister of the pilot who will be the pilot of the descendent of Epyon…" Treize smiled.

Xxxxxx

WHO THE BLOODY HELL LET YOU FIVE BACK IN HERE!

"Hi!" Dr. J grinned.

"We thought it would be a good idea to haunt you in person ald…" Professor G smiled.

Yeah, thanks but no thanks…

"Too late we're here and staying… we like it here besides you can't do anything about it, it's in our contract…" Instructor H smiled as his pointed mustache twitched.

Why do I get this impression you're evil!

"Well we do have that mad scientist look going for us…" Doktor S smiled as he popped another chip into his mouth.

*Groan*

Anyway… yes they're back and if you're wondering what a Carbon Human is, it's part of the C.E. technology from the Astray series I did a lot of research on them to find out exactly what the hell they were and this is what I get… five psychotic mad scientists… *Groan*

"Hay Ald…" Professor G yelled over from the couch.

Yeah what is it G… *THWACK*

"Learn to replace the batteries in your remote you twit!" G yelled

Dr. J walked over to the computer "See you next time." *Grin*


	12. Chapter 12

Hay guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

Like I said last time, all hell's breaking loose in the CE this chapter will be a very good example of that, I had some fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i had writing it, as always please Read, Review, and vote in the poll if you haven't yet if the one that's in the lead currently gets ahead any further I'm going to call it... because it's getting embarrassing. and now...

"You'd better give me a scene this time." Roche glared down at ald.

Easy man come on Last Outpost doesn't start until…

*THWACK*

"I'm getting into this story again weather you like it or not. You wrote us in during one scene and didn't even introduce all of us." Kratz glared down at Ald.

*THWACK*

"Now it's time for us to join in the battle." Broom smiled.

xxxxxx

Ch 12

"I'm not the kind of man who likes to dwell on events of the past… but neither am I one to tolerate repeated failures." Lord Djibril's voice echoed from the call on the screen.

Neo tapped the glass of a small enclosure with a fish swimming inside it "Yes…" he looked at the fish as it circled.

"We've lost an extended… but I'm certain that the enemy has suffered their own setbacks during the fighting. Despite your best efforts things haven't gone as you'd planned, I understand that however… assigned goals must be achieved, orders are given with the expectation they'll be carried out." Djibril stroked the black Persian cat sitting on his lap as he glared at Neo "We're not playing games here…"

"Yes… that has been made clear to me…" Neo said looking at Djibril.

"If it is clear to you then hurry up and do it, just do as you are told!" Djibril glared at Neo "Otherwise… our other plans are going to be affected as well." An image of a mobile suit appeared in the area next to the call on Neo's screen.

Neo blinked _"Gressorial Fortress Armament Strategic – X1 Destroy, damn this thing's a walking arsenal, in the right hands this thing could level a city on its own."_

Djibril looked at Neo "Now all these anti alliance groups are holding up the Minerva and Dominion as their heroes, they're saying that ZAFT and the Preventers are the champion's of justice. Nonsense they're ships full of nothing but coordinators and coordinator sympathizers, it's simply because they've been fortunate in battle."

Neo nodded a slight nod "You're right about that…"

Djibril smiled "The common masses are utter fools. They fail to give the future any thought at all, and embrace whatever is most convenient to them at the drop of a hat." His voice spat the words with a tone of disgust.

"Yes that's true…" Neo spoke calmly with an almost bored tone.

"How could they let themselves be fooled? We're talking about coordinators here, it's just not possible for them to give sincere aid and assistance to naturals. Mark my words, they're not to be trusted. That's why those ships are so worrisome, and simply too dangerous to leave alone. " Djibril's voice was cold "Make sure you destroy them this time Neo, that's the reason you and your team exist in the first place, don't forget it."

"Yes sir… I will take it to heart." Neo's voice was drained with an almost irritated tone as the line closed.

"Only arrogance of a backseat leader can convey those words…" Valder smirked from the door.

"I couldn't agree more, I'll guess that the plans for the battle are ready then Colonel?" Neo looked at Valder as he walked over and tossed a disc to him.

"They're in port not far off from Crete; we'll use the small islands as a blockade point." Valder smiled as he took a seat opposite Neo.

"It's a solid plan… draw them in and encircle them giving them nowhere to run." Neo smiled "So how are your machines doing with repairs?"

"The Hydra is fully operational, the others only had minor repairs needed, we lost quite a few mobile dolls however that's insignificant…" Valder smirked as he looked over at Neo "You know you remind me of Zechs, wearing that mask all the time…"

"Really…" Neo glared "I remind you of our enemy?"

"From what I heard he had nothing to hide beneath that mask, but he wore it as a symbol of his revenge… later I found out he was the fallen prince of the Sanc Kingdom who had joined OZ to kill the members of the Alliance that had killed his family and destroyed his homeland… so what's your reason for wearing a mask?" Valder smirked as he looked at Neo.

Neo placed the hands on either side of black and red metal mask that covered his head just to the tip of his nose and lifted it placing it on his desk Valder blinked a scar running from his left cheek cut across his face then split one half going across his nose the other between his eyes "I guess you have a better reason…" Valder smirked.

"I wear this…" Neo tapped the helmet "as a suggestion from higher up… and also because someone once mistakenly called me Mu La Flaga… unlike him, I am not a traitor and I'm not as weak as to allow myself to fall in battle to protect someone who is too weak to protect their own ass."

Valder laughed as Neo returned the helmet to his head "Well said, you know Neo I would have loved to see the face of that poor bastard as he died!" he got up and started out of the room "I'll see you around Neo, perhaps you should join us on the battlefield this time…"

Neo smirked "I'll think about it…" he said as the door shut and he slid his fingers up to his temples _"First the verbal bombardment from Djibril; then I get Valder coming in… and now another migraine."  
_He closed his eyes and sighed _"DIDIN'T I TELL YOU I COULD MAKE THE IMPOSSIBLE POSSIBLE!"_ Neo blinked "Where the hell did that come from…"he closed his eyes again _"What the hell was that… it sounded like me…"_

Xxx

"The report you asked for mam…" Lunamaria handed the report to her "I'm sorry about the delay in getting it to you."

"That's fine…" Talia smiled as she took it, "There was so much going on that, to be honest I wouldn't have had much of a chance to look at it anyway…" She opened the folder and inside was a disc with the recording's on it and a series of photographs.

"I'm sorry for the assignment; I realize you were more or less spying on them…" Talia said as she looked at the photograph Heero, Athrun, Yzak, and Trowa talking with Kira, Cagalli, and an unknown person.

"It's alright Captain, after all you're a member of FAITH , and I'm pretty sure I understand why you had me do this…" Lunamaria looked at Talia.

Talia looked at her and giggled a little "But… I Uhh… with your permission mam, I have some questions I'd like to ask you about this mission." Lunamaria started.

Talia blinked and closed the folder "I guess that's only natural… very well, I'll answer any questions I'm able to…"

Lunamaria smiled and nodded "Everybody knows that the Le Creuset team and the Archangel disappeared off the coast of Orb during the last war, then later re appeared off of the coast of the Carpentaria base, and when engaged by the forces there they disabled ZAFT's machines and took then Commander Shiho Hahnenfuss captive who later joined their ranks."

"They haven't tried to hide this Lunamaria…" Talia blinked as she looked at her.

Lunamaria nodded "Yes mam, however it looks as though the chairman has forgiven them for their past actions and even welcomed the ESUN's branch as an ally to ZAFT's branch even though they fought against ZAFT in the closing stages of the last war, and even promoting the senior members and pilots to FAITH, about this mission mam… was it ordered because of lingering doubts about where the ESUN's branch's loyalties lie? The senior commanders openly admitted that they had switched sides so many times during their prior conflicts… All of us have followed their orders without question because they're members of FAITH and they seem to have the chairman's confidence… but if there are any doubts…"

Talia smiled "That's not what this is about Lunamaria… I don't blame you for thinking that way, but I believe obtaining information on the Archangel was the sole objective of your surveillance mission. I have no doubt whatsoever that the ESUN's branch is acting on the best of intentions and that each of the pilots have a strong sense of justice and I can't actually see them betraying us… and no one else either, but no one knows anything when it comes to that ship the Archangel, It's true that during the last war it was the flagship of the Preventers and fought alongside Lacus Clyne and the Supreme council members to stop both sides from spiraling out of control and end the fighting. But what about now, the supposed assassination and it suddenly reappears attacking all sides in the battle even our own… I have no idea what they're thinking about or what they're trying to accomplish, wouldn't you agree that we need to find out more about that ship?"

"Yes mam…" Lunamaria blinked.

"Commander Joule said the same thing when he had returned, but they still believe in that ship's crew, if they actually met with the real crew members then perhaps we can find out what actually is going on… So, I hope this makes things a little clearer for you, alright?"

Lunamaria smiled and nodded "Mam… everything's clear now, thank you."

"In any case, this matter is now concluded, is that understood?" Talia asked smiling at Lunamaria

"Yes mam." Lunamaria nodded again.

"Once you leave here, I want you to forget everything you saw and heard on your mission." Talia looked at the black folder.

Lunamaria nodded silently and Talia blinked "What is there something else?"

Lunamaria blinked "No mam… my orders are clear mam, now if you'll excuse me." She saluted and turned to leave.

As soon as she was out the door she started for her room _"God this itches…"_ she turned the corner and picked up her pace _"WHO IN THE WORLD THOUGHT OF THIS GARBAGE IT ITCHES LIKE HELL!"_ she charged into her room and started to undo her uniform before reaching behind her back and pulling the recording device off that was stuck on with medical tape the wire up the length of her spine coming to right beneath her collar.

"Everything go alright then I'll assume?" the voice startled Lunamaria and she turned seeing Noin sitting on her bed.

"Captain you scared the hell out of me…" Lunamaria blinked before covering herself.

"Come over here, it's easier to get the wire off with someone to help… after this head over to the Dominion, a special briefing is taking place, if you need a cover Howard and the scientists are doing maintenance on your machine over there." Noin smiled as Lunamaria let Noin remove the wire.

"I'm still getting used to this… how can there be two Lacus Clyne's and this whole Destiny plan thing…" Lunamaria slipped her uniform back on and buttoned it again.

"Well we're not sure on the Lacus part but we're thinking some extreme cosmetic surgery… the Destiny plan on the other hand is pretty straight forward, Durandal is manipulating the war in the background with the aid of someone, we don't know who but the number of transmissions that Heero and Athrun found going to and from the ESUN was disturbing enough."

Lunamaria nodded as Noin stood and slipped the recording device into her pocket "So what's today's meeting about then?"

"The Gaia's pilot, Stella Loussier and her condition." Noin started towards the door.

The trip took less than five minutes and they were aboard the Dominion and in the briefing room with the other members that knew of Operation Phoenix.

"Stella Loussier's condition is worsening by the day, the compounds to maintain her are simple enough however the correct dosage to maintain her physical well being is very hard to find out with the amount of data we have so far… to put this bluntly she won't last in our care." Treize looked at the other pilots.

"So what are we going to do about it, let her die?" Yzak asked glaring at Treize.

"Not quite, we're going to use this to our advantage…" Zechs smiled which gained glares from the pilots "Easy… we aren't going to let her die…"

"And what do you intend to do then?" Heero asked looking at Treize who looked to Dr. J and Professor G.

"The same technology that was used to restore us can be used to save Stella, however… that requires data, a lot of it." G looked at the pilots.

Lunamaria blinked "But we have little to no information on her to start with…"

"That's correct, however we do know what maintains her mental state… Miss. Hawke, they are treating her brain like a computer using the ZERO system to 'format' it however the human brain doesn't work like that, if they formatted it like a hard drive in a computer's sense they would erase the basic life sustaining functions, her heart would stop, her lungs would stop, her liver would stop… all at the same time causing instantaneous death… so they partition it off and only format a section they need and deny access to the rest except for basic functions." Dr. J smiled.

"So all we need to do then is…" Athrun started and looked at Trowa who smiled.

"Use the ZERO system to tear down the walls allowing access to the information locked away all the way back to her early life, basic information about her other than her memories can be found through the other sources but what makes 'Stella' is what is trapped within her mind." Trowa smiled as G nodded.

"So what are we going to do with her after she recover's her memories?" Lunamaria asked.

"Give her back…" Treize said with a smile.

"Are you insane, look what they did to her…" Yzak stopped as Treize held up a hand.

"We're giving her back because they are the only ones who can keep her alive… and the fact of the matter is she in the state she's in currently in our care would last at most till the end of the week in extreme pain the entire time. In their hands she has at most two years, in no one's hands she wouldn't make it to the end of the day." Treize spoke calmly "We've thought this through, however I doubt that ZAFT will willingly want to turn her over, their doctor's according from what we've found out see her as a 'live specimen' and not a human being."

"That's cruel…" Lunamaria said softly, "So which one of us is…"

"None of you…" Wufei smiled "We're going to have Shinn do it."

"Why Shinn?" Lunamaria gaped.

"Because, it's another step in loosening Durandal's grip on him, you see… he see's Shinn as his 'blue knight' or his version of Kira…" Wufei smirked "And someone in particular asked that we get him out of Durandal's hands…"

Lunamaria blinked as Wufei moved revealing the intercom on the door that was activated "Permission to enter Field Marshal?" Meilan's voice came through the intercom.

"Granted, Ensign Asuka." Treize said as the door slid open and Mayu walked in.

"Field Marshal did you get hit on the head or something, that's Nataku Chang… Wufei's wife…" Lunamaria blinked as Mayu made her way over.

"No, I'm not Wufei's wife…" Mayu smiled at Lunamaria which caused Luna to blink.

"Then who…" Lunamaria started and stopped as Mayu smiled.

"I'm Shinn's younger sister Mayu Asuka, and before you ask, no I'm not like the scientists. During the battle for Orb Colonel Zechs saved me and brought me to the Archangel for emergency medical treatment. I survived and joined the ESUN's branch while trying to track down Shinn… that's when we found out where he had gone and who had his hands on him." Mayu smiled as she stood in front of Lunamaria.

"Why do you want Shinn to take Stella back then?" Lunamaria blinked and looked between Wufei and Mayu.

"Because, what he sees in her is something he failed to do for me… something to 'protect'" Mayu spoke softly "I love Wufei because he protected my brother as he evacuated and because of that he's alive."

"And what if he loses that 'something to protect' what then?" Lunamaria looked between the senior pilots.

"We already have taken that into account, we have a number of contingency plans… But the main thing is we need to get Shinn away from Durandal… so long as he has pieces around him shielding him we cannot draw him out into the open." Treize smiled.

"So we're just going to hand Stella back to them then… I don't see how that's going to work without getting shot at…" Noin looked at Zechs who nodded.

"According to recent information we've acquired from our agents the Orb Fleet and Phantom Pain are setting a trap around Crete, we'll oblige them and walk into it. The Archangel knows about the trap, so they will follow us into this battle and hopefully we'll take the first piece off of our enemies side one of the traitors Yuna Roma Seiran." Heero smiled and the others nodded.

"So is there any plan of how to get my unit off of the Minerva without causing a commotion?" Yzak asked.

Professor G nodded "We could make the excuse that your machines need an overhaul and the maintenance needs done aboard the Dominion, but that would look suspicious…"

"What if we made use of the coming battle…" Trowa suggested as he looked at Zechs "Do you think we could rig up that control system for the mobile dolls that you used aboard Libra?"

Zechs blinked "What are you suggesting Trowa?"

"That we hack into the Orb Union's mobile dolls and use them to attack Yzak, Shiho, Nicol, and Dearka." Trowa smiled.

"That wouldn't work from the ship, however hacking and taking control of them at close range using one of our suits… that would work… taking command of them like I did with the Epyon… Kira could do it…" Zechs smiled as he looked at Treize.

"It would cause a bit of a commotion…" Treize looked at Athrun "Also, Athrun I don't trust that machine you're piloting so we're providing you with a new one… so we need a way to get rid of it…" he pressed a button and the blueprint for a new gundam appeared behind him on the screen.

"The Justice…" Athrun blinked.

"Close, we upgraded it and the Freedom's basic plans, made a few improvements from Ezalia's designs and produced the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice, both awaiting their pilots." Dr. J grinned "Though Erica should be given the credit she did most of the designs we did a few minor improvements after seeing the plans…"

"So how do we ditch the Saviour?" Athrun asked.

"Challenge Kira and fight him… he'll do the rest." Heero laughed as he said it.

Athrun glared at him "Give me some credit I can hold my own against Kira…"

"In a machine on par with his yes… in the Saviour… no." Professor G looked at Athrun "According to the diagnostic data the Saviour is probably the weakest of all the Gundam's currently being employed by our unit, this is because we did not intend to keep it for long but more for data collection like the others, the one we were interested in the most was the Impulse being of similar design to the Strike. The Gundanium is thinner on the Saviour given the proper armor it would be able to hold its own however we do not trust Durandal or his reasons for giving it to you…"

Athrun gaped "You mean I've been fighting in a machine with paper thin armor this whole time!"

Dr.J laughed "Not at all my boy, we merely added an outer layer of Gundanium over the original phase shift system, the suit overall is heavier because of the variable phase shift armor underneath the Gundanium, if we removed that and added proper armor to it then it would be much lighter, and probably be able to hold its own against any of the other machines."

Athrun groaned "Great… no wonder it was sluggish in the response time…"

Treize coughed "Now if we can get back onto the matter, Noin can we review the information from the meeting with Captain Gladys, I want to know how many of Durandal's pawns he has aboard that ship, I'm fairly certain that he's keeping Talia in his little group."

Lunamaria blinked as the recording was handed over and played for the pilots "Not bad for information, but be careful Lunamaria… getting too specific with questions will raise suspicions though you did a good job of leading her into what we needed." Trowa smiled.

Treize nodded "I think he's manipulating her, she doesn't have the full picture merely a piece of it… he probably has a more direct set of eyes aboard the Minerva."

"Rey, he's the one that handed me the information on the mission…" Lunamaria looked at Heero who nodded.

"Makes sense… I guess we're lucky then if he had come we would have Durandal's little helper amongst us." Wufei smiled "Then I guess I've got someone to get close to then…"

Treize nodded "Gain his trust and get into Durandal's little circle, also make ready we're leaving within the hour to go spring the trap the Orb Fleet has set for us."

Xxx

"I don't like it…" the blond haired pilot looked at the other two wearing similar OZ uniforms one blue and gold the other in a dark forest green and gold, his a crimson red and gold.

"Neither do I Roche, but what can we do about it?" the largest of the three men wearing the green asked.

"I'll tell you what, nothing that's what Colonel Farkill has the right idea, to put an end to those gundam pilots once and for all." The one in blue glared at him "It's just the right method in my opinion, ambush them and destroy them."

Roche glared at him "Kratz that's low, we're members of OZ we should have more honor than to stoop to such low tactics."

"You're just angry that you didn't get your chance to pilot the Hydra, former leader of OZ prize's Stardust Knights…" Kratz smirked.

Roche glared at him readying to draw the saber on his hip until the one in green stepped between the two "Kratz, Roche stop this it's no time to pick a fight amongst ourselves…"

Roche blinked "Broom…" he let go of his sword.

Kratz smirked "Broom may be right but Roche you are still very wrong, you need to learn to get with the times that sense of honor of yours is outdated and died along with the old OZ." he turned and started to walk towards the blue and gold Leo R waiting holding the beam lance in its right hand.

Roche glared and made to go after him but Broom stopped him "Roche, I agree with you these tactics are underhanded and have no taste, sending an entire fleet after two ships, even if it is them… it's not fair, and I happen to agree with you on the matter that Mobile Dolls are an inhuman weapon that should have never seen the light of day."

Roche nodded "Then what do we do about it?"

"Knowing the strength of the Gundam's and what they accomplished in the final battle they might very well turn this fleet inside out… and if Treize is commanding them then he will be our best bet to see OZ return to what it should have been…" Broom smiled.

"General Catalonia's nephew Treize Kushrenada…" Kratz nodded "But first, what about Farkill?"

"Preferably we won't have to worry about him if the Gundam pilots get their hands on him then... but if we do… we take care of him for upholding the ideals of OZ."

Roche and Broom started towards their machines standing ready to launch on the carrier.

Xxx

Sting and Auel ran down the catwalk towards their machines until Auel slowed looking at an empty spot behind his machine Sting turned around and looked at him "What's wrong?"

Auel blinked "Uhh… Nothing, something about right here…"

"What?" Sting looked at him.

"I dunno…" Auel shrugged and started for his machine.

"Move it you Extendeds!" Mudie glared as she marched past them towards the Blu Duel.

"Yes mam!" Sting yelled as he took off for the Chaos again.

Sven smiled and clapped Auel on the shoulder "Don't worry about it, let's go give the Minerva some payback for what they did to us…"

Auel blinked nodded and started towards his machine as Sven walked towards the Strike Noir.

Xxx

"Ship silhouettes dead ahead!" The radar operator aboard the Minerva yelled.

"What did you say!" Arthur looked over at him.

"One Carrier, three escort ships mam!" The radar operator looked down at her.

"What about that Earth Forces carrier?" Talia asked.

"Nothing at this time mam." He responded.

Talia nodded "Keep looking for it, hurry it's unlikely that the Orb ships are by themselves."

"Yes mam!" The Radar operator turned back to his consol.

"Lower the bridge!" Talia ordered as Arthur took his seat.

Talia looked up at Meyrin "Have the ship go to condition red, all hands level one battle stations!"

Meyrin nodded "Yes mam!" she pressed the button to sound the alert "All hands going to condition red, level one battle stations! All pilots board your machines and standby!"

Xxx

"Teams two and four standby for launch." The controller aboard the Takemikazuchi announced across the deck as the mobile suit teams launched along with the mobile dolls.

"Teams One, Three, and Five launch!" the controller ordered as the Murasame's and Astray's took off from the deck.

Xxx

"Send out the Zala and Joule teams! Thirty to starboard, put us on an eastern course." Talia ordered.

"Yes mam!" Meyrin said as she opened a line with the two mobile suit teams "Commander's Zala and Joule to the catapult's please."

Xxx

Noin looked out of the bridge at the fleet "Close the forward blast shutters on the bridge."

Sally blinked "Why we've never had to in the past…"

"Call it a hunch but I remember Heero something about a type of fragmentation shell that the Orb defense navy developed…" Noin watched as the blast shutters closed and the monitors showed the outside on all sides of the ship.

"Catherine have Treize and Zechs be the first to launch, keep Mayu in reserve unless needed…" Noin ordered.

Catherine nodded "Treize and Zechs to the catapults, followed by Heero and Wufei…" Catherine started to go down the list.

"Arm Gottfried's and Valliant's, load missile tubes one through eight with sledgehammers, target the Orb Aegis class cruisers." Sally ordered.

Xxx

"Distance forty until we reach firing range!" The gun captain aboard the Takemikazuchi yelled from his post over to Todaka.

"Is there any sign of mobile suits from their ships yet?" Todaka asked.

The radar operator looked up "Not yet sir!"

Yuna grinned "Great, we win, we'll greet them with a shower of type eight fragmentation shells!"

The gun captain nodded "Gunners prepare a barrage of type eight shells!"

The three Aegis class cruisers raised the long range naval rifles on each of their bows and as they marked the ready signal the gun captain nodded "FIRE!" he ordered

The three cruisers fired their guns in a volley the shells arching high over the sea towards the Dominion and the Minerva.

Xxx

"They've opened fire mam!" the fire control operator aboard the Minerva yelled down.

"Tell the mobile suits not to launch yet, intercept them, evasive maneuvers!" Talia ordered as the CIWS spun up and the ship pulled to port to attempt to avoid the shells impact.

"NO DON'T!" Noin yelled as the shells burst over the Minerva when the CIWS hit them each looking like a large firework going off the shells shrapnel showered down upon them penetrating deep into the Minerva's and Dominion's hulls.

The two ships shook from the impact as Noin looked up she saw daylight through what was once a solid blast shutter _"If I hadn't ordered that… we'd be…"_ shrapnel was embedded in the blast shutter from the shells "Damage report!"

"All guns operational, minor damage to the armor mam!" the sensors operator yelled from his seat.

xxx

Talia opened a line with the Dominion "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we have minor damage but we're fine, launch the mobile suits!" Noin ordered.

Talia nodded and looked up to Meyrin "Alright, Yzak, Athrun, Shinn you're clear to launch!"

xxx

Catherine smiled "Zechs, Treize you're clear to launch!"

Xxx

The hangars opened on the two ships "Just like back then…" Zechs smirked as he looked at Treize.

"Don't let me down Lieutenant… it's been some time since we've fought alongside each other…" Treize smiled as Zechs glared at him "Oh, sorry Colonel…" he chuckled.

"Very funny Commander…" Zechs smiled as Treize started to laugh.

"This is Treize Kushrenada, Tallgeese Two Launching!" he was forced back into his seat as the Tallgeese two launched leading their forces out.

"Zechs Merquise, Tallgeese Three launching!" Zechs followed Treize out the two machines matching velocity and heading towards the enemy forces.

Xxx

"Yzak Joule, Duel launching!" he smiled as the white and blue Duel launched.

Athrun stretched for a second _"Here goes nothing, one last fight with this machine…"_ "Athrun Zala, Saviour taking off!" The Saviour launched and transformed the second it came out rocketing ahead of the Duel

Yzak glared "Showoff…"

Xxx

"Three more orb ships at nine o'clock mam!" the radar operator aboard the Minerva yelled.

Talia went wide eyed "What?"

"From above at two o'clock nine orb Murasame's mam!" Meyrin yelled.

"They have us surrounded!" Arthur looked horrified.

"Aim the Tristans and Isolde at the ships on our port side; have the Joule team intercept the Murasame's!" Talia ordered.

Xxx

Neo glared at the image on the screen "I know you're not here to take your revenge yourself Stella… but this is the day we send those ships to hell!" the Minerva and Dominion launching their mobile suits as their suits closed.

Xxx

"Sting Oakley, Chaos I'm taking off!" the green and orange suit launched and transformed into its clawed mobile armor mode.

"Mudie Holcroft, Blu Duel launching!" Mudie launched the grey and cobalt blue Duel flew out of the John Paul Jones.

"Auel Neider, this is the Abyss, launching!" he took off rolled transforming into the high speed amphibious mobile armor mode and sped towards the front.

"Shams Couza, Verde Buster, heading out." The dark green and tan buster with a visor over it's head launched following the Blu Duel.

"Let's go Sven, don't want to miss all the fun… Emilio Broderick, Rosso Aegis taking off!" Emilio grinned as the blood red and gold Aegis launched.

The last machine to step out of the ship was the jet black and grey gundam "Sven Cal Bayang, Strike Noir, Launching." His tone was cold as he launched after his team mates.

Xxx

"Tristans, Isolde FIRE!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva opened fire on the Orb ships ahead of them.

The CIWS of both ships ripped into the Murasame's attacking from the sky tearing the lightly armored mobile suits apart.

"Arthur, anti ship missiles have Rey and Lunamaria hold them off!" Talia ordered.

"Yes mam!" Arthur yelled as the ship shuddered from launching the large anti ship missiles.

Talia looked at the map on the screen "They plan on encircling us at Crete… this is bad if we change our course the other fleet will head us off…" she glared. _"We can't turn back… we have to force our way through!"_

Xxx

Shinn skimmed along the surface of the water dodging a wave of missiles from a Murasame before leveling the two Kerberos high energy beam cannons and firing ripping the suit apart.

The Abyss erupted out of the water behind the Impulse and Auel smirked "So you're green today!" he took aim with the two triple beam cannons mounted under the shroud of the Abyss.

"Wha…" Shinn looked just as an alarm went off in his suit to see the Abyss open fire he skimmed and rolled through the shots before returning fire with the Kerberos beam cannons.

Auel transformed the Abyss and dove into the sea again smirking "Not even close!"

Shinn fired the two rail guns after the Abyss the shots streaking just below the suit _"DAMN IT!"_

Auel glared "I'm sick and tired of looking at that face!" he burst through the surface again and fired with the full beam arsenal of the Abyss.

Shinn killed the thrusters and dropped into the ocean just narrowly avoiding the blast as the Abyss closed.

"TODAY I GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" Auel roared as he charged holding the lance.

Shinn drew the only melee weapon the Blast silhouette had the beam javelin and parried the attack the three pronged beam holding the lance off.

Xxx

Quatre flew amongst the mobile suits rolling through the shots _"There are so few mobile dolls… did we really take care of that many?"_ he brought the shottle's down through the wings of a Murasame before spinning and cutting the legs off of a Astray.

"Quatre look out!" Trowa yelled as he opened fire from the bow of the Dominion shredding a mobile doll that was about to fire at Quatre from behind.

"Thanks Trowa, but… What's going on here, I mean did they really have so few mobile dolls?" Quatre asked looking at the closing suits.

A pair of high powered beams broke through the clouds and missed Quatre by a narrow marigine "What in the!"

A pair of suits descended one blue and white the other black and red "Those are…" Trowa's eyes widened.

"The Mercurius and the Vayeate!" Quatre watched as the Black Vayeate leveled the two beam cannons at the Sandrock again and fired.

Quatre rolled out of the way of the massive beams as Trowa launched towards them and opened fire on the Mercurius.

The white and blue Mercurius activated the planet defenseors and shielded both suits to Trowa's horror over twenty of the little blue disc's deflected the shots.

"Those are…" Trowa glared.

"Updated models…" Quatre finished as he charged.

Xxx

"Luna, you take the blue one, I'll take the one with the two blades…" Soris Armonia flew to the right and fired again with the two beam cannons "The Vayeate Shuivan is nothing in comparison to the prototype!"

"Rodger that sis." Luna Armonia flew towards the Heavyarms and drew a beam saber as it closed the Heavyarms opening fire "I'll show you what I'm made of! FOR OZ!" she slashed at the Heavyarms forcing it back.

Xxx

Heine rolled and fired down upon several mobile dolls attacking him "I refuse to die to a machine!" he launched the slayer whip into them sending two of them up in an explosion as he fired on the others his alarms sounded "Holy!"he rolled back just as a blue and gold machine flew past at high speed nearly skewering him.

Heine opened fire on the machine as it circled back and leveled the beam lance at it "What in the hell is that machine!"

"Such an ugly color for a well armed mobile suit, I'll put you out of your misery of having such a tasteless pilot." Kratz Silvy smirked as he charged the GOUF again clashing with the suit "You may have dodged once you pathetic pilot but you're up against Kratz Silvy of OZ Prize's Stardust Knights now!"

"Pathetic nothing, I'm Heine Westenfluss one of ZAFT's top aces, and I won't die to a pathetic machine like yours!" Heine drew the beam sword and clashed with the Leo-R.

"This is no mere Leo boy, this is my Leo-R custom!" he thrust with the beam lance forcing Heine to parry the attack.

Xxx

Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka flew amongst the mobile suits firing and cutting them apart "There's just no end to these guys!" Dearka roared as he linked together the weapons of the Buster and fired a massive beam into the group catching several Murasame's in the blast.

"Quit complaining and just bring them down!" Yzak roared as he launched the anti armor penetrators into an Aegis class cruiser's bridge sending it up in a massive fireball.

"AHHH!" Shiho rolled under a beam fired at her.

"Shiho!" Yzak turned to see where the shot came from "Son of a…"

"It's them…" Dearka glared as he saw the Verde Buster, Blu Duel, Rosso Aegis, and Strike Noir closing on them "Take this you Phantom Pain bastards!" he fired a wave of missiles at them.

"Not bad you coordinator piece of shit, but I'm still better!" Shams fired a burst from the anti armor shotgun catching the missiles in the shot of the blast.

"THE ONLY GOOD COORDINATOR IS A DEAD COORDINATOR!" Mudie charged the Duel drawing a beam saber and activating one of the arm mounted beam guns and fired.

Shiho righted the Aegis and fired the Scylla at the Rosso Aegis "I won't go down that easy!" she charged and clashed with the red version of her machine "I refuse to go down against such a pathetic machine!"

"Pathetic nothing you coordinator bitch!" Emilio drew the beam saber of the Rosso and clashed with the dark blue version of his machine.

Yzak glared and kicked the Blu Duel "I refuse to die to lowlifes who stoop so low as to use mobile dolls, you cowards!" he drew both beam sabers and clashed with the Blu Duel _"Screw this!"_ he punched in the activation code for the ZERO system "Now take this…" his voice went as cold as ice as he dodged the attacks from Mudie.

Dearka and Shams circled each other as the Noir flew on into the battlefield past the whirling combatants _"Zechs Merquise where is he!"_ Sven thought as he flew deeper into the battlefield.

Xxx

Treize and Zechs fired into the mobile dolls ripping them apart as if they were nothing "A soulless machine is nothing in comparison to a trained pilot." Treize said calmly as he fired into another mobile doll before ramming the round shield of the Tallgeese two into the head of one that had attempted to cut him in half with a beam saber.

Zechs smirked as he cut two in half with the whip mounted in the shield of the Tallgeese three before leveling the beam cannon again and firing ripping apart several mobile dolls in the massive beam "I couldn't agree more Treize."

"DIE TREIZE KUSHRENADA!" Valder roared as the jet black grey and red Hydra Gundam flew in at high speed and clashed with the Tallgeese Two.

Treize parried the attacks with ease "Such a pathetic attempt Valder…" he rammed the Hydra with the shield just as the Deathscythe appeared next to it coming out of its active cloak.

"DIE YOU MURDERER!" Duo roared as he brought the massive scythe in an arch narrowly missing the Hydra.

Valder glared _"Damn it to all hell this piece of trash again!"_ he fired the two beams in the claws over the shoulders only hitting the shroud as the Deathscythe Hell closed.

Xxx

Athrun charged a Murasame and brought a beam saber across the suit cutting it in half he glared as another rolled and charged him opening fire with its CIWS he transformed the Saviour and rolled out of the shots.

"Hay hay, were you asleep or something!" Sting opened fire from above with the beam rifle of the Chaos.

Athrun rolled dodging the shots as the Chaos opened fire with the two Picus Machine Guns "Stop running away!" Sting roared.

Athrun rolled and dove _"Damn just my rotten luck the chaos again…"_ "Damn it!" he transformed and opened fire with the beam rifle of the Saviour forcing the Chaos back.

Xxx

The Minerva and Dominion opened fire on the fleets closing in on them shells slamming into the cruisers that were unlucky enough to get caught in the line of fire of the two ships the CIWS tearing apart mobile suits that attempted to close on them "Valiant's fire!" Sally ordered as the two linear guns fired their massive slugs into an Aegis class cruiser ripping through the ship.

Noin glared "Aim Gottfried's at the main fleet surrounding the Takemikazuchi, FIRE!" the four massive beams streaked forward and ripped into an Aegis Cruiser and a Kuraokami class destroyer sending them up in a massive explosion.

Xxx

"The Missile launchers on the Sokowatatsumi have been destroyed sir!" an operator yelled over to Todaka.

"The Kuramitsuha is moving up!" another operator yelled.

"Target's are changing course to two four zero zero!" the radar operator yelled over.

Yuna glared "Come on, have the second battle group move in closer!" he glared at Todaka "You've got to keep the pressure on!"

Todaka glared at him from the corner of his eye "The Minerva and Dominion still have full use of their weapons, we mustn't move hastily."

"What are the Murasame teams doing, what's taking them so long!" Yuna glared.

"AN ACTUAL BATTLE IS FAR DIFFERENT FROM THOSE GAMES YOU'RE SO GOOD AT!" Todaka bore down on Yuna "IT'S NOT AS EASY AS YOU THINK!"

Xxx

"Forget about the mobile suits boys, we'll leave them to the Earth Forces, we're going after the Minerva!" the fourth Murasame team's leader glared.

"Lieutenant Baba!" Another pilot asked shocked.

"The battle is over if we can take it and the Dominion out!" Baba pitched down in a dive bombing attack from six o'clock high.

"YES SIR!" The pilots in his team responded as they followed their commander.

Xxx

"Twelve Murasame's incoming from starboard a stern!" Meyrin yelled.

Talia glared "Don't let them lock onto us! Shoot them down!" she ordered.

The gunnery control officer glared "Yes mam!" he yelled as he targeted the suits with the CIWS and opened fire!

Xxx

"AHHHHHHH!" Baba yelled as he and his pilots rolled through the shots coming from the Minerva, Rey and Lunamaria as each of the twelve suits unleashed their payload of four micro missiles each only losing two suits in the attack.

Xxx

The Minerva shook from the impact of the missiles and as the smoke cleared Rey's machine was down had lost an arm and was heavily damaged the bridge structure and conning tower heavily damaged the whole superstructure took the brunt of the impact.

Lunamaria glared "You're not getting another hit like that!" she glared and opened fire she flipped a channel "Heero I could use a hand over here they took Rey's machine out of action for the time being…"

Xxx

Athrun rolled and fired on the Murasame's that attacked the Minerva shooting another two down "TAKE THIS!" before he was forced back by the Chaos.

"I said stop running and fight!" Sting roared as he opened fire "I'm taking you out now!" he fired as Athrun rolled through a cloudbank temporarily breaking the target lock.

Xxx

"Where are the Saviour, Impulse, and GOUF!" Talia looked up at Meyrin.

"They are engaging the Chaos, Abyss, and a Leo custom mam!" Meyrin yelled down.

Xxx

Auel grinned "That's not good enough!" he flew out of the water and fired the four rail guns forcing the impulse back.

Xxx

Baba glared "This is it boys, let's go!" he rolled for another attack on the Minerva.

"Yes sir!" the pilots responded and pitched again following him on the attack run.

Xxx

"Incoming!" Arthur yelled.

"Hard to port engines at maximum thrust!" Talia ordered as the Minerva started to turn away from the attack run.

Rey and Lunamaria fired like mad picking off another four of the suits.

Baba charged "AHHHHH!" he transformed his Murasame directly in front of the Minerva's bridge taking aim at the enclosed tower.

Talia's eyes went wide with fear _"This is it… we're finished…"_

Arthur started to turn to cover himself waiting the inevitable just as a green beam streaked down and blew the rifle apart in the Murasame's hand.

"Wha…" Arthur's eyes went wide as the Freedom flew past at high speed cutting the wings off of two more Murasame's.

Lunamaria smiled as she punched in the code she was given "Good to see you made it commander." She smiled at Kira.

"Glad to see we made it in time… you guys took one hell of a beating from the looks of it…" he blinked.

Xxx

"The Freedom!" Baba yelled glaring at the suit.

Xxx

Athrun slowed as the combatants watched the ship and the new suits close he punched in his code "Hay Kira about time you guys showed up…" he rolled dodging more shots from the chaos "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure thing Commander Zala…" Orga smirked as he fired the Plasma sabot bazooka at the Chaos from atop the Raider.

Sting glared "The Calamity! No way in hell ORGA!" he fired the beam rifle at the artillery suit.

Shinn glared "They're doing it again! I've had it!" he turned and opened fire on the approaching mobile suits targeting the Strike Rouge.

Athrun rolled "NO SHINN!"

Kira flew in front of Cagalli and opened fire with the head mounted Vulcan CIWS machine guns "Leave him to me Athrun…" he charged Shinn.

"Kira don't!" Athrun rolled charging the Freedom.

"Commander Yamato, I've had enough of you!" he roared as the cockpit around him shined a bright gold his head went clear _"What is this? Combat data?"_

"It's the ZERO system Ensign Asuka, we took the liberty of installing it…" Dr. J's voice echoed in his helmet.

Kira swung the beam saber to take the head off of the Impulse but went wide eyed as the Impulse dodged the attack _"What in the…"_ they streaked along the surface of the water.

"AHHHHH!" Shinn swung the beam javelin at the freedom forcing it to climb away from him as he rolled and leveled off taking aim at him again.

"Kira, stop it something's wrong…" Athrun roared as he closed.

"Athrun!" Kira roared as he clashed with the Saviour "You know… I have a good idea of how to dismantle this suit of yours…"

"Something's wrong, Shinn's good but not good enough to dodge an attack that close…" Athrun looked at him.

"I know… something's not right."

Xxx

Shinn flew along the surface and watched as the Saviour and the Freedom clashed an alarm blared in his suit as the Abyss closed.

"I don't know what's going on but you guys keep messing things up!" Auel roared.

Xxx

"Yuna Roma Seiran what are you doing daydreaming!" Neo's voice echoed over the intercom causing the officers to flinch "Have you forgotten about what we talked about, destroy those ships!"

The sub captain leaned into Todaka "Captain?"

"It's an order, we cannot refuse…" Todaka replied with a grim look on his face.

"I know that!" Yuna glared "The Minerva, hurry up and destroy that ship!" he was frantic panicking in the middle of the bridge "All we have to do is finish them once and for all!"

Xxx

Heine clashed with Kratz "You're not bad… but you're an honor less opponent no better than a mobile doll!" Heine glared as he launched the slayer whip at the Leo-R

Kratz rolled and came up from below at high speed dodging the attack "I'm not an honor less opponent, I fight to win!" he glared as he clashed again at close range.

Xxx

"HAHAHA, I'm taking you both out!" Sting rolled and dove on the Calamity and Raider.

"Oh yeah…" Clotho smirked as he dropped away and the Calamity flew on its own transforming "TAKE THIS! ANNIHILATE!" he launched the spherical breaker at the chaos swinging hitting the beam rifle causing it to blow the arm of the suit off.

Sting glared and transformed closing on the Calamity "DIE YOU FIRST GEN!"

Orga smirked "Oh yeah… you little punk…" he leveled the beam cannons at the Chaos and fired ripping through the missile pods and firing near point blank with the Plasma Sabot bazooka into the head blowing it off.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sting yelled as the Chaos plummeted from the blast into the ocean.

Xxx

Arthur looked over at Talia "C-Captain!" the Archangel looming on the screen closing and firing on the Orb fleet.

Talia glared as she looked at the Minerva's suits battling "Even though that ship may not mean us any direct ill will, we suffered extensive damage because of their intervention last time, all hands are to consider that ship hostile!" Talia ordered shocking the bridge crew for a moment.

Lunamaria smirked _"Good… the plans working…"_

Xxx

Kira rolled charging Shinn again before Athrun forced him back "Let's settle a little matter first…"

Kira blinked "Wha…"

"The others think I can't hold my own against you in the Saviour… I intend to prove them wrong…"

Kira shrugged "Alright… whatever you say Athrun but we have to make it look convincing so you're still going down…" he smirked.

"Bring it…" Athrun smirked as he clashed with Kira again.

Xxx

Shinn serpentine's across the surface mirroring the Abyss below before an alarm sounded in his suit the Abyss broke the surface behind the Impulse and fired "KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN BASTARD!" Auel roared as he fired the entire arsenal of the Abyss through the Blast silhouette.

Shinn ejected it and rolled holding the beam javelin _"Calculate trajectory, chance of hit ninety percent… perfect!"_ he threw the javelin "AHHHH!" he roared as the beam javelin streaked towards the Abyss.

Auel's eyes went wide "WHAT!" the beam javelin streaking towards his suit ramming straight through the cockpit "BWAHAHAHAHAH!" He screamed as the suit was impaled by the massive javelin.

The Abyss fell and sank into the ocean's depths as Auel's blood filled the cockpit it blew up sending a massive waterspout to the surface.

Xxx

Quatre rolled dodging the attacks from the Vayeate Shuivan _"Damn it… I can only keep this up for so long…"_

"Die you pathetic pilot, to think we were afraid of the Gundam's!" Soris fired again.

Quatre glared "Damn it…" he typed in the code activating the ZERO system he punched his thrusters and rolled through the shots coming up behind the Vayeate "oh well… goodbye…" he said in a cold tone lacking emotion he brought the shotel's down through the energy chargers causing them both to explode.

"SORIS!" Luna watched as her sister's suit fell.

"You let your guard down!" Trowa fired a hail of shells and missiles into the Mercurius Shuivan sending it plummeting as well.

Xxx

"Eat lead you coordinator bastard!" Shams yelled as he fired the anti armor shotgun at the black and gold Buster.

Dearka smirked as he killed the thrusters dropping lower and firing upward while skimming across the surface with the two hip mounted beam rifles forcing Shams back.

Yzak brought the two beam sabers down clashing with Mudie "You stuck up natural! Your machine is nowhere near powerful enough to handle a Gundam in combat!" he roared as he kicked the Blu Duel towards the sea before rolling and firing on Emilio with the missile launcher's

The crimson red and gold Aegis plummeted away from the blue and white Aegis as it was hit with the missiles "Thanks Yzak!" Shiho yelled as she fired on the Blu Duel that was recovering and diving on the Verde Buster the claws of the Aegis wide the four beam sabers on each claw like golden thorns.

Xxx

"Chaos retrieval complete, medical to deck number eight. Rescue helicopter ready for takeoff, the Abyss's last know coordinates are zero one eight Beta!" the flight controller aboard the John Paul Jones said.

Sting looked at the man to his right "What happened to the Abyss…" he asked weakly.

"It was shot down… by one of the Minerva's machines…" the man said.

Xxx

Shinn glared "Minerva send out the force silhouette!" he ordered as he launched from the ocean

Xxx

"Right, deploying force silhouette!" Meyrin yelled as the flyer took off heading for the Impulse.

Xxx

As the Impulse docked with the silhouette Shinn took off towards a formation of mobile dolls and suits _"Targets acquired, total number of suits fifteen, mobile dolls ten total twenty five. Chance of success one hundred percent…"_ he rolled through the shots coming from the suits as he started to fire each shot being placed dead center of the cockpit sending the suits to a fiery hell with each shot.

Xxx

"All members of the orb forces are to attack the Minerva, I repeat all members of the orb forces are to attack the Minerva!" Captain Todaka's orders came over the channels of the orb pilots.

Baba rolled again "Alright team, follow me!"

"Yes sir!" they yelled in unison again as they charged the Minerva only to come face to face with the Strike Rouge.

"Stop this, stop following the orders of that traitor!" Cagalli ordered her voice came over their channels.

"It's Lady Cagalli…" Baba blinked as he remembered her voice he transformed as his men broke off the attack and circled back.

"What reason do you have to attack that ship and the Preventers?" Cagalli glared at them "Why are you intervening in the conflicts of others, it goes against everything our nations principles stand for!"

Baba glared _"Forgive me Lord Uzumi…" _"Out of the way, these orders come directly from our nation's current leader Yuna Roma Seiran, his intentions are now the nations! And as soldiers of Orb it is our duty to carry out his orders!"

"You mustn't!" Cagalli glared.

Baba's hand shook on the controls of his Murasame "This is our path, and no matter how difficult and unfamiliar we must stick to it, no matter the cost! Don't you realize that!" _"Lady Cagalli… please stay safe and return our nation to its righteous path…"_

"Please you mustn't…" Cagalli watched as the Murasame closed.

"Since the day we left our nation we knew this moment could come, if need be we are ready to die!" Baba said calmly "If you won't move aside then I have no choice but to remove you by force!" he charged grabbing the Strike Rouge by the arm and flinging it away!

Treize opened a line with the pilot "What's your name?"

"Lieutenant Baba of the Orb defense forces, sir!" Baba circled back as he said it.

"Very well then, your bravery will not be forgotten lieutenant…" Treize said as he closed his eyes.

Baba Transformed the Murasame "Today you will see our tears, and our determination!" he and his fellow pilots charged the Minerva at full speed.

"I won't let you!" Lunamaria roared as she fired on the closing suits.

The machines fired a wave of missiles that slammed into Lunamaria's machine and the starboard side of the ship. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Lunamaria!" Kira yelled as he and Athrun slowed.

"Lunamaria are you alright?" Asagi yelled "Please respond!"

Xxx

"Luna!" Meyrin yelled causing Talia and Arthur to look at her.

Xxx

"You bastards!' Shinn roared as he closed on the Murasame's "You'll pay for hurting Luna!" he fired taking out four of the machines in rapid succession.

"Come on!" Rey fired on Baba's machine.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Baba roared as he closed at full speed on the Minerva.

Xxx

"Maximum engines, hard to port!" Talia yelled as Arthur looked horrified at the incoming mobile suit.

Xxx

Baba smiled as he got within the last few feet _"May Orb shine once again as this world beacon of hope!"_ his Murasame rammed into the starboard side of the Isolde turret in a massive explosion ripping a gaping hole in the forward section of the ship where the gun once was.

Xxx

"Main guns and starboard catapult heavily damaged, fire onboard!" Arthur looked at Talia.

"CIWS operating at forty percent!" the gunnery officer yelled.

"Lunamaria's machine has been badly damaged we're bringing it in!" Meyrin yelled from her seat.

Shinn glared "Minerva, send out the force silhouette I'm going after their ships!"

Xxx

Todaka smiled _"Time to bring the traitor out to the pilots on a silver platter…"_ "Alright, it's time we move up too, engines to maximum!" Todaka ordered

The sub captain smiled "Yes sir, engines to maximum!"

"But why… do we have to!" Yuna seemed scared.

Todaka looked at him "We have to destroy the Minerva right? Then let's go do it…" _"And give you to Black Alpha and White Alpha on a silver platter."_

Xxx

Shinn landed on the bow of an Aegis class cruiser "Take this!" he sliced into the bow of the ship before spinning and bringing the massive anti ship sword through the bridge cutting it off.

"Now that's more like it…" the Forbidden landed on an Earth Forces ship nearby and cut the entire superstructure off of the ship. "Brings back a certain feeling huh…" Shani looked over at the Impulse as it launched towards another ship.

Xxx

Treize watched with Zechs as Shinn cut his way through the fleet "I have to admit, the combat data didn't lie when it came to Shinn, and the fighting style he prefers is admirable…"

"Only if you're commenting on the merciless slaughter of many innocent people." Zechs turned only to come face to face with the Strike Noir.

"Zechs Merquise, I challenge you to a duel!" Sven glared as he leveled the beam sword at the Tallgeese Three.

"It's been some time Sven…" Treize opened a line with him.

"Colonel…" Sven blinked "But… it looked like you'd really…"

"I know… that was the point… Sven." Treize smiled.

Zechs smiled "So this is the pilot you told us about…"

Xxx

Valder flew backward as Duo charged _"This trash, when did he get this good! He can disappear in an instant and appear right next to me how the…"_ he fired again only to have the Deathscythe Hell roll and dodge the attack.

"You killed them, you killed my friends, my family and you're the reason death follows me!" Duo roared as he brought the scythe across one of the claws cutting it in half causing it to explode.

Valder brought the beam cannon up only to have the Deathscythe vanish again "This piece of garbage wasn't this much of a problem last time what changed!"

Duo appeared right next to Valder and grabbed a hold of the beam cannon ripping it off of the shoulder mount, "I'll see you in hell Farkill!" he raised the scythe and swung only to have Farkill drop out from the attack.

"We'll meet again, god of death… you might actually prove a worthy opponent after all…" Valder smirked as Duo tried to give chase as the Hydra retracted its legs and flew off at a high speed.

Xxx

"Sven, you have the access codes to the mobile dolls correct?" Treize asked.

"Yes sir…" Sven replied calmly "Why?"

Treize smiled "We would like to borrow some for a little mission, you see in order to lure Durandal out we need to get our forces consolidated onto the Dominion, but we need a reason for it… granted the damage to the Minerva is extensive, however we need more of a plausible one to keep them there…"

Sven nodded "Understood sir." He transmitted the codes via an internal message.

"Thank you Sven." Treize smiled as he flipped over to the private channel "Commander Yamato, we have the codes, take control of the mobile dolls and carry out your mission."

xxx

Kira smiled "Understood Field Marshal." He allowed the ZERO system to access the machines _"Alright Freedom, let's do this!"_

Athrun rolled and clashed with Kira again "Not bad Kira…" he rammed him with the shield "But I'm still wha…"

Kira parried the attack and dropped his shield before grabbing the second beam saber on the hip bringing it across cutting the arm of the Saviour off "Nope… not in that machine." Kira smiled as he readied the attack "I've got to make this look good so get ready…"

"What's that SON OF A!" Athrun watched as Kira took both arms both legs and the head off of the Saviour in three fluid strokes, alarms blared in his suit as the Saviour started to plummet out of control.

Kira flipped over to the Preventer's other line so they could all hear it "Now die Zala!" Kira roared as he threw the beam saber at the Aegis cockpit.

Athrun's eyes widened in horror as the beam closed _"Kira…"_

"ATHRUN!" Nicol yelled as he appeared and fired hitting the beam saber with the Trikeros shield's beam rifle he aimed at the Freedom and fired the lancer darts after it.

"Hope I didn't scare you too much there Athrun… Thanks Nicol…" Kira smiled.

"No problem… unlucky for you I found the frequency you were using." Nicol smirked as Kira dodged and fired "Be easy on the Blitz, I don't want it totally out of action…"

"Alright…" Kira smiled as he closed and cut the Trikeros shield off of the Nebula Blitz before kicking it into the ocean with the Saviour.

"Kira you know you have a real sick sense of humor…" Athrun glared.

"It was Treize's idea… I had no clue…" Kira smiled.

"Bull, I know you studied European history… you Savioured my suit!" Athrun glared as Kira and Nicol laughed.

"Well catch you around guys… time to go trash Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho's machines… a little…" Kira smirked.

"I heard that Yamato…" Yzak growled over the channel "Don't trash ours like you did Athrun's remember ours only need to look like they need repairs…"

Xxx

"Athrun!" Meyrin yelled causing Talia and Arthur to look over at her.

"The Saviour… just…" Meyrin looked at Talia horrified.

"What!" Talia was shocked _"Athrun shot down…"_

"Mam there's an Orb forces carrier approaching at twelve o'clock, distance two thousand they're firing missiles!" the radar operator yelled.

Talia glared "Evade, intercept them!" Talia ordered as the carrier closed she glared "What in the hell is that carrier doing, coming right at us!"

Xxx

"Black Alpha this is White Alpha commencing attack run." Ryuta smiled as he rolled down from the clouds between the orb fleet and the Takemikazuchi.

"Rodger that white alpha, commencing attack run." Heero smiled as he followed the Wing out of the cloud cover both high over the deck of the massive carrier.

The Minerva fired it's Tristan beam cannons into the bow of the carrier ripping through the length of the ship as it started to list in the water to its port side.

Xxx

"Hay Todaka what the hell do you think you're doing!" Yuna watched in horror as the Minerva fired on the carrier "WE'RE SINKING!"

Todaka looked over at him "I'm following my beliefs lord Yuna…" he smiled as he raised his handgun taking aim at Yuna "Now if you'd please…"

Yuna looked horrified "no… it's not…"

"Traitors should die a traitors death…" Todaka grabbed Yuna by the arm and steered him out of the bridge.

"Captain!" The sub captain looked at him shocked.

"If you want a full explanation then abandon ship." Todaka smiled at the sub captain.

"Sir we wish to stay with you!" The sub captain looked at Todaka.

"If you're so eager to lay down your life then gather together those who feel the same and go to the archangel, and fight to reclaim our nation from these bastards who tried to take our freedom from us!" Todaka glared as he walked Yuna outside where he wrenched himself free and took off across the deck into the smoke.

Todaka smirked as he pulled down a small microphone "Black Alpha, the target is heading for the stern take him."

Xxx

Heero and Ryuta landed on the stern of the ship just as Yuna appeared out of the smoke "Rodger that, eliminating the traitor!" Heero said as he took aim with the chain guns of the Wing Zero.

Yuna turned to run but it was too late "Die…" Heero said with a cold tone as he fired the fifty caliber chain gun slugs tore through Yuna like a hot knife through butter nothing was left but a blood red smear on the flight deck.

"Mission complete, I repeat mission complete the first traitor is dead!" Ryuta smiled as he relayed the information to their forces.

Xxx

"Rodger that White Alpha, there will be some crewmen who are abandoning ship to the port side we're requesting their rescue." Todaka smiled as he climbed the stairs to the bridge again.

"Sir we see them but we don't see you!" Ryuta yelled looking through the boats at close range.

Todaka smiled "I'm a captain of the Orb Defense navy, and I'll go down with my ship."

Heero looked towards the conning tower as the Impulse launched off of the Aegis cruiser next to it and landed bearing down on the carrier's superstructure "Captain Todaka no!"

"May a new dawn shine over Orb very soon." Todaka smiled as he watched the Impulse raise the large anti ship sword and bring it down.

Heero and Ryuta watched in horror as Shinn ripped the bridge in half and launch off of the carrier as it blew up.

Xxx

Shinn blinked as he saw images of himself sitting on the ground _"What in the… this is…"_ an Orb union officer ran over _"Come on we have to go!"_ _the captain yelled he watched as the boy in civilian clothes looked skyward towards five Gundam's dueling back and forth the Altron landed nearby as a blood red Gundam launched from the hillside towards the Archangel at high speed._

"_Come on, what matters now is that you're alive!" the captain urged him and helped him to his feet._

_He looked towards the hill where a blast had hit "Mom…" he looked she was dead blood flowing from her on the hillside "Dad…" his father crushed beneath a tree also dead "Where's Mayu…" his eyes widened in horror as she was nowhere to be seen._

_The scene changed and he was huddled against the bulkhead of the evacuation carrier holding his sisters cell phone pressing the voicemail button again and again the same captain walked over "Hay… what's your name…" he shook him._

_Shinn said nothing and looked at the captain before tears started to stream from his eyes "Why… why didn't…" he collapsed into the captain's grasp._

"_It's alright… my name is Captain Matsuhiro Todaka what's yours?" the captain asked._

"_Shinn… Shinn Asuka." Shinn cried "Why did Mayu have to die!"_

Xxx

"Kira stop this!" Dearka yelled as he dodged the attacks from the Freedom.

Shiho rolled through the shots from four mobile dolls "Damn it what in the, Kira don't do this what's gotten into you!"

Yzak closed "So Kira, how are the others?" he asked as he clashed with Kira.

"Alright for the most part… though I'm getting a little tired of seeing nothing but the sea floor…" Kira shrugged.

Yzak laughed as he clashed with the Freedom again "So what, getting tired of seeing fish all the time…"

"Nope but enjoy seeing them Yzak…" Kira grinned.

"Oh you wouldn't…" Yzak said as Kira cut the thrusters off of the Duel and kicked it into the ocean "KIRA YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Sure I owe you a round when we recapture Orb…" Kira grinned as he rolled and fired on Dearka the shots ripping through the guns of the Buster in a massive explosion.

Shiho rolled and fired on Kira "I've had it take this Kira!"

Kira dodged the shot and shot the thrusters of the Aegis as he ordered the mobile dolls to open fire tearing the arms off of the suit sending it into the ocean with the other two.

Xxx

Roche and Broom flew through the battlefield "Well… looks like the gundam didn't kill off Farkill…" Roche looked down at the approaching Hydra.

Broom nodded "Looks that way… let's finish the job once and for all…"

The two dove coming in front of the Hydra "Colonel what happened to your suit!" Roche asked as he opened a line with Farkill.

"I met a worthy opponent, however I didn't see you at all during the battle…" Farkill eyed the red and gold Leo-S and the large Green and gold Leo-N both seemingly without a scratch on them.

"We were supporting the Murasame's attacking the Minerva sir…" Broom looked at him.

"Funny, I was fighting near the Minerva and I didn't even see you on my sensors…" Farkill glared at him.

Broom grits his teeth _"Damn it…"_

"Unfortunately for you Kratz told me about your intentions Broom Brooks, and Roche Nattono!" Valder glared "Die you traitors!"

Brooms shoved Roche's suit out of the way as Farkill drew a beam saber "Run Roche!"

"DIE!" Farkill roared as he brought the beam saber down through the Leo-N's left arm cutting it off.

Broom fired the beam cannons mounted in the shoulder armor at the Hydra "I refuse to die to such a coward!"

"Broom!" Roche yelled as the Hydra clashed with the Leo-N.

"Roche, find Treize, join his side and restore OZ to what it should be!" Broom roared as he parried an attack from Farkill.

"That won't matter when I kill Treize!" Farkill glared and brought the beam saber across the head of the Leo-N destroying the main camera.

Roche glared "I'll avenge you Broom I swear it!" he rolled and took off towards the Dominion.

Farkill laughed a cold laugh "Run away Roche, but it will not be very long before you join Broom in hell!" he brought the beam saber across the arm of the Leo-N knocking the beam saber out of it's hand "Now die Broom Brooks!" he thrust the beam saber through the cockpit of the Leo-N sending it up in a hellish explosion.

Xxx

Heine glared as he parried another attack "Your forces are pulling back…" he said with a grin to Kratz.

"I will defeat you before I leave!" Kratz roared as he thrust again the beam lance drove past the sword and into the left shoulder of the GOUF.

"_Damn it!"_ Heine glared as the arm's power went dead "I will not lose to you!" he brought the slayer whip down as it's magnetic end connected with the beam lance it blew up taking the only armament the Leo-R had out of Kratz's hands.

Kratz glared "Well then… until we meet again Westenfluss." He rolled and flew away at high speed towards the Earth Forces fleet.

Xxx

"Well then Sven Cal Bayang, until we meet again." Zechs smiled as he and Treize turned to leave.

Sven nodded "Yes sir, until then…" he turned and saw the Leo-S closing at high speed.

Treize turned "Well…" he drew the beam saber of the Tallgeese two as the Leo-S slowed.

Roche raised the hands of the Leo-S and opened the cockpit "Colonel Treize, I wish to surrender so I may fight against Farkill." His voice echoed over the close range frequencies.

Treize smiled "Roche Nattono, it's been a long time… if you wish to join our side then go to the Archangel, they could use more commanders…"

Roche blinked "But I wish to…"

"Field Marshal Kushrenada is in command of all of the preventer's forces, if you wish to go fight alongside the Archangel." Zechs smiled as he and Treize launched towards the Dominion.

Roche closed his hatch "Understood sir, thank you." He rolled and took off towards the Archangel.

Xxx

Noin opened a line with the Minerva "Captain Gladys can the Minerva move under its own power?"

"Yes but we've taken heavy damage any long distance travel would be a problem." Talia looked at her.

The two warships made their way to the far side of Crete where they radioed Gibraltar for emergency repairs.

Arthur looked at the chart again "No sighs of serious damage to the main engines mam... but that's not the case for the ship's hull, that and the weapons are heavily damaged." Arthur scrolled down the list.

Talia nodded and looked at Noin "I believe it would be best to have as few people as necessary aboard the Minerva at this point… we may be in a shallow area but the last thing we want is to lose anyone from the Minerva taking on water."

Noin nodded "We'll transfer over the pilots and the machines that can be repaired, send anyone not working on the repairs to the ship over."

Xxx

Vino groaned "This is gonna be impossible to fix…" he looked at Lunamaria's ZAKU.

Yolant nodded and looked at the other machines "I heard that the Freedom did this…"

"That's correct…" Dr. J grinned "It's one wicked machine isn't it…"

Vino and Yolant looked at him "But the Freedom was a ZAFT designed Gundam…"

Dr. J nodded "And who do you think planted the designs for the GINN and designed the beam weaponry systems for the Freedom and the Justice?" he grinned as he looked at the two mechanics.

"No way, you designed that monster…" Yolant gaped.

Doktor S walked over "Only partially correct on that one, we all had our hands in those two suits, just like we had all of our hands in the design of the Wing Zero."

"Dr. J designed the twin buster rifle, Professor G the vernier and thrusters of the suit along with the Search Eye system, Doktor S designed and integrated the weapons concealment of the beam saber's and chain guns, Master O designed the internal framework of the suit and it's transformation capabilities, and Instructor H designed the shield, and the cockpit layout, all of them designed the system that controls the suit the ZERO system." Howard smiled as he looked up at the Wing Zero "You could say that it is the father of all Gundam's."

"And you could say that the Tallgeese is the father of all mobile suits, being it was the first prototype." Professor G looked at the two machines.

"So what's the difference between a gundam and a mobile suit then?" Vino blinked.

"What is a Gundam made of?" Instructor H asked.

Yolant looked at him "Gundanium Alloy is it's armor composite so… that's what makes it a Gundam?" he looked at the suit.

"Close, though a Gundam is armored with Gundanium the real factor behind it being a Gundam is that the technology used to produce them is the highest available, and the Gundanium powered nuclear fusion reactor happens to be the highest technology we posses at this point. The name is derived from the alloy type that makes up the reactor core the only difference between the armor and the core is that the Gundanium on the outside is solidified in an alloy form, the core is made up of a block of pure Gundanium that vaporizes when electrified producing a very powerful energy source from which they are powered." Dr. J smiled at the boys who looked awestruck.

Xxx

Lunamaria sat up in the infirmary "You're awake, that's good…" a female voice said which caught Lunamaria off guard.

"What happened?" Luna groaned her head was bandaged arm in a sling with a cast around her arm.

"You took about twelve missile hits… it's a miracle you're alive…" the blond haired woman sat down in the rolling chair next to her bed "Hold still and look into the light please." She looked into Lunamaria's eyes "Good no concussion, but you still need your rest…"

"Where am I?" Lunamaria asked.

"Aboard the Dominion, the Minerva took extensive damage from the battle so you were transferred over here…" the female doctor smiled at her.

"Oh so that's why I didn't recognize where I was…" Lunamaria blinked "You remind me of someone… but I can't quite place who…" she looked at the blond haired doctor just as the door opened.

"Hay sis, how's Lunamaria doing?" Quatre walked into the room.

"She needs her rest Quatre, so go tell the others she's fine and I'll keep an eye on her." Iria Winner smiled at her little brother.

"Sister…" Lunamaria blinked and looked between the two both had blond hair blue eyes most of the same facial features.

"Yes I'm Doctor Iria Winner I'm the Dominion's chief medical officer." Iria smiled at her.

Xxx

Roche walked into the briefing room where he was steered into a chair his hands cuffed behind his back as he came face to face with Murrue Ramius, Natarle Badgirule, and Andrew Waltfeld.

"Do you understand why you've been detained?" Commander Waltfeld asked.

"Yes, I understand I surrendered to you and informed you to get in contact with Field Marshal Treize Kushrenada as to warrant my surrender." Roche smiled at them.

"Good then we're on the same page, would you care to explain why you surrendered?" Natarle asked looking at him from her seat.

"Valder Farkill… his tactics are honor less, underhanded, to such an extent that myself and my team mate Broom Brooks decided it would be best to stop him or fight against him." Roche looked at Natarle.

"And where is he now?" Murrue asked.

"Dead, Valder was informed of our intentions by our third team mate Kratz Silvy and as a result Broom held him off allowing me to escape with my life." Roche looked at Murrue.

"Commander Waltfeld does this match the report from Field Marshal Kushrenada?" Murrue looked at him.

Andrew smiled as he stood "Yep, the kid's telling the truth… guess we have no need for these anymore…" he walked over and un-cuffed Roche.

"According to the report from Field Marshal Kushrenada you were one of his students, and excelled in mobile suit combat and tactics, as such you've been granted the rank of Lieutenant and assigned as a commander aboard this ship." Murrue smiled at him.

Roche blinked "So who am I in command of?"

"Three of our pilots, Ensign's Asagi Caldwell, Juri Wu Nien, and Mayurua Labatt, each are veteran pilots from the bloody valentine conflict, and each pilot an M1 Astray." Natarle looked at him "Now would you mind answering a question from one of our other commanders?"

Roche blinked "Sure…"

"Who is providing the technological backing for Orb, the Atlantic federation has some power but not enough technology to produce Gundanium alloy let alone design a Gundam from the ground up." Natarle looked at him.

"The scientist Dr. Berg, he's the one that developed the OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam." Roche looked at the three senior officers who nodded.

Andrew looked towards the door "Hay Kira, come show Lieutenant Roche to his quarters."

The door hissed open and Kira stepped inside "Welcome aboard…" he smiled.

Xxx

Murdoch looked around the now filled hangar "how the hell are we going to maintain all of these suits…" he groaned looking around at the Murasame's and Astray's along with the new Leo-S on top of the eight machines they already had.

Xxx

Shinn sat next to Stella's bed aboard the Dominion in the infirmary looking at the bottle with the pink shell she had given him when he'd rescued her _"Stella… damn it why did it have to be you…"_

"You really care for her, don't you…" a voice jerked Shinn out of his thoughts as he looked up seeing Wufei leaning against the wall he blinked.

"She just reminds me of my little sister… she's…" Shinn looked at Stella.

"Innocent…" Mayu said as she entered the room "She didn't ask this to be done to her, she didn't deserve this…"

Shinn nodded "Yeah…"

Iria looked over "Hay quit crowding the infirmary, the three of you go somewhere else I'll look after her for a while…"

Wufei nodded "Let's go Shinn, I want to talk to you about the battle…" he started out the door.

Shinn got up and followed the two of them as the door hissed shut Iria pressed a button "Alright, they got Shinn out of the room."

"We heard…" Dr. J walked around the end of the bed with professor G.

"We only have a short amount of time to get what's needed." Professor G looked at Iria who nodded and pulled the cart over that contained the ZERO system's equipment.

Xxx

"So, what did you see?" Wufei asked as he walked into the lounge.

"Wha…" Shinn blinked "What are you talking about Wufei?"

"It engaged didn't it, it was the only way you could have dodged that attack from the Freedom." Wufei opened a can of coffee and took a drink.

Shinn blinked as he remembered "Yeah… I was meaning to ask what was that?"

"The ZERO system, after the battle Heero and I looked over your suit, not bad for your first time using it… so what did you see?" Wufei asked.

"I saw… Lunamaria injured, the Minerva heavily damaged…" Shinn looked at Wufei who shook his head.

"No what I'm asking is what did the ZERO system show you as it engaged… usually most pilots cant control it the first time they use it…" Wufei looked at Shinn "The only ones of us who could use it rather quickly were Kira, Athrun, Heero, and myself. It took the others until almost the end of the war to catch up…"

"I still don't understand what you're getting at Wufei?" Shinn blinked.

Wufei groaned "Hay Maxwell mind lending me a hand here…" he tossed the empty can over his shoulder and onto the couch where it nailed Duo on the head.

"Hay who what when!" Duo shot up and nearly fell off the couch "What the hell Wufei…" he groaned.

"Shinn engaged the ZERO system for the first time and didn't get any memories of his dredged up…" Wufei looked at Duo.

"Well… lucky him the first time I used it I thought I killed Hilde and my home colony with the Wing Zero…"Duo groaned.

"You see Shinn, the ZERO system puts an immense amount of stress on the brain under normal circumstances it has even been known to temporarily drive pilots insane… one such case was Quatre. It also records all the information the pilot knows anyone who has used it their memories are stored within the unit's system… the Wing Zero has been piloted by most of us so it has most of our memories residing within it…" Wufei looked at Shinn.

Shinn shrugged "I don't know… I was just too focused on the battle… I mean…" he stopped _"Wait who was that I saw when I cut the bridge of that carrier…"_

Wufei blinked "Shinn?"

"Captain Todaka… why did I see him… why did the ZERO system show me when Captain Todaka rescued me…" Shinn blinked and looked at Wufei.

Duo's jaw dropped open "Shit…"

"Did Duo just swear?" Nataku asked awestruck that Duo even had the word in his vocabulary.

Wufei was just as shocked as Duo "The Takemikazuchi…" he looked at Mayu who realized and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Shinn looked at the three "What's the matter…"

"The Takemikazuchi was under the direct command of Captain Todaka." Heero said from the other side of the room "may he rest in peace." Heero raised his can of coffee in a toast to him.

Shinn collapsed into a chair and put his head into his hands "I killed… Captain Todaka…" tears formed in his eyes "Why…"

Xxx

Treize looked at the scientists "So it's complete?" he asked.

Dr. J nodded "Now it's only a matter of time after we have the right equipment… all of the data on Stella Loussier has been acquired."

"Poor girl… even Duo didn't have it as rough as she did…" Professor G looked at Treize.

Treize nodded "It's only a matter of time now…"

Xxx

Night fell rather quickly over the two ships and Rey groaned from his bunk as he heard Shinn typing at the computer "Shinn?" he looked over at him "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything…" Shinn said as he kept typing.

Rey rolled over "Is that so…"

Shinn found what he was looking for _"The Gaia's transmission code… I took one life that protected mine… I'm not going to let Stella die in a place like this… not if she has a chance…"_

He got up and left the room as Rey rolled over again and looked at the other bunk "So you just going to let him…"

Wufei's feet hit the floor silently "I feel the same way he does, she isn't some test subject to be examined… she's a human being…"

Rey nodded "So what now?"

"What else?" Wufei pulled the white long sleeved training uniform of his on and made his way towards the door "We make sure the door's open for him…"

Xxx

Shinn stood outside the Infirmary door _"Well here goes nothing…"_ he pressed the door button and it opened seeing Iria typing at a consol next to Stella's bed.

"What It's late you know…" she looked over her shoulder just in time to see Shinn rush her and slug her in the side with a liver punch putting her out cold.

"Sorry…" Shinn said softly as he sat her down he went over to the bed "Stella…" he said softly he looked down at her "Stella…"

Stella looked up at him weakly dark circles under her eyes "Neo…" she said weakly.

Shinn blinked as Stella focused on him "Shinn…"

Shinn nodded "Let's go…"

"You know… it's not right to hit a woman…" a voice spoke from the corner of the room.

Shinn froze as he turned and saw Treize sitting in the chair near the door "Field marshal…"

Treize held up a hand "I have one question, what is your intention Shinn?"

"I'm giving her back to the earth forces." Shinn glared at Treize "Why?"

"Good, I'm not going to stop you." Treize looked at him.

"I won't let… what…" Shinn blinked "You won't stop me? Aren't I breaking like twenty different military laws here…"

"Yes… but in the process of breaking those laws you are acting with good intentions, with a noble cause in mind, if she stays here she will die, if she is turned over to ZAFT she will die… with the Earth Forces she has a chance to survive, I strongly believe in the code of chivalry and in this case that applies." Treize smiled at Shinn.

Shinn nodded "Thank you sir…"

"One more thing, do you intend to return?" Treize asked.

"Of course…" Shinn looked at him.

"Then upon your return expect to be locked in the brig for about a week… I may applaud your actions but the other officers wont, and assaulting Miss. Winner here is about a week's worth of time…" Treize looked at Shinn.

"Understood sir." Shinn nodded.

"Get going…" Treize looked at Shinn as he started to wheel the bed out of the infirmary.

Xxx

"Well I'm sure there'll be an opportunity once we get to Gibraltar…" Jim looked up at the heavily damaged ZAKU Phantom.

"Well as long as we remain here its not as if we can go home on our days off…" Heero laughed then blinked as he heard a noise and looked over to see Shinn pushing a bed "Hay hold it!" He yelled and started to run over "What are you doing Shinn!" he glared drawing his pistol.

"What's going on!" Trowa yelled as he ran over following Heero "Freeze!" both of them leveled their guns at Shinn.

"Just what do you intend to accomplish Shinn?" Heero asked glaring at him.

Shinn took a step back and Trowa pulled the slide back on his gun chambering a round "Shinn… don't do anything rash…"

"What's that about rash Trowa?" Wufei asked catching Trowa off guard as he turned he came right into Wufei's fist.

Heero spun to kick Wufei but got hit as Rey tackled him to the deck hard putting him out cold off balance from the attempted kick.

"You guys…" Shinn blinked.

"Go, we'll make sure the door's open…" Wufei smirked.

Shinn nodded and picked Stella up off the bed carrying her over to the lift to the Impulse as he climbed into the cockpit and took his seat he closed the hatch "Shinn…" Stella said weakly.

"You'll be ok, just a little longer…" Shinn said softly as he activated the suit.

The Impulse launched out of the hangar at full speed heading for the Earth Forces lines "Location of earth forces, Gaia's code… ok this should do it…"

Xxx

The radar operator aboard the John Paul Jones blinked "Wha…"

Neo walked over "Gaia's identification code… what's going on?"

"I don't know sir but someone's using it to contact us." The operator looked up at him.

Neo looked at him then back at the other men "All hands to level two battle stations." He ordered.

He looked back at the screen "The problem is my Windam is the only one ready to go…" he looked at the operator "Alright, try responding…"

The line was quick to respond "To Neo, Stella's waiting, come alone to point: S228 to pick her up, I repeat to Neo, Stella's waiting, come alone to point: S228 to pick her up."

The operator looked up at Neo "sir…"

"I'm going… I really don't have a choice the Chaos is out of action, Prize's suits are all damaged…" Neo said as he started from the bridge.

"It could be a trap sir…" The radar operator looked at him as he pressed the button to open the door.

"It could be a trap, but the only way to find out is to trigger it… look after things here." He left for the hangar.

Xxx

Shinn landed on the cliffs "Hang on Stella, just a little longer…" _"Neo Roanoke, or rather Mu La Flaga according to those scientists…" _"Neo will be here any minute now…"

Stella shook in his arms "Neo…" She said weakly.

"Yeah…" Shinn smiled.

An alarm sounded on his sensors and he looked up "He's here…"

Neo blinked "That one…" he landed and descended the lift rope "I'm here, I'm Neo Roanoke, as requested I've come alone." He watched as the hatch opened and Shinn and Stella came down Shinn collapsed under the weight of the two of them as they touched down holding Stella.

Neo was shocked _"She's alive…"_

Shinn looked at the man wearing the black earth forces uniform _"Mu La Flaga…" _"I'm bringing her back because I don't want her to die… so please promise me, say you'll take her away from this somewhere without mobile suits or wars or anything else to do with death." He spat the last word with disgust.

"Take her back to a world of kindness, a world of warmth…" Shinn glared as Neo walked over he took a step back from Neo.

"I give you… my word…" Neo looked at him.

Shinn nodded and handed Stella to him "Stella…" Neo said looking at her.

Stella looked at him and cracked a weak smile "Neo…"

Neo turned to Shinn "Perhaps a 'thank you' would be appropriate…"

"Save it, I don't care about that stuff… just remember what I said." Shinn glared at him.

"I understand… right then…" Neo turned to leave.

"Wait…" Shinn said causing him to stop he walked over and held up the glass jar with the shell in it "Stella gave this to me… she's really fond of it…"

"Shinn…" Stella looked at him.

"Don't forget about me Stella…" Shinn smiled at her "don't you forget about me." He turned to leave "Oh and Neo… have you ever heard of Mu La Flaga?"

Neo blinked "Yeah… the earth forces ace… why?"

"I met some guys that told me you were him…" Shinn looked over his shoulder at him.

"They were wrong." Neo said.

"They said he had his memory erased after he protected the Archangel, said that he made the impossible possible…" Shinn hooked his foot into the lift cable.

Neo blinked _"The impossible possible… could he be… no."_ he nodded "He was a fool to sacrifice himself." Neo watched Shinn take off _"Could he be right… it's impossible…"_ he turned to leave _"But I make the impossible possible…"_ a voice echoed in his head.

Xxxxxx

RIP Todaka, RIP Baba, RIP Broom Brooks your actions will not be forgotten.

MWHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YUNA ROMA SEIRAN YOU SON OF A MOTHER *BEEEEEEEEEEP* *BEEEEEEP*

"Did you really have to go that far Ald?" Lunamaria blinked.

You bet I did he was one of the characters out of all of mobile suit gundam that I hated with a passion!

"Oh ald…" Luna tapped him on the shoulder

Yes LunAHHHHHHHHH!

"Oh you're going to pay for trashing our suits…" Yzak glared down at ald.

"Leave me a leg I want to snap it like the rifle of the buster…"

"Oh don't worry Dearka he shredded my suit…" Athrun glared down at him.

"Gentlemen… please…" Shiho stepped between them "I think we can all agree, ladies first…" she leveled her handgun at Ald's forehead.

The line of pilots extended out the door.

Mother…

*BANG THWACK BOOM CRASH!*

"See you next time… if ald's in enough large pieces to patch back together… this has to be a new record of pissing off that many pilots at once…" Iria Winner winced as Nicol broke a chair over Ald's head.


	13. Chapter 13

Hay guys here's the disclaimer : I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

Ouch… last time… *Rubs face* the pilots started to beat the hell out of me because I trashed a few of their machines… Well look who's on top now HA! *looks at heap of thrashed pilots in the corner*

Time to wreck havoc with their machines and their emotions again MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Unlike other chapters, I've decided to give this one its own title, this chapter is a little complex… just a heads up. So enjoy… As always please Read and Review, and vote if you haven't yet!

Wait who the hell!

"YOU SON OF A! I'M NOT GOING DOWN THAT EASILY!" *THWACK!*

xxxxxx

Ch. 13

The Tears of Vengeance

Shinn lowered himself to the hangar floor where Heero, Trowa, and four guards stood each of them had their guns trained on him as he stepped away from the lift cable Heero stepped forward "Ensign Shinn Asuka, your actions are in violation of military law including article three section G, as such you are hereby under arrest."

Duo walked forward and put a set of handcuffs on him before Trowa walked over and the two of them followed Heero each with a hand on Shinn's arm's steering him out of the hangar.

It was a short trip Athrun and Lunamaria were waiting outside the briefing room when they arrived Heero stepped over to the intercom and pressed the button "Excuse me, we've arrested Shinn Asuka as requested and brought him here."

"Thank you Commander you may enter." Noin's voice came from within the room.

The door opened and the three escorted Shinn inside before Trowa and Duo forced him into a seat in front of the officers of the Preventers.

"Thank you, Heero, Duo, Trowa you're dismissed." Zechs nodded at them they saluted and exited the room.

As the door shut Talia looked at him "I can tell from your expression you fully expect to be punished."

Noin looked at her and nodded "We're pleased that you returned, though Wufei and Rey believed in you all along."

"Naturally you knew what would happen, what you'd face when you'd returned. Releasing a prisoner, striking fellow crew members, unauthorized use of a mobile suit, contact with the enemy! I have never heard of such a blatant disregard for regulations!" Talia glared at Shinn who kept his eyes looking towards the floor.

"What were you thinking Shinn?" Zechs asked coldly.

"Did you feel sorry for the girl…" Sally started.

"She was going to die…" Shinn looked up at them "There's no use denying it I overheard the doctors talking with you aboard the Minerva captain you knew." He glared at Talia.

"Shinn!" Arthur started but Talia raised a hand stopping him.

"She may have been one of the alliances Extendeds but Stella was still human, I can't believe how she was treated, what did you mean obtain data when you autopsy her!" Shinn glared at Talia "She's not a thing, nobody gave a damn if Stella lived or died! The earth forces are cruel but captain you guys are exactly the same!"

"Careful Shinn…" Arthur stopped as Talia held up her hand.

"I won't deny it, but it still doesn't make anything you did more acceptable… the plain and simple truth was that she was an extended created by the earth alliance and we had specific orders from headquarters to ensure that she was delivered to Gibraltar, defying orders because of a personal opinion is unacceptable." Talia spoke calmly.

"Ensign Asuka, because of your actions this evening, we have had no choice but to report this to ZAFT's Branch headquarters, we will notify you of your punishment later, until then you are confined to the brig along with Ensign Rey Za Burrel and Lieutenant Commander Wufei Chang."

Shinn nodded as Zechs stood and went over to the door "Commander Yuy retrieve the prisoner."

The door opened and Trowa Duo and Heero reentered the room "He is confined to the brig until further notice." Treize said and Heero nodded.

Duo and Trowa resumed their posts and took Shinn from the room as they exited Athrun and Lunamaria watched.

Arthur sighed "Just what was Shinn…"

"DAMN IT!" Talia yelled and slammed her fist into the table making the other officers jump.

"Captain?" Arthur looked at her.

Zechs smiled "So you realized huh?"

"Yeah…" Talia groaned "If we had any other…"

"Captain Gladys, Ensign Asuka acted with humanitarian intentions in mind, we may agree with him but the matter still stands that he broke military law." Treize stood and started from the room "But if it brings any solace to you I happen to believe that he did the right thing." The door shut causing Talia to blink at where Treize once stood.

"Just what…" She started and Zechs looked at her.

"I have a feeling he will get a serious sentence but with Treize on his side it gives him a better chance to avoid the death penalty…" Zechs smiled.

"What kind of pull will the field marshal have considering its ZAFT's branch…" Arthur asked.

"Treize's opinion carries a lot of weight within the ESUN, and currently the ESUN is ZAFT's largest ally…" Noin smiled at him.

"I hope your right…" Talia sighed as she got up.

Xxx

Rey looked up as the door opened and Trowa and Duo escorted Shinn inside while Heero waited at the door as they opened the cell next to his and locked Shinn inside. As they turned to leave Duo looked over his shoulder "Don't go anywhere now…" he smirked as the three exited.

"Sorry…" Shinn spoke as he sat down on his bed.

"Sorry for what?" Rey asked.

Shinn blinked "Well it's my fault…"

Wufei leaned against the bulkhead in the cell across from them "You have nothing to apologize to us for… what we did we did on our own…"

"Did you return her safely?" Rey asked.

Shinn nodded "Yeah…"

"Well then… it's all good." Rey smiled.

The door opened again and footsteps caught their attention as Athrun walked in "Shinn…"

"What do you want..." Shinn looked away from Athrun.

"Well… I feel bad about what happened…" Athrun looked away.

"Huh?" Shinn looked at him.

Athrun sighed "I'm sorry about that woman… I had no idea she meant so much to you…"

"It's not like I'm obsessed with her or anything like that…" Shinn blinked at Athrun causing him to look at Shinn "I just couldn't stand it any longer… Stella is a victim here also… but everybody forgot about that, they only thought of her as one of the alliance's Extendeds… like it didn't matter if she'd died." His voice was grim as he said it.

"Yes… but Shinn face the facts…" Athrun looked away again "You can't deny that she's with the alliance and that a lot of ZAFT pilots have been shot down by her, have you thought about that?"

"I know!" Shinn looked at Athrun "I know, but it's not like Stella chose to be like that, it's a different situation from ours we volunteered."

"Then perhaps that's all the more reason you shouldn't have returned her to the people that did that to her… if that girl is forced to fight weather she wants to or not… chances are this will happen again." Athrun spoke calmly as Shinn shot up and glared at him.

"So are you saying I should have done nothing and just let her die!" Shinn glared at Athrun.

"I didn't say that!" Athrun glared "But what you did didn't solve anything!"

"She was suffering! Stella was terrified…" Shinn glared.

"Shinn!" Athrun tried to cut him off.

"And that guy gave me his word, that Neo Roanoke… he said he was going to take her to a kinder place away from the war." Shinn glared as Athrun stopped.

"I see… and you don't think it's a mistake to take the word of what some stranger said?" Athrun glared at Shinn.

Shinn blinked "You said he was Mu La Flaga all of you pilots heard the scientists…"

"We want to think it's him we don't know that, and if it is him he's been brainwashed by the Alliance!" Athrun glared.

"Shinn, Athrun!" Wufei yelled which caught them off guard.

"You've said enough, discussing this matter any further won't get us anywhere…" Rey said calmly.

"Rey…" Athrun blinked.

"What's in the past is in the past and no one knows what the future holds, it's pointless to discuss either." Rey spoke calmly "All we can do is hope, and wait for tomorrow." He shrugged and leaned against the bulkhead "That goes for all of us."

Athrun nodded "Well then, I'll be going."

"Hay Athrun." Wufei spoke "Tell Maxwell when I get out of here I'm going to belt him for that comment he said before he left… he knows what it's like to be locked up."

Athrun smirked "Yeah I'll tell him, and I'm pretty sure Yzak will give it to him for you."

Xxx

Miriallia blinked "A distress signal…"

Murrue looked up "From where?"

"On radar, it's a downed suit from the battle." Kuzzy looked down at the captain "Identification code… X31S… it's the Abyss mam."

"I see… location?" Murrue asked.

"Two miles off port mam…" Miriallia looked at her.

"Radio Kira, we'll recover it… if there's anyone to recover…" Murrue looked at the screen where the radar blip was.

Xxx

Heero saluted as he entered with Trowa "You wanted to see us sir?" he looked at Treize.

Treize nodded "Take a seat, I believe it is time to reveal some information I came across while with the Alliance." He pulled up a schematic.

Trowa cocked an eyebrow "That thing's got some firepower." He looked at the plans for the X-1 Destroy.

"That's the point, this was one of the reasons I'd found a way to get to the Preventers. The Destroy is the largest mobile suit known to exist." Treize looked at them.

"Don't tell us you want us to steal it?" Heero gaped.

"No but I've sent Yzak's team to try to stop it from reaching its destination…" Treize looked grim.

"So wait… where are they deploying this?" Trowa looked at it.

"They intend to recapture and quell the rebellions in western Eurasia with it." Treize looked at them "The reason why I'm concerned is that according to the data the best pilot for this machine was…"

Heero narrowed his gaze "Stella Loussier."

"So we unintentionally gave phantom pain back its top candidate for controlling this machine…" Trowa sighed "So what now?"

"I've contacted the Archangel they should be in rout within the hour we'll be following shortly after." Treize looked grim "Knowing Phantom Pain and OZ Prize they'll waste no time in deploying their greatest weapon…"

Xxx

Murdoch and the others waited in the hangar as the Freedom lowered the remains of the Abyss to the floor "Damn… that kid who pilots the Impulse really did a number on this suit…"

"What are the chances the pilot's alive?" Roche asked looking at the large white javelin sticking out of the torso.

"Slim to none…" Murdoch looked at it "Hell if he isn't dead outright he's well on his way to making it there…" he climbed up onto the torso and opened the cockpit "HOLY!"

The javelin went through the left side of the cockpit and the pilot was unconscious his left arm gone the pilot had tied a makeshift tourniquet cutting off the blood loss of the missing limb. Orga climbed down into the cockpit and removed the helmet of the pilot "Well if it isn't the pipsqueak… put up one hell of a fight…" he checked for a pulse.

Shani looked down into the suit "So the small fry made it through after all… too bad, I actually kinda liked him."

"Shani…" Orga looked up at him "Get the doc…"

Clotho and Murdoch blinked as they looked in again "Wha…"

"MEDIC!" Orga yelled as he started to undo the belt's holding him in.

"Holy shit he's alive!" Clotho gaped as he helped Orga pull the limp Auel out of the suit he was almost as pale as his hair from the blood loss.

Xxx

The Duel crested the ridgeline in the driving snow "Any sign of them Dearka?"

"Target sighted…" Dearka stretched in the cockpit of the Buster.

"Just like old times huh?" Nicol asked looking at the land carrier being escorted by a full detachment of mobile suits.

"So are we going to wait for the Archangel?" Shiho asked looking at the defense forces.

"You saw what that thing's carrying we can't let them use it." Yzak glared as he took off "Besides the local ZAFT forces are going to provide support."

The Nebula Blitz disappeared as it closed the Aegis flew high as the Buster and the Duel closed "Alright, let's finish the mission quickly so we can get a little rest." Nicol smiled.

The ZAFT forces were already attacking the carrier "The preventers have arrived, all fan AHHHHHH!" the BaCUE commander yelled as his suit was ripped apart by shrapnel from the Verde buster.

The Blu Duel landed and fired into the cockpit of a ZAKU "Jeez, these guys are so persistent, I'm getting tired of it."

Shams smirked "Maybe they all want to have a fun time with you…" he fired the two hip mounted beam rifles into two ZAKU's taking them out.

Mudie glared at him before an alarm went off in her suit _"Shit more…"_ she grabbed the armor penetrators and threw them in a wide arch nailing two BaCUE's before a third charged forward and opened fire with a pair of linear rifles.

Yzak glared "They are the ones defending it…" he took aim and fired at the Blu Duel.

Mudie turned "Wha… these…" a second BaCUE charged with its beam sabers activated Mudie turned to block the attack but had the arm and half of her thrusters cut off by the BaCUE.

"Mudie!" Shams yelled as the Duel shot her left leg at the joint.

Yzak smirked as he opened fire on the Verde Buster "Keep them off balance boys… wha…"

"This isn't looking good…" Mudie struggled to get her suit to stand as an alarm blared in her suit three Kerberos BaCUE's charged her "Hay! Wait a minute!"

Shiho grit her teeth "What the hell was…" she rolled down and opened fire.

Shams blinked "We're on the same…"

"AHHHHH!" Mudie screamed.

Dearka turned "That's not right!" he watched the three black and grey Kerberos BaCUE's bearing down on the downed Blu Duel.

Sven fired on two ZAKU's when he saw the Kerberos BaCUE's bearing down on Mudie like a pack of dogs "Mudie!" he turned to fire.

"This is for the commander die you natural bitch!" one of the pilots roared as the fangs of the black machines activated and they readied to strike.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Yzak roared as he fired on the three to chase them off of the downed machine.

"What are you a traitor, she killed one of our own!" The another pilot roared.

Yzak glared "And what an eye for an eye will make it right!" he glared "I order you to leave that one take the main target!"

"The preventers are traitors! Take them down!" the pilots roared as they charged the Duel.

"Yzak!" Shiho screamed as he opened fire with the rail gun and the missiles before drawing the two beam sabers of the Duel readying to fight off the machines.

"Yzak or whatever your name is head's up move it!" Sven yelled as he rolled and threw the a beam blade into the ground in front of one of the charging machines the beam still active cutting the suit in half as the other four sped past before rounding on the black and grey Noir.

"Sven why are you helping him!" Shams yelled.

"He saved Mudie right, shut up and be grateful!" Sven glared as one of the four remaining went to Mudie's suit.

"DIE!" he started to drive the beam fangs of the Kerberos BaCUE into the cockpit.

"NO AHHHHHH!" Mudie screamed as the searing hot beams stabbed down around her.

"You're just as honor less as OZ!" Shiho rolled low and grabbed the BaCUE from off of the Blu Duel in its claws "Now die!" she fired the Scylla cannon into the suit shredding the suit in an instant.

The three remaining charged Sven at high speed he threw the second beam blade cutting one in half as it tried to avoid the beam before landing ahead of the suits forcing them to overshoot him as they circled back he fired the two palm mounted anchors into the suits.

Nicol watched from above _"So this is Sven… not bad…"_ he watched as the Noir did a back flip over the suits forcing them to fly past the Noir.

Sven pushed the controls as hard as they would go and ripped the two suits off of the ground ramming them together in a hellish explosion.

The Gundam's landed near the downed Blu Duel where Sven lowered himself "I trust that Field Marshal Kushrenada got my message…." Sven asked.

Yzak nodded "Yeah… so where's it headed?"

"For Berlin, it has too much of a lead to catch now and I guarantee with your machines you're no match to take on that suit without serious firepower backing you…" Sven looked at the four suits.

"You'd better catch up just say one of us finished her…" Dearka smirked "We'll take care of the rest."

"I'm trusting you guys… because Treize sent you, that's all." Sven activated the lift back up to the Noir and took off.

Shiho opened the damaged cockpit "You alright?"

Mudie groaned her flight suit embedded with shrapnel and a sever burn down her left leg "Well you're alive at least…" Shiho sighed as she and Nicol lowered themselves into the cockpit and undid her belts.

Yzak slipped down a small microphone from under his hair "Archangel, what's your ETA we have a wounded pilot."

Xxx

Miriallia blinked "If it's Dearka I'm going to kill someone." She glared.

"No it's one of Sven's team one of the three that don't know he's working for us… her suit was downed and ganged up on by some radical's…" Yzak's voice echoed in the bridge of the Archangel.

"Rodger that Yzak… we'll have medical on standby, the infirmary is becoming quite popular these days…" Miriallia let out a light laugh.

Xxx

Yzak blinked "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he climbed back into the cockpit of the Duel.

"We recovered a downed pilot after the battle near Crete, it's the pilot of the Abyss… his machine is pretty trashed though and he's a lot worse." Miriallia said grimly as her face appeared on his monitor.

"How bad?" Yzak asked.

"Lost an arm, several bad burns along his left side… he woke up briefly, according to his records he wasn't as far as Stella so he's going through a similar detoxification like Orga and the others went through…" Miriallia sighed "I don't want to go anywhere near the med bay… they gave him something to knock him out but that only lasted for about a half hour…"

"Yeah well shut him up, because there's a good chance he'll have a lot of company in the next few days that land carrier got away." Yzak glared.

Xxx

Nicol and Shiho laid Mudie down on the snow "Damn… she's lucky." Nicol said looking at the leg melted bits of the flight suit were in her wound.

"Unlucky is more like it… that's going to hurt like hell to get patched up…" Shiho grimaced as the snow around the leg started to turn red from the wound.

"Wh…" Mudie groaned and cracked open her eyes.

"Hold still… you're pretty lucky you know that, if it weren't for Shiho you'd be dead right now…" Dearka smiled as he looked down through her helmet that was cracked.

Mudie glared "Get off of me you coordinator bastards!" she took a swipe at Nicol only to have him catch her hand.

"Quit it you're injured!" Nicol glared.

Mudie tried to wrench her hand from his grip and nearly blacked out from a sharp pain that hit her "Ahhh…" she screamed.

Shiho took her helmet off and Dearka slid his uniform jacket under her head "Calm down will yeah!"

"You… coordinators killed my family I hate you all!" Mudie glared at them tears streaming down her face.

"It's really hard to look tough when you're crying you know that…" Shiho smiled at her "Your name's Mudie right, you might want to know that if you were in the hands of ZAFT you'd be dead right now…"

Mudie blinked and glared at Shiho "Then who are you…" she stopped as she saw the uniform "You're not…"

"We're with the Preventers taskforce." Yzak said bluntly as he joined their group again "So long as you cooperate and we don't have to restrain you, you'll get medical attention."

"Why should I trust you dirty coordinators!" Mudie glared at him.

"Because these four dirty coordinators saved your ass..." Dearka glared down at her.

Mudie glared at him "You remind me a lot of Emilio…"

"Which one is he?" Shiho blinked.

"The pilot of the Rosso Aegis, the machine similar to that blue one…" she stopped "It is that…"

"So you finally noticed…" Yzak smiled "The Preventers have been trying to stop this war from the beginning, that included taking the designs from your machines and improving upon them."

Mudie looked at the other machines "The Duel, Buster, Aegis… what's that thing?" she blinked as she saw the black and red Nebula Blitz.

"That's the Nebula Blitz." Nicol smiled.

Yzak looked back towards the ridgeline "Well looks like our friends have arrived…" Mudie struggled up onto her elbows and blinked "That ship…"

"Orb Union branch flagship, LCAM-X01A Archangel." Yzak smiled as it came in for a landing.

Xxx

"This is captain Neo Roanoke of the eighty first autonomous mobile group, Bonaparte do you read me? Transmitting identification code, requesting permission to land." Neo said over the communications as his Windam flew alongside the transport carrier with the others aboard.

"Bonaparte here, roger that identification code confirmed, please continue with your approach." The operator aboard the Bonaparte replied.

Neo and the carrier landed in the driving snow as they made their way inside Sting groaned "Thanks a lot for dragging us out to another god forsaken place, first question who is this?" he nodded towards Stella "Why did you bring someone who is half dead all the way out here?"

Neo looked back over his shoulder at him "Never mind that." Sting looked at him as he continued "There are a lot of things you don't know anything about, and at this point maybe its better that you don't." he and the two doctors pushing special contained medical bed with Stella started walking leaving sting a little shocked before he followed.

As they entered the interior of the ship Sven blinked and stepped aside to let them past _"She's alive…"_ he averted his eyes and started walking again.

Shams sidestepped the group "Whoops… what's with her…" he looked at Sven.

"Probably a ruined extended." Sven said looking at him.

"What?" Shams blinked.

"They don't live too long…" Sven started walking.

Shams smirked as he looked at him "We've received new orders. This time we're ordered out to space."

Sven blinked "Space?"

Shams nodded "We were ordered to steal the DSSD's Mobile Suit that they're building at the space station. We have received permission to kill any personnel." He looked at Sven as they stood looking out over the rail at the cold wintery night.

"I see…" Sven sighed.

Shams glared "You're always like that." He looked away "making that 'it has nothing to do with me' expression. We're allowed to kill them, you know…" he spat the words.

"You're just mad because your girl bit it…" Emilio walked over and leaned on the rail before he was face to face with Shams as he grabbed him by the shirt "WHAT! IT'S TRUE SHAMS FACE IT!"

Shams balled up his fist and decked Emilio across the face "Mudie didn't deserve that, she was out numbered."

"And what about those guys… they showed up and picked a fight with their own side… what's up with them?" Emilio glared at him "They actually helped us…"

"The Preventers…" Sven sighed.

"They still killed Mudie!" Shams glared "Those coordinators killed her!"

"What if they didn't…" Sven spoke which caught them off guard "The preventer's machines were fighting the ZAFT pilots that ganged up on her…"

"What are you saying Sven?" Emilio blinked.

"The Preventers have a different agenda from ZAFT… I found that out during the battle of Crete." Sven looked out into the cold night.

Shams looked at him "What, so that's why you left us to fight those…" he stopped "they could have killed us and they didn't…"

"Exactly… do you want to know who's commanding them?" Sven looked at him.

Emilio blinked "Who?"

"Treize Kushrenada." Sven smiled "He trained most of their officers and fought alongside them during the…"

"Treize is dead Sven and you know it we saw Zechs shoot him down." Emilio looked at him.

Sven shrugged and turned to leave "Your choice weather you believe me or not, but it's what and who I saw that day." He let the door shut behind him leaving the two others standing in the cold.

Xxx

"Well, miscalculations can occur with the best laid plans, I guess we have to conclude that the Minerva and Dominion are simply too much for you to handle." Djibril's voice echoed over the voice only communication line in Neo's room.

"I was troubled as to how to deal with this situation, but luckily the Destroy is complete. I've decided to hand it over to you, although an operation like this one wouldn't be necessary if you and your team had managed to destroy those ships, but these things happen, you have to cut off the diseased limbs quickly before the rot spreads." Djibril smiled "Use the Destroy, use its power to swiftly bring order to western Eurasia." The line cut and Neo went into the small bathroom in his officer's quarters.

The message echoed in his mind _'Use the Destroy…' "Just who in the hell does he think he is… you don't win wars from behind a desk in an office." Neo thought "That's right… but you're forgetting…" the same voice echoed "Shut up!" Neo slapped himself mentally. _"Damn it!" Neo yelled slamming his fist into the wall "Who am I! Ever since that kid said that it's been bugging me… I can't be that weakling!"

Xxx

Auel groaned as he cracked open his eyes "Where…"

"So you're finally awake, huh pipsqueak?" Shani smirked as he leaned against the wall "Hay doc…"

Auel looked "What, Shani but you're…"

"Good so you remember me huh… guess the shock knocked some of your memories loose…" Shani smirked.

"Keep it down will yeah? I'm trying to sleep." Mudie glared from the other medical bunk.

Auel groaned "Why does my arm feel…" he looked down and stopped seeing his left arm missing just above the elbow wrapped up to his shoulder.

"Yeah you're pretty messed up… you lost a lot of blood, think you can eat?" Shani asked.

Auel nodded weakly "What happened all I remember was seeing a beam coming at the Abyss…"

"Your suit got ran through by a beam javelin you're lucky half a meter to the right and you'd have been dead." Shani said as he made his way to the door "I'll tell the other's to drop by and keep you company…"

Xxx

Neo, Sting, and Stella stood in front of the massive mobile suit "This is the new machine you're going to pilot."

Stella looked at him "Huh? This is my machine?" she asked "A new one?"

Neo nodded "That's right, you have to use it to fight again Stella, or the scary things will come… and they'll kill us all." _"You're a monster, look at what you're doing!" the voice echoed inside Neo's head "You gave your word." _

"They'll kill us, and kill me too!" Stella looked worried.

Neo nodded _"Shut up, you aren't me I'm not as weak to protect someone that can't defend themselves."_

"Even you…" Stella looked at him worried.

"That's right." Neo spoke calmly.

"No, no way, I don't wanna die…" Stella pulled herself close to Neo.

"_You're a coward and a lowlife manipulating her feelings, erasing her memories!" the voice echoed inside Neo's head_ "Then I'm afraid you'll have to fight…" Neo smiled softly as he cupped her face in his hand "I know you can do this Stella, it's the only way we can get rid of all the scary things."

"Get… rid of , the scary things…" Stella looked at the massive mobile suit and nodded.

Xxx

Talia and Arthur walked down the hallway towards the briefing room where all of the senior officers had been called to "I wonder what's going to happen to Shinn…" Arthur said grimly.

"I really don't know… under normal circumstances he'd be executed, but if they take his record into consideration he should escape the death penalty… because we failed to stop him we'll most likely be charged as well…" Talia sighed as the door to the briefing room opened.

"Talia, Arthur perfect timing…" Treize smiled as he Zechs, Noin, and Sally sat looking at the monitor where a line had been patched through and the orders awaited Talia to enter her identification into the lock.

Talia pressed her finger onto the scanner and it opened the file "Wha…" she blinked.

Treize smiled "I believe we did rather well…"

"The report of the survival and escape of the captured extended is most regrettable, however in light of your ships accomplishments and the current state of the war this matter shall be overlooked…" Arthur looked at the screen and read it again "WHAT!"

"I thought you would be happy…" Zechs smiled "So much so that we actually pulled some strings in case it wasn't…"

Talia looked at them "What did you…"

"You see… preventers personnel fall under the jurisdiction of whoever their records are with… currently Ensign Asuka is aboard the dominion along with his machine so he is under the command of the ESUN…" Zechs smiled "We would have extradited him to the ESUN for 'trial' and the courts are rather tied up at the moment…"

Talia smiled and nodded and Arthur looked shocked "But how can they justify overlooking the whole matter…"

"Powerful people in powerful places, isn't that right vice foreign minister…" Treize smiled as the line appeared and Relena smiled sitting behind her desk with to their surprise Ezalia Joule standing next to her.

"When I received the message from Field Marshal Kushrenada I went to the only person that had enough pull within the ZAFT branch to address the charges." Relena smiled and Ezalia nodded.

"Oh and don't give them heart attacks when they arrive for their sentence…" Ezalia smiled.

The door chirped "Field Marshal we've brought the prisoners." Heero's voice echoed through the intercom.

Ezalia stepped off camera as the door opened and the officers took their seats with Relena on the screen.

"Lieutenant commander Wufei Chang, Ensign Rey Za Burrel, and Ensign Shinn Asuka, now that you are present these court marshal proceedings shall begin." Zechs said calmly and watched the expressions on Shinn, and Rey go from stone to grim.

Talia blinked _"Oh… I see, Treize wants to get it through their heads…"_

"The charges against you three are substantial, aiding the escape of an enemy prisoner, unauthorized use of mobile weapons, harming fellow crew members. Your records have been taken into account however because of the weight of the charges against you the death penalty is still an option." Noin looked at the pilots as the blood drained from Shinn and Rey's faces.

"The vice foreign minister tried on your behalf… but was…" Arthur sighed "Unsuccessful…"

Trowa tried to hide the hint of a smile on his face from his seat as Arthur tried to play along.

Heero sighed "I'll go get the guns ready…" he made his way towards the door.

Shinn looked ready to panic "Something wrong Ensign Asuka, surely you didn't expect to get away with your actions…" Sally said looking at him.

Talia opened a folder "On the charges of aiding a prisoner to escape and contact with the enemy, you have been found guilty. On the charges of assault on fellow crewmembers and the unauthorized use of a mobile weapon you have also been found guilty as charged. Field marshal…" she looked at Treize.

"Do you three understand the charges against you?" Treize asked looking at the three as Shinn and Rey looked at him and nodded slowly Wufei stood still and nodded "Very well then… as found by each of your respective nations on all charges…"

Relena smiled "Shall be overlooked, due to your service records and the current gravity of the war situation."

Shinn and Rey both were on the floor their legs had given out from underneath them Wufei still standing still "Is that all… I'd like to go catch up on the maintenance to the Altron."

Noin looked down at Rey "You alright Rey you look a little pale…"

Rey nodded and breathed deep breaths as he regained his composure "Yeah… why did you…"

"Don't do it again." Zechs glared down at the two on the floor "We pulled a lot of strings to keep you three out of serious punishment, we won't be able to do it again, two of those four charges are nearly automatic death sentences."

Shinn nodded "Thank you sir's." he pushed his way up from the floor.

Xxx

The massive black and red X-1 Destroy closed with the Earth Alliance forces on the ZAFT forces around the city the ZAFT forces opened fire on the massive suit as it closed the large disk shaped shroud covering its upper torso it activated the reflective shield and not a single shot penetrated to the ZAFT forces horror.

"HAAAA!" Stella roared as she took aim with the two double barreled beam cannons on the top of the disk and fired the four positron cannons ripping through the ZAFT forces. The massive beams carried on further as they ripped through ZAFT's Lesseps class land carrier and into the city sending four large red and black molten scars across the landscape the resulting blast ripping through the city leaving nothing but fiery destruction in their wake.

BABI's and BaCUE's attacked sending missiles and beams at the Destroy as it moved through the city with no affect.

Stella glared as she activated the two missile launchers mounted on the disk sending a hail of missiles into the suits the resulting explosion Destroying the city center.

As more mobile suits moved up Stella activated the many beam cannons mounted around the disk as they targeted the mobile suits tracking down each new target through the city when the smoke subsided there was nothing left but the fiery ruin that was once the city.

Stella glared "I have to get rid of… all of the scary things!"

Xxx

Djibril looked at the other members of Logos "Mwhahahahahahaha, what do you think… isn't the Destroy simply… overwhelming." He smiled as he and the other members watched as the massive mobile suit tore its way through the heart of Berlin.

"It certainly is, there's nothing left… everything's being reduced to ashes." An elderly man looked at him from the screen to his right.

"How much do you plan to burn using this… thing?" another man asked from the monitors.

Djibril held up his glass of wine in a toast and smirked "Wherever there's a ZAFT presence we'll torch everything in sight. Anyone suspected of being intimate with them needs to be taught the lesson again… they need to remember that naturals and coordinators are different, and to anyone who betrays that basic fact will find they've bought a one way ticket to hell." He took a drink "Now it is with great pleasure that I honor the inventor of this marvelous weapon, Dr. Berg."

Dr. Berg smiled from the screen directly next to the Destroy on the monitors "This is but merely a step towards perfection, my ultimate goal is to produce the perfect weapon and this is a large step towards that goal."

Djibril smiled and toasted him again "And to our friends in the Romefeller foundation, may we prosper as our new alliance has been formed." He looked towards the screen to his right where two people were one standing another sitting in a chair.

"With this first step, it will lead us towards my reclamation of the ESUN as was my birthright." The small girl who was sitting smiled.

Xxx

Stella blinked as a beam was deflected "WHAT!" she looked towards the source to see a mobile suit break through the clouds "WHAT THE!"

Neo glared "The Freedom!" he watched as the Freedom charged the Destroy and gasped as he saw the Archangel _"The Archangel has arrived… the rest of the Preventers won't be far behind."_ Neo glared as the voice echoed in his head "Them again…"

Kira rolled as he avoided the shield it raised "What is that thing! It's huge!"

Stella glared "Attack me, HOW DARE YOU!" she opened fire with the beam cannons of the Destroy.

Kira parried the shots "Send out the others we need to hold this thing off!" he rolled away as two shots came in from a dark pink and black mobile suit with green thrusters.

"Stella, watch out!" Neo yelled over their frequency.

"Neo!" Stella looked at the suit.

"That's the Freedom, he's a tough one!" Neo said as he looked towards the Freedom that doubled back and was closing again.

Stella glared as she locked onto the suit "It doesn't matter…" she pressed a button on the consol "WHAT YOU THROW AT ME!" she roared as she activated the transformation of the massive suit.

Kira and the other pilots slowed as they got a good look at the massive suit "Holy hell that thing's a…" Orga gaped.

"A gundam…" Shani glared "This isn't good…"

"Checking thermal patterns, armor composite…" Roche glared "It's a Gundam… that thing's armored totally in Gundanium!"

"WHAT!" Clotho yelled as he looked at the massive suit "Just who in the hell has the capabilities to produce that on mass…"

"AHHHHH!" Stella roared as she activated the four massive Scylla cannons mounted in the chest and head and fired forcing the mobile suits to dodge the attack.

"No the city!" Roche glared as the city took the direct hit from their avoiding the attack.

Kira glared "Damn, what's the point of all this!"

Orga closed "Hay what do yeah know it's the third pipsqueak again…" he fired on the Chaos with the two long range beam cannons.

Sting rolled down and fired at the Freedom as it closed on the Destroy "Don't think you can ignore me you little!"

Kira rolled away as the dark pink and black Windam closed "Got him!" Neo fired on the Freedom and started to engage him.

Stella glared and took aim at the suits with the beam cannons mounted in the fingers of the Destroy and fired.

Xxx

"Back them up, aim the Gottfried's at it!" Natarle ordered "FIRE!" the Archangel opened fire on the Destroy as Neo flew back allowing the Destroy's anti beam shield to take the blast.

Stella launched the two arms off of the Destroy as they flew and opened fire acting as Dragoons aiming beams in whatever direction the fingers could fire.

Xxx

Sting rolled over the shots from the Raider and the Calamity as he opened fire "TAKE THIS!"

Orga killed his thrusters and dodged the strafing run "Damn when did the pipsqueak get this good!"

"A mobile suits performance doesn't decide who's strongest, I'LL DEFEAT YOU MYSELF!" Sting roared as he circled in on the Raider.

"DAMN, WHAT THE HELL WHY CANT YOU BE A GOOD LITTLE RUNT AND GO CRY IN THE CORNER!" Clotho roared as he launched the spherical breaker at the Calamity before opening fire with the two machine cannons mounted in the Raider's shield.

Xxx

"Forty to target mam!" the radar operator yelled from his seat down to Talia.

"I'm getting no response from the frontline command post!" Meyrin yelled over.

"What…" Talia looked up at her.

"Checking thermal patterns, it's the Freedom!" the radar operator yelled down.

"You're kidding they're here!" Arthur looked up from his seat.

"Also the Calamity, Raider, Forbidden, what looks like a Leo, Orb Murasame's and Astray's mam!" The radar operator yelled "And the Archangel, all engaging the Alliance!"

Xxx

Noin smiled as a line opened "Captain Ramius, what would you recommend we do?"

"That machine has shields all over it we've thrown everything we've got at it we can't get through." Murrue looked at Noin who was shocked.

"Understood, we'll send out our machines we'll work in tandem to bring it down." Noin looked at the Destroy as the Freedom and other suits from the Archangel engaged it.

Xxx

As the Dominion and Minerva launched their machines the Dominion came on the line "All Preventers pilots switch to channel OZ-04526, I repeat all Preventers pilots switch to channel OZ-04526" Catherine's voice echoed across the channels.

Shinn flipped over "Rodger that, it's good to hear you guys again." Kira smiled as the Freedom dodged the shots from the Destroy's hands.

"We'll need a coordinated effort to bring that suit down, Field Marshal Treize is in command." Noin said across the channels to the ships.

"What! We're supposed to work with them now!" Shinn glared.

Talia glared "It may be strange but… it seems you are the Orb Branch…"

Murrue smiled at her "Thank you for understanding… Noin we'll close from the right flank you take the left."

"Rodger that." Noin smiled as the line closed and the three warships closed on the massive Gundam.

"Orga, Trowa, Dearka attack that gundam from the ground." Treize ordered "Zechs you, Heero and Kira take it from above it cannot block shots from all sides at once from what I've seen thus far."

"Shinn, Clotho, Shani, Duo, Nicol, and Yzak close in and try to aim for the joints." Treize ordered as the suits started to break apart.

"Commander Nattono take the Murasame's and Astray's and engage that Land Carrier's suits so we can focus on the gundam." Treize finished.

The pilots all smiled "Rodger that Treize!" they broke off from each other and charged the suit.

Xxx

"Damn, I've got you now!" Neo glared as he fired at the Freedom barely missing.

Kira dodged as the Windam flew past "What is it about that machine…"

Xxx

Shinn rolled through the shots from the Destroy as he closed "How the hell do I activate that system…"

Yzak glared "Type ZERO into the main consol it will activate after that." He parried shots from the Destroy and knocked them away.

Shinn punched in the code as did the other pilots _"I can do it…"_ he rolled through the shots and got point blank with the torso "TAKE THIS!" he drew his beam saber and slashed it across the cockpit's hatch ripping a gash across the less protected armor exposing the cockpit.

Neo looked back "STELLA!" he rolled and flew down towards the machine as the Impulse doubled back for another attack.

Shinn glared "Why would they use a monster like this!"

Stella roared and fired the beam cannons of the Destroy all over the city setting off massive explosions.

"Why are you doing this?" Shinn looked at the machine as it stood in the flames and ruins of the once great city "Why do you want to kill people so badly!" Shinn yelled.

Stella had tears running down her face from the pain of the shrapnel embedded in her armored flight suit as she opened fire on the Impulse as it closed for its second attack.

Neo's Windam fired on Shinn before ramming it "NO KID STOP!" Neo's voice echoed through their headsets.

"DAMN IT WHAT NOW!" Shinn glared at the Windam.

The other pilots slowed as they recognized the voice to their horror.

"THE PILOT OF THAT MACHINE IS STELLA!" Neo yelled.

Shinn's eyes widened in horror as he zoomed in on the area he had cut open seeing Stella glairing sitting in the cockpit shrapnel embedded in her pink and white flight suit.

Kira glared and opened fire with the linear guns of the freedom nailing the open area of the cockpit sending more shrapnel into the suit, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE A SITTING DUCK LIKE THAT!" Kira glared as he took aim at the Destroy.

Neo glared and fired on the Freedom Kira rolled as Neo threw an armor penetrator at the shield of the freedom causing it to explode "Miss. Murrue come and get this pilot!" Kira glared as he fired on Neo.

Neo watched in horror as the Freedom fired two shots the first ripping off the right side of his flight pack and the arm the second doing the same to the left side sending him plummeting towards the ground. _"The kid got you…" _ the voice echoed inside his head _"I win…"_ Neo grit his teeth "WHA? DAMN IT!"

"NEO, NO!" Stella roared tears streaming down her face "NEO!" she watched as his Windam hit he was sprawled on the ground as the lower torso blew up his helmet flew off and he was motionless.

Stella shook in her cockpit as Neo's words echoed in her head _"That's right… kill us all…"_

Sting glared "Crap I'm in trouble… Bonaparte I'm withdrawing!" he looked up to see the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden "WHAT THE!"

Orga and Clotho opened fire ripping the missile pods off of the Chaos's back as Shani closed "Say hello to those Earth Alliance bastards for us!" Shani roared as he brought the heavy scythe through the legs of the Chaos sending it plummeting before the thruster's propellant tank blew up from the shock.

"No… oh no… NOOOOOOO!" Stella screamed as she activated the four massive Scylla beam cannons and rotated in a complete circle as she fired decimating a three mile radius around the Destroy.

"Don't do this Stella! STELLA!" Shinn roared as he watched.

Kira closed "DAMN IT STOP IT NOW!" he drew a beam saber and brought it down only to have it blocked by one of the anti beam shields and forced away by the other hand opening fire on it.

Shinn glared "You stop it!" he charged the Freedom forcing Kira back "You don't know what's going on here, the pilot it's her!"

The other pilots froze when they realized who the pilot of the monstrous Gundam.

Shinn turned and flew towards the Destroy "Stella! Stella, it's me, it's Shinn!" he yelled as he flew towards the Destroy.

Stella cried "No… no I don't wanna die…" she doubled over her controls crying "I'm scared…." She squeezed the controls in fear the hand's beam cannons opening fire straight past the Impulse as Shinn closed.

"Stella! It's alright Stella…" Shinn yelled trying to find the frequency.

Stella shifted and the Destroy reached out towards the Impulse as if asking to be saved as it stood in the flames of the ruins.

"You're not gonna die!" Shinn yelled as he hit the frequency "I gave you my word… I will protect you."

Stella looked up slowly as she recognized the voice "Oh Shinn…"

"Stella, I…" Shinn stopped as the Destroy stopped moving.

Kira descended a little and flipped to the private channel "Treize what's the…"

"That's Stella Loussier, she was the pilot we captured…" Treize sighed as he looked at Kira and Heero on his monitor.

The Wing Zero slowed next to the Freedom "Yeah… so what are we going to do about it… ZAFT will want her head on a pike after this…"

An explosion snapped Stella back into focus and she saw the Freedom and Wing Zero behind the Impulse she froze _"That's right… the scary things will come… I know you can do this Stella… Kill us all…"_ Neo's words echoed in her head as she grasped the controls again the eyes of the Destroy flashed their acid green color.

Shinn's eyes widened "Stella, STELLA!" he shouted trying to get her to stop.

The four Scylla started to charge glowing a bright golden glow "Shinn!" Heero roared as he and Kira both charged Heero grabbed Shinn and threw the Impulse out of the way as they closed drawing their beam sabers.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Kira roared over the Preventer's channels as he drove his beam saber into the Scylla mounted directly above the cockpit.

"STELLA!" Shinn screamed as the Wing Zero and the Freedom carved into the Destroy.

The Wing Zero plunged its beam saber into the right side as the freedom did the same to the left leaving only the head the suit started to shine as it fell into the flames the three Scylla in the chest shined bright gold as their energy ripped the upper part of the torso apart in a hellish explosion the suit collapsed backwards as the last cannon in the head fired skyward as if screaming at its demise.

Heero's voice echoed across the silent channels cold and emotionless "Mission complete." He and Kira rolled and headed back towards the Dominion and the Archangel.

Xxx

Murrue was shocked standing amongst the wreckage looking down at the man in the black Earth Alliance uniform unconscious "Mu…" he had a scar across his face and the helmet lay nearby on a piece of concrete.

"Holy… how did…" Arnold stood next to Natarle who smiled.

"The commander made it after all…" Natarle smiled at Newman who nodded.

"Let's get him to the ship, he'll need looked over…" Waltfeld said as he went over to him "Newman, Chandra give me a hand!" he ordered.

Xxx

Shinn had tears running down his face as he held Stella "Stella… Stella, how could this happen…"

The other pilots slowly walked over as Stella stirred she smiled weakly at Shinn "Shinn…" she raised her right hand trying to cup Shinn's face "Have… you come to see me?" she asked smiling tears slid down her face. "Shinn… you said you'd… protect…AHHH…" she winced in pain "Me…"

"Stella!" Shinn looked at her worried she was badly injured.

Wufei looked at Trowa and Yzak "This is…"

"Tragic…" Trowa said looking at Shinn.

"I love… you…" Stella said weakly as her hand slipped from Shinn's grasp as she passed.

Mayu watched tears streaming down her face _"Why… is this so hard…"_ she watched Shinn's face in pain _"WHY, DAMN IT!"_

"STELLA!" he screamed as he looked skyward _"WHY! WHY STELLA!" _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he let out the pain filled scream as tears streamed down his face.

Mayu took a step forward but was held back by Wufei "Wufei…"

"No… don't, let him grieve…" Wufei said calmly as he pulled her away _"DAMN IT!"_ Wufei slammed a fist into the broken and shattered wall of a building startling all of the other pilots "It's the same…" Wufei snarled "It's the same as when Meilan died…" _"And it's all because Treize told us to give her back…"_

Shinn scooped up the lifeless Stella and made his way to the Impulse "Shinn where are you going!" Trowa yelled as he ran over.

"She deserves a better resting place than this." Shinn glared at Trowa "Somewhere she can rest in peace." He pushed past Trowa who nodded.

Xxx

Shinn flew out of Berlin and into the mountains landing near a secluded lake the ground blanketed in a powdery white snow. He piloted the Impulse walking it out into the lake up to the waist where he opened his cockpit and walked carrying Stella out onto the open palm of the Impulse.

He wept silently as he knelt over her as he remembered the times they were together. "It's alright now Stella… you don't have to be afraid anymore…" tears slipped down his face and hit Stella's cold lifeless form.

"You no longer have to suffer… you're free…" Shinn cried as he slowly lowered her into the icy cold water "Nothing will ever scare you again… no one will ever hurt you again…" he let her slip beneath the surface "Don't worry… it's all over… you can rest here, in peace…" he cried as he watched Stella disappear into the icy cold depths of the lake "Goodnight…" he wept as he watched her disappear.

He stayed there crying "I said I'd… protect her… I SAID IT, I SAID I'D PROTECT HER!" His voice was pained "STELLA!" tears slipped down his face as he was doubled over on the open palm the snow falling on him "I'M SORRY!" he shook _"Why… First Mayu, now Stella…. When will it end, when will the people I care for stop leaving me!"_

Shinn stayed there for a good hour in the same position thinking about the events to this point his memories of Mayu and Stella flooding into him until he remembered _"The Freedom, The Wing Zero, they're to blame, their fighting resulted in Mayu's death… and they both killed Stella… THEY'RE TO BLAME!" _ he looked up his eyes filled with hatred and bloodlust.

"So… are you ready to get out of the snow yet?" a voice caught Shinn off guard as he looked behind him.

Wufei was leaning on the Arm of the Impulse the Altron's arm extended next to the spot just a few yards back.

"Wufei…" Shinn glared.

"I remember those eyes, you had the same eyes back in Orb, you want them dead…" Wufei smiled "I don't blame you."

"OH YEAH WELL HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO! THEY'RE STRONGER!" Shinn roared.

"With my help." Wufei smiled "The Freedom isn't invulnerable, and the Wing Zero… leave that to me…"

Shinn blinked "But why…"

"Do you want the truth Shinn?" Wufei looked at Shinn.

Shinn glared "What… that Stella isn't dead or something, that Kira and Heero aren't to blame!"

"No about my wife… she's dead, my first wife anyway… Valder Farkill killed her when she protected me, she died in my arms the same way Stella did to you. The man responsible for my wife's death is responsible for many deaths, and so are the two you are going after." Wufei watched Shinn as he walked forward.

"But what…" Shinn blinked.

"Heero Yuy, do you think that's Heero's real name?" Wufei looked at Shinn.

Shinn blinked "Yeah… but…"

"His real name is Odin Lowe the second, he's the son of an OZ assassin who killed the pacifist politician Heero Yuy, with his death the colonies lost their united leadership and fell into oppression that led to Operation Meteor, and the first mission against it was the result of my wife's death, I want justice." Wufei glared "You can have Yamato, give me Odin and we'll give them what they deserve."

Shinn looked into Wufei's eyes filled with the same bloodlust as his own "Fine but how do you intend to take them down?"

"First we need to get you ready… Yamato isn't easy even if you're good…" Wufei smiled as he shook Shinn's hand.

Xxx

"This is just… appalling…" Talia looked out the bridge of the Minerva at the now building refugee camps of the survivors of the battle of Berlin "The Earth forces have gone mad…"

Arthur nodded as he walked over "It sure looks like it…"

"Back in Diocuia before all this happened the chairman asked the question, 'what are we doing here?', nothing has changed…" Talia looked at the falling snow and Athrun standing on the foredeck of the Minerva.

"I have to say mam, I don't know what we're trying to accomplish by fighting these kinds of battles over and over again…" Arthur sighed as Talia looked back at him. "I like the way the chairman thinks, he wants to live in harmony with the naturals instead of repeating the mistakes of the last war… but mam, if there are people we have to eliminate then shouldn't we do it right away? Because if we don't, I doubt this war will end for a very long time… if ever."

Talia sighed as she turned back to watch the snow fall on the ruins of the once great city "You may be right about that…"

Xxx

Wufei leaned against the wall in Shinn's quarters "His reaction time is faster than most, but the ZERO system is amplifying it, on top of that he's a veteran of two wars…"

"Yeah but how do we beat him?" Shinn asked as Rey appeared out of the shower.

"What are you doing Shinn?" Rey asked.

"Running a simulation against the Freedom, we're going to run it in the cockpit's of the Altron and the Impulse after we're done doing the early calculations." Wufei looked at Rey who blinked.

"Why is the Wing Zero marked as an enemy then?" Rey asked.

"Because it's strong, one of the strongest suits out there, why else wouldn't you train against it…" Shinn watched the movements of the Wing Zero "This combat data… some if it I've never seen before…"

"That's because it's from the Eve war, and all of the pilots… it's showing what the machine is capable of…" Wufei smiled "That's Quatre right after the Zero was built…" Shinn watched as it nearly destroyed a blue mobile suit.

"Whoever the blue guy was he's a goner…" Rey looked at the machine.

"That's Trowa… the red one was Heero… the suits are known as the Mercurius and the Vayeate, designed to perfect the ultimate two basic combat stances, attack and defense." Wufei watched how the Mercurius moved as it fought the Wing Zero.

Wufei narrowed his eyes at the Wing Zero as he remembered the first meeting with Treize _Wufei shut the door behind him as he and Heero entered Treize's quarters aboard the Dominion "You wanted to see us Treize?" Wufei asked._

_Treize nodded "It's pertaining to the upcoming mission, we have reports that the Orb Union's fleet is approaching the Mediterranean to join the Earth Alliance's Phantom Pain unit. As such I've ordered the Archangel to take up position to intercept it, we shall be joining them in the attack."_

_Heero blinked "Why are we putting the representatives in danger?"_

_Treize smiled "Because we're going to play the role of the white in our little game of chess, the ESUN is backing Cagalli's claim to Orb's throne and is going to help her reclaim it, but we're going to use this to our advantage to dismantle Durandal from within."_

_Wufei blinked "From within?"_

_Treize nodded "Wufei, Durandal has many pieces on his board yet he's still missing one, a second Knight, the one that arrived today Heine Westenfluss is his second Rook, we're going to play his pieces against each other, and we have a means to do that…"_

_"And you want me to get close to Shinn…" Wufei glared at Treize._

_"Yes, however we need him to think we're weak, that our forces are divided." Treize said as he pulled up an image on the screen._

_Heero nodded "That's the same setup as the chess match."_

_Treize nodded "Correct we're going to use a false front to cause him to become insecure and loose his ground, he'll think he's in control however…"_

_"He'll be walking face first into the trap." Wufei glared "That's underhanded Treize…"_

_"Not when he's using underhanded methods to achieve his own ends." He pulled up a message "He's been in contact with Logos, he's fueling the war for his own ends, and what are his own ends…" he pulled a small book from his desk and sat it down it was a brown leather bound book worn from use._

_Heero took the book and opened it to the marked page "The Destiny plan…" his eyes went wide as he realized what Durandal had intended to do._

_Treize nodded "He's moving this world into a completely controlled dictatorship where everyone's lives are planned out for them, complete control."_

_Wufei grit his teeth "War will end but the people will not be free…"_

_Treize smiled "Then you agree Wufei."_

_Wufei nodded "I accept the mission."_

_"What's the plan?" Heero asked._

_Treize pulled up an image of the Wing Zero and smiled "We're going to lure Durandal out."_

"_Alright how are we going to do this?" Heero asked looking at the Wing Zero and the other Gundam's becoming chess pieces on the board following with the Minerva, Dominion, and Archangel._

"_We're going to use his plan to lure him out, he wants Lacus dead, the best way to draw him out is to make him take a second shot at Lacus." Treize smiled._

"_Why's my unit on Durandal's side of the board?" Wufei asked looking at the Altron._

_Treize smiled "Because Wufei, for this to succeed you need to get close to Durandal and his group."_

"_So you're ordering me to betray you…" Wufei cocked an eyebrow at Treize._

"_What if I gave you incentive to betray me?" Treize smiled looking at Wufei._

"_Treize… I don't see any way…" Wufei looked at Treize who had his gaze fixed on him…_

"_Valder Farkill…" Treize looked at Wufei and Heero._

"_What…" Heero narrowed his gaze "He's alive…"_

_Treize nodded "Yes… he is the one responsible for the attacks on the L2 colony during A.C. 188, and later in A.C. 194 he was sent in to dispose of the L5 Colony A0206."_

_Wufei glared "Where is he?" his voice filled with hatred._

"_With the Earth Alliance's forces, more specifically Orb's forces… we have information pointing towards them joining the Earth forces to attack us at the Dardanelles" Treize smiled._

"_I want him dead, he killed my wife…" Wufei glared._

"_Both you and Duo have your reasons to want him dead… Duo however has lost a lot more to him than you have Wufei…" Treize looked at Wufei._

"_How can you justify that!" Wufei shot up from his seat._

"_Because he killed all of Duo's friends and family by first unleashing a disease upon the L2 cluster and then openly battling the rebel colonists resulting in the Maxwell church tragedy." Treize said calmly._

"_So that's who caught on…" Heero looked at Treize the two of them looked at Heero._

"_We leaked information dealing with Operation Meteor to avert the assassination of Vice Foreign Minister __Darlian, and as a result I guess it led to…" Heero sighed as Treize nodded._

"_Now back to the matter at hand, if you want a shot at him Durandal will eventually lure out Logos… and expose them making Valder on the top of everyone's list to kill…" Treize smiled._

"_Duo can have Valder… he's lost enough as it is…" Wufei looked at Heero who nodded._

_Treize nodded "Very well then… get close to Shinn by any means necessary… even if it means betraying us…"_

"_Aren't you afraid I'll actually defect and join Durandal's side?" Wufei looked at Treize who smiled._

"_If that happens, it happens… during operation Meteor you pointed guns at each other many times… why should it be any different now?" Treize smiled._

_"It's risky they might realize…" Heero said as Treize shut down the screen._

_"It is, however you have to admit it is a good way all we have to do is take the right direction…" Wufei smiled "I'll do it…"_

_Treize smiled at the two "Very well then, as of this moment consider yourselves free to act at your own will until we are at the correct point."_

_Both Heero and Wufei nodded and saluted._

_"After we leave this room we are not to speak of this, you are to carry out your missions with no further contact we cannot run the risk of Durandal or his pawns catching wind of our movements, after you leave this room Operation Phoenix has begun."_

_Heero moved to the door "Mission acknowledged." He pressed the open button to come face to face with Athrun who blinked._

_"Field Marshal I hope I wasn't going to interrupt…" Athrun asked._

_"No, you weren't Athrun what is it?" Treize asked._

_"We've received a distress signal from Shinn, apparently it's near the coastal road I was about to ask if we could go retrieve him… using one of the high speed boats." Athrun asked._

_Treize nodded "Heero, Wufei go with him and make sure Shinn is alright." He smiled and the two nodded as they steered Athrun out of the room and towards the hangar._

Wufei snapped out of his thoughts when the door hissed open and Athrun entered _"Now that's ironic… Athrun interrupted then too…"_

"What are you three doing?" Athrun blinked.

"Running some combat simulations…" Wufei nodded towards the computer causing Athrun to look.

"Shinn… it's Athrun…" Rey looked at him.

"Huh… that's nice…" Shinn said as he was focused on the Freedom's movements.

"Huh, the Freedom?" Athrun's eyes widened as he leaned in.

Shinn glared "Damn it… why can't I beat it…"

Athrun looked at him as Rey spoke "It reacts incredibly fast when the camera turns towards it, impressive use of the thrusters, he flies it like it was an extension of his body…" Rey was in awe.

Shinn nodded "The Freedom is a more powerful machine than the Impulse… yet look how easily he moves it around…" he watched the Freedom.

Athrun glared "Shinn, Wufei, and you too Rey what are you doing!" he reached to grab Shinn's shoulder.

Shinn shrugged him off as the three looked at Athrun "What am I doing, isn't it obvious I'm running a combat simulation with the Freedom. You got a problem with that?"

Athrun glared at him "Why would you want to do something like that!"

"Cus it's strong…" Shinn went back to the data "I've been doing some research, as far as I know the Freedom is one of the most powerful suits out there, it even defeated the Destroy… so if I want to improve my skills I can't think of a better opponent to practice against…" he started typing as Athrun took a step back "In case something happens I think it's important that somebody at least knows how to take it out… as it stands no one knows what it will do next…"

Athrun grabbed Shinn by the collar and pulled him out of his seat "SHINN!"

Shinn knocked Athrun away "What's wrong with you!"

They glared at each other before Rey stepped forward and broke them apart "Athrun… and you cool it too Shinn…" he looked between the two of them "Personally I think that Shinn's line of thinking makes a good deal of sense…" he looked at Athrun "The Freedom is powerful, I don't know what it's true intentions are but I do know that in the past it attacked us and it's not part of our branch, Shinn's scenario is not unthinkable, even if this machine fought alongside you in the past."

Athrun glared "Yes but Kira's not our enemy…"

"What?" Shinn gaped at Athrun.

"Are you sure of that? Look at what that machine did to the Minerva and our forces the Dardanelles he even tried to kill you at Crete Athrun. Although it's up to headquarters to decide who we fight no one has told us he isn't our enemy, I think we need to prepare ourselves in case we come up against him again…" Rey looked at Athrun.

Athrun glared at Wufei who narrowed his gaze "And you're helping them with this?"

"Shinn asked for a few pointers… why not, Kira is a strong opponent…" Wufei smirked.

Athrun glared and left as the door shut behind him they heard a loud bang that sounded like a fist hitting a wall.

Rey looked at Wufei "I wouldn't mind getting your opinion Wufei… on the Freedom's pilot…"

"It's easier to show you… come on we're going to the hanger I'm going to show you how to fly your suit as if it was an extension of yourself…" Wufei got up from the wall and made his way towards the door.

"Wait you know how…" Shinn gaped.

"The ZERO system interfaces with your mind as such it allows for some movements to be controlled through thought… minor adjustments, and I want to go check an idea I had for a battle plan…" Wufei smiled as they got up and followed him.

Xxx

"I see… So Wufei followed Shinn…" Treize looked at Heero who was leaning against the wall of the briefing room.

Heero nodded "Yeah he's probably helping Shinn figure out a way to take down Kira…"

"It makes sense…" Treize looked at the chess board on the desk four knights opposing each other in dangerous positions.

"What's your plan Treize?" Heero looked at him.

Treize smiled "To change history you must be a looser…"

Heero nodded "So when do I leave?"

"Go on reconnaissance until you receive further orders…" Treize looked at Heero who nodded and left for the hangar.

Xxx

Murrue looked down over at the sleeping Mu La Flaga from her seat as Kira entered "So… has the patient woken up yet?"

Murrue sighed at Kira "Kind of, I was told he woke up briefly while he was being treated… Claimed he was Captain Neo Roanoke of the eighty first autonomous mobile group… but after we ran the results of his physical examination through the ships logs it came up as a hundred percent match to what we have on record, this man is… Mu La Flaga, at least this is Mu's body…" she looked down.

"Hay, I don't know much about you but that is Captain Roanoke…" Mudie looked over from her bunk causing Kira to look at her.

Auel was sitting in a chair eating his meal "Yeah… That's Neo alright…" he said as he stuffed his mouth with another bite of his sandwich.

"Auel, tell me did you ever here of a system known as the ZERO system?" Kira looked at him.

"ZERO wha…" Auel blinked.

"Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted, or ZERO, we've found through recent events that it can be used to alter memories and even store them of anyone who pilots a suit with it equipped. The Commander was piloting the Strike with the ZERO System when he defended the Archangel…" Kira nodded towards Mu.

"So what… you're saying is he has some case of amnesia?" Mudie looked from her bunk.

"Logos recovered the Strike's torso… and as such the ZERO system, they probably tested it on Mu to see what they could do with it…" Murdoch said as he leaned against the bedpost.

Mudie looked at them "But from the way you guys have described Mu La Flaga he's a complete one eighty from Captain Roanoke…" Mudie looked at Murrue who nodded.

"So what you're saying is… The Captain protected this ship for whatever reason and ended up getting screwed over because of it… sounds like he got the bum end of the deal…" Auel looked at Kira who nodded.

"Yeah the commander looks like he had it a little harsh after he was captured…" Kira looked at Murdoch who nodded.

"That's funny, when did I become a commander…" Mu looked up from the bed startling Murrue causing her to jump up from her seat. "I thought I made it clear to you, I'm a captain… I'm your prisoner but that doesn't mean you can demote me…" he glared at Kira.

Murrue 's eyes welled with tears as she heard Mu's voice Mu looked at her "Uhh… what did I do? What's the deal good looking… falling for me?" Mu smiled at Murrue causing her to run from the room.

Auel gaped "Hay Captain…" he waved with his remaining arm.

"Auel…" Mu was shocked right before he got hit in the head with a pillow "OUCH HAY! Mudie…" he looked at both of them badly injured but alive.

"You're a real louse you know that… I'm really hoping that they screwed with your head Captain because if they didn't you just hurt her feelings!" Mudie gave Mu a death glare.

"Wha…" he looked around _"Who was that?" _Neo thought to himself _"Murrue Ramius, you should recognize her dumbass now get out of my head…"_ the voice echoed in his head again.

"Hay Captain… the medical records aboard this ship say you're Mu La Flaga… is it true that we've been being led around by the Hawk of Endymion?" Auel tossed the file over to the bunk where Neo was cuffed.

Mu flipped open the records and came face to face with his picture _"No… I'm not…" Neo thought as the voice had a face "Oh yeah… blood type O, date of birth…" Mu echoed in his thoughts as he appeared countering Neo wearing the white and pale gold uniform of the Preventers in his thoughts. "You're wrong I'm not you, I refuse to die!" Neo glared at Mu. _

"_Then don't… your consciousness will not die, just hand the controls back over to me your memories are my own… and right now I'm a little pissed at you because you hurt my girl's feelings…" Mu glared at Neo. _

_Neo glared "What about Stella, Auel, Sting… what about them?" _

_Mu looked right back in his own thoughts "You hurt them… took their memories from them, Auel nearly died, Stella is probably dead, the same with Sting after the Preventers got through with him…"_

_Neo glared "We're two different personalities… you do not exist…" _

_Mu shrugged "Whatever you say buddy… keep lying to yourself but you're right on the two personality's part… Logos planted you in me, but all you are is a twisted vision whose actions hurt those three kids…" Mu walked towards Neo._

"_Stay back!" Neo took a step backwards._

"_That's one thing I'm not… a coward." Mu grabbed Neo and he vanished."See you never again Captain Neo Roanoke…"_ he closed the file "I've gained weight…"he tossed it at Kira.

"Wha…" Kira's eyes widened.

Mu smiled "Kira mind un cuffing me…"

Mudie blinked "Captain what just…"

"Long story short, Logos planted the false personality of Neo Roanoke inside me using the ZERO system, so I did make it by that ten percent chance… son of a gun…" Mu chuckled.

Murdoch stopped Kira "Hay Kira he knows everything the commander had in that file how do we know it's him…"

"Murdoch do you still have that bottle of scotch stashed in your work bench?" Mu asked looking at Murdoch.

"It's the commander alright…" Murdoch smirked as he let go of Kira.

"It's Captain, I got a promotion I don't intend to get demoted…" Mu glared at Murdoch.

"So wait you are Mu La Flaga?" Auel gaped "How the hell did we always get beaten then aren't you supposed to be some hot shot ace?"

"Yeah Auel, well big news for you… Kira here put me to shame I don't know how many times, then during Operation Meteor the other pilots joined up and they proved themselves just as good… I had to play catch up…" Mu rubbed his wrists as he tried to push himself up "Damn what the hell…"

"Sorry Captain… I kinda shot you down… you have some cracked ribs…" Kira scratched the back of his head as Mu laid back down.

"Great… I can't even get up to apologize to Murrue… she's gonna kill me…" Mu groaned as he laid back down.

Xxx

"Mr. Chairman are you ready sir?" the director asked.

"Yes, thank you, let's begin." Durandal smiled as the news camera's flickered to life.

The director nodded "In three, two…" she pointed at Durandal as the red light came on.

"Everyone, I am the chairman of the Plant's supreme council. I am Gilbert Durandal, I know it's unseemly for me to be broadcasting such a message at this time given that a state of war exists between the PLANT's and the people of earth. Please forgive me, I beg your indulgence please listen to what I have to say…"

Xxx

"Captain, Chairman Durandal is broadcasting an urgent message from the PLANT's!" Meyrin yelled over from her seat.

"What?" Both Talia and Arthur looked at her.

"It's being transmitted worldwide via every form of media." Meyrin looked at them.

"But why would he?" Arthur blinked.

Xxx

"I would like to explain something to all of you…" Chairman Durandal smiled on the screen in the bridge of the Archangel.

"What's this, what's going on?" Murrue looked at it as she made her way into the bridge.

"Chairman Durandal…" Kira almost spat the name with disgust.

Xxx

"Pipe it throughout the ship… as many people as possible should be hearing this, alert the Dominion if they haven't gotten the transmission yet…" Talia ordered.

Arthur nodded "Yes mam…"

Xxx

Athrun looked out over the catwalk in the Dominion with Lunamaria at the trashed machines they once piloted "Uhh… Athrun…"

"What's that, I'm sorry…" Athrun looked at her snapping back from his thoughts.

"Allow me to explain the reason why this war has not yet come to an end. The true reasons why once again we find ourselves at war in the first place." Chairman Durandal's speech echoed through the hangar.

Vino looked up "What's that…"

"Sound's like the Chairman giving a speech…" Yolant looked at him.

"More politicians spouting lies." Dr. J grinned as he adjusted the reaction time of the GOUF

Vino blinked at him "Why do you say that Dr. J?"

"Treize, and Zechs both gave speeches like this once… it's all the same just different enemies…" Doktor S said as he examined the schematics of the Heavyarms.

Xxx

"I'm certain that many of you do not know the real reasons, because it is not the policy of most nations to reveal this information." Durandal said as images of the X-1 Destroy appeared on screen the burning ruins of Berlin around it.

"These images were taken a few days ago when the alliance's new super weapon emerged from Central Eurasia, and advanced westward destroying whole cities in its path…" Durandal's voice echoed Shinn, Wufei and Rey stopped in the lounge and watched the speech.

Xxx

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" Djibril roared as the speech reached him.

"This weapon of annihilation attacked without warning it wiped out three cities killing many of the citizens and continued to move forward showing no signs of stopping." Durandal continued.

"CUT HIM OFF! INTERCEPT THE BROADCAST AND QUICKLY!" Djibril roared.

Xxx

"As soon as we became aware of it ZAFT forces engaged the weapon in battle, though we did stop it regretfully many lives were lost before it was destroyed. The cities of Earth were attacked by the Earth Forces. Why did this happen?" Durandal asked.

Heero flew along the ridgeline _"Because you let it happen… you knew about the Destroy this whole time…"_

Xxx

Treize sat listening to the speech "The Alliance declared its goal to be the liberation of the region from the tyranny of ZAFT, but does this look like liberation? The burning of entire cities, along with their citizens? It is true that we disapproved of the alliance's policies and for humanitarian reasons we've supported those seeking independence from Eurasia one of the Alliance's member nations. We have supported those who want an end to this pointless and seemingly perpetual warfare, those individuals who wish to return to a life of normalcy." Durandal's voice echoed in his quarters.

Treize took a sip of the wine in his glass "Bold Durandal… your attempt to gain ground has begun… but you're too late my counterattack started two turns ago…"

"So what's the plan Treize?" Trowa asked as he leaned on the wall near the door.

"We're keeping Athrun out of this, he's aboard that ship still along with Lunamaria, and even though we altered the information it still puts him at a high amount of risk…" Treize spoke as he looked at Trowa "If Durandal tries anything, get anyone targeted out."

Trowa nodded "How are we going to convince them to let me aboard the ship?"

"Leave that to me…" Treize smiled.

Xxx

"They no longer wish to fight, all that they desire is to live in peace with their loved ones. These are the kinds of people to whom we have given our support." Durandal's voice echoed in the vice foreign ministers office.

"MOMMY! WHERE'S MY MOMMY!" A little boy cried in the ruins of Berlin with other survivors around him looking through the wreckage for any survivors.

"THAT MONSTER FROM THE ALLIANCE, IT BURNED EVERYTHING IN IT'S PATH!" A woman cried.

"OUR ENEMIES ARE THE ALLIANCE, ZAFT WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED US!" A group of men were on the screen some of them holding rifles "COME SEE FOR YOURSELVES IF YOU THINK WE'RE LYING!"

"It's the same…" Relena said calmly "The same as the last war…"

Ezalia nodded as the door opened and the other members of ZAFT's Preventer's command entered Relena stood "It's good to see you made it safely…"

Eileen nodded "It's good to see you again vice foreign minister… but why did you order our evacuation?"

"Because… the recent events and the direction Chairman Durandal is moving in is alarming." Relena looked at them "Did you know that he was behind the attack on Lacus, that he knew of that attack…" she nodded towards the screen "He's marching your world towards an even bloodier conflict."

Yuri Amalfi took a seat on the couch "We've noticed… you already told us about the attack on Lacus what more could you have against him?"

Ezalia looked at them "This is a copy of a hand written book recovered that belonged to the chairman, from the time he worked on the Mendel colony…" she placed a binder on the table "In it, it describes a plan known as the Destiny plan…"

Tad Elsman picked it up and opened it to about the middle where a marker had been placed "The collection and storage of every person on earth's biological data… to use their genes to determine what they would be best at…" he looked up "He plans to…"

"Move the world into a united dictatorship…" a voice caused them to jump as the man walked over wearing a black and drab green preventers uniform with the rank of captain pinned on his collar.

"It's good to see you again, Dave…" Ezalia smiled.

Dave Hartman smiled at the Preventer's high command "Field Marshal Kushrenada's plan is bold… but we still don't know who he's been in contact with over here."

"And how do you plan to stop this 'Destiny Plan' from being implemented?" Jane Hahnenfuss asked looking at Hartman.

"The ESUN's rearmament included… a little more than what we told you." Dave smiled.

Xxx

Zechs and Noin watched on the bridge of the Dominion as the speech continued "But the alliance scorned our desire for peace, it turned its attention to the citizens of western Eurasia who cooperated with us, who chose a path of peace over a world torn asunder by a hateful war." Durandal's voice echoed in the bridge as the other officers watched "The Alliance passed judgment called them traitors and burned them in their homes, even children!"

"You know… I think after seeing this…" Noin looked at Zechs who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No…" Zechs shook his head "He isn't right…"

Xxx

"CUT HIM OFF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CUT OFF THIS BROADCAST NOW! DO IT!" Djibril roared into the comm. line.

"Djibril do you have an explanation for this?" one of the other members of Logos asked on the screens in his office.

"This is your problem now deal with it…" another said.

"Where is Durandal going with this… this sermon?" a third member asked.

Xxx

Athrun blinked as he looked at a screen in his quarters with Lunamaria "The Freedom is… gone…"

"He edited it out… along with the Wing Zero…" Lunamaria blinked.

Durandal's voice echoed again through the speakers "Why! Why does it have to be this way, who says peace is not permitted, that you have to fight no matter what! Who says it and why would they say it!" he shot up from his seat and slammed his fists into his desk leaning over it glaring at the camera "Why can't they let us live together, hand in hand in peace…" he stopped as Meer walked into the shot and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Meer…" Athrun glared.

"Who?" Lunamaria asked.

"Meer Campbell… that's her real name…" Athrun nodded at the screen.

Xxx

Dave took a step back "No…" he shook with rage.

"What is it Dave?" Ezalia asked.

"He's using her! That's Meer!" he pointed at the screen shaking with rage.

"How can you tell, that photograph you showed me of you two she had smoky black hair…" Ezalia looked at her nephew.

"That's her… her voice is similar to Lacus's but not perfect, and her eyes are a slightly lighter shade of blue. When I get my hands on Durandal…" Hartman snarled his crimson red eyes narrowed like a wolf ready to attack.

Xxx

"It's a fact that this war was started with a single terrible act, a catastrophe of horrific proportions, one that was caused by a few coordinators. We will never forget that we were unable to prevent it, or the many tragedies that resulted from that terrible event… for those who were affected there will never been an end to the suffering and the sorrow they experienced, and perhaps it was all so very inevitable… events so traumatic that could not help but trigger a war." Meer's voice echoed through Heero's headset as he landed on the ridgeline.

"However, we cannot let things continue as they are now! Peace and decency has been lost in this world of endless and constant battle, this permanent state of hatred only brings suffering, haven't we seen enough of it!" Meer asked.

Heero smirked _"Your face is the same, and your right peace and decency has been lost in this world of constant battle… however you're helping the man who sparked it…"_

Xxx

Yzak glared as he looked at the screen Meer's speech continued "Raise your eyes and wipe away your tears look ahead with hope, cry out your sadness but when you're done listen to what the other side has to say… you'll find that a world of light and kindness awaits us, and we will return to it…"

"What the one that you're helping Durandal march us into?" Dearka said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's been some time since I heard you say something like that." Nicol looked at Dearka.

"Yeah well they're putting the same bad taste in my mouth that before we joined Operation Meteor the Alliance did…" Dearka spat in disgust into the waste bin.

"I don't blame you Dearka… the thought of having my life controlled by what's in my blood… it sickens me…" Yzak looked at him.

Dearka nodded as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder "So when do we get to our new command ship?"

"Soon enough…" Yzak smirked "Let's go… I want to show Zala how to not land on your head when you activate a warp drive with a mobile suit…"

Xxx

"In my heart of hearts I believe in this, this is the desire of people everywhere…" Meer's speech concluded as Durandal stood next to her.

"But there have always been those who would prevent such harmony at all costs… they've been with us since antiquity… they've demanded that people fight because of the profits that can be generated. You're a coward if you don't fight, and you're a traitor if you don't follow orders! They use those words when they hand you your weapon and tell you to attack, that is what they say when they invent enemies out of nothing… The last thing they want is a world of peace." Durandal spoke as Treize smiled.

"_An excellent move Durandal… expose your enemies for who they are, however you do not have any idea who your true enemies are…"_ Treize smiled as he finished the glass of wine.

"It is clear, that these are the people behind this latest tragedy in western Eurasia." Durandal spoke calmly.

Xxx

"DJIBRIL!" One of the members of Logos glared down from the screen in Djibril's office.

"SHUT IT DOWN, CUT THIS BROADCAST OFF AT ONCE!" Djibril roared "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Oh my, it seems he's lost his composure…" the little girl smiled "Lord Djibril, it seems between Durandal and the preventers you're about to be exposed… pity you were an immense help to us but we must cut our losses … farewell…" the line cut.

"DAMN IT BARTON!" Djibril roared as Durandal's broadcast appeared on the screen.

"The organization Blue Cosmos is well known, they detest coordinators and refer to them as dangerous mistakes that shouldn't exist but what you don't know, is that it was invented by these same people… these individuals hide in the shadows, they're constantly inventing new enemies, ensuring war is always raging somewhere, the merchants of death, the military industrial complex, they're known as Logos… THEY are the true enemies of anyone who loves peace!" Durandal's voice echoed in the room as the faces of the members with their names below each of their pictures showed on the screen. Alwin Ritter, Lucs Kohler, Bruno Azrail, Adam Vermilyea, Graham Nelleis, Celestine Groht, Lally McWilliams, Duncan Luis Mockelberg, Lord Djibril, its most prominent members in full view.

xxx

"From the bottom of my heart, I wish for a world that never again knows the scourge of war! Since Logos continues to block our efforts, I am taking this opportunity to announce a military campaign with the specific goal of eliminating it and its members!" Durandal's voice echoed in the vice foreign ministers office as Lady Une joined them.

"A new campaign…" Relena glared "This could mean trouble…"

"Only if we don't succeed… but knowing Mr. Treize he's already taken this into account…" Lady Une smiled.

Xxx

"Rodger that Archangel, pickup will be at 0800 tomorrow…" Heero closed the line _"Well… it's an interesting plan… very sly Treize…"_ Heero smirked "Not even dad was that clever…"

Xxx

The Archangel flew along the snowy pass at high speed through the mountains as the ZAFT forces closed on their rear "Miss. Murrue!" Kira yelled as the Archangel was hit by a pair of shells.

"Maintain course and speed, we have to follow the mission parameters for this to work right…" Heero said calmly.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Murrue asked looking at Heero and Kira on the screen.

"We're in trouble; they're going to surround us any second now!" Natarle yelled up from the CIC.

"I can see that, but why is ZAFT suddenly coming after us!" Murrue glared looking at Heero.

"Eight BaCUE's approaching from starboard mam!" Chandra yelled down.

Miriallia glared "Nine BABI's coming in from ten o'clock"

"Incoming missiles!" Chandra yelled.

"Their objective is to make you attack them don't fire back…" Heero said coldly on the screen "Just increase speed and shoot down any incoming shots…" he closed the line.

Murrue looked shocked "What…"

"Don't worry, Heero knows what he's doing…" Erica smiled at Murrue from the other seat at the helm "He won't let the archangel get shot down…"

Murrue nodded "Increase speed, shoot down those missiles!"

Xxx

"Target has advanced ten to the west…" The radar operator said aboard the land battleship.

"All of the Hijejle's team's BABI's have been damaged they're returning!" The flight controller yelled over.

The commander nodded "No wonder the Archangel and the Freedom have such a reputation… tell the mobile suit teams not to be overly reckless, otherwise we won't last until the Minerva and Dominion get here."

"But sir, because we're the ones trying to play it safe and box it in we're the ones getting cornered here…" his sub captain looked at the screen "I say let's forget the Preventers and let's attack with everything!"

The senior commander smirked "You have no idea what happened at Alaska and Jachin Due do you…"

"Sir?" the sub captain looked at him.

"It would be a critical mistake on our part if we let it get away because of impatiens, look at the big picture, we'll let the Preventers and their machines approach them, and in accordance with our orders we'll let their ace pilots take care of them…" the senior commander smirked.

Xxx

"THE CHAIRMAN'S SPEECH WAS ABOUT GOING AFTER LOGOS HOW DOES THAT TRANSLATE INTO US ATTACKING THE ARCHANGEL!" Athrun roared as he slammed his fists into Talia's desk "THIS ORDER DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! YOU MUST CONTACT HEADQUARTERS…." He stopped as Talia shot up from her chair.

"I ALREADY CHECKED WITH THEM TO CONFIRM! But they just repeated the order, refusing to declare their intentions the Archangel has been marked as a rogue warship, because of their actions they have continued to bring confusion and escalation to the conflict, given the current situation they pose a threat that can no longer be ignored and must be eliminated, this is the decision made by our nation."

"But captain…" Athrun glared.

"There's nothing more we can do about it, I already checked with Treize, the ESUN is scrambling trying to get them to change their minds the only thing they have gotten so far is that the ESUN's branch is to remain on standby, that's an order from the president of the ESUN, because it has yet to be determined if the Orb Branch is rogue…" Talia sighed "I'm sorry Athrun… if you don't wish to watch then I suggest you stay in your room…"

"Captain…" Athrun turned and left the room.

Talia sat back down in her chair "How can we turn our guns on them after they aided us in Berlin…"

Xxx

Rey smiled at Shinn in his black and red preventers flight suit "Shinn… you'll be just fine, just do as Wufei said… You can do this."

Shinn blinked and smirked "Thanks Rey…" he slung his helmet over his shoulder and made his way into the lift as Athrun walked into the room.

"Shinn!" Athrun glared as Shinn pressed the close button and it shut.

Xxx

Wufei climbed into the cockpit of the Altron and waited _"Today I will claim my revenge for Nataku…"_

"Wufei, what are you doing we're on standby…" Mayu asked from outside the cockpit.

"It's not your concern." Wufei said as he shut his hatch.

Mayu blinked _"Why was he wearing his white training uniform…"_

Xxx

Talia glared "Fire the jamming shells, send out the Impulse!" she ordered.

"Yes mam!" Arthur replied as the Isolde opened fire with the jamming shells.

Xxx

"Our sensors!" Chandra yelled as the screen went blank in front of him filled with static.

Murrue looked up "Wha…"

"They're using jamming shells." Chandra glared down.

Murrue nodded "Ten to port take us down!" she ordered.

"Yes mam!" Arnold pitched the Archangel down.

Xxx

"Shinn Asuka core splendor launching!" Shinn said as he rocketed out of the Minerva and rolled and combined the Impulse in the blinding snow.

Shinn flew forward of the Minerva and the Dominion behind it at full speed as the Dominion climbed high above the battlefield.

Talia looked at the sensors "Commence the attack!" she ordered.

"Yes mam!" Arthur replied as he opened fire with the anti ship missiles

The missiles slammed into the ground directly behind the Archangel forcing them further down the pass.

xxx

Kira looked up as he had an alert blare in his headphones "Wha… The Impulse…"

Murrue glared as the Minerva appeared out of the blinding snowstorm it's black and red color in stark contrast to the white of the snow "The Minerva!"

Xxx

"Archangel in sight, distance two thousand!" the radar operator yelled.

Arthur nodded "Isolde FIRE!" he ordered as the three large shells streaked towards the Archangel.

Xxx

Murrue's eyes widened as the Minerva opened fire "EVADE!"

Newman and Erica pulled back hard on the controls pulling the Archangel half way into a barrel roll banking hard on its starboard side allowing them to fly right past the Minerva.

Xxx

Talia and Arthur looked on in awe as the Archangel passed and the Minerva slowly started to turn to get it's guns fixed on the ship again now behind them making a break for the coast.

"How did they avoid that?" Arthur looked at Talia.

Xxx

"Now our lead player has stepped onto the stage, now's the time to show us what you're made of Gladys…" The senior commander aboard the land battleship smirked.

Xxx

Arthur doubled over his controls as the helldart missiles from the Archangel slammed into the sides of the pass around them "What are they…"

"It's alright, if we stay on course they won't hit us…" Talia watched the Archangel "In fact, they aren't even trying to hit us…"

"They're not…" Arthur looked at her.

"Meyrin, open the international rescue channel…" Talia ordered.

"Uhh… Yes mam!" Meyrin said as she typed in the code.

Talia picked up the phone on her chair "This is the captain of the Minerva speaking of ZAFT's branch of the Preventers, Talia Gladys, Archangel do you read me?"

Arthur looked up at Talia shocked.

Xxx

"Captain, it's from the Minerva." Miriallia yelled from her seat as she brought the transmission on screen.

"Our orders are clear, headquarters has assigned our ship the task of destroying the Archangel, however if your ship and mobile suits now cease all combat operations and surrender we will likewise halt our attack." Talia looked at Murrue on the screen.

"This is your only warning…" Talia looked at Murrue _"Please captain… we can talk this through… just surrender."_ "We will not respond to any further proposals, I guarantee the safety of your crew… I trust you will make the wise decision, Gladys out…" she hung up the phone.

"Captain?" Natarle looked up at her.

"The captain of the Minerva is quite a person… I'd hate to have to make her an enemy." Murrue sighed.

"However surrendering now will place Miss. Cagalli in serious jeopardy…" Erica smiled up at her "And what of the orders to escape to the ESUN at all costs…"

Miriallia blinked "It's Heero!" She brought the text only message up on the screen.

"Make it to the sea, then warp out! That's an order from Treize." Murrue read "The most important thing is that the representative survives at all costs, for Operation Phoenix to succeed we must not give up, even when faced with an ultimatum." She sighed "Miriallia open the same channel they were using please… Heero's right wherever the hell he disappeared to…"

"Yes mam." Miriallia nodded as she opened the international distress channel.

"This is Murrue Ramius speaking, I'm captain of the Archangel, I truly appreciate your generous offer, thank you. But regretfully it is an offer we simply cannot accept, our ship still has work to do, between the Alliance and the PLANT's the world is once again split into two separate camps, perhaps we seem more like just another medaling faction, however that is precisely why we cannot afford to disappear at this time. I hope you'll allow us to take our leave from the battle." She said curtly and hung up.

"I hope like hell Heero does something… because at this rate…" Murrue looked down at Erica who smiled.

Xxx

"Gladys you fool, that's something only a coward would have done, have all the mobile suit teams renew their attack, we're being trifled with!" the senior commander ordered "Do not allow that ship to escape!" he glared.

Just as the screens went black in the bridge of the land battleship "WHAT!"

"Too bad… such narrow minded people are the same thing that caused the alliance to become the corrupt world power it was…" a voice echoed in the bridge.

"Who are you!" The senior commander roared.

"Who are we?" another voice echoed.

"We are the gods of plague…" the elderly men's voices echoed in the ship laughing with an evil mirth.

Xxx

The freedom tried to get to the Archangel again as the Impulse opened fire forcing it back "Not so fast!" Shinn glared as he fired again.

The freedom opened fire as Shinn charged "You've had it easy till now, but don't think you're taking me down!" Shinn roared as he closed dodging the shots from the Freedom.

Xxx

Athrun watched as Shinn closed "Don't do it Shinn, Kira's…" he glared.

Lunamaria watched "Shinn… so that's what he's been doing…"

Xxx

Shinn moved the Impulse effortlessly as he dodged the Freedom's shots each aiming at a point to disarm the Impulse he remembered what Wufei had said _"There's no denying that the Freedom is fast, and it's shots are incredibly accurate… however Kira is its weakness… he never shoots to kill he never aims for the cockpit." Wufei smirked in his seat "He only targets weapons or the main camera, that's how you're going to win."_

Shinn closed and drew the beam saber clashing with the Freedom before it flew back. Shinn smirked as he threw the anti beam coated shield and fired banking the shot off of the shield and melting through the left shoulder of the Freedom.

Kira rolled the Freedom and closed again cutting the left arm and head off of the Impulse Shinn smirked "Meyrin send out a chest flyer and the Force silhouette!" Shinn ordered.

As the Freedom flew away Shinn ejected the chest flyer and separated the Impulse sending the chest on a collision course with the Freedom "Take this!"

The Freedom turned and was rammed with the chest flyer equipped with the force silhouette he opened fire causing the propellant to explode sending the Freedom rocketing towards the ground.

The Freedom struggled to stand as Shinn landed with the newly reformed impulse and slashed at the Freedom the searing heat of the beam saber melting the snow instantly in a cloud of steam as the Freedom rocketed skyward again.

Shinn launched after him "You're not gonna get away from me!" he glared as he clashed with the suit again "You were the one that killed Stella!" he roared "I tried to stop you!" he swung down trying to cut the Freedom in half as it did a back flip and brought the beam saber level with the cockpit of the impulse to cut it in half!

Shinn smirked as he ejected the chest flyer and separated letting the beam saber pass through harmlessly in the open air between the suit _"The ZERO system is something else alright…"_

He reconnected spun and fired hitting the Freedom in the back taking out half of its guns.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA DEFEAT YOU!" Shinn roared as he closed "RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"You're Wrong Shinn!" Heero's voice echoed in Shinn's headset "I won't let ZAFT destroy what we saved!" the Wing Zero took aim as it dropped down from the clouds and fired.

"YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED IT ALL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Wufei's voice roared as the Altron dove through the cloud cover and brought the beam trident down trying to cut the Wing Zero in half.

The Wing Zero rolled and drew it's beam saber clashing with the Altron "Wufei!" Heero's voice echoed through their frequencies.

"GO SHINN TAKE HIM DOWN, HEERO'S MINE!" Wufei roared as he launched the left arm of the Altron after the Wing Zero as it dove.

Shinn nodded "MEYRIN SEND OUT THE SWORD SILHOUETTE!" he ordered.

Xxx

"Uhh… Right…" Meyrin looked at Talia as she launched the Sword flyer.

"Captain they're almost to the coast they're getting away!" Arthur looked up at her.

"Activate Tannhauser, and target the Archangel!" Talia ordered as she glared _"Just what's going on… are the preventers really…"_

Xxx

"Seal emergency bulkheads, prepare for warp out!" Murrue ordered.

"Yes mam!" Newman yelled from his seat.

"Kira where's Kira?" Cagalli yelled from the CIC.

Kira opened a line with her "I'm fine…"

"Like hell you are the Freedom's heavily damaged!" Cagalli looked at the image of the Freedom and the Impulse on the screen.

"Trust me, I'm fine…" Kira smirked.

Xxx

As the Sword flyer caught up with Shinn he grabbed the beam boomerang and threw it the Freedom turned just in time to get hit on the shield knocking it off balance towards the sea.

The flyer flew above the impulse as it ejected one of the anti ship swords Shinn grabbed it "ARHHHH!" He roared as he activated the sword and charged

Xxx

"Hurry before they escape underwater!" Arthur yelled as the Archangel skimmed along the surface of the sea.

"FIRE!" Talia roared.

The Tannhauser fired a massive explosion hit just as the Freedom turned to look at the Archangel.

"DIE!" Shinn roared as he leveled the anti ship sword at the Freedom's cockpit.

"NOOOO!" Kira yelled over the preventers frequencies as he brought the shield in front of the cockpit.

Heero turned just in time to watch the Freedom get impaled through the center of its torso the beam saber of the Freedom impaled through the flyer and the head of the Impulse "The Freedom NO!"

The blinding light of the Freedom's reactor exploding lit up the horizon as it blew up.

"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Wufei roared as he launched the arms at the Wing Zero again only to have it roll up higher.

"No Wufei… I didn't… I failed my mission… as such I cannot allow any evidence to remain…" Heero appeared on their monitors. "Mission accepted… and complete." He raised a switch infront of himself in the cockpit and pressed the switch.

Wufei glared "I WONT LET YOU!" he charged and latched onto the suit.

Xxx

"HEERO, KIRA!" Athrun screamed as tears streamed down his face the Wing Zero shown as bright as the morning sun as it blew up in a massive nuclear blast the clouds parted as the mushroom cloud flew skyward.

"Heero… Kira…" Lunamaria said weakly as she collapsed into a seat.

"This is going to be hard to explain to Relena…" Trowa said as he leaned against the wall in the room.

Heine looked at him "Trowa when did you…"

"The Field marshal told me to help guard the Minerva until your new suits arrived… the Impulse took some pretty heavy damage along with the Altron…" Trowa smiled.

Xxx

As the smoke of the blasts cleared the Altron missing both of its arms badly scorched flew next to the Impulse "I did it… Stella… I finally did it…" tears slipped down Shinn's face as he flew there.

"Nataku…" Wufei smiled as he flew back towards the Minerva.

Xxx

"Heero…" Noin gaped "No…"

"Never mind that… continue on course as planned…" Treize smiled as he walked forward into the bridge.

"But Treize…" Noin choked out.

"That's an order Noin… you'll see soon enough…" Treize ordered coldly.

Zechs glared as he stood and looked at Treize "You haven't kept us in the loop again…"

Treize smiled and nodded at Zechs "We're to head to the area off the coast of Gibraltar and wait for contact from Trowa… the Archangel should contact us soon…"

Xxxxxx

RIP Stella (Extended)

The war has taken a turn for the worse, the world is out for the blood of Logos, just what is Treize thinking…

And before all hell breaks loose Auel is alive… yes his lawyers contacted me and threatened to sue me into the dirt… ungrateful little…

"I heard that!" Auel roared from the couch "CAN IT Unless you want me to own your butt!"

Yeah yeah… keep your shirt on… little blue haired piece of

*THWACK*

"Got a problem with it! Argue with my lawyers!" Auel roared to the screen.

"Auel…" Mu glared at him "Easy… don't want to give the author a legitimate reason to write you out…"

"Yeah alright… blond headed pansy…" Auel smirked as he walked towards the door "Huh who…"

"Oh you don't call Mu a pansy…" Murrue glared death down into Auel's face "Not unless you want to deal with me…"

"See you next time, the rest of the cast has to have a nice quaint talk with Auel…" Mu shut the screen as the shouting began.


	14. Chapter 14

Hay guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

As always please read and review. Now for some fun, I said there would be bloodshed… I said there would be death… no… just… no… I could have some evil fun and kill off both Kira and Heero but where would the fun be in that…

to answer some questions: 1 will we be seeing the G-Unit (Last Outpost) Battleship? Maybe… that's to be seen…

2. Will we see the Scorpio's main arsenal in action? This chapter will answer the question I think… considering the Scorpio's changing hands…

3. will we see the Battlefield of Pacifists, if I can get my hands on a complete set in English… I've got some parts of it… chances are slim I think I've got up to the 3rd issue… but I'll see what I can pull off with Ebay and Amazon…

4. will we see any more 'exotic' infantry weaponry and such… perhaps technology is a fun plaything when it comes to Science fiction… it's fun to push the boundaries…

And now oh yeah… note the RIP at the end of the last chapter was for the (Extended) Stella's still around the carbon human copy of her just isn't ready… she'll be back… I think… right doc?

"Well you see gene manipulation on a microscopic scale is rather tricky…" Dr. J grinned

I don't want another psychotic lead pilot…

"No… oh well…" Dr. J smirked then grinned as Ald's eyes went wider and wider.

What the hell do you have oh no… no no no…. a trillion times NO!

"Oh yes, yes, yes… yes!" Professor G smiled

I cant let you guys watch inglorious bastards… your minds are already twisted enough as it is…

*THWACK*  
"Hay Duo, find Inglorious bastards." Professor G ordered

"What for?" Duo yelled from the couch as he got up and walked over to the shelf packed with DVD's

"Ald said not to watch it." Dr. J grinned

"Good enough of a reason for me to watch it!" Dearka grinned.

xxxxxx

Ch 14.

The Archangel appeared out of warp over the Barkly base to see the Joule team's suits being taken into a hangar.

"What's…" Murrue blinked as the bridge door opened.

"Well… now it all hinges on Trowa…" Heero spoke calmly "It took all night… thanks mom…"

"I have to admit… the modifications you did were pretty radical… to both machines…" Erica smiled as she saw Kira and Heero enter the bridge "Honestly turning them into mobile dolls…"

Kira smirked "It worked like a charm, hooking the ZERO system up to a remote control system via the communications lines… all it took was about three hours…" he shrugged.

"Yeah after we stripped the Gundanium packed them with explosives…" Erica smiled "You need sleep go relax… that's an order." She pointed towards the door.

Heero yawned "Kinda hard to argue with those orders, after three hours wake me up I'm continuing the parts transfer to the Zero…" he turned and Kira followed him.

Xxx

Murdoch looked up at the newer suits "Damn… we're supposed to transfer the reactor, the armor… modify the thrusters… he could have just warped out…" he scratched his head.

"Don't worry about it…" Jim smiled "We'll take care of the rearming…" he looked up at the Strike Freedom and Wing Zero's empty frames their armaments exposed, the fully armed and equipped Infinite Justice standing next to it.

"So whose are those two… and what are we going to do with the Altron?" Murdoch looked at the newer suits standing next to the Altron.

"The XXXG-01 DE Destiny, and the XXXG-01 L Legend." Jim turned and looked at the new machines "I'm supposed to deliver them then head to the Dominion."

Mu scratched his head "Alright then what's that…" he pointed at the dark cobalt blue gundam "It's someone's right…"

"The OZ-14 MS Gundam Aquarius." Heero walked over and looked at it "So Treize finished it, I saw the plans after I acquired the Epyon… the sister suit to Epyon, equipped with the anti mobile doll virus, the jamming pods on its shoulders will instantly shut down all mobile dolls or suits with a mobile dolls system within a hundred kilometers."

Mu gaped "You're kidding right… damn… with this thing Orb's going to be a cakewalk…"

"Don't be so sure… we're giving those three to ZAFT after all…" Heero looked at the Destiny, Legend, and Altron "Destiny, the successor to the Epyon… a suit designed by Treize that embodies his love of duels, then there's the Legend, Treize took the data from the Providence we had… and improved it… hopefully Athrun will steal it so we don't have to contend with it…"

Heero turned towards the workstation hooked up to the Wing Zero and started to prep the response time and calibration of the suit.

"Hay shouldn't you be resting?" Murdoch blinked.

"I had three hours of rest, that's more than enough… and we don't have much time before Durandal starts making his moves…" Heero nodded towards the three machines now being lowered onto transports "Oh that note from Treize…" He slipped his hand into his pocket "Give this to Shinn Asuka." He nodded at Jim.

Jim took the letter "Alright… anything else before I go take these suits to the Gibraltar base?"

"Yeah…" Heero smirked as he pulled a second letter "Give this to Wufei, tell him it's from Relena."

Mu cocked an eyebrow "What's in it?"

"It's a ploy by Treize to get Wufei to stay with Shinn for a bit longer… unofficially he's been exiled from the ESUN on the grounds of treason." Heero laughed.

Xxx

"It's no use, the sonar's not picking up anything in all that turbulence." The pilot of the AWACS DINN's communication came through the command center.

"There really isn't enough debris for a destroyed ship did it get away?" Another pilot asked.

"Morton team spread out and extend your search radius, don't miss anything out of the ordinary." The combat controller aboard the land battleship said.

Xxx

Talia looked at the area "Just what happened it's like… no…"

"Captain?" Arthur looked over at her.

"It's like they just vanished…" Talia looked at the debris "Ships don't just disappear when they're destroyed…"

"Captain are you saying they warped out!" Arthur gaped.

"It's a long shot but… I'm hoping they did." Talia smiled at Arthur "It put a bad taste in my mouth firing on that ship after it helped us at Berlin."

Xxx

Shinn and Wufei lowered themselves to the hangar floor to the cheers and applause of the deck crew.

"Shinn! You were on fire man!" Vino grinned at Shinn.

"Did you really defeat the Freedom?" Another crewman gaped.

"Yep sure did…" Shinn smiled at him.

Wufei nodded and started to head for the door.

"Wufei, did you really take down Heero?" Yolant asked.

Wufei looked at him "I won't bother celebrating the death of Odin Lowe." He turned to keep walking but stopped coming face to face with Trowa, Athrun, and Lunamaria each glaring at him.

"You know Wufei… you've just brought the same tears to Relena's eyes that you felt once." Trowa said as he walked past towards the Heavyarms.

Wufei grit his teeth as Athrun walked up to him "You should remember Wufei, Lord Uzumi said it once, the only way to stop this cycle of bloodshed is to forgive…"

"You've never had your wife die in your arms, unable to do anything." Wufei glared at Athrun.

Athrun nodded "No but I've had my mother die in a nuclear attack while I watched helpless to do anything about it, and my father die right in front of me both times unable to do anything to stop their deaths." He brushed past Wufei and made his way towards Shinn.

Shinn made his way towards Athrun and smiled as Athrun turned glaring at Shinn and made his way after Trowa "I took revenge today!" Shinn's voice was cheerful and happy.

Athrun stopped cold on the spot looking over his shoulder at Shinn as he continued "For you too…" Shinn's voice was happy as Athrun spun on the spot and decked him with a right hook sending him to the floor.

"You bastard, Kira wasn't even trying to kill you! He never tried to kill anyone he tried to avoid it wherever possible! But look what you did, this is revenge!" Athrun roared as the others ran over to stop him from bearing down on Shinn anymore.

Shinn looked up at Athrun from the floor blood trickling from his mouth looking into the cold green eyes filled with loathing glaring at him shocked.

"Athrun…" Trowa said as he grabbed Athrun's shoulder as Rey helped Shinn up.

"I was given an order and I followed it!" Shinn snapped back at Athrun.

Athrun glared at Trowa before he pulled himself free of Trowa's grip "Does it make you happy that you shot him down does it make you proud! WHAT WAS THE POINT HUH!"

"And why shouldn't I be happy, I shot down a powerful enemy, why shouldn't I feel good about that!" Shinn glared at Athrun his red eyes glaring right back with the same loathing "Tell me how should I feel, should I be crying like a baby, should I be praying!"

"Why you!" Athrun blinked as a fist flew past his shoulder and decked Shinn sending him to the floor again even though people were holding him up Shinn was out cold when he hit the deck from the punch.

Wufei ran over and grabbed Trowa everyone was shocked "Trowa… cool it…" Wufei glared at him.

Trowa was shaking with rage "It doesn't change the fact that he was our friend, our comrade."

Wufei let go as Trowa turned and made his way away from the group with Athrun leaving the group stunned and a little worried for Shinn.

Rey looked over at Wufei who nodded towards the other exit to the hangar.

Xxx

Mudie took a seat in the lounge at the Barkley base "Just what in the hell's going on…"

"That's what I want to know…" Auel sat down across from her the jet black and drab green Preventers jacket over his shirt "I mean, what is this place…"

"It's the Barkley base." Roche sat down after setting down a tray with three mugs on it "The rumors said that the Barkley base has some of the best hot chocolate out of all the OZ bases…"

Mudie blinked "Wait this is an OZ base?"

"Was…" Nicol smiled as he sat down "Now it's one of the Preventer's main bases…"

Mudie glared at Nicol "Why are you letting us walk around like this? We're enemies usually prisoners of war are kept locked up."

"Are we?" Nicol looked at her and smiled "According to my knowledge you've been offered full commissions with the Preventers."

"What use is a pilot who can't pilot?" Auel asked looking at him.

"You may not be able to pilot right now, but given some treatment…" Nicol smiled "Actually if you must know the Archangel is lacking a second helmsman…"

Auel gaped "You want me to pilot a warship?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't asked to… I'd just as soon leave that seat empty…" Nicol sighed.

Auel and Mudie blinked "Why?" Mudie asked.

"Tolle Koenig, he was the one that occupied that seat, he was also one of the Archangel's pilots prior to Operation Meteor, during the last battle he was injured, and as the Archangel guarded the Peacemillion as it set a course to ram the White Fang's flagship Libra, he guarded it with his life." Nicol sighed "A lot of us would prefer that seat to remain empty…"

"He sacrificed himself to protect the Archangel… sounds like an alright guy." Mudie smiled "So what am I going to do then?"

Nicol looked at her "Huh, they haven't told you yet?"

Mudie blinked "No why else would I be asking…"

"You're specialty is close combat correct?" Nicol smiled.

"Yeah but what's that have to…" Mudie blinked.

"Your new machine will be arriving when the Dominion does… the OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio." Nicol smiled.

Xxx

"So…" Ezalia sighed as she took a sip of her tea "That's the actual size of our forces…"

Dave nodded to the senior commanders of the Preventers "Including the mobile forces amongst our units are the two Archangel class carriers, the Eternal support carrier, the rebuilt space fortress Bulge, and soon…" he looked up from the list.

Waltfeld nodded "I still can't imagine a battleship that large let alone two…"

"Libra and Peacemillion…" Dave looked at the other council members.

"So our total forces number about the same as both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance combined…" Yuri Amalfi looked at Dave who nodded "Wasn't the ESUN disarming?"

"When the people saw a large threat rearing its head many of them screamed for rearmament… others called for the closing of negotiations between our worlds, now with ZAFT's new campaign against Logos it's making the politicians nervous as to where he'll direct that might next…" Dave looked at the other members.

"So what's the battle plan for Operation Phoenix?" Jane Hahnenfuss looked at Dave.

"When all of our forces are gathered we'll warp through with our strike force made up of the Dominion, Eternal, Archangel, and an amassed Armada of former OZ and UESA Ships including an OZ mobile suit carrier, twenty destroyers, five battleships, three cruisers and two OZ Submarine transports along with several attack subs." Dave took a drink of his water "The mobile forces in total number around two hundred suits not including the Gundam's and suits aboard the Preventer's ships…"

"So what you're saying in a nutshell is we have them outgunned, outnumbered, and outclassed." Tad Elsman looked over at Dave who nodded "And that's just the assault force…" Dave nodded again.

"What's the total size of our mobile forces?" Eileen asked looking at Dave.

"A little over eight thousand individual suits with pilots, increasing as they're rolled out…" Dave said it almost nonchalantly causing the rest of the senior commanders of the Preventers to gape at him.

"That's nearly the size of all of ZAFT's current forces… and it's going up…" Yuri gulped "Just what's powering these suits?"

"An unrefined Gundanium nuclear fusion reactor in each of the new models, the Leo IV better known as Gryph, Aeries, Pisces, Cancer, and Taurus." Dave looked at them.

Xxx

"I have no intention of doing something so foolish as to deploy our military in pursuit of the people I've listed… that is not what I meant when I said we must defeat Logos…" Durandal's speech echoed in Athrun's quarters. "I merely wish to end this perpetual system of war, it is madness and we must bring it to an end."

"I see your point Athrun…" Trowa said as he took a seat in the desk's chair.

"So… what's the plan?" Athrun looked at Trowa.

"With any luck we can get out with Lunamaria and Meyrin… Treize is having the new machines delivered, with any luck two in each suit will allow us to escape pretty easily." Trowa smiled.

"So if we manage to escape who becomes the pilot of the Legend?" Athrun asked.

"Lunamaria most likely… she'll need a machine…" Trowa smiled.

"And we're linking up with the Dominion to warp out to the ESUN then…" Athrun sighed "I know we have to leave for operation Phoenix but why do we have to sneak out we could just…"

"No… the reason for us sneaking out is the fact that we need to make it look like we're losing control, and Durandal has a better foothold." Trowa smiled "Do you want to know how many we have on our side?"

Athrun blinked "Yeah… I'd like to hear this…"

"According to the last report the ESUN's military forces total around eight thousand suits, and its rising daily." Trowa smiled at Athrun who was shocked "If we wanted to we wouldn't have to but we need to catch him off guard."

"So when are we going to do it?" Athrun asked.

"The night we get the new machines, we're to leave the Destiny…" Trowa looked at Athrun.

"The Destiny?" Athrun blinked.

"Shinn's new machine, Treize designed it, apparently he also told the scientists to equip the Impulse with the watered down version of the ZERO system that Quatre used. The Destiny however has the full ZERO system installed in it… the successor to the Epyon." Trowa smiled.

"I see… so what's Treize's plan?" Athrun asked.

"Heero said that Treize told him this when he gave Heero the Epyon 'Yes and I've given it the name Epyon, this suit has the ability to show the pilot the image of the enemy he's fighting and the pilot's own future. Regretfully there wasn't any future for me to choose from, after you've piloted this suit if you end up just like myself let us both part with our lives.' Then Heero asked 'why did you decide to make this thing?' Treize replied 'All my life I've always thought that humans sensed their existence through continuous battle, however I couldn't come to any conclusions. My battle's now over, but I have still yet to determine the reason for battle. To find that reason I believed a Gundam would be the most appropriate mobile suit, in addition I'd like to give my blessings to the winner and loser, this mobile suit allows me to do so.' Heero asked this next 'Do you think you built a god or something?'" Trowa looked at Athrun who shrugged.

Trowa continued "Treize replied 'Maybe I do… as long as the warrior has a genuine will to fight, the Epyon will eliminate all distractions. There is nothing more noble and beautiful than a warrior with no distractions, one could say he's the closest thing to god.' Heero replied 'I don't believe in god…' Treize smiled at that 'Show me your abilities to battle, and your future.' After that Heero climbed into the suit where Treize gave him one last bit of information 'Heero Yuy, I must warn you of one thing. You mustn't be a winner when you pilot that suit, the Gundam Epyon is not a weapon, I hope you return here as a loser.'"

Athrun looked at Trowa "Are we doing the right thing putting a weapon as powerful as our suits in the enemies hands?"

"Who said they were our enemy?" Trowa smirked "We're putting it in Shinn's hands not Durandal's"

Athrun narrowed his gaze "So the hangar was a ploy huh?"

"Yeah… you could call it that, the real plan Treize has is to get Durandal's most powerful pieces away from him." Trowa smiled.

Xxx

Durandal and Meer floated along the catwalk to the awaiting shuttle "Yes alright that sounds fine, in the future you have my permission to accept those kinds of inquires."

"But is this necessary sir?" a councilwoman asked "Do you really have to descend to earth at this time Mr. Chairman? You can still run things from up here… and be safer as well."

"Yes… but that is not the point, I've learned that no one will follow a leader that sounds the call to arms then hides himself far from the front lines. Nobody really knows where Djibril is hiding these days." Durandal smiled "The power of the people… it's something I admire, and it's a little frightening… they've already taken things this far, while we're still standing on the sidelines."

The supreme council members nodded "Yes but your speech has encouraged them to take action Mr. Chairman, they're wondering if they can really have a world without war."

Durandal smiled "And we can… if we all want it. Well then, take care of things." The council members nodded as Durandal pushed off into the awaiting shuttle where he was greeted by several soldiers awaiting them.

"Sir welcome aboard, we're glad we can be of service during your trip to earth." The soldier in the dark drab green uniform of the ESUN saluted.

"Thank you, but forces are you with…" Durandal looked at the rank insignia "Corporal…"

"We're with the ESUN forces sir, Field Marshal Kushrenada sent us to escort you and the new suits." The officer smiled at him as he led Durandal and Meer into the cabin of the large high speed transport.

Meer gasped at the opulence of the shuttle "Field Marshal Kushrenada sent his personal shuttle." The officer smiled "Chief Engineer the Chairman has arrived."

Jim got up from his seat and floated forward grasping Durandal's hand "Chairman, I've been ordered to brief you on the machine's we're carrying…"

Durandal nodded as the three made their way to their seats "So I'm guessing that these are replacements for the Saviour , and the ZAKU's aboard the Minerva?"

"Not exactly one yes, the Impulse is reparable, what we're carrying are three Gundam's." Jim brought up the image on the large display screen "The Legend, the field marshal inspected the designs of the Providence from the previous war and improved upon them. Then there's the Altron Custom, after the heavy damage sustained from the battle according to reports the Altron's main armaments were nearly totaled."

"And the third?" Durandal looked at him.

Jim smiled "Treize was impressed with Shinn's performance and his combat record, he thought he deserved a machine he is capable of handling the successor to the suit Treize designed that was on par with the Wing Zero, the Epyon."

Durandal looked at Jim "So if it is the successor to Epyon then what…"

"The XXXG-01DE Destiny, Treize based the name off of a conversation he had with Lieutenant Commander Heero Yuy once, Heero said 'Those who stand before me with the intention of killing me, they're my enemies.' Treize replied 'In that case your battles will never end, since your enemy is destiny itself.'" Jim smiled at Durandal.

Durandal smiled "Destiny… an appropriate name for a machine to end warfare, or rather to change the course of history."

Jim smiled at him _"Treize was right about him…"_

Durandal opened a laptop and started perusing his mail _"A message from the Willard team. Although the Archangel's destruction has not yet been confirmed, there is no question that both the Freedom and Wing Zero have been destroyed. Is this checkmate? No, I must remain vigilant, the white queen is a powerful enemy, I mustn't underestimate her and her knights."_

Xxx

The Minerva backed into the dock at the Gibraltar base Arthur blinked "Oh my…"

Talia looked out the bridge windows at the amassed mobile suits warships and aircraft she sighed _"I'm surprised the Dominion isn't here yet…"_

"What an amazing sight, I know everyone in the area has orders to assemble here but still… it's something to see firsthand!" Arthur looked over at Talia and winced as he caught her glare at him.

Talia sighed "When you draw your sword, what's most important is that you have a just cause, I've forgotten his name now, but that's what an instructor in officer training said to me once. Well I guess the meaning's obvious…" she closed her eyes.

"Uhh… yes." Arthur blinked "I thought I heard Field Marshal Kushrenada say something along those lines once…"

Talia looked up at him "Nobody can fight unless they've been given an enemy to defeat, and a good reason, but now we've been provided with a crystal clear image of the enemy. should we be thankful for that? I mean we are soldiers…" she asked as she stood up and looked at Arthur.

"Yes mam…" Arthur looked puzzled "Why do you say that?"

"It still put a bad taste in my mouth firing on the Archangel after they helped us at Berlin." Talia said as she passed him and made her way out of the bridge.

As the door shut behind her and the elevator started it's way downward Talia sighed _"Are we doing the right thing, is Gilbert doing the right thing… maybe we'll get some answers when the replacements for Athrun, Rey, and Lunamaria's machines arrive…"_

Xxx

"Now that we're in Gibraltar, I wonder what they've got in store for all of us?" Shinn looked at Rey who was standing while Lunamaria got a drink.

"Don't know… however I would venture our next mission will have to do something with that speech, the one the chairman gave the other day about Logos." Rey looked at Shinn as Wufei nodded.

Lunamaria looked over at the three as she walked over holding her drink "You mean attack Logos? But even chairman Durandal said that was going to be a pretty difficult job…"

"Well… given the wretched state of affairs the world is in, maybe it's just something he feels needs to be done." Rey looked at Lunamaria.

Shinn let out a sigh and Wufei looked at him "Are you ok with facing Logos, you don't seem thrilled."

Shinn looked up from his drink "No I'm fine with it… I found the chairman's words to be very moving, he said it was gonna be difficult but, he's the type of guy who follows through on his word. He doesn't give up, because if we ever want to end this war, this is the way to do it."

Lunamaria looked at Shinn a little worried for him as his gaze became cold "Trust me, I'm ready and I'll fight any enemy anywhere." His grip tightened around the can of coffee until the can crunched under the pressure.

Xxx

Talia sighed as she entered her room and sat down at her desk when a message from the bridge appeared "Mam we have orders from base headquarters to send Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton over." Meyrin looked at her.

Talia blinked "What?"

Xxx

Durandal waited patiently with Jim and Meer who was smiling at the bouncing red Haro

"_And now we see, will this be the final move, or not?" _Durandal thought to himself as the door opened to the underground hangar they were standing in.

Xxx

"Alright, Heero, Kira you're clear to begin the trial sequence." Miriallia's voice echoed through their headsets as the two machines stood opposite each other on the Antarctic cap over the same site where Heero and Zechs had dueled.

"Rodger that Miriallia." Heero's voice echoed through the frequencies "Kira, don't hold back we have to push them to their limits."

"Rodger that, orders are to kick Heero's ass…" Kira smirked as he locked onto the Wing Zero custom.

Heero smirked "Mission acknowledged, I'll defeat Kira Yamato." The two machine's thrusters came to life and they launched at each other drawing their beam sabers as they went.

Xxx

"Excuse me sir, I have the pilots from the Preventers you requested!" the ESUN soldier yelled from the door as the four pilots walked into the dark hangar only the catwalk illuminated looking around.

The two groups approached each other and stopped the pilots saluted the chairman "It's been quite a while Chairman." Athrun looked at him.

Shinn smiled as he brought his salute down "I heard your speech sir, it was thrilling!"

Durandal extended a hand and smiled at Shinn "Well thank you, I myself have been hearing great things about the Preventers actions on the battlefield, you've faced many challenges and have done a superb job."

"Thank you sir." Trowa looked at him and smiled.

Durandal extended a hand to Athrun he held back a moment before grasping the handshake "Athrun!" Meer cheered ran over and hugged him "How've you been doing? I've missed you so much!"

Athrun looked at her for a moment "It's been too long Lacus…" he regained his composure.

"Well now… I don't need to review current events, considering the fragile state of world affairs, I may have started something a little crazy here…" Durandal spoke as he looked off into the shadows at a large shadow.

Shinn looked at him "No I wouldn't call it crazy, it's good!"

"There are many things I wish to discuss with you, but first… look over there." Durandal smiled as he looked towards the large dark objects again "I can see your eyes have been drawn to them…" he smiled.

The lights of the hangar came on revealing the three new Gundam's standing there Trowa blinked as he saw the Altron _"Wufei's machine… what's going on here?"_ he looked at Jim.

"Whoa…" Shinn looked at the Destiny it's crimson red wings the blue and red torso and the main thing that grabbed his attention the face of the machine two lines came down from the eyes that looked like blood flowing from them.

Jim smiled "XXXG-01 DE Destiny, XXXG-01 L, Legend, and XXXG-01S2 Altron Custom."

"These three machines are state of the art, they are superior to anything else produced up to this point from the data… they're on par with the rest of the Preventers machines." Durandal looked at the pilots as they looked at the machines "I will provide you with more details later, but I foresee them playing pivotal roles in the coming struggle."

Athrun turned and looked at Durandal "Chairman are these…"

"They are yours…" Jim looked at the pilots "They're your new machines."

Shinn looked at him and smiled wide eyed "My… My new machine?"

Durandal nodded "Indeed."

Xxx

The Strike Freedom rolled out of a burst of chain gun ammunition from the Wing Zero as they streaked along the ice at high speed _"This isn't all that bad… we're matching each other blow for blow." _ He opened fire with the hip mounted rail guns

Just as Heero rolled out from the shots he drew the twin buster rifle "Not too shabby but the reaction time needs tuned up…" he took aim and fired before splitting the rifle melting the ice in a wide arch around the two suits creating a cloud of steam that he flew through before the Freedom followed.

Heero rolled low and streaked behind a glacier _"Sorry Kira…"_

Just as the Freedom flew past Heero hit the thrusters and flew out after him at full speed catching up to the Freedom in a heartbeat.

Kira rolled drawing the beam saber just in time to parry the Wing Zero's "Damn it! He's using the same tactic as his fight with Zechs using the terrain to cover his movements and screw with the sensors, I cant get a solid lock beyond thirty yards…" he grit his teeth as Heero rammed the Freedom into the ice shelf with the help of the Wing Zero's newer thrusters.

Xxx

"The Destiny surpasses the Impulse in firepower, defenses, mobility, and reliability. It is one of the most powerful mobile suits ever built on par with it's predecessor." Jim looked at Shinn "I hope you can handle it."

"What was its predecessor?" Shinn asked looking at Jim.

"The OZ-13MS Epyon, this suit was based on its design and was designed by the same person." Jim looked at it "Treize Kushrenada."

Wufei looked at Shinn "You might have seen it Shinn it fought alongside us at Onogoro, Zechs was its pilot."

"The Destiny is equipped with the same system as the Epyon, the ZERO system, also…" Jim reached into his pocket and fished out a letter "Treize requested that I deliver this to you upon delivering the suit." he handed it to Shinn.

Shinn nodded and slipped the letter into his uniform's pocket "So… why does Wufei?"

"Wufei… there's also a letter for you, from the vice foreign minister." Jim held out the letter to Wufei sealed "You're requested to read it as soon as it was delivered."

Wufei took the letter and broke the seal opening it he read through it his expression becoming darker by the second before he finally dropped the letter "I see… Well I guess it's better this way."

Trowa blinked "What is it Wufei?"

"Well I'm without a home again…" Wufei looked at Trowa and glared at him "Enjoy the trip back."

Athrun knelt down and picked up the letter "To Wufei Chang, Lieutenant Commander, as a result of your actions upon the reported death of Lieutenant Commander's Heero Yuy, and Kira Yamato you are hereby stripped of your rank dishonorably discharged and exiled from the ESUN, Seeing as your machine belongs to you we cannot remove it without extreme force being necessary so we've completed it and sent it to you, if you return to the ESUN your to be shot on sight…" he trailed off looking at Wufei "Sincerely, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft."

Trowa whistled "You really pissed her off…"

Wufei shrugged and started towards his machine "I guess I'll see you then…"

Durandal looked at Wufei "I may be able to change her mind given time Wufei…"

Wufei looked at him "Why should I stay with the Preventers when I'm not welcome?"

"Who said you had to stay with the Preventers?" Durandal looked at him and smiled "You're a highly talented officer, trained, knows how to lead a combat team."

"Are you asking me to join ZAFT?" Wufei looked at him cautiously

"If that is what you wish…" Durandal looked at him.

Wufei nodded "Very well then."

"And seeing as I have the power to move commanders and units into the appropriate place for them, consider yourself a member of ZAFT's Preventers branch now…" Durandal smiled at Wufei who nodded.

Jim looked at Athrun "Commander Zala, your new machine is the Legend, it's a very ambitious design based on the data gathered from the Providence during the first war. It is equipped with a next generation DRAGOON system, which by improvements in the quantum interface can be operated by anyone." He looked at the slate grey mobile suit "Well gentlemen what do you think?"

Shinn smiled "Great, they're fantastic!" he smiled at Jim.

"The Destiny, unlike the Epyon is equipped with a long range beam cannon along with a sword, the reason for this is the fact of the more powerful ranged weaponry units such as the Destroy are being fielded by our enemy…" Jim looked at him "The very same ZERO system was transferred from the Epyon to the Destiny, it's been in the hands of three top pilots already. I hope you can live up to its legacy."

Durandal looked at Athrun "Something the matter Athrun?"

The others turned to look as Athrun spoke "I take it these machines are for the fight against Logos, is that what you're saying?" his tone was cold "You told us we were going to fight Logos Mr. Chairman, to end war forever."

"Yes, I realize there's a certain bitter irony saying, we're fighting to bring an end to war… but it can't be helped, now can it? Our words are falling on deaf ears, that is why fighting is our only option." Durandal looked at Athrun as he spoke.

"But why did we attack them? Why did you give orders to destroy the Archangel and the Freedom?" Athrun's tone was cold as he glared at Durandal.

Shinn turned to him "Give it a rest…" he glared.

"Athrun…" Durandal looked at him.

"I know that ship chairman, I realize that it brought only chaos to an already confused war, but they had the exact same intentions that we do, they aided us at Berlin! They wanted to end this war! They didn't want it to continue! When the Destroy was wading through cities they were the first ones to face it!" Athrun glared at Durandal with the same cold hatred filled eyes he had glared at Shinn with "So why Mr. Chairman! Why would you give that order without giving them a chance to talk!"

"Athrun! Fine, let me ask you this. Why did they not come to us to clarify their good intentions? If we really did share the same goals there should have been nothing keeping them from coming to us. Wherever they were I'm sure they heard my call. Why then did they take up arms without first consulting with us?" Durandal looked at Athrun "it's not as if they weren't given the chance, I heard that captain Gladys even asked them to surrender before the last battle."

"Its because…"Athrun started then stopped his eyes falling on Meer who looked startled.

Durandal turned to her "Even Miss. Lacus has chosen to fight alongside us!"

"Mr. Chairman!" Athrun took a step forward.

Shinn stepped in front of him "Back off Athrun!" he glared at him.

"I can understand your resentment. Why did it have to happen? Why isn't the world moving in the direction we'd hoped? It certainly is frustrating, I know. But let's be honest here, the world we live in these days isn't all it could be… in today's world none of us really know who we are. We are unaware of our strengths or the role we're meant to play, we live our lives at the mercy of the times." Durandal spoke calmly.

"Mr. Chairman!" Athrun glared.

"The Archangel… and in particular your good friend's Kira Yamato, was like that." Durandal turned and walked over to the rail of the catwalk "Without a doubt, I felt sorry for them. He was quite, unfortunate."

Athrun blinked "Unfortunate!"

Durandal leaned on the railing "With such exceptional ability and power, he was born to be true warrior. So great was his skill that no opponent of his era could have ever hoped to defeat them in mobile suit combat. But no one realized this and because they didn't know this, he wasn't raised accordingly. Didn't live accordingly, and ended up living his life at the mercy of the times. Who knows what great things he might have accomplished if his abilities had been properly employed. After leaving Lacus I really don't know what he was thinking… he showed up on the battlefield attacking whoever he pleased. Where is the meaning in such strange behavior?" he asked

"He had his reasons…" Athrun glared at Durandal.

"It was none other than the princess of Orb who said that 'too much power, would ignite another war.' As commander and chief of the ZAFT forces, I could not allow such an unpredictable factor of such great power, just roam about… that's the reason I gave the order." Durandal looked at Athrun "Truly I had no other alternative. he was unfortunate indeed... if only he'd realized who he was sooner… then he would have understood his strengths and his role in the world. He could have lived in a place where his skills could have been appreciated, he wouldn't have had to worry or suffer, because his strengths would have been recognized, he would have lived a happy life."

Shinn blinked "A happy life…" he mumbled.

"hmm…" Durandal turned his attention to Shinn.

"Uhh… a happy life sir?" Shinn asked.

Durandal nodded "That's right, if you understood yourself, were a useful member of society and were realizing your full potential, then wouldn't you be happy?" he asked.

"Ah, yes sir." Shinn nodded.

Durandal looked at the pilots "When this war is over, that is the kind of world I would like to create. If this becomes a world where everyone can lead a happy life, there will never be another war, ever. Sounds like a dream doesn't it… But I plan to make that dream a reality, to help bring about this future I expect you all to give your very best…"

Shinn and Wufei nodded and saluted "Sir."

Xxx

Yzak yawned as he entered the control tower "So is it still going on?"

"Yeah they're on the long range fire control systems now…" Dearka said as he looked over at Yzak "Hay where's my slice?" he gaped as he saw Yzak carrying a paper plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"Get it yourself Elsman… besides Miriallia was looking for you…" Yzak took a seat at one of the control stations and took another bite of his slice of pepperoni pizza.

Dearka shrugged "Enjoy the show it's about as interesting as the last one…"

Yzak nodded as Dearka left before putting on a headset "Hey guys… lunch is being served Elsman's on his way to the food if you want a slice of pizza make It quick…"

Xxx

"Well then… " Heero looked at Yzak on the screen "Activate the mobile doll training system so we can get better data..."

Yzak nodded on screen as he flicked on a switch activating the control system "Go for it…" he said as he took another bite.

"That's just cruel Yzak…" Kira's stomach growled.

Yzak smiled "Deal with it Yamato I want a good show while I eat." He cut the line.

"Snot nosed little brat…" Kira glared at the monitor.

Heero smirked "Couldn't agree more sometimes… though you have to admit he has changed…" the Wing Zero rolled before passing the Freedom.

"Yeah… I know what you mean, when I'd first met him he was rather well… coarse on your nerves…" Kira said as he launched the incoming unmanned mobile dolls taking aim at the two Gundams.

Heero flew high before rolling and diving on the old Virgo mobile dolls bringing his beam saber through one right down the middle "Yeah… after we got to the CE and Shiho was around him he started to change…"

Kira took aim and combined the beam rifles of the Strike Freedom into the long high energy beam rifle and fired the high powered shot ripping apart three mobile dolls as it passed through them.

Xxx

"What an incredible sight…" Arthur looked out the bridge window of the Minerva with Talia and the helmsman Bart Heim "Who would have thought that so many from the alliance would show up…"

"Yes, but truth be told… it's making me a little nervous." Talia said before she took a sip of her coffee.

Bart nodded "That's for sure mam, we've been trained to think of them as our enemies for such a long time."

The radar operator nodded "Yeah I hear you…" he yelled over from his station.

Arthur took a drink of his coffee "Absolutely, we would be wiped out if they decided to betray us all at once…" he laughed.

Talia and Bart both looked at him surprised when he looked at them "Uhh… Oopsie…"

Talia glared at him "Oh for… Think before you open your mouth Arthur everyone's on edge as it is, especially with this upcoming operation!"

"I… I'm sorry mam…" Arthur backed away from her glare.

"But even if we destroy heavens base and the Logos, who fled there. Our problems will have only just begun… I really wonder if we'll be able to eliminate Logos as easily as that…"

Xxx

"Rey Za Burrel reporting as ordered sir." Rey saluted and smiled at Chairman Durandal.

Durandal smiled and got up "Rey! How've you been? Are you feeling alright, physically I mean?"

Rey smiled "Yes sir." He nodded.

Durandal gestured for Rey to take a seat "I hear you had a traumatic experience at the Lodonia laboratory, that was careless on my part." He looked at Rey.

"No Gil, it wasn't your fault…" Rey smiled at him "I'm alright now, I'm just as surprised as you are that I would have such a reaction. It was unexpected…"

"Can I get you something to drink?" Durandal asked gesturing towards the brandy "There are a number of things I wish to discuss with you in more detail." He got up and started towards the chilled liquor.

Rey nodded "Yes, thank you very much…" he smiled.

Meer knelt down just on the other side of the wall from the room and picked up a picture her eyes went wide _"Athrun… who's that he's…"_

Xxx

Athrun leaned against the wall in the dark thinking about the recent events _"Could Kira and Heero really be dead?"_

A knock came at the door as he looked out the window into the black rainy night "Athrun! Athrun!" the knock came again.

Athrun looked towards the door as it opened and Meer stepped inside flipping the lights on "I knew I'd find you here…" Meer closed the door behind her "You're handling this all wrong!" she ran over "Look, back in the hangar, you didn't give the chairman the answer he was looking for, if you keep this up they'll get suspicious of you!"

Athrun blinked "What?"

Meer grabbed his arm "That kid Shinn is still down there hanging around the new model mobile suits, you've gotta go to." She pulled on his arm trying to get him to come with her.

Athrun pulled his arm from her grasp "Who's suspicious what do you mean?" he asked.

Meer waved her hands in front of him "They're saying you won't do…"

Athrun blinked "Why?"

Meer reached into the small pocket in her dress and pulled out the photograph and handed it to him "Look what I found… the chairman was talking with that Rey guy… talking about you and that Mr. Barton…"

Athrun looked at the photograph clearly in it were himself, Kira, Heero, Yzak, Cagalli, and Miriallia he grasped it crushing it "Things don't look too good…"

"Yes, things don't look so good… you're in trouble… you have to hurry and show them that they're wrong otherwise the chairman is going to take action against you!" Meer looked at him worried.

A knock came at the door catching both of their attentions "Preventers taskforce member Athrun Zala of the Minerva, this is security we'd like to ask you some questions!" a voice yelled from outside the door.

Athrun glared at the door as Meer looked frightened "Well the chairman certainly isn't wasting any time…" he snarled "And he knows me very well indeed… I'm not going to become his puppet and fight whomever he says without question! That's not who I am, it doesn't matter how noble the things he's saying might sound…"

Meer gasped as Athrun looked back at the window "You might want to step back…" he said as he turned she took a step away.

Athrun raised his foot and kicked the window hard shattering it with one kick before jumping out and flipping upward above the window's frame seconds later shots rang out and the door being kicked in sounded from within the room.

"Damn, we've got a runner!" the guards started to climb out onto the roof.

"Find him!" another shouted as they started to peel off there were three of them.

As the last climbed out Athrun jumped down bringing both of his feet into the man's neck snapping it before lunging for the one that went right ramming his elbow into the man's face crushing his nose and putting him out cold.

The third raised his rifle to shoot just as Athrun threw his combat knife the blade imbedded itself in the guard's throat he dropped to his knees then fell forward the roof slowly being stained red with his blood.

Athrun went over to the window after grabbing two of the rifles reaching inside "Hurry up!" he reached out to Meer.

They made their way across the roof and down the emergency fire escape "Athrun!" Meer stopped holding onto his hand "Athrun, how come?"

"The chairman only wants people who will play the roles he's assigned them… he calls it the destiny plan." Athrun looked at her both of them standing in the driving rain.

"What?" Meer blinked.

"He wants a Lacus he can use, and he wants me to be a pet mobile suit pilot." Athrun looked at her "You're useful to him now, but he's not going to need you forever… and when he's finished with you he's going to have you killed, you must come with me!" his grip tightened on her hand.

Meer looked at him shocked as he started to move again she pulled away backing up against the rail "But I'm… I'm Lacus Clyne!"

Athrun looked at her "Meer!"

"NO!" Meer shook her head "I am Lacus Clyne, I'm Lacus!" she shook her head "I'd rather be her!"

Athrun looked at her "You're not…"

Meer looked at him "I don't care if it's only a role, as long as I… As long as I play it right! And what's wrong with that kind of life anyway!" she looked at him her voice shaking "We can… we can still go back Athrun… come on… it'll be ok…" Meer reached out to him tears flowing down her face with the water from the rain.

Footsteps echoed from above and Athrun glared at her "Please Meer!" he reached out for her.

Meer was stunned unable to move she stood there in the rain and watched as Athrun pulled his hand back and continued downward before collapsing onto a step _"First Dave… now… when will it end… when will my heartbreak end!"_ she started to cry into her hands.

Xxx

"You've secured all the exits right?" the security guard's commander asked in the lobby the guard's nodded "Good, then start checking all the rooms."

"Right." The guards started to head for the elevators in groups.

Meyrin blinked as she listened "We want to take them alive, but if all else fails we may have to shoot to kill." She looked at the Minerva's nurse standing next to her.

"Who are they?" Meyrin asked.

The Nurse shrugged "Oh here comes Luna… maybe she'll know…"

"Lunamaria…" Meyrin started.

"Go to your room, don't ask questions just go I'll fill you in soon enough." Lunamaria charged past the two of them and up the stairs.

Meyrin nodded and started up the stairs for her room as the Nurse did the same it took her a minute to reach her room as she opened the door and went inside she took off her hat "What's going on…" she sat down at her computer.

"It's better if you don't know…" Trowa said startling her from her bed.

"Trowa, when did you…" Meyrin asked just as the door opened again and Athrun slipped inside.

"I thought I'd find you here Trowa…" Athrun said as he tossed a rifle to Trowa.

"Athrun!" Meyrin started to get up but he ran over and put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, look we'll explain when we can just don't be alarmed… we want to get outside." Athrun said calmly.

Meyrin looked alarmed at Trowa "Don't scream, please be quiet Meyrin…"

Meyrin nodded "Are you the one's being chased?"

"Yeah…" Trowa looked at her "So what's the deal Athrun?"

"Durandal got his hands on the intelligence we altered… apparently I'm not needed and your being there threw you in with me…" Athrun looked at Trowa.

"What about the Legend can we get to it?" Trowa asked.

Athrun groaned "Nope, Shinn's in the hangar and Wufei's probably there too… along with the maintenance crews…"

"What did you guys do?" Meyrin asked again.

"Why not let Rey or someone else tell you later…" Athrun looked at her.

A knock came at the door startling the three of them Trowa and Athrun aimed at the door "Security, we have to search your room, open the door!" the voice from outside ordered.

Athrun looked at her "As soon as we jump out scream… just tell them I had a gun on you…" Trowa got up as Athrun turned to the window.

Meyrin grabbed them both "No… this way…" she pulled them towards the bathroom.

"Meyrin?" Trowa blinked as she pulled them inside.

"Hay! Who's in there!" a voice yelled from outside.

"Uhh… one moment!" Meyrin yelled in a sweet voice.

Meyrin shoved the two into the small bathroom and turned the water on in the tub

Athrun looked at her "This is crazy!"

"It's ok…" Meyrin said as she started to strip down.

"Meyrin!" Trowa gaped.

Meyrin was in her undergarments a moment later leaning over the tub Athrun turning a light shade of red Meyrin started to wet her hair.

Trowa blinked "Oh… I get it…" he handed her a towel "I hope this works…"

Meyrin walked out closing the door to the bathroom behind her grasping the door's handle and opening it just as a soldier almost broke it down.

Covered in the light yellow towel the soldiers stared at her as she saw Lunamaria behind them "Hay! Meyrin what's wrong with you! Answering the door in a towel?"

Meyrin blinked "Oh… Hi sis, I was taking a shower and I thought they were going to break the door down…"

Lunamaria glared at the soldiers individually before turning back to Meyrin "You get right back in there and put some clothes on, you look ridiculous! And you what's all this commotion about in the first place!" she snapped at the sergeant.

"Uhh… well you see we… uhh…" the sergeant stuttered under Lunamaria's glare.

Meyrin shut the door as Lunamaria ordered as the voices died away she slumped down to her knees crying Trowa opened the door and came out with a robe draping it over her "Thank you for helping us Meyrin… but why did you do that?" he looked at her worried.

"I didn't want to see you…" she trailed off as Trowa smiled at her.

"Well you saved us… and we owe you…" Trowa smiled as Athrun handed him his rifle he started to get up but Meyrin held him back.

"Hang on… the hangar… wait a minute." Meyrin started to get up.

Athrun looked at Trowa "If we wait Lunamaria might come back…"

"Yeah…" Trowa looked at him.

"Lunamaria's not a problem I can deal with her…" Meyrin started over for the computer tying the robe as she sat down.

"No that would be a good thing if she show's up she's in on our little thing… we said we altered the intelligence, she was the one who took it in the first place… we caught her she's on our side… we were planning on meeting up in your room anyway…" Trowa leaned over her looking at the screen "The Heavyarms is in hangar eight, send them to the other side of the base."

"Why didn't you tell me about this…" Meyrin asked as she hacked into the base's mainframe.

"We're under orders…" Athrun said calmly "Well we were planning on taking her with us anyway…"

"Yeah… but can we risk leaving Lunamaria?" Trowa looked at Athrun.

"When are you two going to fill me in?" Meyrin asked as she continued typing.

"Operation Phoenix, the code name for the reclamation of the Orb Union." Trowa said looking at her "We're helping the representative take it back."

"Then why would they be after you two?" Meyrin asked as she looked up at them.

"Because of who else was with the representative when the assassination attempt occurred, Lacus Clyne. The real one anyway…" Athrun looked at her as she blinked.

"But…" Meyrin blinked as she looked at the two.

"The Lacus, Durandal is using is a fake, a very good fake but a fake." Trowa looked at her "it's all part of his 'Destiny Plan' to turn this world into his own little dictatorship…"

Meyrin went wide eyed as Trowa looked at her "That's big…"

"Yeah… we're lucky Treize figured it out, otherwise we'd be dancing to his tune…" Athrun looked at her.

"Alright I'm through…" Meyrin looked at him "I'll set it to go off in ten seconds… they'll be running for the harbor while we go for hangar eight."

"Anything else stored in there?" Trowa asked.

"Some of the mass produced GOUF models." Meyrin said as she pulled her uniform back on.

"Good, because cramming three people into a cockpit makes it rather hard to fight…" Trowa said as he looked at Athrun who nodded.

Xxx

"Damn, it's the harbor!" a guard said

"How'd he get there?" another yelled as they started to run for the exit to the building.

Xxx

"I'll bring a car around, get in when I stop!" Meyrin yelled as she ran towards the parking lot.

"Lunamaria should be fine…" Athrun looked at Trowa "right?"

"Wufei won't blow her cover… his anger is directed at one person right now… Heero, he's more confused as to who his enemy is now, so Treize is giving him some time to think…" Trowa said just as the car pulled up.

Both of them leapt into the car and they sped off towards the hangar.

Xxx

"Yes I'm here, what's going on?" Talia asked as Durandal appeared on the screen.

"I don't have all the details yet but apparently, Athrun and Trowa overpowered our guards and they're trying to make a getaway, I doubt they'll head for the Minerva but I thought I'd warn you just in case." Durandal said calmly.

"What!" Talia's eyes went wide.

"It's possible I might have to borrow Wufei, Shinn, and Rey." Durandal said.

"They're fugitives what started it?" Talia glared at him.

"I told you, I don't have all the details yet, I'll be in touch later." Durandal cut the line and Talia straightened up.

"_Could this really be happening… what's going on?"_ Talia looked at the bridge windows "Where's the Heavyarms…" she asked looking at Arthur.

"It was transferred to hangar eight mam, it was going to be loaded onto the shuttle headed for the ESUN tomorrow morning." Arthur looked at her.

"Alright, it may seem wrong for me to say this…" Talia bit her lip.

"Mam?" Arthur blinked.

"Don't say anything until we hear the full story…" Talia looked at Arthur.

Arthur blinked "Mam… you mean."

"Officially we don't have to report matters we don't see as needing reported…" Talia smiled at him as she tapped her finger on the Preventers training manual "We can operate independently when needed or when we see fit… I don't know what Gilbert is up to… but something isn't right… something's going on behind the scenes that we don't see, and I have a feeling we're being used."

Arthur plopped down in the seat before taking his coffee mug and drinking the remaining condense "So what you're saying is…"

"Officially, knowledge of where the Heavyarms is… is unknown after Jim took it from our hanger…" Talia smiled at him.

Xxx

"What was that alarm all about?" Shinn asked looking at two guards as Wufei made his way over.

"We're not too sure but there seems to be a pair of spys on the loose." One of the guards said.

Wufei nodded "I see, Shinn watch the machines I'm going to take a look around…"

The guards blinked as Wufei made his way out of the hangar.

Xxx

"Everyone who's chasing us is probably at the harbor, now's our chance…" Meyrin said as they climbed out of the car and ran into the hangar where the Heavyarms was kneeling in the center surrounded on both sides by GOUF's.

"Go…" Meyrin looked at Athrun as they stopped just next to a consol.

"Who's going…" Athrun looked at Trowa and nodded "Gotcha…" he started for the GOUF to his right when he heard footsteps and lunged for the consol as Trowa grabbed Meyrin shots rang out hitting the computer monitors.

"I see you've chosen to run away!" Rey's voice echoed from outside the hangar as he fired twice hitting the consol's where they were hiding "Again…"

"Why Rey!" Athrun yelled as they straightened up.

"This is unforgiveable, you have betrayed Gilbert's trust!" Rey took aim and fired again.

"Stop firing Rey, Meyrin's here!" Athrun yelled.

Meyrin cowered in fear as Trowa rolled up and fired on Rey forcing him to take cover behind the wall of the hangar.

Rey looked to his left and blinked as he saw Wufei walking up "You take Trowa… I'll deal with Athrun…" he drew his katana and started forward.

Rey blinked and nodded "Gotcha…"

Rey rolled back around the wall and fired twice only to have Athrun do a combat roll and open fire shooting the gun out of Rey's hands.

Wufei glared and charged right before Trowa landed behind him and kicked him to the ground "NOW!"

Trowa and Meyrin ran for the Heavyarms as Athrun started up the lift into a GOUF.

Wufei and Rey had retrieved their weapons just in time to see the eyes come to life on the Heavyarms and the GOUF's mono eye activate they ran from the hangar as the suits started to make their way out.

"Sorry, but if I leave you behind they'll blame you…" Trowa said calmly as he moved out.

"Hay Trowa, where's the Dominion?" Athrun asked.

"Thirty miles off coast quarter of a mile down, due south." Trowa said calmly "Let's move it…"

Xxx

Rey and Wufei sprinted through the rain "Shinn, get the Destiny, Legend, and Altron ready for takeoff!" Rey yelled into a radio.

Xxx

"What's going on!" Shinn blinked.

"The fugitives stolen two of our mobile suits we're going after them!" Rey yelled causing Shinn to wince.

Yolant nodded "Prep the Altron and Legend!" he yelled.

Xxx

As the three suits were raised up into the main hangar Rey and Wufei jumped the small fence before running to the lift cables to their suits.

Rey opened a line with Durandal "Mr. Chairman!"

Durandal nodded on the screen "Yes, I know what he did… After him Rey, good luck."

As Shinn brought the Destiny online he opened a line with the other two "Hay Rey, Wufei, who are these spy's we're after?"

"Don't let your guard down, we're going after Athrun Zala, and Trowa Barton!" Wufei glared as the Altron launched followed by the Legend and finally Shinn launched.

"It's Athrun and Trowa, you're kidding…" Shinn looked at the screen as he flew he shifted in his seat and felt the letter he pulled it out and opened it.

"_Dear Shinn, I'm going to give you the same advice I gave another boy who piloted a suit that yours was based off of… Shinn Asuka, I must warn you of one thing, you mustn't be a winner when you pilot this suit. The Gundam Destiny is not a weapon; I hope you return as a loser. The Destiny is based upon the Epyon, it is the embodiment of honorable combat as such it excels in melee. With the ZERO system the warrior's mind is clear and focused on his true enemy, there is nothing nobler than a warrior is without distraction. Use this suit and discover who your true enemy is, this suit has the ability to show the pilot the image of the enemy he's fighting and the pilots own future. I pray that there is a future for you Shinn Asuka. Sincerely TK"_

Shinn blinked for a moment as he mulled the message over _"Future…"_ he blinked _"Does he mean the ZERO System… I thought it showed probabilities and outcome… that's what he means… if I take steps towards a goal I want to have happen then this suit will show me the path I must take…"_

Xxx

"They're pretty fast… Treize really out did himself this time…" Trowa smiled as his alarm went off as it detected the three suits closing.

Athrun glared "Damn it…"

Xxx

A line opened with Rey "Rey, while you were chasing Athrun, and Trowa did you see any evidence of Meyrin Hawke? Durandal asked

Rey nodded "Yes sir, Meyrin is with Trowa right now."

Shinn's eyes widened as Durandal blinked "She's with him now, does it look like a hostage scenario?" he asked.

"No sir, I don't believe so." Rey looked at Durandal unwavering.

"They were protecting her, Athrun shot the weapon from Rey's hand while Trowa disarmed me, after that he beckoned to her and they ran for his suit." Wufei said coldly "We saw her take his hand without any hesitation."

"What!" Shinn looked at the three _"This can't be happening… Meyrin…"_

"There should be video footage of this sir." Rey said calmly looking at Durandal.

"So what you're saying is she was not taken hostage correct?" Durandal asked again.

"Yes that's it exactly." Rey said calmly glaring an icy cold glare.

"They tricked her!" Shinn glared _"Did they… Trowa was going… no it was a ploy… but… aww hell I don't know!"_

"She is an intelligence expert sir…" Rey spoke calmly "I don't know how it got to this but if we let them get away classified information could be compromised!" his tone was cold as he spoke "I believe we must stop them from getting away at all costs sir, give us the order."

Shinn blinked "Huh… Rey!"

Durandal nodded "I see… very well I trust your judgment on this… you may shoot them down." He said in a cold tone.

"Thank you sir." Wufei saluted as the lines closed.

"Rey!" Shinn glared at him.

"You heard him Shinn… we have our orders now." Rey's voice was cold.

"But Rey, that's nuts…" Shinn looked at him with horror _"What can I do…"_

"I'll come from the right, Wufei take the left, Shinn get in front of them!" Rey ordered as the Altron and the Legend broke off.

"But Rey… Wufei…" Shinn looked between the monitors.

"It's up to you… what if the dreams of the chairman and all of the people who believe in him are ruined because of this?" Rey glared at Shinn "We can't betray all those people Shinn, not now… You must be resolute, we can make a difference"

Rey opened fire on the GOUF and Athrun rolled out of the shot's way "Damn… it's Rey, he's the only one who could handle that suit besides Heine…"

Trowa rolled and opened fire on Rey forcing the Legend to dodge as Wufei launched the new dragon fangs after the Heavyarms the jaws spreading wide revealing the four razor sharp teeth designed to penetrate an opponent's armor grabbing hold of the right twin gatling gun and ripping it off before crushing it in a hellish explosion knocking the Heavyarms away.

Shinn shot around the GOUF as he closed.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled over an open frequency.

"How could you let it come to this Athrun, Trowa!" Shinn yelled "Why did you do it?" he fired again.

Athrun rolled and opened fire with the multi barrel beam gun mounted on the GOUF's arm "Stop it Shinn, they're using you! Wake up!"

"That's not gonna work on us!" Rey roared "You should be ashamed Athrun!" he opened fire with the still mounted DRAGOONS aiming forward on the pack the high powered green beams streaking past the GOUF as Athrun rolled away then opened fire again on Rey this time.

"Don't run away! Surrender!" Shinn yelled as he tried to grab the Heavyarms only to have it rocket away out of his grasp "Just come back, don't betray us!" his voice was pained as he fired on the Heavyarms.

"Shinn…" Trowa opened one shoulder and opened fire with three homing missiles the shots all hit the beam rifle causing it to explode in the Destiny's hand "back off… I'm not going to just let you shoot us down." Trowa's voice was cold.

"Listen Shinn, I know what Rey and the Chairman are saying sound's right, and I understand that you really want to believe them…" Athrun said before he was forced to dodge as the Legend opened fire on him.

"Athrun!" Rey yelled as he fired.

"Don't listen to what they're saying, their words are going to end up destroying the whole world!" Athrun yelled "Is that what you want!"

"Don't listen Shinn!" Rey yelled as he drew the beam saber of the Legend and charged the GOUF.

Athrun drew the beam blade from the GOUF's Shield and blocked Rey's attack with the shield.

"Athrun has obviously gone insane!" Rey yelled.

"You bastard!" Athrun took a swing with the sword at the Legend's cockpit trying to cut Rey in half.

"Don't let him confuse you Shinn…" Rey said calmly.

"Shinn, if you have to shoot us down, then at least give Meyrin the chance to get out, she's done nothing wrong." Athrun yelled as he clashed with the legend again.

Wufei and Trowa dueled in circles as the Destiny followed not firing as Shinn listened to the argument between Rey and Athrun. "She's already an accomplice to your crimes, there is no meaning to her existence!" Wufei roared over the frequency.

Meyrin's eyes shot wide as she saw Wufei activate the beam trident and charge.

"They're the enemy, they both are!" Rey yelled as he charged the GOUF again.

"_The enemy… 'use this suit and discover who your true enemy is.' The ZERO system…"_ Shinn blinked.

"They betrayed the chairman, they betrayed us, they're trampling on our dream to end war! Are you going to forgive them! You said it yourself you'd fight any enemy to fulfill that dream! SHINN!" Rey yelled snapping Shinn back.

"_Who is my enemy…"_ Shinn typed in the four letters ZERO and the system activated the cockpit shining an angry red around him _"What is… 'who is my enemy…' Heero's voice echoed in his head" _ Shinn's eyes glowed red as he saw mobile dolls and suits he'd never seen before in his life as they were destroyed in a bloody wake a massive acid green beam saber cutting it bloody path through the battle field _'who's my enemy'_ Heero's voice echoed again.

Shinn struggled and glared "Who is my enemy… are they the enemy?" he looked at the Heavyarms _"Meyrin… Trowa… no…"_ he looked at the GOUF _"Is Athrun the enemy… no… Logos is the enemy…"_ his vision cleared and he drew the anti-ship sword of the Destiny and activated the sword as echoes of voices from the past echoed through his mind some he recognized others he didn't _'My name is Milliardo Peacecraft…' _ Zech's voice echoed in his head _'I've decided on the name of the pacifist leader of space, got that Heero Yuy?' another voice responded 'Rodger.' _

Shinn narrowed his eyes at the GOUF _"I have to… no… no… Hang on damn it!" _Zech's voice echoed in his head again as he looked down at something on his sensors a small figure in the hand of the mobile suit wearing a yellow blouse stained red with blood Shinn's eyes widened "NOOOO!" he roared

"SHINN!" Athrun yelled as the others watched the Destiny's wings broke open and glowed a brilliant crimson red beamlike energy.

"This is all your fault… because you betrayed us!" Shinn's voice was lacking emotion as it spoke and the Destiny charged the GOUF.

Rey broke away as Shinn brought the large anti-ship sword down right where the Legend had been a moment before then continued after the GOUF.

Wufei and Trowa slowed their duel and watched "Rey get back!" Wufei ordered.

"What… why?" Rey looked at him.

"The doctors gave him a watered down version of the ZERO system… he's using the full system now, get back he's out of control!" Wufei yelled.

Athrun launched the whip at the Destiny as it flew back before brining a hand to the whip it glowed a brilliant white before a powerful energy blast ripped the whip apart.

Athrun flew backward as the Destiny closed swinging it's sword cutting the shield in half along with the arm in one fluid motion.

"I won't let you!" Shinn glared "I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER!" he roared his eyes blind with rage as it sliced the remaining arm off along with the flight pack.

"What's he…" Wufei's eyes went wide _"The Epyon's ZERO System… the same one that rescued Mayu…"_

"Never… I'll never let it happen again!" Shinn roared as he closed.

"SHINN!" Athrun yelled over the channel just as the massive anti-ship sword tore through the upper right part of the chest driving it right through the back killing the last thruster.

Trowa narrowed his eyes _"Did Treize... do this on purpose?"_ he flew after the falling GOUF catching it and falling into the ocean with it "Cover your eyes Meyrin, Athrun you alright!" he pressed a switch as the class D flairs launched under water the explosion made it look like the suits had been destroyed.

"Shinn, you did well… our mission is complete." Rey said over their channel.

"Mission…" Shinn's voice was cold "My mission is to defeat the enemy."

Wufei blinked "And who is the enemy?"

"Logos…" Shinn's eyes narrowed.

"I see…" Wufei turned "Let's go, we have to get ready to go meet Logos one last time."

Xxx

Athrun groaned as he opened his eyes "What hit me?"

"A rather large anti-ship sword." Duo laughed over him "You know had been able to control the real ZERO system you'd be pretty dead my friend."

"Duo… where the hell am I?" Athrun groaned as he shielded his eyes from the light in the medical bay.

"The Dominion, now open your eyes I need to check for a concussion…" Iria Winner knelt down next to the bed and shined a light in his eyes.

"How are Trowa and…" Athrun looked at Duo.

"Good no concussion and he's showing her around… they're fine… they destroyed the GOUF and some old spare parts for the Heavyarms so it looks like they were destroyed." Duo smiled.

"I see… so…" Athrun looked down at his arm "How long?"

"It's from a dislocated elbow the brute force of the impact wrenched your wrist out of place as well… you'll be out for about a week and a half according to the research I did…" Iria smiled at him "But you'll still be doing adjustments to the Justice right?"

Athrun nodded "Sorry I couldn't get the Legend…"

The door hissed open "It's of no consequence… we'll be arriving at the Barkley base within the hour…" Treize smiled at Athrun "Welcome back, Red Knight."

Xxxxxx

And another chapter bites the dust, this one was… interesting I had the escape bouncing around in my head for weeks planning it out… I probably came up with six different versions but all ended up going in a direction I didn't want… so I'll look forward to next chapter where the assault on Heavens Base brings the fun in. (Minor Edit) - Destiny is armed with it's normal weaponry nothing has changed as per its armament.

"I want from each of you…" Dearka grinned over Ald's shoulder

"One hundred…" Duo grinned over his other

If you finish that line I'm gonna lock you both up again for a month.

"Awww come on Ald…" Dearka poked Ald's side

Ha ha… *cough* no…

"Oh I think Ald's ticklish…" Duo grinned.

No you don't… oh if you do… *Backs away*

AHHHH *THWUMP*

Dearka grinned "The power of the almighty poke!" he raised his index finger and grinned.

"Try that finger with me and it ends up broken…" Miriallia glared from the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Oh really?" Duo looked in Hilde's direction

"Don't you dare Duo if you want to be anywhere near the bed by our honeymoon…" Hilde flipped a page in her magazine.

Duo groaned "Yes dear…"

"They didn't say anything about…" Dearka looked at Duo.

"Yzak…" Kira grinned as he walked over with Heero "Tormenting us with food… oh he's gonna pay…"

"See you guys next time…" Heero smiled as he pressed the off button.


	15. Chapter 15

Hay guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

Well… I had some real fun, I had to think this out a lot, as such the ESUN and ZAFT/Alliance coalition forces both get a little action this time round… I realized to my horror I had forgotten a certain group that makes their debus at Orb… and we can't forget them now can we? As always please Read and Review… and now on with the…

"What do you mean forgot!" The female glared down at him.

Uhhh I put you in…. come on don't…

*THWACK*  
"Enjoy… like hell you did…" another pilot smirked.

"We'll show you what happens when you mess with us!" the third glared down at Ald's unconscious form.

xxxxxx

Ch. 15

The doctor aboard the Minerva looked at Shinn's vital signs "What happened to him… it's like he went through some traumatic experience… these neurological readings don't make any sense…"

Shinn was on the bed in a cold sweat drowsing in and out of consciousness as Wufei made his way out of the room _"Well… it seems he is a loser after all… now the question is which path will he choose…"_

Talia blinked as Wufei almost walked into her "Wufei…"

Wufei looked at her "What?"

"What happened out there… something doesn't add up… Shinn could control that system before…" Talia looked at Wufei "What changed?"

"The Destiny has the full ZERO system installed in it… they salvaged it from the Epyon…" Wufei looked at Talia "You wouldn't believe the rest…"

"Try me…" Talia cocked an eyebrow at Wufei "Something's going on and I have a feeling that we're being used…"

"You could say that… we need somewhere more… private." Wufei looked down either end of the empty hall.

"My quarters… Arthur is waiting there." Talia started walking.

Wufei followed and shortly they were in the room "So, would you mind explaining in detail as to what's going on…" Talia asked as she sat down.

"It's ironic that the Destiny's name has a double meaning…" Wufei took the seat where Arthur had been opposite Talia as he moved out of his way.

Talia blinked "A double meaning?"

"The Destiny, its name implies a predestined future, however the system installed in it gives the pilot options to lead to the most likely outcome of his choices… the ZERO system in a sense allows the pilot to predict a plausible outcome and take the actions to lead to it…" Wufei looked at Talia and Arthur.

"And it's second meaning?" Talia asked as she looked at Wufei.

"It's second meaning is based on both a conversation between Treize and Heero, and a little something Chairman Durandal is planning…" Wufei looked at them "I'll take it you don't know what…"

"It's probably something to do with Logos right?" Arthur asked looking at Wufei.

"No… it's what he has planned for after Logos… Tell me captain, what was your opinion of the chess game between Durandal and Treize?" Wufei looked at her.

Talia blinked "It was a well played match…"

"Think of it from a tactical perspective of war, then tell me your opinion of it." Wufei looked at them.

"As war…" Arthur blinked "Why would the Chairman…" he stopped "Treize Kushrenada, wait the report…"

Wufei looked at him "Formerly his Excellency Treize Kushrenada leader of the ESUN many soldiers followed his beliefs and as such it ended up leading to the final battle between the ESUN and the colonies White Fang. But to the…"

"We're a chess piece…" Talia looked at Wufei who nodded as he stopped.

"Very good… you figured that much out… now which side are you on?" Wufei looked at her.

Arthur blinked "What do you mean we're a chess piece captain?"

Talia typed for a second and brought up a chess board "We're a chess piece, more specifically a bishop… the only question is which side we will join…"

"Captain you can't mean…" Arthur gaped at her.

"Treize was playing white, Gilbert was playing black…" Talia looked at Wufei "Treize won… so where are they?"

"The ESUN's Barkley base." Wufei looked at her "Took you long enough to figure it out…"

"So why is the field marshal playing a game of chess against Durandal using real weapons as pieces?" Talia looked back at Wufei from the chess board.

Wufei pulled a small drive out of his pocket "Lock the door and kill the intercom. This will take some time to explain…"

Xxx

"It was Meyrin! But why would she do it, It's impossible… it's just not like her!" Lunamaria looked at the photographs sitting in front of her in the interrogation room.

"It's not like her, it's not like Trowa or Athrun either…" Lunamaria's voice cracked as tears started to slide down her face "There's gotta be some kind of mistake, something… like this, it's just crazy!"

"Well… we understand Miss. Hawke but…" The interrogator sighed "My condolences… you may leave…"

Lunamaria got up and made her way out of the room tears sliding down her face "Poor girl… her family's got to be a wreck right now…" the interrogator looked at the file as he closed it.

Xxx

"Pass me the keyboard damn it or we'll be here all day…" Yzak grumbled as he snatched the keyboard from Athrun and started typing configuring the targeting system.

Athrun sighed "Thanks… so any news about the war since we made our little disappearing act?"

"Logos is preparing to make its last stand at Heavens base…" Yzak replied as he typed and pulled another monitor over in the cockpit of the Infinite Justice "But I doubt it will end there…"

"Yeah… they have two means of escape, the first being Orb, the second being the Moon… if they make it to either they've got a pretty big arsenal at their disposal." Athrun looked at Yzak as he stopped typing.

"According to the data from the ZERO system if they make it out of Heavens base and or they don't have another super weapon, Orb is their most likely retreat path… it's Mobile Doll forces, and technological backing with that Dr. Berg gives them an edge… we also have reports on a planned assault on the D.S.S.D. research station." Yzak looked at Athrun as he stood up.

"So they're getting desperate… huh?" Athrun got up and made his way out to follow Yzak.

"Desperate isn't the right word for it, being backed into a corner is more accurate." Heero walked over "The ZAFT forces are getting ready to move out… and we've had a small alert to a possible problem…"

Athrun stopped and looked at Heero "What kind of problem?"

Duo smirked as he walked over "Briefing room guys it's not possible any more… three ZAFT warships warped in just off of the L2 Cluster."

"Great… when did they have time to figure out how that works…" Athrun groaned.

"Well after we show up out of nowhere and provide them with the data on our units it doesn't help…" Yzak grit his teeth "It also doesn't help that the Eternal is on the Moon…"

Xxx

"It is a lot to think about…" Talia sighed as Arthur slumped into the now empty chair.

"The chairman's been using us… as a disposable piece in all of this…" Arthur looked up at the board which now was displaying images of different people as pieces.

"However late it may be, you're on the ESUN's side now if I'm correct?" Wufei looked at them.

"It's hard to turn your back on your home…" Talia looked at Wufei "Especially when your child is there."

"I see…" Wufei looked at Talia "That makes it a very tough call… but do you really want that for your child, their future planned out and marked like a roadmap with no say?"

"No… but he's in our enemies hands…" Talia looked at Wufei "So when's the invasion date?"

"That I don't know… Treize kept all information on a need to know basis, though the way things are going if they run where he thinks they'll run we'll see soon enough…" Wufei leaned against the wall "Where's Lunamaria Hawke?"

"She was requested for information on Meyrin… we couldn't refuse so…" Arthur looked at Wufei.

"She's the one you sent to spy on Trowa, Heero, Athrun, and Yzak… you really should give them more credit or should I say Rey should have given it more thought…" Wufei smiled as he typed a code into the drive "This is the actual footage and recording she gathered…"

Talia blinked and watched as the pilots turned and opened fire in the direction of the camera followed by a scream from Lunamaria and the rushing footsteps of the pilots.

"They knew they were being followed or at least most of them, this is where Athrun and Yzak were briefed along with Lunamaria…"

"But how do you know we can be trusted?" Arthur looked at Wufei.

"Because we wanted to know who exactly was on Durandal's side… Rey has pretty much confirmed his position, Heine's too loyal for his own good… that left you two…" Wufei looked at the display as he brought up another file that was a voice recording "We had to be discrete…"

Talia gaped as her voice echoed in the room as her talk with Lunamaria played.

"Well it would seem it wouldn't matter at this point… if we were found out to have given aid in a sense to their escape we'd be finished anyway…" Talia smiled at him "If you can get in contact with Treize…"

Wufei shook his head "You can take care of that yourself… I've done my part. You're now a member of Operation Phoenix, after I leave type in code OZ-428516 it will bring up the necessary orders for your next step…"

Arthur blinked as Wufei made his way towards the door "Wufei… what are you…"

"You didn't hear my orders and don't ask about them." Wufei opened the door and exited leaving the two silent.

Talia typed in the code and the screen changed to an outside line "What is…"

"It's good to see you again Captain Gladys…" Relena smiled as she turned to look at the screen "I was expecting your call about now…"

Talia blinked "Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft…"

Relena nodded "I'll assume Wufei briefed you to what he knows thus far…"

Talia nodded "Yeah but he just left…"

"Good… I know it looks like we went a little far with that letter sending him into exile but we needed to convince Durandal that Wufei was on his side." A voice said as the screen switched and the full room came into view showing all who was present.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Gladys…" Dave Hartman looked at her as the other senior commanders of the Preventers were in the room.

"The red wolf…" Arthur gaped "and the members of the ZAFT branch…"

Ezalia nodded "Deputy Captain Trine, Captain Gladys, this may seem a bit extreme but we would like you to refrain from anything that might expose the details of Operation Phoenix."

"Really there isn't all that much to expose… all we know is that the Chairman's Destiny plan is cause enough to worry about, and the ESUN intends to aid Representative Attha in reclaiming the Orb Union…" Talia looked at them "We don't know when or how but taking a nation with two warships and a little over ten suits is a nearly impossible goal…"

"The ESUN has rearmed and is preparing to invade the Orb Union, we're waiting to see the results of Heaven's Base, and your ship has been ordered to move out with ZAFT's forces correct?" Lady Une asked.

Talia nodded "Yes that's right, but what does that have to do with Operation Phoenix?"

"According to the data we have Orb is one of the possible escape routes if they make a run for it, the other is the Moon." Dave looked at her "If they make a run for the Orb Union you'll link up with the main force there... however we can look at it this way Chairman Durandal has been gaining power and nearly has every nation backing him… the only ones that aren't are Orb, the kingdom of Scandinavia, and the ESUN."

"And we're supposed to just switch sides?" Arthur gaped.

"Of course not… we'll take care of that." Dave smiled and took a seat.

"Now I have a question from the scientists for you. They want to know how Ensign Asuka responded to the ZERO system." Yuri Amalfi looked at them.

Talia blinked "He's in sickbay; whatever it did it really shook him up…"

"That makes sense; the system from the Epyon was installed into the Destiny after all. That suit has a history with Shinn you could say… when he's well enough ask him to talk with you, and contact us after you hear him out." Ezalia looked at her.

Talia nodded "Understood, as soon as he's able to be discharged from sickbay I'll request him to come here…"

Xxx

"You've got to be kidding me… they snuck three Nazca class destroyers in and now they're cruising around the L2 cluster why the hell…" Dearka gaped as he looked at the evidence three Nazca class destroyers hidden amongst old wreckage from the Eve War.

"It should be obvious, the amount of debris from the Archangel's damage wouldn't be enough to convince them that it was destroyed but sending a covert search team to look here…" Zechs looked at the pilots as the image's scrolled through one by one "Is going too far, they could be looking for evidence if we helped Athrun and Trowa, the Dominion wasn't in port and Jim had left a few hours prior to the escape."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Kira asked "The Archangel, and Dominion may be down here, but the Eternal is up on the moon, if they find it there that's more than enough evidence to do a further search…"

"Well it would seem they don't want to be found in the first place… since they're hiding amongst the debris from the battle…" Trowa looked at the ships "So what do we want to do?"

"Take them out… or at least disable them to prevent them from escaping." Mu smiled as he entered and the pilot's faces brightened. "Mudie, you'll be learning to handle the Scorpio so you're out for this one… as for a test run, I think it's about time we give the new machines a taste of combat, chances are low that they'll have mobile dolls but we'll bring the Aquarius to see what it's capable of…"

"Captain, I'm not some wet behind the ears rookie, I've looked over that machine it's performance specs are a little higher than the Blu Duel's but not much…" Mudie looked at Mu.

Mu nodded "Alright then… all pilots have your machines ready to leave in two hours, the HLV carriers are getting prepped as we speak.

Xxx

Shinn groaned as he pushed himself up out of bed _"What time is it…" _he looked for a clock _"0600 what happened… after I landed I know I got out of the Destiny but…"_

"So you're awake…" A voice spoke catching Shinn off guard.

Shinn looked over and sitting in the chair in the infirmary was Wufei "What happened…" Shinn groaned.

"You felt the full brunt of the ZERO system. The actual one not the watered down version that the impulse had... so what did you see?" Wufei asked.

"What are you…" Shinn stopped as it came back to him "I saw a few different things… a strange city during a battle, mobile suits I didn't recognize, I was slaughtering them… then another I was on the bridge of some warship giving a speech as Milliardo Peacecraft, the last one didn't make sense…"

"Why?" Wufei cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I was looking down at the hand of a strange mobile suit I was piloting or rather I think Colonel Zechs was piloting… a badly injured civilian wearing a yellow blouse and red skirt stained in blood in its hand…" Shinn looked at Wufei "It was my sister, but she's dead…"

"The ZERO system has a way of showing you both past events and things that could have happened, tell me did you see the face of your enemy?" Wufei looked at him.

Shinn shook his head as he sat up "I didn't…"

Wufei nodded "Then who is your enemy?"

"I'm… not sure…" Shinn looked at Wufei "What does that mean?"

"I had a talk with Treize once when he brought up a conversation that he had with Heero… Treize said this 'you pilots should just be thinking about attaining peace. Peace for the earth, or rather peace that will spread through the entire universe.' To which Heero replied 'Fighting is my only concern, peace is only an outcome after the fighting has ended.' Then Treize asked him 'Then let me ask you, who is your enemy? Is it me, or OZ? is it Romefeller or, is it your far away home the colony that has betrayed you?' Heero gave him this answer. 'Those who stand before me with the intention of killing me, they're my enemies.' Then Treize told him this 'In that case your battles will never end, since your enemy is destiny itself.'" Wufei looked at Shinn who blinked.

"So… my enemy is…" Shinn looked at Wufei "Destiny…"

"You could say that… So long as your enemy has no face your battles will never end, you can destroy Logos but a new faction will rise in their place. Names and places change, war and the bloodshed during combat don't." Wufei got up "You should go see Captain Gladys she told me to send you over after you'd woke up…"

Xxx

"Time to target?" Duo asked.

"Ten minutes till we reach the debris where the Nazca's were hiding." Nicol's voice echoed through their comm. frequency "Heero, Kira, how's your team going with linking up with the Eternal?"

Xxx

The Strike Freedom, Wing Zero, Duel, Heavyarms, Buster, and Infinite Justice flew towards the lunar surface "We're approaching the Sweeper groups hangar now… no sign of disturbance." Heero replied as the suits touched down.

They made their way into the hangar where the Eternal was docked supplies and work crews preparing the warship "All's clear here, looks like they haven't found the place…" Yzak radioed to the other group.

Xxx

"Well we haven't found the Nazca's yet but we did find a little spy…" Shiho called out as she saw the reconnaissance type GINN.

"Rodger that, everyone else fall back and link up with the other unit, Duo and I will stay and wait for its power supply to run low and follow it back to its ship." Nicol smiled as the others left "The one thing I'm happy about the GINN is its battery life is low, carrying all of that special equipment means it's using more power…"

Xxx

The door closed behind Shinn as he entered "You wanted to see me captain?"

Talia smiled at Shinn "How are you feeling, you had us worried for a bit…"

"I'm alright… Wufei said you wanted to see me…" Shinn asked looking at her.

Talia nodded "I ran into Wufei when I was coming to check on you, and ask the Doctor how you were doing… I asked him about the ZERO system… he told me that the system installed within the Destiny is from an older suit the Epyon. Also Jim asked me to find out for the scientists what your reaction to the ZERO system was… apparently you aren't the first to have a rough encounter with it."

Shinn blinked and nodded "Yeah Wufei said the same thing… Each of the pilots from the Dominion can use it… but how… it's nothing like the system from the Impulse."

"What was it like?" Talia asked looking at Shinn.

"The Impulse was different, more controlled, analyzing tactics not taking into account the other factors… the Destiny's system is… well it's as if it's trying to give me different outcomes, showing me possibilities not just statistics it's showing me possible outcomes to the situation…" Shinn paused "The thing that scared me the most was when it showed me what the Epyon was capable of… there was a battle I didn't recognize the city or the mobile suits… except for the Virgo type mobile dolls… those were there, the Epyon slaughtered them not a single suit was left."

Talia looked at him shocked and blinked "Well Wufei gave me this…" Talia plugged the small drive into the computer and brought up some data "This is the combat recording data from the battle of Luxembourg." The image played on the screen as a large acid green beam sword carved through several suits at the same time.

"That's the…" Shinn stopped as a voice was heard.

"_Are they enemies? No, they're just being told to fight…" Heero's voice echoed in the room just before another echoed "Get it, attack it!" a soldier's voice ordered._

"_Then are they the enemies?" Heero's voice echoed again as the image pointed towards three Leo's charging the suit "No…" a stifled groan of pain echoed "It's the same… It's exactly like the Wing Zero… Ahhhh!" the Epyon turned towards the suits and activated it's beam saber "I'm getting rid of them all…" Heero's voice turned to a near growling snarl "Anyone that fights is my enemy!" he roared as the massive beam sliced through the suits and several fuel tanks. Both sides falling to his bloody slaughter._

Shinn watched in horror as the same image's played out in front of him that he had witnessed as the Epyon slowed on the screen and stopped another voice echoed _"Heero, I want you to make me a promise…" Relena's voice echoed she was wearing a light pinkish white dress uniform followed by another image of Heero looking into the face of a dying soldier. "Protect Master Treize… I beg you…" were his last words. The Wing Zero followed by Heero pressing the self detonation switch on the open cockpit of the Wing before Treize appeared "Regretfully, there wasn't any future for me to choose from…" the image went black as Heero's voice echoed again "My future… My Death!"_ the recording cut for a few moments before the image of Treize standing before Heero as he stood shakily in front of the Epyon.

"_So tell me, did you see your future?" Treize asked._

_Heero just stood there shakily breathing heavily eyes wide… as Treize looked at him "I see…" Treize spoke "Then let's get started shall we?" he reached under the cloak and withdrew an engraved revolver and held it out for Heero to take._

_Heero shook "Treize… I don't… have the right… to do it…" he spoke softly before finally collapsing to his knees then face first into the dirt. _The image ended and Talia looked at Shinn.

"Heero was the pilot… he wasn't able to control it…" Shinn looked at Talia "Those were Heero's, and Zechs's pasts… then could… no…" he looked up at her.

Talia blinked "Is there something else?"

"My sister… one vision the Epyon showed me was it rescuing a civilian, the pilot pleading that she didn't die…" Shinn looked at Talia hopefully.

Talia blinked "It would be from the battle of Orb right?"

Shinn nodded "I believe Colonel Zechs was its pilot then… at least that's what Wufei said…"

Talia shook her head "According to the logs, the Epyon was heavily damaged during a prior battle… only repair logs are listed…"

Shinn's expression that had a faint glimmer of hope the moment before shattered as if he had lost his sister all over again tears started to slip down his cheeks as Talia stood and walked over to him "Shinn… It may be a long shot but don't…" she sighed and pulled him into a hug as he broke down "What was her name?"

"Mayu…" Shinn shook as he cried "It shouldn't have…"

Talia looked down at Shinn "What shouldn't have Shinn?" she asked as she pulled back.

Shinn fished a pink cell phone out of his pocket "This… was hers, it fell out of her pocket while we were evacuating… it went down the hillside I went after it… then a beam struck the hill it killed…" he stopped as Talia nodded sitting him back down in the chair.

"I'll ask Wufei about the battle later… I'll see what I can find out, if there's any chance she made it I'll help you Shinn…" Talia smiled at him.

Shinn nodded as he wiped the tears from his face "Thank you Captain…"

"The Chairman wanted to see you after you were better… he sent a request to see You, Wufei, and Rey." Talia looked at him "If you're up to it…"

Shinn stood "Thank you again captain, I'll go find Rey and Wufei…" she nodded at him as he left the room.

As the door slid shut behind him she took her seat and punched in the comm. code she was given and in about thirty seconds she was connected with the Vice Foreign Minister's office.

Relena was the only one there now and the sun was shining through the windows in the room giving it a nice warm glow "So how's Shinn?" Relena asked smiling at Talia.

"A little shook up… after reviewing the combat data from the Epyon I was shocked at what it was capable of…" Talia looked at her "Though I have a few questions…"

Relena blinked "I'll answer what I'm able to…"

Talia nodded "Alright then… I want to know, was the Epyon used during the battle for Orb?"

"Yes, Milliardo was piloting it…" Relena looked at her "I have a feeling I know what the next question will be…"

Talia looked at her "One of the things Shinn experienced while piloting the Destiny from the ZERO system was the Epyon recovering a civilian, badly injured… she was his sister… is she…"

Relena sighed and looked at Talia "The Epyon brought Mayu Asuka aboard the Archangel, she recovered from her injuries, and currently is a pilot aboard the Dominion."

Talia's eyes went wide "Then why didn't…"

"Mayu has her reasons… the main one being is she feels her brother is being used by Chairman Durandal, and wants to get him away from him." Relena smiled "You've met her already I believe…"

Talia blinked "Who?"

"She's using an alias, Meilan Chang, or Nataku… she's not Wufei's wife, she's his girlfriend… it may seem hard but she wishes to tell Shinn herself so please do not reveal anything pertaining to her identity…" Relena looked at Talia who was shocked.

"It will be hard… after seeing her rescue he really hopes that she's alive…" Talia smiled at Relena, "Now, I'd also like to ask did Meyrin, Trowa, and Athrun make it out?"

Relena nodded "They really think they're dead… Lunamaria must be taking it pretty hard, Trowa recovered Athrun and covered their escape to the Dominion after spreading debris to make it look like the suits were destroyed they arrived at the Barkley base, Trowa and Meyrin are fine, Athrun had minor injuries, a dislocated elbow and wrist…"

"I see… I should probably have a talk with Lunamaria to calm her nerves..." Talia shifted a little in her seat.

"No… It may be cruel but faking emotions can be difficult. For now it's best if she's kept out of the loop." Relena sighed as she looked at Talia.

"It's understandable… it's good to hear that they're alright. I'll contact you after the operation to plan the next step." Talia smiled at Relena who nodded and the line closed.

Xxx

Wufei, Rey, and Shinn stood in front of the desk Durandal was seated behind and saluted him "Good morning sir." They said in unison.

"Good morning, I am sorry about last night… a difficult task and with little warning." Durandal spoke looking at the three of them.

"Not at all sir." Rey replied.

"But you three did an excellent job, thank you." Durandal smiled at the three.

"Shinn shot them down sir…" Wufei nodded towards Shinn.

Durandal smiled "Is that so…" he looked at Shinn "How are you feeling, I heard the ZERO system took a serious toll on you mentally…"

"I'm alright sir, thank you… but why would they do something like this?" Shinn asked looking at Durandal.

"We haven't found the cockpit yet, we're still trying to sort out the details… but we found signs that someone had hacked into the Ragnarok files." Durandal looked at the three.

"Ragnarok, sir?" Shinn asked looking at Durandal.

Durandal nodded "Yes that's the codename we chose for the assault on Heaven's Base, a little grandiose perhaps, but those files also had data on the Destiny, Altron, and the Legend. The data wouldn't be very easy to access, but perhaps someone with an intelligence background." He mused.

"Like Meyrin sir." Rey looked at Durandal as he spoke.

Durandal nodded again "Athrun also tried to take Lacus with them, but she refused, that's how we found out about the situation in the first place. But why did they decide to run, and where exactly were they running? Athrun did seem rather disturbed over my orders to have the Archangel and the Freedom destroyed… but if they're gone then…"

"Perhaps he panicked sir, they were their allies…" Wufei looked at Durandal as he spoke calmly.

"I don't understand it, if only I knew where they were going…" Durandal looked at them.

"I may know of one group that would want the Ragnarok data…" Rey looked at Durandal and Wufei nodded "Logos…"

"When this war began he came to me after the assassination of Representative Attha and said that he wanted to avert this war no matter what… I trusted him and that's why I put him in command of your unit. If he really wanted that then why would he have a problem with me eliminating Logos and ending the war?" Durandal looked at the pilots.

"Chairman…" Shinn looked at Durandal.

"I understand your feelings completely sir, but there's no point in worrying about all that now… we're behind you all the way Mr. Chairman." Rey spoke calmly.

"Rey…" Shinn looked at him.

"Though difficult, you have chosen to take the ultimate path. We all support that." Rey looked at Durandal who smiled.

"Rey…" Durandal smiled.

Rey nodded "We await your next orders sir…" he saluted followed by the other two.

"I am honored." Durandal smiled at them "Wufei, you are the most experienced pilot amongst their team now… will you take command and lead them?"

Wufei nodded "Yes sir…"

Xxx

Yolant looked up at the three new machines as they were loaded into the Minerva's hanger "That's them, the Destiny, Legend, and the upgraded Altron… Shinn, Rey, and Wufei will be piloting these now."

"But Meyrin…" Vino looked down.

"Cut it out… don't talk about it Vino, not ever again…" Yolant looked at him.

Shinn lowered himself to the hangar floor before Rey walked over and they started to make their way out towards their quarters.

Xxx

The door hissed shut behind Arthur as he entered "Any developments since we first contacted them, captain?" he asked.

Talia nodded "Some good, some not so good… we're to wait until after the battle for Heaven's base chances are they'll run for Orb if Logos tries to make an escape."

"And that's where we'll link up with the rest of our forces correct?" Arthur asked.

Talia nodded "Yeah… that's the good news..."

Arthur blinked "What's the not so good…"

"I can't say… it's a direct order from the vice foreign minister." Talia sighed "I really wish I could but, if we did it would jeopardize the entire operation."

"The base headquarters sent out the transmission about Meyrin, Athrun, and Trowa… the crew is pretty shaken up…" Arthur took a seat across from Talia.

"Hopefully that won't last too long…" Talia sighed as she brought up the message on the screen.

"Lunamaria's returned but she seems…" Arthur sighed "not really upset more…"

"She's upset, she's hiding it… she's trying to cope with the situation." Talia looked at him.

Arthur nodded "Wufei and the others have returned with their machines… I really wonder what his orders are that…"

"Don't Arthur… he gave us a warning not to ask about them, and we won't. Chances are by the way he's planning his moves he's treading on a very fine line… if we get in the way it could result in something very bad…" Talia looked at him and Arthur nodded.

"I'm sorry for asking this, but could you run things for a little longer…" Talia sighed and Arthur nodded again.

"Yes mam…" Arthur turned to leave.

Xxx

Shinn and Rey stopped about twenty feet down the hall from Lunamaria walking in their direction when they noticed each other.

Shinn clenched his fist and Rey looked at him as Shinn started forward again, Lunamaria stood there averting her eyes from Shinn as he approached and started to pass when he spoke "I'm sorry…" he said softly and Lunamaria snapped her eyes to him and let out a whimper.

Shinn stopped at the noise as Lunamaria broke down to his surprise she collapsed onto him using him for support as she cried he turned and placed his arms around her into a hug trying to comfort her as tears started to slip down his cheek Rey turned and left them.

"You know Rey… everyone's pretty messed up by this…" Heine spoke as he walked out of the hall "I really feel bad for Lunamaria, she lost not only her sister but some of her closest friends…"

"She was a traitor, she hacked into the database that contained the information for Operation Ragnarok." Rey looked at Heine who shrugged.

"All I know is that they…" Heine nodded towards Shinn and Luna as they slowly made their way down the hall "Are a total emotional wreck over their deaths."

Rey nodded and started walking again towards his and Shinn's quarters.

Xxx

"Target's sighted, three Nazca class Destroyers confirmed, point Zero Two Alpha Blue." Nicol looked down on the three warships using the wreckage as camouflage.

Duo smiled "Boy are they in for a rude awakening… you don't sneak into the ESUN and hide in my backyard."

"Alright, now that we've found them it's time to put them out of action so they can't run and report what they've found…" Heero's voice came over the frequency as the units caught up "Disable their suits and ships cause enough damage that they won't be able to retreat. Force them to surrender." His tone was cold as the Gundam's flew out over the wreckage and down on the three unsuspecting ships.

Xxx

The commander aboard the Holst sighed as she tapped her finger on her chair "How long does the chairman intend to have us wasting time looking for that destroyed ship?"

"Captain we have incoming mobile suits!" the radar operator yelled.

She smirked "Prepare my suit for launch, It's about time that the ESUN bares its fangs at us… I was beginning to think this nation lost its ferocity with the Gundam's…"

She got up "Inform Mars and Herbert to launch we'll treat them to what ZAFT's top aces have to offer."

"Understood commander Harken!" the ship's captain smiled as she left "One Eye Harken… those three being given those prototype units… they don't stand a chance in hell against the DOM Trooper."

Xxx

"They're launching suits?" Quatre blinked.

"What in the hell are those!" Shiho's eyes went wide as three suits took off at high speed jet black and purple.

Yzak's eyes went wide as he recognized the ship as it turned the name across the bow "THAT SON OF A BITCH REASSIGNED MY SHIP! THAT TEARS IT!" he charged the three incoming high speed suits as the Voltaire turned to target the suits with its main guns.

The three DOM Troopers slid into a single line from their spread formation increasing their speed Yzak drew the Beam Saber of the Duel and readied to strike the incoming suits as he closed.

Xxx

Hilda blinked as she zoomed in on the target that was closing the fastest at them "The Duel! Commander Joule but reports said he had died!"

Mars glared "If it's the commander then he should recognize this even without our ZAKU's!" he drew the long shafted beam saber and activated it "Hilda let's do it!"

"Alright, Herbert, Mars, Jet stream attack!" Hilda ordered as she drew the Nimbus beam scattering gun of the DOM _"Commander, I really hope that the Gundam's are up to all the rumors…"_

Xxx

"Yzak don't do it, it's a trap!" Dearka roared as he took aim and opened fire missing by a slight margin as the three suits rolled in unison _"Those moves… it can't… it is…"_ "YZAK! It's the Jet Stream!" Dearka roared.

Yzak was point blank with them in a second when he heard it but it was too late the lead suit blinded him temporarily before he was forced to roll away from a large beam saber that nearly cut his suit in half right as the third brought the beam scattering gun directly point blank with the shield of the Duel and fired splintering the hardened shield as they separated and charged the remaining suits.

Shiho recognized the movements after it happened "It's Hilda, Mars, and Herbert… the prototypes they were going to be assigned…"

"No matter… Kira, Heero, let's do this!" Athrun roared past in the Justice opening fire only to see an anti beam shield activate on the suit in the lead.

Xxx

Hilda glared as the Justice closed drawing its beam saber "Damn it… what in the hell the Justice!" she placed a hand over her helmet where the black eye-patch covered her right eye _"It was that suit that did this took my eye from me."_ She charged the Justice the powerful thrusters closing just as fast as she drew the beam saber of the DOM and clashed with the Justice "Identify yourself, are you the original pilot of the Justice, Athrun Zala!" Hilda roared.

Athrun blinked "Yes, I'm Lieutenant Commander Athrun Zala of the Preventers."

Hilda's eye narrowed "You can't be you died according to the report, you died off of the coast of Gibraltar three days ago!" she stopped as she heard him laughing.

"Then the ruse worked, Kira, Heero NOW!" Athrun roared as the Freedom and the Wing Zero opened fire on the engines and guns of the three warships immobilizing them instantly and leaving them utterly defenseless.

The DRAGOON's of the Freedom streaking in complex patterns too fast to track with the slower computers in the defense guns of the Nazca's right as the Wing Zero opened fire with its Twin Buster rifle and the two beams ripping through the engines causing them to explode from the near miss due to the extreme energy of the massive beams.

Yzak switched over to his unit's frequency "Voltaire, Holst, and Caernafon, this is Lieutenant Commander Yzak Joule of the Preventers taskforce, we hereby demand your immediate surrender on the grounds of espionage, and that we do not wish to kill our former squadron."

Hilda stopped cold as her commander appeared on their screens Hilda deactivated the beam saber of the DOM and backed away from the Justice "Understood… I commander Hilda Harken, surrender to you along with the ships and units under my command."

"Switch to channel OZ-042583, I have no intention of taking my unit as prisoners of war." Yzak ordered as they switched he opened the line of communication "Captain, it's been some time since we last talked… I'll have a recovery team tow you to the Preventers facilities on the moon, where you'll be rearmed and repaired for the operation. Anyone who does not wish to fight may disembark."

The Duel flew up to where the other Gundam's had gathered "Commander Harken, so that's the new model… the DOM…"

"Yes sir…" Hilda looked at the Gundam's _"They are as powerful as the rumor's said… with those machines they can end a war…"_

"Good… we were trying to get our hands on the data for it for some time…" Heero's voice spoke calmly "you three, follow us, we need to get you caught up on the operation parameters…" The Wing Zero rolled the paired set of what looked like an angel's wings looked as if it had flapped and pulled back into a more streamlined formation the twelve powerful thrusters mounted in the wings pushing the suit to its full speed in an instant.

Xxx

Chairman Durandal and the senior ZAFT commanders sat in the chairs at the top of the Minerva's bridge and looked over at the communications officer "I want you to send a message before this begins." The Senior officers looked at him "We demand they turn Lord Djibril over to us, and along with any other members of Logos now hiding in that base."

"Yes sir." The comm. officer replied.

"Let's try this approach first." Durandal sighed.

Talia narrowed her eyes at him _"Gilbert I do not know the full extent of your 'Destiny plan' but I will not have my son grow up according to your view of him…"_

"Truly it can do no harm to open a line of communications with them…" Durandal sighed.

xxx

Miriallia blinked as she read the message again "Captain, the invasion fleet from Gibraltar has sent a message to Heavens Base."

Murrue looked up at the screen as Cagalli and Noin also looked up at the screen Miriallia started to read it "We the combined ZAFT and Alliance forces, demand the following from Heavens base. One all members of Logos previously identified as such are to be turned over immediately. Two, all forces are to disarm and immediately abandon the base." She looked over at her.

"These demands are…" Murrue looked at Cagalli and Noin nodded.

"A noble sentiment, but they're wasting their breath… they're only giving them time to prepare a defense… and that is a fortress stronghold." Noin looked at Murrue "At the battle of Mogadishu Treize requested their surrender, they refused… it was probably the bloodiest battle of the unification of the Alliance, and this will be no different."

Murrue nodded "Heavens base was very similar to the Eurasian forces Artemis stronghold… viewed as impregnable during the first war, until Nicol destroyed the shield with the Blitz. It won't be easy but with the Destiny, Legend, Impulse, and Altron at the lead it will fall…"

Xxx

The massive invasion fleet sat off the shore of the island known as heavens base Talia looked down at Durandal "The deadline for them to give us an answer is five hours away…"

"It's probably pointless, but it would certainly be better if we could resolve this without violence." Durandal smiled and looked up at Talia who nodded.

Xxx

Djibril smiled as he looked down on the command center at Heavens base "They warned us and now they're just waiting… Durandal must be feeling awfully good about himself these days."

"But do you think we're sufficiently protected here Djibril?" Lucs Kohler asked as he looked over at him.

"Protected?" Djibril looked at him and laughed "Whatever are you talking about? We're going on the offensive. We're attacking starting here and now! He says that if they destroy us that the war will end, and the world will be at peace." He laughed again "Yes, the ignorant masses are easily misled by that kind of talk… however that is exactly why we have to destroy that man, at all costs!" he looked at the others as he stood "Before we really reach the point of no return, before this world and everything in it belong to him and the cursed coordinators!"

Alwin Ritter nodded "You may have a point… even if they manage to eliminate us, it's more than likely that they'll simply take our place."

Bruno Azrail lit a cigar and exhaled the smoke as it curled into the air "After all, we're practical men here, we know that there is no such thing as true saints and crusaders for the sake of justice alone."

Djibril nodded "We will begin as soon as preparations are complete, let the chairman enjoy these final moments of confidence… soon they will end." He looked out over the command center where the Nibelung's charge status was shown. _"We'll use their own damned weapon against them to deal their death knell."_ "It was impulsive and vain of him to come out to the frontlines, he will have plenty of time to regret that decision…" he turned and faced the other members of Logos "in the afterlife."

xxx

"The Impulse…" Lunamaria said as she walked over towards Shinn who turned and looked at her "It's an incredible machine… can I really do this, handle it… like you Shinn?" her voice wavered for a second.

"Luna…" Shinn looked at her concerned.

"I can do this for them… Meyrin, Trowa, and Athrun… Meyrin wasn't like that at all… none of them were." Lunamaria closed her eyes and shook as she stood.

"Luna…" Shinn blinked.

Lunamaria looked at him "They really fooled us… huh..."

"Don't say that… Trowa really loved your sister…" Shinn looked at her and Lunamaria looked at him shocked.

"_Shinn…"_ "I was such a fool…" Lunamaria stabilized herself using the railing in the waiting room "But I wont let it get me down…"

Shinn shook as she turned to him and he stopped when she touched him "Don't feel down Shinn… okay?" she leaned into him looking at him.

Shinn dropped his helmet as tears started to well in his eyes and Lunamaria was shocked as he pulled her into a hug "Luna… Luna…"

Lunamaria placed her hand on his head "It's okay, I know it was the system that made you do it…"

Shinn pulled away before she smiled he closed again and kissed her they stayed like that while the combat preparations continued when they pulled away Lunamaria smiled at him "Sorry…" Shinn said as he blushed a little.

"It's Okay…" Lunamaria smiled.

Shinn turned and picked up his helmet "Don't worry Luna…"

"What?" She looked at him.

"The Impulse will be fine, I'm gonna protect it." Shinn smiled at her.

"Shinn…" she started then stopped as the door opened and Wufei, Rey, and Heine entered.

Xxx

"Sir, our forces are in place." The base commander called up to Djibril.

"Then let us begin." Djibril smiled.

The base commander blinked "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Fortune favors the bold does it not? We'll fight sooner or later… the fools believe they have us trapped in a corner… we'll show them how wrong they are." Djibril smiled a malicious smile.

The commander turned and opened the line with the base's forces "All forces, open fire." He ordered.

The base shuddered as hundreds of missiles linear guns beam cannons and mobile suits opened fire on the ZAFT and Alliance fleet.

Xxx

"Enemy missile launches!" the radar operator aboard the Minerva yelled.

"What?" Arthur's eyes went wide as he heard it.

"They're attacking!" Durandal glared "What the hell…"

The large wall of ordinance was hit by the CIWS cannons of the ships but to no avail the first blood was drawn as several ships took direct hits and were destroyed in an instant.

Xxx

"Attack is under way! Deploy all mobile armor and mobile suit teams!" the controller yelled through their headsets.

"Send out the second and third weapons groups, all weapons free!" Another controller ordered as the base forces advanced on the fleet.

"Seventh and Fifteenth defense squadrons, launch!" a third ordered.

Xxx

"Incoming mobile armor and mobile suit groups, it's a full scale attack!" The radar operator yelled again.

"Attack! They haven't even replied yet!" Talia glared.

Xxx

"What…" Noin gaped as the transmission was patched through.

"_A staggering turn of events, Heaven's Base has launched a preemptive attack! There wasn't even a response, in fact there wasn't even a declaration of hostilities, they just opened fire!" _a news reporter yelled on screen as a wall of mobile suits and mobile armors being lead by five massive X-1 Destroy's approached.

"Holy hell… it took all of our suits to take out one of those things and they had five waiting in the wings!" Noin was horrified "Get Treize, we need to do something…"

"No need to…" Treize spoke as he entered the tower's command room at the Barkley base "Wufei can handle it… with the Destiny and the Legend assisting him they are of no concern…"  
xxx

"Another one!" Talia glared looking at the Destroy approaching as it came into view.

Alarms blared "Detecting five of them!"

"WHAT!" Arthur yelled horrified from the captains seat "Five of those things!"

All five machines leveled their high powered beam cannons and opened fire the twenty massive red and blue beams streaking through the fleet ships being destroyed in their wake virtually vaporized by the blast a wall of superheated steam following in the destruction's wake.

"It's a massacre…" Durandal glared as he looked at the machines "Damn Djibril…"

"Mr. Chairman… at this rate!" A senior commander looked at him.

"Yes I know that, thank you!" Durandal snapped "So be it… our forces are to attack immediately!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the senior commanders replied.

"All hands go to condition red, prepare for battle!" Talia ordered.

The massive Gondwana class ZAFT super carrier in orbit started to launch its decent pods for the drop portion of Operation Ragnarok as the sea based fleet launched its counterattack.

Xxx

Sting Oakley laughed like a madman as he slaughtered the fleet with the X-1 Destroy "This thing rocks! Totally!" he fired the beams mounted in the disk the shots penetrating many mobile suits as he launched the missiles from the top of the disk into the ships below.

Xxx

Djibril laughed as he looked at the news showing the people of the world cheering on ZAFT and the Alliance forces "Condemnation, and ideals are fine… but they mean nothing unless you win."

Alwin nodded as he took a sip of his tea as Djibril continued "Since ancient times, the rule of thumb has been that the winner takes all… and it is the winners that write the history books."

"ZAFT decent pods detected above us, they're spread out through routes two-six to three-one!" A radar operator yelled.

Djibril smiled "Prepare to fire Nibelung!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the base commander turned "Release safety lock on the Nibelung system!"

"Releasing lock on Nibelung system, issuing evacuation orders! Opening camouflage shutters!" the controller yelled as he armed the massive anti air cannon.

"Fire." The base commander said as the cannon's charge released it's radioactive charge.

Xxx

Talia watched in horror as the light shined from the ground and the massive nuclear energy cannon erupted skyward vaporizing all machines from the decent group.

"What is this! It can't be!" Arthur yelled as he watched.

Xxx

"What the hell just happened there!" Shinn and the rest of the Minerva's team watched in horror.

"It's the same as Genesis… a massive gamma radiation cannon." Wufei glared "Bridge I'm launching, these monsters don't deserve any mercy." He glared "We can't let them get away with this injustice."

Durandal smiled "Very well then, Wufei."

The Altron roared out of the hangar at its full speed the dark green and white Gundam charged followed by the Destiny, Legend, Impulse, and GOUF Ignited.

Xxx

"Well it's started…" Unato Seiran looked at Ghina Sahaku who nodded.

"No matter how you look at it, no one will be able to take down the Alliance…" Ghina smiled as he looked over at Valder.

"Don't be so sure…" Valder looked at the screen "It takes more than firepower to win a battle… if you lack the command to direct it, it doesn't matter how much firepower you have."

"If by chance they lose, they still have the moon…" Ghina smiled at Valder.

"When I heard what Durandal was saying in that speech of his, I was dumbfounded that he picked a fight with them… but it looks like I expected the alliance is going to come out on top…" Ghina smiled at Unato "It really is a good thing we chose the right side to fight along isn't it… Chief Representative Seiran?"

"Yes… but we aren't with the Alliance, we are with OZ, and their backers in Romefeller." Unato looked at Farkill who nodded.

"Durandal was courageous but the only thing that needs to happen for the ZAFT forces to crumble is for that ship he's on to be taken out by a stray missile or beam…" Valder smirked.

Xxx

Shinn fired "Damn it! These bastards… I'm coming for every one of you!" he roared as he drew the beam boomerang from the one shoulder and threw it the beam activating and ripping through two Windam's

Lunamaria roared as she fired on the Windam's with the beam rifle of the Impulse shooting them down one by one when an alarm blared in her suit she turned to see a mobile armor firing on her _"Oh crap!"_

Shinn dove in front of her and activated the anti-beam shield of the destiny covering her "Pay attention Luna, when you're flying you've got to pay attention to below as well!"

Sting landed his X-1 Destroy and opened fire with the arms before launching them after the mobile suits "Take this!"

Rey flew over "Shinn, we've got to do something about them!"

"Leave the middle one to me!" Wufei roared as he charged past a Mobile Armor opened fire on him before he launched the dragon like head at it it's jaw's spread wide the Gundanium carved into the lightly armored mobile armor with ease shredding the suit before it blew up in a hellish fireball.

"You cant be serious Wufei, it took all of us to take one down last time!" Heine yelled.

Wufei glared "Nataku, lend me your strength once again…" he charged rolling through the beams of the center suit.

Shinn blocked a series of beams from the right suit as it streaked towards them "DAMN IT!" he roared as the cockpit shined a bright gold around him his eyes glowed an angry red as the ZERO system activated "I'm getting rid of them all!" he held the anti ship sword high above the Destiny's head "Anyone that fight's is my enemy!" Shinn roared as he remembered Heero's battle at Luxembourg.

Windam's and mobile armors closed in on the Destiny firing like mad only to be cut down in the bloody swath Shinn left in his wake nothing survived the onslaught that the Destiny brought down upon them.

Shinn felt at ease as he saw the attacks coming again before he started to see it the screaming faces of the people he was massacring _"What… was that… the man…" _ he brought the anti ship sword down through the Windam cutting it in half.

"_I must…"_ Shinn froze as he saw the Impulse getting shot throught he cockpit he spun and charged directly at the Impulse.

Lunamaria watched in horror as Shinn raised the anti-ship sword "SHINN!" she closed her eyes but the blow never came when she opened them the Destiny had spun and parried a shot with the flat edge of the blade the sword shattered.

"Are you alright Luna?" Shinn asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Shinn…" Lunamaria looked at him.

"I promised I'd protect you, and with this suit, I will be a loser and change the course of history." He glared _"thank you Destiny… or what your system is calling you… Epyon… what…"_ he blinked as a display showed on the screen _"Another… in the skirt armor…" _he activated the system and the skirt armor separated and the a handle attached to a cord ejected"I see, thank you Treize…"he withdrew the weapon "And now… let's finish this…" he activated the beam sword the massive acid green blade and charged the Destroy.

Wufei turned and looked as the Destiny activated it's wings pouring even more power into the blade _"Treize, you created a suit that embodies honorable combat disregarding long range combat, it has a beam cannon and can use a beam rifle… but it excels in close quarters. A suit equipped with a system that can if used properly change the course of history."_

"Look what you've done to the world, you're responsible!" Shinn roared as he closed the left hand glowed a bright white as he grasped the head of the Destroy the head blew up before he grasped the massive blade with both hands and brought it downward through the first Destroy cutting it in half with the same blade that had cut it's bloody swath through Luxembourg now cut its way through Logos's forces.

Xxx

Talia looked on in awe "Shinn…"

"Shinn's on fire again captain!" Arthur cheered looking at her.

Durandal smiled "Treize really out did himself… I don't remember that weapon on the schematic though…"

"I recognize it… it's the same blade from the Epyon…" A commander smirked as Durandal and Talia looked at him.

"So that boy's the pilot now…" his eye glowed almost in the darkened bridge as he spoke "The pilot of that suit…" Leons Graves smiled "Today is a bad day for business for Logos… with that legendary suit on the field…"

Talia blinked "What do you mean?"

Leons laughed "Treize outdid himself alright… he designed two suits…" he smirked "It's armor may have changed but that suit… is the Epyon."

Durandal turned to watch again "The Epyon…"

"That system… it's a vicious one… once a pilot's learned to control it, he's unmatched by normal pilots… he's in a whole other league. I remember something I saw when it back hacked the Testament. It's designer Treize… he was working on it and its sister… two suits that embody his beliefs, the Epyon which embodies his love of duels and honorable combat, and it's sister, Aquarius which embodies his disdain for Mobile Dolls and the dehumanization of war, the Epyon was to fight alongside it but it was never completed…"

Talia looked at the suit _"A sister… the brother pilots the suit that was meant to fight along with its sister unit… Treize really is cunning… to leave such as subtitle hint for Shinn to find…"_

Xxx

Lunamaria watched then blinked before charging the defense forces "I'm clearing a path, Henie follow me!" she drew the beam saber of the Impulse.

"Rodger that!" Henie smiled as he drew the beam blade of the GOUF and charged into the fray with the Impulse carving through the suits.

Rey blocked an attack as he activated the double ended beam saber of the Legend and charged the X-1 Destroy that had landed near the one that Shinn had destroyed "Your time is now at hand!"he drove the beam saber down through the head and into the cockpit of the suit and pulled it out the front of the suit sending it up in a hellish explosion.

Wufei smiled "It's your turn…" his voice was cold and filled with hatred.

Sting's eyes went wide as Wufei's voice echoed in his headset "WHO THE HELL!"

"Die… for the innocent people you have killed." Sting activated the Scylla beam cannons just as Wufei ducked under them and launched the right arm's dragon head at the cockpit tearing the hatch open.

Sting watched in horror as the acid green eyes of the Altron appeared through the smoke and flames before the head of the dragon penetrated into the cockpit killing him as the suit blew up around him.

Xxx

"Unit one Destroyed…" the communications officer yelled up to the Logos members and senior commanders watching.

Alwin sighed "Djibril… Perhaps we should think…" he stopped as he turned around to see that he wasn't there.

"Djibril…" the others turned.

"What!" The other members looked and realized he had gone.

Xxx

"How could things go so wrong!" Djibril glared as he took his seat in the OMNI sub.

"Sir, what's our course?" the captain asked.

"Set course for the Orb Union, I'm going to get in touch with Romefeller, perhaps we can turn the tide with their strength…"

Xxx

"Message from the Liwad Team, the enemy headquarters is flying a white flag!" The operator looked over "The enemy forces have lost the will to fight!"

Durandal nodded "Please confirm that."

"Yes sir!" The operator yelled.

"Don't let your guard down, don't stop until all enemy units have ceased fire!" Leons ordered.

Xxx

Treize smiled as he watched the white flag flying over the base "The final piece has been placed, inform the forces… we assemble for launch in a week…" the report of the Logos members that were captured didn't include Djibril "We'll link up with Captain Gladys at Orb…"

"What makes you so sure he fled to Orb?" Murrue looked at him.

"With that many suits and an orbital fleet over the location on the only exit route… it's suicide to run to space, he fled by submarine, and the last country on the planet that will have him… is Orb." Treize turned and left the bridge.

Xxx

Shinn turned and flew back towards the Minerva _"Epyon… with your strength I will end this, for the people I lost… Stella… Mayu… what… this again…"_ he watched as the scene unfolded in front of him _"Stop… I don't want to see this anymore… it can't be real…"_ another image appeared on the screen _"OZ-14 MS Aquarius…_" an image appeared next to it _"OZ – 13 MS Epyon… what are you trying to say Epyon… that you and I are the same… I'll fight alongside you then…"_

Xxx

Mayu looked up at her machine _"Aquarius…"_ the cobalt blue grey and gold of the machine, the massive jamming pods mounted on the shoulders of the suit giving it the capability to cause mobile dolls recognition systems to malfunction leaving them completely vulnerable. _"With your help, I will take both my home and my older brother back from the people that took them from me." _The Aquarius's eyes flickered to life and Mayu smiled.

Xxxxxx

Another chapter has ran its course RIP Sting. And yes the DOM Troopers how the hell could we forget that lovely trio of awesome!

"Because you'd forgotten that the DOM was even created…" Athrun rubbed his wrist "Did you really have to dislocate my arm in two places?"

"Quit whining Zala you even got some piloting action…" Yzak glared from the couch.

"Athrun there you are… what's wrong with your…" Cagalli narrowed her eyes then shifted her gaze to Ald.

Now Cagalli… *Shudder*

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF… YOU HURT ATHRUN AGAIN!" Cagalli roared as she dove for Ald!

Ha ha!... *Ald run's out the door*

"GET BACK HERE!" Cagalli starts running after him but realizes she's going nowhere when she looks back to see Athrun holding her by the top of her pants "YOU…" her face went scarlet.

*CRASH!*

Athrun and Cagalli blinked as they realized where Ald had ran "He ran…"

"Yep… too fast and right into the closet at the end of the hall…" Athrun started to laugh.

Hilda Harken sighed "Honestly…" she turned to the computer "See you next time…" she shut the lid.


	16. Chapter 16

Hay Guys here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

So, I was thinking it's time I update, and what better day to do it on than my B-Day to bring the Orb invasion to you! As always please read and review... Enjoy…

"Did you say B-Day Ald?" Dearka grinned at him "Last I checked you turned twenty one…"

Yeah… huh *blink*

"DRINKING CONTEST!" Dearka bellowed at the top of his lungs as he forced a shot glass into Ald's hand.

xxxxxx

Ch. 16

Shinn tossed and turned in his sleep as his dreams showed him the battles before he snapped upright when Rey shook him awake "Shinn…" he shook him again "SHINN!"

"Rey…" Shinn was shaking.

"It was just a nightmare… you alright?" Rey asked as he walked back towards his own bunk.

"Yeah…" Shinn put his head in his hands as he sat there before blinking as he felt something tossed onto his head. He looked up and Rey had tossed a towel over his head and was holding a bottle of water for him to take.

"Thanks man…" Shinn said as he pulled the towel off of his head the dim lights of the room barely illuminating the space, he wiped his face then took a drink of the water. He sat there silent for a second "I killed Athrun, Rey… and Trowa and Meyrin…"

"They were enemies, they were betraying us Shinn…" Rey spoke calmly causing Shinn to look up at him from his bunk "We had no choice."

Shinn glared at him "You think I don't know that? I know it couldn't be helped! It's just…"

"That was your nightmare, wasn't it…" Rey glared at him.

Shinn looked at him again as he turned to go back to his bunk.

"I should have done it… you're far too kindhearted…" Rey climbed into his bunk and pulled the sheets up over his shoulders "and that's a weakness, you won't be able to protect anything because of it…"

Shinn sighed and looked at the clock _"0500… it's early still… but…"_ he climbed out of his bunk "I'm going to work on the targeting alignment in the Destiny…"

"Don't forget we're expected to be attending the meeting with the captain at 0800." Rey said as he shut his eyes.

"Yeah…" Shinn quickly got dressed and made his way out towards the hangar _"What's…"_

"Woah…" Shinn bumped into someone as he rounded the corner for the hanger.

"Well… if it isn't the pilot…" the man's voice spoke.

Shinn looked up into the face of Leons Graves "Excuse me sir…"

"You're the pilot of the Destiny… or rather the Epyon right?" Leons looked at him "going to do maintenance?"

Shinn nodded "Yeah but who are…"

"Leons Graves…" Leons smiled at him and nodded into the hangar "want a hand?"

Shinn nodded as Leons lead the way into the hangar _"Leons Graves… that name…"_ "Sir… weren't you the pilot of the…"

"The Testament, the suit that fought against the Epyon in the battle of Jachin Due." Leons smiled as he and Shinn got onto the lift up to the catwalk.

"You fought against Zechs Merquise… to a draw…" Shinn blinked.

As Leons waited for Shinn to enter the cockpit Leons smiled "His actual name is Milliardo Peacecraft, but yes…"

Shinn sat down and pulled the keyboard in front of him "How did you go up against the Epyon if it had the ZERO system?"

"I damaged it… the Mirage Colloid Virus spreader in the Testament attacked the ZERO system, it really impressed me at the power of the ZERO system… it back hacked the Testament in the process it showed me parts of Zechs's past…" Leons smirked as he took a seat in the entrance to the cockpit.

Shinn looked up at him "His past?"

"Yeah, and the other pilots who've piloted this machine… Treize Kushrenada, Heero Yuy… it even showed me the plan they had for the battle…" Leons laughed "They really were…"

"What did it show you on the battle of Orb?" Shinn asked looking at Leons.

Leons looked at him "The battle of Orb…" he thought for a second "Not much… there were things from between day one and two Zechs talking with his little sister, the second day the Freedom, Justice, and Wing Zero engaged the Alliance's machines… the duel resulted in civilian casualties… the last thing Epyon showed me was something that took place between the second battle and the Preventers escape from Orb."

Shinn looked at Leons "What was it…"

"Zechs walked into the flight room aboard the ship where he found Wufei ready to kill the three pilots of those machines each sporting a well placed bruise from what looked like a punch, they were planning the assassinations of Muruta Azrail and Patrick Zala. I found that out during our final match at Jachin Due… mind if I see the schematic for this suit?" Leons asked looking at Shinn who looked like he just got slapped in the face. "You alright kid?"

Shinn blinked "Yeah…" he pulled up the image on the right monitor in the cockpit "This is the schematic for the Destiny."

Leons smirked "Close… the armor is restricting it…" he looked at the frame "Without a doubt… it's the same as the Epyon, the design of the armor is preventing it from transforming into its 'Dragon' mode"

Shinn blinked "Dragon mode?"

"Yeah… the Epyon could transform into a high speed mobile armor that looked something along the lines of a twin headed dragon, instead of that beam shield it had a anti beam coated shield with a heat whip… it truly is something else, easily went toe to toe with our latest models and in some cases outperformed them…" Leons looked at Shinn.

Shinn nodded "So what would need to be removed?"

"Everything… the armor's completely different on the exterior, from the looks of this the armor is even thinner than the Epyon's probably to make up for the lack of the flight mode to retain the speed advantage to close with an opponent…" Leons looked at the schematic.

Shinn blinked "So it's basically an upgraded version of the Epyon, except for the exterior armor?"

"Yeah, though I don't remember that palm cannon… or those wings of light from the battle." Leons smiled at Shinn "Well, take it easy…"

Shinn nodded as Leons got up and started out of the cockpit "Don't forget you have to be ready for that ceremony the Chairman's holding…"

"Yeah…" Shinn looked up "What's it for anyway?" he blinked.

Leons smirked "You'll see…"

Xxx

"Preparations are complete for return warp mam." Catherine smiled as she looked down at Noin from her seat on the bridge of the Dominion.

"Alright, radio the rest of the forces, we're in the final stages of preparations any non combatants are to disembark." Noin looked up at her.

"Rodger that all non combatants please disembark." Catherine ordered.

Xxx

"For their distinguished service in the battle of Heavens base, we award Shinn Asuka, and Wufei Chang the order of the Nebula!" the senior commander's wearing the purple and black uniforms of the highest ranking members of the ZAFT Forces pinned the gold medals on their uniforms. The senior commander smiled at Shinn "That's the second one for you, outstanding!" he extended his hand and Shinn took the handshake.

"Thank you sir." Shinn smiled in return.

"And in addition, these are for Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka." Chairman Durandal walked forward holding two small white boxes and held them out for the two to take.

Shinn's eyes went wide as he saw the silver and gold wing shaped FAITH Medal in each box "Mr. Chairman…" he gasped.

"Is there a problem?" Durandal asked looking at Shinn.

"No sir. No problem at all… it's just…" Shinn looked at Rey.

"These are merely an acknowledgement of how much we rely on your strength. They're a vote of confidence, my hope is that the two of you will wear them with pride, that you will continue to use your strength, and that you will not betray my faith in you." Durandal smiled at the two of them.

"I'm honored sir, I will do my best." Rey replied catching Shinn off guard.

"Me too… I mean, I'll give my best sir!" Shinn straightened up as the two of them took the boxes as the senior commanders applauded them.

While the ceremony winded down Wufei, Lunamaria, Shinn, Rey, and Heine saluted Talia before making their exit.

Talia smiled at them "Congratulations Shinn…"

"Thanks mam…" Shinn smiled and turned to leave.

Durandal leaned over to her "It worries me when you give me the silent treatment… Talia…"

"I have to go as well…" Talia gave him a cold glare and started out the door.

Durandal followed her "I was sure you would have something to say, about my decision to make Shinn and Rey new members of FAITH."

"Well… it's too late for that now." Talia glared at him again as they kept walking down the hall towards the elevators. "There are several things I want to say but this is no time for careless words so I'll keep quiet, if you won't listen to me then please just leave me alone."

Durandal sighed "I'm not listing to you… come on…"

Talia looked at him "That whole affair with Athrun Zala, Trowa Barton, and Meyrin Hawke… I'm still not satisfied with what happened."

Shinn and Lunamaria looked towards the hall where Talia's voice came from Rey pointed towards the stairs as the group of pilots made their way around the corner just as Talia and Durandal approached.

"I understand how you feel but…" Durandal sighed.

"Mr. Chairman!" a black coat officer ran over.

"What is it…" he turned to see the black coat out of breath.

"We know where lord Djibril is sir!" The officer smiled.

Wufei and the pilots stopped cold on the stairs when they heard Djibril's name the only Logos member to escape "So where did he run and hide I wonder…" Wufei looked at Henie.

The voice echoed down into the stairs "We just received word from Carpentaria sir!"

"From Carpentaria? Well… where is Djibril?" Durandal's voice asked.

"Orb sir!" The black coat handed him the report.

Shinn's eyes went wide as Wufei smiled "let's move…" Wufei walked down the stairs at a quicker pace Rey and Henie following him.

Xxx

"So he's in Orb…" Treize smiled as he moved the piece "It was the most likely move, however there was still the possibility of an unknown factor…"

"Yeah… we lost track of Sven's unit, the last transmission was sent from space so…" Zechs looked at Treize from across the board "There are a lot of variables in play here Treize…"

Treize nodded "Yes… however, the direction he was heading wasn't for a rendezvous point… it's most likely that his unit is the one going after the D.S.S.D. research station as such it will be a few days…"

"So the operation plans go ahead as planned then?" Zechs looked at Treize.

Treize smiled "ZAFT is deploying their Carpentaria base forces from the south if Onogoro island… so ours will deploy from the north east and sail to the south west…"

Zechs looked up at the screen where the image of the small island and the mass drive complex was at Kaguya "So we're going to capture the military facilities and the mass driver…"

"In this case we're going to stand in direct opposition to ZAFT, I have a feeling that they will want to deal with them once and for all so the reason we're deploying as such is that after we recapture the headquarters we're directly between ZAFT and the main island." Treize smiled as the ESUN's forces placed to guard the main island of the Orb Union.

Xxx

"No matter what, we insist that they hand him over to us. Given his role in the Heavens Base battle, as well as the evidence we have already obtained, his guilt is beyond question." Durandal looked at the senior officers in front of him in the base commanders office at Gibraltar. "For them to give this man sanctuary, is absolutely unacceptable."

The senior officers broke into a murmur "A fleet has already been dispatched from Carpentaria in response to our request. But we're also taking emergency precautions just in case, the Minerva is to head out immediately and join the fleet."

Talia blinked and looked at him "Our ship sir we're to join them from here?"

The base commander nodded "We won't be able to negotiate with them, not unless they see we mean business. You should get there in plenty of time."

"I realize your crew must be exhausted after fighting consecutive battles, but I'm counting on you Captain Gladys…" Durandal smiled at her.

Talia glared as Durandal continued "Not only does Orb pride itself on its military technology, but because of its mass drive it also has a route to space and that is what has me concerned." He looked at the officers as they broke into a murmur "Should Djibril take Orb's military strength and link up with the Alliance forces based on the moon, there's a real possibility the plant homeland could find itself in danger again. Or have you forgotten he is the leader of Blue Cosmos and a rabid anti coordinator!"

Talia looked at Durandal "Are you suggesting Orb will help him?"  
"He is in Orb even as we speak. It's inconceivable that Orb is the only country that doesn't know we're looking for him." Durandal looked at Talia before he stood "Until the Junius seven incident we considered Orb to be a friendly nation…" He walked towards the window looking out at the bright morning "we were close to it... then their chief representative was assassinated… now I can't help but feel... disappointed." he turned and looked back at them from the window "Never the less we have no intention of backing away from this situation. Logos has gotten away with its machinations for far too long! It's time that man was brought to justice!" the officers saluted Durandal as he smiled at them.

"Yes sir!" they all replied in unison.

Talia was the first to make her way out of the meeting heading for the Minerva _"Treize was right… but are they ready for it to be this soon…"_

Xxx

"Well anyone with a brain in his head can see what kind of little game Durandal is playing here…" Djibril smiled at Unato.

"Right…" Unato smiled.

"You know if he were to take over this world, there would be no place for people like you…" Djibril smiled at Unato "Well, not to worry, we'll be launching our counterattack soon enough…" he looked over at the third man wearing the white lab coat enjoying tea with them "He will return to space shortly, then when I follow him, the requiem will begin to play… and everything will end."

Dr. Berg smiled "Those foolish students of mine built a flaw into their cannon… but not ours." He looked at Djibril "Super weapons really aren't my style but one that can destroy everything it wants to from one location… earth, or space… that is truly all that we need."

Unato looked at him "The Requiem…"

"You're an intelligent man, and if you wish to be amongst the victorious survivors, then you know what is required of you… Unato Ema…" Djibril smiled at Unato.

Unato looked over at Valder "Are the preparations complete?"

Farkill smiled "The Grand Shario is awaiting our arrival as we speak."

Xxx

Durandal read the official response again _'The man known as Lord Djibril has not taken refuge within our nation, your claims as such are an insult, if you do not withdraw your fleet immediately we will take this as hostile action towards our nation and shall attack.' "Do they really take us as such fools…"_ he stood "It appears we now have no alternative, I see no reason to let this little game continue any longer, if they insist on responding to our concerns with such blatant lies, then in the name of justice and for the sake of peace for all, I will take action! Drag Lord Djibril out of Orb!" Durandal ordered.

"Yes sir!" the senior officers replied.

Xxx

"Operation Fury is now underway!" the communications officer of the flagship of the fleet from Carpentaria's voice echoed through the ZAFT fleet. "Upgrade to condition red, upgrade to condition red! Target locations are confirmed, the Seiran Estate on the main island, the defense headquarters, and the Orb government."

The commander of the forces came onto the line as the pilots readied their attack "Although Lord Djibril is our target, don't hold back against the Orb government either, they're Logos supporters, either capture or eliminate the target as soon as possible! Try to keep civilian casualties and damage to the cities to a minimum."

Xxx

"Detecting mobile suit launches from ZAFT ships!" Miriallia yelled as the Archangel, Dominion, and Eternal prepared to warp out.

"What, already!" Murrue looked up at her "Contact Treize the invasion's started!"

Xxx

"Colonel Soga! The enemy attack is under way, why don't we have any orders yet sir!" an officer looked at him "And the evacuation?"

"Keep trying to reach the government, what is Seiran waiting for?" the colonel grit his teeth.

The door opened and Ghina Sahaku walked into the room "Deploy the mobile doll forces, let's show them that we are not to be trifled with."

He took a seat at the table with the rest of the high ranking officers of Orb "Understood, commence the counterattack!" Colonel Soga ordered.

"First and second escort fleets set sail immediately, deploy mobile dolls!" the controller ordered as he watched on screen as the Virgo II's flickered to life along with the M1 Astray's and the Murasame's "Teams one through four defend the Izanagi coast! Mobile doll forces intercept the incoming ZAFT mobile suit forces." The controllers took up their posts as they started entering the enemy suits data.

Xxx

Erica stopped in front of a sealed hangar "In the hopes of a day that this door never need be opened…" she looked at Cagalli.

"What are you talking about… shouldn't we be getting ready to…" Cagalli stopped as she saw the other pilots making their way over.

"What kind of a leader expects us to go to battle if she won't join us on the front lines?" Athrun smiled at her "When I heard from Nicol… I just had to see it for myself…"

"Athrun…" Cagalli blinked at him as Erica plugged in a small drive.

"Here it is… the legacy of Lord Uzumi sealed away until now…" Erica walked over and activated the lights in the hangar. As the lights hit the machine the pilots were blinded momentarily the machine a brilliant gold.

"A golden mobile suit…" Duo whistled "You weren't kidding Nicol…"

"It's a special coating I developed… an anti beam reflective coating. Even the twin buster rifle is no match for it…" Nicol smiled as he looked at Heero.

"_Cagalli." _Uzumi's voice echoed through the hangar.

The pilots froze "Father…" Cagalli's eyes went wide as the speech continued _"Should the day come when you have need of additional power, consider this gift my answer to that need. There are many things I wasn't able to teach you myself, but if you have an open heart, you can learn anything you'll ever need from those around you, from those who love and support you. Therefore, I can only give you now what you see before you. Power is whatever one makes of it… Foolish are those who hope for it in excess, yet equally foolish are those who resent it with no reason, think of it as a sword for protection. If you need this now, then take it. If it will help you walk the right path, it is yours."_

"Father…" Tears started to slip down Cagalli's cheeks as she collapsed to her knees.

"_However, I had hoped that the day would never come when this door would be opened… if it has been opened then these words may be in vain… but my dear Cagalli, I wish you a long and happy life."_

"Father… Father!" Cagalli's tears slipped down and hit the cold steel floor of the hanger as the pilots saluted as the message ended each had tears running down their faces as Uzumi's last words finished.

"Cagalli… will you pilot the Akatsuki?" Treize asked as he walked over and held a hand out to help her to her feet.

"The Akatsuki…" she looked up at the machine as she was helped to her feet.

"Your father was a very perceptive man… he knew well in advance that the peace would not last…" Treize looked at the machine "The Rouge is outdated and outclassed by most of the other Gundam's so I believe it would be best for you to lead them with this…"

"Yes…" Cagalli smiled at the golden Gundam and started forward "all pilots to their machines, give the signal to Colonel Zechs and Captain Hartman."

"As you wish, Chief Representative Attha." Treize smiled at her as he turned to the pilots "All pilots to your machines, Operation Phoenix's final stage is about to commence."

Xxx

Zechs smiled as the warships came out of warp off of the coast of the Orb Union "Alright, it's time we finish this…" he smiled as Treize entered the bridge.

The officers saluted Treize as he took his seat in the bridge of the carrier "All forces prepare to launch mobile suit teams, when we're within range launch the Akatsuki first to declare our intentions and our reasons for this battle, after that see to it that the Gundam's are the next suits to launch." Treize spoke calmly as he looked out the bridge window at the battle raging just beyond the range of their guns.

Xxx

"Sir, we have an unknown fleet amassing to the north east!" the radar operator yelled to the ZAFT forces commander.

"An Orb fleet!" his eyes went wide.

"No sir, the warships classes are unknown except for two sir! Two Archangel Class warships!" the radar operator yelled as the approaching fleet was brought on screen two flagships of the preventers branch's at the lead followed by the massive ESUN fleet "Detecting what looks like a mobile suit carrier five battleships… three cruisers, twenty destroyers, and sonar's picking up another ten submarines two of which are large enough to be mobile suit transport subs!"

"Good lord… Orb's been hiding their true strength…" the commander's eyes widened in horror "How long until the Minerva's supposed to arrive!"

"It's last transmission was that it should be here within the hour sir!" the communications officer yelled over.

"Damn… against Orb's mobile doll's and their defense forces we were barely able to make a dent, but with this can one ship turn the tide of this battle…" the commander glared at the two warships at the lead of the fleet.

Xxx

"Where the hell did they come from!" Ghina Sahaku roared as he glared at the radar screen and the image coming from the north eastern side of the island.

"They just appeared sir, it looks like they're from the ESUN!" a radar operator yelled down.  
Ghina's eyes narrowed "Until they make their intentions clear they are to be determined as hostile, deploy mobile doll forces to intercept them!"

Xxx

"Alright Cagalli, it's all you now…" Miriallia smiled as she flipped the communications control over to Cagalli.

"Thanks Miriallia…" Cagalli smiled at her "Cagalli Yula Attha, Akatsuki, Taking off!" she yelled as the Akatsuki launched out of the Archangel's hangar and flew forward of the fleet.

Cagalli took a breath _"Alright… this is for Orb…"_ she flipped the switch activating all channels open.

Xxx

"What's that!" Ghina shot up from his seat looking at the suit as it slowed in front of the fleet.

"Sir that suit is broadcasting a message!"the communications officer yelled down to the senior commanders.

"Put it on an open channel!" a general yelled up.

"_This is the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, Cagalli Yula Attha. Defense headquarters, do you copy?" _Cagalli asked as she appeared on screen the room broke out into a murmur _"Some of you may have doubts as to my sudden return, that I am alive even…"_

"SHE LIVED!" Ghina's eyes were wide and before he knew it he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"_So you recognize me as Cagalli Yula Attha the Chief Representative of the Orb Union?"_ Cagalli asked.

The senior commanders glared at Ghina who took a step backwards "Yes, without a doubt your highness! There's no doubt in my mind who you are!"

"_Then I use my authority to issue the following order! Soldiers, for the crime of treason I want you to arrest and restrain Ghina Sahaku, and Unato Ema Seiran!"_

"Under those orders, we're taking you into custody!" Colonel Soga glared at Ghina Sahaku as he turned to run.

Ghina made to pull a handgun but had it kicked out of his hand before three soldiers tackled him "He is restrained mam, awaiting your orders." Soga smiled at Cagalli.

"_Get Ghina to cough up Djibril's whereabouts, track down Unato Ema, and the OZ Prize forces." _Cagalli smiled at them _"Orb forces as of this moment, I am taking command! Is that clear!"_

The senior officers saluted "Yes mam!"

"_Disable the mobile doll forces and send them back to their hangars."_ Cagalli ordered.

The controllers started working "What in the hell's going on they aren't responding to our commands!" a controller yelled from his seat.

"What!" Soga glared "It must be that damn Dr. Berg, Prize has control now!"

Xxx

"Well… it seems we'll get a chance to test it out after all…" Zechs looked at Treize who nodded.

"Launch the Aquarius." Treize ordered.

"Rodger that, Ensign Mayu Asuka you're clear to launch!" the controller spoke calmly as the dark cobalt blue and grey Aquarius appeared on the screen as it was raised into launch position on the carrier's flight deck.

Xxx

"Rodger that, Ensign Mayu Asuka, Aquarius launching!" Mayu was pulled back into her seat as the Aquarius launched followed quickly by the other Gundam's as the Akatsuki lead them into battle.

Xxx

"The Doze team has taken heavy damage they're falling back!" the controller yelled over to the ZAFT forces commander.

Another controller looked over "We're being pushed back in coastal area twelve!"

"What in the world is going on here… the second that fleet showed up they started fighting harder! Send in another couple of teams of GOUF's." the commander ordered.

"Sir, Minerva at eight O'clock sir! Distance twenty!" the radar operator yelled over.

"About damn time…" the commander glared.

Xxx

"Anything on Djibril?" Shinn asked looking at the explosions on the screen in the prep room.

"It seems they haven't found him yet, Orb's putting up quite a fight…" Wufei scrolled through the information.

"There's no need for all of us to sortie, Rey and I will go…" Wufei started away.

"No… I'll go!" Shinn got up from the back of the couch he was leaning against and made his way to the lift.

Lunamaria gasped "But Shinn…"

"Yeah you're from Orb don't push yourself…" Heine looked at him.

"No, I said I'm going!" Shinn walked calmly into the lift "Coming Wufei?"

Wufei made his way into the lift and the door shut "You know…"

"If anyone's going to destroy Orb, it's gonna be me." Shinn looked at Wufei.

Wufei nodded "Don't let your guard down…"

Xxx

As the Destiny launched Talia's eyes widened "What it's Shinn! But why did he go out with Wufei!"

Arthur looked over at Talia "Mam…"

Rey appeared on the screen "It was his decision mam…" he looked at Talia.

"But still…" Talia looked up at Rey.

"Shinn made that decision made that decision on his authority as a FAITH member, and I approved it on the same basis. I hope that explains everything captain." Rey looked at her.

Talia nodded as the line closed "Arthur get in contact with the fleet commander."

Xxx

"Cagalli be careful, ZAFT has some reinforcements!" Mayu narrowed her eyes at the closing suits _"Wufei, Shinn…"_ "I need time to charge the jamming pods to their full strength, Cagalli can you cover me?"

"I will, Heero, Wufei is closing on my position I could use some help covering Mayu!" Cagalli rolled the Akatsuki before charging the Destiny.

Xxx

An alarm blared in Shinn's suit as he looked to see the Akatsuki closing at high speed and opening fire on him "WHAT IN THE!" he blocked the shots from its beam rifle on the anti beam shield of the Destiny.

Wufei and Shinn rolled back "What in the hell is that thing!" Wufei glared at the suit

Xxx

"Thank you for coming all this way, Captain Gladys…" The ZAFT forces commander appeared on the screen in the bridge of the Minerva.

"Not at all, now what about the target?" Talia asked "Have we been able to apprehend him?"

"Not yet… the Orb forces are putting up heavy resistance and have had a massive fleet bearing down on us from the north east, amongst them are two Archangel class warships."

Talia blinked "Two Archangel class, are you sure?"

"Yes, I guess they don't plan on going down without a fight…" The Commander looked at her.

Talia looked down at Arthur as the Commander continued "The Minerva will take position on our left flank and support the Clete team…"

Talia looked back up at him "Rodger that…" she watched as he saluted and the line shut.

"Well… it seems all of the pieces have come into play now haven't they Arthur?" Talia looked down at him and smiled.

"Port ten, reduce output, prepare for water landing!" Talia ordered as Arthur nodded and smiled "We may not be on the front lines, but remain alert maintain anti air surveillance."

"Yes mam!" the bridge crew chimed in unison.

Xxx

"Sorry Shinn… I can't let you through!" Cagalli opened fire on the Destiny with the high energy beam cannon.

xxx

Shinn grit his teeth "What the hell is this thing?" he took aim with his beam cannon and opened fire on the Akatsuki only to watch the beam get deflected directly back at him. "It deflected the beam!" he took aim with his beam rifle and fired a shot at the head only to watch it get shot off in a different direction without a scratch on the golden mobile suit.

Xxx

Cagalli smiled _"You've got to do better than that Shinn if you want to get past me…_" "Heero how long until you guys get here!"

Heero looked at her on the screen "The others are grouping up they'll cover us for the Eternal's decent, we'll be there soon hold out for a bit longer."

Cagalli glared at him "Fine, I don't know why you decided to launch with the Eternal but…"

"Its because there was a chance we would have had to engage ZAFT decent forces and the Eternal wouldn't have enough cover with the DOM Troopers in a decent pod with the rest of our decent forces…" Heero was cut off when Cagalli closed the line.

Xxx

Shinn glared "Fine then!" he activated the energy sword as he drew it from the skirt armor he activated the massive green blade the wings of light activated at the same time as he charged.

Xxx

Cagalli's eyes widened "That sword…"

"Lady Cagalli!" A voice roared as she looked a squadron Murasame's closed firing on the Destiny giving her cover.

Xxx

Shinn glared as he rolled through the shots dodging the first machine "These things are no match for me!" he brought the blade through the second machine and rolled bringing it across the third.

Wufei launched the dragons at the Murasame's "Weaklings like you shouldn't come out to fight!" he ripped the legs off of one of the suits causing it to plummet into the seat with the lack of its thrusters before the other arm's head rammed right through the cockpit of the Murasame.

Xxx

Cagalli glared at the Destiny _"Shinn…"_ she drew the double ended beam saber and charged the Destiny.

Xxx

"Shinn, heads up, their leader's pissed now I think." Wufei rolled through shots from the Murasame's "Take it down while I handle these guys…"

Shinn charged and clashed with the Akatsuki "It looks like you're their leader, though you don't really have the skill!"

"Little brat!" Cagalli's voice echoed in his helmet as she clashed with the Destiny again.

Xxx

"Checking enemy thermal patterns, two Vosgulov Class, Four Bahrenberg Class, Eight Izalco Class, and The Minerva!" the radar operator aboard the Dominion yelled over to Sally.

"Understood, Noin, inform Treize, and Murrue!" Sally yelled up to Noin.

"Rodger that…" Noin looked up at Catherine who was already sending the transmission.

Xxx

Cagalli was forced back as the Destiny cut through the shield of the Akatsuki with the high powered blade of the Epyon before throwing the beam boomerang on the left Shoulder at the suit _"It can't be her! It just can't!"_

Cagalli glared "Damn it Shinn! AHHH!" the beam boomerang cut the left arm of the Akatsuki off as alarms blared and she righted herself she watched to her horror Shinn was throwing the second leaving nowhere to run _"The ZERO System… no there's no time…"_ alarms blared as she watched her impending doom close.

Xxx

"Incoming objects from space mam!" the radar operator aboard the Minerva yelled down to Talia.

"What is it…" Talia asked.

"A mobile suit… no they're too fast it has to be a meteorite or something…" the radar operator checked his sensors again.

Xxx

"Alright, hay Duo do you remember that saying I told you?" Professor G appeared on their screens.

"Yeah… descend not as heroes of a massacre, but as gods of death!" Duo smiled as the Deathscythe Hell, Wing Zero, Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Duel, Blitz, Buster, Aegis, and the Eternal entered the atmosphere glowing as the hot gasses singed the surface of the suits.

"Our orders are clear, those who have laid eyes on a gundam, shall not live to tell about it." Trowa smiled as the suits broke the cloud cover.

"Yzak take the right!" Heero ordered.

"Got it!" Yzak replied

Heero took aim with the twin buster rifle on the boomerang that just sliced off the arm of the Akatsuki as Yzak targeted the Destiny's other boomerang.

They fired in unison at the same time the shots streaking past the Akatsuki vaporizing the two boomerangs in a hellish explosion.

"Sorry Shinn, I'm not letting you pick on my sister…" Kira drew both beam sabers of the Freedom and charged the Destiny.

"The Freedom but it can't be!" Shinn's eyes went wide.

xxx

Mayu smiled as the charge reached full power "Guys, get ready to enjoy one hell of a sight…" she pressed the switch activating the jamming pods a golden yellowish light erupted from them in a massive pulse as all of the mobile Dolls slowed one by one across the battlefield unable to lock onto a target.

"Nice work, Mayu…" Wufei smiled at her on the screen "for now, this is goodbye…"

"Yeah…" Mayu smiled at him "Take care, I don't want to have to save you…"

"It's supposed to go the other way around…" Wufei smirked as he charged the mobile dolls ripping into them one.

Mayu glared as she activated the heat whip in the right arm she charged into battle. "Kira, take the others and go after the mobile dolls and the ZAFT forces, leave Shinn to me!"

Kira blinked "Alright… don't push yourself, the Aquarius isn't heavily armed remember…"

"I have more than enough firepower…" Mayu raised the Dober Rifle and fired the high powered shot nailed the right shoulder of the Destiny.

Shinn grit his teeth as he felt the Destiny shudder and an alarm blared as he zoomed in on the suit that was closing his eyes went wide "The Aquarius…" the ZERO system activated as he charged the incoming suit.

Xxx

"Our ships moving out front, is that alright with you?" Talia asked looking at the ZAFT commander.

"Uhh… Of course…" he blinked as the line shut.

"Raise ship ten immediately, we are engaging the two Archangel class warships." Talia ordered as she smiled _"Alright Murrue, Noin, let's see what you have planned for getting us to switch sides…"_

"Launchers one and ten, load Despairs, aim Tristans and Isolde!" Arthur ordered "Target the Archangel!"

"Which one sir!" the combat controller looked at him.

"The Archangel, it's the white one!" Arthur glared at him.

Xxx

"Here comes the Minerva, ready?" Murrue looked around the bridge and then up to the screen "Alright Noin, you take the port side I'll take starboard…"

Noin nodded "Rodger that, let's hope Talia can put up with our little assault…"

Murrue nodded then looked down at Natarle "Alright…"

"Load all stern missile tubes with Wombats, arm Gottfried's and Valiant's target the Minerva's starboard side! Get the aim right, don't hit any major critical points that could do serious damage."

"Yes mam!" Chandra replied as he targeted the fire control systems on the guns and engines of the Minerva.

Xxx

Sally smiled "Whenever you're ready Natarle."

Natarle nodded on the screen "FIRE!" she ordered.

Xxx

"FIRE!" Arthur roared as the Minerva opened fire on the two warships a wall of missiles streaked towards them as they opened fire with their beam cannons and linear rifles on the Minerva.

Xxx

The combined fleets of Orb and the ESUN formed a wall of warships that the ZAFT commander could only watch as the ESUN's warships guns opened up on his fleet.

"Damn it…" the commander glared as more mobile suits from the massive carrier started launching.

"Sir there's a line coming in from the enemy forces!" the Communications officer yelled.

"Patch it through…" the ZAFT commander glared.

"Attention ZAFT forces, we wish that you would withdraw your forces we do not wish to mark this battle with your bloodshed." Treize appeared on the screen standing in the Orb Command center with Cagalli.

"We are currently looking for Lord Djibril and the traitors please withdraw your forces…" Cagalli asked.

The ZAFT commander glared "I will not be trifled with I only take orders from Chairman Durandal!" he signaled to the communications officer and the line was cut.

Xxx

Treize sighed "I had wished it wouldn't come to this…"

"We all do…" Cagalli looked over at the controllers "Signal for the ESUN forces to begin launching, engage the ZAFT fleet and drive them from our waters. Leave the Minerva to the Dominion and the Archangel!"

Xxx

"Launcher one, launcher two fire!" Arthur ordered as the ship shuddered again under the two warships assault on the Minerva.

"Target their engines, don't let them hit us Malik!" Talia ordered.

"Yes mam!" Malik said from the helm.

Rey appeared on the screen "Captain we need to recall Shinn."

"What?" Talia looked up at the screen.

"The situation has changed, it's unfavorable…" Rey spoke calmly.

"Then you or Lunamaria should go out and replace him!" Talia ordered.

Rey nodded "Of course we will sortie, but Shinn has to come in before that! His machine needs maintenance and resupply. If we want to win this those machines have to be destroyed."

Talia sighed "Very well… see to it, but make it fast." She looked at Rey as the line cut _"Perfect… now get off my ship you little spy."_

"Abby what's the situation like up at the front?" Talia looked up at the blond haired girl who had replaced Meyrin on the bridge "Have they secured the target yet?"

"Mam, no news yet, but there is a transmission from the enemy fleet…" Abby looked at Talia.

Talia glared "Patch it through."

Abby typed in the code and Murrue, and Noin appeared on the screen "Sorry for this Talia… beating the Minerva to a pulp and all… we'll make sure you get repairs after we're finished…" Noin smiled.

"Really funny Noin…" Talia glared at her "Why in the hell did Treize…"

"Are the spys off the ship yet?" Murrue asked.

Talia blinked "They're about to launch…"

"Get them off… we'll deal with the rest." Noin smiled as the line shut.

Abby looked down at Talia "Captain?"

"Order Heine to launch too, lacking Shinn we'll be at a disadvantage…" Talia looked at her.

Xxx

"What in the hell, I thought Leons said this thing was never built…" Shinn grit his teeth as he dodged another attack from the Aquarius's heat whip the red hot whip melting through the armor slightly on the right leg as it passed.

"Shinn, back to the ship!" Rey ordered.

"But, why?" Shinn asked "Not yet."

"That's an order, if you want to beat them you need to return now!"

Mayu slowed as the Destiny rolled and headed back for the ship "Shinn's retreating, Kira, Athrun gather our forces Rey and Heine should be launching to replace him if all went as planned."

"Rodger that, if he comes back out we'll leave Shinn to you." Athrun smiled at her on the screen "Kira you take Rey, I'll take Heine."

Xxx

"Section three, nothing to report…" a guard said with a smile as Djibril, Dr. Berg, and Farkill stood on the dock to the mass driver shuttle.

"It's time we get going…" Dr. Berg started down the walkway.

Farkill nodded "After you Lord Djibril…"

Xxx

"Destiny resupply complete, ready for launch!" Abby's voice echoed through the room as Shinn got up and ran for the hangar again.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria made to go after him but was held back by Heine she looked at him.

"No stay here Lunamaria…" Heine got up "you being out there will only cause Shinn to lose focus and with opponents like those machines, you cant let your guard down…" He nodded towards the screen where the Gundam's were slowly coming up on screen.

"But…" Lunamaria started.

Rey smiled at her "We'll keep an eye on him for you… don't worry about a thing…"

Rey made his way towards the lift to the hangar but Heine held back for a second "Don't worry… Shinn will be fine…"

"Why are they fighting against us… why is the ESUN…" Lunamaria looked at Heine.

"It doesn't help that Shinn, Rey and Wufei shot down Athrun and Trowa… knowing those pilots they're probably out for blood." Heine looked at the screen _"But why is the Heavyarms listed as amongst the enemy units it was destroyed… the Freedom… Justice…"_

"But…" Lunamaria collapsed into a seat "I don't want to see Shinn get hurt…"

"He wont… I have a hunch that the ESUN pulled the wool over our eyes on this one… the Heavyarms, Freedom, Wing Zero, even the Justice… all units that were supposedly destroyed are amongst the battle, there's a slim chance but I wouldn't put it past Treize for being that cunning…" Heine looked at her "I've got to go…"

Lunamaria looked at Heine as he ran into the lift waved then the door shut "You have no idea… how right you are Heine…" she mumbled to herself then looked at the enemy units listed _"Meyrin I truly hope you Trowa and Athrun made it…"_

Xxx

"Stay calm Shinn… If you let yourself be provoked and lose sight of yourself, you'll lose a battle that you should win." Rey's voice echoed in Shinn's helmet.

"They want you to lose control of yourself, you'll only be playing right into their hands…" Rey looked at Shinn who nodded.

"I understand." Shinn smiled at Rey.

"I'm glad to hear it, they're nothing but phantoms, it's time we sent them back to hell!" Rey smiled as Heine joined their line.

"When we get out there, we link up with Wufei and go after the suits that are holding the line." Rey spoke calmly.

"Yeah, i'm just curious as to what made the mobile dolls falter they aren't even attacking now…" Heine looked at them on the screen.

"The Aquarius…" Shinn looked at them "That blue one, it was developed alongside the Epyon, it's an anti mobile doll weapon, the jamming pods on its shoulders spread a virus that affects the targeting system of the mobile dolls, they cant acquire a target."

"Interesting…" Rey smiled "They anticipated the mobile doll forces and effectively cut Orb's forces in half."

Shinn nodded "Alright, let's do this, Destiny launching!" he said as the Destiny launched followed by the Legend, and then the GOUF Ignited.

Wufei rolled as he flew into the lead "Form up, we're going after them."

"Rodger that…" Rey replied as the Legend.

"The Wing Zero is mine, understand?" Wufei glared at them on their screens.

"Yeah but…" the line was terminated just as Shinn tried to respond.

"Shinn!" Heine yelled as he rolled below a shot fired at him "Holy hell is that the…"

Xxx

"Athrun, you take Heine, Kira take Rey, I'll take Wufei, and Mayu take Shinn." Heero ordered as the four Gundam's closed on the suits from the Minerva.

"Rodger that." They replied as Athrun fired the opening shot causing Heine to break off.

Heero drew the beam saber of the Wing Zero as Wufei launched the left dragon head at the Wing Zero he opened fire with a burst of the chain guns only to have it ram into the Wing Zero he punched the thrusters and flew above before diving on the Altron "Let's see what you've got Wufei!" he tried to cut the arm off but was parried by the beam trident.

Xxx

"_The Freedom, Kira Yamato, you killed Rau… it's time you pay for your actions!"_ he opened fire with the assault beam cannons mounted on the DRAGOON system. The Freedom dodged the shots before opening fire on the Legend again.

Shinn charged the Freedom to engage it as well "Die!" he drew the beam sword from the Epyon and activated it swinging it down clashing with the Freedom as the ZERO system activated.

Xxx

Mayu glared "No Shinn! You're not going to attack Orb, our homeland I wont let you!" she charged firing the Dober gun at the Destiny the large anti armor shells missed by inches as Shinn rolled and charged Mayu.

Shinn clashed with the Aquarius and glared "What in the hell is the point of all of this?" his voice echoed in her helmet.

"Know what you're fighting for, fighting just for its own sake is pointless, understand why you're so angry!" Mayu shouted back.

Shinn glared "Nataku!" he glared before activating the wings of light and the palm of the Destiny glowed a brilliant white as he clashed again with the Aquarius "What are you talking about, just shut up you stupid girl!"

"Shinn!" Mayu yelled as she activated the heat rod slapping the Epyon's beam saber out of the Destiny's hand.

"You don't know anything, you're nothing but a bunch of damned traitors!" Shinn flew back and grabbed the two beam boomerangs throwing them at the Aquarius.

Mayu glared and activated the other whip slapping them both out of the way with the activated heat whips before charging the Destiny again.

Xxx

The Minerva climbed as the Archangel and Dominion dove under water to avoid shots from the Minerva "Ascend twenty, we don't have any offensive options with them underwater!"

Talia glared as she felt the ship shudder "Damage report!"

"Mam we've lost the main engines we're unable to maintain flight!" The helmsman yelled "Brace for impact!"

Xxx

Murrue smiled as the Minerva did its emergency water landing "Inform the pilots, disable the Minerva entirely!"

"Aim valiant's target the ZAFT submarines!" Natarle ordered.

"Yes mam, targeting ZAFT fleet." Chandra replied.

Xxx

"Launch!" Farkill ordered as the mass driver activated the large private space shuttle with the OZ military symbol emblazoned on the tail rocketed forward down the mass driver accelerating it to escape velocity.

Xxx

"Commander, I believe we're at a disadvantage right now, you should fall back!" Talia looked at him on the screen.

"Are you serious!" the commander roared, "Do you have any idea of how that would look! We'd be letting Djibril slip through our fingers!"

"Yes but…" she stopped as the Commander looked away from the screen right before it went to static.

"We've lost signal from the flagship St. Helens!" The radar operator yelled over.

"Damn it…" Talia glared.

"Incoming warships they're targeting us!" the radar operator yelled again as ESUN warships closed on the Minerva.

"Do we have any power to the engines?" Talia looked down at the helmsman who shook his head.

"No mam, we have no power to any of our engines…" the helmsman looked horrified.

"Mam there's a transmission from the lead warship!" Abby yelled to her.

"Patch it through…" Talia looked up at the screen as Zechs appeared on the screen.

"It's good to see you again captain, I am requesting the Minerva's immediate surrender, you're out gunned and immobilized, it would be unwise to continue." Zechs looked at her.

Talia grit her teeth "And if we refuse?"

Zechs smiled "Then we will have no other choice than to sink you where you are."

"You would sink a fellow Preventer's warship?" Talia looked at him.

"If you are claiming to be a Preventers warship, then we have no reason to open fire, if you are with ZAFT then we demand your surrender." Zechs smiled at her.

The bridge crew looked uneasily at Talia "We are the Preventers taskforce warship Minerva, as of this moment we have no ties with the ZAFT Military and are working independent from their invasion fleet." Talia looked at Zechs who nodded.

Xxx

"DAMN IT DON'T LET THAT DAMN THING GET AWAY!" Duo and Nicol chased the shuttle down the mass driver at full speed unable to catch up they were firing not able to hit it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Duo roared as he fired the CIWS Vulcan cannons at the shuttle right as it just went out of range.

Xxx

Three white flairs fired above the Minerva and Rey glared as he realized "The Minerva it's surrounded!"

Shinn tunred to look "What in the!" he felt the Destiny shudder "Awww Shit!" the Aquarius had wrapped Its head whips around the Destiny's legs and flung it away.

Shinn quickly righted the Destiny "You little bitch!" he charged the Aquarius as it launched the whips at it again he grabbed the head of the suit with the hand of the destiny and the palm beam cannon erupted causing the head to explode

"Nataku!" Athrun's voice rang through their headsets as the Aquarius started to plummet towards the sea.

"Rey, Heine, we've got to get to Shinn!" Wufei ordered as he rolled and tried to get around the Wing Zero.

All of the ZAFT ships started to fall back "Shinn we've got to leave now!" Rey yelled.

Shinn started to turn but only came face to face with the Freedom and the Justice "What in the!" he felt the suit shudder as hit was hit by a wave of missiles he looked and the Heavyarms and Sandrock were closing off another escape route.

The Calamity Raider and Forbidden above all suits had locked onto the Destiny the Astray's below with the Tallgeese III and the Leo Custom. Shinn looked in all directions but all he saw were guns and drawn beam sabers pointed at him.

Wufei glared "Rey, take the left…"

"Sorry but we have to teach Shinn a lesson…" Heero's cold voice echoed in their suits as he came on screen "You have two choices, retreat like the rest or surrender."

"You bastards!" Shinn roared as he grasped the beam saber of the Epyon and charged.

Heero rolled and drew the beam saber of the Wing Zero cutting off the Destiny's arm at the elbow before bringing it across the head cutting it off kicking it back into the area where the other suits could take aim at it. "Finish him!" Heero ordered coldly as the suits opened fire with their beam cannons and missiles.

The Destiny was pummeled by the onslaught of the suits before Shinn knew it he was falling in a freefall towards the ocean when he saw the Aquarius launch its whips at the Destiny wrapping around the torso he blacked out.

Xxx

Sunset was quick to come to the battlefield as the Minerva was towed into port Talia and the crew were escorted off of the ship by the ESUN forces the Leo IV's or Grief's stood next to the Aeries and Taurus suits guarding the coastline and the warships each painted a drab green and black the warships around the Minerva each flying the ESUN's flag upon their mainmasts a deep emerald green flag with a globe encircled by five stars representing the five colony clusters.

Talia stepped forward when Treize smiled at her and saluted "Preventers warship Minerva reporting for duty sir."

"Acknowledged." Treize smiled at her then looked at the crew who was worried "As of this moment you are now full members of the Preventers Taskforce under the jurisdiction of your homeland, the PLANTS. Chairman Durandal has been misleading you, his intentions are to wipe out Logos as a ruse to unite the world under his leadership in a world dictatorship where everyone's role is decided for them." His voice echoed over the crowded dock "If any of you wish to not fight against that, you may leave, but the ESUN and its allied nations that are loyal to the Clyne Faction from the first Bloody Valentine conflict are going to stand against his planned dictatorship."

"Where's your proof!" a soldier yelled from the Minerva's ranks.

"A hand written research journal from Durandal's work prior to being the Chairman of the Plants." Treize held up the leather bound book "Copies of this shall be handed out to you upon request, if you want the proof it's before you."

The soldiers broke into a murmur before Talia turned to face them "Captain…" Vino looked at her "What we're doing is treason…"

"It's not treason if we're fighting under the orders from the PLANT's supreme council." Talia smiled at him as Ezalia Joule, Tad Elsman, Eileen Canaver, Yuri Amalfi, and Jane Hahnenfuss all made their way forward.

"We believe Chairman Durandal's 'Destiny' Plan is against the original intentions of the Plants first chairman Siegel Clyne, as such we are taking action to return our homeland's successor." Ezalia looked back as Lacus made her way forward "Chairman Durandal has deceived us with a fake, the girl he is using as his impostor is named Meer Campbell."

Yolant blinked "I know that name… Meer Campbell, she was my best friend at the Carpentaria base!"

Vino looked at him "You're kidding…"

Yolant shook his head "Man was she stacked…" he stopped as Lacus stopped in front of them.

"Gentlemen don't refer to girls as 'stacked'." Lacus's gaze was fixed on the petrified Yolant.

Talia nodded "Dismissed, unless Representative Clyne has something to say?"

"Nothing at all Captain Gladys, except will Lunamaria Hawke, Yolant Kent, and Vino Dupre please report to the Preventers Headquarters building…" Lacus smiled at them.

The three made their way forward and followed Lacus and the senior commanders as they made the short walk towards the headquarters of the Preventers.

"Did Shinn get shot down captain?" Lunamaria asked looking at Talia.

"Yeah the older pilots really did a number on the Destiny, it's going to need a total rebuild…" Talia looked at her.

"From now on you can refer to it by its new name… ZAFT will build another Destiny, however I believe it is only right that Shinn pilots the suit that is meant to change the course of Destiny, the Epyon." Treize smiled as they entered the building where the senior pilots stood smiling.

Lunamaria froze in the center of the group Meyrin and Trowa were smiling at her "Meyrin…" her knees gave way and she started to collapse as Trowa and Meyrin ran over catching her.

"Your sister has a bad knack of fainting doesn't she…" Trowa looked at Meyrin who shrugged.

Dr. J walked over and grabbed Vino and Yolant "You two need given the full rundown on the new ESUN models…" as the two mechanics were dragged away Mayu walked over.

"So… I want to find out… did you really kiss my brother…" Mayu narrowed her eyes at Lunamaria who went a shade of scarlet.

"I'm not going to answer that!" Lunamaria glared.

"Fine then… I'll just have to get Shinn to talk then… wont I…" Mayu turned and started down a corridor.

"Nataku wait!" Lunamaria yelled.

"She's really like her brother isn't she…" Talia blinked causing Lunamaria to freeze.

"How did you know…" Lunamaria looked at Talia who smiled and Arthur was looking at her gaping as well.

"I want to ask you Treize, has she told him yet?" Talia looked at Treize who shook his head.

"He's been waiting for some time… he's got to be uncomfortable…" Kira walked forward.

Duo stretched "Yeah, those interrogation room chairs are really uncomfortable…"

"You would know best Duo you were sitting in yours the longest…" Athrun smirked.

Talia blinked "Interrogation room?"

"Shinn was never briefed, he believes he's a prisoner of war and so we're treating him as such until Mayu has her little talk with him…" Zechs smiled "I want to make sure that they're alright." He lead the way down the hall Mayu had left down and they entered the room where a large window was the light from the other room pouring through its one way glass.

Xxx

Mayu entered the interrogation room and shut the door behind her Shinn was still unconscious and she waited for the observation light to come on Shinn was wearing his uniform _"Shinn… you moron I know you know to wear a pilot suit…"_

The small red light came on and Mayu walked over towards him the single light over his head he groaned as he started to wake up he looked up as he heard the footsteps "What do you want?" he said with a smug tone.

Mayu walked over to Shinn and slapped him across the face "What's my name?"

"Meilan… Wh…" Shinn stopped as he was slapped across the face again "Hay cut it out!"

"I SAID WHAT'S MY NAME!" Mayu ordered again as she backhanded him across the face leaving a red handprint where she had struck him.

Xxx

Duo winced "Damn we're lucky Mayu wasn't our interrogator when we got captured always aiming for the face…"

"Popcorn?" Yzak asked as he held out a bag and Trowa took it.

"Sure… this is funny, you'd think he would have recognized her, her voice is the same, her face is the same hell the only things that changed were she wore some eye color changing contacts, and she dyed her hair…" Trowa took a handful of the popcorn before Lunamaria took the bag.

Lunamaria smiled "Shinn really is thick headed but I didn't think he'd be that thick headed…"

Xxx

"Nataku cut it out Wufei didn't…" Shinn stopped as he was decked in the face with a punch right to the face sending both him and the chair to the ground.

"What's my name…" Mayu's voice quivered as she looked at him "Damn it Shinn answer me!"

Shinn looked up to see her with tears running down her face as she walked over and reached into his pocket withdrawing a pink cell phone and pressed the voicemail button "Hay this is Mayu here, I can't answer the phone right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, ok bye!" her voice was sweet and cheerful in the recording.

Shinn's eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at "Mayu…"

Mayu collapsed and pulled him into a hug crying "Yes you idiot!"  
Shinn started to cry with his younger sister after almost a year and a half of being apart.

Xxxxxx

The Orb Union has been reclaimed and the ESUN has made its stance loud and clear *Hic* Excuse me Elsman got me a little tipsy… The reunion of Shinn and Mayu has taken place, sorry Shinn you needed it beaten into you with you being that thick headed to not realize who Mayu was…

*Groan*

Oh so you're awake finally Elsman…

"I demand a rematch…" Dearka groaned from the table.

Fine… but don't go throwing up on Yzak again…

"I'll face you then." Heero said coldly as he sat down at the table.

Alright Heero what's your game?

"There is no game. I just wanted to have a drink." Heero sat the bottle down on the table.

Alright then give me a second to get over there after I finish *THWACK*

"No you don't Ald… you've had enough."

Duo blinked as he looked over from the couch "Who the hell are you?"

"The new intern's…" Another voice said as the small group entered the room.

"So that's who that car belonged to… you parked in my space, with that little car of yours…" Athrun glared at the one.

"Yeah what's wrong with my Lancia 037?" The one glared at him.

"Nice car, just use the intern parking next time…" Athrun said as he walked over.

Yzak glared "I thought he hadn't picked the new intern agency yet…"

"Yeah well they decided to place a challenge down for him and made an offer he couldn't refuse." Another of the group walked over and glared at Yzak with an irritated twitch "Why does he look like me…"

"Easy can we just hold it… Ald's going to have one hell of a hang over after he gets up he can explain …" Kira tried to negotiate between the groups before a fight broke out…


	17. Chapter 17

Hay Guys here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

As always please read and review, now before you start reading this chapter I'm going to make a suggestion, **Go back and read chapter 5 I've added and bulked it out further with content that pertains to this part of the story. Including character introductions to some of the characters in this chapter (6/10/11) if you've started reading the fic after this alteration date and you've seen the warning please just continue.**

Now on with the…

"I demand an explanation Ald!" Yzak roared.

What? *Spins in chair* Oh… Yeah, the interns… you're early you know that…

"Well we thought we'd get a head start…" Lockon Stratos shrugged.

Well fine, as long as I don't have to…

*CRASH*

WHAT IN THE HELL!  
"This is an armed intervention!" Tieria's voice echoed from the Virtue as it took aim at Ald. "For promoting warfare in fan fiction, we will now intervene!" the Exia landed next to it.

Uhhh… Heero… little help…

"Mission Acknowledged." Heero got up and started towards the Wing Zero.

Enjoy the chapter while I sort this dispute out… NOT THE FACE!

Xxxxxx

Ch. 17

The door opened and Heero looked in at the two siblings "Hey Shinn, if you're done I've got the keys…"

Shinn blinked and felt his cuffs again as Mayu helped him to his feet "What happened, why are you letting me go?" he looked at Heero.

"We have no reason to keep one of our pilots prisoner." Talia smiled as she appeared at the door.

Shinn blinked "Captain they captured you too! What happened to the Minerva?"

"It's fine, the engines need some repairs but otherwise it's undamaged for the most part." Talia smiled at Shinn "Shinn this may be hard to believe but…"

"Durandal was using you Shinn… to implement his 'Destiny' plan, he is planning on turning the world into a dictatorship where everyone's lives are mapped out based on their genes." Mayu looked at Shinn who blinked.

"The chairman… where's your proof?" Shinn looked at Mayu then to Talia and Heero.

"You want proof, fine follow me." Heero said as he turned and started his way out of the room.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached a door Heero opened it and led the way inside where several banks of computers sat people at each wearing a jet black preventer's uniform "Welcome to one of our intelligence gathering rooms, Duo any movement from ZAFT?"

"Not after they retreated!" Duo yelled down from the second level in the room where a large electronic map displaying the different locations within the CE were "They're holding course towards Carpentaria and still running like madmen."

"Shinn wants proof on the Chairman's Destiny Plan." Heero nodded at Shinn and Duo smiled a wicked grin.

"Oh man, at this stage you're in for a real treat, at the rate we've backed him into a corner he may have power over most of the other nations but he's lacking Orb, the ESUN, and the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Treize was the one that uncovered it." Duo walked down the stairs from the second level and over to the main table in the center of the room which was covered in papers, maps, and several stacks of books open laptops each showing different data on the movements of various units.

Shinn blinked "So where's… WOAH!" he grabbed a leather bound book as Duo tossed it at Shinn "What the hell Duo!"

"Open it, that's a handwritten research journal from Durandal's lab prior to the first war, on the Mendel colony." Duo said bluntly as Shinn cracked open the cover and flipped through a few pages.

"_Determined basis of hereditary traits within soldiers, normally seen higher levels of adrenaline, testosterone because of these traits, exception with special operations units where lower levels of testosterone are found…"_ Shinn flipped a few more pages into the journal _"Today I have joined a genetic research facility on the Mendel colony, I have been assigned to work under Dr. Ulen Hibiki and the other scientists. The project he is working on is the 'Ultimate Coordinator' project, the only reason they accepted me into this is my high scores in genetics, and my thesis on hereditary traits dealing with a person's 'Destiny' so to speak."_

Shinn flipped a few pages _"Today thanks to a few alterations that I had found we have made a leap forward, the alterations have been applied to the artificial womb and the subject responded almost immediately. Via Hibiki still is protesting to her husband about the use of one of her two unborn children for the project, when I reassured her that my calculations were absolute she told me to go check them again. Unfortunately… she was right I had made a small mistake."_

He flipped the page _"Late that night at one in the morning on March 15 C.E. 55 the end result was saved, and the project a success, born a short 12 hours later his little sister was born. Kira, and Cagalli Hibiki. It's a bittersweet triumph, because of my miscalculation we nearly lost Kira, now my question is how will the radicals in Blue Cosmos deal with this?"_

Shinn blinked and then rubbed his eyes before continuing reading _"Because of recent events, I've had to move my research to protect it, I've also claimed some of the late Dr. Hibiki's research to protect its contents it shall be invaluable to the research that the PLANT's are now asking me to work with. Very few outside of our facility knew of the Ultimate Coordinator Project, not even the PLANT's knew of it. However to my surprise a pair of familiar face's showed up at my new office door. They have become my first patients during this research further into the declining birthrates, it is also allowing me to further my research with ties between genetic traits and a person's 'Destiny' the most interesting revelation as of late is that people with certain traits excel in their career, Rau has proven this by quickly becoming a redcoat within the newly founded Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty armed forces."_

Shinn flipped a few page's _"February 14 C.E. 70 research postponed due to evacuation, the outbreak of the war is long past, today marks a dark day a Bloody Valentine. Due to the loss of several council members on Junius seven I have been requested to fill a seat in the aftermath of the crisis."_ The rest of the page was filled with notes on the events of the war so Shinn flipped forward until his eye caught a word underlined three times written in red 'Destiny'_ "Today I have made a breakthrough, with the report back from my old friend Rau Le Creuset, Kira Hibiki still lives, now under the name of his aunt and uncle as Kira Yamato, his sister has been adopted by the leader of the Orb Union Uzumi Nara Attha, the gross mishandling of his upbringing has caused him to veer far off of his intended path, however I am delighted that because of this I have reopened my old research, with the data pouring in from the military at my call I have started to formulate a idea for after the war a 'Destiny Plan' where we can better organize ourselves based on genetics. It is only through this that we can truly end all conflict."_

Shinn flipped another page _"The Archangel has re appeared according to Rau, and once again is leaving nothing but carnage in its wake. Although to my surprise Rau's unit has joined it along with several new suits, I do not know where they're from but there's no doubt that they have a serious edge over our mass produced models, however thanks to my research I have helped develop a machine the ZGMF-X13A Providence, by using certain traits the Rau and even Rey have exhibited as a base on a heightened spatial awareness we have developed the radical Disconnected, Rapid, Armament, Group, Overlook, Operation, Network, System, or DRAGOON for short, controlled by a wireless quantum interface."_

Shinn blinked at the name he recognized "Rey… "

Talia nodded "He's been working for the Chairman for some time…"

"I never saw it… until the night Athrun…" Shinn stopped and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Heero and Duo started laughing "Hay Zala he still thinks you're dead!" Duo yelled up to the second level where Athrun walked over to the rail and Shinn's eyes went wide.

"Hay Shinn, nice try… but I think OZ was closer to killing me…" Athrun smirked as he made his way down to the table.

"But…" Shinn blinked "I thought I killed you…"

"You missed the cockpit… it was close but you missed it, oh I almost forgot… I owe you this…" Athrun walked over and punched Shinn on the arm lightly.

"Hay what was…" Shinn stopped as he saw what Athrun was holding "What's with the ball?"

"You dislocated my elbow and my wrist… the battle aggravated my injuries." Athrun glared at Shinn.

"Sorry…" Shinn mumbled before picking the book up again.

Athrun looked at it "Flip two pages forward, he mentions you…"

Shinn blinked and flipped the pages _"The refugees from Orb have arrived today, amongst them are many Coordinators, one in particular has my interest almost immediately he asked where the recruitment office was. I was baffled by his request at first until I asked the officer near him why, the boy had lost his family at the hands of the Atlantic Federation and the so called 'Preventers' who had hijacked two of our newest models, the Freedom and the Justice, after this I followed the boy's progress and requested his medical data once he had entered the academy, to my surprise he is the perfect candidate. If we make it through this war, he will play a pivotal role, to keep better track of this boy I have requested Rey to enroll as well, he agreed in hopes to join Rau on the front lines. He also obliged me by befriending the boy from Orb, Shinn Asuka, according to the preliminary trials and training with mobile suit simulators he's a natural pilot as his genetic data suggests, it's a pity his sister didn't live, their natural talent would have placed them easily as some of our top pilots. But Shinn will fit nicely as my first knight."_

"Knight… what does he mean by that?" Shinn blinked and looked up as the older pilots smiled at him.

"Durandal has mapped out his Destiny Plan like a chess game, in drastic favor of his victory by using the tactics he is familiar with to plan it. He didn't take into calculation one thing though… Treize." Heero smiled as he looked towards Athrun.

"Treize being alive was a shock to even us, but him finding out about this allowed us to take steps to avert it, it also allowed us to better track down what exactly led to the beginning of the war." Athrun narrowed his gaze towards the data on the table.

Duo nodded "Shinn you remember the break the world incident, the mobile dolls and the rogue ZAFT force?"

"Yeah… are you saying!" Shinn's eyes went wide as Heero nodded.

"Durandal played a key part in funding their unit, he knew of their anger and added fuel to the fire in hopes they would do something drastic, there are also several transmissions we don't know who he's in contact with but somehow he's been in contact with someone in the ESUN, it's the only way that he could have gotten his hands on mobile doll technology. The lower ranking operatives in the ESUN have been trying to track down the contact but haven't had any luck, and with us tied up with the war we haven't gotten a chance to investigate ourselves." Heero looked at Shinn who closed the book.

"I've made up my mind…" Shinn spoke calmly.

"Good… now if you'll follow me we have to get started on transferring the system from the Destiny to the Epyon." Treize's voice caught Shinn off guard as he made his way down from the upper level the dark blue and white dress uniform in stark contrast to the black and green of the others.

"Treize… and what you want me to stop him?" Shinn looked at Treize as he took a seat at the head of the table.

Treize smiled "I would like you to help the other Gundam Pilots stop him, it was with great confidence that I gave you the Epyon, you read my message correct?"

"Yeah…" Shinn looked at him.

"So which are you?" Treize asked.

"I am a loser." Shinn looked at him "at least that's what the system told me…"

"Then who is your enemy?" Treize smiled at Shinn.

"Supreme Council Chairman of the PLANT's Gilbert Durandal." Shinn's gaze was fixed on Treize.

"Very well then, are you certain of this?" Treize looked at him.

Shinn nodded "Absolutely, the Chairman is manipulating this world to fit his 'Destiny', well I can't think of anyone who wants their dreams taken away from them because their genetics says otherwise."

Heero smiled "Well then let's go, we still have work to do to get your suit ready if you're going to fight with us."

Shinn looked at Heero as he stood and started towards the door "And I would like to catch Cagalli's speech later… it's to officially clarify our stance so Orb doesn't look like we helped Djibril."

Xxx

"You're sure Djibril was on that shuttle?" Durandal asked as he looked at Wufei on the screen.

"We can't be certain but, I believe that is the case…" Wufei sat in the briefing room chair at the Carpentaria base.

Durandal sighed "In any case you failed to apprehend him and were driven from the field, is it true that the Minerva was also captured?"

"Yes, the Minerva engaged both the Dominion and to my surprise the Archangel, on top of the Orb forces the ESUN came and apparently removed the people who were supporting Djibril from power, claiming that they were restoring the former leader Cagalli Yula Attha." Wufei looked at Durandal. "The situation was worsening as time went on, with the ESUN's forces backing them we were at a clear disadvantage."

"I see… Thank you for that Wufei, I believe our forces made the correct decision." Durandal looked at him and smiled "We'll check into that shuttle over here, perhaps we should find another way to negotiate with Orb and the ESUN."

Wufei nodded "I agree, that would be best sir."

"I'll assume by your report that Shinn was also captured…" Durandal looked at Wufei.

Wufei nodded again "We tried to assist him but we were outnumbered, when we tried to help Shinn he was surrounded by the other Gundam's, including the Freedom, Wing Zero, and Justice."

"I see, standby and await further orders." Durandal said before the line cut and Wufei closed his eyes.

"_Treize's move really got to him… taking his knight. And his bishop at the same time."_ Wufei leaned back in the chair _"Who will you choose to become your new knight Durandal… you don't have many options."_

Xxx

As they entered the hangar the first thing Shinn's eyes landed on were the remains of the Destiny "What in the hell did you do to my suit!" the mangled inner framework of the suit was exposed the cockpit was missing all of the armor plates were removed and the mechanics were still tearing apart the suit.

"What are you talking about Shinn your suit's over there…" Mayu pointed towards the suit standing next to the Aquarius, the deep blood red and black Gundam.

Talia's eyes widened as she saw the suit in one hand it was holding the now attached beam sword the other had an arm mounted shield with a long black whip that was on the floor "The Epyon..."

As the group made their way over Treize smiled "The OZ-13 MS Epyon, was the original design, this is an improved version, that suit and following the same design, in addition to its original armament, the palm cannons have been added, along with improvements to the thrusters using similar thrusters to the Wing Zero. The wings of light have also been added, but have been altered to the improved version that the Freedom has within it." He looked to the opposite side of the hangar where the Wing Zero stood the white angel like wings closed around the torso similar to the Deathscythe as a shroud.

"The Epyon…" Shinn looked at the suit for a moment then looked at Mayu "I'll guess you're the pilot of the Aquarius then, huh Mayu?"

Mayu smiled at him and nodded "Yeah, I'm the pilot of the Aquarius."

"I guess that's what Epyon was trying to tell me…" Shinn smiled at the suit "That I was wrong, that you were rescued… I thought it was telling me that we were the same."

"In a sense you are…" Shinn jumped as Zechs's voice caught him off guard he spun around and Zechs made his way over "The Epyon's sister suit was never built during its original existence, in a sense it had lost its sister."

Shinn nodded "So what are we going to do to stop the Chairman after the repairs are complete?"

"First we have to deal with a small problem, according to reports from an operative of ours Phantom Pain is making a last ditch effort to gain a foothold by attacking the D.S.S.D. research station in hopes of capturing the technology they've been working on." Erica Simmons walked over "A good friend of mine works there, Dr. Selene McGriff, her research aided in the improvements to the Wing Zero, Freedom, and Justice, and even the Epyon."

"What kind of technology?" Talia asked looking at Erica.

"Have you ever heard of a theory known as a solar sail?" Erica asked.

Talia blinked "A solar sail, meaning propulsion using solar winds to propel an object?"

Erica nodded "The GSX-401FW prototype Gundam is designed with the intention of using it for deep space exploration, the main thing that we can think of Phantom Pain going after is the A.I. unit that was developed for the suit, in exchange for help with the improvements to the Freedom, Justice, and Wing Zero I aided her by producing an improved A.I. using the ZERO system as a basis, if used for combat it would be as if someone unleashed a nearly invincible mobile doll on a battlefield."

"Then we must stop it from falling into their hands." Mayu looked at them then to Shinn "Something like that wouldn't need a more common mobile doll control system, even the Aquarius couldn't stop it."

Talia blinked "So that's why Orb's mobile dolls stopped functioning…" she looked up at the Aquarius the two massive jamming pods on the shoulders.

"The Aquarius, a Gundam designed to counter mobile dolls, the jamming pods on its shoulders affect the targeting system of the mobile dolls making them unable to lock onto an enemy target rendering them completely useless in combat." Treize smiled "The dehumanization of war replacing soldiers on the battlefield with soulless killing machines, world leaders playing a game of chess where there is no victor but only casualties, an endless cycle much like an endless waltz using the three constant beats of war, peace, and revolution. With the Aquarius and the Epyon it was my hope to put an end to that endless cycle, however it takes more than a machine to change the course of history."

Shinn blinked "Change history…"

"There were once two foolish men who wished to change the course of history, the actions of their predecessors set the world down the wrong path, they wished to correct this. Their actions may have changed the course of history, however it didn't end the bloodshed." Treize looked at them.

Xxx

Selene fixed another hairpin into her hair as she finished pulling it up when the bell on her door rang "Are you ready yet?" a elderly man's voice asked.

She took the last pin from her mouth and smiled "Yes. I'll be just a second." She put the last hairpin in and made her way to the door as it opened she smiled "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The doctor smiled "Were you able to sleep well?"

"Yes." Selene responded as she finished her hair.

"Put your hair up, haven't you?" the elderly Doctor Moriseiwa smiled at her.

"Yes." Selene smiled at him.

The Dr. Moriseiwa smiled "Well the, let's get going."

As they walked she smiled to herself _"I may have put my hair up, but it's in mourning for the man I loved. Ed… why were you so reckless?" _they stopped in front of the windows at the top of a open laboratory where a giant robotic hand encased in a filament like skin stood they watched as the hand opened slowly and the doctor standing there turned and looked at it.

"The response time is still too slow." The doctor looked at his assistant.

"Yes…" the assistant sighed.

Selene smiled "Dr. Segawa."

"Oh, it's Selene." Dr. Segawa smiled as he looked up at her and the other Doctor standing there.

"How's your research on energy in a vacuum coming along?" Selene asked.

Segawa laughed lightly "Oh, that's been canceled… I've been working on this huge hand for a while now."

"Are you going to be testing that already?" Segawa asked.

Selene smiled "Not yet… I'm going to have Dr. Moriseiwa check out the actual project."

Selene and Moriseiwa started walking again towards another room where another member of the scientific staff of the D.S.S.D. was located the door was open as they approached.

"The Kram Company is on trial again for the patent rights… how troublesome." The elderly man's voice came over the sound of his typing until it paused "What? New York's stocks fell again. It's because they're having a war…" he sighed.

Selene and Moriseiwa looked in "Dr. Nostravich."

Dr. Nostravich spun in his chair and smiled at her from the middle of the room the nearly half circle of computer monitors around him in a near dome shape each displaying mathematical data "Oh, it's Selene!"

"Are you doing your actual job once in a while?" Selene asked cocking an eyebrow at Dr. Nostravich.

Nostravich spun in his chair again back to the monitors and scoffed "Analyzing stock fluctuations is about the only job a mathematician has." He spoke as he started typing again.

Selene and Moriseiwa continued leaving Nostravich to his work as they entered the elevator "When will the B-Ring be completed?" Selene asked.

"About a year or so…" Moriseiwa smiled as they looked at the second ring of the colony research station still being constructed.

They exited the elevator and entered a room that was humming with electrical current as they made their way into the smaller container that was floating in the zero gravity "Wow. So this is 401's AI unit?" Moriseiwa asked as the dim red light allowing them to see in the small space designed to fit in the mobile suit.

Selene nodded "Although it can only recognize the information that's been inputted and process it, as it builds up experience, it will be able to make its own judgment. When that happens, someday, it will be able to probe planets."

They exited it and floated into the hangar space and up to the suit itself a unpainted pure white suit "This is the optional cockpit." Selene looked down into the hatch.

"I heard it was a two-seater." Moriseiwa smiled at her.

"At first, a person will pilot it while the AI learns from the pilot's behavior." Selene looked at the two seats one in front of the other the controls of each of the instrument panels never touched.

"So when a person pilots it, this thing goes in where the AI unit goes?" Moriseiwa asked as he looked up at the gaping hole in the suit where the cockpit should be.

"Yes." Selene smiled "By the way, what's the status on the Voiture unit I asked you to build?" she asked.

Moriseiwa nodded and kicked off "It's already been completed." He smiled as she followed him as they approached the second bay in the hangar a large ring was secured above them they floated up into the center of the ring.

"Solar sail." Moriseiwa smiled "The possibility of flying through space without the use of hydraulics. You have given me the opportunity to take on an interesting project."

Selene nodded "During experimentation, we'll set the output of Apollon A at one percent, and imitate the solar winds."

Dr. Moriseiwa nodded "We probably won't be able to obtain a recognizable speed if we don't do that at least." He looked at Selene "I still wonder where you obtained the data for this?"

Selene sighed "An old friend, Dr. Erica Simmons, she assisted me on it in turn for assistance with her projects."

"What kind of projects?" Moriseiwa asked.

"Her father Dr. Jack Simmons was one of the engineers who supposedly first developed mobile suit technology over in the ESUN, he also helped develop the warp drive technology which aided in the development of the technology for this." She gestured to the solar sail around them.

"I would like to meet this Dr. Simmons someday." Moriseiwa smiled.

"Erica contacted me not too long ago asking if anything had occurred out of the ordinary… I wonder what she was asking for?" Selene blinked.

Xxx

The pilots settled into their chairs in the briefing room of the Preventers headquarters building to watch Cagalli's speech "Let's see if any of that time spent with Relena rubbed off on her…" Kira said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh come on Kira she's not that bad…" Athrun looked at him.

"True, but you have to admit she's not the most polished politician when it comes to giving public addresses…" Yzak said as he looked at the others.

"True, but she's a lot better than you were while you filled in for your moms seat on the council during her probation." Dearka smirked.

"Can it Elsman!" Yzak glared.

"I don't see what's so hard about it… I gave speeches on behalf of the PLANT's in the ESUN all the time." Nicol sighed and looked at the others before he blinked seeing their expressions "What?"

"Nothing Nicol… I guess it wouldn't faze you, you're the natural performer amongst us…" Duo smirked.

"Quiet, the speech is starting." Lacus said with a smile as she took the seat next to Kira.

Xxx

Cagalli looked at the camera's and sighed_ "Alright, just think calmly… just like in the ESUN."_ "This is the Chief Representative of the Orb Union, Cagalli Yula Attha. Today I am using the media of the entire world, in order to deliver a message to chairman Gilbert Durandal of the PLANT's Supreme Council, regarding his demand to hand over Lord Djibril and his subsequent decision to invade our country."

"Chairman Durandal's recent speech denouncing the group known as Logos, along with the various pieces of evidence supporting his accusations had a great impact on all of us." Cagalli spoke calmly and evenly "The Chairman called for the destruction of Logos and for an end to all war in this world, these were fine sentiments, and I certainly can't deny that I found them appealing."

Treize smiled from his seat in the room as Cagalli continued "Both as a politician dealing with the world's present state of confusion, and as a private individual. However there is more to this situation…"

Xxx

Heero blinked as the connection started to break up "Something's not right…"

Meer's face appeared on the screen a moment later the Earth Alliance and ZAFT Flags on either side of her "My friends, it is I Lacus Clyne."

"Great…" Athrun looked at the screen "So what now…"

Xxx

"Cagalli!" Treize stood "I believe it is time we take our next move, I'll be just a moment." He made his way from the room leaving the other senior officers and Cagalli blinking at the screen seeing Meer giving her speech.

"The other day there was a fierce battle that took place at Orb. I'm certain everyone knows of it. Why would a nation that was once such a good friend to the PLANT's, make the decision to shelter this Djibril person within its borders?" Meer grasped her hands together in front of herself as if she were praying.

"I'm still having a difficult time understanding this, why would Orb be willing to go to war to protect this man? This leader of Blue Cosmos, a man who doesn't hesitate to fire nuclear weapons at the PLANT's, who uses weapons of mass destruction to burn down whole cities, who uses children as tools in combat." Meer continued.

xxx

"Because Orb protected this man, we failed once again. We were unable to apprehend him…" Meer looked out from the screen and Lacus narrowed her gaze at her.

"Ok Kira, I've heard enough, it's time to put an end to this." Lacus looked at Heero who shut his phone.

"Good, that was Treize, he wants us to come to the parliament building, Lacus you're to join Cagalli in the speech along with Relena whose being brought in as we speak on a high speed shuttle." Heero got up as did the other pilots and they made their way from the room.

Xxx

The door shut behind Treize as he reentered the room "Our world is filled with all sorts of temptations, there's no crime in wanting better things, in wanting more than what you had before. However Logos is different, it should not be allowed to exist! There is no place for such evil in this world of ours. What we're trying to do is…" her speech started to break up as Treize smiled at Cagalli as the two walked over and joined her in front of the cameras flanking her on either side.

The Orb Union's banner was joined by the ESUN's and the camera focused on Lacus as Heero back hacked the signal with Duo and Kira reconnecting their lines not only to the C.E. but also to the ESUN "Please do not be deceived by the appearance of that person." Lacus spoke softly and calmly.

Cagalli looked over at her and Relena smiled as Lacus continued "Hello my friends, my name is Lacus Clyne." The camera panned out focusing on the three heads of the Preventers Branches.

Xxx

Durandal dropped the glass of scotch he was holding and it shattered as it hit the floor. "Impossible… what is she doing in Orb?" he looked at Lacus _"She's alive… and so is Cagalli, the ESUN did back them, well played Treize… well played."_

Xxx

"Two of them…" Heine looked at Rey and Wufei.

"She's a fake…" Rey narrowed his gaze at Lacus.

"Which one is? To me they're identical… and I don't remember Lacus having a sister…" Wufei looked at Heine.

Xxx

"As I was saying there's more to the situation, Lord Djibril did escape capture, but was being perused by our forces in the process." Cagalli's face disappeared from the screen as the image of the Deathscythe Hell and the Nebula Blitz chased the shuttle firing on it.

"The current path that ZAFT is taking has caused great concern with its present course of action, and when Chief Representative Attha approached the ESUN for assistance we accepted and assisted her return to her nation, and the deposition of the faction that had attempted to assassinate her." Relena spoke calmly and professionally as polished as ever. "As such we deployed our military forces to take action against them and their allies of OZ Prize and Logos."

Cagalli nodded "The beliefs of our nation have been challenged as of late, and with the recent events we have determined that it would be best if we took action against OZ prize as to prevent the chain of events that led to the start of this war. With the end of the last war we established a new branch of our defense forces, the Preventers, part of an international force to prevent conflicts from starting, we are calling upon them to end this conflict."

Relena smiled "A former leader of the ESUN once said this 'War is much like an endless waltz, three constant beats of war, peace, and revolution. The only way to end the endless waltz is to stop the maestro from conducting, if we merely eliminate Logos, a new maestro will step up to the podium to take their place." She looked over at Lacus who nodded and smiled.

"This senseless conflict will not end unless someone takes the first step down the road to peace." Lacus smiled.

Cagalli nodded "Thank you, as a closing statement, the Orb Union has made its stance clear, our Preventers forces shall launch with the ESUN's forces to go after OZ Prize and their allies."

The camera's shut off after that and Treize stepped forward "Thank you very much Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft."

Relena smiled "You're welcome Treize, I was intending on visiting Cagalli soon enough to formally establish our peace treaties and open trade with the CE."

"We're doing that now…" Cagalli smiled as she stood "We were trying to get through the red tape the Seiran's and other ministers put in place, now I believe would be the best time to deal with it."

"I couldn't agree more… but I believe it would be best to wait until morning…" Relena smiled as she looked at the clock as it chimed eleven o'clock.

Xxx

Selene watched carefully on the monitor as the solar ring closed on the 401 before it finally was attached to the suit floating in space "Energy cable dethatched."

Sol smiled as he settled in "Laser transmission station Apollon A to Troya Control. We will now transfer control to 401." He typed the codes in as he worked on the commands "Three, Two, One, completed."

Selene nodded "401, you may now start up." The voice commands appeared on the screen in front of her as the 401 responded on the screen as she typed in the key commands

_Selene: Now you may wake up._

_GSX-401FW: I will._

Selene looked up and out to the machine as it started she blinked _"Erica was right, using a Gundanium nuclear fusion reactor really is something else…"_ the 401's legs and arms were shining a brilliant gold as the power from the reactor and the light illuminated the circuitry within the limbs and the unit's body.

The sun came over the edge of the solar array of the Apollon A laser station and struck the suit illuminating the brilliant white metal.

Sol smiled "We will now begin testing the Voiture Lumire."

The other scientists in the Troya control station replied "Rodger."

Selene started typing again "401, please move to the experiment point." She typed as she saw the AI's prior response.

_GSX-401FW: Next command, please._

_Selene: 401. Move to the experiment point._

_GSX-401FW: I will._

The 401 activated the thrusters along the lower edge of the ring and it slowly climbed till it was level with the Apollon station.

Sol smiled "Hey, don't you think it's a bit rude to the AI if we call it 401?" he looked at the suit.

Selene blinked and looked at him "Huh?"

"Edmund said this before, right? 'Look up and move on. Because you'll become jealous or frightened if you look to your sides or below you, the one who looks up, the one who will look at the stars beyond. Stargazer."

Selene smiled and turned back to the computer and started typing "That's right."

_Selene: From now, I call you STARGAZER._

_GSX-401FW: I have learned I am STARGAZER. _

Selene smiled as the name of the GSX-401FW changed on the screen to Stargazer.

The thrusters on the top of the ring slowed the Stargazer as it stopped and Selene smiled "Activate Voiture Lumire."

_Selene: Unfold Voiture Lumire._

_Selene: Now, start the test of Voiture Lumire._

She looked up as the ring started to glow a brilliant luminous white before it spread like a eruption into a large ray like dome moving in waves as if it were a sail of light the particles from the reactor mixing with it causing it to become nearly the size of the Troya station.

"Voiture Lumire." Selene smiled as she looked at the readings "The takeoff observation values of the quantum mirror are within the expected range in all fields. Emit the propulsion beam." She looked at Sol.

Sol nodded "Emitting propulsion beam." He pressed the switch to activate the Apollon A laser at one percent of its full power the red beam focused in space as several blue plasma stabilization beams targeted it before it erupted in an array of golden light similar to solar winds. As the ray hit the Voiture Lumire the Stargazer slowly started moving forward.

Sol smiled "The propulsion beam has made contact. No system abnormalities found."

"This is the stations observation room. We have confirmed 401's Voiture Lumire acceleration cruise. Congratulations 401. No, Stargazer." The voice of Dr. Moriseiwa came cheerfully over their headsets.

Selene blinked and then smiled at Sol "Thank you."

Xxx

"That's right, get another shuttle ready for immediate takeoff." Durandal looked out the window at the awaiting shuttle.

Meer slowed as she stopped next to Durandal "I… I'm sorry sir…" she stuttered a little worried "I tried, it's just…"

Durandal looked at her "Hmm…" he smiled "Yes, an unexpected turn of events. It must have been a great shock to you, as it was to me. I'm very sorry."

Meer's eyes went wide as he continued "How could something like this have happened? But now that it has, we're going to have to adjust our plans accordingly."

Meer blinked as a woman in a green dress wearing sunglasses approached Durandal turned to Meer "There's nothing to worry about, but in the meantime, it would be better if you kept a low profile."

Meer blinked "Uhh, you mean… but I…"

"I'll make sure you're well taken care of. I appreciate everything you've done for us." Durandal smiled at her.

Meer remembered what Athrun had said _'and when he doesn't need you anymore, he'll have you killed.'_

"You helped save the world through your efforts and your hard work. I will never forget that, and the people will never forget it either." Durandal smiled at Meer who looked as if she had just been slapped across the face "It'll only be for a short while."

The woman in green turned to Meer "Miss. Lacus, shall we?"

Meer looked at her "Huh… ok…" she said weakly as she turned and followed the woman towards the awaiting shuttle.

Durandal turned to his aids "I will make my way up to Messiah as planned, any movement from the Alliance forces on the moon or from the ESUN?"

"No sir, nothing yet." They started to follow Durandal as he headed towards his own shuttle.

Durandal nodded "Is that so... this world is indeed full of surprises."

"Yes, sir." An aid replied as they started into the shuttle.

Durandal took his seat and sighed "But it's too late now, we've already come too far."

Xxx

Heine and Wufei caught up with Rey as he walked "Rey wait up!" Heine called as Rey turned to face them.

"What is it Heine?" Rey asked.

"Which Lacus do you think is the real one?" Heine asked.

Rey groaned "Not you too… this is ridiculous." He turned and started walking again as Wufei and Heine followed.

"This is all a ploy by the enemy to spread confusion among us, distract us. Everyone will begin to question whether it's true or not, just like you're doing now." Rey spoke calmly as they walked.

Wufei nodded "An excellent bit of psychological warfare…"

"But why does it even matter? Why do people think it's important?" Rey asked as he opened the door to their quarters "Is it because people think the real one is always right, and therefore the copy must be evil?"

Wufei looked at him and blinked as Rey continued "Such details don't matter to me. The Chairman is right, that's good enough for me."

"There's no point on dwelling on it now, we have more important matters to deal with." Wufei said as he took a seat at his computer.

Rey nodded "The Freedom, Wing Zero, and Justice."

Heine looked between the two and sighed _"All I wanted was his opinion not a lecture…"_

Xxx

The Archangel, Dominion, Eternal, and Minerva leveled off as they entered low earth orbit "Attention all hands, we are now in stable orbit, expected two hours till destination point arrival, please begin checks of all stations." Abby sighed as she sat down her headset "Sir what are we going after specifically?" she spun around and looked at Treize who was sitting at the top of the bridge in one of the command chairs.

"The target we are going after is a prototype stealth battleship of the Girty Lue Class, according to our last known report they were heading for the Troya Station of the D.S.S.D. at the L1 point." Treize smiled at her.

"How are we supposed to track this Girty Lue Class ship then?" Arthur asked as he got up from his seat.

"It's equipped with the Mirage Colloid system as you know, so all we can hope to do is intercept it at Troya, it's a slow warship while in stealth by using jets of gas ions to propel it." Treize looked up at the data on the warship class.

"Can we get a line through to the Troya station to warn them?" Talia asked looking up at Abby.

Abby nodded "We should be able to via laser transmission…" she started typing in the codes to contact the station.

Xxx

At the ninety third communications satellite several operatives of the eighty first independent mobile battalion the operative at the controls plugged in the last cable to the jamming device before typing in the code to activate it "Security lock disarmament, successful. We're moving onto the next phase."

The small shuttle floating above them replied "twenty four minutes until the mission completion deadline."

"Rodger." The operative replied as he activated the device killing all incoming and outgoing transmissions from and to the station.

Xxx

"What the… all I'm getting is static…" Abby mumbled "I'll try…"

"What." Treize looked at her.

"Sir I cant get through." Abby turned and looked at him.

"Increase speed to full, we need to get there now before it's too late!" Treize ordered and Talia nodded.

"Open a line with the other ships, all hands level one battle stations, we're going to full speed to intercept the enemy warship!" Talia ordered.

Xxx

"Captain, transmission from the Minerva!" Miriallia brought up the message on the screen.

"They're jamming all communications with the Troya Station." Murrue glared.

"That's not good…" Mu floated forward and Murrue and Natarle looked at him.

"Why…" Natarle asked.

"It means they've gotten permission to use full force for the mission, basically a polite way of saying leave no witnesses." Mu glared at the orders "I'll go get the pilots ready, we need to intercept them now."

Xxx

"Great… just great…" Duo grumbled "Why the hell did we wait for the Minerva to be repaired, they could have caught up." he zipped up his flight suit.

"No use complaining about it now…" Quatre shrugged "Now we have to intercept it."

Xxx

"How has his progress been ever since?" Moriseiwa asked Selene as they sat in her office having a drink.

Selene shook her head "It's still not enough. He still can only process the information we send him." She sighed "And for him to be able to make choices on his own will take at least ten thousand hours."

Moriseiwa sighed "There's an unnerving rumor going around. A division of the EAF has shown interest in the AI component of Stargazer. They're being pushed into a tight corner as it is…"

Xxx

The controller in the Troya Station command center looked up to the commander "The interplanetary communication system is offline. We're not receiving any telemetry on any of the channels."

"Data link is severed. The backup won't work either!" the commander yelled as he looked at the system control.

The radar operator's eyes widened "Mobile suit units approaching!"

"Incoming transmission from the warship following them!" the controller yelled.

Xxx

"This is the Nana Buluku of the EAF's eighty first mobile battalion. We will take hold of your station now." The Captain aboard the Girty Lue class warship Nana Buluku spoke calmly "We have orders that allow us to use force without prejudice."

Xxx

The doctors entered the command center "The eighty first autonomous mobile battalion, that's… Phantom Pain!" Dr. Nostravich looked at Dr. Segawa and Sol who nodded.

Dr. Segawa looked at the closing warship "It's true that this station was once created by ZAFT, but now we're an independent and completely neutral base! We're even helping out the EAF with technical problems!"

"Maintenance crews, hurry up repairing communication's lines!" Nostravich ordered.

"Contact EAF headquarters, and tell them to stop this operation at once!" Segawa commanded as they made their way towards some chairs at the top of the command center shortly before being joined by Selene and Moriseiwa.

Moriseiwa sighed "It's probably futile. From the start, they have been aiming for this station."

Xxx

The captain smiled as he saw the Civilian Astray types take up defensive positions around the colony "Send out the soldiers. We're taking over the interior."

The captain smirked as the Strike Noir, Verde Buster, and Rosso Aegis launched ahead of the mobile doll forces the six small shuttles with the Special Forces teams closed on the station behind them.

Xxx

Sven rolled and fired on the Civilian Astray's the shots from the beam pistols as the Verde Buster slowed and leveled its armament at the suits.

Shams glared at the Astray's "I'll never forgive you… I'll never forgive you!" he opened fire the four cannons of the Verde Buster erupting in a hail of beams each shot taking down a Civilian Astray type suit.

Xxx

"Close the port!" Nostravich ordered.

"Things don't look too good now do they…" Segawa looked towards his right "Hey where'd Selene and Sol go?"

Moriseiwa looked and sure enough the two weren't there.

Xxx

"This is the forty second launch bay operations control room…" The controller spoke before the door behind him opened and two men appeared and opened fire killing him and the assistant with him.

They walked into the room and took the headset before dialing in their own codes "This is the sixteenth unit. The forty-second launch bay has been secured."

Xxx

Selene and Sol lowered themselves into the cockpit for the Stargazer before the robotic arms of the gantry in the hangar moved them into the place where the AI unit had just been removed from.

As the unit was connected to the suits power supply the transmissions started coming in "Odalel Unit! Ges Unit! Contact lost!" the combat controller of the Troya station yelled.

"Section D, and F, communications severed." The communications officer came through their headsets as the OS booted up for the first time in the pilot handled cockpit.

"The third barricade has been breached!" another officer came over the line as they finalized the checks in the cockpit.

Selene looked down at Sol "Scared?" she asked.

Sol blinked and looked up at her as another communication came through "Enemy soldiers have also arrived at the thirty-second launch bay!"

Sol looked forward again and sighed "You're right…"

"I'm sorry. Having to make you kill people…" Selene apologized "Even this child…" she looked at the OS as it booted for the Stargazer.

Xxx

"Woah, take it easy Shams…" Emilio dodged a shot from the Verde Buster as it continued its relentless assault on the defense forces.

Sven fired on two more suits crippling them "Don't bother Emilio, he's not listening."

Emilio nodded and activated the beam saber on the right arm of the Rosso Aegis, and charged an Astray cutting it in half.

Xxx

"Astray unit one, signal lost!" the controller yelled up to where the doctors and the commander sat.

"Krom's unit, and Kam's unit are damaged they can no longer fight!" another controller yelled over.

"It's no use… Those three are too strong!" a pilot yelled over an open line before his agonized scream came and the line went dead.

Segawa blinked as the commander spoke "It's impossible… the enemies are veteran fighters!"

Xxx

Sol typed as he readied the Stargazer for launch "Signal, all green. Human control input, enabled."

Selene nodded "Protection, closed." She said as the Gundanium armor closed around the front of the suit locking everything down.

Xxx

Sven rolled using the small thrusters to adjust his flight patterns rapidly _"Damn it, where are you Colonel… we can only hold back for so long before it looks suspicious."_ He fired again hitting the cockpit of a Civilian Astray type _"I'm sorry to all of you…"_

Xxx

"The forth blockade has been overrun!" a controller yelled up to the commander.

The commander looked at the communications officer "Have we still not been able to get in contact with EAF headquarters?" he asked.

"We're doing our best on the repairs!" she yelled over.

The commander let out a weak laugh before Segawa looked at him "Let's end this. We can't let any more lives be lost."

A new line opened with the command center "This is the Stargazer. We will now launch!" Selene's voice echoed through the command center.

Segawa looked up at the screen and sure enough Selene and Sol were sitting in the cockpit as the lights of one of the hangar bays passed rapidly "Stargazer?"

Xxx

Selene looked down at Sol "At full power we'll have about seventeen minutes before the reactor is drained. Make sure you don't miss Sol."

"Rodger." Sol said as he activated a targeting system that was designed to lock onto objects to pick them up while the AI was in control.

Selene rolled as the Stargazer flew out of the hangar and streaked towards the battlefield at its full speed the thrusters along the rings outer edge propelled the suit at a blinding speed that most suits couldn't lock onto quick enough as they passed two Dagger mobile dolls Sol opened fire, the ring emitted two beams of light striking the suits instantly ripping them apart.

"Take them down with one shot! Don't lose concentration!" Selene ordered.

"Rodger." Sol replied again as the Stargazer started rolling through the enemy suits the ring shined with a golden light as beams launched in all directions hitting the suits each dead center in the cockpit rapidly destroying the mobile doll forces from the Nana Buluku.

Selene smiled "Only five enemy suits left. Heading, three O'clock. That suit looks tough." She turned and charged the Strike Noir.

Sven rolled just in time to dodge the shot from the Stargazer _"Damn it… is that the machine they're after?"_ he fired on the Stargazer as he flew back into the station's open area before the Stargazer flew ahead at high speed trying to gain an advantage it used its powerful thrusters to adjust its flight through the steel framework that made up the shell of the still being constructed B Ring.

Xxx

A special forces operative smirked "Alright, contact the ship." He knelt down next to the AI unit for the Stargazer.

Xxx

"Second platoon, target captured!" the communications officer yelled over to the captain "We'll begin the disconnection, is the transmission we just received!"

The captain smirked "Transmit to all soldiers, our primary objective is complete. I don't care if this station is obliterated from space." He said with an almost mocking tone as he looked at the station.

"Yes, Sir!" the communications officer replied.

Xxx

Shams combined the two rifles and fired a high energy beam at the station ripping into its structure, he fired shot after shot each ripping through the stations inner structure doing heavy damage to it.

Emilio sighed as he opened fire with the Scylla cannon at the station ripping through the port's closed armored door.

Xxx

Sven rolled before he launched a rocket anchor into one of the beams and pulled himself out of the Stargazer's line of fire "Did it think it had successfully lured me in?" he fired another rocket anchor pulling him away from another shot.

Sol glared as he fired again each shot streaking past the Noir just barely missing as they flew out into open space the Noir went below and drew its second beam pistol.

Sven glared as he fired six bursts from each the shots streaking towards the Stargazer as they were about to strike a blinding white light erupted from the suit causing Sven to avert his eyes, when he opened them the suit was floating there being orbited by four green rings as if it were an atom circling around it as a shield. _"This isn't good… this mobile doll's tough…"_

The Stargazer started to close again the orbiting beam rings around the suit like blades.

Xxx

"Not good, it looks like we're too late." Kira said as the Gundam's closed on the Troya station the warships of the Preventers not far behind.

Yzak nodded on the screen "Right, break off into our units engage at will…"

"Hang on… I think its only right that we let the Commander give the order." Dearka smirked as Yzak glared at him.

Heero nodded "On your orders Captain."

"All forces, advance, defend the Troya station and aid their defense forces, remember the Strike Noir is a friendly unit!" Mu ordered as he rolled the Akatsuki and the Gundam's streaked towards the station at full speed.

Xxx

"Verde Buster. First Lieutenant Couza, please return immediately!" the controller echoed in Shams headset "Your energy gage is dangerously low!"

Shams glared "I will never forgive any of you Coordinators!" he kept firing repeatedly as the alarms blared in his suit warning him that his energy reserves were going to deplete.

Emilio rolled over him "Shams, quit it man you won't be able to fight back soon!" he closed on another suit as he fired again.

Shams blinked as alarms blared in his suit the beam rifles quit firing and the trans-phase armor deactivated.

The ships controller echoed in his suit "First Lieutenant Couza, please return immediately! We can see that you've already depleted your energy!"

Shams looked on as the Civilian Astray's closed in around him the controller's voice echoing in his headset still "First Lieutenant Couza, please respond! First Lieutenant Couza!" he smirked to himself.

"_I'll see you soon Mudie… these damned Coordinators are going to get me too…"_ Shams sighed.

Xxx

Mudie zoomed in on the amassed defense forces "That's the…" her eyes went wide as she saw the Verde Buster its armor deactivated floating amongst the center of the suits.

"All units, close on the Verde Buster, he's defenseless!" Mudie ordered as she rolled the Scorpio and charged the formation of Astray's closing on the Verde Buster.

"Rodger that, providing support." Roche Nattono and the three M1 Astray's flew after the Scorpio at full speed as they closed on the formation.

"Attention all forces, this is the Preventers Taskforce, lay down your arms this is your only warning!" Mudie ordered across an open channel.

Xxx

Shams blinked "Mudie…"

The Scorpio closed on the formation and he looked at it the Verde Buster floating in space as the four red machines closed.

Xxx

Mudie watched as the Astray's commander opened a line with her "We are not about to forgive these guys, they attacked our station."

"No please, stop!" Mudie pleaded with him.

Roche glared "Don't attack an unarmed enemy, it's not honorable!"

The commander glared at them before he cut the line.

Xxx

Shams watched as the Scorpio closed at high speed "It can't be… Mudie!" she appeared on his screen "Mudie!" tears slipped down his face.

"Shams get out of there, they're going to fire!" Mudie yelled.

Shams eyes widened as the Astray's took aim at the Buster he was encircled by the suits "Mudie… I'm glad… you're alright." He smiled.

Mudie watched in horror as the Astray's opened fire "SHAMS!" she screamed as she streaked into the beams and latched onto the suit punching the thrusters to their maximum.

Roche glared "All units shoot to disarm!" he ordered as he leveled the beam pistol that looked like an antiquated flintlock pistol and fired on the first suit shooting the beam rifles out of their hands.

Asagi, Juri, and Mayurua all followed suit the four opening fire on the Astray's disarming them as the Scorpio fell back with the Verde Buster.

Xxx

Sven blinked as he heard the transmission "Verde Buster, Shams Couza, signal lost." The controller echoed in his ear.

The Stargazer lashed out with one of the rings again and Sven dodged but just barely as the left arm of the Noir was cut off at the elbow.

Selene glared "Our energy is almost completely depleted!"

Sol nodded "I know, but we have to at least take this guy down!" he lashed out again at the Noir the ring cutting diagonally across the cockpit hatch of the suit. Just before it could cut any deeper than the outer layer of the armor the power was drained.

xxx

"Target that enemy battleship!" Noin ordered as the Dominion and Archangel closed from the ships starboard side.

Sally nodded "Aim Gottfried's one and two, aim Valiant's, load missile tubes with sledgehammers!" she waited for the systems to be locked on.

The Nana Buluku opened fire with its six Gottfried's on the Troya Station.

Xxx

Arthur looked on screen "Awaiting orders mam!"

"All warships, FIRE!" Natarle ordered as the Archangel opened up with its full arsenal followed by the Dominion, Minerva, and Eternal.

Xxx

"INCOMING ENEMY WARSHIPS! THEY'RE FIRING!" the controller screamed.

The Captain looked to the starboard side of the ships windows where he saw the four warships opening fire on his ship he smirked _"Well done… you appeared out of nowhere like always captain Roanoke… like a phantom."_

The Ship shook before it was shredded by the wall of beams and anti ship missiles in a hellish explosion.

Xxx

Selene smiled "Sol…"

"What?" Sol asked looking up at her.

"Get off the Gazer…" Selene smiled at him.

Sol blinked as Selene spoke "Use Apollon A to help me take this guy out."

Sol blinked "Wha…"

"Sorry…" Selene smiled at him as she pressed the button to eject the first seat in the suit.

Sven blinked as Sol flew past the Noir "Ejection? There was a person in there?" he blinked before the Noir shuddered as the Stargazer latched onto it immobilizing it.

A voice echoed in his headset "Apollon A, use the propulsion beam at thirty percent and shoot the Stargazer!" a woman's voice echoed in his ears "I'm going to destroy this guy."

Sven blinked "There was a pilot in there? Hay can you hear me!"

Another voice echoed in his headset "Selene! If you do that the sheer force will crush you both to pieces!" the voice of the pilot who had ejected yelled.

Sven started to type in codes trying to get through and he typed in the Preventers channel code "Hey if anyone can hear me I need a little help!"

Xxx

"Rodger that Lieutenant Payang, closing on your location." Heero replied as he Kira, Athrun, Mu each started flying towards the transmission point.

"Mind hurrying up I'm trying to get through to their forces, the pilot of this suits going to try to take me out in a suicide attack!" Sven yelled as he tried more channels.

"What kind of suicide attack?" Kira asked.

"She's going to use the laser relay station to take me out!" Sven yelled "She's counting down right now till we hit the target point twenty five seconds!"

Mu increased his speed to full to close on the suit "Hang on Sven!"

Sven blinked "Captain, Roanoke?"

"Its La Flaga now, but yeah!" Mu rolled as he flew towards the Stargazer the Wing Zero also closing at full speed. "Heero what's the strength of that laser station do you think?"

"It's transmission laser from the readings from the search eye says its power output at half should be about the same strength as the twin buster rifle." Heero replied as he targeted the laser "I'll take it out."

"No time, and it's too risky, there are civilians operating it!" Athrun flew up with them "Sven has she said how much power she's having them fire it at?"

"Thirty percent!" Sven replied "Hurry up ten seconds!"

Mu glared as he flew closing "Heero try to get through to them! Or that suit!"

Xxx

Emilio opened the cockpit of the Rosso Aegis its arms spread out as he stepped out raising his hands surrounded by the Epyon, Impulse, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Calamity, Raider, Forbidden, Deathscythe, Blitz, Duel, Buster, and Aegis. All surrounded him "Hey, I surrender…"

"Understood, push off from your suit." Quatre ordered as he extended a hand of the Sandrock for him to head for.

Emilio kicked off and landed in the hand "So what, now I go on trial for war crimes?"

"I believe a commission would be more appropriate if you're willing to join the ESUN's Preventers against Durandal." Treize's voice echoed in his helmet as he looked up and Saw the Tallgeese II flying in.

"Sven was right… you did survive!" Emilio's eyes went wide.

"Welcome, to the Preventers, Lieutenant Emilio Broderick." Quatre's voice echoed in his headset.

Xxx

"PUSH IT!" Selene ordered as the Apollon A laser fired she braced herself for the impact closing her eyes but it never came.

The Akatsuki flew between the suits and the laser the beam struck the shoulder armor of the suit as it was reflected away harmlessly into space "You might want to try not attacking your own side." Mu's voice echoed in her helmet.

Selene blinked as she opened her eyes and the image of the suit was brought on screen "That's… Erica's project, the Akatsuki…"

"Dr. Simmons sends her regards, and also sent us to stop Phantom Pain's attack… we're a little late… but that suit you're restraining is one of our operatives, Lieutenant Sven Cal Payang." Heero's voice echoed in her headset as the Wing Zero, Freedom, and Justice slowed.

Selene blinked as a line was connected with the suit "So you're not with Phantom Pain?"

"I used to be… I thought I was attacking an AI controlled mobile doll. My apologies mam, I was trying to prevent the capture of that AI unit." Sven spoke calmly.

Selene smiled "Understood then…" she released the Noir.

The Archangel, Minerva, Dominion, and Eternal all approached the Apollon A laser station as the suits gathered again to return to their ships.

Xxx

The base commander at the Daedalus crater base looked at Djibril "Are you serious about firing this weapon?" he asked.

Djibril smiled at him "Of course I am, after all that's why I went through all this trouble to get here."

The base commander smiled as he looked up at Djibril from his chair "Now that's the kind of answer I like, I'm extremely glad to hear it. It's good to know our efforts are appreciated, even way out here, and our work won't have been in vain."

Valder looked at him "hmm…"

"There are too many soft politicians who've spent fortunes building these things, they say they're necessary, and when the time comes they don't have the guts to use them." The base commander smiled "When that happens, soldiers like me tend to wonder, 'what are we out here for anyway…'" he smirked.

Valder laughed "Nicely put…"

Djibril smirked "Don't worry; I'm no coward like the president is, nor am I a dreamer like Durandal. In order to protect, I'll pull the trigger when I have to."

The commander smirked as he spun to face Dr. Berg "I see… are you certain your adjustments have removed the flaws from the cannon?"

Berg smiled "With only one power source the shots will not recharge as fast as Libra's cannon would but it will suffice."

The base commander nodded and withdrew the key to unlock the trigger for the Requiem cannon "What is to be our first target?" the commander asked.

Djibril smirked "Take out Aprilius, and obviously this is not a warning shot."

"Right for the throat, nicely put Lord Djibril." Valder smirked.

The base commander nodded as he turned the key to unlock the firing trigger "Target the capital of the PLANT's Aprilius!" he ordered as the targeting data was punched in.

"Imputing target, Aprilius!" the fire control officer yelled up.

"Disengaging final safety locks, all generators are at critical!" another officer yelled.

"Prepare for first movement, Requiem system, ready to fire!" the gunnery control officer yelled up from the command centers floor.

Djibril stepped forward as the "And now, chairman Durandal, I shall play a Requiem for you and all your kind!" He roared as he pulled the trigger firing the cannon.

The beam streaked skywards from the dark side of the moon through the first relay point and curved towards the L5 point where the Plants were located.

Xxx

"What in the hell…" Duo looked on as a massive golden white beam erupted from the dark side of the moon and streaked past towards the PLANT's in the distance.

"It cant be…" Yzak glared.

"It is!" Trowa yelled.

They watched as the beam sliced into the Plants homeland as several of the massive colonies started to collapse.

"The PLANT's… Januarias, December too…" Dearka shuddered.

"DAMN IT!" Yzak roared causing all of the other pilots to jump from the shock.

Xxx

"Where the hell did that shot come from!" Zechs yelled as he entered the bridge in the Dominion.

"Calculated trajectory says from the dark side of the moon!" Sally yelled up.

Xxx

"What the…" A officer looked at the carnage before him in the control room of the Messiah space fortress.

"What the hell just happened?" another asked looking at the destroyed colonies.

A council member stood there in shock "This is… monstrous…"

Durandal was shocked and snapped out of it a second later he clenched his fists "WHAT WAS THAT! WHERE DID THAT ATTACK COME FROM! I WANT AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW!" he ordered as the officers started to scramble.

Xxx

"There's no question then…" Heero looked at the other pilots in the briefing room "it was the same…"

"Yeah… no doubt…" Zechs looked at them "They have a replica of Libra's main cannon, we have no idea if the flaw is still built into the system… but we do know this…" he pulled up an image on the screen of a large open colony floating in space either end had been cut off.

"Yeah…" Shani looked at it "Its equipped with a Geschmeidig Panzer system…"

Shinn looked at them "What are you guys…"

"The Geschmeidig Panzer system is a system equipped into the Fobidden's shroud… they've supersized it for those colonies, it bends beams of a certain wavelength when adjusted correctly… and according to what we can see… they have enough of these things to aim at any target they want." Heero looked at them.

Treize stood "As a result of this, we're calling in the ESUN's space forces, we will assault the first relay and the lunar base where the cannon is located. Backing up our fleet in this operation shall be the Peacemillion and Libra, the reason for this is we can assume OZ Prize's battleship the Grand Shario will be waiting."

"Grand Shario…" Roche stood "If anyone's sinking that ship it's going to be me, respectfully sir… before Farkill usurped me that ship was under my command." He looked at Treize who nodded.

"What are we talking about here we have four against one… and on top of the two coming from the ESUN there's no way in hell one ship can stand up to us…" Shinn looked around at them each looking worried.

"The Grand Shario is a Peacemillion caliber battleship; it's nearly four times the size of the Archangel." Trowa looked at him "And its armament out classes ours… without the Libra and Peacemillion, it would be a threat alone not including the cannon on the moon."

"You mean there are warships bigger than the Gondwana class super-carrier's that ZAFT has?" Lunamaria gaped.

Zechs nodded "All pilots get rest while you can, we're engaging the Logos and OZ Prize forces as soon as Libra and Peacemillion arrive." The pilots stood and saluted the officers "Dismissed."

Xxxxxx

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA THE REQUIEM HAS PLAYED! And yes, the poll is closed, 00 won, with a total of 30 unique voters the score stood at 00- 18, UC- 10, and AW- 2. With a nearly 2 to 1 lead and about a month of no fluctuation in the poll I've called it, after Endless Waltz has ended you will get to see how we go to the A.D.

"Ald, you need to really cool it on killing so many people… its bad karma…" Allelujah looked at him.

"So where's Setsuna and Tieria?" Lockon asked from his seat at the couch watching a rally race with Athrun.

Getting into a nice discussion with Heero and Yzak…

"That's never good…" Duo got up from his spot on the couch… "Did anyone check to make sure that the Interns are alive?"

"I don't know but I know Tieria has a bad temper… and Setsuna's pretty handy with a knife…" Allelujah looked at them.

Athrun… you and Duo go check it out… try to bring them back in one piece…

*THWACK*

"So sorry to burst your bubble Ald… we worked out an agreement…" Yzak smirked.

"Is it really alright to pummel our employer like that?" Setsuna asked looking at him.

"Don't worry, Ald's pretty damn near indestructible… he's lived through worse…" Kira smiled at them.

"You mean like Quatre's chasing him for two days straight for having him feel up Meyrin in that one scene?" Dearka laughed as the older cast members started laughing Quatre went beat red.

"He'd better not try anything like that with us…" Sumeragi glared at the unconscious form of Ald on the floor as Feldt, Christina, and the other bridge crew members walked into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Hay Guys here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

Alright, I have a little public announcement **Anonymous reviews have been disabled. **My reason for this is due to the recent spam and abuse of it. I apologize to anyone this may not apply to but the review's section is to review the most recent chapter or the content of the chapters posted and or point out errors I might have missed to correct them. Any requests/plot points you wish to discuss are to be done in the forums I've created and or through a PM to me, I'm more than happy to discuss the subjects there. but anywhere else it will be ignored. In a little time I'll enable them again but this is the big warning! Now that my Public announcement is over… As always please read and review.

I'd like to apologize for the late posting this week, I had a lot to take care of this past week and this chapter is a complex one with a few points coming to a head so I wanted to make sure it was done correctly.

"You mean you slacked off to go hang out with your friends…" Nicol said from the couch.

Yeah I… you little!

"You walked into it Ald… not his fault." Lockon smiled as he flipped through an automotive magazine.

*Muttering*

"What was that, we couldn't hear you Ald!" Duo yelled.

Oh nothing… I'll just have to make sure they don't gang up on me… but how… *Evil plotting*

*THWACK*

"I'm the only one allowed to be evil here… and only if you pay me enough!" Ali Al-Saachez smirked.

xxxxxx

Ch. 18

"They will never fire on the PLANT's again." Yzak glared as he looked at the other pilots sitting in the ready room aboard the Minerva.

"We know Yzak, we have to stop that cannon." Athrun looked at him.

Kira nodded "I doubt the PLANT's will take this lying down. I'm sure they're doing everything possible to block any further attacks already."

"They're probably going to assault one of the relay points, most likely the one directly over the crater." Shani looked at them "To bend the beam to hit the plants it would require multiple relay points."

Quatre looked at the others "But how do we intend on taking out the cannon, their defenses have to be near impregnable… even with Libra and Peacemillion backing us, they will probably have entire fleets guarding it."

Sven floated into the room "You're right about that Quatre, they've got the third lunar fleet guarding the first relay station."

Shinn looked at Sven "So what do we intend on doing to take out the cannon?"

"We have several options…" Heero walked over to the screen in the room and pulled up some data "First, we could use Libra's main cannon to attack it, however that would mean we would have to reveal its main cannon that currently ZAFT isn't aware of."

"That and there's the problem of the Grand Shario, if it engaged the Libra while it's main gun was preparing to fire and got a good shot on it, the main gun and even Libra itself could be destroyed." Roche looked at the others "The firepower of that ship is easily comparable to the other two in its class."

"Then what's the second option?" Nicol asked as he got up from his seat and made his way over.

"A precision strike on the cannon itself, taking out the control room and base up close and personal." Dearka said looking at the screen "Probably the most feasible of the three and the third is almost out of the question…"

Lunamaria blinked "What's the third option?"

"Like we did with the cannon in Libra, ram Peacemillion head long into it taking out the cannon, but knowing that its situated on the moon the cannon's main firing point is probably deep within the crater, so ramming the Peacemillion into it wouldn't knock out the gun." Trowa looked at the others.

"So what's our best point of attack then? Considering we're going in to get up close and take out the cannon?" Shiho looked at the screen.

"Taking into consideration the machines we have, our best attack route is to come in along the surface at high speed…" Heero pulled up an image of the moon and a descending arrow that led along the surface until it hit the crater "From that point we attack the base, breaking off into units to take on the different targets… the main target will be the cannon."

"Secondary and tertiary targets?" Athrun looked at the screen.

Sven floated over and plugged in a small drive "knowing them they'll hold one fleet in reserve to protect the cannon itself, that will be our secondary target, and the third target will most likely be OZ prize's warship the Grand Shario."

Duo looked over at Roche "Understand one thing, the Grand Shario is your target, but Valder is mine."

"And what's your reason for wanting Valder dead?" Roche asked.

The other pilots looked at Duo "I've got a few reasons to hate him… he's the reason why death follows me, why I'm the god of death."

Hilde blinked "Duo you never told me why you call yourself that…"

"It's been a while since you told us Duo… we only found out after we first met…" Nicol looked at him "About your reason why you pilot…"

"Alright then… its easier to show you guys than explaining it…" Duo got up and floated over to the screen pulling a small drive from his pocket before plugging it in, he opened the file and data from the Deathscythe's ZERO system was pulled up "This is my past…"

The recording started to show on the screen "HAY! Damned brats!" a man yelled as an apple flew past a young boy with long brown hair.

The boy chuckled to himself as he ran "You can send the bill to the Alliance!" he yelled back at the shop keeper.

The shop keeper glared "The hell with you!"

The boy smirked as he ran before he ran headlong into someone wearing a long black robe. "Owww…." He rubbed his head.

"Oh… I'm sorry." The older man's voice smiled at him looking like he was in his late forties to early fifties, his black hair had streaks of grey through it.

"Hold it!" the shopkeeper yelled again as he closed.

"Uh-oh…" the boy blinked as he got up the man looked the boy grabbed his head and leapt over him "Sorry!" he yelled as he ran off.

The shop keeper slowed in front of the man "Oh brother… they did it again…"

Another shop keeper walked over "I do feel sorry for these war orphans, but they're always doing this…"

The image changed as the boy plopped down onto a rather tattered couch that had seen some serious wear and tear over the years "That went well, huh Duo?" another boy smiled at him.

Duo smirked t him "Yeah! And tomorrow we'll sneak into the military warehouse."

"What!" The other boy gaped at him.

"If they catch us we're toast!" the other boy sitting next to him looked at Duo.

Duo huffed a little "It's just a fluke that we've lasted this long anyway. We might as well go all the way!"

The screen went dark again until the sound of gunfire erupted from the speakers "Ahhh! Run! RUN!" one of the boys yelled as the picture came into focus again.

Duo was running as the bullets flew past their heads "Firing without warning… Are those guys nuts!"

"Soldiers don't care about women and kids!" Duo yelled at the boy next to him before glaring "DAMN IT!"

The screen went dark again and Duo hit the pause button before looking at the others "Any questions?"

"You were a war orphan Duo…" Shinn blinked as he looked at Duo.

"Not exactly… I was orphaned when I was about two years old… I grew up on the streets, I was taken in by that street gang you saw…. We were all war orphans… I'd just assumed my parents died in the war I never really knew them. The leader of the gang his name was Solo, he died in the virus attack on the colony, this was just after it… I always followed him so I decided to name myself Duo…" Duo looked at the others.

"Solo, Latin for one, and what comes after it, Duo or Latin for two." Trowa smiled "An appropriate way to honor your friend I think…"

Duo nodded "At that time I didn't have a surname… this is where the Maxwell comes from…" he hit the play button again and the screen came to life with the sound of construction machinery ripping down the decrepit old building that they were living in.

"Stop it! What'd we ever do to you!" Duo yelled at one of the shop keepers standing next to the group of five orphans huddled on the ground.

"Don't give me that crap!" The man glared at him "I can't believe you idiots actually went after the Alliance's food stores!"

"But… But this is our home! If you bust it up, where are we supposed to go!" Duo looked at the man as the building crashed down into a heap of rubble behind him.

"The Maxwell church has offered to take you in. Be Grateful!" The shop keeper glared down at him.

"A… Church?" Duo gaped surprised.

The screen went dark again and as Duo's voice echoed again in the room "DON'T! I SAID QUIT IT!"

A picture appeared as the man that Duo had ran into in the street appeared as he walked through a door "What's going on?" Father Maxwell asked.

Duo was being held in a chair by a younger nun holding a pair of scissors trying to keep the struggling boy to sit still "This boy… he won't let me cut his hair."

"Well Duh!" Duo yelled as he struggled to get away from the woman "Bad enough I gotta wear these weird clothes… I can't let you cut my hair as well!" he yelled.

The nun looked down at him "But it's all scraggly and tangled."

"I like it like this!" Duo yelled as he spun and glared at her.

"It's unhygienic." She looked at Duo.

Father Maxwell smiled "Sister Helen, let Duo have his way."

Helen looked at Father Maxwell "But…"

Father Maxwell nodded and smiled as Duo sat down patiently "This had better not be some trick…" he glared as he tucked his feet up onto the seat.

Sister Helen sighed as she pulled his hair over the back of the chair she separated it and picked up a brush brushing out the knots before starting to braid it. She was done quick enough "So… there you go." She smiled as Duo leapt off of the chair and looked at the braid over his shoulder.

"No complaints, right?" Helen asked smiling at Duo.

Duo laughed a little "Yeah! Makes it easier to move around. It won't get in my way when I steal stuff." He smiled.

Helen sighed "Are you still talking like that?"

Father Maxwell smiled at Duo and laughed "Duo… there's no need for you to steal as long as you're here."

Duo blinked and looked at him "Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to be begging now, not stealing."

Father Maxwell blinked "Begging?"

"Isn't that how it works? I mean, a church is kept up by the towns-people's donations…" Duo stretched as he laced his hands behind his head.

Helen blinked "Oh my, for a child…"

Father Maxwell smiled at him "You're right, just as you say."

Duo glared at him "Yeah! So don't get all high and mighty!" he pointed at Father Maxwell.

Sister Helen turned and smiled at Father Maxwell stifling a giggle as the he smiled at her.

The screen went dark again and it came alight with them standing at the gates to the church Duo was holding his schoolbooks wrapped in a leather belt as other kids his age walked past he started out as they called to each other saying good morning but fell silent as Duo joined them.

Helen turned to Father Maxwell "Will the boy really be alright?" she asked.

Father Maxwell smiled at her "Why, certainly… with a little education, Duo could turn out to be the finest priest in the whole earth sphere."

Helen looked at him "Duo? But all the other kids got placed in foster homes… he's the only one who keeps getting sent back."

"It's true… Duo is just like I was at his age." Father Maxwell smiled at her causing her to blink as he turned back towards the church.

Helen looked at Duo one last time before he rounded the corner and was out of sight.

The screen went dark and Duo hit pause again "I could hear them all the way to the corner… it made me wonder what he meant by that… that I was like him…" he looked at the others.

"A lot of us were like that when we were kids…" Heero looked at Duo.

Duo shrugged "I never really found out what Father Maxwell meant by that… but I guess this explains it pretty much…" he hit play again.

"Duo, wait!" Helen yelled as Duo tried to run off again "Oh Duo, you did it again!"

"I-It was their fault… theirs!" Duo yelled at her.

"How can you say that, when it was you that sent the other kids to the hospital?" Helen pleaded with him.

Duo turned and had tears in his eyes his face was red with some embarrassment "Yeah… but…"

Helen sighed and knelt down so she was at eye level with him "Duo… what… did they say to you?" she placed her hands on his arms looking at him.

"They said… they said that I smell like a sewer…" Duo choked out the pain could be heard in his voice.

Helen sighed and pulled Duo into a hug Duo blinked "Huh?"

"See, you're not smelly at all." Helen's voice was sweet and had a motherly tone to it.

Duo looked at her as she pulled back "R-really?" he asked.

"Really, so no matter what people say, you just ignore them." Helen smiled at Duo and pulled him into another hug.

"Okay…" Duo said softly. the screen went dark again as it shifted and Helen's voice came again "You say there's no god?"

The image came onto the screen as they sat in the small kitchen of the church Duo sitting on Father Maxwell's lap "Yeah! If there really was a god, then wouldn't he make it so there weren't any more wars? And if there were no wars, there wouldn't be any more orphans like me."

"Duo… wars aren't started by god… but by people." Father Maxwell spoke softly "What people begin… people must end for themselves."

Duo blinked "Hmmm… so it doesn't matter if god exists or not?"

Helen gaped at him "Th… That's not so!"

Duo looked at her "Then the only god in this world is the god of death."

Helen blinked "Duo… you don't believe in god, but you believe in the god of death?"

Duo nodded "Yeah! I've never seen any miracles, but I've seen lots of dead people!"

Helen blinked and pondered for a second as Father Maxwell did the same before the two of them started to laugh "Dear me, It's hard to argue with you." Helen laughed.

Father Maxwell patted Duo on the head "You say the strangest things…"

The screen went dark and Duo hit pause "They basically raised me… Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, I lived with them a little more than a year or so, however one day… the smiles disappeared from everyone's faces."

"What do you mean?" Mayu asked looking at Duo.

"A.C. One eighty eight, one date in that year marked a very dark day in the history of the colonies. The Maxwell church tragedy." Nicol looked at Duo who nodded as he hit the play button again.

The sound of muffled gunfire and explosions could be heard from the speakers as the image appeared "Hang on…" a man wearing a uniform helped a man who had been shot onto a bench as Duo walked through the crowded church.

"No matter what… we've got to capture the base at point G two! That's the only option we have left!" their leader ordered.

"Yes sir!" the colonies soldiers replied.

Duo didn't say anything but his voice could be heard "It's starting all over again, we were all living happily until just yesterday."

The commander stood at the head of the church at the pulpit "Just one mobile suit! If we can get that, then freedom will be ours!"

"Haven't we had enough of this…?" Father Maxwell asked as he made his way through the soldiers ranks and confronted their commander.

"What did you say!" the commander glared at him.

"Didn't Heero Yuy once say…" Father Maxwell looked around at them "We, the people of the colonies didn't come to live in space so we could fight… no matter what happens, we must not fight."

The commander glared at him "Bastard! I dare you to say that again!"

Father Maxwell stood in front of them "I'll keep saying it over and over, we must not fight."

A soldier glared at him "You, Shut up!" he decked Father Maxwell across the face sending him to the floor.

Duo glared "Hey!" he started forward.

Sister Helen got between the soldiers and Father Maxwell on the floor "Stop it! Please, please no more!"

"Shut up!" A female soldier glared as she walked over and slapped Helen across the face causing her to also drop to her knees "We've got to have total solidarity!" she glared at Helen "Why are you confusing people with useless talk of peace at a time like this!"

A soldier walked up next to her "They might be alliance spies…"

She nodded "It's possible."

Helen looked at them "B… but…"

Another soldier smirked "Shall we make 'em confess?" he looked at the commander.

"Hey, wait!" Duo yelled catching the attention of the soldiers "All you want is one mobile suit!"

The commander blinked at Duo "Huh?"

"I'll go steal one for you! And in return, I want you guys to get out of here! This is supposed to be a peaceful place!" Duo glared at the soldiers.

The commander scoffed "The brat's talking nonsense."

Duo glared at the commander "I may run, and I may hide… but I don't tell lies like you guys."

"What did you say!" The commander glared at Duo.

Helen looked at Duo "Duo! Don't…"

"One mobile suit! Coming right up!" Duo turned and ran out the door of the church.

"Duo!" Helen's voice could be heard yelling as he ran away.

The screen went dark and Duo's voice could be heard "Damn it! Why? They all used to hate war just the other day! Why go start another one!" the image came alight again as Duo landed after jumping the fence to the Alliance military base.

"Intruder!" a soldier yelled.

Duo ran past several guards as his voice echoed through the speakers "I hate the alliance too! But… but still!"

"Stop! Stop or we'll shoot!" a soldier yelled.

Duo glared "If you want a war so much… then why don't you jerks all go fight each other!" shots hit the ground around him as he ran.

"Stop he's only a kid!" a soldier yelled as the shots stopped for a moment.

"Yeah, so what! All the colonists are our enemies!" the soldier who was shooting yelled back at him.

Duo's voice came again as the screen went dark "They keep making more orphans like me…"

The image came on the screen again "There!" a mobile suit transport was parked with a suit on it.

Duo rushed past the soldiers working around the hangar and into the cab of the transport.

"Hey! Who's in there!" A soldier yelled as the truck started up and started to pull out at high speed.

"Don't let him get away!" another soldier yelled as they opened fire.

"I'm only alive through luck anyway. If someone's gonna do the dirty work, it should be me…" Duo's thoughts could be heard as if he was talking. The screen went dark momentarily until it came upon the image of the destroyed building that was once the Maxwell church. Duo stood amongst the ruins of the entrance.

"No… this… can't be." Duo said softly.

"D… Duo…" A soft voice called as it caught Duo's attention he turned and saw Sister Helen.

"I'm glad… you're safe." Sister Helen smiled weakly from the ground.

"Sister!" Duo ran over.

Sister Helen smiled at Duo "Don't make us worry like that. Father was… worried about you even to the end…"

"I… I'll go get a doctor!" Duo started to get up.

"Th… the alliance came… and attacked. But we… couldn't leave… the church." Sister Helen's voice was weak as she spoke.

Duo looked at her "W… Was it my fault! Because I stole the mobile suit from the alliance!"

"Father was so noble. He kept preaching peace…" Helen smiled at Duo as some blood trickled from her mouth.

"That's not noble! That's just dumb! What's the point if he's dead now!" Duo looked at her as she reached up to his face and touched his cheek.

"Duo… m-may you… have god's… blessing…" Helen finished weakly as her hand slipped from his face and she closed her eyes as she died.

Duo's eyes went wide and tears started to slip down his cheeks until the ground shuddered as a black, red, and grey Leo landed next to the truck.

Duo glared at the suit as he stood the cockpit opened and the pilot lowered himself to the ground tears still slipping from his face he ran at the man.

The man laughed as he punched Duo to the ground "What a crybaby, the alliance really is a bunch of idiots to let a little crybaby brat like you steal one of their suits." the man looked at Duo on the ground as blood trickled from Duo's mouth "That priest and nun were fools to think they could protect the rebels."

"You…" Duo glared at him "You're the one…" he saw the rank on the man's uniform "You're the one who ordered the attack!" he glared at him ready to attack again.

The man turned and smirked "It was me, but don't bother boy you're lucky I'm letting you live, unlike the rest of the people who were in that church, a pathetic little brat like yourself isn't worth my time."

"What's your name!" Duo yelled as the man started back up the lift cable.

"Lieutenant Valder Farkill, I'm not with the Alliance, I'm with OZ's elite Specials, so don't even bother a brat like you alive or dead won't make a difference in this world!" Valder laughed as he climbed back into his Leo.

The screen went dark and the recording stopped "That's why I want Farkill, he killed all of my friends, my family… even relentlessly killed the two hundred and forty five people that were within the church's walls." Duo looked at the other pilots.

"You've got no qualms here, he's all yours Duo." Yzak looked at him "If you need help holding him down just ask."

Dearka nodded "that bastard reminds me of Rau Le Crusset, a madman who needs put down…"

Hilde got up and floated over to Duo "Duo… I…"

"Don't, we've got plenty of time after this is all said and done..." Duo turned to go towards the door before Hilde grabbed him.

"Duo… I'm sorry… we're…" Hilde choked as Duo turned to look at her.

"Hilde…" Duo blinked.

Tears started to slip down Hilde's face as Duo looked at her "What's wrong?"

"My… my father was there…" Hilde choked out as Duo blinked and it hit him.

"Their commander…" he looked at Hilde who was in tears he pulled her into a hug "I… didn't know…"

"Alright then, Duo you and Hilde take on Farkill…" Trowa spoke which caught the two of them off guard

Duo nodded and looked at Hilde who looked back at him "Alright then, let's finish this." Duo smiled at her.

Xxx

"So… what was that machine that was brought aboard right before we launched?" Wufei asked looking at Heine.

"The Chairman sent it, apparently its my new suit… it was built using the plans Treize designed, the XXXG-01 DE Destiny…" Heine looked at Wufei as he shut his locker.

"You think you'll be able to handle the power of a gundam?" Wufei asked as he looked at him.

"The GOUF during the last battle… its reaction time was set as high as it would go… it was still reacting sluggishly." Heine closed the top clasp of his flight suit before walking past Wufei towards the door.

"I see…" Wufei smiled "Just a forewarning though, do not under estimate the abilities of that machine… or the system that controls it."

Heine nodded as he pressed the button to open the door "I'm wondering what the ESUN will do…"

"Knowing Treize, they'll go after one of the relay points or the base itself. That's the most likely move they would take, they have the firepower, so it only makes sense." Wufei picked up his helmet and followed Heine as they entered the ready room aboard the Nazca class destroyer.

Rey looked over at them "We're to attack the first relay point over the cannon itself, the defense Logos is putting up is strong they're using ships equipped with light wave barriers to block attacks on the relay point."

Wufei looked at Rey and nodded "Then let's make sure they can't ever fire it at anything ever again by destroying that relay point."

Xxx

"Requiem operating at fifty percent!" a controller yelled up to the commander of the Daedalus base and Lord Djibril.

"Good, keep it up!" Djibril ordered "If we can protect Faure, victory will be ours!" he looked at the commander "This will put an end to everything! An end to the war with the accursed coordinators!"

The commander nodded "You're right about that."

"Where others have failed we will know success, and I'm the one who did it! History itself will be corrected, in a matter of hours!" Djibril smiled.

Xxx

The Archangel, Dominion, Minerva, and Eternal sped along the surface of the moon towards Daedalus "We're about to enter enemy territory!" Catherine's voice echoed across the channel's between the ships. "All hands to level one battle stations."

"Lower the bridge, go to condition red!" Talia ordered _"The other three ships may be used to those commands but the Minerva's still manned by a crew trained as ZAFT personnel."_

Xxx

"Alright, unit makeup is the same as we laid out during the briefing." Mu's voice came over the channels as the pilots started up their machines "Stick with your commanders and finish your objective, once complete move to the next target."

"Rodger." The pilots responded as they started launching.

Xxx

"Detecting incoming vessels at ten o'clock sir… distance fifty!" The controller yelled up to the commander of the Daedalus base.

"What?" The commander yelled back.

"It's the ESUN, it's the preventers!" the controller yelled panicking.

"They closed in that much without us knowing!" Djibril glared.

The Commander glared down at the controller "incompetent fool! How did it get this close unnoticed! Sound the alarm, scramble our forces. Intercept them immediately!"

Djibril shook with rage "Contact Prize, have them deploy the Grand Shario."

The base commander nodded "Have Prize deploy their forces as well!"

Xxx

"Fools, they let them get this close…" Farkill glared as he climbed into the cockpit of the Hydra.

"Colonel, what are your orders?" Soris asked.

"Engage the Preventers pilots, they're most likely after the cannon." Farkill looked at them on screen "Kratz, see what you can do about their warships, the Grand Shario will back you up."

Kratz Silvy smirked "Rodger that sir."

The massive Grand Shario deactivated its cloaking system and lifted off the lunar surface as the Hydra, Mercurius Shuivan, Vayeate Shuivan, and the Burnlapius all launching followed by the ships detachment of Virgo II's.

Xxx

"Chairman, the Preventers have arrived at Daedalus!" an officer appeared on the screen next to Durandal's chair in the space fortress Messiah.

Durandal looked at him "Is that so, they're there already?"

The officer nodded "Yes, sir!"

Durandal smiled "Then let us pray for their success, we may not be allies but our goal is the same."

Xxx

"Mobile doll forces incoming!" Shiho yelled as the targets began to come within range.

Dearka smirked "Alright, time to finish this!" he took aim with the Buster's long range cannons and opened fire.

The Virgo's opened fire at the same time while they deployed their planet defenseors.

Nicol flew down "Dearka cover me I'll attack from below." He rolled coming parallel with the surface before increasing his speed.

Yzak smiled "Alright then." He fired with the two beam pistols mounted on the Duel's arms.

Shiho transformed the Aegis and charged the formation drawing the fire from the Virgos.

Xxx

"Shinn cover me, I'll use the jamming pods to disrupt the mobile dolls!" Mayu slowed as the wall of Virgo's opened fire on the approaching mobile suits.

"I wont let one shot through Mayu!" Shinn roared as he activated the beam sword of the Epyon the sections of its wings separated and the Voiture Lumire activated as he charged the suits forcing them to lock onto his suit.

Xxx

"Starboard fifteen, descend ten, stay in the mountain's shadow!" Talia ordered as the Minerva closed on the base "Activate Tannhauser!"

"Yes, Mam!" the gunnery officer replied as he started the power cycle for the ships main gun.

"Large heat source detected coming from the far side of the bas mam!" the radar operator yelled down.

"What in heaven's name…" Arthur gaped as the massive battleship slowly turned to face the incoming threat.

"That must be it… the Grand Shario…" Talia glared as the massive battleship turned towards the incoming ships.

Xxx

"Release information about the battle to the cities as it comes in." Durandal smiled at the officer on the screen "Tell the people what's happening there, and at the colony. About the soldiers that are fighting for us."

The officer blinked "But sir…"

"It'll be just fine, there won't be any panic. I'm sure they want to know about their destiny… about what the future holds for them… and they have the right to know that, do they not?" Durandal smiled at the officer on the screen.

The officer nodded "Yes, sir."

Xxx

"Haven't the Destroy's launched yet! It's just four ships, why can't we take them out!" the commander of the Daedalus base roared.

"They're launching currently sir!" a combat controller yelled up from the floor.

Xxx

"Kira, Athrun, we've got some rather big friends…" Heero rolled as the X-1 Destroy's started to rise up from their hangers.

"Rodger that, engaging Destroy's." Athrun drew one of the beam sabers of the Justice and charged.

Kira glared "Those suits again..." he launched the eight DRAGOON's of the Freedom as Heero leveled the twin buster rifle at the center suit and fired.

Xxx

"I see… so it has made its appearance…" Treize took his seat in the bridge as he looked up at the screen where Noin could be seen.

"Yes the Grand Shario has been deployed and is approaching along with several earth forces warships and is being guarded by both mobile dolls and a new model suit." Noin looked at Treize as he looked over at the radar operator who nodded.

"Very well then, deactivate active cloak prepare to engage the Grand Shario." Treize ordered as the bridge slowly became illuminated.

"Deactivating active cloak and hyper jammers!" The helmsman yelled from his seat.

Treize smiled "Now Libra, will you tip the scales in our favor?"

Xxx

The shadow of the massive battleship Libra loomed over the lunar surface as it appeared.

"Large contact directly to our rear mam!" Abby yelled down to Talia as she brought it on screen.

Talia blinked as the massive warship with its four diamond shaped sections "So that's the warship that nearly ended life on their earth… Libra…"

"Mam, the Tannhauser is ready to fire!" the gunner yelled from his position.

Talia nodded, "Target the enemy warship, Grand Shario and the mobile forces in front of it!"

"Primary weapon bank: contact. Output stable, releasing safety lock!" The gunner yelled from his position as the Minerva turned to target the mobile forces.

Xxx

"Aim Gottfried's and Valiant's target the enemy warships to our port side!" Natarle ordered as the Archangel turned to face the Agamemnon class and the two Drake class escort ships that were closing on them.

"Enemy warships changing direction, they're turning towards the Libra!" Miriallia yelled down to the CIC.

Natarle nodded "FIRE!" she ordered as the Archangel's main guns opened fire.

The Drake class ship to the port of the Agamemnon class took a direct hit from the Valiant's linear gun slugs and was ripped apart by the massive 110CM shells as they transited the ship.

Xxx

Duo flew along the surface with Hilde as they neared the Grand Shario "Hilde, let me deal with Farkill… I don't want."

"Duo, we can fight together, we both have a reason to fight him…" Hilde looked at him on the screen.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" Duo looked at her calmly.

"Duo…" Hilde sighed before an alarm blared in her suit as several shots slammed into the Noir.

Duo spun and caught the Noir shielding it "It's him…" he glared as the Hydra closed the two claws that were once fixed now floated free in the near weightless environment on wire guided systems.

Valder smirked "I was hoping to find Treize… but I'll have to deal with you first…" the Hydra landed and took aim with the high powered buster gun at the Deathscythe Hell.

Duo activated the beam scythe and charged as Valder opened fire rolling away from the shot he raised the scythe to strike just as Valder drew the beam saber of the Hydra and parried the attack.

Xxx

Trowa opened fire on the Mercurius as Quatre charged the Vayeate "Its them again…" Trowa glared as he circled the Mercurius trading shots with it.

"Trowa, switch!" Quatre yelled.

"What?" Trowa blinked as Quatre dodged another shot from the Vayeate.

"The Vayeate is a ranged suit, the Mercurius is a defensive suit, we can fight them on our own terms, and our suits out class theirs!" Quatre rolled as another shot streaked past him and scorched a black mark across the white powdery lunar surface.

Trowa smiled "Alright then." He whipped around "Move now!" he opened fire with all eight of the chain guns and fired a wave of micro missiles at the Vayeate.

Quatre flew past and brought the heat shotel's of the Sandrock down through several of the planet defenseors of the Mercurius destroying them.

Xxx

Mayu smiled as the jamming pods reached their full charge "Shinn, the charge is full, discharging now!"

"Rodger!" Shinn replied as he dodged the shots from the Virgo's "Lunamaria, how long till you reach the target?"

Xxx

Lunamaria flew along the surface along the edge of the battlefield "About five minutes till target. Make that a little longer…" she glared as a mobile armor and two Windam's crested the ridge.

She opened fire on them as she dodged their shots taking them each out with a single shot "That wasn't too…"

"Luna!" Shinn yelled as he dove down and rammed a Windam out of the way just as it was going to cut the Impulse in half.

Xxx

"Additional enemy mobile suit in sector six!" a controller yelled up to the commander and Djibril.

Another controller looked up "Destroy two has been eliminated!" he yelled.

"Requiem operating at sixty one percent!" the gunnery controller yelled up.

"We've lost contact with the eighth mobile group!" the combat controller yelled.

Djibril looked down at the base commander "We're firing Requiem now! We cant wait for full power, fire it! We'll tear right through them!"

The base commander nodded "Yes, sir!"

Xxx

Wufei glared "Take this!" he launched the arms into the Drake class escort before ripping through its magazine causing it to cook off in a hellish fireball.

The Nazca class destroyers opened fire with their full arsenals as the light wave barrier was broken up firing on the first relay point.

Heine leveled the beam cannon of the Destiny at the relay point and fired bringing the shot the length of the structure causing it to collapse.

Wufei turned and looked at the Destiny in Heine's personal colors the orange white and red gundam flew there before he rolled and started towards Wufei and Rey.

Xxx

"We cant do it, something's wrong with Faure!" the gunner yelled up to Djibril and his commander "It's out of position!"

Djibril glared "Just fire the thing anyway! We'll smash the forces at Faure!"

The commander looked at him "But, then that would be it! We'd never be able to recharge in time!"

Djibril glared at him "Fire it anyway…" he leaned closer to the commander "We'll escape in the meantime… As long as I am alive, there will always be a chance for victory; we'll fire one last shot as we surrender the base. We'll make up an excuse later. You've served me well here. You and I can make our way to Arzachel and then try again." He smiled.

Xxx

Lunamaria rolled through the shots from the attacks from the mobile dolls and mobile suits _"Their defense is tightening, they must be getting ready to fire…"_

Shinn rolled as he cut through two mobile dolls before he dove on a mobile armor driving the beam sword through its center before ripping it out the front of the weapon.

Lunamaria smiled "Shinn!"

"Just keep going, the access tunnel is just up ahead, I won't let anyone get you!" Shinn smiled at her as he charged another mobile doll formation.

Xxx

Kira rolled as he came up underneath the shield of the last standing Destroy unit "Take this!" he drove the beam saber directly up through the cockpit before flying past the machine as it went up in a massive explosion.

"That's the last of them, move on to phase two." Heero said as he rolled followed by Athrun and Kira heading towards the harbor.

Xxx

Duo rolled dodging shots from the Hydra "You won't escape this time!" he dove and swung at one of the two pods just missing it by an inch.

"Escape, who said anything about escaping, you'll die here! I should have killed you long ago!" Farkill rolled and brought his beam saber down forcing the Deathscythe to parry.

An alarm blared in Farkill's ear as shots flew past his suit "It's that one…" he glared as the Noir Hilde was piloting charged.

"Hilde, stay back!" Duo yelled as Farkill broke off and turned the buster gun on the Noir.

Hilde fired the two linear guns at the Hydra "This is for my father!" she roared.

Farkill dodged the shots and fired the buster gun at her "Die you little pest!"

Hilde's eyes went wide as the beam closed on her suit alarms blaring before she closed her eyes waiting for her death "HILDE!" Duo yelled as she felt her machine getting rammed out of the way.

She opened her eyes and the Deathscythe's shroud had taken the shot the thick Gundanium of the shroud was glowing red where the shot hit the black paint seared away by the near molten metal the upper section of the shroud over the left shoulder was gone "Duo…"

"Stay back Hilde… I don't want you getting hurt." Duo said coldly as he turned to face the Hydra again.

Valder laughed "Pathetic, protecting that weak woman, you couldn't even protect those people in the church."

Duo glared "You're wrong, that's why I'm stronger than you, I have someone to protect." He activated the beam scythe again and charged.

Xxx

"Fire!" Sally yelled as the two Lohengrin's opened fire on the base ripping through several above ground structures in a massive explosion.

"Descend ten, take aim at the harbor exit with the Gottfried's and Valiant's!" Noin ordered as the Dominion flew along the surface taking aim at the harbor exit.

Xxx

Shinn glared as a mobile armor tried to attack Lunamaria "BACK OFF!" he charged only to have a shot fly past him and rip through the mobile armor.

"Who said you get to have all of them Shinn…" Mayu smiled at him as she flew by firing the Dober gun at the machines ripping through them with the large armor piercing shells.

Shinn activated the whip of the Epyon and flew between two mobile dolls cutting one apart with the beam sword the other with the whip.

Lunamaria smiled as she saw it "There it is!" she rolled and flew down into the access tunnel.

Xxx

Nicol dove on a mobile armor before drawing the blade from the Trikeros Shield through it "Phase one complete…"

"Alright, let's go capture the headquarters!" Yzak ordered as he flew forward with the Duel.

Dearka and Shiho followed as they formed up flying towards the base's central point.

Xxx

The Archangel flew taking aim at the Grand Shario "Fire!" Natarle ordered as the Lohengrin's opened fire on the massive ship.

The Grand Shario returned fire with its beam cannons the shots flew around the archangel very few striking the ship itself as it closed.

Xxx

Mu blocked several of the shots from the Grand Shario as it closed on the Archangel "Damn, just where the hell was OZ hiding this during the Eve War's?"

"It was out amongst the asteroid belt dealing with some of the outlying mining satellites" A voice came over their channel as a large mobile armor flew towards him painted a blue and gold color.

Mu glared at the machine as it launched its two claws at the Akatsuki he returned fire and launched the DRAGOON's "I know that voice…"

Mudie glared as the Scorpio launched at the machine "It's Kratz!"

Kratz Silvy smirked "I thought I wasn't going to get anyone to fight today… I'm glad I was wrong!" he launched the claws of the suit at the Scorpio as the Scorpio's claws opened and clashed with the other suits.

Sven glared as he drew the beam blades of the Strike Noir and charged before Kratz could withdraw the claws Sven had sliced through the left one cutting its head off of the arm "You're slow now… you should have stuck to your Leo."

Kratz's laughter echoed through their headsets as they watched the mobile armor transform into its true form "The Burnlapius is more powerful than a mere Leo!" the Gundam's true form appeared before them as he drew its physical blade and its shield charging Sven.

Sven parried the attack "What in the… the blade…"

Kratz laughed as he took aim at the Scorpio with the shield "Die!" he fired the rapid fire beam guns mounted along the underside of the shield only to watch the Scorpio deflect them with its AS planet defenseor.

Mudie returned fire with a wave of micro missiles forcing Kratz back from Sven "Now captain!"

Mu rolled as the DRAGOON's launched at the Burnlapius Kratz turned just as the DRAGOON's opened fire the shots piercing the cockpit of the gundam before one of the pods rammed its way through the suit causing it to explode as its reactor went critical.

Xxx

Trowa launched the Heavyarms into a spinning flip and got behind the Vayeate as he opened fire raining shells down upon the suit "Give up it's pointless to continue fighting!"

The female voice laughed as the Vayeate took aim at the Heavyarms "I'm loyal to OZ unlike you Trowa Barton!"

As the Vayeate readied its attack Quatre rolled bringing the heat shotel's down through the arms of the Mercurius and destroying its planet defenseor system "Give up, you're out matched!" Quatre leveled the Shotel's at the Mercurius.

Soris glared at the Heavyarms "Die Trowa Barton!" she pulled the trigger and an explosion knocked her suit to the lunar surface "Damn it… he hit the energy chargers…"

Trowa smirked at the two disarmed suits "Give up… we don't have any reason to kill you."

The cockpit of the Mercurius opened and the pilot got out and stood with her hands up "I surrender…" Luna Armonia looked up at the Sandrock.

Soris glared as she opened her hatch and got out surrendering to the Heavyarms.

Xxx

"Requiem operating at sixty three percent." The gunnery officer said as he looked at the base commander.

"Power flow stable. Confirming force field formation." Another officer spoke calmly.

"Detonation circuit S116 breaker in effect!" another controller yelled.

The missive shield lowered from the gun's firing point revealing the inner cannon.

"Tera-capacitor number five. Storage level Seventy percent." Another officer looked up at the commander.

"Primary extractor, standby." Another officer spoke calmly.

Xxx

Shinn and Mayu linked up with Heero, Athrun, and Kira as they entered the base's harbor "These guys are still…. DAMN IT!" Shinn glared.

He cut through a warship readying to launch.

"We can't let any of them escape, Djibril could be aboard one of them!" Mayu yelled as she started firing the Dober gun into the bridges of the escort class warships.

Heero rolled firing the twin buster rifle through the length of an Agamemnon class warship as Athrun and Kira started their own attacks on the other ships docked in the hangar.

Xxx

Lunamaria broke through the closed hatch into the main chamber for the cannon _"There it is…" _She flew the impulse across the large chamber as the cannon gathered its energy.

Xxx

"Seal disengaged, countdown to firing T minus thirty five!" The gunnery officer yelled up to his commander.

"Ok, open comm. lines on all frequencies, transfer the trigger to here!" the base commander ordered!"

The command center shuddered as an explosion ripped through the outer wall just as the commander started to shield himself he could make out the outline of the machine _"A gundam…"_

Xxx

"Primary objective complete, base command center eliminated!" Yzak smiled as the Duel, Buster, Aegis, and Blitz flew waiting to ensure the cannon did not fire.

Xxx

Lunamaria fired on the cannons control station "TAKE THIS!" the blast silhouette's two long range cannons ripped through the substation killing all of the personnel within.

Xxx

Djibril glared as the Girty Lue lifted off _"Damn it…"_

Ian Lee looked at Djibril "Where to sir, now that… what in the?" his eyes went wide as the three machines slowed in front of the warship.

Xxx

Rey glared "You're not escaping this time." He launched the DRAGOON's as Heine charged the Girty Lue.

Wufei smiled as two of the larger DRAGOON's activated their beam penetration system and rammed themselves through the bridge as the others opened fire on the warship.

"This is the Wufei team, we've killed Lord Djibril." Wufei smirked as he spoke the Girty Lue slowly dipped before falling nose first into the lunar surface before it blew up wiping out everything for a hundred yards around the ship.

Xxx

Durandal smiled as he heard the news "Thank you, Djibril. Goodbye and good riddance." He closed his eyes as he leaned back into his chair in the center of the command chamber in the Messiah space fortress.

Xxx

Duo rolled around the Hydra as the explosion of the Girty Lue went off in the distance "You're the one to blame!"

"Oh really it was you who abandoned them!" Valder smirked as he parried another attack from the Deathscythe.

Duo glared as he kneed the Hydra forcing it back before he charged again Valder readied to parry the attack.

Duo rolled before bringing the Scythe up from below in a high arch catching the front skirt armor and the hatch to the cockpit gouging away the armor with the beam scythe.

Valder backed off _"Damn he got inside my guard…"_ he glared.

Duo glared at the Hydra _"I nearly had him that time… I need just a little more…"_ he looked at his keyboard _"Can I out match him with the ZERO system… he matched me before while I was using it… but that second time…"_ he punched in the code and the eyes of the Deathscythe flashed as it charged Farkill again.

Farkill glared "Time to test this new system…" he activated it "Alright Berg, let's see what your PX system can do!"

The Deathscythe swung from the right across the Hydra as it dropped low disengaging its legs up into the skirt armor as its more powerful thrusters engaged ramming the Deathscythe "You're no match for me!" Farkill roared.

Duo glared _"He's matching my moves… great… help me a little more old buddy!" _ he dodged a thrust from the Hydra as it tried to impale the Deathscythe.

Duo brought the scythe across the clawed pods mounted on the arms before they could fire each fell from their stand no longer receiving commands from the suit.

Farkill raised the buster gun at near point blank range "Time to die!"

"The only one who decides that… IS THE GOD OF DEATH!" Duo roared as he charged ramming into the gun causing it to explode before it could release its charge destroying the right arm of the Hydra.

Farkill glared "Little punk!" he grabbed the beam saber with his left "I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOMEONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU!" he dodged the scythe from the Deathscythe and brought the beam saber down severing the shaft of the scythe then bringing it across cutting through the shroud even further nearly hitting the cockpit as the saber scorched away the paint from the suit.

Duo flew back away from Farkill _"I need a weapon… the Vulcan's won't cut it against him…" _the blueprint of the Deathscythe appeared on the monitor to his right as the arms flashed _"That old man… thanks gramps..."_

Farkill readied his sword in a fencing stance to thrust through the Deathscythe to finish it "This is over, I've won!" he charged just as the Deathscythe ejected its shroud punching the thrusters to their max the two suits charged each other.

Hilde watched in horror as Duo rolled around the Beam saber the two small shields separated towards the bottom and two short beams erupted from them as he brought the first up cutting the remaining arm off of the Hydra before ramming the suit to the ground.

Farkill watched as the Deathscythe stood over his disabled suit "Looks like you win boy… I surrender."

"No…" Duo glared down at the suit "You never gave them a chance to surrender, you don't deserve mercy!" the shield on the left arm closed as the beam became larger on the right side as the energy was transferred "DIE!" Duo roared as he brought the blade down.

Farkill smirked as he punched the thrusters the blade carved through the hatch exposing him to the outside alarms blared as he was sucked out through the gap in the suit into open space Farkill watched in horror as the Deathscythe turned the eyes a dark acid green as it brought the blade across its body before it hit him vaporizing him instantaneously!

The Hydra's eyes dimmed as the suit shut down the Deathscythe standing over it victorious.

Xxx

"Colonel Farkill's signal has been lost!" the controller aboard the Grand Shario yelled.

The woman sitting in the captains chair sighed "First Roche now…"

"Captain Walker, there's an incoming message from a mobile suit that's closing!" the controller yelled.

She turned and looked at him "What is it?"

The controller blinked "Its…" he pressed a button bringing the image to the main screen.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Roche Nattono of the Preventers warship Archangel, I'm demanding your immediate… Aretha…" Roche blinked as he saw her sitting in the captains chair crying.

Roche sighed "Aretha… please don't cry… I'm requesting OZ Prize to lay down their arms and surrender to the Preventers Fleet."

"How can I not cry, the man I love is…" Aretha went a shade of scarlet in stark contrast to the deep green lieutenant's uniform she was wearing.

Roche smiled "Aretha…"

"What's this… the Commander has a girlfriend…" Orga chimed in on their frequency.

"Can it Ensign Sabnak!" Roche glared as Orga appeared on the screen on his right.

Aretha wiped her tears from her face "I Captain Aretha Walker, surrender the warship Grand Shario and OZ Prize to the Preventers taskforce."

Roche smiled "Set course for the lunar city of Copernicus, fall into formation with the Libra and the Archangel, I will be landing with my unit to take command of my ship once again."

Xxx

"We found two more relay colonies just like the first two." A commander spoke calmly to Durandal on the screen "We were able to take control of them all without any real problems."

Durandal nodded "So there were five in all."

"I don't believe it! This kind of oversight is inexcusable!" Durandal glared at him.

"Yes, sir…" The commander said warily.

"You're right of course… The enemy was cunning, but we might have been too focused on the situation on earth. Could you move the colonies into a lunar orbit for the time being? We'll decide what to do with them later."

The commander saluted on the screen "Sir."

"What about the Daedalus base?" Durandal asked.

"As per your orders sir, we're sending the Roland team there. They should be arriving any moment now." The commander spoke calmly.

Durandal nodded "I see… thank you. Then have the Lunar fleet and the Wufei team get some rest. They must be exhausted from all of the battles they've been through."

The commander nodded "Yes, Sir." The line shut.

A council member walked over to Durandal "I must say that they did a superb job… The Lunar fleet preformed well but the Wufei team was outstanding."

Durandal nodded "Indeed, thanks to them the end of this war may finally be within sight. I'm told we finally eliminated Djibril while he tried to make yet another escape. I've also received word that the president of the Atlantic Federation is still at Arzachel… though I can't see him deploying his forces at this time."

"Yes, sir." The council member nodded.

Durandal looked towards the chess board on the other side of his desk "And yet, could we have been any more… stupid."

"Sir?" the council member asked.

"We more than anyone should have been well aware of how incredibly dangerous it is to assume that nothing this terrible could possibly happen. Yet once again we find ourselves helpless to prevent them from occurring." Durandal looked at the screen beyond the chessboard displaying the shattered remains of the colonies that were hit by the Requiem cannon.

The head of the ZAFT forces nodded "Truly, I am terribly ashamed sir."

"Oh, no. I'm not blaming you men for what happened… I myself, need to beg for forgiveness…" Durandal looked at the officers "For all of the innocence who've lost their lives. But these feelings conserve to remind us, that this is why we must create a world where this kind of thing cannot happen again. It is the least we can do to atone for all of those who lost their lives."

The officers nodded "Yes, sir!"

"What of the Preventers fleet?" Durandal asked looking at the council members.

"They've captured the warship that appeared near Daedalus, along with being the ones that actually conquered the base itself I do not know why they fell back after destroying the main controls for the cannon." A council member spoke calmly.

Durandal nodded as he looked towards the chess board once more "What about that warship that appeared behind their forces…"

"Records show it is one of the warships that was present during the end of the Eve War, the battleship Libra." The Commander looked at Durandal.

Durandal nodded "I see… gather all information we have on it and put it into a report so I may review it later."

"Yes, sir!" the commander replied before turning and leaving.

Durandal sighed _"Treize, you are a very tough opponent…"_

Xxx

"Entry angle satisfactory. Approach normal. Preventers warships enter spots seven through eleven." The controller of the Copernicus port control replied.

"Archangel here, rodger that, entering spot number seven." Arnold Newman smiled as the Archangel led the way into the port as the Libra and Grand Shario slowed into a hovering location above the lunar surface.

Xxx

"_In this quiet night… I'm waiting for you, forgetting the past, and dreaming of you…"_Meer sang as she walked slowly around the pool of the villa she had been set up in. _"Time passes by… and memories fade, but time can't erase, the love that we've made… and the stars in the sky, that I wish upon... can't bring you back to my side…"_She took a seat on a bench overlooking the pool _"Though you're not here with me… I dream of the day…"_

Meer remembered the speech in orb _'Please do not be deceived by the appearance of that person. Hello my friend's, my name is Lacus Clyne.' _She shook her head and stood up as she continued to walk she remembered what Durandal had said _'There's nothing to worry about… But in the meantime, it would be better if you kept a low profile. I'll make sure you're taken care of, I appreciate everything you've done for us…' "That's right, because of what I did… that was me, not that other person. I did all of that!"_ she stopped as she remembered Athrun's words _'You're useful to him now, but he's not going to need you forever. And when he's finished with you he'll have you killed.'_ She shook her head "It can't be true! It just can't be!"

"Miss. Lacus." The woman who was her guard spoke and caught her off guard "I've brought a nice pot of tea for you, won't you have a cup?"

Meer looked at her for a moment before she followed her to the small patio set along a walkway to the center of the pool "Umm…"

The woman smiled at her "Yes?"

"Have you heard from the chairman yet?" Meer asked softly as the woman placed the cup of tea in front of her.

"No, nothing yet unfortunately." The woman looked at her.

Meer looked at her tea as the woman spoke "I suppose it can't be helped, considering the difficulties the PLANT's are having right now. I'm sure you're well aware of it."

"Yes, I know! Of course I know! But still…" Meer spoke sharply.

"The reality is, the nation finds itself in a very difficult situation." She spoke calmly looking at Meer. "For one thing, there's even word that the Preventers are in port here at Copernicus."

Meer looked at her "The Preventers!"

The woman nodded "Yes." She smiled at Meer. "I wonder what they're thinking, to come here at a time like this… Do you think that perhaps she is with them as well?"

Meer looked at the woman "What!"

"You know, the person who appeared in the broadcast from Orb and said that she was with the Archangel." The woman looked down at Meer.

"Ah, r-right…" Meer stuttered for a moment.

"She doesn't realize how much trouble she's causing… at this rate she could ruin everything the chairman's been working so hard to accomplish. Why would she want to do such a thing?" The woman asked "But the genuine Miss. Lacus isn't that kind of person, now is she? The Miss. Lacus I know is always right, and loves peace. Yet guides us through difficult times when necessary, she's even willing to enter the battlefield and fight alongside us. That's the sort of person she is. That's the reason why we all admire her. A Miss. Lacus who doesn't do that must surely be a fraud."

"A fraud?" Meer's eyes went wide as the woman spoke.

The woman nodded "I believe that the young woman who has stood beside the chairman's side and assisted him since the beginning of this war, is a genuine Miss. Lacus."

Meer stood "What are you…"

The woman smiled at her "Please, you can feel free to call me Sarah, Miss. Lacus. I am here to help you."

Meer looked at the woman in fear as she continued "We have to act now, to prevent further problems… isn't that right, Miss. Lacus?" Sarah asked.

Meer shook her head and collapsed into the chair again burying her head in her hands _"Oh god… Athrun was right…"_

"Now, help yourself to some more tea, there are some things we need to discuss, I'm sure we can come up with an excellent plan." Sarah smiled as Meer breathed trying to calm herself down her eyes wide with fear.

Xxx

The pilots all loaded their guns as they readied their shoulder holsters "You know, it's been a while since we've had some down time…" Duo smiled as he pulled his jet black leather jacket over his shoulders.

Athrun nodded as he slipped his gun into its holster and pulled on a tan light jacket "I agree, but we really should stick in a larger group…"

Dearka smirked "You just don't want Cagalli pulling you off to find you a new wardrobe Athrun…"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Athrun glared at him.

"For one thing, those sunglasses don't suit you…" Nicol smirked as he loaded his handgun.

"Cagalli picked these out for me…" Athrun glared at him.

"I'm more worried about where Luna's going to drag me…" Shinn looked at the others "I've never been on a…"

"Rule one about girls…" Dearka looked at him "Whatever they put on just nod and say it looks nice."

"Yep, the last thing you want to do is have your girlfriend mad because you said something she picked out looks bad on her…" Kira looked at him as he pulled on his black jacket.

"Don't go overboard though…" Heero slipped his knife into the other holster under his arm before pulling his jean jacket on "If they catch on you'll never hear the end of it…"

"Is this speaking from experience?" Shinn looked at the other older pilots.

They looked at Yzak who nodded "Yeah, don't argue with them if they're picking out your wardrobe, nine times out of ten… they're right." He pulled the white jacket Shiho had picked out for him over the shoulder holster and the blue shirt she had picked for him.

"Alright then…" Shinn stood "you coming?" he looked at Auel.

"Yeah… I've got nothing better to do…" Auel grumbled as he pulled on a jacket with his one hand "Don't expect me to be any help if you get into a fight, I'm not the best when it comes to dealing with girls…"

"Sounds like someone had a little…" Clotho started before Auel decked him in the face with his remaining arm.

"Can it… and you'd better hope those old geezers know what they're doing!" Auel glared at the older pilots.

"Alright then…" Orga closed his book and tucked it into his pocket "Lets go, the girls are waiting…"

Heero picked up the bag that was sitting on the chair and pressed the open button for the door "Hay Heero, what's with the bag, I don't think Relena will be buying that much for you…" Shani blinked as he saw the bag.

"It's not for clothes… it's just a little something in case…" Heero tapped the bag "I'm leaving it in the car…"

Athrun nodded "Fine then…" the boys made their way down to where the girls were talking.

"It's been such a long time since I've been outside…" Lacus smiled at the other girls.

"Oh really?" Lunamaria asked looking at Lacus.

Lacus nodded "I've been inside ships for months and the time that I wasn't inside ships we were traveling to different meetings within the ESUN while we were there… before that we were traveling under water…"

"I know it really couldn't be helped… but it really does wear on you after a while…" Cagalli glared "There they are… come on you guys are slow!"

Kira laughed "Oh come on we were planning on sleeping in today…"

Cagalli glared at him "Kira you can be such a pest at times!"

Hilde looked away as Duo approached he blinked "Hilde…"

"Well then, let's go…" Hilde said as she led the way out the hatch to the hanger.

Duo blinked _"Damn it… something's not right…"_

The group made their way into the hanger and stopped as they saw the cars "Damn…" Shinn gaped as he saw the cars.

"No Shinn you're not driving." Athrun said bluntly as he started for the jet black sedan that he had claimed for himself from during Operation Meteor.

"No one lays a finger on my car without me driving it." Yzak said as he pulled the keys to his Aston Marten from his pocket before spinning them around his finger making his way towards his car.

"Then who's is that?" Shinn looked towards the third car a deep midnight blue limousine the silver grill a pair of doubled doors in the rear of the car.

"That, is the limousine that I'm driving." Heero looked at him as he slipped the keys from his pocket "Sorry Shinn but if we need to make an escape the best drivers amongst us are myself, Athrun, Yzak, and Trowa."

Kira climbed into the passenger's seat in Athrun's car as Lacus and Cagalli climbed in behind them "We'll be heading out now, Captain Ramius."

Murrue smiled on the screen "Okay, but be careful when you're out there…"

"We will." Kira smiled as the line shut.

Athrun dialed in the frequency they were sharing "Alright, I'll be in the lead, Heero's between us…"

"Rodger that, so where to first? We don't know this city…" Heero looked at them.

"Looks like we get to guide them around then, huh Athrun?" Kira smiled at him.

"Its been a few years but we still should know our way around… so then…" Athun leaned over the seat "Where to first?"

Cagalli smiled and looked at Lacus "Where else? The mall!" she nearly cheered.

"I knew she was going to say that…" Kira groaned as he looked at Athrun.

Athrun shifted into first and led the way out of the port.

Xxx

"Are you sure you want to let them go out alone?" Mu asked looking at Murrue.

Murrue smiled at him "Don't worry, they're only going into the city for a little while… and they have the pilots with them as well…"

"No, that's not what I meant…" Mu scratched his head "Why didn't you go as well, I would have been more than happy to go with you…"

Murrue blinked and smiled "Thank you Mu, but I'm just fine…"

"Well then, why don't you let me escort you on a little trip…" Mu grinned "I heard they added a hot tub…"

Murrue turned a shade of red "Mu!"

Mu smiled at her "You know… I've been meaning to ask you something…"

Murrue's eyes went wide as Mu looked at her "Mu…"

"I'll take that as a yes then…" Mu smiled at her.

Murrue stood there shocked for a moment before nodding and leaping into Mu's arms the small box hit the floor as they stood there.

"So I'll guess the little trip to the hot tub isn't out of the question…" Mu smirked.

Murrue gave him a playful punch on the arm "You know I really think sometimes you are still partly Neo Roanoke."

Mu blinked then sighed looking at her "There's something else I wanted to ask you its dealing with after…"

Xxx

Lacus and the girls led the way into the shop as the boys followed "This is my first time in Copernicus how about you?" she looked at Meyrin.

"Yeah, me too…" Meyrin smiled at her.

The little pink round Haro bounced around their feet "There's a problem! I won't accept it!" it's mechanical voice was cheerful as it flapped its little hatches.

Duo nudged Heero "Hay, is it just me or is Hilde acting funny…"

Heero looked at Duo "I wouldn't say she's not… what did you do Maxwell?"

"I haven't seen her since we met up to go shopping… after the battle she just well…" Duo thought for a bit.

"I reviewed the combat data of your duel… you really went all out on him…" Heero looked at Duo "I don't blame you but, I think she's a little well…"

"What?" Duo blinked looking at him.

"Shocked… I was surprised you went that far Duo…" Heero looked at him as the other guys stopped waiting for the girls to go listen to the different albums.

"I didn't get a chance to look it over yet, what happened?" Nicol looked at Duo.

"Duo went all out on Farkill, obviously he won, the only thing is…" Heero looked at Duo.

"I cut open his cockpit he got sucked out into space, after that I used the beam of the one shield on the right arm to vaporize him…" Duo looked at the other pilots who blinked.

Dearka whistled "Duo you really went all out didn't you… I'll have to watch it."

"After he tried to surrender." Duo added coldly.

The other pilots froze looking at him except for Heero "Yeah, that's why Hilde's probably avoiding you right now… she's probably a little…"

"I can hear you…" Hilde's voice caught them off guard as she came around the clothes rack nearest them "And yes I am, Duo… I really don't know what…" she said softly avoiding his gaze.

Duo walked over "I'll admit, I might have gone a bit…" he put his hands on her shoulders.

"He was already dead Duo… he wasn't wearing a flight suit..." Hilde said softly "You changed during that fight… you were well… different." She looked up at him.

Duo blinked and sighed "Yeah… I guess that's what happens when you come face to face with your past…"

"Don't change…" Hilde pulled her arms around Duo and he blinked.

"Wha…" Duo looked down at her "Hilde, I'm not going to change just because…" he stopped as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I promise I won't change one bit."

"Duo… how can you be so calm about it… I watched him die." Hilde looked at him.

"it really is different… when you're face to face with them." Duo said calmly "I've seen it a lot I guess that's why it doesn't faze me as much anymore…"

"I had to clean my helmet four times…" Hilde spoke as she pulled her arms around herself.

The other's looked at each other wondering what she meant "Yeah, a lot of people do that when they see it for the first time…" Heero spoke calmly.

Hilde looked at Heero "Heero…"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it… killing a person face to face is completely different than fighting in a mobile suit or a warship. You see their expression's, their pain, and finally their death. It's not a pretty sight, and if you do it long enough, after a while you get used to it." Heero looked at her.

Duo sighed "Heero, man you can be really dark at times…"

Heero shrugged "That's what my father told me after my first mission… I was sick the rest of the night, I couldn't keep anything down."

"Could we drop the subject…" Athrun was the only one watching where the girls were standing.

"What has you upset Athrun?" Kira asked.

"I'm not upset… just a little appalled…"Athrun spoke calmly as he kept watch.

"That's the same thing Athrun…" Kira said lightly.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Athrun asked "I'm talking about Lacus."

"Yes?" Lacus asked as she slipped off a pair of headphones and turned to look at them as the other girls looked at the boys waiting for them.

Kira blinked and waved "It's nothing…"

Lacus smiled at them "Is that so…" she turned back to the music and slipped the headphones on again.

"Don't worry Athrun… Lacus and I are alright, so relax and stop trying to take care of everything yourself…" Kira said lightly.

Heero blinked as Duo steered Hilde away from the music section "You know, now that I think of it we missed our anniversary because we were stuck onboard…"

Hilde blinked "Duo, you remembered…"

"Yeah how could I forget our first 'date' if you would call it that…" Duo smiled as they made their way out of the shop and he led her across the hall to the jewelry store on the other side.

"Say Kira, do you know where we could have a little fun, all this shopping has me bored stiff…" Clotho groaned.

Kira blinked "Well…" he thought for a moment before looking at Athrun "Think the ice rink is still open?"

Athrun shrugged "If it is, we could pull off a hokey match I think…"

"What's this about hokey?" Cagalli looked at Athrun and smiled.

"We were just musing the thought of playing a little game if the ice rink here's still open…" Athrun looked at her.

"I think it's only fair… we did drag them shopping after all…" Asagi looked at Orga "Just don't get your teeth knocked out alright… I'm not spoon feeding you applesauce." She smirked.

Mayura blinked "Say where's Hilde and Duo?"

The girls looked around for the two before Kira nodded out the door "They went over there to pick out something for their anniversary…"

As the group made their way out with the music they had purchased they ran into Duo and Hilde waiting for them "So where to next?" Duo asked as he got up.

"You'll need a mouth guard Duo…" Dearka smirked.

Duo blinked "Wha…"

"We're going to play a little game of hokey at an ice rink if it's still open…" Athrun smirked.

Duo grinned "Alright then, I'm in…"

They made their way to the rink "Oh this is going to be fun…" Clotho smirked as they made their way inside and rented the equipment for the match.

"So, how are we dividing teams?" Shinn asked looking at the other pilots.

"The girls have opted out of playing and Auel's taking the job as referee." Trowa looked at them.

Heero scanned the room "One of the team's will have an extra man… we have thirteen players."

"Fourteen…" A voice called as he walked around the end of the stands holding a pair of skates and a stick Dave Hartman smirked "Pick captains and we'll divide up that way… it's been a while but this should be fun."

"Alright then…" Auel looked at Heero "Pick a number one through fourteen."

"Six." Heero smiled.

Auel shrugged "Alright then, Athrun, you're the first captain."

"Another number other than six." Auel looked at Kira.

"Nine." Kira smiled.

"Alright then, second captain is Yzak. Lineup and Yzak gets first pick." Auel took a seat.

Yzak smirked "You're going down Zala… Dearka get over here."

Athrun shrugged "Heero."

Heero nodded as he joined Athrun and Dearka stopped next to Yzak.

Yzak smirked "Trowa."

Trowa walked over calmly as Athrun smiled "Clotho."

"Duo." Yzak said calmly.

"Kira." Athrun smiled as Kira made his way over and joined their team.

Yzak smiled "Shani" Shani made his way over to their team.

Athrun shrugged "Shinn."

Shinn smiled as he made his way over to their team.

"Dave." Yzak said as his cousin made his way over to their group.

"Orga." Athrun waited as Orga joined their team leaving the final two.

Yzak smiled "Nicol." Nicol walked over and joined their team.

"Quatre." Athrun smiled as the teams were finalized.

The teams made their way onto the ice and picked their positions to start Quatre and Nicol starting in goal Athrun, Heero, and Shinn on offense for their team, on defense were Kira, Clotho. and Orga.

Yzak smiled as He, Dearka, and Dave lined up against Athrun, Heero and Shinn on offense as Trowa, Duo, and Shani stayed back in defense.

Auel skated to center ice and held the puck above Athrun and Yzak as they faced off "I want a clean match… please no injuries I don't want to have to explain to the captains…"

Yzak smirked "You're going down this time Zala."

"In your dreams Yzak." Athrun smiled.

Auel dropped the puck and skated back as the two started Athrun slapped the puck away to Heero who took off up the ice into their territory Trowa skated in first and forced Heero to pass across to Athrun who in turn passed ahead to Shinn as he skated around the net coming point blank with Nicol before taking his shot only to have Nicol block it and pass to Dearka who took off up the ice with Yzak at a blinding speed.

Kira homed in on Yzak as Clotho closed on Dearka when Yzak smirked he passed back to Dave who circled wide around the two before taking a shot at Quatre who narrowly missed blocking the shot.

"Point, Joule Team!" Auel yelled as the girls cheered their boys on.

The pilots lined up again this time the faceoff was between Heero and Dave as soon as the puck hit the ice it was passed from Heero to Athrun and before he could do anything Yzak checked him squarely into the boards and took off with the puck passing it to Dave who took a slap shot from the left side of the goal and to his surprise Quatre blocked it and passed to Kira who took off with it as they closed in with four now on offense.

Yzak, Dearka, and Dave scrambled to get back up the ice as they closed on Nicol, Trowa skated in closer to provide extra coverage Heero and Athrun took off down and behind the net as Kira passed across to Shinn who in turn passed to Athrun who shot back to Kira then to Heero and finally between Nicol and Trowa into the net just as their offense got down the ice to them.

The girls continued to chat while the boys played half an hour passed the score was six to five Yzak's team winning due to an across the rink shot from Trowa right between Quatre's legs.

"I've never seen them play any competitive sports before… have you?" Hilde asked Relena.

"Outside of seeing them fencing… not really but I did hear about Duo and Heero playing some basket ball once..." Relena sighed "I just don't get it…" she winced as the loud bang of Heero checking Dearka rang through the room "What makes this fun?"

"Men are naturally competitive Miss. Relena…" Dorothy smiled "They vie for dominance to see who is their leader." The girls winced as a particularly loud bang occurred as Yzak checked Kira taking the puck off of him.

"COME ON KIRA CHECK HIM BACK FOR ONCE! ATHRUN GET IN THERE!" Lacus yelled catching the girls off guard as they stared blankly at her she went a shade of pink "I like hockey… what?"

"Nothing… I just didn't think you were into sports Lacus…" Cagalli stared blankly at her.

The boys decided to wrap the game up at ten points to keep the girls from being angry with them the score was tied up nine to nine at center ice the final face off was between Trowa and Kira as the puck started to fall their eyes followed it meeting briefly as they reached eye level it bounced once before Trowa slid his stick under it and launched it skyward jumping doing a flip and slapping the puck downward towards the goal.

Quatre blocked the puck but before he could latch onto it with his hand it bounced out of it and slid across the ice to Heero.

Heero took off with the puck Dearka charged Heero to attempt to check him when he passed to Kira around Dearka just barely missing Dearka's stick.

Kira rolled around Trowa as he passed forward to Athrun who came around the net and to Nicol's surprise passed down to Heero who passed across to Shinn and he passed back to Athrun as he moved to block the shot he realized what it was.

Athrun passed across forward to Kira as he rounded Yzak and took the shot into the goal.

"Game! Final score Zala team ten, Joule team Nine!" Auel called as the pilots all skated together and shook hands with the other team before they made their way off the ice.

"So… where to next?" Shani rubbed his shoulder where Dearka had checked him into the boards.

"Well… I think we should hit the mall again…" Hilde smiled "We all agree, we need a new wardrobe…"

"You had to ask…" Clotho groaned.

"Hey, I was thinking I would pick up a little something 'special' for my winning man." Mayura smiled at Clotho as he went a little red at the thought.

The group made their way back to the mall and the girls led the way into the clothes soon the guys were standing outside the dressing room when Lacus was the first to appear "So, what do you think, Kira?" she was wearing a pink and purple knee length dress and blouse.

Kira smiled "I think it looks fine…"

Cagalli slid out wearing a green short sleeve shirt and to Athrun's surprise a long skirt "So Athrun…" she said a little embarrassed.

"It looks great, I didn't expect you to pick a skirt…" Athrun smiled at her.

Lunamaria appeared next to her wearing a red jacket with a black tank top and matching black jeans "So Shinn, how do I look?"

"Great, I love it!" Shinn said nervously and a little loud.

Lunamaria giggled "Calm down Shinn…"

Lacus appeared again wearing the same jacket Lunamaria had and smiled at Kira wearing a shorter black dress with ruffles along the bottom "How do you like this one?" she looked at Kira smiling.

"It looks fine too." Kira smiled.

Lacus put her hands on her hips and glared at Kira "You don't seem to care what I wear."

Her Haro bounced shouting "Busted!"

"What! Of course I care!" Kira back tracked as the other pilots laughed Athrun and Heero looked up towards the second floor of the store.

"Did you just see that…" Athrun asked looking at Heero.

"Black suit, wearing sunglasses… yeah." Heero looked down just in time to spot it "Haro…"

"Hello, Hello, Excuse me!" the little round red robot bounced through the boys and right into Lacus's hands "You understand!"

Lacus's pink Haro beeped "Haro?"

Lacus blinked "Oh my!"

The boys made their way over "This is Meer's!" Athrun looked at the Haro.

"Meer's!" Dave's eyes went wide "She's here!" the little robot had a small piece of paper sticking out of it.

Lacus pulled it out and flipped it over reading it "Help! Miss. Lacus, I'm going to be killed! Meer."

Kira blinked "What?"

"This has..." Trowa started as Meyrin made her way over.

"'trap' written all over it." Meyrin finished for him.

"Yeah, but we can't just ignore it…" Quatre looked at the others.

Lacus's Haro bounced around their feet "No way! No way! I won't accept it!"

Yzak glared "Damn it, and they set this trap knowing that too."

Kira nodded "Is this the Chairman's Lacus then?"

Athrun nodded "That's right, Meer Campbell." He looked at Kira "Get Lacus out of here and return to the ship at once!"

Lacus blinked looking at Athrun who fumbled for his phone "No, we'll call for backup just wait…"

Lacus sighed "I'm going with you."

Heero looked at her "Are you…"

Lacus looked at him "The person who sent this note, is asking for me."

"Lacus its taking a big risk…" Kira looked at her.

"It's something we would have to address and deal with sooner or later." Lacus looked at Kira "Right, Kira?"

Kira sighed "Yeah… besides we don't know what they'll do if we don't have Lacus with us…"

"Kira makes a good point… its taking a risk but Lacus is right… if we don't have her with us and we show up its like putting the bullet in her head ourselves." Heero looked at the others "Good thing I brought a little extra firepower…"

"What's a little?" Dearka asked looking at Heero.

"You'll see… get the girls, we're moving out now, Athrun contact the ship, we'll have them send some in for backup." Heero ordered.

The group made their way to the cars and drove to the location the boys got out first and made their way to the rear of the limousine "So what do we have?" Nicol asked as Heero unlocked the trunk.

"Damn Heero you'd think you were planning on starting another war out of this trunk…" Dearka gaped as his eyes hit the assortment of weapons Sub machine guns, two automatic shotguns ammunition boxes armored boxes marked 'grenades' a case for a sniper rifle even fully automatic rifles.

"Alright, take what's available I'm taking the sniper, allow me five to ten minutes to find a location before you make your way inside." Heero picked up the long case for the sniper rifle and started up the stairs.

Yzak picked up an assault rifle and popped open the box of grenades taking two for himself as Dearka loaded shells into a Shotgun "How many do you think they have?"

"Always assume more than us… so we're out numbered and possibly out gunned…" Trowa clicked the magazine into a sub machine gun.

"Give me one…" Auel spoke catching them off guard.

"You have one hand what can you shoot…" Nicol started before Auel picked up a sub machine gun with his right hand.

"I wont be quick on the reload but the more people armed we have the better." Auel smiled.

The boys took up defensive positions as they escorted the girls out of the cars before to their surprise the girls all except Lacus armed themselves "You know… you really have to think more when it comes to arming yourselves…" Hilde chambered a round in the handgun she was holding.

"Relena you know how to…" Duo blinked as Relena clicked a clip into the handgun she was holding.

"I nearly shot Middie once… I missed but not by much, it was back during operation Meteor." Relena smiled as she chambered a round into the handgun.

"Alright then, lets move…" Athrun smiled as they made their way up the steps and into the darkened building.

The large stone amphitheater was nearly deserted as they reached the area to the stage "There she is…" Nicol said calmly as he saw Meer sitting in one of the front row bench like seats.

Athrun looked out as the little red Haro bounced out onto the stage "Hello, hello. Thank you, very much!"

Meer looked up and saw him "Athrun!" her eyes went wide as she got up and ran across the area about halfway to the stage as Athrun rolled around the corner.

Xxx

Sarah glared from the shadows "That idiot, I told her to lure them onto the stage." She started to move to a new position.

Xxx

Meer smiled at him "Athrun, you're alive!"

Athrun raised his hand gun "hold it right there!"

Meer stopped cold "Athrun?"

Athrun started onto the stage first as the others appeared from the shadows "I got your message, and I know this is some kind of trap!" Athrun glared at her.

"We're giving you one last chance Meer, that's why we're here." Duo said calmly as he started down the steps.

"Athrun…" Lacus said calmly as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

Meer's eyes went wide when she saw Lacus "Miss. Lacus…"

Lacus smiled at her "Hello, Miss. Meer, it's nice to finally meet you." She started down the steps.

Meer took a step back as Lacus continued "You said in your note, that you needed my help. That you were going to be killed. If so then you're more than welcome to come with me."

"I should be the one, it should be me!" Meer shouted as she started to back away.

Athrun glared at her "Meer!"

Tears started to form in Meer's eyes _'But the genuine Miss. Lacus isn't that kind of person, now is she?' _Sarah's words echoed in her mind _'and that's the reason why we all admire her." _She looked at them as she remembered what Durandal had said _'You helped save the world through your efforts and your hard work. I will never forget that, and the people will never forget it either.'_

Athrun glared at her "Meer! Calm down, everything's alright, so just relax…"he raised his gun so it was no longer pointing at her.

Meer took a step backwards "But I'm the real Lacus, aren't I! I am! I mean, I have her voice and her face! I'm the real Lacus, what's wrong with that!" Meer raised a handgun and a shot rang out as the gun skid away from her shot out of Meer's hands.

Athrun glared as he lowered his gun again "Meer, just cut it out! Calm down!"

"If it's my name you want, you may have it, take it all my appearance, my voice, but even then… you and I will still be different people." Lacus said smiling at her "And that will never change."

Meer collapsed to her knees as Lacus stopped next to Athrun.

Xxx

Sarah glared _"Damn it, move forward just a bit more…"_

Xxx

"None of us can be anyone other than ourselves." Lacus smiled at Meer as she looked up at her "But that's why you and I exist, and stand here before each other, right?" Lacus smiled at her "That's why we have encounters, right? With one another, and also with ourselves."

Meer started to get tears in her eyes as Lacus spoke "Your dreams are yours and yours alone, so please, when you sing, do it for yourself. They're your dreams, don't let other's use them for their benefit."

"Birdie!" the little robotic bird flew in causing Athrun to glance up at it "When did… LACUS!" He grabbed Lacus as a shot caused the stone of the stairs to chip and shatter.

The group made their way back behind the stonework as Athrun grabbed Meer and pulled her inside with them "Kira!"

"Over here!" Kira yelled as the shots hit.

"Damn it they're using suppressors." Trowa glared as he took out the SMG he was carrying.

Athrun grabbed Meer and ran over to where they were diving behind the wall "Only some of them!" he yelled as a burst of shells splintered the granite staircase.

Dearka rolled around a corner for a second and fired a shell from the shotgun one of the men returned fire with his SMG right before the shot blew up "Holy hell…" Dearka ducked "This thing fires grenade rounds!"

"How many are there! Do you know?" Athrun yelled over the gunfire to Meer.

Meer covered her head "I don't know! Only Sarah!"

Athrun nodded "Alright, cover me!" he yelled to the others as he slipped the SMG from his shoulder and pulled his combat knife.

Athrun leapt from cover as the others covered him he dove down behind the stone tiered seats as several shots missed him he opened fire on a man standing on the stairs twice seeing him fall.

Xxx

Meer started to cry covering her head as Lacus, Relena , and Cagalli made their way over "Miss. Meer?" Lacus smiled as they settled in next to her.

Meer blinked at the three of them "There's nothing to fear, it's going to be okay." Lacus smiled at her.

"Where's Heero at though?" Relena asked.

Cagalli shrugged "He disappeared into the building before the others carrying a sniper rifle…"

Xxx

Heero dialed in the scope _"Wind velocity two knots due south west distance approximately one hundred yards." _He lined up a man in the scope as he took aim on Athrun Heero fired taking the man out before he could fire.

Xxx

Athrun drove the knife into the man's leg as he fired wildly into the air before Athrun finished him firing the handgun through the side of his head using him as a shield temporarily he felt the shots impact the man's dead torso _"Damn, I'm pinned down!"_

Trowa jumped through one of the archway's spinning through the air as he landed he opened fire killing two more holding two handguns.

The woman opened fire on him only to watch Trowa roll out of the way from the shots glared as she readied to fire again Athrun fired twice hitting her in the shoulder once forcing her to drop her rifle.

A man popped up and threw a grenade over the stage as it bounced into the small hallway "RUN!" Kira yelled as the group burst from cover diving out the one side the grenade went off a second later.

Duo opened fire on the man who threw the grenade as Athrun rushed from his cover firing twice on the same man.

The woman who had been shot pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it Relena took aim and fired hitting the grenade knocking it back to the woman out of mid air "Got it!"

The woman tried to shield herself as the grenade went off right in front of her "AHHHH!"

Auel jumped doing a roll through the air he came point blank with the last man firing point blank into his chest.

The Akatsuki and Tallgeese III landed in the middle of the amphitheater and Mu's voice echoed around the stage "You kid's alright?"

"What took you so long Mu!" Kira shouted.

Mu shrugged as Kira continued "Get Lacus and the girls out of here!"

"Right, alright princess… hop on." The Akatsuki lowered its hand as the Tallgeese stood guard.

"Everyone alright?" Duo asked looking around.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hilde sighed as her group made their way over.

As Lacus made her way onto the hand of the Akatsuki she turned and smiled at Meer "You too…" she held out her hand.

Meer hesitated for a second before starting forward she gasped as she saw it "NO!"

Sarah struggled into a half sitting position propping herself up with her arm as she took aim at Lacus "Die!"

Meer started forward as she felt a hand grab her and Lacus pulling them to the ground as a very loud dull shot rang out Sarah collapsed dead.

When the group looked Heero was standing on the one roof holding the rifle aimed at Sarah "She got a shot off, is everyone alright!" he yelled down.

Meer opened her eyes and gasped as she looked into Dave's "Dave…"

"You alright?" Dave winced as he started to get up bleeding from his side.

Meer nodded "You're injured!"

"That doesn't matter, are you alright?" Dave asked again as he looked at Meer and Lacus both not a scratch on them.

"You know, you're a real idiot sometimes Dave…" Yzak glared down at him "Any closer and you would have been very dead…"

Dave shrugged "I've been through worse…" he winced as he placed his hand on his side to slow the bleeding.

"Let's go then…" Heero was lowered to the ground as he jumped off of the hand of the Tallgeese "Welcome to the Preventers, Miss. Campbell."

Meer blinked as she looked at the others and nodded as she stood they slowly made their way back to the cars as the Akatsuki and Tallgeese took Dave back to the ship for medical attention.

Xxxxxx

Damn Duo… just … damn…

"What… not you too ald…" Duo groaned.

You well… damn…

*Thwack*

"Hay kid!" Ali smirked as he walked over looking at Duo "Want a job, I could use a man like you."

Duo blinked "Uhhhh… I'll think about it…" he looked at Heero who shrugged.

"Well when you make up your mind, contact me here." Ali tossed him a card as he made his way out the door.

"Al-Saachez P.M.C." Duo blinked at the card "P.M.C?" He looked at Heero.

"Private Military Company, Duo basically he's asking you to be a hired thug." Heero laughed.

Duo glared as he ripped up the card "Thanks Ald!" *KICK*

Ald groaned from the floor as Duo kicked him in the ribs.

"I'll see you guys next time, I've got to do some work…" Duo groaned as he shut the laptop.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

You must be thinking I forgot, no… I just had a bit more material this time… so here it is, the chess match between Treize and Durandal's final stage who will gain the victory! Who will put an end to this endless waltz?

Now I know I'm evil but I hope you enjoy it… because next… well we'll save that for later…

Enjoy… and as always please read and review!

"HEY! I'd better have a scene in this chapter!" the blond bared down on Ald.

Alright, alright, I'll write you in… geeze just don't kill me… it's not like I have backup copies…

"Aldaeus is quite right…. He is not an innovade…" Tieria walked over.

"He's been neglecting me!" the blond glared at him "Take this!" *THWACK

Tieria sighed and walked over to the screen "Enjoy the chapter, and make the next bit quick I'm getting sick and tired of putting up with these people and being within earth's gravity!"

xxxxxx

Ch. 19

Checkmate

"So… now begins the final stage." Treize moved a piece taking the black queen on the board as Durandal's speech began.

"Right now, I feel the feelings of sorrow and anger you're experiencing are mine as well. How could something like this happen?" Durandal asked on the monitor next to Treize.

Xxx

"Because you started all of this…" Dearka said with some detached sarcasm in his voice as the pilots watched in the lounge aboard the Peacemillion with other members of the Preventers.

"Although I realize it's too late now… That it's pointless to dwell upon it… my heart wanders, searching for answers." Durandal spoke with a calm eloquence "It was not so long ago we experienced a major war, and when it ended we made a solemn vow. We would never repeat those mistakes again."  
xxx

The captains sat in the briefing room aboard the Libra with the representatives and leadership of the Preventers branches listening to the speech "Yet, Junius Seven fell, and despite our best efforts we found ourselves embroiled in another war. Which escalated uncontrollably, and as a result we once again had to grapple with the pain of sorrow and great suffering."

"Had we known that Durandal was planning this we would have never accepted his candidacy for chairman…" Ezalia glared at the screen.

"It's too late to argue it after the fact…" Eileen sighed from across the table "Now we must finish this…"

Xxx

"So how in the world could this happen? How did these foolish tragedies arise once again?" Wufei watched the chairman's speech on the computer sitting on his desk as he leaned back in his chair.

"Because you set them in motion Durandal… you and whoever you were working with…" Wufei glared at the screen.

"One reason as I've previously brought up, is unquestionably, the existence of Logos. They created enemies, promoted fear to force the two sides to fight and collected whatever profits were gained from it. Throughout history they are the people who have thrived in the shadows, the merchants of death." Durandal spoke calmly and eloquently wove the words into his speech.

Xxx

"But we have finally succeeded in destroying them! That is precisely why the time is right for the next step." Durandal's words echoed in the room where the scientists worked.

"The fool… he's much more arrogant than Treize taking a bold step like this." Professor G spoke as he typed.

Dr. J grinned "Yes, though Treize anticipated it."

"You old men talk too much for your own good." The young woman spoke as she calibrated the settings on the machine she was working on.

The scientists all looked at her as she typed wearing a white lab coat similar to their own "If I'll be joining them like you requested then start working."

Dr. J started laughing "You remind me too much of my own daughter when she was your age." He stopped laughing as a knife imbedded itself in the desk next to him and he grinned "And yet you're just as highly trained as Heero."

The girl glared as she walked over "I've not met him yet but I already hate him by the way you described him and how the rest of them act!"

Instructor H looked at her as she started working on another section of the machine "You still have a lot to learn just as they did."

Professor G sighed "I still don't see what that boy saw in her…"

Xxx

Heero glared "Now it begins…"

"Now is the time for us to confront another enemy, the greatest of them all!" Durandal clenched his fist on the screen as the speech continued.

"Things are going to get really crazy soon aren't they…" Shinn looked at the older pilots who nodded.

"And we must achieve victory against this enemy as well, if we are to know true liberation!" Durandal opened his hands to the screen.

Xxx

Talia glared at the screen "Gilbert…"

"I've only seen that expression once…" Andrew Waltfeld floated down next to her "and if I remember right, Gordon got slapped."

Talia shot Waltfeld a glare which made Andrew wince "I just… never expected this out of Gilbert…"

Waltfeld laughed before he felt something hit his prosthetic arm "You know… Gordon never liked him either." He nodded at the screen where Durandal was giving his speech.

"I believe this is something we should all understand, our greatest enemy is the reason why conflict has been with us since the dawn of time, and why it will never disappear." Durandal's words came over the bridge as Talia looked up at the monitor and nodded.

Xxx

"This enemy whom we have never yet overcome is none other than our own ignorance and selfish ambitions!" Durandal spoke as Treize moved the final piece on the board.

"The final stage is set… the only question left is…" Treize looked at the monitor.

"Even now, after leaving Earth, and reaching the heavens… after learning the secrets of the body we still fail to understand each other, to understand ourselves, and we face the future with uncertainty!" Durandal's words echoed in the room.

"Which side will make the first move, to put an end to this endless waltz?" Treize smiled as the door shut and Lady Une entered.

Xxx

Wufei sighed as he sat the glass down on the table the lid keeping the somewhat murky brown liquid within the weightless environment "Nataku… am I doing the right thing?" he looked at the monitor "changing the course of history again?"

"Such anxiety. To be equal? No, to have more! To be richer! Our hands reach endlessly for limitless desires! Right now that's what we are! The seeds of conflict! That's where the problem lies!" Durandal spoke on the screen as Wufei took a drink and cringed.

"How does Dearka stomach this stuff?" Wufei cringed as he let go of the glass of whisky.

"But we are now at a point where we can put an end to it. Where we will put an end to it! We have acquired the means to overcome it! The answer to everything already lies within each and every one of us!" Chairman Durandal spoke precisely choosing his words carefully as he spoke.

Xxx

"As a result, people will know others, know themselves, and the future. This is the only way to prevent these tragedies' from repeating themselves! For the future of humanity, I hereby initiate the 'Destiny Plan!' the final defensive measure which will determine the fate of humanity!" Durandal's speech finished.

"Oh but my dear Mr. Chairman Durandal, it is impossible to stop the three constant beats of war, peace, and revolution… such is this endless waltz." The little girl smiled her reflection on the black shining marble floor "Isn't that right, Dekim?"

"That is correct, Miss. Mariemaia." Dekim smiled at her as she turned to face the middle of the room.

"My father wouldn't allow him to coerce our goals, let us cease contact with the good chairman and leave him to his own world. This one will belong to its true heir, I the daughter of Treize Kushrenada." Mariemaia smiled as she looked into the mirror her sapphire blue eyes the same as the ones in the portrait of her father over the fireplace.

Xxx

"So only three nations have clearly rejected his proposal then?" Relena asked as she looked at the other high ranking members of the Preventers.

Cagalli nodded "The ESUN, Orb Union, and Kingdom of Scandinavia we are the only ones who have outright rejected the proposal… then again…"

Eileen Canaver sighed "We were the only ones who knew of it… most of the worlds governments are in chaos currently and are in no real position to oppose it."

The door shut as Treize entered "Chairman Durandal wanted it that way, his whole plan included taking them off balance, however we are in position, now we wait for him to take his next move."

Ezalia looked at him "And that would be?"

"His attempted counterattack, the Atlantic Federation will be launching their lunar fleet if my calculations are correct and in response he will fire Requiem." Treize took a seat at the end of the table.

"You think he rebuilt that cannon?" Tad Elsman looked at Treize.

"If I was in his position with that plan, without a doubt I would rebuild such a powerful weapon. We cannot forget the matter about the weapon's technology known as Genesis either." Treize looked at the other members of the council.

"If he rebuilt Genesis…" Ezalia looked at the other council members who looked grim.

"It is because of that exact possibility that we repaired Libra from its severe damage it sustained during the Eve War. At our disposal are three weapons of comparable power Libra, the main gun of the Grand Shario, and the Peacemillion." Treize smiled "Now we wait for Chairman Durandal to take his move, and the final stages of this chess match will be complete."

Xxx

"The Destiny Plan is a system for the ultimate salvation of humanity. It is comprised of the most advanced technology with all the genetic engineering skills we coordinators have developed." The female voice came from the screen as the pilots looked at the data.

"This is his plan huh? It doesn't sound half bad if it wasn't forcing you at gun point…" Duo stretched as he made his way back to his seat.

"All people carry within their body's information on every aspect of their nature, their personality, intelligence, abilities, and susceptibility to certain types of diseases and sicknesses. First of all it is important that we have a clear understanding of this information. It may be that you are currently being treated unfairly." They watched as a small cartoon played on the screen where Djibril was yelling at Durandal.

"It may be that without you or anyone else knowing it, your unique abilities are being denied the opportunity to express themselves." The screen changed where the cartoon Djibril was a clown balancing on a bright ball.

Trowa glared "I take offense to that."

The pilots started laughing as the display continued "Collectively speaking, that is a great loss to humanity as a whole. Let us begin by finding out everything there is to know about ourselves and then doing what we can, based on that knowledge. This is a glorious first step towards a future of unlimited happiness."

"I believe I say this on behalf of our entire group…" Dearka made his way over to the screen "Thanks… but no thanks." he hit the off switch.

Xxx

"Commander… oh man have you been?" Heine covered his nose as he entered Wufei's quarters.

"No, I was having a drink and the lid came off." Wufei glared as he used a vacuum to pluck another droplet of scotch from the air "What is it?"

"The chairman's speech and…" Heine started.

"You want to know my opinion?" Wufei looked at him.

Heine nodded "Yeah, I was kind of surprised…"

"Don't be, you knew what kind of world the chairman was hoping to build right? He explained it to us." Wufei plucked another droplet from the air.

"Well… yeah but…" Heine blinked "I don't think the world's ready for something this big… it's too much."

"I agree with you, even so the chairman doesn't give up because something is difficult… and he has us on his side." Wufei smirked "The chairman is trying to create a world where everyone can live happily, a world where there will be no more violent conflict. It is our job to help build it and once it's complete, protect it."

Heine blinked as Wufei continued "History tells us, great change is always met with resistance. There will always be those who find themselves disadvantaged by change, or those who object for no reason other than simple uneasiness. Because as the chairman said due to our own ignorance we have no way of knowing our future." Wufei looked at him.

"I thought the ZERO system could change the future?" Heine looked at Wufei.

"The ZERO system is nothing more than a computer with a program that is designed to read plausibility and outcome, if you follow the path to the outcome you desire I guess you could call it predicting the future… but it still isn't, it's a game of chance, you're playing a game of roulette with five chambers filled and a knife at your throat." Wufei took his seat again as Heine looked at him.

"You sound like this is from experience…" Heine blinked as he stood there looking at Wufei.

Wufei sighed "I ran countless simulations trying to find an outcome where my wife was still alive, not once could I change it no change no variation… the outcome was always the same."

"I see… you know, brooding over past events is never a good thing…" Heine started then blinked as Wufei glared at him.

"Get out." Wufei said in a cold tone as Heine backed out through the door.

Wufei sighed _"Nataku, is this really alright… what I'm doing…"_

Xxx

"So the only option left to us, is to fight…" Kira sighed as the other pilots changed he waited next to the door wearing his flight suit.

"Huh?" Shinn looked over at Kira.

Kira blinked as he noticed the other pilots looking at him "I was just thinking, that's probably what everyone's saying to themselves right now. That fighting is the only option here. Because of the destiny plan we have no other option than to fight, in the end… nothing has changed."

Heero shut his locker and slung his helmet over his shoulder "Right now, we have no other choice but to fight."

"Heero…" the pilots turned as Heero floated over to the door.

"We all have dreams. We all have hopes for the future, that is the basic life force that every living creature possesses. Whatever we might gain, if we are denied our dreams and our future, we'll be ruined capable of nothing more than mere existence. All lives are meant to fight for a desired future, it is right to defend it. That is why we must fight." Heero looked at the pilots as they nodded "As living beings, we must fight that which seeks to destroy us. To defy the chairman and his 'world of living death', Treize once asked me 'who is your enemy', I replied 'whoever stands before me with the intent to kill me, that is my enemy' to which he answered 'Then your battles will never end, for your enemy is Destiny itself.'"

The pilots nodded before shutting their lockers and heading for their machines in the hangar of the Peacemillion.

Xxx

"Station one, positioning almost completed." The controller yelled over to the commander "All requiem control system's operating within parameters."

Durandal smiled "Begin charging it, we'll have to fire it once anyway… think of this as a test."

"Yes, sir." The commander smiled.

Durandal turned and looked at a councilman "Have we heard anything from the nations of earth yet?"

"Nothing new, sir. The only responses we've received so far were the immediate rejections from Orb, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, and the ESUN."

Durandal turned and looked at a screen where Relena stood giving a speech he un-muted the volume so he could hear it "Therefore, our nation strongly opposes the implementation of this plan, proposed by chairman Durandal." The audience's applause could be heard momentarily before she continued "This plan will only lead to an oppressive governing as the United Earth Sphere Alliance once pushed on the colonies."

The councilman turned and looked at the Chairman "Sir, perhaps in response to this, we've detected some movement at the Arzachel base."

Durandal closed his eyes for a moment and smiled "Is that so…" he looked at another aid.

"The President of the Atlantic federation has sent us a message, he wishes to establish contact with you Mr. Chairman." The aid spoke calmly "We've received similar requests from the leaders of other nations."

Durandal smiled "Ah, I see… Copland has himself a dilemma… he's in no position to take a strong stance like this young lady is doing, but he must still lead his nation. With Logos out of the picture, he has no one to tell him what to do next." He stood and smiled "So be it then… we'll fire at Arzachel base first. Begin preparations, we'll take care of Orb after we're through with the Alliance."

The councilman nodded "Yes, sir!"

Durandal looked at the screen where Relena's speech continued "I thought I made myself very clear, this is the final defensive measure which will determine the fate of humanity. All those who would oppose it, are truly enemies of humanity itself." He looked down at the chess board.

Xxx

Wufei pressed the key on the computer "What is it?"

"Sir, there's a message from fleet headquarters, we're to intercept the Alliance forces from the Arzachel base." The communications officer's voice came over the frequency.

"I see, thank you… have the ship get under way, and inform the pilots." Wufei smiled.

"Yes, sir!" the communications officer closed the line.

Wufei smirked "The final piece has been moved… what's the next step Treize?"

Xxx

Durandal turned and nodded to the commander who signaled the gunnery control officer.

The Requiem glowed a brilliant golden white as it fired the beam roaring out of the crater and arching through the relay points.

Xxx

"High energy beam detected, from the far side of the moon!" The controller yelled down to Talia on the bridge of the Minerva.

"Where's it's target!" Talia ordered.

"It's the Requiem!" the radar operator yelled.

Arthur gaped "But that's impossible!"

"He fixed it…" Andrew kicked off as he made his way out of the bridge "and Treize was right."

"Where's it's target, can you pin point the location!" Talia yelled to him.

"We already know…" Andrew looked down at her as the beam arched past the preventer's fleet "Arzachel."

The radar operator nodded as he looked grim he brought it on screen the massive mushroom cloud as the bright golden white beam streaked along the surface ripping Arzachel to pieces in a hellish blast.

xxx

"With that last shot, most of the Alliance's remaining fighting strength was wiped out…" Murrue looked at the other captains of the Preventer's fleet as Commander Waltfeld took his seat on the bridge of the Eternal.

"In terms of destructive power, it is on par with Genesis, depending on the relay points there isn't a single place on earth they couldn't attack." Dave looked at the other captains "we have received offers from the remaining Alliance forces that they will cooperate with us to prevent it from firing again."

Treize appeared on the screen "The Alliance forces are under the leadership of an old ally and the head of the Alliance forces branch of the Preventers, Colonel Morgan Chevalier. Our targets are the relay stations and Requiem itself."

Commander Waltfeld nodded as he opened lines with the other networks of the Preventers taskforce "The true songstress returns, coded coordinates fragile. I repeat, the true songstress returns." Waltfeld smiled as the warships of the Preventers fleet formed up in mass twenty ships from the Alliance under the command of Morgan Chevalier, another twenty that came from ZAFT's branch. Orb's fleet of Izumo class battleships and the three massive battleships Peacemillion, Libra, and Grand Shario making up the ESUN's branch along with mobile suit transport ships, the grand fleet of the Preventers Taskforce numbering almost one hundred and fifty warships and transports carrying the taskforce's four thousand five hundred mobile suits.

Xxx

Yzak opened a line with the other pilots "This first relay station is the key, we have to take it out first, otherwise they're free to fire at anybody any time!"

"I agree, primary target is the first relay point, it must fall. After that we take the cannon itself." Quatre looked at the other Gundam Pilots "For once… it's just like back then, all of us fighting as a unit…"

"We're still missing Wufei…" Nicol blinked.

"Don't worry… when we get to the battlefield, we'll take care of that problem… we just have to let him lure out the other two pieces…" Trowa smiled at them.

"Other two, meaning Heine and Rey?" Shinn asked as the older pilots nodded.

"So what's our plan of attack then Heero?"Nicol asked.

"Taking into account all variables it shouldn't be all that hard, I'll deal with Wufei, Shinn and Athrun take care of Heine, Kira you deal with Rey. We'll be being supported by the Archangel, Dominion, Eternal, and Minerva on our attack on the relay station while the other forces perform a direct strike on the cannon itself."

"So we're doing it just like back then… go in hit them fast and hard before they have a chance to react." Athrun smiled as he flicked the last few switches on his control panel to activate the weapons systems.

"Victory will be decided by speed… we have no choice then… we must be faster." Nicol smiled as the Gundam's launched from the Peacemillion and joined up with the four warships making their way out in front of the taskforce.

"Distance to target, one fifty!" Chandra said calmly as the Archangel led the four warships.

" I'm bringing up a visual of the ZAFT defense forces!" Miriallia replied.

"What's that? Heading away from them? Natarle asked as she zoomed in on the objects.

The pilots looked at the objects as the display showed them "The Destiny and the Legend… looks like they were ordered elsewhere…" Kira smiled "That will make our job even easier…"

Xxx

"Mr. Chairman the Preventers Flagships are approaching station one!" A radar officer yelled up to him.

"There are also forces heading towards Daedalus sir. The bulk of their fleet along with the ESUN's three warships Peacemillion, Libra, and the one we've identified according to the information from the prisoners from Daedalus Grand Shario." Another senior officer looked over at him.

"I understand, send half of the lunar fleet, and the Gondwana to station one. Dispatch the rest to aid Roland at Daedalus." Durandal looked at him.

"Yes, sir!" the communications officers yelled as they started sending out the orders.

"What's the latest on station two?" Durandal asked.

The radar operator looked up at him "Two ships approaching sir, red twenty two Charlie, distance one twenty!"

Durandal nodded _"This isn't a question of numbers, or how well equipped they are… this is a battle of speed…"_

Xxx

"Upgrade to condition red!" the commander aboard the warship Wufei was on ordered as he entered the bridge "All defensive forces, launch immediately!"

"I'll be launching as well… have you seen Rey Za Burrel or Heine Westenfluss anywhere?" Wufei turned as he pushed off again.

"Sir, they were requested to head to Messiah from direct orders from the Chairman." The communications officer looked at Wufei.

"I see, alright then, I'm launching after I launch the ship is under your command then…" Wufei smiled as he reentered the elevator.

The commander nodded "Sir… good luck."

The door hissed shut _"It's you that will need the luck, when I join my side…"_ Wufei smirked as he hit the button for the hangar deck.

Xxx

"Activate, and launch METEOR's!" Commander Waltfeld ordered.

Murrue nodded on the screen "We'll move ahead of the Eternal."

"We'll cover the port side." Noin smiled.

"Then we'll take the starboard." Talia smiled as the Archangel pulled ahead of the Eternal and the other two warships closed on either side of it giving it further cover as the two massive weapons systems moved forward and docked with the Freedom and the Justice.

"Activate Gottfried's, and Valiant's, load all missile launchers with Korinthos!" Natarle ordered as the warships armaments appeared.

Arthur nodded "Activate Tristans and Isolde, load all missile tubes with Neidhardts!"

Lacus looked down at Commander Waltfeld "I want to broadcast on an open channel."

Meyrin nodded "Yes, Ma'am!" she activated the line's and transferred it to Lacus's headset as Meer sat in the seat on the opposite side of the bridge controlling the Eternal's electronic warfare station.

Lacus activated her headset "This is Lacus Clyne speaking from the Eternal. This is a notice ZAFT soldiers defending the relay station. We are about to begin the eradication of this useless weapon of mass destruction."

Xxx

Wufei smirked as he led the ZAKU's he heard their chatter "Miss. Lacus!" one asked looking at the closing ships.

"But wait, which one is it!" Another asked as Wufei smirked almost laughing.

"_It's the real one you fools, and does it matter you're soldiers…"_ Wufei almost laughed to himself.

Lacus's voice continued on the channel "That thing serves no real purpose it cannot be used to protect people, or even to fight battles! If you have pride left in the uniform you wear, if you want to fight for the sake of peace, you will let us through!"

Wufei closed his outgoing line and started laughing out loud "These guys won't listen, anyone loyal to us is already with us… the most we'll do is confuse the hell out of them…"

Xxx

Rey and Heine stopped and saluted "Chairman!" Rey smiled.

Durandal smiled "Ah, Rey, and Heine. Thank you for coming on such short notice…"

Xxx

"Wufei, can you hear me? When we fly past roll and come with us." Heero smiled as he saw Wufei appear on their line.

"Nice uniform…" Duo smirked as he saw Wufei wearing the white version of the ZAFT uniform reserved for high ranking officials and commanders.

"I got a promotion." Wufei smiled as they closed on the still stunned troops as they streaked past he rolled and joined them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The commander from Wufei's ship roared "THEY'RE LOGOS SYMPAHTIZERS, THEY DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE CHAIRMAN'S WORDS! THEY JUST WANT TO HANG ONTO THEIR OLD LIVES AND PRIVELAGES! THIS IS THEIR LAST GASP, OPEN FIRE SHOOT THEM DOWN, FOR THE SAKE OF ZAFT! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Duo whistled "Man who took a leak in his coffee!"

"Doesn't help that I hijacked his quarters and his favorite bottle of scotch…" Wufei smirked on the screen as the other pilots blinked.

"I never pegged you as a…" Dearka started.

"Don't the stuff tastes like garbage… how you manage to stomach it I don't know…" Wufei looked at Dearka.

Yzak smirked "Don't worry, Dearka's always had bad tastes…"

"Hey!" Dearka glared at him "I like mixed drinks with scotch…"

"Then after this drinks are on you Dearka… all in favor?" Kira asked as he rolled and opened fire on a GOUF that tried to attack him.

All of the pilots responded to Dearka's horror "Rodger that!"

Beams and missiles from the Archangel, Dominion, Minerva, and Eternal streaked past the Gundam's as they closed on the relay station engaging the mobile suits as they went.

Wufei launched the arms of the Altron grabbing hold of the legs of two of the suits ripping off the majority of their thrusters before Shinn dove on them cutting them apart.

Kira and Athrun opened fire with the METEOR's the beams and micro missiles streaked from them slamming into a large number of mobile suits disableing them clearing a path.

Xxx

"What's the matter, it looks like something's bothering you?" Durandal looked at Heine.

"I didn't expect it to be true but you were right Chairman, Wufei was a double agent for the Preventers." Heine looked at Durandal who smiled and nodded.

"Were you able to get anything from him?" Durandal asked Heine.

"No, Sir. He maneuvered around the questions." Heine looked at Rey who nodded.

Durandal smiled "Very well then, I expected as much from him… he was selected by Treize for the mission after all…"

Xxx

Athrun activated the large beam sabers on the arms of the METEOR units and dove on a Nazca class warship cutting the bridge off before bringing the second arm down through the engines as he rolled over it.

"Four missiles from starboard ma'am!" Miriallia yelled down to Murrue.

"Evade! Ten to port, up ten!" Murrue ordered.

"Intercept them, Helldart's FIRE!" Natarle ordered as the CIWS and anti air missile's opened fire.

Noin glared "These guys just don't learn do they!"

"Fire Valiant's!" Sally ordered.

Lacus glared "Stop fighting and clear the way! No matter where it's targeted or who fire's it at whom, that thing must never be allowed to fire again! Now move aside!"

Xxx

A pilot slowed as he heard Lacus's voice "You idiot what are you doing!" Another pilot yelled.

He looked away for a split second before looking back and coming face to face with the Sandrock as it brought its shottle's down cutting the head and arms off as the GOUF was engaged by Duo with the Deathscythe Hell cutting its legs off.

"Man these guys need to work on their piloting… being distracted like that…" Duo laughed as he rolled dodging a grenade from a ZAKU.

Quatre sighed "Duo… remember they're piloting machine's about on par with a Taurus…"

Xxx

"At this moment, Requiem's station one is under attack by the Preventer's Flagships and the Gundam's. I destroyed the Alliance's Arzachel base because it was showing signs of hostile activity and this is how they responded. They're using it as an excuse to come after us. It's a troubling turn of events…" Durandal mused "We would rather not be involved in anymore battles, at this rate, this will truly never end."

"You're right sir, but it cannot be helped." Rey looked at him "These people won't listen to reason. Should the near impossible happen, and they emerge victorious in this battle, the world will once again slide back into darkness and chaos. The cycle of confrontation and war followed by grief will never end. Because nothing will have changed, if that happens, even as people peruse peace and happiness, behind the scenes the world will surely give rise to a new Logos. It's nobody's fault, it's just how people are today."

Heine nodded "I believe our enemy described it much like an endless waltz. Without a doubt sir, I agree with Rey, they must be stopped, and the Destiny plan must be brought to completion sir."

Durandal smiled "And it will."

Xxx

Trowa did a rolling flip over a Nazca class as he fired the beams from the two gatling guns ripping through the warship's hull as he came down behind it the ship started to list before it blew up.

Dearka fired down the length of another ship the shot's penetrating deep through the hull tearing the ship apart in the lack of pressure in the vacuum of space.

"There it is…" Nicol blinked as he saw the massive Gondwana class super carrier.

"Looks like they parked a nice big watchdog in front of their relay station… so how are we taking it out?" Clotho asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions…" Shani looked at the ship "It's simple… knock out its bridge…"

"Isn't that simple… it's bridge is in the center of it…" Heero looked at it… "However… knocking out it's catapults and rendering it useless…"

"Sound's like a plan, let's take them out!" Mayu rolled as the Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden followed her to take out the ship's catapults.

"We'll deal with the guns then to distract them from you guys, Heero, Kira, Athrun, Shinn take out the relay station!" Yzak smirked as he Shiho, Dearka, Nicol, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, went after the gun's of the warship.

"Rodger that." Heero rolled as their group made their way past at high speed towards the hollow colony outfitted with the Geschmeidig Panzer systems.

Xxx

"Station one will be destroyed not too long from now… and after that they'll most likely regroup and come straight here." Durandal smiled as he and Rey stood on thick glass in an observation room of the Messiah space fortress. "After all, they are commanded by Treize."

"Yes, sir." Rey nodded.

"I'm sure the defense forces will wear them down, a little… but I'm sure you've realized, they're strong." Durandal looked at Rey "If we don't get rid of them completely, our efforts will be wasted."

Rey nodded again "I understand."

Xxx

"Swing thirty degrees to port, activate Tannhauser, target the Gondwana!" Talia ordered as the Minerva slowly turned.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Arthur nodded.

"Activate Lohengrin's!" Murrue ordered as the Archangel and Dominion lowered their capital class weaponry.

"Catherine, tell our pilots to get away from the Gondwana!" Noin yelled up to her.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Catherine nodded as she started to contact the pilots.

Xxx

"Rodger that, Alright guy's clear out the Archangel, Dominion, and Minerva are going to open fire with their positron cannons on the Gondwana!" Yzak rolled and flew away from the ship as the others started to break off a hatch opened and a pair of Positron cannon turrets took aim at the Archangel and fired.

Xxx

"THE GONDWANA HAS FIRED A PAIR OF POSITRON CANNONS!" Chandra yelled.

Murrue glared "They've got us, we can't move or the shot will hit the Eternal!"

Alarms started to blare in the Archangel's bridge as the shot closed all of the bridge crew started to shield themselves as the shot grew larger in front of them.

The Akatsuki punched it's thrusters to their max as it took the shot with its shield the two positron beams dissipating as it held its ground alarms blaring in Mu's headset "You're not getting the Archangel!" the main power dissipated in an explosion ahead of the suit as it flew back "I'm okay!"

Murrue sighed as Mu came on screen "I'm never gonna leave you again Captain." He launched the Dragoons as they spread a field around the three warships taking several blasts from other ships forming a light shield "Let's finish this, and go home Murrue!" Mu smirked.

Murrue smiled "Mu…"

Zechs flew up along with the Akatsuki "Yzak we've got the defense of the ships covered, focus on the relay station!"

Noin smiled "FIRE!" as the Dominion Opened fire with it's two Lohengrin's.

Natarle nodded "FIRE!" The Archangel fired next with its pair of Lohengrin's.

Arthur winced as the two yelled "FIRE!" he yelled trying to be louder.

"ARTHUR! This isn't a shouting match…" Talia glared at him.

Arthur winced "Yes, Ma'am!"

Xxx

The Gondwana was struck by the five positron cannon's blasts ripping through the ship sending it up in a massive explosion illuminating the relay station.

"Athrun!" Kira rolled to the one side of the colony.

Athrun nodded "Right, Shinn you take the top side…"

"Rodger that!" Shinn activated the beam sword of the Epyon and turned it's blade to its full power the massive acid green sword leveled towards the top of the colony.

Heero took aim at the bottom, "Let's take this apart!"

The Freedom and Justice activated the beam swords on the arms and turned them to their full power slicing through the side's of the colony as Shinn cut through the top Heero split the twin buster rifle the using the high powered beams to rip through the bottom causing the outer walls to collapse.

As it started to fall apart the four launched at high speed out of the one end rolling before they made their way back to the others "Mission complete! Returning to the ship." Heero rolled as the warships started to turn away from the remains of the Gondwana.

Xxx

"Did you get some rest?" Rey asked as he floated up towards Heine in the ready room "We should be getting ready to go out as well…"

Heine nodded "Yeah, I'm alright, how's the situation at station one?"

"The Gondwana fought hard with the defense forces but in the end, they overwhelmed them and destroyed both the station and the Gondwana." Rey looked at him as Heine blinked in shock "The remaining forces are in pursuit of the ships as they move to link up with the slower moving forces heading towards Daedalus."

Heine nodded "If they destroy Requiem they'll be seen as being stronger than the chairman… we have no option but to stop them…"

Xxx

"Distance to target, eight thousand." The radar operator said as the fleet approached Daedalus.

Treize nodded _"This is too easy… Durandal is holding something back… Requiem hasn't fired it could be fully charged and waiting for Libra to come within its firing angle, at full power it could destroy Libra and anything near it with one shot…"_ "All stop, have the Orb ships target the cannon with their positron cannons." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the comm. officer yelled.

"_What is Durandal holding back… Miss. Campbell said something about the Messiah but what would…"_ Treize looked at the map of the lunar surface _"We're directly on the opposite side of the moon from the PLANT's homeland, could it be a space fortress like Bulge?"_

Treize looked up as the Orb ship's pulled forward "Aim Lohengrin!" the captain ordered as he watched "FIRE!" the three ships opened fire only to have their shots reflected by a light wave barrier shield.

"_I see… no matter…"_ "Charge the Grand Shario's main weapon, anything on radar?" Treize asked as he looked over towards the station.

"No sir…" the operator looked over at him then back to his station before his eyes went wide "Extremely large object coming over the horizon at Orange one eight six!" he yelled.

"Remain calm, helm full power to the engines, cancel that last order have all ships prepare to evade!" Treize looked over at the electronic warfare stations "I want readings on both that station and Requiem's power outputs!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the operator's yelled.

Xxx

"Messiah, is declaring a battle alert. Condition red, I repeat Messiah is declaring a battle alert, condition red!" the control officer's voice came over the airwaves of the station.

Durandal took his seat and smiled as the officers worked "Activating all offensive options, Neo Genesis, standby!"

"Target within firing range, in twenty." The gunnery control officer's voice echoed through the room.

"Neutron Jammer canceller: activated." The control officer's started working as Durandal sat watching the soldiers work.

"Nuclear cartridge in detonation position." The Gunnery officer nodded up at the chairman "ready to fire when you give the order sir!"

Xxx

"Detecting massive energy buildup within the space fortress!" The electronic warfare officer yelled down to Treize.

"All ships, evade!" Treize ordered as the ships started to break away.

"_It's too late for you to call off your firing now, you either fire or it destroys itself under your feet." _Treize smiled.

Xxx

"Target is about to enter firing range!" the Gunnery officer yelled.

Durandal nodded "Fire!" he ordered.

Xxx

"USE THE BGY BOOSTER! EVADE!" Dave roared as the Peacemillion Libra and Grand Shario pushed their engines to the maximum to evade the massive shot several smaller ships and transports got caught in the blast as it cut a scar in the lunar surface.

Xxx

"_I see, very clever Treize…"_ "Hurry with the recharge. Have the Destiny and the Legend launch." Durandal smiled as he looked at Libra as it leveled off again.

The comm. officer nodded, "Destiny, Legend, you're clear for launch!"

Xxx

Rey nodded "Rey Za Burrel, in Legend, taking off!" he rolled as he rocketed out of the hangar.

Heine smiled "Heine Westenfluss, Destiny, launching!" the Destiny rolled as it joined the Legend a white and gold faith symbol on its shoulder.

Xxx

Roche glared "Damn, where the hell were they hiding that thing!"

"It doesn't matter now, they've used its first shot it will take some time for it to be replaced." Commander Waltfeld smiled as the other veteran officers nodded.

Xxx

"Missiles approaching from astern, distance twenty two!" Chandra yelled.

Murrue nodded "They just don't know when to give up do they?"

"Aim Valiant's target Nazca class warship astern!" Natarle ordered as the linear guns rotated and fired the massive slugs ramming into the warship.

Xxx

Durandal smiled "Soon, we will have seen the last of you… Lacus Clyne." He looked at the Eternal as the four warships closed.

Xxx

"Athrun, Kira, Shinn here they come." Heero watched as the two suits closed.

"Shinn, Athrun, take Heine." Kira ordered "We'll take care of Rey…"

"Rodger that… can we at least try to talk them down though?" Shinn asked.

Athrun sighed "I don't see why not, but knowing Rey and Heine… it will be a long shot…"

The Destiny traded shots with the Justice as they circled.

The Legend took aim at the Epyon before being forced to dodge a shot from the twin buster rifle Rey glared as he saw the Freedom "Kira Yamato, you shouldn't have been allowed… TO EXIST BOY!" Rey yelled over their channels catching them off guard.

Kira blinked "That… it can't be…" he looked at the Legend and glared "You couldn't have lived!" he fired at the Legend.

Heine ducked under a swipe from the Epyon as it passed before drawing the two beam boomerangs on the shoulders and throwing them towards the Justice and the Wing Zero.

Heero rolled before firing a burst of shots from the two concealable chain guns mounted in the two housings next to the head "You're too predictable Heine, it's your weakness!"

"Oh really then, show me why, if you're the perfect soldier then show me why I'm imperfect!" Heine drew the anti ship sword of the Destiny and charged.

Kira combined the two beam rifles into the high energy beam rifle before firing at the Legend forcing Rey back.

Rey glared _"Take this!"_ he launched the DRAGOON's after the Freedom.

Kira glared as he sensed them _"Damn…"_ he rolled dodging the shots from the DRAGOON pods before he punched in the code to activate the ZERO system. _"It can't be him, he should be dead twenty times over, I ran him through and he was taken out completely when Genesis misfired."_

Athrun glared as he fired at Rey "Rey!" before he was forced to block several attacks from the DRAGOON pods.

Xxx

Durandal smiled "All unit's focus on the Eternal, it's their lead flagship. Worry about the others later."

"Yes, sir!" the gunnery officer yelled.

"Tell the Laurasia to take the place of its sister ship and join the attack on the bulk of their fleet!" Durandal ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" a communications officer yelled.

Xxx

"Incoming ZAFT mobile suits, twenty of them!" Meyrin looked over at Commander Waltfeld "At Green eighteen Bravo!"

Andrew nodded "Starboard, ten ascend five, aim main cannon! Don't let them lock onto us!" he ordered.

Murrue nodded on screen "We'll move ahead of the Eternal."

"Ready Korinthos, Fire!" Natarle ordered as the four anti mobile suit missiles launched towards the closing suits.

Mu glared as two more ZAKU's closed "Ok, this isn't looking too good…"

Xxx

Shinn parried the Destiny "Can't you see what you're doing Heine, you're helping them commit murder!"

Heine glared "I don't negotiate with traitors!" he kicked the Epyon away before leveling his anti ship sword at it "We hope for a world without war, and we're on the verge of obtaining it and you dare stand in our way!"

Shinn glared "You dumbass!" he swung again at the Destiny before Heine parried it again and rolled around it before launching at the Justice.

Athrun glared as he dodged the attack "What's the status of the fleet, and what about Requiem!" he asked over their frequency.

Xxx

"The Meinvelt is out of action, and will be falling back. The Maitland's battle group will regroup on the Vesalius." Morgan ordered "Contact Field Marshal Kushrenada, we need to regroup more quickly before we lose any more ships!"

"The Susanoo, Kusanagi, and Tsukuyomi are still responding, regroup on the Grand Shario and redouble the push towards Requiem!" Noin ordered as the Dominion covered the ships.

Sally glared "This is total chaos…"

Xxx

"Carvern unit, the course is clear, please launch." The comm. officer aboard the Laurasia gave orders as the commander smiled.

"Business is good today…" Leons smirked "But I'm looking forward to our rematch Zechs."

"Gironde Unit, Ravensworth Unit, you're cleared to take off next." The comm. officer continued down the units list.

Leons stood, "Let's go, it's time to meet some old friends one last time…" he pushed off heading for the back of the bridge.

Rudolf and Alec kicked off following Leons "So, we're using some machines we captured with the base then?" Rudolf asked.

Leons smirked "Yeah, and they aren't earth forces machines, they're several suits that OZ Prize used…"

Alec blinked "Prize, meaning…" they stopped as they entered the hangar and looked up seeing the three suits.

Leons smirked "Alec, take the one over there, the data show's it's a mobile suit called the Vayeate. Rudolf take the other one, it's the Mercurius. I'm taking the one in the center." He started to walk towards the machine.

"So they left it behind… huh…" Alec blinked as he watched Leons hook his foot into the lift rope of the Hydra.

After they had all entered the cockpits Leons opened a line with the two of them "Alec, Rudolf according to the information those suits are designed with the two basic fighting stances in mind, offense, and defense. Work in tandem the Vayeate is the offensive suit and the Mercurius is the defense."

Alec smirked "Rodger that."

"Why couldn't you have had mine painted gold…" Rudolf glared.

"Don't gripe after we're done you can paint everything you want gold…" Leons smirked "Now, it's time to go finish the duel I started in the last war." The three suits rocketed out of the massive Gondwana class super carrier.

Xxx

"Gondwana class carrier detected at red eighteen alpha!" Meyrin looked over at commander Waltfeld "Mobile suits are closing in on the main fleet!"

Waltfeld glared "Damn…"

Xxx

Nicol dodged shots from several ZAKU's "Damn it…" he fired the lancer dart's one after another at the suits forcing them back.

"That's it! I've had it with these bastards!" Shiho glared as she transformed the Aegis and activated the beam sabers flying full speed between two suits she rolled cutting them both in half.

Trowa opened fire supporting Shiho as Orga opened fire with the Calamity's beam cannons.

Xxx

Kira glared as Rey rolled trying to break away to get around them "They're going for the fleet!" he fired forcing him back.

Athrun blocked two shots as the DRAGOON's fired on him "We need a plan and quick… we cant keep letting them tie us up like this…"

"We've walked right into their trap, this isn't good… at this rate they'll have enough time to replace the first relay station and get a shot off!" Heero rammed Heine knocking the Destiny back.

Athrun threw a beam boomerang at the Destiny only to watch as Heine dodged it and fired on it with his beam rifle causing it to explode "Why won't you just crawl back into your grave where you belong Zala!" he drew his beam boomerang and clashed with the Justice.

Xxx

"Station two, in position in one sixty!" the control officer yelled over to Durandal.

The gunnery officer nodded "Neo Genesis power charge, forty percent!"

Xxx

"I won't let you hit Orb!" Shinn roared as he brought the beam sword down clashing with the Destiny.

Kira rolled dodging a shot from the Legend before zooming in on the other Gundam's fighting the ZAKU's and other mass produced ZAFT machines with the ESUN's Grief's and Taurus mobile suits. _"Need a plan… let's see options open to us… seventy percent chance… this will work… but it's risky… can Shinn… No Treize entrusted the Epyon to him, he can do it."_ "Heero I'm passing a plan over to you, it's risky but it should work…"

"Rodger that." Heero fired a burst of chain gun ammunition at the DRAGOON's.

Xxx

"Nazca class Destroyers closing a stern with the mobile suits, reading… no The Hydra, Mercurius and Vayeate with them!" Chandra yelled down.

Murrue nodded "Miriallia relay it to the pilots."

Miriallia blinked "I wont have to… it's relaying a message… the pilot it's…" she looked down at Murrue as she flipped the switch.

"This is Commander Leons Graves, I'm challenging you to come and face me again Milliardo Peacecraft!" The Hydra drew it's beam saber on the monitor as the other two slowed.

Zechs appeared on the other monitor "I accept… but to level the playing field… we'll make it three on three then..."

Xxx

Leons blinked as he saw the Tallgeese III close with the Akatsuki before another suit joined them "Well… this should be interesting… The three supposed top field commanders of the Preventers, Milliardo Peacecraft, Mu La Flaga, and his Excellency Treize Kushrenada! Let the battle begin!" he charged and clashed with the Tallgeese III

Mu rolled and charged the Vayeate "I'm not in the mood to let my future be controlled after being held on a leash by the Atlantic Federation, not after I regained control!" he launched the DRAGOON's after Alec as he opened fire with the two energy cannons.

Rudolf charged the Tallgeese II and brought the beam saber of the Mercurius down "So I get the tyrannical leader then!"

"Think again, Mr. Treize wouldn't waste his time on you!" The Female voice caught Rudolf off guard as the round shield rammed the Mercurius away.

"A woman!" Rudolf glared.

Zechs smirked "Show a little respect for your enemy, that's Brigadier General Une to you!" Zechs launched the whip from the shield against the claws that tried to attack the Tallgeese III as Middie leveled the beam saber of the Tallgeese II in a fencing stance against Rudolf and charged into combat with him.

Xxx

Athrun rolled as he blocked a shot from the Legend as it passed circling back for another attack. "At this rate we'll never break through!"

Kira glared as he rolled and dove on the Destiny forcing it back as he brought his beam saber's down where it once was.

"Kira, I'm alright with it, it's the best option!" Heero smiled "Let's do it!"

Athrun and Shinn blinked as Kira opened a line with their forces "Athrun, Heero, go on ahead, take the Archangel and Dominion and take out Requiem, Shinn and I will deal with these two."

"Kira?" the captain's blinked.

"The Eternal, Minerva, Shinn and I will keep things under control here. The rest please go and take care of the Requiem!" Kira fired the DRAGOON's after the Destiny "That's an order!"

Mu started to laugh as the other commander's joined in "When did Kira grow up?"

"When he was told about the assassination attempt on Cagalli…" Heero rolled "Athrun, let's go, the rest of you guys can stay, we only need a few of us to break through that barrier."

"But the Eternal will be vulnerable!" Noin yelled.

"Orb is more important than us!" Lacus yelled over the channel "Orb is the final obstacle to implementing their plan. If we lose Orb, then we lose the world, we must protect it at all costs! That is the reason we are here!"

"I agree, we cannot allow Orb to fall, if we lose this battle the ESUN will be on unstable ground." Relena's face appeared on the pilots monitors "If we have any hope of peace we must not let them fire that cannon!"

Rey rolled as he saw the warships turning away towards Daedalus "Not so fast, what's taking them so long with firing again!" he started after the Archangel before being forced back by the DRAGOON's of the Freedom.

Heine glared "Rey!" he turned to fire on the Freedom only to have to parry the Epyon's beam sword.

"I'll be your opponent now!" Shinn glared _"Time to activate it…"_ he punched in the code to activate the ZERO system.

Heine glared "Shinn, you traitorous bastard!" he kicked the Epyon back.

Rey glared as Durandal came on his screen "Rey, you understand don't you, we're almost there, protect the Requiem to the end."

Rey nodded "Yes, I understand." He fired on the Freedom with the DRAGOON Pod's on the backpack of the Legend "Heine go after the Wing Zero and the Justice, we can't let them get to Requiem! I will deal with the Freedom!"

Heine tried to get around Shinn again but was locked up "You aren't going anywhere!" Shinn activated the heat whip of the Epyon and brought it down the searing hot whip burned a scar across the paint leaving a black gash along the suits orange, white armor.

Kira rolled dodging the attacks from the DRAGOON pods of the Legend before having to block the attacks again he drew his beam saber _"It can't be him, it just can't, he's dead! How is this possible!"_

Heero and Athrun rolled past two ZAKU's firing on them cutting them in half as they progressed away from the battle along with the Archangel and the Dominion.

Rey glared "That's right, the end is at hand… THE END OF EVERYTHING!" he charged clashing with the Freedom before ramming their light wave shield's against each other in a deadlock.

Xxx

"Approach the fortress from the rear, no matter how powerful their cannon is if it cant hit you it's useless!" Treize smiled as the Libra slowly made its way past with the Eternal and the Dominion fighting their way around Messiah.

"Kira…" Lacus watched as the green beams flew past each other again and again.

Xxx

Yzak glared "Would you cut it out already!" Yzak roared as he launched the armor penetrators at several GOUF's.

"Things are sure lively aren't they…" Trowa smiled as Quatre rolled and cut the legs off of two ZAKU's.

"it's keeping us busy…" Quatre smiled.

Dearka fired a barrage of shots from the beam cannons of the Buster "You can say that again…"

Yzak glared "What the hell is taking Kira so long! Rey shouldn't be a problem for him!"

"Why you need a hand or something Yzak?" Clotho rocketed past the Duel and transformed launching the spherical breaker of the Raider into several suits "YOU'RE TERMINATED!"

Lunamaria winced "Could you please not rupture my eardrums Clotho?"

"So what's your score at Clotho, I'm at thirty eight." Mayurua's voice came over the channel.

"You're making this a game!" Yzak gaped.

"Yeah, why not, we're mostly going for disabling shots so…" Mayurua blinked.

"Fifty…" Yzak said calmly as he fired another shot into a GOUF "catch up, we started playing that little numbers game back in the last war…"

Dearka smirked "Lowest score buy's the drinks…"

"Speak for yourself Dearka you slacker!" Shiho rolled before firing the Scylla down through two suits "You've only taken down thirty five!"

Duo groaned before he launched a ZAKU into a Nazca class "How many does a ship count for again?"

"it still only counts as one!" Shani roared as he cut the bridge off of another ship.

"Damn it to hell…" Duo groaned as he launched after another several suits.

Wufei rolled his eyes as he and Mayu charged into the formations of ZAKU's and started tearing them apart in melee with the Altron and Aquarius.

Xxx

Athrun and Heero approached Requiem "They've got a lot of defense forces… almost as many as New Edwards…but they need more than just numbers." Heero looked at the ZERO system's located number of mobile suits.

"Yeah, well we can't let this become a fiasco like that one… there's too much riding on it." Athrun rolled as he and Heero cut their way through the defense forces.

Xxx

"You son of a bitch!" Shinn punched the Destiny away from him as Heine tried to grab the head of the Epyon with the palm beam cannon.

Heine glared "Damn you! You traitor!" he activated the wings of light and charged again bringing the anti ship sword down against the Epyon's beam sword "You're the worse pilot I've ever laid eyes on, what Treize sees in you I have no idea but you're pathetic! I can read your moves!"

Shinn parried the attack and then blocked it with the Shield of the Epyon "You've gone too far, I won't let you take all of that from me again! My home, my family, my dreams, I wont lose them ever again!"

The Destiny pushed the Epyon towards the surface of the moon.

Xxx

"Station two, distance one zero, zero." The control officer yelled over.

"Neo Genesis power charge at sixty percent!" the gunnery officer yelled.

"You haven't destroyed them yet, the Archangel, Dominion, Eternal, nor the Minerva!" Durandal looked down at the officers.

"No, sir, there's been no word yet." The officer replied.

"A warning, code orange has been issued from purple one to green two!" The communications came over all of the ZAFT frequencies.

"Sierra X-ray, November. We've lost all contact with Stavros unit." Another controller spoke as Durandal looked around the control room.

"Sebastiano Unit is on status one standby." Another controller relayed.

He looked at the monitors as images of the battle encircled him _"But still, this is beautiful…" a voice echoed back from his past 'and what is?' Rau smiled across from him. "Battle… battle… the battle is…" Durandal moved a chess piece as Rau smiled _

"_Human beings do so love to fight…" Durandal looked at Rau._

_Rau chuckled 'Are you any different?' he asked._

_Durandal smirked "I'm more interested in winning… preferably without fighting…"_

'_But there are things you cannot win.' Rau smiled._

"_I know…" Durandal sighed._

xxx

Kira rolled through the shots from the Legend "Why do I do this! WHAT'S THE POINT!"

Rey glared and fired again in a complex pattern forcing the Freedom back again.

Xxx

"Not bad Leons, I'm impressed you can handle that suit!" Zechs rolled as he parried another attack from the Hydra.

Leons smirked "Profits are high today, and it's the last day of business!" he clashed with Zechs.

"You and your profits on the deaths of others is the way of the past!" Zechs roared as he rammed the shield of the Tallgeese III into the Hydra forcing it back.

Rudolf glared as the Mercurius was singed by the beam saber of the Tallgeese II "Come now boy, the gundam pilots put up a better fight than you did… for the first time piloting since the Eve war I wish it was more of a challenge!" Lady Une smiled as she brought the beam saber across the chest of the Mercurius searing through the Luna titanium armor.

Rudolf glared "You think you're better than me! THINK AGAIN WOMAN!" Rudolf charged only to watch in horror as the Tallgeese II ducked under his attack before bringing the beam saber up through the cockpit finishing him.

"Rudolf!" Alec roared as his comrade was killed he looked away for a split second and before he knew it he felt his mobile suit shudder as the Akatsuki latched onto it "DAMN IT!" he punched his thrusters only to have Mu kick him away before firing on him with the DRAGOON's ripping through the suit.

Leons glared "Pathetic!" he charged Zechs "I refuse to go down as easily as they did!" he activated the PX system.

Zechs rolled out of the way of the attack before lashing out with the whip destroying the skirt thrusters "Your blood money has dried up, this is for Chairman Sigel Clyne!" Zechs leveled the energy cannon at the Hydra as it rotated to face him and fired vaporizing the suit.

Xxx

"_Victory is never guaranteed in battle..." Durandal sighed as he looked at Rau sitting across from him in his memories of his friend._

Xxx

"Who is that?" Kira asked as he dodged more attacks rolling through the DRAGOON's shots firing on the ones he could take out with the use of the ZERO system.

Rey dodged shots from the Freedom's DRAGOON's as he rolled through the shots and closed on the Freedom again.

Kira glared "Who are you!"

Xxx

"_There are things we cannot acquire no matter what."_ _Durandal looked at Rau as he contemplated his next move."Then why do people bother living?" he mused "Why are they even born?"_

_Rau laughed 'I thought I told you. It's precisely in order to discover that truth.'_

_Rau picked up a knight 'Although you may not like that explanation…'_

Xxx

"I'm sure you've realized by now who I am." Rey spoke calmly over the open frequency between their suits "I am, Rau Le Creuset!"

Kira blinked in shock _"No, it can't be him, his voice is different slightly, younger… his son maybe… no he would be too young… another clone!"_

Xxx

"_You're right. I don't like it." Durandal closed his eyes as his friend sat across from him their chess match nearly completed._

"_I'll have nothing of it…" Durandal picked up the white king. "Neither the suffering you've experienced… nor the defeat."_ _ He glared across the table at Rau._

Xxx

Kira blinked "Rau Le Creuset!"

Rey glared as he charged "Mankind's dream! Mankind's Future! You are the splendid result! Kira Yamato!" he roared as he opened fire on the Freedom.

Kira rolled through the shots as Rey closed "And because of that, your existence must come to an end!"

Kira deployed his light wave shield and took the blast from the DRAGOON's and the beam rifle of the Legend on it _"Damn… who is this guy…"_

"You'll disappear with us!" Rey glared as he fired another blast. "FOR THE SAKE OF THE NEW WORLD THAT IS TO BE REBORN FROM THE ASHES!"

Kira returned fire with the Scylla cannon mounted in the torso of the Freedom as Rey blocked it on the shield of the Legend.

Rey glared as he remembered _"Gil, where's Rau?" Rey asked as he looked at Durandal. 'Rau is, no longer with us…' Rey blinked "What? Why not?" he asked. Durandal turned and faced him 'But, you are also Rau…' Rey blinked as Durandal handed him a box with medicine in it 'That is, to be your destiny…' Durandal smiled at him as Rey took it._

Xxx

Shinn parried another attack from the Destiny before he smirked _"I forgot all about them…"_ he grabbed the blade of the anti ship sword with the free hand of the Epyon and activated the palm beam cannon at the joint severing the blade.

Heine's eyes widened in horror as his main close combat weapon was destroyed "You little brat!"

Xxx

Kira dodged shots from the Legend as they traded shots back and forth "But it can't be you… how is this possible?" Kira asked as he and Rey circled each other trading shot after shot.

Rey glared as Durandal's words echoed in his head _'The one thing can never run away from is yourself.' Rey nodded _"And the one thing you can never recover is your past! That is why we must end all of this! Sweep everything away, and we shall all return to what we are meant to be! HUMANITY, THE WORLD!"

Kira blinked as he rolled past the legend again.

Xxx

Shiho fired on a ZAKU just before transforming and a GOUF next to it returned fire hitting a limb "SHIHO!" Yzak roared as he fired on the GOUF.

Dearka turned to look just as a shot from a ZAKU's heavy cannon hit his shoulder while the missile pod was open causing the warheads to go off destroying the whole shoulder "AHHHHH!"

"Dearka!" Trowa caught the tumbling Buster.

"You alright!" Trowa yelled "Dearka, respond!"

Dearka groaned weakly "Eternal, I'm bringing back the Buster, Dearka's wounded!" Trowa pulled the Buster along with him as they fell back Yzak pulled the Aegis from the front lines as the others covered them.

Xxx

Kira glared "But you're wrong!" He locked onto the DRAGOON's one after another and opened fire with the beam rifles_"He's losing focus, I can target them more easily now… just keep him off balance!"_

Rey blinked _"What in the!"_

"We all have just one life to live! So, the life you're living is your own! It's not his!" Kira glared at the Legend.

Rey froze in fear and shock as the Freedom opened fire on his suit the beams piercing the Legend's backpack legs head and shoulders "AHHHHHHH!" Rey screamed as the cockpit shattered around him.

Xxx

"Lohengrin's, FIRE!" Sally ordered as the Archangel and Dominion opened fire on the Requiem's cannon only to have the light wave barrier shields disperse the shot's.

Noin glared "Damn it… if we can't get through our only option left is to take out the relay station and we can't with the forces we have…"

Murrue glared "What's Athrun and Heero's status!" she looked up at Miriallia.

"I can't find them, there are too many signals in the area to track them down!" Miriallia looked frantically over the channels.

"we'll go!" Mu appeared on the bridge's main monitor "We've finished up our battle with Leons, we're heading towards Daedalus now!"

Xxx

Heine rolled to his right and avoided Shinn keeping him at range with the beam rifle "Just give up already I have you out classed, your suit doesn't have any ranged weaponry!"

Shinn glared "Damn you! I can't lose to you, NOT TO YOU!" he roared as he closed slashing at the Destiny.

"You're stuck fighting in the past, no matter what you do you cannot change what has already happened! You can't bring anyone back from the dead!" Heine roared as he rolled past the Epyon and leveled the beam cannon at the suit and fired hitting the suit in the back sending it into the surface of the moon.

Shinn glared "HOW DARE YOU!"

"And now, you're trying to kill off the future as well!" Heine glared as he leveled the beam cannon at the Epyon.

"One thing I know! One thing I know for sure, is that I cant let it happen again, that's why I must change the course of history! And that's why I cannot allow you to succeed!" Shinn charged as Heine took aim.

"You pathetic fool! You think you can change the future, you want a world that war and chaos reigns and the greed and ambition of men drive the bloodshed filled profits! You're no different!" Heine fired on Shinn.

Shinn's eyes widened in horror as the energy cannon charged he moved to roll the Epyon out of the way but the impact had damaged the thrusters_ "It's too late I can't avoid it!"_

A beam struck the beam cannon of the Destiny causing the cannon to erupt in a massive explosion as the Epyon was near point blank forcing the two suits apart.

Heine glared "Who the hell are you!" the sea blue and white suit flew there the beam rifle extended aiming at the Destiny.

"Ensign Shinn Asuka, do you read me?" A female voice echoed in Shinn's headset as his vision cleared from the blinding explosion.

Shinn blinked "The…"

"I repeat, Ensign Asuka do you read me?" The female voice came again as his vision adjusted and he focused on the suit.

"The Gaia!" Shinn's eyes went wide.

"Good you're alive, that makes us even…" Stella's voice echoed in his headset "Lieutenant Stella Loussier, reporting for duty, let's finish this!" she launched at the Destiny catching Heine off guard.

"You're that extended bitch! It's not possible!" Heine roared as he flew backwards now lacking a proper weapon.

Shinn pushed his thrusters to their max and charged causing Heine to turn Stella and Shinn brought the beam saber and sword down at the same time and Heine attempted to grab the two blades to block their attack with the energy from the palm cannons only resulting in the hands exploding from the energy of the two swords.

Heine made one last attempt to kick the Epyon but Shinn flipped before raising the sword above the Epyon's head and turning it to its full power "THIS IS THE END FOR YOUR TWISTED DESTINY!" Shinn roared as he brought the sword down cutting the Destiny in half down the middle sending it up in a massive explosion.

Stella smiled "Preventer Sea reporting in, objective complete, the Destiny has been taken down, moving onto next objective." She rolled the Gaia and Shinn turned and followed her.

"Stella… you're… but how?" Shinn blinked.

"The scientists, you should thank them, but don't bother asking me, I'm not attracted to you." Stella's voice was cold.

Shinn blinked as she continued "And I swear to god, if you did anything to me after I was killed!"

Shinn blinked as they flew "I promise I didn't do anything, ask Wufei, he was there!"

Stella glared "You mean Preventer Nataku, I'll see to it, but let me make myself very clear, I'm not interested in childish men."

"Childish! How the hell am I childish?" Shinn gaped.

"Outbursts like that for starters…" Stella glared as they kept flying.

Xxx

"Damn it! Will you give me a break!" Mu rolled through several suits as the three closed on Daedalus.

Lady Une glared "Why do they want to protect this thing anyway!"

"Do they need an excuse, they're soldiers following orders." Zechs smirked as he rolled between the suits cutting their limbs off at high speed.

A pair of ZAKU's fired high powered beam cannons at the Akatsuki as it took the shot the beams were reflected back sending their own shots through their cockpits.

Middie turned and fired the beam cannon of the Tallgeese II at the GOUF's that were closing taking out two with one shot. She turned before an alarm blared in her suit "Damn it!" she turned to see a ZAKU taking aim. She watched as the beam cannon charged it's shot and fired.

The Tallgeese II shuddered as it was knocked out of the way by the Justice as it took the blast on it's shield "General Une, it isn't like you to be careless…" Athrun's voice came over their channels.

"Nor is it like you to be reckless, Lieutenant Commander Zala." Une smiled "But thank you…"

"Save it for later, we still have to destroy the Requiem." Heero rolled past and cut the ZAKU in half as he dove onto the light wave shield punching his thrusters to their max.

Xxx

"Detecting Preventers mobile suits at the Requiem site!" the radar operator yelled over.

"Station two positioning, almost completed!" the gunnery control officer yelled.

Durandal nodded "We'll eliminate the forces at Requiem, aim Neo-Genesis." He ordered as he looked to the combat controller "Where are the Legend and the Destiny?" he asked.

"We've lost both of their signals!" The controller yelled.

"Green Eighteen Beta, It's the Freedom!" the radar operator yelled.

Durandal looked at the screen as it showed the Freedom closing _"Rey has been defeated as well… by that?" _

Xxx

Rey opened his eyes as he felt a stinging pain in his head he felt the warm trickle of blood down his face _"He got me… can I?" _he checked the controls _"Basic movement, all sensors knocked out… can I get back to Messiah?"_ he pushed the thrusters forward gently and approached the space fortress.

Xxx

"Lacus, drop the METEOR!" Kira ordered as he flew ahead of the Eternal.

"Kira!" Lacus almost cheered.

"I'm going to destroy the fortress, move the Eternal back further!" he ordered as he docked with the METEOR unit.

Shinn and Stella closed on the ships near Messiah as Kira docked with the METEOR.

Xxx

Durandal narrowed his eyes at the Freedom and the Eternal _"Such trouble they've caused me… Lacus Clyne, and Kira Yamato… well it can't be helped. We'll have to deal with them later."_

"Starboard, thirteen, descend eight, Neo-Genesis firing angle set. Output ninety percent." The gunnery control officer yelled.

"After clearing the cannon's mouth, we'll annihilate Orb and bring this battle to an end! Alert our forces!" Durandal ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" the communications officer's replied.

xxx

An alert sounded in the bridge of the Minerva "They're firing it again!" Arthur glared.

Talia smiled "Abby, warn our forces to get out of the line of fire!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Abby replied as she relayed the message.

The cannon fired while she was sending the transmission to their horror.

They watched as two ZAFT ships were annihilated "That was the Malves and the Breton!" Arthur and the other crewmembers looked horrified.

Talia's eyes widened _"Gilbert… how could you!"_

Xxx

"Requiem commencing countdown, T-minus Thirty seconds!" the gunnery control officer yelled.

"Station Two, firing angle set, Geschmeidig panzer system online!" another fire control officer yelled.

Xxx

Mu smiled "Looks like they're opening the door for us…" the Akatsuki broke throught he shield with no problems followed by the Wing Zero and the Justice as the Tallgeese III and Tallgeese II waited above the cannon.

Mu took aim at the cannon's mouth with the DRAGOON's as Heero took aim with the twin buster rifle and Athrun launched the Phantom backpack activating it's beam blades sending it plummeting into the cannons mouth as they opened fire tearing the charging cannon apart in a hellish blast.

Lady Une smiled and looked at Zechs "This is Preventer Wind, mission accomplished, all forces make for the space fortress, it's time we end this!"

As they flew out of the cannon's mouth and towards the base a hellish pillar of fire and molten metal from the energy discharge erupted from the mouth of the destroyed cannon illuminating the side of the moon bathing it in a deep crimson red.

Xxx

Durandal's eyes widened in horror "This can't be happening… why?"

xxx

"Lieutenant Commander Yamato, disable their shield's they're being generated by that center ring." Treize ordered as Kira, Shinn, and Stella closed on Messiah.

"Rodger that, Field Marshal… Treize." Kira activated the beam sabers of the Meteor as Shinn activated the beam sword of the Epyon and they both struck down through the shield cutting the ring in half at two different points.

The ring slowly started to collapse as it's supports broke away from the explosions as it fell so did the shield surrounding the converted asteroid space fortress.

Xxx

"The shield's down!" the defense commander yelled.

"The Freedom, and the Epyon are bearing down on us!" another officer screamed.

Another officer looked horrified "Libra is rotating It's main cannon and taking aim!"

Durandal slammed his fist into the arm of the chair _"Damn it, Treize has me in checkmate!"_

Xxx

The Freedom, Epyon, and Gaia landed in the hangar as the base shuddered from missile impacts from the Preventer's fleet.

The Justice and Wing Zero entered from the other side of the hangar "Kira, Shinn, I'll take it all went according to the plan?" Heero asked.

"Mission complete, preventer heaven." Stella said calmly over their frequency.

Heero smirked "We only use our official designated codenames when filing official reports… in case of espionage…"

"We have one last piece to take, we're going after Durandal." Kira said calmly "Let's move!" he opened the hatch of the Freedom and exited kicking off heading into the fortress.

The other pilots followed him.

It didn't take them long to find the Chairman's chamber as they entered the wreckage and debris filled the room "Do you think he's still here?" Shinn asked as they walked in.

The chair in the center of the raised platform spun around and Durandal looked down at them as he got up "I have to admit, I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd make it this far… Kira Yamato." His eyes were fixed on Kira.

The pilots all raised their guns as Kira leveled his at him Durandal smiled "Oh, I see, but are you certain that's the best solution?" he asked.

The pilots remained silent as Durandal spoke "Don't do it. We've made it this far… If you do it, you will once again be condemning this world to darkness and chaos. I am not exaggerating, this is the truth."

"You may be right. But we have the ability to choose not to let that happen." Kira spoke calmly as he stared down the sights at Durandal "Because we live in a world where choices are allowed."

"But no one ever makes the right choice." Durandal smiled at him "People forget, and then they make the same mistakes again. They say they won't let it happen again. That the world won't end up like this! But who can say that with certainty? Nobody can say so with certainty. Certainly not you, nor the young lady… because neither of you knows what the future holds."

"I would disagree with that, the ZERO system's prediction allowed us to defeat you." Heero glared at Durandal.

Rey edged silently around the corner near the elevator his pistol ready _"Gil…"_

Durandal glanced away for a second and Athrun didn't miss it _"Someone behind us, most likely with a gun…"_

"Look, we know what you're saying! However we can learn to understand and we can change!" Kira glared at Durandal.

Rey froze as he remembered Kira's words _'So, the life you're living is your own! It's not his!'_

"That's why we want a tomorrow!" Kira glared "No matter how much we suffer, we don't want a world where nothing changes!"

Durandal chuckled "How arrogant. And how appropriate for the ultimate coordinator!"

Kira glared "You're the one who's arrogant! I'm nothing more than a single human being. Nothing about me is different from any other! And it's the same with Lacus! However, that's why I'm going to have to kill you! Because I know that!"

The elevator door opened and the other pilots ran in "Woah! We arrived a little late to the shootout…" Duo held back the others as Durandal stood glaring down at them aiming directly at Kira.

"But between your world, and the one I've described, which one would the people really prefer? Say you shoot me now? What will you do when the world is thrown into chaos once again?" Durandal asked glaring at Kira.

Kira took careful aim at Durandal's head "I'm ready for that." He glared "I'll stand and fight!"

Durandal took aim at Kira as he readied his shot. A shot rang out the high pitched crack echoed in the room over the dull thuds from the missile impacts from outside.

The pilots all froze not realizing who had fired until Athrun spun with Yzak and Trowa taking aim at Rey who froze there shaking unsteady on his feet.

Kira watched as Durandal fell hitting the chair it spun to the side as he hit the floor the shot through his chest Rey collapsed crying.

"Rey!" Lunamaria yelled shocked.

Heero ran up the steps and kicked Durandal's gun away from him "Ah, Odin… were you the one who shot me?"

Heero glared down at him "I wasn't the one, it was Rey, which has me a little confused, wasn't he your rook, your second Rau Le Creuset?"

Durandal looked at him shocked as he heard the soft cry "Gil!" he looked down as the pilots parted to see Lunamaria and Shinn standing near Rey "I'm… Sorry…" he choked out between sobs "But I… His…tomorrow…" he cried his head in his hands shaking with fear.

Durandal closed his eyes for a moment "I see…" he looked at Heero.

"Odin, your father killed a great leader once… I heard of him the man your code name comes from the pacifist leader of space… I would have liked to have gotten to know his great nephew better… give my congratulations to Treize Yuy on his victory." Durandal smiled "And could you grant me one last request?"

Heero nodded.

"Don't let it burden Rey… he's a fragile boy…" Durandal smiled and Heero nodded.

"Mission acknowledged." Heero leveled his gun at Durandal "when you're ready."

Durandal smiled "Thank you…"

Heero fired once the shot caught everyone's attention as they were looking at Rey a single bullet hole through Durandal's heart as Heero turned to them "May he rest in peace… Mission complete, lets move." He started towards the elevator and stopped as the other pilots looked at him shocked.

Heero turned and looked at Rey "He requested it, so it wouldn't burden your conscious, be grateful to him and live."

Rey was stunned for a moment before he shuddered as someone touched him "Rey… come on…"

"I don't deserve…" Rey looked at the other pilots who were smiling.

"You live your own life, we all make mistakes... we've screwed up way worse than you have… trust me." Kira smiled at him.

Rey nodded as they all climbed into the elevator and made their way to the hangar.

As they launched out of the hangar their channels came alive with the cheers of the Preventers combined forces.

"Everyone's clear!" Heero smiled as the pilots turned Libra's main cannon came to life and fired on the fortress the powerful beam cannon vaporized the majority of the upper part of the fortress as the lower half plummeted into the surface of the moon the pilots all flew to the Peacemillion as the fleet cheered.

Lacus smiled "Please open a communication link to the Gondwana class warship."

Meyrin nodded "Yes ma'am!"

"This is Lacus Clyne of the Eternal, chief representative of the ZAFT branch of the Preventers. I am addressing the remaining top commanders of the ZAFT forces. We believe that further battle in this region is meaningless, and therefore do not desire to continue. I ask for your agreement to a ceasefire by both forces, as of this moment. I repeat. We believe that further battle in this region is meaningless, and therefore do not desire to continue. I ask for your agreement to a ceasefire by both forces, as of this moment."

The Preventers warships started firing return signals for their forces and slowly the ZAFT ships did the same, the sky became illuminated by three colors twinkling amongst the brilliant stars the gold white and red return signals burned brightly followed by the brilliant flames of the mobile suits thrusters heading towards their battleships.

Xxx

Shinn and Mayu looked down at the small plaque on the rock overlooking the sea "Then… they don't have a grave…" Lunamaria asked as she stood next to Shinn.

"No, just this little memorial. That's all…" Shinn spoke softly.

Mayu knelt down and placed some white flowers on the marker.

Footsteps caught their attention as Wufei made his way over wearing his dress uniform, much like Shinn's although a deep emerald green and gold.

"I sure hated this place… but I could never forget it…" Shinn scanned the scenery the hillside bare and scarred from the attack on Orb "It wasn't like this, the way it is now… but look at this place now! I hate it even more now."

"Shinn…" Lunamaria stepped forward next to Shinn.

"Shinn's right, mom and dad didn't deserve this… to have their graves scorched by the flames of war again…" Mayu looked at the hillside before turning back to the plaque on the monument.

"Birdy!" a soft robotic voice echoed on the wind which caught their attention as they turned around they saw six familiar faces making their way down to them.

"Kira, Heero, Athrun…" Shinn blinked as he looked at them each wearing their dress uniforms the same as Wufei and Shinn's

They stopped near them "So, you came…" Athrun smiled.

Shinn nodded "Yeah, I thought it was only right…"

Kira smiled at Shinn "It's kind of ironic, we all first met here… and here we are again…"

Cagalli sighed "I hadn't gotten a chance to check this memorial yet… don't let me forget, this is one of the top priorities on the repairs." She looked at Athrun who nodded.

Mayu blinked and smiled at Relena and Lacus "I thought you guys were still at the peace talks…"

"We were… however…" Heero smiled "They wrapped up rather quickly thanks to Relena, Lacus, Cagalli, and Treize…"

"So… what now?" Shinn asked.

"Well…" Kira smiled at him "You haven't received your orders yet have you?"

Shinn blinked "Orders? I'm on leave I shouldn't be getting any…"

Lacus smiled as she held out a small envelope "No need, we brought them to you… it's a request… the request is the same for all of you so it's your decision…"

Shinn nodded and opened the letter "Lieutenant Shinn Asuka, you are hereby requested to serve… wait Lieutenant!"

"Keep reading…" Heero chuckled.

"are requested to accompany the vice foreign minister of the PLANT's homeland as one of her escorts, if you accept this post you will be appointed to the joint command taskforce known as the Preventers as set down by the peace treaty this international taskforce's purpose is to prevent war from arising again within our worlds. You were previously assigned to ZAFT's branch, however under this new taskforce it is unified and is shared equally across the nations." Shinn looked up at the others "So what's changed?"

"Well for one thing…" Heero looked at Relena who smiled.

"The ESUN is pushing towards disarmament again, we see the need for a preventive defense force but not a standing army. The Peacemillion class warships have been given to the Preventers as the bulk of its fleet, the other ships included are the Archangel, Dominion, Eternal, and Minerva." Relena smiled "To aid in the disarmament the political representatives are joining to encourage it in all of our homelands…"

"And our political representative is?" Lunamaria blinked as Lacus smiled at her.

"Because of my age I wasn't allowed to take the chairman's seat so it was handed to Chairwoman Ezalia Joule, so I was requested to fill the same role as Relena, and I am the vice foreign minister of the PLANT's" Lacus smiled.

Shinn blinked "So we'll be escorting you… I mean I'm sorry…" he scratched his head.

Lacus giggled "Yes, the smaller Preventers warships will be escorting us."

Shinn nodded "I accept."

"I'll accept my appointment as well…" Lunamaria smiled.

"Alright then, as of this moment, you're given the official designation's of Preventers pilots code name's Impulse and Epyon…" Athrun smiled as he pointed at the machine's respective pilots.

"So why's Heero's codename Heaven then?" Shinn blinked as he looked at Heero.

"Because codename Wing Zero is a mouthful… so Duo and I shortened ours to Heaven and Hell. Higher ranking officers have more obscure codename's the higher up you get the harder it is to find out who's in charge for someone trying to find out… just a precautionary measure, the only ones who know are the heads of the branches and those selected by the peace negotiations committee." Heero smiled "Now, when we're done here… you're invited to diner if you want…"

Shinn blinked "Dinner where?"

"It's being held at the Attha estate, the other's are already there… knowing them… if we don't get moving everything will be gone." Kira smirked.

"All I know is, Dearka still owes me a drink or three…" Wufei and Mayu started towards the cars. Followed by the others as the second bloody valentine war ended and the preventers taskforce readied for its next mission.

Xxxxxx

Now for a small RIP chain, RIP Heine Westenfluss, RIP Gilbert Durandal, RIP Leons Graves, RIP Rudolf Wittgenstein, RIP Alec Lad, let me think for a moment… yeah that's all of em…

Now I left you a little puzzled at the top… next we do not dive directly into endless waltz… but the events that lead up to it, namely Battlefield of Pacifists, and Blind Target. And If I'm lucky and can pull something off, Tiel's Impulse… with this next bit or so I'll be introducing quite a few characters that will last one and only one chapter… but some will stick around the ones that do… are a surprise…

And now as you've all realized… Stella has made her view very clear, sorry folks no Shinn Stella Luna love triangle of doom… just what the hell did those five do to her?

"We can explain you know…" Dr J grinned on the screen

You psychotic mad scientists hijacked my computer again! OH HELL NO!

Professor G smirked "Oh hell yes."

No no no no no no no no no no!

"Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Instructor H grinned wickedly at Ald.

Don't make me call the authorities for brandishing a deadly weapon on your face! That mustache could kill someone!

"To be precise, Stella's memory and tastes and personality were locked away in her partitioned part of her brain so when her memories were 'uploaded' to her carbon human form, she regained her personality that was locked away." Doktor S smiled "And now… data retrieval complete."

Wha…

*THWACK!*

Dr. J grinned "Alright, we'll see you next time!"


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

It's time we got back to the A.C.! Durandal was a tough opponent, but can the Preventers deal with the political turmoil of the A.C.! As I said we would be doing both Battlefield of Pacifists and Blind target before Endless Waltz… it sets the stage for what I have in store… You'll be meeting several characters this chapter that will only last this chapter… and some that will last much, much longer… I'll let you figure it out… As always please read and review. And now!

*THWACK*

"Just get on with it already!" Auel roared as he hit Ald over the head with his prosthetic arm.

xxxxxx

Ch. 20

The Battlefield of Pacifists

Talia cracked open her eyes as the light dimmed "What…" she blinked as she saw Kira leaning over the helmsman holding the control's.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone the first time…" Kira sighed as the other pilots kept the Minerva from colliding with anything.

The crew started to slowly come to from the Minerva's first warp "What happened?" Arthur groaned as he wiped from drool from his chin.

"Real charming Arthur… I should have taken a picture…" Dearka grinned as he made his way back up the front of the bridge.

"So where are we?" Arthur asked "I mean…"

Duo whistled as he entered the bridge "Nothing like home sweet home! Welcome to the L2 colony cluster."

Arthur and the other crewmembers looked out at the massive colonies like they had never seen before "It's real…" he gaped shocked.

"Yeah, where did you think we came from, Mars?" Duo grinned as the other pilots appeared on the screen of the ship's main monitor "So where's our first stop Relena?" he asked.

"We need to find lodging for all of the ship's crews amongst the colonies, unless they want to stay at the Barkley base…" Heero smirked.

Talia blinked "Where's the Barkley base?"

"Oh it's a lovely little island in the south seas covered with white beaches…" Kira laughed as the other pilots were laughing so hard they were crying.

Arthur and Talia looked at each other "What's so funny that sounds nice…"

"Yeah if you like taking a dip in frigid arctic waters and walking across a beach covered in ice." Duo laughed "The Barkley base is in Antarctica about forty miles inland, and perpetually a balmy thirty below zero year round."

Arthur shivered "Let's not…"

Talia nodded "I couldn't agree more…"

Quatre moved Heero out of the way "Well, each of our home colonies could host some… I've got more than enough space to house one or two ships if the crew doesn't mind the accommodations…"

Talia blinked "Where can you house two of our ships you'd need…"

"It kind of pays off having friends who have a lot of political influence within the colonies. Well, If Quatre's got you guys taken care of, Heero I'll link up with you at the place got it." Duo started back out of the bridge.

Dearka and Kira looked up at him "Duo where you…"

"We're checking something we found, we'll be back within a day or two…" Duo waved as he left the bridge.

Dearka shrugged "Just like them, the second they get back they disappear…"

Kira nodded as several shuttles started to depart the ships, some heading for Earth, the others heading for the other colony clusters.

Xxx

The Minerva pulled into the hangar alongside the Eternal in the L4 "I'm wondering just how much pull Quatre has if he can authorize having two warships here?" Talia looked at Kira as he approached and smiled.

"Quatre, I guess he forgot to tell you, he's the political leader of the L4 colony cluster, the Winner family was the one that funded it's construction." Kira smiled "Of the major political powers of the colonies the Winner family is one of the most powerful, and since the war Quatre is the head of it."

Arthur gaped as the other pilots smiled and waited for Lacus who made her way over "It's my first visit to these colonies…"

"Don't worry about it, the L4 colony cluster after the war became one of the political heads for representing the colonies." Nicol smiled as he touched down and to the other's surprise he was wearing his dress uniform.

"What's with the?" Dearka blinked.

"It's only proper, considering Quatre is putting up the officers… and I don't want to get his sisters angry… especially not…" Nicol stopped as the door opened and Quatre smiled at them.

"Welcome to the L4 cluster." Quatre smiled as the others came through they were surprised to see Quatre wearing a dark navy blue suit with a lighter blue vest over a white shirt with a pale gold tie.

"Damn, should we go get changed?" Dearka scratched his head.

"No, don't bother its fine, I just got out of a meeting with the corporation executives…" Quatre shrugged "The second I got back on that shuttle they buried me in paperwork, I haven't had time to go home yet…"

Lacus smiled "Thank you for hosting us Mr. Winner."

Quatre nodded "Please, come with me, the car is waiting…" he gestured towards the door where a man stood waiting wearing a dark blue vest over a sky blue shirt his full faced beard made the others smile but Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, and the other Minerva officers all looked wary of him.

Nicol smiled "Rashid, It's been some time!" he walked over and shook the head of the Maganac corps's hand.

"It certainly has Mr. Amalfi." Rashid smiled at him "Master Quatre, there's something you should know…" he looked at Quatre as the group approached.

Quatre blinked "What, more paperwork?"

"No, it's about your sister…" Rashid looked at Quatre who blinked.

"Which one, Ira, Emily, Erica, Marie… be more specific I've got too many to keep track of them all…" Quatre sighed.

Rashid laughed "You'll see, she's back from studying abroad…"

Quatre blinked as he tried to remember "I don't remember any…" he stopped "You're kidding… she's back… great, I'm a dead man…"

Kira and the others looked at Quatre as he started mumbling what sounded like curses under his breath "Quatre… ummm what's…" Shinn put his hand on Quatre's shoulder which made him jump.

"AHHH! Oh Shinn… uhh…" Quatre panicked which caught the others attention "Umm…"

"Oh grow a backbone Quatre and stand up to your sister, you're the same age after all!" Dorothy glared as she walked in wearing a dark blue suit that closed to her one side.

"But… it's impossible to get along with her, no matter how many times… it's why she went away for school in the first place!" Quatre pleaded as Dorothy walked over and glared at him.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, I'm putting my foot down, I happen to get along with your sister very well. So you had better find a way to get along with her!" Dorothy ordered glaring death into her fiancée's face.

"Yes, dear…" Quatre sighed as he started to walk towards the limousine parked on the curb like a man walking to the gallows.

Rey looked at Nicol "Is she really that bad?"

Nicol shrugged "I've only met about four of Quatre's sisters… he has twenty eight… none of which were around his age."

As they climbed into the car they were surprised to see Quatre pouring a glass of what looked like vodka "Quatre, this is no time to get drunk for the first time…" Dearka grinned.

Quatre turned a shade of white "It's not…"

"Yeah…" Dearka took the bottle and a glass pouring some he splashed it in his mouth and to everyone's surprise gagged the second it hit his tongue "Damn, Quatre what the hell this…"

"I don't drink all that often, and when I do it's not much… but I like Vermouth…" Quatre said as he turned a light shade of red.

"Isn't vermouth another name for wormwood?" Talia blinked as she took the bottle "You shouldn't be drinking something this strong…"

Dorothy glared at Quatre as she got into the car "Quatre, the last thing you need is to smell like you've been drinking when your sister sees you…"

"But I can't stand her… I'd rather go out and fight another war than spend a day with her!" Quatre looked alarmed as the car started to move.

"What's so bad about her?" Lacus asked looking at Quatre.

Quatre sighed "Whenever I'm around her, I always got blamed for whatever SHE, did. If something got broke and she did it, I got sent to my room for it… if I was practicing violin she would purposely interrupt me so I couldn't practice… she tormented me until she was accepted to a boarding school on earth after I convinced my father."

Dearka whistled "Damn… she's gonna kill you… how long's she been away?"

"I haven't seen her for…" Quatre blinked "Five years now I think…"

"Five years!" the others in the car gaped.

Xxx

Hilde opened the door to the small house "It's not much… but…" she shrugged as the group made their way into the house.

"No it's lovely Hilde really, thanks for putting us up…" Shiho smiled as Yzak stumbled through the door with both his and her duffle bags.

"So, where can I drop these, and where the hell's Duo?" Yzak asked as he made his way over to them.

"I don't know, said something about having to take a little trip to check something with Heero and Athrun…" Hilde blinked as she said it "Oh that… of all the nerve, the second he gets back he's on another mission."

Yzak dropped the bags "Great, I doubt you know where? The others are going to freak when they realize…"

"No, he's on earth, its dealing with the arms reduction…" Hilde walked over and looked at a photograph of the two of them "He mentioned something that he'd found something out that some companies were producing mobile suits on the side of the main production, as part of a black market operation…"

"That's just like Heero and Athrun too… the second they hear about something that could threaten the peace, they go investigate… I'm surprised they didn't take Kira…" Yzak meandered over to the fridge and opened it "Wow, you guys really cleaned this out…"

"We need to go to the market… nothing in there will be good anyway except maybe the freezer… we've been away for months…" Hilde sighed "And I'm pretty sure they told him, but he's part of the guard Detail for Lacus…"

Xxx

"Sorry it really isn't much room…" Catherine smiled as Meyrin dropped her duffle bag on the bench in the trailer.

"No, its fine, where's Trowa?" Meyrin asked looking around the trailer.

"He's probably catching up with the manager, or he could be checking on the animals…" Catherine smiled "Alright, time for some practice, let's go track him down." She pulled a case from the cupboard as she smiled as Meyrin blinked.

"So what do you do, I know Trowa told me you guys preformed with this circus while not on duty but…" Meyrin stopped as she saw Trowa standing next to the cage with the Lion's in it as he scratched the big cat behind the ears smiling "Don't tell me…"

"Don't worry, Sasha is just a really big baby around Trowa…" Catherine smiled as she walked over "Trowa, mind helping me I could use some practice…"

"Sure…" Trowa started to stand when he saw Meyrin "Meyrin, I haven't told you yet… I do about a bit of everything around here…"

"Like…" Meyrin blinked.

Catherine smiled as she pulled one of the long balanced throwing knives from the sheath "He's the perfect knife throwing target, never flinches a muscle for one thing. We both also perform as acrobats."

Meyrin blinked as the three made their way inside the big top.

Xxx

"Oh come on Quatre…" Dearka smiled "How bad can she be, its been five years since you last saw her people can change a lot in five years."

Miriallia smiled "Yeah, Dearka's right… give her a chance…"

Quatre and the group got out of the car as they made their way to the door Quatre sighed "I'm still not convinced." He placed his hand on the door handle and opened it stepping inside and to everyone's surprise a resounding crash as they all entered to see Quatre on the floor rubbing his head.

"Ouch… what…" Quatre cracked open his eyes.

"My glasses, where are they, I cant see without them…" a female voice caught their attention as they saw a girl with short blond hair wearing a short burgundy red dress with black slacks and a white vest that the back came down like a coat almost.

Quatre blinked as he picked up the bronze wireframe glasses "Here… I've got them." He made his way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder handing her the glasses.

"Thank you, now…" She closed her eyes and put them on as she was helped to her feet "Who…" her eyes went wide "Quatre, you haven't changed since I last saw you…"

"Holy hell two Quatre's…" Kira gaped.

The two looked at the group and the girl smiled "No, I'm Quatre's twin sister, Katherine Oud Winner the second, it's a pleasure meeting you Mr…" Katherine prodded.

"Kira Yamato." Kira smiled.

Quatre sighed "Katherine, why did you come back?"

"What, after I heard from Ira what you've been doing… honestly Quatre its reckless, piloting mobile suits, and a Gundam none the less, its like painting a target on your head!" Katherine looked at him through her glasses "I was worried…"

Quatre blinked _"Katherine… is this some ruse… the last time I saw her we were thirteen…"_ "Thanks… but I did it of my own choice, I felt something needed done."

"I should have told father when I found out what H was doing." Katherine glared at him "So are they our guests…" she looked at the group.

"If you know I'm a Gundam pilot, I'm sure you know what I've been up to for the past few months…"Quatre sighed.

"The war over in the C.E. it's been hard not to hear about the news… I'm glad you're alright so that would make them members of the joint government organization the Preventers then…" Katherine turned and looked at the others and her gaze fell on a face she knew "Dorothy!"

Dorothy walked forward and smiled "Katherine, it's been almost a year since I last saw you."

Katherine nodded "So what brings you out to the colonies?" she asked.

"A number of things… I'm glad to see you're getting along with Quatre a little better…" Dorothy gestured towards Quatre with the hand that had her engagement ring on it catching Katherine's attention.

"Dorothy is that a!" Katherine's eyes went wide as Dorothy smiled and nodded "Who, you said it would take someone who could match you in fencing… but I'm the only one who's anywhere near you to my knowledge…" she trailed off as she realized who "Quatre, you and…" she looked between the two.

Quatre nodded "Yeah, it happened shortly after we got back from the First Bloody Valentine conflict…"

Katherine smiled "Well it's a bit of a shock but I'm happy, so why are the other's…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Katherine." Lacus made her way over and smiled at Katherine "I am the vice foreign minister of the PLANT's Lacus Clyne, your brother has offered to host some of the officers and myself and my fiancée while we are here for the negotiations, disarmament and tour of the ESUN."

Katherine blinked as she realized who was standing in front of her "I've heard about you, the former political leader of the Clyne faction." Lacus blinked as Katherine smiled at her "I enjoy following the news, I would like to hear your opinion on the disarmament later."

"I would love to, and please feel free to call me Lacus." Lacus smiled.

Xxx

The jet touched down and taxied to a stop as Cagalli smiled at Relena "I really didn't expect us to be starting so soon…"

"Miss. Relena, we're ready." The female assistant smiled at her.

"Thank you… umm… I'm sorry I'm still learning your name…" Relena smiled at her.

"Chris, thank you for asking…" Chris smiled at Relena and Cagalli as they got up and made their way to the door.

They made their way down the steps to where a group of men stood one in a black pinstriped suit "Welcome to O-Star Industries." The man smiled "Please follow me."

The group made their way into the factory "As you can see, we've refitted our assembly lines, for production of agricultural vehicles… no mobile suits, not even a tank your majesty… I mean Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."

Cagalli looked at him "What about research facilities, I heard that your company used to develop advanced mobile suits?"

An assistant nodded "We provided the military with new mobile suits in the past, but since the armistice we've shut down all of the facilities."

"Let us take a look." Relena looked at him and smiled.

The assistant smiled at her "How can we show you something we don't have?"

Cagalli nodded "Then, we'd like to meet with the former mobile suit researchers and engineers."

The executive nodded "The development team is this way!"

Cagalli nudged Relena "You're being too mild, Relena! Lets check all of the facilities."

Relena sighed "It's too early for that…"

"But…" Cagalli blinked at her.

"We cant force it. We must make them understand… that there is no need for weapons." Relena looked at her and smiled just before an explosion shook the building.

"What in the!" Cagalli steadied herself holding a support beam.

"What's that!" The assistant yelled.

Relena looked at Cagalli "It sounds like something blew up underground."

The executive looked at the assistant "Oh,no… the underground factory!" they took off at a run as Cagalli smiled.

"I told you…" Cagalli looked at Relena as Chris followed them calmly.

"I already knew… Heero told me…" Relena smiled as she looked at Cagalli.

"Heero?" Chris looked between the two who nodded.

"My, fiancée…" Relena smiled as they rounded a corner.

Xxx

Heero targeted another Leo "Production line, destroyed. Moving on to standing mobile suits."

"Roger that, continuing to second objective." Athrun smirked as he drew the beam saber of the Leo he was piloting and cut through several Leo's destroying them as Heero opened fire on some of the suits.

"All mobile suits destroyed, all that's left are ours… Athrun jump out I'll take care of yours and self detonate mine." Heero smiled on the screen.

"Roger that." Athrun opened the hatch and jumped out as Heero turned and opened fire on the Leo before popping his hatch and setting the self detonate timer. As he leapt from the suit it went up in an explosion he rolled as he hit the floor and smirked as Athrun helped him up.

"Time to go…" Athrun and Heero took off at a run down the hall before a noise caught their attention and they both drew their guns taking aim at the noise.

"Yo, Heero, Athrun chill!" Duo waved nonchalantly leaning against the wall "I already erased the computer data… lets blow this joint, shall we?" he smirked.

"Duo, you've really got to tell us when you're done…" Athrun groaned as they started off again.

Xxx

The executive gaped "What the!"

The assistant rubbed his hand against his head as he saw the charred remains of one of the Leo IV's "Our production facility…"

Relena looked at Chris "Inform the ESUN O-Star is under immediate suspension!"

Chris nodded "Yes, Ma'am!"

The executive turned and glared at her "You did this!"

Relena looked at him "No, we are trying to stop violence, and would never commit it ourselves."

The assistant turned to them "Then, who's responsible!"

Cagalli looked at him "Some people must feel more strongly about the need for disarmament..." the three of them turned and started out as the automatic fire prevention system rained down on the destroyed mobile suits.

Cagalli smiled as they started up the steps to the jet "I wonder…"

"What is it Representative Attha?" Chris asked as they started into the cabin.

"You know, you really should have a guard with you more than your aid…" A male voice caught Chris and Relena off guard.

Cagalli smiled "Nice to see you too, dear…"

Athrun smiled as he spun around in the leather upholstered seat "I'll escort you, don't be this reckless, I thought that you would have one of us with you…"

Chris leaned into Relena "Who is he?"

"My name is Athrun, and I can hear you from here…" Athrun sighed as he got up "Your name is Chris right?"

Chris blinked as she took a step back from Athrun "how did you…"

Athrun smiled "I'm not a gundam pilot for the thrill of it… let's get moving, any more stops on your little inspection tour?"

Xxx

Heero sat in the passenger's seat as Duo drove down the highway "Heero, did you know Relena and Cagalli were going to be touring the factory?" he asked.

Heero looked out the window and sighed as Duo groaned "I guess you did… that's why you told Athrun to go with them huh?"

"I tried not to get in her way…" Heero looked at him.

"They wont be making mobile suits there again… so did you keep in touch?" Duo asked.

Heero looked back out the window "With who?"

"Your family who else, how's the shrimp doing these days?" Duo asked.

"No…" Heero looked at Duo "As for Ryuta, I haven't had a real chance to talk with him… he stayed in Orb during the final battle… but according from what mom told me he'll be visiting my home colony with mom and Dr. J to visit my father's grave."

"They're gonna be ticked at you if you don't go with them you know…" Duo groaned "Why don't you take a few days off…"

"Why'd you come down from space?" Heero asked.

Duo shrugged "Oh, you know…"

"Got into a fight with Hilde huh?" Heero said with a smirk.

"NO! what makes you way that!" Duo glared at Heero.

"Fine… but you really shouldn't forget her birthday… how are the other's doing?" Heero asked.

"Wha… Oh those guys…" Duo blinked as he looked back at the road.

"Hmm… who'd you think I was talking about?" Heero looked at him.

Duo groaned, "Uh… never mind…"

They pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and got some lunch taking a table outside "Space doesn't need all of us up there you know, that's why I came with you guys…" Duo picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it as he picked up his drink.

"So where's everyone spread out to then?" Heero asked.

Duo blinked "I thought you knew all that… the only one I have no clue where the hell he is, is Wufei he just up and vanished…"

Heero smirked "That's just like him…"

Duo nodded "He must be up to the same thing as us…"

"So, what's the next target?" Duo asked as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Heero nodded "It's easy to check the companies that made weapons before. We have to look for the newcomers…" he took a drink from his cup of coffee.

Duo groaned "They just don't get it… holding onto weapons."

Heero took a bite of his lunch "The war affected people, but the earth and the colonies... still don't trust each other and now with the PLANT's and Orb in the mix…"

Duo took a sip of his drink "Did you hear the rumor?"

Heero nodded "About Vulkanus?" he asked.

Duo nodded "Yeah, any idea who started it?"

Heero sighed "An unmanned OZ factory called Vulkanus exists in perfect shape somewhere in space… It might be a rumor but I sent a message to Quatre on our circuit, they'll look into it but… what?"

Duo sighed "Some colonists are already organizing against the ESUN…"

Heero blinked "Who are they? Ex-OZ members?"

"Oh, them… they're annoying…" Duo got up as they finished their lunch and dumped the tray into the trash "No… pacifists… the guys who want a 'perfect peace.'"

Heero looked at him as they climbed back into the car "What's wrong with that?"

Duo sighed "Their definition of peace… oh, forget it… let's find a place to shack up for the night…"

Xxx

Kira typed at a computer as they sat in Quatre's office "So, anyone find any information on it?"

Dearka groaned "Man, this is the last thing we need, a ghost from the past coming back to haunt us…"

Rey looked up "What kind of ghost, you said we're looking for data on a place called Vulkanus?"

"Yeah... so what is it?" Shinn asked as he and Lunamaria poured over records and logs.

Quatre sighed "Supposedly, it's just a rumor though, back during the last war the military organization known as OZ or the Organization of the Zodiac built an unmanned mobile doll production factory somewhere in space… as long as it has materials it will produce constantly."

"Oh… great… so where's Dorothy, couldn't she be helping us?" Nicol asked as he looked at Quatre.

"She went down to the surface, she has some matters to deal with, don't forget, she's the head of the Catalonia family…" Lacus smiled as she flipped another page in a logbook.

Dearka groaned "This is useless, why don't we just go and look for it with the rough information we've gathered… we aren't going to find anything new…"

Kira sighed "You know, I think Dearka's right for once… we'd be further ahead if we took the data on the shipments and rough route of the cargo transports and attempted to locate it…"

Quatre nodded "We all don't need to go… it would look suspicious if we all took off at once and it might draw attention."

A knock on the door caught them by surprise as they saw a familiar face as the door opened "I heard about your little search from Duo… Quatre's right, we might be needed here and if it's a rumor being spread to get us out of the way for a little while it would be bad…" Trowa smiled as he walked in wearing the same long-sleeved blue shirt white pants and a dark grey trench coat as he had back during operation Meteor.

The others smiled "Trowa, how've you been?" Lunamaria asked "And how's Meyrin?"

"Fine, but there's something you should know about… since the end of the war a new political party has been gathering support in the colonies… I found out about it... they call themselves the PPP or 'Perfect Peace People." Trowa looked at them as he took a seat.

"What's their stance, its obvious they want peace but…" Dearka looked at them.

"I think there's more to that… I'll need a little help doing the research but Duo and Heero are both down on Earth…" Trowa looked at them "They're based out of the L3 cluster colony eight two five three."

Nicol nodded "Alright, I'll go with Quatre and we'll check the rumors, the rest of you guys help Trowa."

The other pilots nodded as they got up and made their way out.

Xxx

Dr. J smiled as they stood on the hillside "You know, this is the first time in quite a few years I've visited this grave…"

Ryuta nodded "So… this is Dad…" he looked down at the headstone a simple dark black granite with a bronze plaque reading 'Odin Lowe, A.C. 140 – A.C. 188' in the center of the headstone there was a small round area that looked like it was locked.

Erica smiled as she knelt down and turned it pulling upward withdrawing a vase "I know exactly what he would say… 'I don't deserve flower's on my grave…'" She smiled as she locked it into place and put the bouquet of red roses into it.

Ryuta placed his hand on his mothers shoulder "Mom… what year was I born in the A.C. calendar?"

Erica blinked as she stood up "Well… lets see…"

"Heero is eighteen, you were born when he was eight years old, the year is A.C. one nine eight." Dr. J smiled.

Erica smiled "You always like testing him don't you dad…"

"I have to keep my grandson's sharp, their father would have wanted it that way." Dr. J grinned.

"So I was born in December of A.C. one eight six?" Ryuta looked at Dr. J who smiled.

"That's correct." Dr. J smiled "Now… I have some business to attend to at my old lab." He started back down the hill.

Erica smiled "I'll come help you dad…" she smiled at Ryuta "Don't be too long okay?"

Ryuta nodded as he turned back to the grave marker the other two left while he stood there thinking _"Why?"_

"Did you know him?" A female voice asked.

Ryuta blinked as he turned to see a girl about a year younger than him with short red hair and blue eyes almost looking like a boy "No, I never had the chance to meet him…"

"That's unfortunate, he was my one of my grandfather's best men…" The girl smiled.

Ryuta blinked "He worked for your grandfather?"

The girl smiled and nodded "Yes, Odin Lowe… according to my grandfather, he was a man who changed the course of history. It was unfortunate…"

Ryuta blinked "What do you mean?"

"He was killed in the line of duty…" The girl looked down at the headstone "By his own comrades too…"

Ryuta looked down at the marker "I see… do you know who did it?"

"I don't… all my grandfather told me was that he was killed by his own side, and he was the best man at his disposal, the perfect soldier." The girl smiled.

"I see… my dad really was that good huh?" Ryuta smiled.

"Did you just say he was your father?" the girl asked.

Ryuta nodded "My name is Ryuta, Ryuta Lowe…"

The girl smiled "I believe my grandfather would like to meet you." She looked up the hill towards a man who was walking down from a large white marble mausoleum.

"Ah, are you ready to go?" The man stopped next to his granddaughter "And who is this?"

The girl smiled "This is Ryuta Lowe grandfather, your top agent's son."

"I see… young man, perhaps you could help me…" The man smiled at him.

Ryuta looked up at the man wearing the black coat of a military officer over a crimson red military uniform "I believe it's only right that I hear your name first, given that you know mine before we discuss anything…"

The man chuckled "You're exactly like your father, it's a pleasure to meet you Ryuta Lowe, and I am Dekim Barton."

Ryuta nodded as the girl smiled "So, who was it that killed my father?"

"It was a young operative that was working with him at the time… not much older than yourself." Dekim smiled at Ryuta.

"What's his name?" Ryuta glared.

"If you intend on seeking revenge, it will be painful…" Dekim looked at him.

"Mariemaia, will you go wait in the car while I talk with Ryuta?" Dekim asked.

Mariemaia nodded and started down the hill.

"Now that my granddaughter is gone, I believe it is only right that you know this young man, your father was killed by his fellow operative, the one he was training, the boy who goes by the codename Heero Yuy." Dekim looked as Ryuta's eyes widened.

"Heero… my own brother killed…" Ryuta collapsed to his knees.

"Now that you know this, can you still kill him?" Dekim asked.

Ryuta looked at the grave _"Dad… he's been lying to us… but can I?"_

"I'm a very busy man, Mr. Lowe…" Dekim started.

"Mission acknowledged, I'll kill Heero Yuy." Ryuta looked up into Dekim Barton's face with the same cold blue eyes his brother had.

"Well the day gets even more surprising, your father had those very same eyes, come with me young man, and we have to get you prepared, for your mission." Dekim smiled as the two started down the hill towards the limousine.

Xxx

"We're going now…" Quatre smiled as he and Nicol stood in the spaceport with the other pilots.

"You're not taking Sandrock or Blitz?" Trowa asked.

"Why? It's just a rumor, we'll prove that there's no Vulkanus." Nicol smiled.

Yzak nodded "Don't forget to watch your back."

"Yeah, you guys do the same." Quatre smiled at them before shouts from the other side of the hangar caught their attention.

"GIVE UP ALL WEAPONS!" a group of people with signs were crowded around the one gate shouting in protest.

"WE DON'T NEED THE GUNDAM'S!" another protestor yelled.

"We'll do whatever it takes to prevent war from starting again!" another protestor shouted.

The protestors mob were being held back by guards "Large ships could be used as battleships!"

"HEY, Stop it!" one of the guards shouted in return.

"Operational mobile suits are dangerous!" The protestors rallied pushing harder against the guards.

"BACK OFF!" another guard shouted.

"Eliminate danger for a perfect peace!" the crowd roared.

"So those are the guys huh?" Kira asked looking across the hangar as the pilots watched.

Trowa nodded "Yeah, the Perfect Peace People."

Yzak sighed "They're taking it too far…"

"You could say that again, I've never seen people even in the plants so up in arms about politics…" Rey blinked as the crowd grew louder and larger.

"They're supporting peace and disarmament though…" Lunamaria looked at the others.

Shinn nodded "Yeah, but there'll be trouble if they push their idea's on the other nations…"

"Don't worry, that's why were here, to check them out…" Dearka smirked.

"Alright, see you guys later." Nicol started over towards the stairs to the shuttle.

The pilots nodded and made their way through the gate next to the shuttle as they passed a window they saw the launch "Take care guys…" Kira smiled as they made their way towards the inner part of the colony.

Xxx

Duo smirked as Heero slung a bag over his shoulder "Take it easy. I'll stay here and work…"

Heero smiled "Okay, I'll check out Europe."

Duo nodded "That's Romefeller country… give me a buzz if something's up." he smiled.

Heero nodded "Yeah, don't worry we've been through Europe before…"

"Yeah, I know…" Duo smiled as Heero started walking away.

"Been good talking to you." Duo smirked.

Heero smiled _"I wonder…"_ he started his way into the plane and found his seat as he sat down the person next to him flipped another page in the newspaper.

"You know… Romefeller being active still we should have more eyes on Europe…" Athrun said as he folded down the top of his paper.

Heero reclined in his seat "Why do you think we're headed there… besides I want to check something…"

"You had the same idea then… about Vulkanus…" Athrun looked at Heero "Ask her about it…"

Heero nodded "Yeah, she might know something after all… she was his granddaughter…"

Xxx

"IS this him? Give me the light." A soldier asked as he walked over and flicked on the spotlight.

"Now tell us what you know about us." Another soldier ordered.

The boy in the chair smirked "Nothing."

"Then why did you approach us!" The first soldier asked glaring at the boy.

"I thought maybe…" the boy looked up "You had information on Vulkanus."

"What's it to you!" The second soldier holding the spotlight yelled.

"If it exists, I'll help you." The boy smirked.

"What?" The first soldier stood there shocked.

"Didn't you hear?" A loud cracking noise echoed through the room "If Vulkanus exists… I'll help you!" Wufei said with a smirk as he stood up from the chair the ropes that they had tied his hands with broken and falling away from his arms.

Xxx

"GMO three thousand, reporting." Quatre radioed in as Nicol checked the sensors "I'm approaching the resource satellite SAW two, wait for further reports." He activated the forward thrusters slowing the shuttle.

Nicol blinked as a sensor started picking up something "What's this…" he pulled up the data.

"WHAT THE!" Quatre yelled as he looked out the front of the shuttle.

Nicol's eyes widened in horror "Mobile dolls, Virgos!"

The two pilots scrambled to find out where the signal was coming from "Mobile dolls, what are they doing here! Who's controlling them!" Nicol glared as he tried to find their frequency.

Xxx

The television in the room Trowa and Kira stood in as they worked was tuned to a local station "Today's guest is the leader of the Perfect Peace People, Victor Gaintz!" the woman's voice was cheerful.

Gaintz smiled "Disarmament after the Eve war was a truly momentous occasion in the quest for peace… but we haven't gone far enough, getting rid of weapons is just the first step. We must also prevent the ability to rebuild the armies of the past!" he was wearing a dark blue antiquated uniform that looked similar to a Romefeller uniform.

The female reporter smiled and nodded "Truly inspiring words Mr. Gaintz. But do you really think total disarmament is possible? Who will protect the people if a new enemy appears?" she asked.

Gaintz narrowed his eyes "What we need now is not progress, but stability, and peace! We must eliminate any small cause of war!"

"Perfect Peace People… it looks like a normal political group…" Trowa ejected the small drive from the computer.

"Yeah, but they aren't the same… they have something they're hiding…" Kira smiled as he looked at the screen "Let's go I don't think Miriallia can take much more of his political rhetoric…"

Trowa smirked as he jumped up and onto the roof through the open skylight extending a hand to Kira who took it as he jumped being pulled onto the back side of the house.

Kira looked around the corner and gave a quick hand gesture to Dearka who was standing on the ground and he nodded to Shinn who made a signal to Miriallia.

Gaintz smiled "It's not enough to just stop production of weapons and give up arms. The thing that worries me most is… Gundam. What happened to those deadliest weapons of war?"

Miriallia blinked "Gundam?"

Gaintz turned towards the camera and pointed at it "That's right! Why is no one making this an issue! What is the government's policy on them!"

"Uhh… I'm sorry but your time's up." Miriallia said calmly as she saw Shinn's gesture as he pointed at his watch.

"Thank you, Mr. Gaintz!" Miriallia smiled as she stood and shook his hand.

Gaintz smiled as he bent over and kissed it "No, the pleasure was mine, my dear Miss. Haw."

Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaria gathered up the equipment as they made their way out the gate with Miriallia after they had rounded the corner and put the equipment in the television station's van they watched as Miriallia dumped what looked like an entire bottle of hand sanitizer on the hand Gaintz kissed "Such a egotistical…"

The pilots laughed as Trowa started driving "You know, your work as a freelance photographer really comes in handy Miriallia."

"Yeah, my girl's the best reporter in all of the C.E.!" Dearka grinned as he pecked Miriallia on the cheek.

"The only reason you guys knew how to act the part of a news crew was that I showed you how to operate the camera's…" Miriallia sighed.

"Well, it was supposed to be a live broadcast, so we made sure it was only airing to his home. He said he was recording it correct?" Kira asked as he looked back from the front seat.

Shinn nodded "Yeah, so any word from Quatre and Nicol?"

"No, and that has me worried…" Trowa drove through the colonies streets.

Xxx

Quatre groaned as he came to "Where am I!" he tried to move his arm but realized soon "Nicol!"

"Yeah, I'm awake already…" Nicol groaned "This is bad…"

"State your name." A man in a white lab coat said coldly.

Quatre glared at him from the cold stainless steel table he was strapped to "Who are you people!"

The two men walked over "Give us your names and ID's"

"Were those your Virgos!" Nicol glared at him.

The man smirked "We are, asking the questions here."

Quatre looked at him "I don't mind having a conversation."

"Let's do this peacefully…" the other spoke calmly as he walked over to Nicol.

"What's peaceful about this! Ahh!" Nicol yelled as a hypodermic needle was forced into his arm and a drug injected soon the same happened to Quatre.

The man smirked "We'll be ready to talk whenever you are…" they turned and started out.

"This isn't good…" Nicol looked over at Quatre.

Quatre groaned "Well, let's just hope the guys get here soon…"

Xxx

Trowa looked at the screen as Hilde looked back "If Duo contacts you, tell him the desert prince and the musician haven't come back yet… we're going to get the camel and the piano."

Hilde nodded "What happened guys…"

"Don't worry about it, but we've got to go look for them." Shinn looked at the other's who nodded.

"What happened to them?" Lunamaria asked "It's not normal…"

"Something's off… about this whole situation." Yzak looked at the others "Nicol never misses check in time's during missions, where was their last contact point?"

Dearka looked through the log "Approach on a resource satellite SAW Two."

"Then let's go get the Gundam's, the Scientists are keeping them under guard at the Sweeper's lunar base." Kira said as he stood.

Xxx

Cagalli and Relena sat in her office "You know… this isn't half bad… who's your decorator Relena?" Cagalli asked.

Relena smiled "She's…" she blinked as a message appeared on her screen "Hello?"

"Hi, there!" Duo grinned on the screen.

Relena smiled as she transferred it to the larger monitor "Duo!" Cagalli smiled at him.

"Heero and Athrun are in Europe now, probably where Romefeller was most prevalent that we saw them most during the war…" Duo scratched his head as his hat was knocked off kilter.

"They're where!" Cagalli gaped.

Duo shrugged "I know they're up to something, I thought you guys might want to go check it out…"

Relena nodded "Thanks, Duo."  
Duo smirked "Hey, I'm just doing this for the earth. Later!" he closed the call.

Relena smiled "Duo…"

"Okay then, looks like we're going to Europe…" Cagalli smiled at Relena as she started around her desk.

Xxx

Duo smiled "I just can't leave them alone…" he laughed to himself as he dropped another quarter into the video phone "Hello, operator, space call to colony C8923 of the L2 cluster, Hilde Schbeiker, the number is…"

Xxx

"Does it hurt to remember the past?" Athrun asked as he looked at the girl standing in front of a grave marker.

"No… my flowers are for the person that fought for the future." Dorothy turned and smiled at Heero and Athrun.

"We need your help." Heero said bluntly.

"Well, that's rather unusual for you two…" Dorothy looked at them.

"Do you know any Romefeller affiliates who support military rule?" Athrun asked.

Dorothy sighed "Even if there were any, I wouldn't know anything about it... but…"

"But?" Heero asked.

"The remaining OZ supporters are after my grandfather's inheritance…" Dorothy looked at them as she gestured to the empty grave of Duke Dermail Catalonia.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun asked looking at the headstone.

"Vulkanus." Dorothy looked at them as Heero smiled.

Xxx

"YOU'RE GUNDAM PILOTS!" The doctor asked looking shocked at Nicol and Quatre sitting on the edge of the table.

Quatre nodded weakly "Quatre Raberba Winner, Gundam Sandrock's pilot."

Nicol did the same "Nicol Yuri Amalfi, Gundam Blitz's pilot."

The other man looked at them "What did you come here for?" he asked.

"To look for…" Quatre started.

"Vulkanus." Nicol finished weakly.

"What do we do?" The one man asked looking at the doctor.

"Contact the chairman!" The doctor said coldly "How much of that stuff did you give them?"

"About twenty CC's each." The man said blinking.

"Twenty CC's! That hallucinogenic truth serum is potent enough to make an elephant think it's a poodle, are you insane!" the Doctor looked at them "Get the antidote and inject a small amount, it will allow us to still retain control over them while they're out of it." He ordered.

Xxx

Dorothy smiled as she looked out of the window from her office in the Catalonia Estate "It's started to rain…" she looked at the two pilots "I'll have some guest rooms prepared, stay here tonight…"

"Don't worry about it…" Heero said calmly.

Athrun looked away from the various swords decorating the one wall "Tell us more about Vulkanus."

"You two haven't changed one bit since I last saw you…" Dorothy took a seat on the couch opposite Heero as Athrun claimed the chair at the end of the small coffee table.

Dorothy picked up her cup of tea "I heard Colonel Tsubarov making a proposal to my grandfather about a mobile doll plant… but I don't know what happened to it." She said calmly.

"What about the remaining OZ forces?" Heero asked.

Dorothy nodded "Just before the armistice, a small fleet was sent to an asteroid field to mine resources. They were called back to battle the White Fang, but didn't make it in time. The fleet was dissolved after the war, but there was a group that didn't comply…"

"Interesting…" Athrun smiled as he took a sip from his tea.

"I didn't know about them until they contacted me recently…" Dorothy spoke calmly causing Athrun to gag on his tea.

"What!" Heero gaped.

Dorothy nodded "Captain Broden's the leader. He asked me about Vulkanus."

"What did you tell him?" Athrun asked.

Dorothy smiled "I can't tell him what I don't know… he said he'd find it out on his own."

"Did you contact the others about this?" Heero asked.

Dorothy smiled "Why should I, there's no proof Vulkanus even exists."

"What if it did?" Athrun asked.

A crack of lighting outside made the room darken for a moment "It would be interesting…"

"Dorothy?" Heero glared at her.

"I'd like to see if the plan to maintain peace will actually work. Honestly I do not think it will hold, and it's vulnerable." Dorothy looked at the two pilots "The other reason is, I'm interested to find out if Treize's and Milliardo's idea to bring peace through war would actually work?"

"We already witnessed that plan to its end, it won't work." Heero looked at Dorothy.

"No, we saw a madman's vision Durandal's plan was peace through control." Dorothy looked at them.

"And what if Treize were to make himself known to the public?" Athrun asked looking at Dorothy.

"He would be a symbol to rally behind… just as he was during the war, public knowledge of him living in Orb is a closely guarded secret within the Preventers… as is Zechs's true identity." Dorothy looked at them.

Athrun nodded "It still worries me, the thought of it… peace through war… Treize said it himself… history is much like an endless waltz… can it be stopped?"

Xxx

"Thanks for waiting. I'm captain Broden of OZ number four flying space squadron." Captain Broden smiled at Wufei his full black beard very close to his dark navy blue OZ officer's uniform. "Welcome aboard." He smiled.

Wufei looked at him "What's the point of sticking to old titles?" he asked.

Broden smirked "It still has some pull with old friends..." he looked over at Wufei "So tell me, Mr. Chang, why would the pilot of Gundam zero five volunteer to help us?"

Wufei smirked "If Vulkanus exists, it will be perfect for the test…"

"What?" Broden blinked.

"To see whether Treize was right or not…" Wufei smirked as he closed his eyes _"To put the peace to the test, the Preventers are weak and vulnerable…"_

Broden looked at him "I don't understand…"

"You don't have to… You don't mind my helping you get Vulkanus do you?" Wufei asked as he looked at Broden.

Broden smiled at him "What will you do once we've taken Vulkanus?"

"Nothing." Wufei looked at him "I'll watch the different nation's reactions…"

Broden smiled "I still don't understand… but your help will be appreciated."

A soldier that interrogated Wufei glared "Captain!"

"There aren't many of us left Lieutenant Klementz. We need all the help we can get…" Broden closed his eyes.

Klementz backed down "Yes… sir."

Wufei looked at Broden "So, does it exist?" he asked.

Broden nodded "It does, we are under the command to secure a resource satellite and take it to Vulkanus."

"hmmm…" Wufei looked at him.

"We have the approximate coordinates, however, that's not good enough…" Broden looked at him.

"Why not?" Wufei asked.

"There's… a watchdog…" Broden said calmly.

Wufei narrowed his eyes _"A watchdog… great…"_

Xxx

"Captain Broden's enlisted the help of a Gundam pilot!" an executive looked at Gaintz "What should we do sir?"

Gaintz smirked as he petted the Siamese cat sitting on his lap "Nothing, we have the upper hand…"

Another man looked at him "Your orders for Klementz sir?" he asked.

"Have him keep watching their moves." Gaintz ordered.

"Yes sir!" the men replied.

Gaintz smiled "The plan still stands for our sublime mission!"

"FOR OUR SUBLIME MISSION!" The men replied.

Xxx

"We need our suits…" Trowa looked at the scientists.

"That's not good…" Howard said as the scientists made their way over.

"No…" Kira said.

"But, it's not good that Quatre and Nicol are missing either…" Howard replied.

"We'll go to the resource satellite, the point of his last contact, we'll take our Gundam's with us…" Yzak looked at the scientists who nodded.

"They're ready, but we hope you won't have to use them." Dr. J looked at them.

Dearka nodded and looked over at the Wing "So, where's the shrimp I thought he would be with you guys?"

Dr. J grinned "He's exploring the colonies remember it's his first time here."

"Dr. Howard! There's an unidentified spacecraft closing in!" a Preventers officer ran over.

Howard turned "Does it have any marks!"

"No, she's an MS carrier!" the officer yelled as Howard turned around the pilots were already sprinting to their machines.

The pilots launched as the scientists watched on the monitor.

Trowa glared "They're Virgo's…"

"No, they're different slightly, they're new!" Yzak glared.

"Damn just where the hell did they produce these…" Kira launched and opened fire as Trowa took aim at one.

Xxx

Duo crested the ridge of the crater to the Preventers base on an electric motorcycle "What the… what's going on!" he watched as the Epyon cut through two mobile dolls as the Impulse and Legend supported Shinn.

He looked above the crater where a mobile suit transport flew launching more and more Virgo class mobile dolls.

Xxx

Trowa glared as he dodged several beams "Damn they're fast!"

Dearka fired a wave of missiles from the Buster "I think Heero and Athrun owe us a round, they're doing a lousy job at destroying the black market arms dealers…"

"Can it Dearka… what the…" Yzak blinked as he zoomed in on two small objects that were descending to the crater's surface his eyes widened as he got a clear view of who they were "NICOL, QUATRE!"

"Where!" Kira looked as Yzak pointed "Alright, I'll cover them, keep the mobile dolls focused on us!"

Xxx

Quatre and Nicol touched down "Must get… Sandrock." Quatre said almost in a trancelike state.

Nicol nodded "The Blitz…" they started off towards the bases door.

Xxx

Lunamaria glared "These things are a lot faster than the mobile dolls we faced in the past… anything different about them!"

Shinn glared as he rolled "The search eye shows that they have more planet defenseors, probably an upgraded version from the Virgo II's we faced." He launched the whip at some of the Virgo's and glared as they dodged him "And it looks like they have a new combat program installed."

"Well, looks like we'll have to make use of our advantage…" Rey smiled as he launched the DRAGOON's the beams rocketed through the formation's of mobile dolls.

Kira smirked as he launched the Freedom's DRAGOON's and did the same several of the suits immediately fell from the attack's as the Gundam's started to gain a foothold.

Xxx

Duo rocketed towards the gate to the complex "Howard! It's me open the gate!" Duo blinked as he saw two figures standing at the door as it opened "Quatre, Nicol is that you!"

"I need Sandrock!" Quatre said as Duo kicked the bike sideways and skidded to a halt

Duo smirked "Yeah, you've got the right idea."

Duo jumped off the bike and joined them in the airlock as they went inside.

Xxx

"Whose Virgo's are they?" An officer asked as he looked at the screen.

"I've never seen these new models…" Howard looked at the screen "More planet defenseors, the thrusters are upgraded, and their response time has shot through he roof. No doubt these are a new model."

G nodded "The only question is now, who produced them?"

"IS THE DEATHSCYTHE READY!" Duo yelled as he charged into the Hangar with Quatre and Nicol behind him.

"Yeah, it is… Quatre, Nicol you're back!" Howard yelled as his shades nearly fell off his face from the shock.

Duo nodded as the pilots went to their machines he smirked as he started up the Deathscythe "Let's show them, the god of death!"

Quatre smiled "For our sublime mission." His eyes were glazed over as Nicol nodded on the screen.

Duo smirked as the hangar door opened "Lets rock!" he launched out of the hangar followed by the Blitz and the Sandrock.

Trowa looked down "Deathscythe, Sandrock, and Blitz!"

Duo smirked "The desert prince and the musician are back!" he roared as he closed on a mobile doll.

Trowa looked at the Sandrock as it closed on the Heavyarms "Quatre?"

The Sandrock brought its shottle down onto the right double gatling gun of the Heavyarms cutting the barrels off in a hellish explosion.

"What the hell!" Yzak turned just as Nicol fired the lancer darts at the Duel.

Dearka glared "Nicol, Quatre, what's gotten into you!"

Kira rammed the Blitz "Nicol, what's wrong!"

Duo blocked the Sandrock as it rose to strike the Heavyarms again "What in god's name are you doing Quatre!"

Quatre's voice came over their channels "I will eliminate all those in my way…" his voice was cold and emotionless as the Sandrock knocked the Deathscythe away.

Lunamaria fired the beam rifle of the Impulse at the Blitz as it took a swipe at the Freedom "Nicol, what's… AHHH!" she was forced to dodge two lancer darts as they penetrated into the surface of the moon.

Nicol's voice was next "For our sublime mission!" he activated the beam saber within the shield as he charged the Epyon.

Shinn glared "That's it, you attacked Luna!" he rammed the Blitz using the Epyon's powerful thrusters to bring it to a halt "Rey help me, something's wrong!"

Duo backed away as Quatre took another swipe at Duo "Quatre, what's gotten into you! It's me Duo!"

Duo stopped as Kira and Yzak both tackled the Sandrock pinning it to the surface "I don't know, but something's not right…" Yzak glared.

"Let me go, my mission!" Quatre yelled.

The Sandrock struggled as The Freedom kept it pinned Yzak and Duo went to the cockpit and opened the hatch "Wake up damn it!" Duo yelled as they saw Quatre pushing on the controls. As the enemy mobile suit carrier started away Quatre looked up.

"Oh, It's time to go…" Quatre said weakly as he passed out at the controls.

"QUATRE!" Yzak yelled as they jumped into the cockpit and started to undo his flight belts.

"Guys, get in here before they come back!" Howard's voice came over the cockpits channel as the hangar doors started to open revealing the Dominion.

Lunamaria's voice came over the channel "Something's wrong with Nicol, and Quatre, they went crazy or something!"

Howard nodded "Just get them in here, we'll take care of them!"

A loud bang could be heard over the comm. channel "I thought we were through fighting, why can't everyone just live in peace!" Kira's voice sounded angry which shocked the other pilots because it wasn't often that he got angry enough to audibly hear it.

Xxx

"Sir, we lost seven Virgo's, and failed to capture a Gundam…" an executive said calmly to Gaintz.

Gaintz sighed "How unfortunate…" he smirked as he looked through his round glasses.

The executive nodded "We do have a recording of the battle, sir."

Gaintz smiled "This could be useful." He took a sip of his tea "Let's use this recording to our advantage…" he said with a light laugh.

Xxx

"Take a seat, Heero, Athrun… we have another guest or so…" Dorothy smiled as Athrun pulled out a chair.

Footsteps caught their attention as Heero turned to look he saw them "Heero!" Relena smiled.

"Athrun!" Cagalli quickened her pace as Athrun got up.

"It's my little gift to you, Relena called me last night, so I took the liberty of inviting her and Cagalli." Dorothy smiled.

Relena smiled "You look well…"

Heero smiled at her "I am…"

"What no passionate reunion?" Dorothy asked.

"Sorry to disappoint, we saw each other just the other day…" Athrun smiled at Cagalli who he kissed lightly on the cheek.

Heero looked at Dorothy "We don't have time for this, I'm leaving…" Heero started to take a step to leave.

"Please just relax… I need you to solve this riddle for me…" Dorothy held up a piece of paper and smiled as Heero and Athrun turned to look at her.

"I found this last night, tucked between the pages of my grandfather's journal." Dorothy smiled "It's a note from Colonel Tsubarov to my Grandfather. It's probably about Vulkanus." He held out the letter to Heero who took it.

"What?" Athrun made his way over as Heero read it.

"Aspect 50-14-18 from Leo. 12-18-24 from Aries, Wilhelm and Muller. Middle four of Romefeller's glorious year and birthplace." Heero looked at Athrun.

Dorothy took a sip of her tea "I'll tell you the last one, 'Middle four' its 1956 Vienna. So it's '56VI'."

Athrun looked at her "Is it a password?" he asked.

Dorothy shrugged "I don't know…"

Cagalli looked at them "What's this about?"

"It's about peace on earth. Heero and Athrun will tell you the rest, you need to figure it out." Dorothy sat her teacup back down.

"Dorothy!" Heero glared at her.

Dorothy turned and crossed her arms "I'm not involved in this. You should hurry, Captain Broden will have gotten the same data from Tsubarov."

Heero nodded at Athrun "Let us use your database."

Dorothy nodded as the two took off at a run for the manor leaving Cagalli and Relena blinking at them "Go and help them…" she prodded Cagalli and Relena.

Xxx

Lady Une sighed "Yes, sir, your approval rating is forty eight percent… you'll be fine sir, it will go up by the election. Sure, goodbye." She hung up the phone.

"Busy, Brigadier General Une?" a voice caught her off guard.

"Uh-huh, what do you want with me… Lieutenant Commander Chang Wufei?" she looked over at Wufei who had slipped into her office while she was preoccupied on the phone.

Wufei smirked wearing his white training clothes "Do you remember the UESA space base you destroyed as an OZ member? The one that resisted till the end?" he asked.

Une sighed "Yes, it's a bad memory, we silenced it with unmanned test Tauruses."

"I heard Tsubarov built a mobile doll plant there." Wufei prodded.

"I don't know, I couldn't have known…" Une looked at him.

Wufei looked at her "What happened to the base?"

"After the battle, it drifted out towards Mars Orbit." Une looked at him and sighed.

Wufei nodded "Did Tsubarov have a password for Mobile Dolls?" he asked.

"I've heard of a large mobile doll that until recently wasn't made. You know the Scorpio correct?" Une asked as she took a seat opposite him.

"That thing's a mobile doll?" Wufei asked.

Une nodded "Yes, it has a mobile doll control system within its original plans, but as far as we know it was never built and deployed as a mobile doll."

Wufei nodded and got up "I see, thank you for your help." Wufei started out of the office.

"Wufei, what's this about?" Une asked.

"Don't worry about it, just keep up the fight for peace. oh and before I forget, tell Treize that I took him up on his suggestion." Wufei smiled as he shut the office door leaving a rather stunned Middie Une standing in the middle of her office.

"_Mr. Treize… what did you suggest to Wufei?"_ she walked back over to her desk and picked up the phone pressing a button that dialed one and only one phone another world away halfway across the galaxy.

"I didn't expect you to call me this late Middie… you know what time it is?" Treize looked at her from the screen.

"I want to know what just happened in my office, what is Wufei looking for?" Une looked at Treize.

"Ah, I had a discussion with him after the peacetalks before he left, I asked him to check if there were any remnants of OZ and to make sure they weren't large enough to cause a problem. And if they were, to look into their activities." Treize smiled at her on the screen.

Middie sat down in her chair "Treize… I can tell when you're not being honest with me, what is Wufei doing, he asked about a possible mobile doll factory that Colonel Tsubarov could have constructed."

Treize looked at her and sighed "Wufei is much like myself, we feel most comfortable on the field of battle, he cannot get used to the peace… he's looking for answers."

"Answers?" Middie blinked "What kind of answers?"

Treize smiled at her "If the peace is true, if it will last, if he can lay down his weapons."

Middie sighed "I see… I can understand that, for those boys, it will be the hardest thing to do… to lay down their arms and find peace."

"Are you still attending the Christmas eve dinner party?" Treize asked.

Middie blinked "Yes, why and how did you know about that?"

Treize smiled "Because the president of the ESUN thought it would be a bright idea to send me a personal invitation asking if I would be attending with you?"

"It would make the party more interesting… the politicians present will have all been within the loop, and you are one of the highest ranking Preventer's officers…" Middie smiled.

"I'll be attending then, it's only right that my Lady has an escort." Treize smiled at her.

Xxx

"Heero?" Relena asked.

"What?" Heero replied as he typed.

"What's this all about?" Relena asked.

"Vulkanus." Heero replied as he pulled up another file.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "What's Vulkanus?"

"A rumor, that we hope like hell isn't true, but as things go along, it's getting more and more likely it is true…" Athrun replied as he flipped a page in an old record book.

Xxx

"They used… an Alkaloid and other hallucinogens on them…" Doktor S looked over the data.

"They might have been hypnotized with some sort of devise as well…" Instructor H looked at the pilots who stood next to the beds in the ships infirmary.

"Can they be cured?" Trowa asked.

Professor G sighed "We can neutralize the chemicals, but the rest depends on them."

"They can do it, Quatre and Nicol are too strong willed…" Kira smiled.

Xxx

"Bulge's remains huh?" Wufei asked.

"This junk provides perfect cover." Captain Broden smiled as the ships of the small fleet accelerated.

"Setting course to 3-6-6." The helmsman responded.

Wufei looked at Broden "Are you sure Vulkanus is there?" he asked.

"If what Lady Une said is true, it should be." Broden looked at him "Let's just pray that the password 'Scorpio' works."

"I'm reading something sir!" the radar operator yelled "They're Virgo's with no ID's!"  
Broden nodded "Leo troop's attack!" he ordered.

Wufei smirked "I know what I must do."

Broden looked out the bridge's windows "Who are they, how did they find us?"

"Maybe that Gundam pilot's a spy, sir." Klementz suggested.

Broden smiled "That's impossible, look." He nodded out the window towards the Altron and the Leo's.

The Altron rolled as it launched its dragon fangs into two of the Virgo's ripping them apart in hellish explosions as the Leo's fired in support of it.

Wufei rammed the beam trident into the second to last Virgo and launched it into the last mobile doll as they both went up in a hellish explosion "The Virgo's are destroyed, shall I take out their carriers as well?" he asked.

Broden's voice came over the comm. "Let them go, we have to retreat. Return now, or we'll have to leave you…"

Wufei smirked "Alright, fine." He rolled and flew towards the small transport ships.

Broden tossed the comm. operator back his headset "All ships, set speed at max!" he ordered "Thank you, Wufei."

Wufei smirked on the screen "Thank me when we've captured Vulkanus."

Xxx

"These, are coordinates." Athrun typed as he looked at the information.

Heero smirked "Leo, and Aries are not MS but signs, and these numbers… I need more information." He flipped a page in the book.

Relena nodded "Wilhelm and Muller are members of Romefeller, they joined the foundation in 1862 and 1911." She looked at Heero who typed.

"Elliptical orbit's distance…" Heero looked at Athrun who nodded.

"Or relative velocity." Athrun finished as he typed.

Heero punched in each "Got it!" he smirked "It's the orbit between Mars and Earth!"

"So what's Vulkanus?" Cagalli asked again.

Athrun glared "Well we've found it… if the rumors are right, it's an automated mobile doll factory. As long as its fed raw materials it will never stop producing, night and day it will not cease."

Cagalli and Relena looked horrified "Why didn't you have the others helping!"

"They were investigating another possible problem…" Athrun looked at her "We don't have enough manpower to cover all of our bases evenly…"

Relena sighed "Well, go inform them this takes priority."

Xxx

Quatre and Nicol let out screams of pain that could be heard in the lounge "Are they okay?" Duo started to get up.

"Leave them alone, they're fighting themselves now… its just like back then…" Yzak took a drink of his coffee.

"Like what?" Shinn asked.

"You've experienced it, the ZERO system before you could control it, they're probably going through a similar hell right now…" Dearka looked at Shinn and Lunamaria.

Xxx

Quatre shifted in his bed _'Only military power can bring peace!' he looked at himself wearing his Preventers uniform "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Quatre wearing his civilian clothes yelled back. 'Then why do you keep the Gundam's?' the Quatre in his Preventers uniform asked._

Nicol shifted and groaned uncomfortably _"We protect people with the Gundam's!" he yelled at himself his mirrored reflection wearing his uniform. 'Then what about that Flay Allster? You killed the last remaining member of her family with your Gundam!' The uniformed Nicol shouted at him._

_Nicol glared "Had I know… had I known I never would have!" he shouted 'Then why do you still need this power in this time of peace?"_

Quatre shifted again _'Peace can only be obtained with strong power!' the one in the uniform looked at him. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Quatre yelled back. 'Then why do you still have the Gundam's?' the uniformed Quatre asked. "It's not that, I'm… I'm…" Quatre trailed off._

Xxx

Duo looked at the screen "What is this?"

"Propaganda…" Rey glared as he first saw the Deathscythe then the Legend as it launched its DRAGOON's

"What?" Shinn asked as he walked over and let go of his can of coffee as he saw the Epyon cutting into a Virgo.

Kira glared "Someone has used it…"

"To their advantage…" Yzak finished as he saw the Duel and the Freedom restraining the Sandrock.

Duo glared "Hey isn't this our battle on the moon!"

Trowa glared "I don't believe he would be this obvious… Gaintz…"

Gaintz appeared on the screen as if on cue "The Earth sphere is not yet free from the threat of weapons, just as you see my fellow citizens."

A smaller image appeared on the screen "Howard, I think you'll want to see this…" H moved aside as Nicol and Quatre shook in bed in obvious pain.

"Quatre… Nicol…" Dearka glared "When I get my hands on the bastards that did this I'm going to kill them."

"We deeply want to eliminate the weapons called Gundam's!" Gaintz's voice echoed over the sound of Dearka's fist hitting the wall.

Xxx

Heero and Athrun were just about to leave when Dorothy saw them "Heero, Athrun come here you'll want to see this!" she yelled.

The two entered the study shortly followed y Relena and Cagalli. Heero glared as Relena looked at him "I understand Heero… there's something…"

"Relena can you please contact the minister of the colonies?" Heero asked as he sat down.

Athrun took the chair and blinked "Was that the… this isn't good…" he said as the Heavyarms was shown getting attacked by the Sandrock.  
"Why would Quatre attack Trowa?" Cagalli asked a little shocked.

Xxx

"He's after our Gundams…" Duo smirked.

Lunamaria blinked "Do people really believe what he wants?"

"Let's hope not…" Rey looked at her "The politicians here are as fluent as Gil… its kind of scary…"

"What do you mean Rey?" Shinn asked.

"At twisting words… that's what he means." Yzak looked over his shoulder at Shinn for a moment before turning back to the screen.

Gaintz continued "The Gundam's are the last major threat to peace! Even if it's not the way we want, for our peaceful and lofty mission we must do it! If the Gundam pilots hear this message and don't start to destroy their Gundam's there is need to use force!"

"Is it really peace what this man wants?" Kira asked glaring at Gaintz.

Duo laughed "This guy's nuts!"

Gaintz continued his rhetoric "They still keep the weapons called the Gundams, with disarmament they will be the only ones who have weapons! Soon, they will attack us, those who wish for total pacifism!"

Xxx

Athrun, Heero, Relena, Cagalli, and Dorothy watched the broadcast as it concluded "We are the Perfect Peace People who wish to eliminate all weapons! But in this case we feel a strong sense of insecurity!" Gaintz shouted on screen.

Heero looked at Athrun who nodded "They've left the moon already."

"Yeah, I figured they probably would, the base was shown on a broadcast… we'll have to relocate it… and where we store our suits while we're here…" Athrun stood.

Xxx

"FOR OUR NOBLE MISSION! WE ARE READY TO DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE OUR HANDS DIRTY!" Gaintz shouted on the screen.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Quatre shouted from the door leaning on the frame for support as Nicol held onto the other side.

"Quatre, Nicol!' The other pilots ran over grabbing them to help them.

"That's not right, the peace you're talking about only belongs to you." Nicol glared at the screen as Kira helped him over to a chair.

"Quatre you alright?" Trowa asked as he sat him down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I can't believe we did this to you guys…" Quatre sighed.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, you were under the control of some drugs and we think hypnosis or something like that…" Dearka scratched his head "Who did this to you guys, I want to lay one hell of a beating on them…"

Nicol smirked "Look at the screen."

Quatre nodded "It's him." He pointed at Gaintz.

Duo got a smirk on his face "That fake pacifist… I knew he just wasn't right…"

Xxx

Broden moved his bishop up the board against Wufei's knight putting it at risk as Gaintz's speech was playing in the background "Human's cannot stop producing weapons. To humans it is a necessary action."

Wufei looked up at him from the chessboard "Why is that?" he asked.

Broden smiled "Because war and human development are closely related. The research on weapons makes human evolution. Humans still have to evolve, and that is why they coexists with war!"

Wufei smiled "Are you using Vulkanus to start a war?" he asked.

Broden smiled "No, I want to use it as a threat and place it near Mars or Jupiter."

Wufei blinked "A threat?"

Broden nodded "If people know there's a large troop of mobile dolls around Mercury, programmed to eliminate humans, what will they do?" he asked.

Wufei smiled "So you want the human race to start interplanetary exploration?"

Broden nodded "Yes, destroying Vulkanus is a very important mission, and also it will allow human evolution to accelerate!"

Wufei smirked as he moved his rook up the board "Captain Broden, you are a very strange man… You see a different future than Treize."

Broden let out a light laugh "His Excellency was concerned about the unity of the Earth Sphere. For us, we're concerned about leaving the Earth Sphere, and not just to the C.E. but to colonize other planets. Tell me, have you ever felt the wilderness of the Universe Chang Wufei?"

Wufei shrugged "I've had that feeling sometimes…"

Broden smiled "For us human beings, we have reached the farthest… yet for the universe, that is just a tiny short distance."

Wufei smiled "So you think mankind should go farther places…"

Broden nodded "I believe mankind will go farther…"

Xxx

"You're going to fight again aren't you, Heero?" Relena asked looking at Heero as he pulled his jacket on.

"Yes, we will not allow anyone to control Vulkanus." Heero looked at Relena.

Relena sighed "I feel so weak, having to always depend on you…"

"You're wrong, Relena!" Heero smiled at her "Relying on weapons is not true peace. to obtain true peace, the earth needs someone with a strong heart, like you."

Relena smiled at him "Heero…"

Athrun kissed Cagalli "We'll be back soon… I'll be sure to take you somewhere nice."

"Aren't you forgetting something Heero?" Athrun asked as Heero passed.

Cagalli looked at Heero "Heero, you really should…"

Heero turned around to see Relena walking towards them and closed his eyes for a moment walked back over "I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll see if I can get together a dinner for us…"

Relena blinked before Heero wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dorothy make a small gesture noting her victory.

Relena steadied herself for a moment still shocked that Heero would show any little bit of romance "Sure…" she said softly turning a little red as Heero turned and left again with Athrun.

Cagalli made her way over to Relena who blinked "What just happened… Heero's never shown any bit of romance when we're not alone…"

Cagalli smiled "Heero and Athrun are a lot alike… they aren't too big on the romantic side of the relationship, but when you get through that outer layer of defenses…"

"Heero isn't like Athrun." Relena looked at Cagalli "He still… doesn't let anyone inside his armor."

Xxx

"When we obtain Vulkanus, total peace will arrive on earth!" Gaintz smiled "And WE are the ones who shall bring it!"

"Coordinates set for Vulkanus, liftoff!" the helmsman aboard the PPP's flagship replied as the small fleet of three mobile suit transports took off.

Gaintz smirked "For our sublime mission!"

"FOR OUR SUBLIME MISSION!" The bridge crew replied as a cheer.

Xxx

"Gaintz has new model Virgo's, that's the opposite of their objective! The number of Virgo's under their control is unknown." Quatre looked at the others as they sat in the briefing room.

Duo nodded "Except for the ones that attacked us on the moon, alright…"

"What do they want?" Trowa asked.

Nicol shook his head "We don't know, they wanted us to get us to use the Gundam's."

Sally walked into the briefing room "We've contacted the government, they say Gaintz has already left to search for the Gundam's but his course is strange, he's headed towards the outer planets."

A line opened from the bridge "We've just received a message from Heero and Athrun, I'm patching it through."

"Vulkanus exists!" Heero said bluntly as soon as he appeared on the screen "I'm transmitting the encoded coordinates, break the code and get up there, we'll catch up! Please send the Wing Zero and the Justice to the coordinates I'm transmitting, the Archangel will rendezvous with them there we'll catch up just beat him there!" the line cut.

"Vulkanus, of course! Gaintz is heading for Vulkanus!" Quatre looked at the others who nodded.

"We can't warp ahead, but we've got one hell of a lead on him…" Yzak smirked.

"We can't warp there why not?" Shinn asked.

"You want to have the ships engine go critical and it blow up under our feet?" Kira asked looking at him "There's a limit to how quickly the ship can warp again… if we put too much strain on the engine it will go critical and explode from the stress."

"How long?" Rey asked.

"We warped in about two days ago… it takes a week before we can safely warp again… five days to be in a relative comfort zone…" Nicol looked at them.

"Its moving, the location is between Earth and Mars." Yzak pulled up the image on the screen of the map "It's in the outer edge of the asteroid belt, and it's the same direction that Gaintz is heading."

Trowa nodded "All of the pieces of the puzzle are here but… its not enough to complete the whole picture yet…"

"The only thing left is to search…" Duo pulled up the bridge "Make for the coordinates we're sending you Noin. Also prep the Wing Zero and Justice, we need to deliver them to Heero and Athrun."

"But how are we going to deliver them?" Lunamaria asked "Its not like we can tell the two suits to stop on a dime and wait for the Archangel…"

Sally smiled "I'll deliver them, we have a transport sled in the hangar it can hold the two suits, the Archangel will be carrying high speed transports to get them out there…"

Duo smirked "Alright then, now that that's done, its time to go finish the job."

Xxx

Sally looked at Heero and Athrun as they put their flight suits on "We're eight hours behind the others, its not going to be a comfortable ride…"

"I know…" Heero zipped up the last bit of his flight suit.

"Be careful, Gaintz probably has those new model Virgo's with him." Sally looked at them.

"Gaintz isn't our only enemy, there's one more group, but we'd like to meet with them before anything starts… a group under the command of Captain Broden, some former OZ soldiers." Athrun picked up his helmet.

"Any idea where Wufei is, he wasn't with the others?" Sally asked.

Athrun shook his head "No…" he looked at Heero.

"Knowing him, he might be with Broden…" Heero made his way out of the ready room and bumped into Auel and Stella.

"We're coming too." Auel glared at him.

"You don't have a suit…" Heero said bluntly noting that Auel was holding his helmet with his new prosthetic arm.

Athrun smirked "He does, I helped Erica and the doctors refurbish the Abyss… but understand this, it isn't going to be a comfortable ride…"

Auel shrugged "I've been through a lot worse…"

Stella nodded as the four made their way down to the hangar and Found Mayu already attaching the Aquarius to a high speed transport sled.

"Why didn't we think…" Athrun blinked.

"I told her to, they might be new, but if it can affect their systems its worth a shot…" Heero kicked off towards the large white object sitting in the catapult already attached to a large booster.

"So that's the Wing Zero's transport sled…" Stella looked at the suit enshrouded in a white shroud that looked like its wings.

"Get ready, this isn't going to be a pleasant ride…" Athrun kicked off towards the Justice as the other two went to their machines being attached to their own high speed transports.

The Wing Zero launched first and sped out ahead of the ship and was gone in an instant a second later Athrun was out and gone "Alright Stella… lets do this."

"Rodger that." Stella smiled as she flipped the switch to activate the launch "Oh crap!" she was forced back into her seat as tears slid from her eyes from the G-forces.

Auel shrugged "How bad can it be?" he flipped the switch "THEY LIED UNPLEASENT ISNT THE BEGINNING TO DESCRIBING THIS RIDE THROUGH HELL!" Auel screamed as the Abyss followed the other three suits.

Xxx

Mu laughed on the bridge "So you think they'll accept?"

Murrue smiled "If they do, it will be interesting…"

Natarle blinked and looked at them "What are you talking… is that an engagement ring?" she looked at Murrue.

Murrue nodded and smiled "Yes, and we're trying to decide…"

"We live on eighth and sunrise right on the corner." Newman yelled from the helm "The house next door is still vacant."

"Arnold!" Natarle glared at him.

Murrue smiled "No, we're trying to figure out a good way to ask Auel and Stella something…"

Mu smiled and shrugged "I think they deserve a 'normal' life…"

Newman smiled "You know that's a tough question to ask those two right?" he looked up at Mu.

"Why?" Mu looked down.

"Commander, for being one of the biggest ladies men on this ship you sure don't pay very close attention to the others…" Newman smirked.

Murrue slapped Mu playfully on the arm "Mu… are you cheating on me!"

"No, it's not that Captain, Auel has a crush on Stella, he won't say it but it's hard to miss…" Natarle looked at the two of them.

Murrue blinked "Now that is a problem…"

Xxx

"We've located Vulkanus, distance two, five, five, we're about to approach it." The radar operator yelled down to Broden.

"When we get to twenty thousand unite the relative velocity and deploy reconnaissance!" Broden ordered as Wufei floated in the weightlessness of the bridge.

Wufei looked at him "Because of the guard?" he asked.

"If the code Scorpio cannot stop it we'll have to fight it…" Broden looked at Wufei.

"Even though it is different from my ideas, I will still help you…" Wufei closed his eyes and smiled before looking at him again "You're about to become the greatest threat of mankind… to cooperate with this justice, is meaningful…"

Broden looked at Wufei from the corner of his eye "Justice?" he asked "We are just following our persistent idea and do the thing we think is a 'must' for mankind."

Wufei smiled "That is not a threat to mankind's peace… Therefore it is known as Justice."

Broden let out a light laugh "You are a very strange man Chang Wufei…"

Wufei smiled as he left the bridge to board the Altron "I'm nothing compared to you."

Just after Wufei launched an alarm sounded "Virgo's…"

"They don't respond to the code Scorpio, I repeat they are hostile!' Broden's voice came over the channel.

Wufei glared "Then we have to defeat them!" he charged the claws splintering two of the Virgo II's

A large dark object sped towards them directly after Wufei crushed the Virgo's _"There it is… the Scorpio… the true Scorpio!"_ he glared the large dark blue mobile armor almost black like the dark shiny plates of a scorpion's armored back. He launched one of the claws at it only to have it knocked away and was forced to dodge as the Scorpio rocketed underneath him it grabbed hold of two Leo's and crushed them in it's powerful claws.

Broden's voice came over the line "Chang Wufei, can I leave it to you?"

Wufei smirked "That's what I want!"

"Mobile suits, one to five follow me into Vulkanus. All others assist Chang Wufei, by fighting the deployed Virgo's!" Broden ordered as he rolled his Leo and the other five followed him towards Vulkanus.

Wufei clashed with the Scorpio again and again as it made its passes at high speed attempting to impale him with the heat rod or catch him in the massive claws of the mobile doll.

Broden cut through two mobile dolls as he closed in on the factory when a message opened over the comm. "Captain, there are ships approaching from one and four O'clock!"

Broden looked "WHAT!"

Wufei glared as he saw the Dominion closing _"What are they doing here, did Une send them?"_

Xxx

"Is that Wufei! What the hell is he doing here!" Noin looked at the Altron as it clashed with the dark blue Scorpio.

"Those are OZ warship's!" Kira looked at the mobile suit transports floating and supporting the Leo's and the Altron.

Yzak glared "Gaintz is closing in to, so what's the call?"

"Do you have to ask, Wufei's working with them, so we destroy the mobile dolls attacking, and ask questions later after we secure Vulkanus and stop Gaintz!" Dearka glared "Buster Launching!" he launched followed by the others shortly.

Xxx

"There's a battle ahead!" The radar operator yelled to Gaintz "The Gundam's are being deployed from that ship to our starboard!"

Gaintz nodded "Deploy the Virgo's, I'll go on the Taurus!" he got up and started towards the mobile suit bay.

Xxx

Wufei glared as the Scorpio charged again "Shit…" he rolled as an alarm blared reading two enemy suits behind him.

As he turned to attack them they both were destroyed as the Deathscythe and the Duel cut them apart with their beam weaponry.

"The phrase, appearing like a ghost suits you best Wufei…" Duo smirked as he flew past and cut a Virgo apart.

"That you guys? Come help me this thing's getting annoying…" Wufei pointed at the Scorpio as it rounded for another attack run.

Kira smiled "Sure, but you have to explain everything after we're finished!" he combined the two beam rifles and opened fire as Rey launched the Legend's DRAGOON's.

Beams streaked past them from behind them "Who are they!" Wufei glared.

Quatre rolled "The Perfect Peace People!"

Dearka cracked his knuckles "I don't care about the mobile dolls, but leave Gaintz alive, I want to punch his lights out for hurting our buddies!"

"Alright then…" Wufei turned to see the Scorpio closing before he could strike it made an abrupt turn roaring past them towards a Taurus.

Xxx

"Transmit the code, 56VI, Scorpio come to me!" Gaintz smiled as the massive suit turned abruptly in front of the Gundam's and flew at him slowing as it approached.

Xxx

Wufei glared "Scorpio is being controlled!"

"What?" Broden yelled "Alright, I'm going into Vulkanus with Klementz to seize control!"

Xxx

Gaintz laughed as he pushed the lever forward on the top of the cockpit and the Scorpio transformed "Attention to all Gundam pilots! Surrender and hand over your Gundam's at once!" Gaintz yelled over an open channel.

"What!" Duo yelled back.

Gaintz smirked "From now on, Vulkanus belongs to us, the Perfect Peace People! The peace of the Earth Sphere shall be protected by us! Other than us, no one will be allowed to own weapons!"

"What kind of total pacifism is that!" Kira yelled as he took aim at the Scorpio.

"This is the result of the puzzle…" Trowa sighed.

Quatre glared "Who will support it! If you get out of control, who will stop you!"

Gaintz laughed "then let me tell you, ask yourself the same question! Why do you still keep the Gundam's? why do you still continue to own weapons! Does anyone agree with what you have done!"

Nicol glared "We are different from you!"

Gaintz smirked "What are the differences! How are we different! You can also be out of control! What are the differences, how are we different!" he roared.

"We're different than you!" Shinn glared as he activated the beam sword.

"Different!" Quatre yelled.

A voice broke through "If we are out of control, our friends can stop us!"

"Heero! Athrun!" Kira yelled as the Wing Zero and the Justice approached.

The Justice rolled off of the high speed sled and activated its double ended beam saber as the Wing Zero's capsule broke away and its wings expanded it slowed as the Gaia and the Abyss closed "And if you are out of control, we will stop you!" he opened fire with the twin buster rifle annihilating several of the PPP's Virgo's in one shot as Stella opened fire and Auel charged raising the beam lance as it brought it across cutting through two Virgo's before rolling and firing a barrage of beams from under the shroud.

Xxx

"Hurry, this way Klementz!" Broden yelled as they rushed through the unmanned factory.

Xxx

Gaintz glared "We are out of control!" he dodged a shot from the Freedom's high powered beam rifle.

Heero rolled as he dodged a shot from a Virgo "The peace you propose, is only totalitarianism! That is what Treize wanted to avoid, and what Zechs Merquise didn't want to see… to rule by power!"

Gaintz glared at the mention of the name "What can Zechs Merquise do! He was chosen to be the leader of the White Fang only because of his last name, Peacecraft!" he opened the massive claw of the Scorpio and fired its beam cannon mounted inside forcing Heero to dodge.

Xxx

Broden stopped in front of the controls seeing the massive army of Virgo's inside the factory "oh… Chang Wufei, please inform your companions, from now on I'll set the mobile doll's target for the PPP, please keep a safe distance!"

Xxx

Wufei blinked as a shot rang out over the comm. line "Broden, what's wrong!"

Broden's voice came over the radio as it remained on "Klementz, why?"

"For our sublime mission…" Klementz's voice was cold.

"So… you're one of the PPP, don't you understand, total pacifism is nothing but a dream!" Broden yelled.

"BRODEN!" Wufei yelled trying to get him to respond.

"Wufei… where… will mankind… go to?" Broden said weakly before another shot rang out and the radio went dead for a moment.

"Mr. Gaintz Vulkanus is ours." Klementz's cold voice spoke over the open channel.

Gaintz laughed "Excellent job Klementz, with this we can build our ideal! We are the protector of total pacifism!"

Wufei glared at the Scorpio "Duo, Quatre, Nicol, Dearka, Shinn, Luna, Rey! Go into Vulkanus and stop the Virgo's from being controlled, that's an order!" his voice was harsh and filled with anger.

Mayu blinked "Wufei…"

"You too Mayu!" Wufei snapped "Gaintz is mine!" he charged the Scorpio.

"Don't obstruct our lofty mission!" Gaintz roared.

"What lofty!" Wufei roared as he struck the Scorpio with the beam trident cutting across its AS Defenseor shield.

Xxx

"Hurry!" Duo yelled as the pilots flew through the hallway with the small jet packs on their backs each holding automatic rifles.

Xxx

Klementz smiled wickedly as he sat at the controls for the mobile dolls "The enemies are the Gundam's! THE GUNDAM'S!" he roared as he flipped the switch to activate the massive arsenal of mobile dolls.

Xxx

Heero sat in the cockpit as Wufei engaged the Scorpio as the suit searched the records it had on the last war "Victor Gaintz, former cadre member of the White Fang. Quinze invited Zechs to become the leader. Gaintz opposed and left the White Fang." He smirked "I get it…"

Gaintz glared "SHUT UP!" he activated the massive beam saber within the claw of the Scorpio and clashed with the Wing Zero.

"What you wish for is not peace! But to rule by power!" Heero roared as he brought the beam saber down parrying Gaintz's attack.

"SHUT UP! You are the ones who don't want to give up their Gundam's! What are you talking about!" Gaintz roared.

Kira glared "If there's still someone like you, we'll never give up!" he launched the DRAGOON's as Trowa opened fire with the Heavyarms full arsenal.

Wufei glared "You have no sense of justice!" he roared as he charged driving the beam trident into the chest of the Scorpio as the beams and bullets struck the massive suit.

Gaintz looked frantically "Klementz, haven't the Virgo's been started!"  
xxx

Klementz smirked "Starting Virgo's now! For peace! That's right…" he said with a wicked tone

"I think not…" Dearka rammed the butt of his rifle into the back of Klementz's head before knocking him out of the chair as the other pilots kept their guns trained on him Nicol and Duo took the controls and started shutting down the Virgo's.

Duo smiled "Heero, we've stopped the PPP's control over the Virgo's they're being deactivated as we speak!"

Xxx

"KLEMENTZ!" Gaintz roared.

"Surrender, Vulkanus is under our control!" Heero ordered as he leveled the twin buster rifle at the Scorpio.

Gaintz glared "Surrender, who do you think you are!" The Scorpio spun before its shoulders opened and it fired a barrage of missiles at the Gundam's "You are the ones who are portrait as peace protectors who won't lay down their weapons!" he roared before the Altron closed and sliced off the offensive arm of the Scorpio.

"If mankind wishes, we can always give up this power!" Kira glared as he and Heero both took aim and fired.

"That is why we're different from you!" Heero roared as the combined firepower of the Wing Zero and the Freedom ripped into the Scorpio.

"QUINZE WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ZECHS! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE ME!" Gaintz's last scream came over the comm. before it was silenced with the explosion of the Scorpio.

The PPP ships opened a line "We surrender, if we keep fighting it doesn't suit our ideal if we do so…"

Trowa smiled "Well, this is the finale for now…"

"No, its not finished yet…" Wufei said calmly as he rolled and rocketed away from the battlefield.

"Wufei!" Mayu yelled over the frequency as the Altron disappeared from sight in the blackness of space.

"Never mind about him, he's got his own reason…" Heero said over their frequency. "Now we have to figure out a way to dispose of those Virgo's to make sure nothing's left of either the suits or the factory."

Yzak nodded "Yeah… but how…"

"We'll send them into the sun… that way nothing's left." Kira said as he glared at the asteroid factory.

Xxx

The door shut behind Ryuta as he entered the study where several other people a little older than himself sat "So, is this the boy Dekim told us about?" the one asked his hair was black and hung off to the one side of his face

"_If he was a girl I could swear he was Noin's double…"_ Ryuta thought as he looked at the boy.

"I guess so…" The blond girl with long hair looked over at him "What's your name?" she asked wearing a crimson red OZ uniform.

"_She looks like Colonel Zechs… what in the…" _Ryuta looked at the third and fourth pilots sitting one reading the other cleaning a handgun _"No way… Trowa… Duo…"_

"So what's your name, or do we have to call you No name junior?" the boy wearing a black leather jacket with a white fur like collar around the top asked.

"Duo what are you doing here? You know me, its Ryuta… Ryuta Lowe." Ryuta looked at Duo.

The boy blinked "I don't know how the hell you guessed my name… but I haven't seen you before in my life… the name's Duo, Duo Maxwell the second." Duo rose from the couch and made his way over "So, Ryuta is it… Lowe, wasn't that the name of that top assassin Dekim had…"

Ryuta nodded a little intimidated by the boy who identified himself as Duo _"The second… what is he… could he be a carbon human? But how did they get the data on Duo!"_

"Leave the boy alone Duo…" The boy with black hair said as he flipped a page in the book he was reading.

Duo glared at the boy with black hair "And why should I Milou!" he yelled at the boy glaring at him.

"Because, he mistook you for the original Duo Maxwell… remember both you and no name over there were created from their data…" the blond haired girl walked over.

Duo grumbled as he made his way back to the couch "It's a pleasure to meet you Ryuta, I'm Naina."

Ryuta looked at her and nodded "Why do you keep calling him no name?"

"Because…" the boy that looked like Trowa locked the slide into place "I have no name, no past…"

"You look like Trowa…" Ryuta looked at him.

Milou smiled "It would make sense… however Trowa was the name of Dekim's son who was intended to be the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, the scientist killed the real Trowa and gave a nameless worker his name and told him to steal the Heavyarms."

No name smirked "I like the sound of Trowa, I think I'll take it for myself… but Barton, really just doesn't suit my style…"

"Then what will you take as your last name?" Duo asked looking at him.

"I had some time to peruse the records, the data on the pilot Trowa Barton shows that he had a fascination with outer space… so I'll take something that's precious to him… Call me Trowa Phobos." Trowa smiled.

"Wait, so you guys are all carbon humans?" Ryuta asked as Naina walked over to the back of the couch.

"Close, as for myself and Milou here, our data was combined from two separate people because there wasn't enough to complete the process… the same blood runs through our veins, the blood that spread both war and peace, the Peacecraft Blood." Naina almost spat the name with disgust.

"Now, settle down…" A voice said from behind Ryuta "So who's the new kid?"  
Ryuta turned and looked up seeing a girl with short brown hair dark blue eyes wearing a black tactical sweater that zipped up and matching pants.

"This is Ryuta Lowe…" Milou gestured to him.

The brown haired girl smiled at him "Nice to meet you, I'm Kathy… Kathy Po… so were you created from his data?" she asked.

Ryuta glared at her "Don't mention his name, that murderer!" Kathy took a step back as she saw his cold Prussian blue eyes.

Duo smirked "I like this kid, he's got some fangs and he's not afraid to bear them…" he laughed.

"So, you're not like us, what relation of his are you then, to the perfect soldier?" Milou asked looking at Ryuta as he turned around.

"That murderer if you want to call him that, is my older brother, the man who killed my father in cold blood!" Ryuta's glare caused the other pilots to keep a closer eye on him.

"Sorry I'm late… couldn't get this pink haired ditz off of me…" another voice caught their attention as the final member entered the room.

"Ah, just in time… this is Ryuta, he'll be joining us…" Naina smiled at him "Ryuta Lowe…"

"No, call me by my code name, Odin, Odin Lowe." Ryuta turned and looked up at the somewhat shocked face of a blond haired girl with a pair of bronze wireframe glasses behind them a pair of green eyes looked down at him.

"I'll guess you're his relation then… pleasure to meet you Odin… I am Katherine Oud Winner." Katherine smiled at him.

Xxxxxx

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm evil… and now… a moment of silence for this… RIP Captain Broden!

Now, yes I'm sure you're wondering (If you don't know already) who the hell Katherine Oud Winner, Milou Peacecraft, Naina Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell II, Kathy Po, and Trowa Phobos are… well… I did bring in characters from the new novel before, they are Frozen Teardrop Characters. I'll let you do your own research if you wish… but yes I do intend to have them play a nice role in this endless waltz. I need something to balance the fighting strength of the Preventers and Dekim Barton… what better than the Frozen Teardrop characters… and I know everyone has to be screaming Ryuta he's using you! But who are you going to believe… the seemingly good intentioned older brother who 'supposedly' killed your father or your father's employer and his granddaughter who confirms this suspicion and intends to set things right…

Will the pilots see what's coming, or are they as vulnerable as the peace they protect!

"Are you calling me weak?" Wufei glared at Ald from the couch.

No, no Wufei… only that the Preventers are weak…

"What was that!" Yzak glared from the couch.

Someone…

*THWACK* *BANG* *CRACK* *BOOM!*

"You get the feet…" Yzak smirked.

"Why do I get this end…" Setsuna glared at Yzak.

"Because you're the rookie and the intern… suck it up." Dearka smirked from the chair next to the fridge.

Setsuna dropped Alds feet "I don't have to put up with this, you stand for everthing I stand against!" Setsuna glared "I'll see you in the next fic…" he walked out the door followed by Tieria, Allelujah, Sumaragi, Feldt, Lichty, Christina, Ian, and finally…

"Tough break, I was really starting to like you guys…" Lockon shrugged "See ya round Trowa… Athrun…" he nodded towards them as he made his way out the door.

Ald groaned from the floor "Wha…"

*THWUMP*

"Its your fault Ald…" Athrun glared as he took extra care to trod over Ald's back as he made his way to the computer "See you next chapter guys, I'm going to see…"

"Sorry we're late… huh what's happening?" a long haired pilot stumbled into the room and nearly tripped over Ald. Before planting a foot on Ald's head "The name's Patrick Colasour, I'm the top ace of the AEU!"

"Can it already…" *THWACK* the woman walked in behind him "I take it this is the right place then…"

Lady Une walked over "Welcome…" she shook hands with Kati Mannequin.

"Hay did we miss all of the…" A blond haired pilot wearing a blue uniform with white pants walked in and dropped his duffle bag on Ald "Ah, alright, not too bad… nice to meet you Graham Aker, I'm a proud Flag Fighter of the Union of solar power and free nations!" he walked in and shook hands with Heero as his friend in a lab coat walked over towards the scientists.

"Billy Katagiri, nice to meet you…" he smiled and shook hands with each of the scientists as they each grinned an evil grin in return.

"I hope this is the right place…" two more walked in "Huh… must be…"

Wufei smirked "And you are?"

The girl with silver hair saluted "Lieutenant Soma Peries of the HRL!"

"Colonel Sergei Smirnov of the HRL!" Colonel Smirnov saluted as Andrew Waltfeld made his way over.

"Care for some coffee, I've heard about you, the wild bear of Russia…" Waltfeld smirked.

"You must be the Desert Tiger… I've heard stories about your coffee…" The two started over towards where Waltfeld had a beaker of coffee brewing on a burner.

Soma looked at Ald "Is he going to be alright?" she pointed at Ald as he made a muffled groan from under Patrick's foot.

"He'll be fine… Ald's like Gundanium, nearly impossible to destroy… give him a few hours and he'll be back to normal…" Mayu smiled at Soma as they made their way inside.

"Anyway… as I was saying… see you next time…" Athrun smiled as he shut the lid as another muffled groan from Ald could be heard.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

Edit: 7/9/11 - minor errors fixed some missed words exct...

I know, some people must have just dropped dead right? Three in the course of what… one week its got to be madness… well I enjoyed Blind Target and Battlefield of Pacifists a lot so I wrote faster… and I had ideas already for them… Also… I believe you will not see Endless Waltz as quickly as these two… for one reason, the plot for Endless Waltz is very complex, and very good… I don't want to screw it up, so expect the next chapter to take longer… as always please read and review.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Billy looked over Ald's shoulder.

*THWUMP*

"Yeah, let me see!" Patrick pushed Ald's head down onto the desk.

You have ten seconds to get the F-ing hell off me Patrick before I make you.

"Yeah, sure…" Patrick let go of Ald's head.

"Uhh… Patrick… that was a big mistake…" Trowa pointed at him.

"Why? Huh AHHHHHHH!" Patrick screamed.

DIE PATRICK THE INDESTRUCTABLE, WE'LL SEE IF IT'S TRUE AFTER I'M FINISHED!

Ald leveled a rocket launcher at Patrick's head and fired… when nothing happened.

What in the… Heero didn't you…

"It's loaded…" Heero looked over at Ald who pressed the trigger again…

Why in the hell… *BOOM!*

Billy winced as Ald fell to the floor smoking "Damn… I think Ald's challenging Patrick for the indestructible title… anyway… after reading the bit above… enjoy the chapter…" he grimaced as he looked at Ald "Medic…"

xxxxxx

Ch. 21

The Blind Target

Heero sat at a computer typing in the near darkness of the hangar "Data purge complete, energy cut… core system deadlocked." He hit the final key then looked at the Wing Zero as he got up from his seat "Wing Zero, you're no longer required in this era, rest in peace nobody will disturb you." He turned and started for the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Heero?" Erica asked as he got to the door.

"We've disabled all of the major underground arms manufacturers we could find easily. The others are doing the same to their suits, it's time we laid down our weapons." Heero pushed a button and the massive four foot thick armored doors closed locking away the Wing Zero.

Erica sighed "And after I went to all the trouble of rebuilding the Abyss… but I'm happy, and have you seen your brother he's starting to worry me?" she looked at Heero.

"I'll see what I can find out, but knowing Ryuta he's exploring the colonies… he'll turn up if he wants to." Heero shrugged _"This is starting to bug me though, normally when Ryuta goes off on his 'missions' he'll check in with me… I'll check with the others after I'm done with the rumors circulating in the colonies."_

Xxx

Relena looked at the papers on her desk and sighed "Things are really starting to pick up…"

Lacus smiled "I agree… and this joint press conference will help."

Cagalli nodded as she adjusted her uniform Lacus was wearing the black purple and white uniform of the PLANT's vice foreign minister.

A knock came at the door and Relena smiled "Yes, come in."

The door opened and Chris walked in "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, the preparations for the interview are in order." She smiled.

Relena nodded as she got up "Thank you, Chris, well lets go." She smiled at Cagalli and Lacus as they got up and the four started out of the room.

Lacus looked at Chris "Are we inconveniencing you in any way?" she asked.

Chris smiled and shook her head "No, for your stay I'm to serve as both Miss. Relena's and your private secretary. I've been told to spare no expense with the details." They walked down the hall as they approached the door with two men in black suits guarding it.

Cagalli smiled "Chris, thanks to you, it's been a pleasure, if I could take you back to the Orb Union with me I would." She said with a light laugh.

"It's a privilege to hear that from you Chief Representative Attha." Chris smiled.

The three sighed as they reached the door "Well here we go… time to jump through the hoops…" Cagalli said with a laugh.

"It's not that bad Cagalli, you've been getting better…" Lacus smiled at her.

Cagalli rolled her eyes "Yeah you're not the one sweating bullets every time you stand at a podium…"

Chris nodded "Well, this is it." She opened the door and immediately the three were bombarded with camera flashes and the roar of reporters questions.

"Vice Minister Darlian, what is your intention for your latest visit to the colonies!" A reporter yelled.

The three started down the carpeted walkway "Chief Representative Attha, what is the Orb Union's stance on colonies rights!"

"Foreign Minister Clyne, what's the status of the PLANT's recovery from the war!" another reporter shouted as they reached the stage each taking up the podium with their countries symbol on it.

Chris smiled as she took a mic "I'd like you to pose your question's one at a time for each of the ministers."

Xxx

"Must be pretty tough on them…" Duo smirked as he looked at the screen in Quatre's office.

Quatre nodded "You're right, we've only made our first steps towards peace, and it must be pretty rough on them always being on the move like that…"

Kira laughed as Quatre adjusted his tie in a Mirror "Look who's talking."

"Yeah, you're going to the colony summit too? Right?" Dearka asked as he flipped a page in the paper.

Quatre nodded as Nicol walked in wearing the PLANT's council uniform "I was shocked when I got that call…"

"What the last minute request for you to represent us at the joint colony summit?" Yzak smiled "You don't look good in that shade of lilac Nicol…"

Nicol rolled his eyes "Better than showing up in my Preventers dress uniform…"

"So what's the topic of the summit?" Athrun asked as he took a drink from his coffee.

"The Colony representatives are gathering to negotiate problems with relations in the ESUN, and take in the viewpoints from the PLANT's which have their own autonomy from the other nations of the C.E.." Quatre walked over towards Nicol "It shouldn't take too long…"

Nicol nodded "Just like back during the time between the wars, hopefully we can put the different representatives of the colonies fears to rest…" he turned "We'll be back in no time at all."

Duo smirked "It's gotta be rough being the head of the Winner family huh?"

"And you Duo? Does this fit into your work schedule?" Yzak asked looking at him.

Duo waved nonchalantly "Ah, just a little delivery, I can't help it if the cargo's a little late…" he picked up his coffee and took a drink.

"You're just avoiding Hilde aren't you…" Athrun said as Duo was drinking causing him to gag on it.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you…" Duo gaped at Athrun.

Athrun shrugged "Forgetting her birthday is pretty bad Duo…"

Duo groaned "Hell hath no fury, like Hilde's scorn…"

The other pilots laughed as Quatre and Nicol left.

"I wonder how the others are… we haven't been in touch for a few days…" Kira looked around at the others.

"Last I heard, Shinn, Luna, Mayu, and Rey went to track down Wufei… as for Stella and Auel, they've been going between the colonies and the surface…" Athrun looked over at them "After that little problem with the PPP everyone's been wanting a break…"

"Any news on the shrimp?" Dearka asked.

"No, and that has me worried… it's like he vanished." Athrun looked at the others who nodded in agreement.

Xxx

Mayu, Shinn, Lunamaria, and Rey walked up to the gate of a martial arts dojo in the L5 colony they were on "So… this is where you were between the wars?" Shinn asked.

Mayu nodded "The master here along with most of the members are from Wufei's colony, the last remaining members of the Long clan. If Wufei is anywhere, this is the first place to look…" they made their way inside.

"I get the feeling we're being watched…" Lunamaria said as she shivered.

"Wouldn't surprise me, you stand out like a sore thumb…" Mayu spoke with a slight smile as she walked wearing a black and white training outfit.

"I was wondering why you were wearing that…" Rey looked at Mayu who nodded.

"Mayu is that you!" A young man wearing a similar outfit to Mayu nearly dropped the broom he was holding.

Mayu smiled "Chen, it's good to see you, have you seen Wufei?"

Chen blinked "Master Wufei should know, he's training the others in the main hall!" he nodded towards the hall "Just don't scare the hell out of the others by asking for a sparring match… the only two that could stand against you are Master Long and Master Wufei."

"Put more spirit into it!" A man's voice yelled from the building.

"HA!" a loud chorus of men's voices could be heard as they approached.

"Again!" Master Wufei yelled, as they approached he smiled as he saw Mayu he nodded to an assistant and made his way over.

"HA!" The men yelled again as each put a kick in the air that could have easily taken Rey's head off causing Lunamaria, Shinn, and Rey to freeze.

Master Wufei smiled as he approached his white training uniform in stark contrast to Mayu's "It's good to see you again, Nataku. I'll assume you're looking for Chang…"

Mayu bowed "Yes Master, have you seen him?"

Master Long started his way out "Come, we have much to talk about…" the group followed him.

"Why is Wufei being so…" Shinn started to whisper to Mayu.

"Chang, is confused… for the past few days after he has returned he's meditated and trained almost constantly with little to no sleep, as if he is looking for an answer to something." Master Wufei spoke as he walked catching Shinn off guard.

"Yes, but do you know why?" Mayu asked before they rounded a corner and stopped looking up at a hill where Wufei could be seen moving through a martial arts kata.

"I'll leave it to you to figure out… after all you seem to know my son best." Master Wufei walked away leaving Shinn, Lunamaria, and Rey gaping looking at him the older man in his mid fifties sure enough had Wufei's features.

"That was… Wufei's father!" Lunamaria gaped.

Mayu shrugged "Yeah, I figured he would know where Wufei was…" she took the step off the wooden walkway and started up the grassy hill as a cross breeze caused the grass to sway.

Wufei's voice could be heard as they reached the crest "Don't hide, how about showing yourselves?"

Mayu smiled as they walked over the crest "It's good to see you too dear…"

"Not you, I saw you…" Wufei nodded towards the trees as several men in suits made their way out.

"Are you Chang Wufei?" a blond one asked.

"It appears that I need not even ask why you're here. You did not make a secret of your bloodlust when you approached me." Wufei's tone was cold.

"We asked you once already, be nice and come with us." The blond haired man said with a tone in his voice.

Wufei smirked "And if I refuse?"

The men tensed some drawing knives "We will make you." The blond haired man said with a cold tone.

Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria, and Mayu readied themselves to be attacked as Wufei remained calm "Wufei, what the hell's been going on?" Mayu hissed.

Wufei closed his eyes "You just won't take me seriously, will you? Fine with me… IF THAT IS HOW YOU WANT IT, I'LL ACCEPT!" he roared as the charged the blond haired one.

"WHAT!" The man said in shock right before Wufei's fist plowed into his gut an audible crack could be heard over the hilltop as the man crumpled into a heap.

Another man rushed Wufei only to be kicked across the face another loud crack could be heard as the man's neck snapped and he crumpled to the ground.

Mayu glared as one ran at Lunamaria "Oh no you don't!" she jumped flipping through the air before coming down on the man's upper back causing him to hit the ground hard before rounding on him as he started to rise brandishing the knife he was holding.

Another rushed Mayu as she rolled around him she brought her hand to his wrist twisting it knocking the knife from his grip before bringing her arm up at his elbow dislocating it as she flipped him onto his accomplice.

A man charged Rey only to be dodged and met with Shinn's fist as it broke the man's nose sending him to the dirt another loud crack echoed over the hilltop as Wufei stood up from the last of the men his eyes cold "Weaklings shouldn't attack the strong." He made his way over.

"Wufei did you…" Shinn stopped as he saw the three Wufei had taken did not move or even have air rising from their lungs.

"Let's go… another ghost from the past is coming back to haunt us." Wufei said coldly.

"Wufei… what's going on?" Mayu asked glaring at Wufei.

Xxx

"Well, I'll leave the rest to you Trowa… we're going shopping, we'll be back in about an hour." Catherine smiled as Trowa nodded while feeding the lion.

Meyrin smiled "Trowa really is a big softy when it comes to that lion huh?"

Catherine nodded as they turned and started away "Yeah… Trowa's always been good with the animals."

Trowa smiled as he held out his hand open with a fresh steak on it "There… eat plenty."

Sasha took the steak as she licked it off of his hand Trowa Smiled before he turned to wash his hands in the bucket he stopped _"Someone…"_ he looked.

"That's my first time ever seeing a genuine lion. My they're big fellas." A man in a tan trench coat with brown hair said smiling at the lion his hands tucked in his pockets.

Trowa looked at him "You're… Ralph Kurt." He stood.

"Wow, you still remember me?" Ralph asked looking at Trowa who was still a little shorter than him "Back then you acted like you weren't concerned with anyone else."

Trowa glared at Ralph as he continued "So you call yourself Trowa Barton now… just like that name back then. How ironic, I wonder what your comrade's would say if they knew."

Trowa looked at him "Why have you come here?" he asked.

"Is that anything to say to an old war buddy who came to inquire after you? It required some effort to find you." Ralph smiled. "And such an unexpected place it is… you used to be one of our best."

Trowa glared at him "There's no need for soldiers in this time."

Ralph shrugged "That may not be the case…"

"Your point being?" Trowa asked looking at Ralph.

Ralph smiled "You'll understand very soon."

Xxx

The comm. in the shuttle beeped again as Duo entered the cockpit followed by the other pilots "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Duo groaned as he pressed the switch "Yes, this is Duo Maxwell."

"Duo." Heero said bluntly.

"Heero?" The other pilots made their way over as Duo said it "Hey! Well this is a surprise, what on earth've you been up to?" he asked.

Heero glared "Is Quatre on this colony?" he asked glaring at Duo.

Athrun nodded "Yeah, we just saw them off to the colony conference…"

"Is something the matter?" Dearka asked.

"Quatre is being targeted!" Heero glared at them.

"WHAT!" Yzak yelled.

"What are you saying!" Kira asked looking at him.

"While looking for Ryuta I uncovered a plot for a terrorist attack on the colony meeting, go get them now!" Heero ordered.

"You didn't even have to ask, we'll talk later!" Athrun opened the door and the pilots took off at a run out of the shuttle.

Xxx

"Please, Mr. Quatre the meeting's about to begin." An aid spoke calmly.

"Yes, I'm coming." Quatre said as he and Nicol started up the steps to the hotel the meeting was being held in.

Quatre stopped about half way up the steps and looked behind him.

Nicol looked at him "Something the matter?"

Quatre looked up at him "No, I swore I just heard someone call my name though…"

Nicol shrugged "Must have been the wind…" the two started up the steps again.

Xxx

Athrun, Duo, Yzak, Dearka, and Kira pushed their way through the crowd till they got to the guards "Please, let us be in time…" Duo glared as they got to the front and saw Quatre and Nicol at the top of the stairs.

Yzak and Duo started past the guards "Hey, what do you think you're doing!" a guard shouted as he grabbed hold of Duo "There's no trespassing here!"

Another guard grabbed Yzak "Hold it!"

"Shut up and let us through!" Yzak yelled as Athrun, Dearka, and Kira started out.

A loud explosion rocked the ground they were standing on as they looked some of them shielded themselves as the crowd screamed and started to run away "SHIT!" Dearka yelled.

"Nicol, Quatre!" Kira and the others took off at a run for the building's lobby as glass started to rain down from the building smoke billowing upward towards the center of the colony.

Xxx

A man smiled as he watched the news the reporter's voice echoing in his room "The blast is believed to have been caused by explosives, the investigation currently is pointing towards an act of terrorism."

The man smirked as he looked to the other screen "The chances of survival for the colony representatives at the summit, are to be regarded as hopeless…" the reporter's voice echoed as he looked at the other man on the screen.

"It looks like everything went exactly as planned, doesn't it?" the man wearing a business suit asked.

The blond haired man smiled and nodded "Yeah, the young heir of the Winner family and the representative of the Plants Nicol Amalfi are also among the casualties."

The black haired man looked at him "Is there evidence for their deaths?" he asked.

The man with blond hair smirked "Are you saying you don't trust me?" he asked.

"That was not my meaning… I'm asking because the fate of every one of us is depending on this operation." The man said coldly.

The blond haired man smiled as he relaxed in his chair "There is no reason for concern. Everything is fine… we have already moved on to the next stage."

"But…" The man on the screen started.

"It is alright if you and your men wait a little longer… that is until, the gundam is in our hands." The blond haired man smirked.

Xxx

"Do you remember?" Ralph asked "That time when we never knew when our death could come up and claim us? How we buried our fears and fought, despite all the confusion? But you…" he looked at Trowa.

Ralph thought back _He was sitting next to several of his comrades when a young boy about thirteen walked over wearing a black coat with some grey pants his brown hair covering one side of his face._

Ralph looked at Trowa "You… there was not a more perfect soldier than you."

Trowa glared "You're wrong. That was only because I had lost something important from all that fighting."

Ralph looked at him "So you're saying things are different now?"

Trowa nodded "I've chosen to live not as a soldier, but as one named Trowa Barton."

Ralph blinked "Is that so? Then you no longer need 'that' do you?" he asked.

"Ralph?" Trowa looked at Ralph cautiously.

"Gundam, that 'Heavyarms' hand it over to us then!" Ralph held out a hand and smiled "It should be owned by someone who has retained the will to fight!"

Trowa looked at him "What?"

"Trowa! Something terrible has happened!" Meyrin and Catherine ran over "Quatre and Nicol are…" they stopped as they saw Ralph.

Ralph smirked as he looked at them "So, news travels fast. When the Alliance was in control, news from other colonies hardly ever got around."

Trowa glared at Ralph "Is this your doing? What the hell is it you're trying to achieve?"

Ralph smirked and turned to leave "It doesn't concern you, since you no longer care to fight." He waved over his shoulder "I'll leave for now. But do me a favor and think about what we've discussed."

"Trowa?" Meyrin looked at him.

"An old associate… Catherine…" Trowa spoke.

"Don't!" Catherine grabbed Trowa "You're going to…"

Trowa took her hands from his arms "I'm sorry, I don't want to be dragged into it… but I will surely return… because this is where I come home to." He smiled at her and Meyrin "Stay here, I need to contact the others."

"Trowa…" Meyrin looked at him as he started off.

Xxx

Duo looked out the window before turning back to the darkened room where the pilots stood the light bairly getting through the drawn blinds on Quatre's office "How are our two ghosts holding up?"

"How mean of you Duo… we're still alive." Quatre said as he sat in his chair at his desk.

"Sorry… its just that everyone outside thinks that little master winner and representative Amalfi were toasted in the blast…" Duo smirked.

Nicol looked at the others "How's the situation?" he asked.

"Pretty hopeless…" Dearka groaned.

"The conference was completely engulfed in flames… there were no survivors." Yzak's voice was cold.

"Oh…" Nicol said weakly as he took a big gulp of his coffee.

"But man, we were shocked when we got to you… we thought you made it inside…" Kira looked at the two of them.

Quatre shook his head "That was pure luck, we were late because there was trouble with the car…"

Nicol nodded "Had we arrived a split second earlier, we'd have been certainly killed with the others."

Duo smirked as he sat down "We've got the devil's luck, comes with being a gundam pilot…"

"But who would do such a thing?" Quatre asked as he looked at the others "What are they trying to achieve with such a crime?"

Nicol nodded "Is it because we were colony representatives… because we're both important people within the PLANT's and the Colonies?"

"Maybe… its because you're gundam pilots…" Duo's words caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Dearka looked at him.

"When I went back to the shuttle… I had some ominous company snooping around… I wonder if we're all being targeted?" Duo looked at the others.

Kira nodded "Oh well… we'll have to figure it out when we get a chance to speak with them."

"Kira?" Quatre looked at him.

"We've got an appointment with that rather uncommon pair of individuals…" Yzak smirked as he got up.

Xxx

"Hold on, we want answers Wufei…" Mayu turned to one of the ones she had put down "Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

"Him…" the man pointed weakly as Mayu looked down at him.

"What about him?" Mayu asked as he pointed at Wufei.

"Because… he's a gundam pilot…"

"I see…" Mayu looked at Wufei.

"If you want Nataku, and you defeated me, she would fall into your hands… but I won't hand over Nataku, to someone who is not just." Wufei glared down at him "I swear that on my name."

Wufei turned and started down the hill as the others started to follow "Wufei… did you really…"

"No, they're not all dead, killing weaklings like them isn't worth my time." Wufei's voice was cold as they walked.

"Who are they with?" Lunamaria asked.

Wufei looked at them over his shoulder "I'm not sure, but I know one thing, if they're after the Gundam's…"

Rey nodded "We should contact the others…"

"No need… I talked to Heero a little while ago, he asked me if I had seen Ryuta… mentioned something about a rumor about a possible terrorist attack… we're to meet him at a rendezvous point." Wufei picked up his pace.

"What about the gundam's?" Shinn asked as they walked.

"Leave them in cold storage spread out, that's the plan, they're targeting us, so they don't know where they are… we're going to lure them out…" Wufei walked through the gate.

"Alright, how are we getting to the space port, we walked…" Lunamaria asked.

"You walked from the spaceport?" Wufei looked at Mayu.

"I felt like some exercise… what?" Mayu blinked.

Wufei rounded the corner and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket pressing the button a dark emerald green car beeped twice as it unlocked "You could have called…"

"How was I supposed to know you came here…" Mayu glared at him "You just up and disappeared..."

"I was talking about my father… he has a set of keys…" Wufei walked to his car as Rey and Shinn gaped looking at the car in shock "What?"

"How can you… it's not fair…" Shinn looked at the car as Wufei shrugged.

"Get in, or walk." Wufei climbed behind the wheel as the others climbed into the back seat Mayu took the passenger's seat "The drive isn't long, so don't get comfortable…"

"How are we supposed to get comfortable, there's almost no leg room…" Lunamaria adjusted herself between Rey and Shinn "How are you supposed to sit back here…"

"Technically you aren't… it only has two seats…" Mayu sighed "Why he chose this car…" she looked at Wufei.

"You liked it…" Wufei started the car and pulled out "So don't complain about it…"

"So what is this thing anyway?" Rey asked "Besides not having a back seat…"

"Its modeled on an old car from back before the calendar switch, I believe the company was called Jaguar, it's a redesign of the XKE model." Wufei shifted the car down as they came through a turn in the colonies roadway.

Xxx

Relena, Lacus, Cagalli, and Chris sat in the back of the limousine as it drove through the colony's highway towards the spaceport at high speed. "Relena, are you feeling alright?" Chris asked.

"Yes… Better than before. Please hurry… we need to get to the colony where the incident happened immediately." Relena looked at her.

Chris nodded "I have arranged for a shuttle to meet us, please keep calm."

Cagalli groaned "Why did this have to happen…"

"We should have been there, at the conference…" Lacus looked at the others.

"No, we're lucky this didn't happen to you… should something happen to you three, the earth sphere and the C.E. would be dealt…" Chris looked at them.

"But…" Relena looked at her.

The sound of the glass cracking caught their attention as the driver swerved the car impacted the guardrail as three cars surrounded it "What…" Cagalli looked over.

"Is everyone alright?" Lacus asked as Relena straightened up Chris winced as she grabbed her arm.

A tap on the window caught their attention "Relena Peacecraft, I presume… get out!" the man ordered as they looked out they saw others pointing guns at the car.

"Who are you people!" Relena looked at them.

"Shut up, and get out." The man ordered.

"Relena…" Chris looked at her.

Relena started to reach for the door "Relena, don't… the glass is bullet proof…" Cagalli warned.

"Not the front…" Relena said from her seat where the glass was clearly stained red with the blood of the driver, the bullet hole straight through the glass.

Relena got out "What do you want? Is it my life?"

"We'd like you to come with us." One of the men requested as Cagalli Lacus and Chris got out.

The screech of tires caught their attention as they saw a black sports car round the bend nearly sideways as a man leaned out the side several shots rang out each of the men around them either brought down with an incapacitating shot or killed outright with a shot to the head. "Relena!"

The car screeched to a halt as doors opened Athrun and Heero got out "Heero… Athrun…" Relena blinked as the two ran over and kicked the guns away from the living ones.

"Good… we made it… you really have to learn to wait for us to contact you when something like this happens…" Athrun groaned "Get in the car now, we're leaving!" he ordered as the four girls piled into the back seat Athrun took the wheel as Heero reloaded his handgun.

They sped down the highway leaving the dead and wounded near the limousine "What's happened…" Cagalli asked looking towards the two remained silent and focused as Athrun shifted gears again the car's engine whining as it was pushed to its limit.

The drive was short as they screeched to a halt at a private gate Heero and Athrun got out helping the girls out "Run!" Heero ordered as they started off into the spaceports interior towards a shuttle.

"Heero, wait… its Chris…" Relena looked at Heero.

"It's alright Relena…but where are we going from here, and who is he?" Chris looked at Heero.

Heero looked at her as Athrun turned "We don't have long…"

Relena nodded at Chris "Someone who can be trusted, and at his side… we're safe." She smiled as Heero walked back over.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Heero yuy, when's your birthday?" Heero asked causing the girls to gaped at him before he made a quick motion causing Chris to wince in pain.

"There, your arm's been relocated, we'll tend to the flesh wound later." Heero helped her up before pulling Relena to her feet and nearly dragging her and Chris at a quick pace to the stairs to the shuttle where he rushed them up and into the shuttle.

"We'll escape this colony. The plan is to take you to a place where you cannot fall into their hands." Heero keyed the lock information in shutting the airlock door.

"Athrun, Heero, what's going on… we know there was a terrorist attack but what's going…" Cagalli looked between them.

"You're not the only ones being targeted…" Athrun said coldly catching them off guard.

"Who are they?" Lacus asked "who all is targeted?"

"We all are being targeted." Athrun looked at them "Nicol, Quatre were lucky they escaped the bombing at the conference, Trowa was contacted… and after we landed Wufei contacted us, apparently they got to him as well Mayu, Shinn, and Rey are with him. We've ordered an emergency launch of the Archangel and the other ships telling them to head away and hide in active cloak somewhere."

Xxx

Trowa walked down the street in the L3 colony _"I've had some friends for a while now… time to say goodbye."_ He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a man leaning against the wall with a tan trench coat on as he kept walking.

The man started walking in the opposite direction and smiled as he reached Ralph "Trowa Barton just passed by. He's alone, we might as well capture him."

Ralph shook his head "No, just follow him for now, so he doesn't slip from our grasp. Do not under estimate the Gundam pilot."

Ralph smirked "That's the reason the team responsible for Chang Wufei failed."

"But…" the one man started.

"Don't worry. This time, I'll take care of it myself." Ralph smirked as he started walking again _"He's headed for the gundam…"_

Trowa continued walking in silence _"So… what should I do, I cant go to Heavyarms… Perhaps, Ralph is nothing but the commander of this unit… but as long as I cant get a shot at the…"_

"Headin somewhere brother? Why don't ya take advantage of my special express transport?" A voice caught Trowa off guard.

Trowa looked to his right "Duo!" he smiled as Duo leaned against the wall at a gap between the buildings.

"Whatever the merchandise, under these circumstances… I'll even give my special pursuit obstruction service a try." Duo smirked as he rolled around the corner and Trowa followed him.

Two men ran around the corner just as they reached the other end and turned "Knew it…" Trowa said as he looked back at them.

"Three… two… one…" Duo counted down just as two people jumped down from the building's fire escapes right behind the two men bringing them to the ground in an instant.

"So… we were the cabbage… huh?" Trowa looked at Duo who grinned.

Yzak and Dearka walked over "Let's go, the others are waiting." Yzak smirked as the four gundam pilots took off at a run.

A moment after they rounded the corner Ralph and the other man rounded the opposite side "Shit…" Ralph muttered under his breath.

"That's…" The other man started.

Ralph glared "We failed… we'll switch to the tactic's Commander Sogran recommended."

Xxx

Dearka smirked as the four entered the cockpit of the shuttle "Mission accomplished!"

Quatre stood and smiled "Trowa! Thank god you're safe!"

Trowa blinked "Quatre! I heard you were unaccounted for after the explosion at the colony summit." He looked over to his right as he felt a fist hit him in the side and smiled "Nicol, I'm glad you both made it."

"Thanks…" Nicol shrugged.

Kira laughed "Gundam pilots don't get blown away that easily…"

Duo took a seat at the controls as the other pilots took some seats "We simply cannot die yet… there are things we still have to do." Quatre spoke calmly.

"Now… if you're done with your joyful reunion, what's Heero gonna say if we're late for our little meeting?" Duo smirked as he started the engines of the shuttle.

Trowa blinked "Heero's coming too?"

"Yup…" Dearka leaned back in his seat as Duo launched "All of us are in this… and that includes him."

Xxx

Relena looked at the others who were resting before getting up and heading towards the front of the shuttle "Chris is lucky that her inuries aren't serious… she's resting now same with the others…" Relena smiled as she took the seat next to Heero.

"You should do the same…" Heero said calmly as he flew the shuttle.

"No, I…" Relena started.

Heero looked at her "What?"

"If you'll let me, I'd like to rest here, at your side… this isn't a dream is it?" Relena smiled at him.

"Relena…" Heero sighed for a moment.

"I always want to be at your side… I know its selfish, but sometimes… I want to see you so badly…" Relena looked at Heero.

"I think you're tired…" Heero smiled at her "The great hopes of the people always rest on your shoulders, but you can do it. I'm sure you can preserve the peace we've created."

Relena sighed "But… not everyone wishes for peace. People are weak minded, some desire fear and hatred. At times, love can also become a trigger for violence." She looked down at the controls "I wonder what the people who are targeting us are hoping to accomplish?" she blinked as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"No matter who your enemy might be… I will protect you." Heero smiled at her.

"Heero… your mother was right…" Relena leaned against his arm "You really do have a way with knowing what to say…"

"It's a habit I picked up from my father…" Heero said with a light laugh "So, have you picked a date yet?"

Relena looked at him out of the corner of her eye "After we're done getting everything taken care of with the arms reduction and negotiations… it will be in Orb, just our friends, nice and small… I've never liked large parties."

Heero smiled "Sounds nice…"

Xxx

Chris sat up and looked around she slipped her hand into the breast pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small transmitter "This is Chris. I'm traveling on a shuttle, together with the vice foreign ministers and two of the gundam pilots. Destination unknown, please confirm." She whispered softly into the mic.

"_So… she is with the enemy…"_ Athrun thought as he remained appearing as if he was sleeping next to Cagalli _"The question is who our enemy is…"_

Xxx

"The pilot of zero three escaped?" the blond haired man asked as he looked at Ralph on the screen.

Ralph nodded "I'm very sorry, commander Sogran. I took on pursuit, but he was already out of range."

Sogran nodded "You understand what that means, don't you Ralph? The Gundam is elemental for what we are trying to achieve…"

Ralph nodded "Yes, but I haven't lost everything yet. The pilot of zero one, and zero seven according to the data are with the vice foreign ministers and are still under observation."

Sogran looked at him and nodded "I'll let you handle that operation. This time, bring me a gundam!"

Ralph nodded "Yes, sir!" the line closed as Sogran slid back in his chair.

"You will burn your hands on these gundam pilots for the last time." Sogran glared.

Xxx

Heero nudged Relena "Relena, we've arrived."

Relena blinked as she woke and sat up straight "This… where are we?" she asked as she looked out at a badly damaged colony.

"We have cleared the L3 colony cluster." Heero looked at her.

"This colony, there's a hole in its hull!" Cagalli looked horrified as they approached.

"About ten years ago, when the Alliance forces gained supremacy over the resistance, they inflected heavy damage on it… since then it was labeled as uninhabitable…" Heero flew down towards the spaceport.

"Why here of all places?" Lacus asked.

"I've used it before. Its just right for hiding." Heero smiled as he saw Athrun taking a seat at the communications controls.

Chris was the last to enter the cabin and Cagalli smiled at her "Chris, are you feeling alright?"

Chris nodded "Yes… there's no need to worry." She looked out the front of the shuttle "This is…" memories flooded back to her _The destroyed buildings around her as a Leo rose up out of the flames with its machine gun she stood there frozen 'Run Chris!' she was pulled along by a boy as they took off running away from the suit._

"Chris?" Relena asked shaking her out of her memories.

"No, it's nothing…" Chris said as she smiled at Relena.

They entered the colony and soon they were in the control room "Such desolation…" Chris looked at the damage to the interior of the colony "Just like the colony I lived in once…"

"The shuttle is getting nearer…" Athrun looked over at Heero who nodded.

"Strange… this area is outside the shuttle traffic routes." Chris spoke softly.

"Don't worry… it's them." Heero smiled as he got up and made his way back out of the room and soon they were in the space port again as the other pilots touched down smiling at their comrades.

"Long time no see…" Duo smiled.

"We saw each other three days ago..." Heero looked at Duo.

Duo shrugged "Up until then we were working together for months on end, three days without seeing each other is like an eternity after that…"

"I guess…" Athrun smirked as Heero walked over "Let's go find out what we all know… Wufei isn't here yet that we know of…"

Xxx

_Heero walked through the streets carrying some books under his arm as several men stepped out 'Are you the gundam pilot, Heero Yuy?' a man asked._

"_You've got the wrong person." Heero said as he walked past._

'_Please hand over the gundam to us, of course we'll pay… we'll pay as much as you want.' The man walked with him._

_Heero closed his eyes "I have no idea what you're talking about." He kept walking._

'_Wait! It's not just the gundam we need, but we need you as well! For a new battle!' The man yelled._

"A new battle, huh?" Duo sat in a chair as the other pilots listened to Heero's story.

"That's what the one who contacted me said…" Heero looked at the others.

Kira nodded "However, Gundam's shouldn't be necessary in the peace the earth sphere is approaching…"

Duo nodded "And they want them… in other words they don't want peace." he rested his head on his hand.

"Heero, tell us. Who are they, you know right?" Nicol asked looking at Heero.

"Heero?" Relena looked at him.

Heero nodded "There are many groups that don't agree with the ESUN… one being the remnants of the White Fang."

"The White Fang… great…" Yzak glared.

Dearka looked over the couch "Ghosts are just crawling out of the woodwork these days aren't they… coming back to haunt us."

"So what are we going to do about them?" Trowa asked.

"I'm assuming they're coming after us, and they know we're here… right Athrun?" Heero looked at him.

Athrun nodded "We have one of their members here with us… she radioed in while she thought we were resting… they're on their way, we might as well roll out the welcome carpet for them…" he smirked.

Xxx

Chris stood at a consol and pulled several wires out breaking the radar connection _"They're good…hiding like this Ralph will be coming soon…"_ she looked at the handheld device as its energy reading spiked _"One's here… for certain."_ She started out of the room.

Xxx

"This colony is…" Ralph looked out the shuttle's window as they approached the white scarf tied around his right arm along with the other members of the White Fang.

Xxx

"Quatre…" Trowa looked over at him.

"Huh… what is it, Trowa?" Quatre asked as he looked up from the wires he was working with.

"Hit the switch, please. I'm sealing this door." Trowa said as Dearka and Yzak walked up.

"They're all set…" Yzak smirked as he tossed down a bag.

"I didn't think Heero had this much stashed… kinda scares the hell out of me that he's got this kind of an arsenal hidden…" Dearka looked at the others as the doors hissed shut along the sides of the hallway.

Dearka smiled "All we have to do now…"

Trowa nodded "Is lure the enemy down this route…"

"Something's bothering you?" Yzak looked down at Quatre who nodded.

"Yeah… what if it was because of us… that the colony representatives became entangled in all of this…" Quatre looked up at them.

"Our targets haven't forgotten the oppression in the history of the colonies. They still hate the earth very much… maybe they thought we were traitors, becoming puppets of the ESUN..."

"But you believe that you're doing this for the sake of the earth and the colonies right?" Trowa looked at him "You should teach the others to see that option."

Yzak leaned against the wall "They were probably targeting you and Nicol because they wanted to gain the PLANT's support… if it looked like the ESUN had done it... the PLANT's would have turned its full attention towards the ESUN… and the arms reduction is just starting."

Trowa nodded "Lets hurry, there's not much time left…"

Dearka nodded "Duo, how's it over on your end?"

Xxx

Duo groaned "Not good, the radar's shot!"

"The enemy's so close too, damn it!" Kira typed as Nicol sat at another consol.

"Just as I wondered what you were doing… you're lacking in alertness!" A voice caught them off guard as they looked towards the door Wufei, Rey, Mayu, Shinn, and Lunamaria walked in.

"The enemy's already at the outer hatch." Rey walked over and started typing "What's the plan, and who are they?"

Duo smirked "Yo, Wufei… you're late! Almost thought they got you guys…"

Wufei unsheathed his katana as the other pilots stood from the consol "But… if you guys are going to join in… it's going to be one big welcoming committee…" Kira smirked.

"Who are they?" Shinn asked "Who's been targeting us… we took down several guys when we found Wufei…"

"A ghost from the past, they're remnants of the colonies army… the White Fang." Kira smiled as he chambered a round in a SMG.

Xxx

"You'll be safe here…" Heero looked at Relena and the other representatives "It looks like the persuit force has already broken in…"

"But Heero…" Relena looked at him.

"You have to come back alive." Heero looked at Relena.

"Do you plan to fight them?" Cagalli asked.

Heero nodded "That was the plan all along. After your safety's been guaranteed, we can destroy the forces, however…"

"Heero?" Lacus looked at him as he turned.

"No matter what happens, don't come out." Heero ordered as he turned to Athrun who nodded.

"This is the safest spot in the colony." Athrun looked at them "We cannot afford to risk anything at this point."

"What about Chris?" Cagalli yelled.

"She has other things to do." Heero looked at them as he pressed the button for the door to shut.

"Heero!" Relena glared.

"Who would have thought… Chris was a member of the White Fang…" Cagalli looked at the others.

"Who are the White Fang?" Lacus asked.

Relena looked at Lacus "You weren't with us during the Eve War… the White Fang was the colonies army my brother led during the final battle… the same faction that attempted to drop Libra on Earth."

Xxx

"I've cut the radar. They don't know you've gotten in." Chris spoke as she leaned against the corner of the one hallway.

"Are you alright, Chris?" Ralph's voce came over the small communication device "They don't suspect you?"

Chris smiled "I'm just Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's secretary."

Ralph sighed "True, but… but for them to this colony."

"Yeah…" Chris said calmly "Be careful, Ralph… I'll look for the Gundam's."

"Yeah… don't do anything rash, either." Ralph's voice came again as the Radio went silent.

Xxx

Ralph nodded to the white fang's soldiers as they took off into the colony "A-Team go left! B-Team, you're with me. We're taking the right corridor! Stay alert!" he ordered as the group split.

The men started down the hallway until they reached the end and entered a dark room "Ralph?" a man asked.

"It's too quiet…" Ralph looked at them before he picked up the radio "There's been a change of plans, lets regroup back at the transport." He ordered as the men started to leave the room as they entered the hall the electronic click of the emergency airlocks started to close.

"THE HATCH!" one man shouted as the group of men took off for the hangar's end.

Ralph turned and dove through the airlock door just as it slammed shut behind him he looked up as the lights came on and he heard the click of several slides as he looked around seeing several people wearing dark black and green uniforms the one standing in front of him was Trowa "A trick?" Ralph asked "So what do you plan to do with us?"

Trowa smiled "Nothing, just don't bother us for a little while."

"What do the gundam pilots intend, gathered like this? Are the Gundam's here?" Ralph asked.

Kira walked over "Why do you want the Gundam's?" he asked.

Quatre nodded "They're not needed anymore."

Ralph looked "Quatre Raberba Winner… to see you still alive after that blast. Are the gundam pilots immortal?"

"So the bomb was you!" Dearka glared as he leveled his SMG at Ralph's head.

"Why?" Quatre asked.

"You've betrayed the colonies!" Ralph glared "The Winner family plans to sell out the colonies to the ESUN, right!"

Quatre looked at Ralph "If you hate me so, you should have targeted me alone! Involving innocent people… do you say that's doing the right thing!"

Ralph remained silent before Trowa pulled him to his feet "Ralph, you're coming with us." His voice was cold.

"Just whose uniforms are those anyway..." Ralph looked at Trowa and the others.

"The Preventers, you knew about our creation correct, the international peacekeeping force." Kira looked at him.

Xxx

"Here… there's an energy readout…" Chris looked up at the massive steel door and reached out to the keypad when the sound of a footstep caught her attention.

"Ah…" Chris stopped as she looked at Heero.

"Unless you input the code, the door won't open." Heero looked at her.

Chris nodded "I seem to have gotten lost… I'll return to where Relena is…" she froze as she felt a gun at the back of her head.

"Relena, Cagalli, and Lacus have been evacuated to someplace safe. You're not going anywhere near them." Athrun's voice was cold.

Heero walked over to the keypad "You wanted to look in here, don't you?" he punched in the code.

The massive doors slowly opened "Look all you want…" Heero smiled.

Xxx

"So… Heero managed to get in contact with you too?" Duo asked.

Wufei nodded as he looked at the screen that showed the hall next to theirs "I can't ignore something that has to do with Nataku… but I hardly expected to be working with everyone…"

Shinn nodded "It's not as if we wanted to meet like this… it's not like we're needed in this day and age."

Wufei looked at them "Can you be so certain?" he asked.

"Wufei?" Mayu looked at him.

"The universe as usual, is shrouded in an air of uncertainty." Wufei looked at the four younger pilots with them.

Nicol nodded "Every age, has the potential for war. But I'm hoping that the desire for peace will win out this time."

Wufei turned the small screen he was holding around so the others could see "Even when you see these leftover White Fangs?"

Duo nodded "That's the point, I don't think its just colonial idealists running around." He smiled as the shadow's grew larger as they closed.

"You know the plan?" Nicol asked looking at Wufei.

"Just who do you think you're asking?" Wufei glared.

Duo smiled "Right! I'm counting on you, partner!" he readied his handgun as Wufei drew his sword they both leapt around the corner and Wufei took off down the hall at high speed.

"Wufei!" Mayu started to run over as the others did the same they watched the two fight.

Wufei ran up the side of the wall before diving on two of them then rolling off of them and using the sword to damage the barrel of one of the guns.

Duo opened fire shooting the White Fang members guns, arms and different joints taking them down rapidly.

Nicol smiled "Just like back then… on the sub…"

Rey looked at Nicol "What?"

Nicol smiled at them "Duo shot Heero twice when we first met… hell of a shot with a handgun… only person I know that can bring Heero down with two shots…"

Duo and Wufei stood among the fallen White Fang members "Thanks for helping guys… really…" Duo groaned.

Shinn blinked "What did you expect us to do?"

"Nothing, gather them up restrain them and bandage their wounds." Wufei ordered.

Xxx

"It can't… it's empty…" Chris said softly as she looked around the hangar.

"The Gundam's aren't on this colony. Wing Zero was, but not anymore…" Heero walked over to the control panel "There are many decoy's like this."

"We won't hand the Gundam's over to the White Fang." Athrun looked at her.

"So… you knew everything." Chris said softly.

"Have more care when making your transmissions." Athrun said coldly.

"You're going to kill me?" Chris asked "If you're going to do it, do it! I'm prepared to throw away my life for the sake of the colonies!" she yelled.

Athrun lowered his gun causing her to look at the two of them "If Relena lost her secretary, she'd be upset." Heero spoke calmly "We have business."

"I'm not talking!" Chris glared at him.

"I can get the information." Heero said as he started past her.

"Then why let me live!" Chris looked at them.

Athrun looked at her "The fighting's over." He turned and followed him "You coming, or do you want to stay in this empty hangar?"

Chris followed as the two pilots led her down the hallway.

Xxx

The pilots sat in the control room as the news played "The ESUN regarding the kidnapping of the vice foreign ministers, an investigation is being conducted in regard to the involvement of the colonies…" the anchor said.

"Everyone's in a buzz over the explosion… we should return them quick…" Dearka looked at the other pilots.

Yzak nodded "They're very important to maintain the peace… if they were to disappear, we could never avoid the chaos…"

"But we can't just return them yet…" Heero's voice came from the door as they walked in.

"So… she's with them too after all…" Kira looked over at Chris.

Chris looked over as a man looked "Ralph!"

"Chris!" Ralph leaned forward.

"I'm sorry. My transmission was compromised…" Chris apologized.

"No… my plan failed." Ralph looked at her "What are you going to do with us?" he asked looking at the pilots.

"When we're done with your friends… we'd like you to take charge of them…" Duo smiled as he typed.

Ralph looked at him "What are you trying to do?"

Kira's fingers flew across the keyboard in front of him "We're interrupting the communications line for your shuttle…"

"Fools! It's locked, it's not so easy…" Ralph stopped as Kira hit the enter key and the screen went green with an access granted flashing across it.

"Damn, Kira you're still too good…" Duo looked over at him.

Kira smiled "All green… game's up!"

Athrun nodded "Look for the bases specifics and a record of all transmissions."

Duo smirked as he started his work "Kira, you may be the top at getting in, but I'm still the best at finding what we need." He started pulling up different data files.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Chris asked looking around at the pilots.

"Probably the mastermind behind the White Fang…" Nicol smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked looking at him.

"Although the White Fang's motives may be pure, whether it's in accord with those orchestrating it, we can't say…" Trowa spoke calmly.

Chris looked at them "But we're doing this for the colonies!"

Heero looked at her "Then why do you want the Gundam's?" he asked.

"The Gundam's are a symbol of defiance, that we intended to gather the harts of everyone to fight under!" Chris looked at Heero.

Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, and Mayu looked at her and the older pilots as Heero spoke "Who said such a thing?"

"That's…" Chris started then stopped thinking.

"Chris!" Ralph looked at her.

"Do you believe that?" Heero asked as he turned "Do you think its right to kill Relena?" he looked directly at Chris.

Chris remained silent "Chris!" Ralph looked at her.

"Ralph, you have the right to know the truth." Trowa said calmly as he stood.

"The truth?" Ralph asked looking at him.

Xxx

Quatre walked down an outer hallway that was still useable in the colony looking out the windows before he looked down the hall and saw Wufei "Wufei… why are you here?" he asked.

"I was just thinking…" Wufei said calmly as he kept his eyes closed.

"Me too…" Quatre smiled as he walked over to the glass "Wow, you can see space from here... its so mysterious behind this piece of glass. It's a world that living beings can't inhabit… yet it seems so gentle to me."

Wufei opened his eyes and looked at Quatre "It's because you were born and raised in space."

Quatre leaned his head against the glass "Why do people hate?" he asked.

"Because they're weak." Wufei said calmly as he got up.

"I am too…" Quatre spoke softly "I can't forgive what the White Fang did…"

"That's not true!" Wufei yelled catching Quatre off guard "You were chosen by the Gundam's!"

"Wufei?" Quatre looked at him.

"You have to be strong, because it is just." Wufei turned and started back down the hall leaving Quatre silent.

"_Wufei… what are you…"_ Quatre looked at Wufei as he disappeared into the shadows of the hall.

Xxx

Duo smirked as he looked towards the door "Heya, welcome! Sorry its standing room only and there's no refreshments, but you hsuld be seeing something really nifty soon!" he waved causing the other pilots to look.

"Relena…" Heero spoke softly as he saw her walk over to him.

Cagalli and Lacus smiled "I'm sorry… but I must really speak to Chris…" Relena looked at Heero.

"Miss. Relena…" Chris looked at her.

"Chris, even though I know now who you are, I cannot hate you." Relena looked at her.

"Relena, I…" Chris stopped as Ralph turned.

"Relena Darlian! You're constantly spouting peace, but is the peace you speak of not in the Earth's favor?" Ralph looked at her glaring at her.

"True, I might not understand the loneliness and sadness that the Colonists feel… but, that is why I wish to understand, and I want the colonies to know the Earth. I'm putting all my effort into bridging that understanding." Relena looked at Ralph and spoke calmly as Ralph sat there.

Cagalli smiled "The White Fang… I remember watching from the Archangel during the final battle. The war's are something we never wish to see repeated ever again… both wars, the Eve War, and the Bloody Valentine."

Duo smirked "Done."

"So… that's the leader of the White Fang." Athrun looked at him.

"Sogran was involved with the White Fangs in the Eve war as well… he disappeared during the Libra drop." Trowa looked at the picture of the White Fang's new leader.

Kira smiled "Addressed to that Sogran, is a large sum of money from a corporation on earth." He smiled "The Century Discover firm."

Athrun smiled "It was involved in mobile suit development under the Romefeller conglomerate."

Shinn glared "In other words, a man who deals with death. That's why he wants the Gundam's with them, he can create more powerful mobile suits."

Rey looked at the others "With that, he can wage a new war."

Chris looked shocked "That's…"

"Ridiculous!" Ralph finished glaring at the screen.

Xxx

"The plan is progressing smoothly… Earth is blaming the diplomats for the Vice Foreign Ministers disappearance." The man smiled at Sogran from the screen.

"They doubt the colony's sincerity?" Sogran asked.

The man smiled as he looked at Sogran"We made it look that way, if the negotiations break down this way, chaos will ensue."

Sogran smiled "That's when the White Fang will rise up in arms. Without the head of the Winner family, and those busybodies, no one will be able to stop us."

"About that… is the matter regarding Darlian and the gundam pilots all right?" the man asked.

Sogran smiled "Leave it to us, and you concentrate on running your business."

The man smiled "Don't waste all that money. I'm going to the conference as an observer. I'll be looking forward to seeing those Gundam's in the factory." With that the line closed.

"Petty bastard that cant think beyond turning misery into profit…" Sogran glared.

"Commander Sogran, unit two is about to reach its target." A white fang officer appeared on the screen.

Sogran nodded "There's no time. Hurry up and move in." he ordered.

"Rodger." The commander replied as the line shut.

Xxx

"What do you want?" Ralph asked as he looked at Trowa standing in the doorway "have you come to laugh at me? What a bad joke… 'Peace, independence, freedom.' I swallowed all of Sogran's preaching's! I was fooled! I… for what reason have I been fighting…" Ralph looked at his hands.

"I might have been jealous of you…" Trowa spoke calmly as he walked in.

"Trowa?" Ralph asked.

"You had enemies you hated, and important people you wanted to protect. But I didn't have anything." Trowa looked at him.

Ralph blinked "I… thought you were an unwavering perfect soldier…"

Trowa leaned against the wall "As a weapon for war, yes… now I think that it was a sad way for a person to live…"

"You've changed Trowa…" Ralph looked at Trowa.

"I can never regain my past… but I can make my future…" Trowa smiled "Ralph, you still have something you want to protect right?" he asked.

"Something to protect… Chris…" Ralph smiled.

Trowa reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph "We're the same…" he held out the picture.

Ralph blinked "What's this?" he looked at the picture seeing Trowa and Meyrin smiling in it she was in his arms in front of a house. "She's that girl you were…"

"Her name's Meyrin Hawke, she's from the PLANT's I met her while I was over there…" Trowa smiled as he took a seat next to Ralph "During the Eve war, I regained a lot of the memories from my past before I became 'No name…'"

Ralph looked at Trowa "I thought you were…"

Trowa smiled "I took the name Trowa Barton while I still didn't know my past… during the Eve War my memories were recovered… my actual name is Triton Bloom."

Xxx

"What did you want to talk about Heero?" Quatre asked as he walked into the room "This is… the monitor room?"

"Not with me." Heero pressed a button and a camera came online showing Relena, Cagalli, Lacus and Chris standing in an interior hallway overlooking the Colonies interior.

"_Relena, you truly think that the Earth and the colonies can coexist?" Chris asked._

_Relena nodded "I firmly believe it."_

Quatre blinked "This is…"

Xxx

"To come here again…" Chris looked out the window.

Relena nodded as the others looked out at the devastated interior "Chris, you were born on this colony, correct?"

Chris nodded "Yes, Ralph and I were raised here… it was a time without worries… but suddenly it disappeared. I might have been young… but I remember it well."

_Chris stood looking into the flames that once was her house "Father… Mother…" she looked around before a Leo stood up from the flames she felt a hand on her arm._

"_Run, Chris!" Ralph yelled as he pulled her along._

"_Ralph!" Chris yelled as she was pulled at a run away from the Alliance's mobile suit._

"That loneliness… that pain… it had nowhere to go but toward Earth…" Chris looked down into the colony interior.

"It's so sad…" Relena spoke softly…

Chris looked at her "Relena?"

"So that such sadness is never repeated… I must ask this of you, Chris. So that the people of earth and the colonies can live in peace…. please lend me your strength." Relena smiled at Chris.

"Will I be able to do this?" Chris asked.

"Having known sadness, you can be more compassionate." Lacus smiled at her "So that the same mistakes are not repeated."

Chris looked at Cagalli and Lacus who were silent for a moment "You mentioned the Bloody Valentine, what was it…"

"The war that was resolved in the C.E. directly after the Eve War, one of its major events that pushed the PLANT's if not the largest event of the war was known as the Bloody Valentine tragedy… where the Atlantic Federation and their allies launched a nuclear attack on the PLANT's, only one missile made it through, but that was all it took…" Lacus spoke softly as Chris's eyes widened.

"Two hundred forty three thousand seven hundred twenty one civilians died. After that the PLANT's retaliated by sending neutron jammers to earth that stopped the production of all nuclear energy and all nuclear powered devises within the world and surrounding area's…" Lacus looked at Chris "After the war, we hoped for peace, a lasting peace vowing to never repeat the same mistakes again, we failed… a second war arose… because of that we now must protect this fragile peace at all costs."

Xxx

"She's…" Quatre looked over at Heero "Relena is very strong…"

"I can't compare with her… Lacus, or Cagalli…" Heero looked over at Quatre who nodded.

"I'd forgotten something important. It takes great courage, to forgive…" Quatre smiled.

An alarm went off and Duo's voice came over "Everyone, meet in the control room we've got some friends…"

"Heero!" Quatre looked at him.

"Lets go…" Heero started off as Quatre followed him at a run.

Xxx

"It appears to be a mobile suit unit… we're surrounded." Athrun sighed as he flipped on the outside cameras.

Ralph nodded "It's the White Fang… they must have thought I failed and dispatched a new unit…"

"We don't have our Gundam's…" Nicol sighed "So what now…"

Heero started typing "Heero? What are you doing?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm blowing up this colony." Heero said bluntly.

Cagalli gaped "Heero, we're on this colony…"

"I know that… Yzak, Dearka, you set the timers right?" Heero asked looking at them.

"Yeah, we'll have ten minutes from when you start the countdown sequence… there's no stopping it…" Dearka smirked "And if we screwed up, its Nicol's fault, he set the timers."

"Good… I was worried for a second that instead of being covered in blue ink this time we'd be dead." Athrun started to walk out as he grabbed Cagalli "Let's go…"

"We don't have much time until detonation!" Ralph and the other white fang members started out into the hangar as they sprinted for their shuttle.

Duo smirked "It's all set, all that's left is to disappear in the blast…"

"Everyone take care." Quatre smiled at them.

Trowa nodded "You too…"

Nicol looked at Heero "We promise to deliver Relena and the others to the conference."

Duo nodded "Well then… huh… Wait up Wufei!"

Wufei started off towards his shuttle again "Mayu, Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria go with Nicol and Quatre make sure nothing happens got that." He ordered.

Mayu smiled "I'll see you after we're done Wufei!"

"I won't be at the colony, I need to think a little bit longer… I'll contact you when I'm done." Wufei said as he started up the stairs to the shuttle.

"Wufei…" Mayu sighed.

"Leave him be for now… Wufei needs time to think… it happened about a year ago around this time…" Kira looked at the others.

"What happened?" Shinn asked.

"The destruction of his home colony A0206, in an act of defiance they self detonated their own colony… the Long Clan did that so Wufei wouldn't have anything holding him back… as a weakness…" Athrun looked at Shinn.

"Wufei…" Shinn watched as Wufei closed the hatch to the shuttle "His wife… Meilan, she was…"

"Her grave was on that colony… he's probably going to pay his respects." Athrun looked over at the others "Let's go…"

"I'll go on ahead." Heero looked at Trowa who nodded.

"I'll be waiting on the shuttle too." Quatre smiled as he started up the stairs followed by the others.

Heero looked at Relena "Hurry up and go. There's no time."

Relena nodded "Yes… please take care, Heero."

Heero smiled "There's no need to worry about me… you have other things to do. Concentrate on them instead."

"You're a strong person, but please at least let me worry fro you… I wish to do so." Relena smiled at him.

"Relena…" Heero looked at her as she started past.

"I'll go now…" Relena smiled.

"Relena…" Heero caught her arm and spun her around "You're forgetting something…" he kissed her again "I love you…"

Relena smiled "There's plenty of time later, how much time's left?"

"Six minutes…" Heero smiled at her.

Relena nodded "Go, the others are waiting, we'll talk later…"

Heero nodded as he started up the shuttle's stairs as Relena went up the other.

As soon as the shuttles were out of the hangar and away the Colony blew up in a hellish explosion ripping its remains to shreds.

Xxx

"What's the meaning of this Sogran? The colony self destructed!" The man yelled at Sogran on the screen.

"It means we weren't able to predict the gundam pilot's actions." Sogran looked at him.

"I pay so much money, and you can't even get the Gundam's!" the man glared.

Sogran looked at him "What about the conference?"

"It's about to begin." The man looked at him.

Sogran nodded "Devote yourself to creating as much wind and waves between the colonies and earth… you just wanted to return to a war torn state right?" he asked "leave the rest to me."

The man nodded "Alright, I wont forget those words!" the line shut and the man made his way to the conference.

Xxx

"So you mean to say that the colonies had nothing to do with the vice foreign ministers disappearance!" The man yelled "I didn't mean to say that, its just…"

"Do you mean it'd be bad if they knew the truth?" Another man asked.

"What do you mean by that?" the man asked looking at him.

"Excuse me. However it is a common opinion, that the colonies hold a negative view of the Earth." The man said calmly as the door opened.

"Everyone, please be quiet." A female voice spoke calmly.

"Vice Foreign minister Darlian!" a representative stood up.

"I'm sorry we've caused so much worry for everyone, as you can see, we're safe. We'll explain this situation therefore there is no reason for the earth and the colonies to be opposing each other in this!" Relena looked at them as they made their way into the room.

The man started to make his way out "Where are you going? Century Discover President?" Quatre asked as he looked at him wearing his Preventers uniform.

The Century Discover corporation president took a step back "Quatre Raberba Winner!"

Quatre looked at him "You seem surprised, did you think I was dead?" he asked.

Nicol stepped forward "Sir, you're under arrest for the terrorist bombing of the Joint colony summit, and on plots against the ESUN and its fellow member states." He gestured to Shinn and Rey who walked forward and seized him.

Xxx

"I see… I suppose that it shouldn't be odd that a company under the Romefeller conglomerate should have a factory on the moon. But we can't have them building mobile suits now can we?" Duo smirked as he looked over at Wufei.

"It means we must eliminate the tricky bastard that intends to start an unjust war…" Wufei said calmly.

"Wufei?" Duo looked at him.

"Blow this place up, of course…" Wufei said calmly.

Duo tossed the box of detonators in his hand "Alright, alright… not like we'd want to have counterfeit Gundam's made here… man our affinity with the moon sucks…"

Wufei looked at him "If you don't want to die, shut up."

"Well… lets finish things, and bring things to a close." He held up the detonation switch.

"I don't think so…" Wufei started forward.

"Wufei?" Duo blinked.

"We may have managed to avert it this time, but the same thing will occur once more." Wufei looked at him "Evil never dies."

Duo smirked "You're such a pessimist, think happier thoughts. People aren't idiots after all. After all they've had a chance to taste the pain."

Wufei turned and started to walk away and Duo shrugged "Here it goes…" he pressed the switch and explosions rocked the facility as it was ripped apart.

Xxx

Sogran looked at the report on the screen as the news played out "In regard to the fire on the lunar factory, it has been revealed to be a weapons manufacturing plant. The president of the Century Discover Company has been taken into custody…"

Sogran glared "Deviating from plans cause such inconveniences."

"And what plans would those be, Commander Sogran?" a voice came from the other side of the room.

Sogran turned "Ralph! You're alive!" he was shocked as he saw him.

"Why did you gather the White Fang? For Money?" Ralph asked.

Sogran stood as he drew a handgun "I see… so I've been found out…" a shot rang out and the gun clattered to the floor as it was shot out of his hand.

"That's enough. Don't betray Ralph and the others anymore." Heero ordered coldly as He, Trowa, Athrun, Kira, Yzak, and Dearka all stood glaring at him from the doorway as they made their way into the room.

"You're…" Sogran laughed a light laugh "I see, you gundam pilots are good… how about it, wont you join me?" he asked "With the Gundam's, we can make conquering the earth sphere a reality! We can do what Treize and Milliardo Peacecraft weren't able to do! For that I used the scum arms merchant and encouraged those stupid idealists to get involved!"

Ralph glared "You…!"

Sogran smiled "There will be peace on the colonies, under my rule."

Ralph started to raise his gun "Stop it." Yzak put his hand over the gun and Ralph looked at him.

Trowa smiled "There's no need to soil your hands in this…"

Athrun tapped his ear and Ralph smiled as the group started to make their way out Sogran glared "Wait! Do you think you'll leave here alive!"

Dearka smirked "You should worry for yourself."

Sogran blinked "What?"

Kira smiled "This conversations been broadcast throughout the base… I don't think the White Fang will praise you for your 'Ideal' future." They walked out the door leaving Sogran soon they heard a single gunshot faintly from down the hall before the sound of something hitting the floor.

Xxx

"How are things?" Chris asked.

"Well, things are still in a bit of a messy state… but they agreed…" Cagalli smiled.

"Is that so?" Chris looked down.

"Chris…" Relena looked at her.

"I'm sorry… as a secretary I shouldn't be like this…" Chris smiled at her.

"There's no need to worry, Heero and the others are with Ralph." Relena smiled at her.

Quatre nodded "It will get complicated now… the White Fang can be found everywhere in the colonies… things have been delayed, there are a lot of things to accomplish before we can begin… to push towards a peaceful future."

Xxx

"Well then, Trowa. I'll just make an exit now…" Ralph smiled at him as they stood next to the lion's cage.

"You should come along, there's coffee…" Trowa smiled at him.

"Stop it. Its better if I don't come anywhere near your current life." Ralph looked at him.

"What will you do now?" Trowa asked.

Ralph shrugged "Who knows? It looks like I'll have to get used to the idea of a world without war… besides, I'm not alone."

Trowa smiled "Is that so? Take care…"

Ralph nodded "Yeah…"

The door to the trailer opened "Trowa!" Meyrin yelled.

Ralph smiled "Go… that is the place you must protect… Trowa, be careful… if you choose to use the name Trowa Barton, you'll be found eventually… you can't keep it from them… you know that…"

Trowa nodded as Ralph turned and waved "Yeah…"

Catherine and Meyrin ran over "Welcome home, Trowa!" Meyrin smiled at him "You're not hurt?"

Trowa smiled "I'm home, Catherine… Meyrin…"

Catherine smiled "That's so like you… but its good that you made it back…"

Trowa smiled "Didn't I say I'd come back for sure?"

Catherine nodded "That's true… that man…" She looked and saw Ralph walking away.

"He seems to have changed…" Meyrin looked at Trowa.

Trowa nodded "His battle has finally ended…"

"Oh…" Catherine smiled "Well, let's go inside the manager's waiting! And we have something to show you… it was Meyrin's idea…"

Xxx

Chris smiled at Relena "Take care, I still don't understand why you wont let me come with you?"

"Don't worry about it, you need a break you've been through a lot recently… go catch up with Ralph." Cagalli smiled as she hugged Chris.

Chris blinked "Is this… normal…"

"Miss. Cagalli's more informal when it comes to matters with friends…" Lacus smiled "Don't worry, take some time off, we'll see you after we get back… its only a short trip…"

Relena smiled and they started up the shuttles stairs "So… what colony is the meeting on again?"

"Its Colony X18999 in the L3 cluster…" Cagalli said as she took a seat "I really hope that this doesn't take that long…"

Lacus smiled "If I remember correctly… the meeting is dealing with immigration…"

Relena sighed "Well… let's get this over with…"

Cagalli laughed "That's the first time I've heard you actually tired Relena…" she smiled.

"I am, and I want these meetings to wrap up so I can enjoy some time with Heero…" Relena smiled at her.

Xxx

"Well then, this…" Quatre sighed as he walked with other executives before he caught someone waving at him from the corner of his eye he walked over and smiled "Duo…"

Duo smirked "I feel bad, it seems that the settlement was pushed on you and Relena, after all…"

"Yeah, but everyone is doing whatever they can… the remnants of the White Fang have broken up… the mastermind of a new war was stopped…" Quatre poured some tea for them.

"Sacrifices were made… I cant forget it…" Quatre spoke as he took his seat.

"Quatre…" Duo looked at him.

"I'm fine, I know what I have to do… I've been thinking for a while. The Gundam's are… a very important facet to our lives…" Quatre looked at Duo who nodded.

"A very dear partner…" Duo smiled "Yeah…"

Quatre nodded "But… they're not needed in the coming age of peace…"

"Quatre!" Duo blinked.

"Duo… we're being forced into a decision, before another incident like this happens…" Quatre looked at him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, they got to us and nearly got to our suits… it came way too close for comfort… I think it's the best way, alright we'll do it." Duo smiled at Quatre.

"Thank you, Duo." Quatre smiled.

"Don't gimmie that look. We're headed for an era of peace, this is proof of it… have you told the others yet?" Duo asked.

Quatre nodded "I've talked with Kira, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Shinn, Mayu, Nicol, Athrun… everyone except for Trowa, Wufei, and Heero…"

Duo smiled "Let me take care of Heero… he's been pretty busy lately. He'll take care of both Zero and Wing… I know he will."

Quatre nodded and smiled "You're right."

Xxx

"Excuse me. I apologize for interrupting your meditations." A man said from the door in the dojo.

Wufei opened his eyes "I don't mind, I heard you coming, who are you?" he asked.

"I have come at the behest of a certain someone…" The man spoke calmly.

"Behest?" Wufei stood up and looked at him.

"You know this person very well. A person whom you have deep connections with." The man gestured to the two figures outside "Chang Wufei, sir… as a gundam pilot I have a request for you."

Wufei walked over "Tell me more."

Xxx

"I've found you! Heero Yuy!" A voice said from the corner as Heero walked past he spun and put a handgun to his back.

"What are you up to?" Heero said coldly.

"Yo! As dangerous as usual I see…" Duo smirked as Heero nudged Duo again with his handgun.

"I said, what are you up to?" Heero asked.

"Don't give me that scary face, I'm just a messenger today…" Duo smiled.

"News on Ryuta?" Heero asked.

"Still haven't found him huh… I'll help after we're done… " Duo held up a small drive, "Quatre and I have a little proposal, the others agree already all that's left are You, Wufei, and Trowa." He held out the drive.

Xxx

Quatre applauded as Catherine threw the last knife in her hand and Trowa took his bow Trowa looked up into the audience _"Quatre?"_ a few minutes later Trowa made his way outside where he saw Quatre wearing a sweater petting the Lion "Is it alright? For you to be here alone?"

Quatre laughed lightly "I sort of forced the issue… but I had to talk to you in person…"

"Is it about the Gundam's?" Trowa asked.

Quatre nodded "So you've been thinking about it too… they're dangerous and can't be allowed to fall into someone else's hands." He looked at Trowa as he stood and blinked as he saw the half faced mask a green star and red painted smile on the white face "So with our own hands…"

Trowa took off his mask and looked at Quatre "Heavyarms wasn't mine to start with…"

"Trowa?" Quatre looked at him.

"I have no objections. Return it to nothingness the way you think is best…" Trowa looked at Quatre who smiled.

"Thank you, Trowa… Kira made the suggestion of sending them with Vulkanus into the sun…" Quatre smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan… and it kind of symbolizes them best… becoming the shining hope of a new dawn…" Trowa smiled as Quatre blinked.

Xxx

Duo smiled as Heero typed "There's the landing point…" he nodded at the hatch "Don't be late in sending the Wing Zero and Wing."

Heero nodded "Understood… after you have them locked down… come help me with the rumors, and my search for Ryuta… honestly he's really starting to irritate me…"

"He's getting better than you man…" Duo grinned he stopped as Heero looked at him.

"What?" Heero asked.

"Nothing, I thought you might say you wanted to manage it on your own or something, that's why I came all the way to persuade you…" Duo shrugged.

"Quatre will manage to ensure there's nothing left…" Heero turned back to the screen.

"No objections huh?" Duo smiled as he tucked his hands into his jacket's pockets "Kira made the suggestion, we're sending them with Vulkanus into the sun. By the way, do you know where Wufei is? Have you had contact with him since the colony?"

"I have no idea where he is… I sent him a message using the gundam circuit… I'm hoping he's just out looking for Ryuta…" Heero spoke calmly as he walked.

"So that's it huh… he scattered so fast after the moon base, he's got something on his mind… I wonder if he'll go along with the gundam destruction." Duo looked at Heero who pushed open the door and started down the steps.

"Well… I guess it's up for him to decide… the ones that are under lock and key in preventers facilities like Calamity, Raider, Forbidden… they're next… we'll worry about them after we've gotten rid of ours." Heero smiled as one of Relena's speeches played up on a large screen.

Xxx

Wufei stood on the open hatch of the Altron "Nataku… lend me your strength this once… I must find the answer to something… the answer…" he looked towards the floor where a group of figures stood "They might have it…" he started down the lift rope and walked over to the group.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Wufei." Mariemaia smiled at him.

"You intend to fight correct… i'll join you." Wufei looked at the group behind them "Who are they…"

The Group started forward "We're close to your friends you could say that… if you want… its more precise to call us some of us carbon humans… others are closer to descendants…" Milou smiled at him.

"I'd like to ask one thing though, how did you manage to locate me?" Wufei looked at Dekim.

"I was the one who located you, Wufei." Ryuta stepped around the group causing Wufei to look at him.

"Ryuta… you know your brother's looking for you…" Wufei looked at him "However, I see you do not wish to be found…" he smiled "the others trained you too well…"

"So... you're one of my brother's associates…" Katherine smiled as she walked over "You said you had some information that was interesting…"

Wufei looked at Ryuta "It pertains to him… You might want to go get your suit… the others are planning on sending theirs into the sun, and Heero's going to send yours with them…"

Ryuta nodded "Mission acknowledged…"

"Also, they're planning a raid on a colony's mobile suit factory on L3 X18722." Wufei looked at the pilots.

"Well we can't allow that, now can we?" Naina looked at him "Our suits are housed there… along with some other models…"

"What kind of models?" Wufei asked.

"Mass produced models of our suits… on par with the Preventers Leo IV's." Trowa Phobos looked at him "It's being run as an OZ mobile suit factory…"

Wufei nodded "Well then… let's move your suits… they can have the mass produced models as bait…"

Xxxxxx

The Blind target has finished, Wufei has joined the Mariemaia Army, the Frozen Teardrop characters have mobile suits! Where next! Where else the Endless Waltz! But first, I dropped a rather large hint with X18722 that is the colony where Tiel's Impulse happens. We shall be joining a small prelude to the Mariemaia Rebellion… the Tiel's Impulse will lead into Endless Waltz… its short so I'm not separating the two… I will warn though… Tiel's Impulse has a very well… interesting plot… not funny… more along the lines of dark… and I mean pretty dark… for a short photo-manga its plot can shake a person up…

Also, as a treat, and as I did with this fic… It's time to reveal what the codename of the next fic actually means, meaning the title… Next Fic: 00 Frozen Teardrops (Will be located in the Wing/00 Section) reason being is Wing is the main part to this story the characters came to the AC first… so every fic will have AC / Something… besides the AC/AD section needs some love… has 7 fics none of which are farther than 3 chapters… That needs fixed big-time…

"So… we're going up against them huh?" Milou looked at Ald.

Who said you guys get to be on the good guys side? I might off you because I'm evil. *Smirk*

"You're not evil… I can tell…" Ribbons smirked.

*Shiver*

Well I'll see you guys next time…

"So… I believe its time we get started…" Naina smiled at the other's "For Miss. Mariemaia!"

Huh… I'm not out cold… for once… WIN! *THWACK!*

"Oh no… Mr. Aldaeus… we mustn't have you making a mockery of my grand plan… now can we?" Mariemaia smiled as she took his seat at the computer.

"Hello everyone, I am Mariemaia Kushrenada… bow down before me." Mariemaia smiled as she started typing.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mobile suit Gundam Wing/Seed Franchise

So… it's been one hell of a ride guys… this is the final chapter before the Epilogue and 00 Frozen Teardrops… The Endless Waltz. I want to make this known, with this chapter I have broken two personal records, first the record I had set out to break from the start, and the fic is a grand total from chapter 1 to 22 a total of 1026 pages long in Microsoft word Calibri (Body) font size 11. Excluding authors notes… second record I broke with this chapter is it is the largest chapter I have ever wrote, totally blowing my previous record out of the water, the chapter sits (without Authors notes) at 36207 words, 141 pages, it spans all of Endless Waltz, I did not skimp on the action… and to give you this… Tiel's Impulse has been included…

I hope you enjoy reading this as always… and please read and review, and as this is the last chapter before the Epilogue voice your opinions, anonymous reviews are enabled so everyone can post. As always thank you and now…

"Mr. Aldaeus can we please proceed with the chapter, I have a nation to take over…" Mariemaia giggled.

As you wish Miss. Mariemaia.

"Now readers, bow before me…" Mariemaia giggled as she smiled "Enjoy…"

xxxxxx

Ch. 22

The Endless Waltz

"This is water I've confirmed our target…" Sally activated the forward thrusters of the shuttle as it slowed in front of some debris.

Arthur shifted in his seat "I don't see what the big deal about some debris is…"

Sally flipped the switch on the consol "I've locked on, beginning analysis… The reason being… is…" she looked at the ultrasonic metallurgic readout "Neo-Titanium… how in the world did this get here I wonder?"

"What's Neo Titanium?" Arthur asked looking at her.

"You know the Tallgeese III and the Tallgeese II… Neo Titanium is what their armor composite is made of… its mobile suit armor… and the carbon dating on it isn't too old…" Sally looked at him.

Arthur blinked as he looked at the small chunk of metal floating in space "So… someone's produced a new mobile suit?"

"Not just a new mobile suit… one armored in Neo-Titanium… and high quality Neo-Titanium at that… we might be looking at part of the thirteenth constellation…" Sally looked at the chunk of metal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur blinked.

"Traditionally mobile suits from OZ are named after the heavenly bodies, Leo, Aries, Pieces, Cancer, Taurus… during the war twelve mass produced models were known to be produced… so we might be looking at the thirteenth…" Sally narrowed her gaze on the floating metal.

Xxx

A soft knock came on the door and Katherine looked up "Yes, who is it?"

The door opened and a blond haired girl looked in "Katherine… mind if…"

"Tiel, this is a surprise… I heard you had a concert in the cluster…" Katherine smiled as she got up.

Tiel nodded as she made her way inside "I have a favor to ask… you see… how do I put this…"

"What is it…" Katherine smiled at her as she sat down on the couch in the Winner Corporation's office of the L3 cluster.

"It's about Karl… he's gone missing… he was working as a mobile suit test pilot… but now… I don't know what's happened to him they just dropped a letter off at my house saying he's gone missing not giving any details, how it happened or where…" Tiel looked at her.

Katherine sighed "I see… I'm not sure…"

"You have experience piloting mobile suits right?" Tiel asked catching Katherine off guard.

"What… well yeah but only a little?" Katherine looked at her.

Tiel nodded "I was wondering would you help me look for my brother, with a little research I've narrowed down his possible location… to the graveyard of soldiers…"

Katherine nodded "Do you have any mobile suits?"

Tiel looked at her "From the help of a friend… I've located a factory that has produced some recently… we plan to take some of them to go find him."

Katherine nodded "Very well then… I'll come along… where is it?" she asked.

Tiel smiled "On this colony… the Romefeller Foundation's been hiding it since the war…"

Katherine blinked _"Damn it… that's the one the Preventers are raiding tonight…"_ "When were you planning on going?"

"How about now?" Another girl's voice came from the door.

Katherine looked over and saw another friend of hers "Krung… you too… but…" She looked between the two and sighed "Fine… but I didn't know you two knew how to pilot mobile suits… who helped you track it down anyway?"

"That would be me, Miss. Winner." A male voice came from the door as the man stepped around the side wearing a brilliant crimson red jacket "Trinoi Levinski, I'm a former OZ lieutenant; it wasn't all that hard to find the information… I hear you have some experience with mobile suits…"

Katherine smiled at the blond haired man "It's hard not to when your family owns as many mining and construction companies as we do… shall we then…" she gestured to the door as she slipped on her vest like coat and walked out _"The Graveyard of Soldiers… this couldn't get more perfect… that's the rendezvous point for the others, I'll just cripple Tiel's suit and tell her I'll pick her up later… I didn't know Karl was one of the test pilots... chances are he didn't make it like the other two..."_

Xxx

Duo, Quatre, and Kira looked down upon the Gundams in special containers the glass window's over their heads displaying them as if they were in coffins about to be laid to rest "So… as long as this peace continues, there's no need for gundams?" Duo asked as he smiled down at the Deathscythe Hell.

"Yeah…" Kira smiled at the Freedom through the glass.

Quatre nodded "Its tough parting with them."

Duo smiled "No, it's okay… well let's hurry up and send them into the sun with Vulkanus…"

Kira nodded "Right…" he activated the thrusters on his jetpack and they flew towards the door.

Taking one last look down into the eerie darkness that decended upon the Gundams as they slept in their tomb. Kira pulled the bulkhead shut "Alright… lets go."

They boarded the shuttle a short time later and few to a safe distance Quatre walked over to the consol and pressed a button activating the engines attached to Vulkanus that would propel it into the sun. "I'm gonna miss you Sandrock…"

"See ya later old buddy…" Duo smiled as he watched the block moving.

"Rest in peace Freedom." Kira smiled.

"So… Wufei didn't bring his after all?" Duo looked at Quatre.

Quatre shook his head "No, he didn't… and on top of that Dr. J said that Ryuta had showed up out of the blue and said he needed the Wing to check something… he knows about the destruction plan, said Wufei needed some help and they would take care of theirs after it was done."

Kira shrugged "The little shrimp really grew up didn't he…"

Duo smiled "Well… I wonder how everyone's doing…"

Xxx

"One year ago, people did not have the peace of mind to enjoy Christmas… things sure have changed." Lady Une smiled at Noin who nodded.

"I still don't understand this holiday you celebrate…" Talia looked at the two of them then to the large decorated pine tree with a golden star at the top.

"We are here to remember the many lives that were lost and sacrificed as a result of a foolish war." The President of the ESUN spoke into the microphone on the podium "However those soldiers' lives were not lost in vein. And that is because those brave souls have taught us a valuable lesson, and left us a legacy to reflect on for the future. And then finally we have been able to attain peace. Those many precious lives…"

Noin, Talia, and Middie made their way from the main floor of the room over to a corner where a few other figures stood "The President doesn't get it… it is a little more difficult to maintain the peace than it is to attain it…" Noin leaned against the wall.

"Oh, he understands it… otherwise the government wouldn't be financially supporting us Preventers…" Une smiled as she felt a hand wrap around her waist.

"He's pretty intelligent for a leader elected democratically…" Treize smiled at her.

"Mu… come on..." Murrue shifted a little uncomfortably in the dress she was wearing.

Mu smirked "You know... I kinda like the traditions of this holiday." He looked up at the mistletoe above the two of them.

Zechs let out a light laugh before he felt Noin poke him in the ribs.

"So, where are Sally and Arthur?" Talia asked as she looked around for the two sub captains.

Arthur sighed "A mission came up and they were the only ones available…"

Natarle looked over at them "What about the boys?"

"They're investigating several rumors… they're tied up still… though it concerns me a little that they decided to get rid of their suits…" Une looked at the others.

Zechs smiled "They chose to do that, because the Gundams were the main target of several groups trying to gain the power they had… the Calamity, Raider, Forbidden, Tallgeese III, and II are only in cold storage… it wouldn't take long to pull them out if the need arose…"

Noin blinked as her portable phone went off "That must be them…" she pulled it out and opened it "Yep… Hey, Sally…"

Sally blinked on the screen as she saw the other officers around Noin "Sure you don't need to be at the ceremony?"

Noin smiled "The Preventers only put out fires, these ceremonies don't suit us…" she looked around at the others who nodded and she blinked "What's wrong?"

Arthur came into the image as Sally spoke "There's a possibility the Neo-Titanium is from the thirteenth constellation…"

Noin blinked "By that, you mean a new mobile suit model…"

Sally nodded on the screen "I'm using a number of sources to quickly determine where it's from we've got to put out this fire while it's still small…"

Noin nodded "However, this is not going to be as easy as our last few missions were…"

Sally looked at her on the screen "Yeah, you're right… I'll contact you when I have more information. Water out."

The screen went blank and Noin closed the phone.

"A new model." Treize looked at the others "Thirteenth… that would make it Ophiuchus…"

"Ophiuchus?" Mu asked looking at Treize who nodded.

"Ophiuchus, the constellation for the Serpent bearer in other words the Serpent… another sign of the zodiac, as all former OZ suits were named it would make the most logical name for the suit… there was a model on paper at the end of the war but it was never built, it was slated to replace the Leo." Treize looked at the others who were blinking as if they had just been slapped.

Xxx

Katherine waited as Trinoi opened the door _"Chances are we'll run into them… this isn't good…"_ as the door opened Trinoi jumped back as he was greeted with the tip of an assault rifle.

"Don't move…" A voice warned as Trinoi held up his hands.

"I give up, don't shoot." Trinoi said calmly.

The figure stepped out "Well… I was wondering why a group of two choir girls and a man in his twenties paid a visit to Quatre's sister…" Dearka said as he kept the gun trained on Trinoi.

Katherine blinked "Dearka!"

Dearka smiled "Now mind explaining why you came here… and… one moment… Athrun, I've got them!"

Athrun walked up the hillside to the door holding his handgun "Dearka, lower it… I slipped a bug on Katherine as they exited…"

Katherine looked at Athrun "What are you doing, where's Quatre!"

"Please, Miss. Katherine… Athrun and I listened to this plan of yours…" Nicol walked up behind Athrun and smiled "I don't know what the others will say… but I think we can help with a little search and rescue…" he smiled.

Dearka nodded towards the door as they followed him inside "Hey, we caught the party crashers…"

"Just some…" Auel started and stopped "Why the hell do you have some choir girls with you!"

At Auel's words, Stella, Heero, and Yzak looked over "Dearka…" Heero glared at him.

Dearka shrugged "Apparently we have a good reason…" he looked at Athrun.

"Miss. Noembreux would you care to explain or shall I?" Athrun asked as he started forward and took a SMG from the bag.

Heero looked at her "Well…"

"My brother, he was one of the test pilots of the suits at this factory, he went missing during one of the test flights with his machine… the reports say he should be near the graveyard of soldiers, we were going to take some of the suits from this factory and track him down…" Tiel looked at Heero who looked at her.

"Don't be stupid, you couldn't handle a mobile suit unless you've had training… you're just asking to get hurt, go home." Stella said as she unsheathed a combat knife.

"They have had training, according to what I heard they know the basics of mobile suit combat… and Trinoi here apparently is a former OZ pilot." Athrun looked at them "The least we can do is help…"

"You do realize we'd be putting civilians at risk, we know where he's at go home we'll contact you if we find him." Yzak glared at them.

"Yzak…" Nicol glared at him.

"It's your call Heero…" Athrun looked at him.

"How long's he been missing?" Heero asked.

"About a week… his name's Karl." Katherine looked at him.

"I remember reading an outgoing report about it… understand this, after we're finished you turn over the mobile suits and we destroy them. You will follow all of our orders no questions asked, if we tell you to get out of there it means go don't ask questions just go." Heero clicked the clip into his handgun.

"Wish we had Duo or Kira here to break the code on the lock…" Yzak grimaced.

Trinoi smiled "You guys didn't find the codes… really?"

"And you did?" Auel looked at him.

Trinoi smiled "It pays having connections within OZ still… I was able to get the codes no problem…" he walked over and started typing in the code.

Krug looked at Tiel "Don't worry… we'll find him…"

The door's lock clicked open and it slowly started to open "Nice work…" Yzak smirked.

As soon as the door passed the level at which they could see through their jaws started to drop open "Gundams…" Nicol said softly as he looked out at the machines standing before them.

"This is bigger than we thought…" Yzak looked at the suits standing directly in front of them six white and blue versions of what looked like Wing Zero carrying the Wing's buster rifle further down the cavernous hangar several suits that looked like the Deathscythe Hell stood their shroud not covering them entirely while it was closed. Next to them several suits that looked like the Heavyarms in its older red and orange mounting a single double gatling gun on the arm, in front of them stood several gundams similar to the Sandrock instead the Shotel's were mounted on the forearms and would swing forward from the looks of it, the final suits were a white and gold version of the Altron carrying single ended beam trident.

"This has me asking the question… should we call Kira and the others to have them stop our suits…" Dearka asked looking up at the machines.

"HEY, YOU STOP!" a man's voice yelled as they were snapped back to reality they saw three men in OZ uniforms running towards them.

"It's go time!" Auel said as he dashed into the hangar holding two fully automatic pistols he opened fire on the group of three.

Athrun and Stella took off into the hangar as the others followed each shooting at any OZ soldier that stood in their way.

"Tiel, take one of those I'll get a support suit!" Trinoi yelled as he leapt onto the lift rope for one of the mass produced Heavyarms.

Katherine ran to a version of her brother's suit and started up "Leave them we can destroy any suits we don't need with the Gundams!" she yelled down to the other pilots who had just finished with the soldiers and each started to a suit similar to their own.

Dearka taking a version of the Heavyarms, Athrun started up the lift to another Sandrock, Heero took the machine standing next to Tiel's, Nicol took one of the Deathscythe's, Yzak took one of the Altron's.

"You guys go ahead, we'll destroy the suits!" Auel yelled as he picked up a bag of explosives.

"Rodger that." Heero sat down into the cockpit as the hatch shut _"The cockpit layout is the same as the Wing ZERO… Romefeller must have gone over it more than we thought when they had it in their hands…"_ he started powering up the suit "All pilots in our unit switch to our line, I'll transmit the code to you four…"

"Thanks…" Tiel looked at Heero on the screen and smiled.

"Heero… what's the name of your suit, this one says it's the XXXG-01DG Deathscythe Guilty." Nicol asked over the line.

Heero pulled up the schematic "XXXG-00W0S Wing Gundam Seraphim… looks like they've mass produced our suits. Make sure we erase the data from the systems."

Dearka smirked on the screen "XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms… the armament is pretty damn close to Trowa's old suit… the missile armament is a little heavier though… they added some leg racks like Trowa's upgraded suit…"

"It's starting to creep me the hell out how close this is…" Yzak glared "XXXG-01ST Tenlong Gundam… the armament is too similar to Wufei's upgrades we'll have to check for leaks…"

"Alright, let's go… Katherine Winner, Gundam Sandleon, launching." Katherine started out towards the airlock as the other suits moved out.

Xxx

Cagalli, Lacus, and Relena took their seats at the table as the other colony representatives took theirs "As you're aware, it's been only seven years since our colony, L3 X18999 was completed… we've invited people from earth to live here. But our unstable economy is preventing the population from growing…"

Relena nodded "The problems weather the citizens understand that they're all members of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation… with a view that it's okay as long as their own colony is doing fine, one cannot expect a stable lifestyle."

Cagalli and Lacus nodded before another representative stood "But we have been told that many citizens here are hoping for a strong leader to rise up and guide them, someone like yourself Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."

Relena closed her eyes and sighed all three of them took their cups of tea at the same time "That's really a shame… after finally attaining true peace and uhh…freedom…" Relena dropped her cup and it clattered to the floor as Cagalli's eyes went wide.

Cagalli dropped her cup "What did you…" she slid out of her chair and collapsed to the floor.

"Cagalli… Relena…" Lacus collapsed onto the table as Relena slouched back in her chair all three of them unconscious.

The door opened and several men ran into the room wearing red and black uniforms as the representatives moved towards them "Be very gentle with them…" the one man spoke.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldier's commander replied as he looked up at the president's speech as it played.

The commander smiled as he looked at the ministers sleeping forms "Our hand is complete now!"Another minister smiled.

The commander nodded "That's right!" he turned to the soldiers "Those that lack leadership abilities should leave the room, and make way for those that have!"

Xxx

"Damn… this place hasn't changed has it…?" Nicol dodged a piece of a destroyed mobile suit.

"Still looks and feels like a battlefield…" Yzak moved his Tenlong around a destroyed mobile doll's twisted wreckage.

"Start searching for live suits… assuming he was a test pilot for a machine for them, assume it's a Gundam." Athrun looked at the amassed wreckage "This is going to take a while…"

Krung narrowed her eyes _"Alright… let's see if the Foundation left me my little gifts…" _she smirked as she started typing in the activation code.

"I've got something… two signatures." Katherine blinked "But they're not… what in the!" She dodged two dark objects as they darted past her towards Krung's suit. "Krung!"

The other pilots turned to see the Tenlong turn its eyes flashed an acid green as the two objects slowed forming up alongside it "I really wish I could stay and help Tiel… but I only agreed to help so I could join Miss. Mariemaia… I hope you'll understand my little goodbye present… now go, my Capricorns!" she ordered as the two mobile doll's eyes flashed a brilliant gold as they activated their heat rods mounted on their forearms.

"You do realize, you're out numbered, out gunned and with gundam pilots right? So you planned on joining someone intending on an anti government agenda…" Nicol activated the Deathscythe Guilty's beam scythe as the active cloak swung down and away along the hips opening like a set of devil's wings.

Krung smirked "Who said I was alone…"

Katherine glared _"Krung… so you were the one the others were talking about… you idiot they're still in Gundams even if they are mass produced ones…"_ she started typing in a code and opened a different frequency "Which one of you told Krung to engage them before we had them separated!"

"Don't look at me missy… it wasn't my plan…" Duo waved nonchalantly as his face came on the screen with the others.

"She's acting of her own accord… we were told we had a contact but I didn't know it was her…" Milou thought for a moment "We'll just have to deal with them… come and get your suit… she'll be nice bait for them…"

Naina nodded "Link up; we'll let Krung hold them off while we get ready for the main attack on the gundam pilots."

Katherine switched back to the other channel as Heero's voice came over it "Krung, this is your only warning deactivate your suit now." His voice was cold as he spoke.

"An empty threat… now, it's time to deal with the riff raff and finish this so I may join my mistress!" Krung smiled as she launched one of the Tenlong's arms at Tiel's Seraphim.

"Run Tiel!" Dearka ordered as he opened fire with his Derringer Arms double gatling gun.

Tiel froze for a second before she punched her suits controls "Stop it Krung what are you doing! STOP IT!" the globelike glass in front of her flashed as her eyes widened and read it _"ZERO System V-2.5 Emergency startup!"_ she was shaken against the restraint's as the Suit did a rapid one eighty degree spin and it leveled the buster rifle at the approaching arm and the two Capricorn mobile dolls "STOP IT!" she screamed as the mobile suit moved of its own accord.

"What in the…" Athrun looked on as the Wing Seraphim opened fire the buster Rifle's shot streaking through space directly towards Krung's suit and it impacted vaporizing the Tenlong in an instant.

"Why… I didn't… why Krung… the suit just moved on its own…" Tiel's cries came over the suit as she could be heard crying.

"Miss. Tiel… calm down, it's alright…" Nicol's voice was soft as he spoke "What happened… you said the suit acted on its own…"

Heero looked over the data "They replicated it this far… an upgraded ZERO system… Version two point five…"

"Two point five… what happened to two are we using the second version in our suits?" Yzak asked over the channel.

"No, it's the original… so that means…" Heero narrowed his gaze "The suit acted on its own…"

Trinoi sighed "Let's start searching again… WHAT IN THE!" He yelled as he dodged a hail of bullets from below several of the shots penetrating the armor.

"Our orders were clear… those that have laid eyes on a gundam… shall not live to tell about it." Trowa Phobos's voice was cold as he spoke the others watched as the suit came into view wielding two doubled gatling guns painted a dark blue and green color "I am Trowa Phobos, pilot of the Gundam Derringer Arms Custom!" he fired a wave of missiles at Trinoi's suit.

"It's just like…" Dearka started.

"It can't be… Trowa… no…" Nicol looked away before an alarm blared in his suit and he dodged two beams himself "We're under attack!"

A voice laughed over their frequency "When did ya figure that out dumbass?" the other pilots froze.

"Duo… what in the hell's going on!" Yzak glared as he activated the beam trident and charged.

Duo laughed "Well you got it half right there… My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell the second!" his suit came into view "And this is my buddy, Deathscythe Guilty Custom!" the two claws reattached themselves to their mounts on the arms of the back of the suit "Gotta remember to thank that old fart who made these things…" the suit a deep burgundy red, black and white.

Yzak slowed "The second… what in the!" he rolled away as he dodged several massive beams that roared down from above as the next suit appeared.

Heero glared "The Tallgeese…"

A female voice laughed lightly "That's correct, Heero Yuy, this is the Tallgeese…" it turned towards him "Pity he won't have the honor of killing you… because I will have it!" She drew the beam saber and charged Heero who did the same and clashed with her.

"Who are you working with!" Heero glared.

The girl laughed "Beat me and I will tell you, I do not believe you have the strength to beat me though, seeing as you couldn't beat him!" the Tallgeese rammed its round shield into the Seraphim and forced it back.

Heero glared as he saw the symbol on the shield a golden eagle with two M's in its talons on a burgundy red shield, the Tallgeese's thrusters replaced with a set of wings like the Seraphim's "What's your name!"

The girl smirked "I have the blood that calls for both war and peace in my veins, the Peacecraft blood, for I am Naina Peacecraft! Milou now!"

Heero looked up and his eyes widened as it dove on him "The Epyon!" A white and blue Epyon dove on him and knocked the Seraphim away before rounding on the Sandleon Athrun was piloting.

"What in the hell's going on here!" Yzak charged the Deathscythe Guilty custom as Duo II taunted him "What in the hell are they!"

Nicol glared "I get it… they're carbon humans!"

A boy's voice chuckled "Very astute, Mr. Amalfi… however some of us aren't that simple… some are more like decedents… I'll let you figure out who's…" he appeared on their monitors smiling wearing a black flight suit he took off his helmet revealing his raven black hair.

"It's…" Dearka gaped "Captain Noin… but he's… what in the hell's going on here!"

Milou smiled "That's correct, my name is Milou, Milou Peacecraft. Myself and my sister Naina were created using the combined information of Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noinheim!" he activated the White Epyon's main weapon a beam spear "Now, goodbye gundam pilot!" he charged slashing at the Deathscythe Guilty Nicol was piloting.

Athrun glared "That's enough!" he charged Milou only to be forced back as a pair of missiles streaked towards him he fired with the two Vulcan's "Where the hell did…"

"I believe that the world you've created… along with my brother, is wrong, because of your actions I've lost not only my father but my friends!" Katherine's voice came over the channels as the Sandleon Custom came into view its limbs and torso covered in a heavy armor its two shotel's swung down mounted on the forearms glowing a brilliant ice blue "And I shall change the world, by aiding Miss. Mariemaia!" she charged Athrun who parried one of the massive shotel's with one of his own only to watch it shatter in the blink of an eye as if it was made of glass, the blade slammed into the shoulder of the Sandleon and just as it had done to the shottle the area it touched shattered as if it were nothing.

Athrun looked at the reading as he flew back away from the suit _"That thing… its using the opposite technology to create the same effect… instead of heat… she's using extreme cold to make anything she hits as brittle as ice!"_

Tiel watched as the battle raged in front of her "STOP PLEASE STOP!" she screamed as she did the suit acted of its own accord as alarms started screaming in her ears.

Trinoi's suit flew between her and Katherine's suit "Tiel, stop it!"

Katherine looked towards Tiel's Seraphim as it turned the buster rifle towards Trinoi and fired she punched her thrusters and got out of the way as the Derringer's legs were severed the suit shuddered as sparks flew across it.

"Hang on!" Dearka flew towards him.

"Stay back…" Trinoi said weakly as he coughed up some blood shrapnel imbedded in his chest "There's something else here…"

"What…" Dearka asked "What do you…" the suits all slowed as alarms blared in their headsets

"Where's it coming from!" Athrun asked as the damaged Sandleon backed up against Nicol's suit.

"I'm searching… heat source coming from blue delta eight! Below!" Nicol yelled as the pilots all looked.

Rising from some wreckage that was once part of a transport ship a dark grayish black mobile suit appeared its four wings spread as it opened fire vaporizing Trinoi's suit before launching.

"Is he with you guys!" Katherine yelled as she dodged an attack "If he is tell him to knock it off!" she dodged another attack as the suit turned and fired on Yzak and Milou.

The two broke apart "He's not with us Katherine! He must be on their side!" Milou yelled.

"He killed Trinoi, do you think he's on our side!" Yzak snapped back as he dodged a burst of chain gun fire from the suit.

Tiel's eyes widened as it turned towards her she opened a line "Karl, is that you! It's me Tiel!"

The Pilots froze as a voice came through "Tiel… Sis… run away, I can't control it… the Lucifer… the ZERO system version two…" his voice was weak.

"Lucifer that was supposed to be…the last suit… Version two… the defects in that system… oh god…" Naina dodged a shot from the suit as it shot between her and Heero with its buster rifle.

Heero glared "We mean you no harm, just lay down your weapons and we can talk this through, we don't have to fight!"

Karl screamed in pain as the suit pushed him harder "You don't understand, I cannot stop until war has been eliminated, all who use arms must be eliminated!" he drew the beam saber and charged Heero forcing him to dodge the attacks flying back.

Milou glared _"What do we do… we can't let it…"_

"Hay, Noin junior… let's call a truce, that things shooting at all sides!" Yzak's voice came over the line.

"It's Milou, and…" Milou glared at the suit as it rounded on Naina and fired again forcing the Tallgeese back.

"Look, if we keep fighting we're all screwed from what I can see its faster than our suits… it's on par with the Wing Zero, and the Deathscythe Hell... we can't out run it… but we can gang up on it." Dearka glared as he looked at the suit "After we're finished we can fight again…"

"But…" Tiel's voice came over the frequency "Karl, stop it!" she threw away the buster rifle and charged the Lucifer.

Karl turned and raised the buster rifle of the Lucifer only to have it knocked away as the Wing Seraphim collided with it the earth looming like a large blue marble "I won't let you… Karl, it's controlling you…" she cried.

"Tiel, get back!" Heero yelled as he took aim at the Lucifer.

Katherine's eyes widened as Tiel pushed the Seraphim's thrusters to their max "Tiel, no get away! You'll get pulled into Earth's gravity well!"

Tiel cried "I know… but it's the only way… I don't want my friends to be the ones who kill my brother… even if I just met you… I dragged you into this… please forgive me!" she rolled pulling the Lucifer and the Seraphim into a nosedive into the atmosphere.

"TIEL!" Katherine screamed as the two suits started to glow from the intense heat before disintegrating completely in the atmosphere.

"Even though they're armored in Gundanium… unless you have the proper angle of entry or thicker armor you have no hope…" Milou said softly "I'm sorry Katherine… we're withdrawing, all units break off!" he ordered as he transformed the white Epyon and flew away at followed by the others.

Yzak started to go after them before Nicol stopped him "Yzak… let them go, we'll see them again…"

"We can fight them!" Yzak glared.

"Not with these suits… theirs are on par with our regular suits, we need them back… I have a feeling this is bigger than we'd expected let's go!" Athrun rolled his suit and flew back towards the L3 cluster as the others followed Heero rolled saluting towards where Tiel had fallen before following.

Xxx

Mariemaia and Dekim watched the ESUN's president's speech at the Christmas memorial on the monitor "It is our sincere wish that this peace will last forever." The speech ended and Mariemaia giggled as Dekim shut the monitor off.

"There's nothing wrong with wishing for peace, but the question is, is humanity ready for it?" Dekim looked at the blackened screen.

Mariemaia smiled "Then I guess we'll just have to teach them how to deal with it, wont we Dekim?" she asked.

Dekim bowed slightly and smiled "That would be correct, Miss. Mariemaia."

Mariemaia smiled "My father entrusted me with these Christmas presents… I've got to deliver them to the people." She giggled.

Xxx

Shinn gaped in amazement as he watched the elephant balance on the ball in the center of the ring "Damn… and I thought Trowa's act was crazy…"

"I have to say I was impressed, no way in hell I'd let anyone throw knives at me…" Lunamaria looked at Meyrin "So how've you been sis?"

Meyrin shrugged "Loving every second of it…"

Xxx

Catherine looked out from the flap at the crowd "I just can't believe how small the crowd is today…"

Trowa looked out towards the crowd and caught a look at the top of the stairs where five men in suits stood looking down "It looks like this colony has other means of entertainment…"

Catherine blinked "Other means of entertainment?" she looked at Trowa then back at the crowd where she saw Meyrin, Luna, Shinn, Mayu, and Rey. "Well what do you mean by that?"

"I'm gonna look into it…" Trowa said as he turned and started away.

Catherine blinked "Huh… Trowa?" she looked around as he had vanished before looking down and seeing the half clown mask "Trowa!"

Trowa disappeared into the shadows of the backstage area and pulled out his phone calling Shinn.

Xxx

Shinn blinked as he felt his phone go off "What…" he looked at the caller ID "Trowa… hey nice act…"

Trowa's voice was calm as he spoke "Top of the stairs to your left, we've got some pretty bad clowns… Get Rey and exit towards the trailer."

Shinn glanced up _"Oh shit…"_ "Yeah, I know what you mean, the clowns weren't funny at all…" he nudged Rey who looked at Shinn then to where his eyes pointed.

"We'll be right back; we need to stretch our legs…" Rey smiled at the girls.

"Okay…" Lunamaria blinked as Rey and Shinn excused themselves.

Xxx

"Any idea who they are?" Rey asked looking at Trowa.

Trowa shook his head "But it looks like we'll find out in a second…"

"Trowa Barton…" One of the men stopped in front of him "Where's the Heavyarms…"

The other four emerged from the shadows "Kids should know when to stay in their seats and watch the funny clowns…"

Shinn smirked "Funny… I thought the clowns in front of us were a whole lot funnier…" he braced himself for the fight.

"Get 'em… "The one who was their leader ordered as they rushed the three.

Rey ducked under a punch before giving an uppercut to the first attacker as Trowa kicked one away hard enough that they heard his ribs crack from the force of the kick.  
Shinn ducked under a kick from one before decking the man in the side of the face putting him down.

A second rushed Rey with a knife only to have Rey use the same technique Mayu had used disarming him then dislocating his elbow flipping him "One left…"

The leader rushed Trowa only to be kicked in the abdomen knocking him both to the ground and out cold from the sheer force of the kick knocking the air out of his lungs. Trowa walked over and knelt down pulling a card from the man's pocket _"The Barton Foundation… hmmm… I guess he hasn't given up yet… or maybe its Leia's daughter, I think her name was Mariemaia…"_

"So who's guys are they, PPP, White Fang, Romefeller?" Shinn asked looking at Trowa who remained silent.

Trowa thought back recalling the time he had heard about her while the Heavyarms was still being built _"Hey, No Name…I'll show you something I've never shown anyone." Trowa Barton floated up to him and put his arm around the younger man pulling out a picture "Her name is Mariemaia, she's my sisters daughter… she's gonna be the leader of earth after we conquer it." He smirked as the young man with no name held the photograph the little smiling girl with short red hair in the photograph._

"Trowa?" Rey nudged him causing him to snap back to what was happening "Who are they from?"

"The Barton Foundation… the guys who originally built Heavyarms." Trowa looked at them "I have a hunch… and I hope I'm wrong… go get the girls, tell Meyrin to stay here with Catherine…"

"Who are they your relatives?" Shinn asked as Trowa turned towards the trailer.

"I thought you knew… I'm not the real Trowa Barton, Trowa Barton was killed by a mechanic that worked on Heavyarms when he said he was going to follow through with the original Operation Meteor… the scientist, Doktor S gave me his name and told me to take Heavyarms… at the time I had no name because of an accident in my childhood I lost all of my memories prior to it… My name is Triton Bloom. I only use Trowa because everyone's used to calling me it…" Trowa walked towards the trailer to get changed.

Xxx

Heero sat typing at a consol pulling up medical records "Mariemaia Barton, Born A.C. 189, Mother Leia Barton… deceased just two years after her birth, father unknown."

"It's Christmas, yet there's always someone who gets stuck working…" Duo smirked as he walked over from the door as the pilots turned and looked at him.

"Ya know, I had no idea Trowa had a niece…" Duo smirked looking at the screen.

"So the records say…" Heero looked at the screen.

"You're forgetting Duo… The Trowa we know isn't the real Trowa Barton." Athrun sighed "So… is Kira getting the others ready?"

Heero got up and picked up his jacket heading for the door.

Duo nodded then looked at Heero "You going?"

Heero nodded as he opened the door "Yep… According to the information Relena's been kidnapped…"

"What makes you say that?" Athrun got up.

"The fact that she had her last meeting on L3 X18999 and they haven't returned yet…" Heero said as he started out the door as the other pilots started after him.

Duo smirked "Anything at all for the one you love…" he scratched his head.

Xxx

Dekim stood in front of the amassed soldiers at L3 X18999 "Comrades! The time has come to stand up for Miss. Mariemaia! We deeply thank you for all your efforts to tolerate the intolerable and bear the unbearable, over this past year! As of today you are starting on the road to glory!"

Trowa and Shinn stood amongst the ranks of the soldiers wearing the uniforms they had acquired after infiltrating the facility. Shinn glared _"This guy… he's just like the Chairman although... less subtle about it…" _

Barton continued "The awakening of a new humanity will be triggered by the soldiers of Mariemaia, and we shall be the symbol of hope for the people! But! Before we start… We must destroy the enemy!" the Microphone dropped away from him as he moved his coat and withdrew his sidearm pointing it directly at Trowa "Trowa Barton, proceed to the front!"

The soldiers around them stepped back including Shinn as his eyes widened Trowa jumped flipping through the air as Dekim fired missing hitting the spot he had been.

Trowa landed on the stage as Dekim stepped back Trowa drew his pistol readying it to kill Dekim only to come face to face with the tip of a sword as he looked up its curved blade he looked into the dark eyes of Wufei.

"Hold it." Wufei ordered.

"Huh… Wufei!" Trowa blinked surprised.

Shinn's eyes shot wide as he saw Wufei standing on the stage wearing a tan and blue uniform like his and Trowa's when he felt a gun at his back "Give up Shinn, you've been caught." A cold voice spoke causing him to freeze as he looked over his shoulder seeing Ryuta.

Xxx

Noin looked up as a communication's line came through "This is water, use secret lines D to R to respond." Sally's voice came through the static.

Noin took her seat on the bridge of the Dominion "This is Fire, the line is secured, please go ahead." She looked up and Sally appeared.

"I found out where the fire started…" Sally looked at her.

"Is it L3?" Noin asked.

Sally blinked and smiled "You know, your instincts still amaze me…"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, considering the area's searched… were you able to determine which colony it is?" Noin asked.

"It's the new colony, X18999…" Sally looked as the other officers entered the bridge.

"Who's the leader?" Noin asked.

Arthur came into the screen holding a clipboard "A Miss. Mariemaia Barton… is she a relation of Trowa's?"

"Barton…" Noin looked up at Talia, Andrew, Murrue, and Mu.

"The Trowa we know isn't the real Trowa Barton…" Murrue looked at her and Noin nodded as information was pulled up on the screen to their right.

"As we feared, we were too late, I expect them to declare independence or war against earth within a few hours… and the bad news doesn't end there…" Sally looked at them.

"What is it?" Murrue asked.

"The vice foreign ministers have been missing since their official last visit to X18999." Arthur spoke calmly as the captains of the Preventers flagships all looked horrified.

Noin gaped "Miss. Relena… Zechs is going to kill us…"

"We'd better hurry…" Sally looked at Noin as the others nodded.

"Very well, we'll change our rendezvous point!" Murrue looked at Talia "We're launching the ships, any word from the pilots?"

Mu shrugged "Haven't seen any of them… But knowing them… they're already on it…"

"At least we still have the Akatsuki, Murasame's and the DOM's…" Andrew kicked off as he started for the Eternal.

Xxx

Relena opened her eyes and blinked as she looked up at a deep pink bed draping that was above her she got up and looked over seeing Cagalli and Lacus not too far away in two high backed armchairs also starting to wake up she looked around.

"Did you have a good sleep?" a girl's voice came from the opposite side of the room.

"Who are you?" Relena asked looking at the armchair facing the window's as it spun around.

The red haired girl smiled as she looked at the three as they got up and walked over "Have you been caught as well?" Lacus asked.

The girl smiled "No… I'm the one that ordered them to bring you here."

Cagalli blinked "What are you talking about!"

The girl smiled "My name is, Mariemaia Kushrenada… the daughter of Treize Kushrenada."

"You must be joking…" Relena blinked looking at the girl.

Mariemaia spun and looked out the window again smiling "This is no joke, it's already been proven through DNA testing…"

"But that's…" Lacus blinked as she looked at the others.

Mariemaia kicked her feet against the base of the chair as not able to touch the ground completely "I'm told that there's an adult world that children do not understand… so I can't begin to explain why I have come to live in this world…" she turned and looked at the three again "But accepting the facts as they are, I fully intend to carry out my father's wishes…"

Relena looked at her and started forward "I have no idea who's been telling you these kinds of stories but you are mistaken."

Mariemaia shot up from the chair and glared at her "WATCH YOURSELF!"

The three older girls blinked in shock as Mariemaia continued "Watch your language, I've been chosen to lead the Earth Sphere Unified Nation! I won't allow rude comments!"

The girls looked towards the door as it opened and six soldiers rushed in wearing a deep reddish pink uniform looking alarmed.

Mariemaia turned to them "It's nothing, you may leave now." She ordered.

The soldier at the head of the group saluted "Ma'am!" they turned and left shutting the door behind them.

Mariemaia turned and looked at the three "This room is being constantly monitored, so please don't try anything suspicious now…"

Relena, Cagalli, and Lacus looked at the little girl as she continued and sat back down "I am meeting you out of respect for the fact that you were once the person known as Queen Relena… please be more careful in the future…"

Relena kept her gaze fixed on Mariemaia "Then let me ask you this, what do you plan to do with us now?"

Mariemaia turned and smiled "Oh, don't worry you'll find out soon enough…" she giggled.

"Such a precocious little brat…" Cagalli glared as Mariemaia turned and glared back at her.

"Miss. Cagalli…" Lacus sighed.

"It's true… acting all high and mighty kidnapping us, after I find out whether or not she is his daughter I'm going to have a very long talk with Treize about this!" Cagalli glared at Mariemaia who blinked surprised.

"My father died an honorable death in the Eve War!" Mariemaia glared at her.

Relena blinked and looked at her "You're mistaken, Treize is alive…"

Lacus nodded "Mr. Treize is one of the leaders of the Preventers… he is alive Miss. Mariemaia…"

"It's not true, then why didn't he come for me if he was alive!" Mariemaia glared at the three.

Cagalli blinked "Have you ever met your father?"

Mariemaia blinked "No… I've seen him from during the Eve War, but he should know about me, he loved my mother…"

Lacus blinked "And where is your mother Miss. Mariemaia?"

"She passed away two years after I was born… I've been taken care of by my grandfather ever since then…" Mariemaia looked at them.

"And who would he be then…" Cagalli asked as she walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book looking at the title _"War and peace… that's ironic…"_

"Dekim… Dekim Barton." Mariemaia smiled.

Xxx

Duo adjusted the thrusters slightly as he maneuvered the shuttle into the old Taurus transport "Just a little more…" he looked at the sensors as he adjusted the output minutely…

"What do you plan on doing?" Quatre asked as he looked at Athrun on the screen.

"We're supposed to be going to X18999 with Heero… I'm pretty sure we're gonna have a blast of a party when we get there…" Duo smirked as he looked over at the screen.

Xxx

Quatre blinked "Without the gundams! Have you forgotten we no longer have our Gundams!"

Athrun smiled on the screen "That really makes no difference…"

Quatre looked at Kira "But… But still…"

Kira nodded "Yeah, don't be reckless guys…"

Duo smirked on the screen "Don't worry… we don't even know who our enemy exactly is yet… besides there might not even be a need for our gundams…" Duo waved nonchalantly in front of the screen.

Xxx

Heero took over the docking procedure as Duo talked "Even if it does become a mobile suit battle, we could just steal a couple of their mobile suits and fight back…"

Quatre sighed and closed his eyes on the screen as Duo turned around and looked at Yzak and Dearka "If you leave him alone, Quatre always takes the blame himself for everything…"

Dearka smirked "I wouldn't be surprised that one day he starts saying that his lack of effort is the reason there's no air in outer space…" he smiled with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"That's bad Dearka… real bad…" Yzak leaned back in his chair.

Xxx

"_We're faced with great danger… and I've taken away the only means to counter this situation from everyone…"_ Quatre stood in silence thinking as Kira and the others sat waiting.

"Let's just go get them already…" Stella's voice caught them off guard as she took a seat at the communications "I had to put up with listening to those five old scientists while we gave the Gaia its refit… I don't want to hear them complaining anymore."

Quatre nodded "Duo, we're going out to get our gundams back." He looked at the screen as Duo snapped back in front of it and Athrun blinked in shock.

"What! But we've already disposed of them into the sun!" Duo gaped.

Quatre nodded "If we leave now, we'll still be able to get them in time."

Athrun sighed on the screen "Okay, well then, good luck…"

Kira nodded "It's going to be impossible to communicate in real time you know…"

Quatre nodded "We'll contact each other by mail on a regular basis then…"

Duo smiled "Rodger that, have a safe trip."

Kira smiled "And that goes for you too…" the line shut and Kira started to fly the shuttle "So how are we going to catch them?"

"You know those ships the PPP were using?" Quatre smiled at him "We still have some, they're interplanetary transport ships..."

Kira blinked "Interplanetary… meaning they have a warp drive?"

Quatre shook his head "They were developed before the warp drives by the Noinheim Corporation… they have some facilities on Mars… they're high speed transports as you saw they caught up with us even though we had a head start on them, with one moving at full speed we can intercept Vulkanus and bring it back."

Xxx

The stealth shuttle gave a slight bump as the docking finished and Heero typed in some codes to finish the locking procedure.

Duo looked over at him "Are we done?" he asked.

Heero nodded "The docking is now complete, but the direction controls are extremely delicate… I'll have you pilot the spacecraft…"

Duo smirked "Yeah, no sweat… well then, let's get going." He flipped the switches to activate the engines to start them out.

Xxx

Quatre entered the bridge of the interplanetary transport "I'm so grateful to have you people accompany me Rashid." Quatre smiled at the older man wearing a tan normal suit.

"Don't mention it, Master Quatre." Rashid smiled as the other pilots entered.

Quatre sighed "It's all my fault to begin with, if I hadn't mentioned destroying the gundams… this wouldn't have happened…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it Quatre…" Kira smiled as he took a seat.

Rashid nodded "You couldn't possibly have predicted this kind of thing would happen. Right now, let's just concentrate on the immediate problem." He smiled.

"Yes, you're quite right." Quatre smiled.

"Master Quatre, do you still think we can catch up to Vulkanus!" Abdul yelled from the helm.

Quatre nodded "Vulkanus, is more than fifty days away from the orbit of Venus… with this interplanetary transport ship we should barely be able to catch up to it…"

Kira smiled "Don't worry; everything will work out just fine…"

Auel smirked "Yeah, we wouldn't want to return just to find that there's no more earth…"

Quatre nodded _"It all depends on us… we must retrieve the gundams at all costs."_

Xxx

The stealth shuttle streaked through space on autopilot as Duo looked out the window _"Looks like I'm back to being the god of death…" _ his thoughts dropped back to just before Operation Meteor when he received Deathscythe _Duo smirked as he sat the last bomb over the cockpit hatch and stood up before leaping off of the suit and running for cover as he rounded a corner he sighed and pulled out the detonation switch "So long old buddy…" he pressed the switch the click echoed in the darkened hangar and he closed his eyes waiting for it he opened them a second later and glared "What happened! Why won't it explode!" he pressed the detonation switch repeatedly trying to get it to detonate._

_He turned the corner and glared at the top of the Deathscythe "What did I do wrong?"_

"_Duo…" A voice said calmly behind him with a bit of a hit of anger in it._

_Duo looked behind him to see Professor G standing in the darkened shadows of the hall before he dropped several metal detonation pins that clattered to the floor "Deathscythe is an excellent piece of art, think of a better way to use it than destroying it."_

_Duo put his hand on his hip and looked out at the suit "I'm not about to have my buddy here, be used as a tool for a massacre… huh?" he looked back as G walked forward and reached into Duo's shirt pulling out his handgun._

_G smirked "I see you were planning to kill me after you've destroyed Deathscythe…" he waved the gun in front of his face._

_Duo smiled "I was gonna kill everyone here, including myself. If it meant peace for this colony, I'd be the god of death any day." He smirked looking at G._

_G smirked "If you're prepared to go that far… try and outwit me."_

_Duo blinked "What!"_

_G smiled at him "Duo, why don't you steal Deathscythe?" he tucked his left hand in his pocket._

"_Huh…" Duo blinked as G tossed him back his handgun._

"_Take it to earth now… just ignore operation Meteor… There's a man called Howard on the Pacific Ocean, you can rely on him. Of course go as the god of death." G smirked as he started to walk away._

_Duo twirled the gun around his finger in the air for a second "The God of Death, well it's a lot better than being the hero of a massacre… See you later gramps…"_

"_What did you call me?" G looked back at him in the darkened hallway._

"_You think I didn't do my research huh… I found out a while ago… so mind telling me before I go?" Duo asked._

"_When you're older… I'll tell you then… until then, just make sure you stay alive… James…" G smirked as he started to walk away laughing._

_Duo blinked "James… huh… not bad but I think I'll stick with Duo."_

Duo smiled "We went through all that trouble just to obtain peace… now somebody's gotta help maintain it… right?" he looked back at the others and blinked "Huh… guys… if you wanted to sleep why didn't you say so…" he leaned back and closed his eyes again.

Heero sat silently in the other pilots seat as he slept _Heero leapt over the military bases fence and landed before taking off at a run at a safe distance he did a summersault and landed face up laughing on the grassy hill he opened his eyes and looked up as the clouds parted he could see the other side of the colonies interior before a girl's giggle caught him off guard she leaned over him "Hi there, are you lost?" she asked._

_Heero pushed himself up into a sitting position his green tank top blew in the breeze for a second as the girl smiled and asked him again "I said, are you lost?" she looked at him._

_Heero smiled then looked away "I've been lost ever since the day I was born…"_

_The girl knelt down as the puppy with her put its paws up on Heero's leg and barked "Oh… that's so sad… well, I'm not lost at all… I'm taking Mary out for a walk…" she smiled as the little puppy licked her face and laughed._

_Heero smiled and blinked as she held out a yellow flower for him "Here… I'll give you this flower…" she smiled._

_Heero took the flower as the puppy started off again pulling the girl with it "Wait for me Mary!" She laughed as she ran with the puppy._

_Heero looked at the flower and smiled before getting up and looking at his watch he waited on the hillside for another two hours as the colonies artificial lights dimmed signaling night he stood and walked back towards the base pulling a detonation switch from his pocket he held it out and pressed it explosions ripped through the facility destroying mobile suits and buildings alike "Mission, complete." He said with a calm tone as he turned and started away a loud bang caught his attention he turned around and saw a Leo getting knocked through the outer fence towards a civilian housing building._

_Heero's eyes widened in horror as he threw down the switch and ran towards the falling suit getting close before the Leo blew up ripping through the building he shielded himself as he was knocked to the ground._

_As he got up his breath was shaky as he grasped the yellow flower the girl had given him… the next day he walked through the smoking ruins of the destroyed buildings he looked up as a light snow started to fall like ash he looked around seeing a small teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck sitting charred on a piece of rubble a short distance away he saw it… the little puppy from the day before the girl had with her laying motionless… dead. _

_Heero walked forward and picked the small puppy up cradling its lifeless form in his arms as he started to walk towards the hill carrying it to give it a proper grave, all of the victims had been recovered all two hundred forty eight civilians accounted for, dead._

_A short time later Heero reentered the CLO's base and waited outside the door where he heard an argument going on "That's ludicrous, you're suggesting the use of a Gundam as a tool for massacre!" he heard his grandfather yell to someone._

"_THIS IS WAR! It is no big deal sacrificing the general public! Got it, now retrain him at once!" the other man ordered in the room "The humane feeling of kindness is unnecessary for a weapon!"_

"_You're right there, but do you really thing Heero Yuy would like it if we'd buried his humanity!" Dr. J yelled._

"_I don't care, do it anyway!" The man opened the door and stormed past the shocked Heero Yuy, he was a tall bald man wearing a dark grey business suit with doubled buttons, a man he'd seen before, the same man who had killed his father._

_Heero watched as he left and exited the building before entering his grandfather's office to see him sitting at his desk the wood paneled room nicely furnished for both a workshop and living quarters "Dr. J… why…"_

_J looked over through his round goggle like glasses "Odin… I…"_

"_Why are you working with him, Grandfather… the man that killed dad!" Heero glared at him tears slipping down his face._

_Dr. J sighed "Because… it was the only way to gain the funding to produce the suit…"_

"_You mean dad's suit, the suit he was going to…" Heero stopped and fell silent as Dr. J stood._

"_Heero… he wants me to alter your memories… I'm not going to, the reason is he's gone completely insane… suggesting that we use the gundam as a tool for massacre after doing something unthinkable… Heero Yuy would have never wanted it and your father would have never wanted it..." Dr. J looked at him._

"_Is that all I am to people! A weapon! I guess that's to be expected, he said it after all, life is cheap!" Heero glared at him._

_Dr. J sighed "If you really think that, then go…" he took his seat again._

_Heero glared and started back out withdrawing his gun in plain sight for Dr. J to see before shutting the door behind him._

_J sighed… "What am I going to do with that boy… he's too much like his father... no that's why he's the right one, but he's too conflicted right now… he needs…" he smirked as he looked at the computer screen where five prototype suits were displayed "friends…" the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, and Strike "it should work…" he got up "Now to go stop him from being as foolish as myself…" J grinned._

_J walked through the two inches of snow until he reached the hillside and saw Heero standing there with the gun to his head "I have a new job for you!" he yelled._

_Heero turned and lowered the gun glaring at his grandfather as he continued "I've decided to launch operation meteor, you have three choices. One is to pilot the gundam and massacre the people of the earth. Another is to kill me and run away someplace… and the third…"_

_Heero glared at him "The third?" he asked._

_J turned away "You should… already know…" he said softly as he started back through the snow a hint of sadness in his voice._

_Heero lowered the gun "Okay then…" he started to follow Dr. J back towards the hangar "You plan to go through with his plan!" he leveled the gun at the back of J's head._

_J laughed causing his grandson to blink "Of course not… your father would haunt me till the day I die… I've decided to deploy you on an altered version of Operation Meteor, targeting only those responsible… OZ and the Alliance."_

"Heero, hey Heero…" Duo shook Heero causing him to stir "Wake up Heero…"

Heero looked at Duo "What is it?" he asked.

"That little girl's just about to issue a statement…" Yzak said as he transferred the image to the forward monitor in the stealth shuttle.

They looked at the monitor as she appeared wearing a barrette with an eagle clutching two M's holding a plume off to one side "We at colony L3 X18999, hereby wish to declare our independence from the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and at the same time… declare war against the nation.

xxx

"My name is Mariemaia Kushrenada." Mariemaia smiled on the screen "I am the daughter of Treize Kushrenada."

Sally blinked as she looked at the screen "What did she say?"

Noin blinked "His daughter!"

The other captains looked at each other on the screens in shock "Did he ever mention a daughter!" Talia asked.

Murrue shook her head "This is news to us… I didn't know Treize had a wife…"

Xxx

Dorothy blinked as she heard the broadcast from the other room she ran in and looked as her guest followed Mariemaia spoke "I'm carrying out my father's will… it is in the human consciousness to fight…"

"It can't be… Treize has never been married…" Dorothy blinked at the screen the little girl staring back with the same blue eyes she knew.

Dorothy's guest sat down on the couch "Possibilities of a love child?" she suggested.

Dorothy glared at her "How can you even suggest that!"

The girl shrugged "I know what men are like… if they see something and they want it they'll do everything they can to take it. Kira was like that… Sai was like that…"

Dorothy looked at the screen and glared "There's no mistaking those eyes… they're the same as his and his mothers…"

The girl smiled "So, shall we go… you invited me for Christmas I'd like to see what this holiday is all about…"

Dorothy sighed "Sure… it will give me time to think… then contact Treize and lecture him…" she looked at the girl "Besides, I'd like to catch up and find out what you've been up to… you were trapped on the other side of that war after all… Vice Foreign Minister Allster…" she smiled at Flay.

Xxx

"But how could you have let this happen! Why couldn't you have prevented this ahead of time!" the ESUN's president yelled into the red phone on his desk while glancing at the screen where Mariemaia was standing.

Xxx

Lady Une sighed "I already reported on this matter the other day sir."

The President's shouts could be heard through the phone "I know that! But your department is getting sufficient funds to prevent this exact kind of situation!"

Une sighed "I understand, and we're doing everything we can to stop this from progressing… however it appears that they had prepared for this extensively even before our department was ever formed!" she blinked as she heard the sound of the phone on the opposite end hanging up she controlled her anger as she slowly lowered the phone to the receiver.

"I can stand here and make excuses all day… but the question still remains whether or not we can stop their aggression without some help…" Lady Une looked at the monitor then to Treize who was pacing the room thinking.

"Treize… do you have any explanation for this, this looks rather bad you know…" Middie looked at him.

"What colony was it that declared independence?" Treize asked as he walked.

"Does this have something to do with her?" Une asked pointing to the screen where the little girl was giving the speech.

"It might…" Treize looked at Une.

"X18999 in the L3 colony cluster." Middie looked at him "Why…"

"Pull up the data on it; I want to know exactly who owns the colony…" Treize looked at her.

Une sighed took a seat at her desk pulling the information onto the screen "It was constructed by the Barton Foundation."

"Barton…" Treize's eyes went wide.

_Treize pushed himself up quickly as he came to the bandages around his head giving him a throbbing headache because of his rapid movement and his injuries, he closed his eyes._

"_Lie still." A woman's voice came as he opened his eyes he saw her "Start moving, and you'll reopen those wounds…"_

_Treize lied back down "Where am I?" he asked looking at her._

"_A Barton family medical center…my father built it for his workers." The woman spoke softly seeing Treize was in pain._

_Treize looked at her "Your father?"_

_The woman nodded "My name is Leia. Leia Barton." Her red hair had a slight wave to it in contrast to her green eyes._

_Treize looked out the window "it's raining?" the little droplets hit the glass in a constant rhythm._

_Leia closed her eyes as she folded some linens "Yes… the great alliance general made the whole colony rain because of one little fire."_

_Treize closed his eyes and sighed "What an incompetent…"_

_Leia smiled at him "I agree…"_

_Treize smiled at her "So… were you assigned to keep watch over me?"_

_Leia smiled "No… but I think I'll make an exception… you were foolish you know that…"_

_Treize sighed "If I hadn't blocked that shot then the cadet's under my command would have been injured… I couldn't allow that."_

"_I see… you know… I happen to like foolish men, when they have a good reason." Leia smiled at him._

"Treize… TREIZE!" Une yelled snapping him out of his memories.

"Sorry… just…" Treize blinked as he saw her walk around the edge of the desk glaring at him tears in her eyes "Middie…" he stopped as he got slapped across the face.

"Answer me Treize, is she your daughter!" Middie glared at Treize as he looked at her the red mark on his cheek from where she had slapped him still stinging.

"There's a possibility… I had been stationed at L3 X18999 for a short time and in the course of my duty there was injured… subsequently I met a young woman by the name of Leia Barton…" Treize stopped as Une gestured for him to stop.

"Then she's your daughter… I looked up the records… you were stationed there last ten years ago… just before it was complete… you had a short term of absence from your command, due to injuries sustained in the course of duty… the woman in question passed away two years after you left of an illness." Une walked back around her desk and turned the monitor to face Treize where he saw the birth records "Born A.C. one eight nine… father unknown, mother Leia Barton. Reason given was that the mother refused to disclose his name."

Treize walked over to one of the chairs in Une's office and collapsed into it "I'm a father…" he looked up at the screen.

"Congratulations Mr. Treize… it's a happy healthy…" Une stopped at Treize looked at her.

"Contact the others; they are to capture her if they harm her…" Treize stood and glared at the screen "She's being used as a figurehead… controlled by that man…" his gaze narrowed as he saw the man behind her "Dekim Barton."

Une blinked "Treize…"

"Call Milliardo, I'm going after him." Treize glared as he started from the room.

"No need…" Zechs smirked "So… that's why you had us stay on L3 X18999…"

"You were thirteen at the time… I don't want to hear it Milliardo." Treize said as he walked past at a brisk pace.

Xxx

Duo took the controls again "We're almost in the L3 area… and how do you suggest we get in?" he asked looking over at Heero.

"We could take over a couple of mobile suits but there's a strong possibility we'd be targeted while we're boarding it…" Heero looked out the forward windows at the old Taurus carrier.

Athrun smirked "Then we'll have to fly straight through…"

"It's the only way." Heero said calmly.

Duo sighed "Man… this time try to use your head a bit will you?"

"Same to you…" Heero replied in a calm monotone.

Duo blinked "Huh…"

Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun all erupted in laughter as Duo grimaced "Why do I even bother…"

Xxx

"There's an unidentified shuttle ahead of us!" Sally yelled up from the CIC "its flying straight into the troop of mobile suits!"

Noin glared "Calling to the shuttle ahead of us, come in, this is a danger zone retreat now!" she ordered as the Dominion closed on the colony.

The screen appeared "Yo, long time no see." Duo smirked as he saw the faces of the captains.

Murrue blinked "Duo, and Heero…"

Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak leaned into the view of the camera "Hey, Captain Ramius…" Dearka smirked.

Miriallia glared "Dearka what are you doing!"

Duo smirked "Looks like they're gonna have quite a Christmas party there so yeah know we thought we'd just give 'em a little present…" the others grinned behind Duo.

"Are you insane Dearka!" Miriallia yelled.

"No way, not without your Gundams! How are you going to retaliate!" Talia yelled looking at the pilots.

"Oh we'll think of something… that is if we can get to the colony…" Athrun smiled he sat back down.

"Why don't you just come over to the ship and pick up some of the mass produced suits?" Natarle glared at them.

"We'll think about it when the time comes Commander Badgirule…" Yzak smirked.

Duo grinned "See ya… we don't wanna be the last ones at the party now do we!" the line went to static "P.S. don't blame us if they run outta treats…"

Commander Waltfeld laughed "They haven't changed one bit!"

Noin nodded "We'll have to contain the Taurus's ourselves… all hands level one battle stations we have to direct their attention towards us!" she ordered as the Dominion and the other flagships of the Preventers fleet closed.

"We're backing them up after all…" Arthur smiled.

Talia nodded "Yes, but right now, we're depending on them…"

"Yes… but that's what's so reassuring." Sally smiled as the ships closed and the colony's mobile suits opened fire.

Xxx

Duo activated the thrusters in quick bursts rolling and dodging shots from the Taurus suits "How's this for some shuttle maneuvering?" he smirked.

"I was counting on those skills right from the beginning." Heero smiled as he spoke.

Duo smirked "That's satisfying to hear." He rolled flying past several Taurus's as he dodged their fire.

The aft section of the transport got hit by a shot and the whole shuttle shuddered from the impact "Damn it Duo I want to keep my lunch…" Dearka groaned.

"Don't worry… the cavalry's here…" Athrun looked up as he saw the Archangel and the Dominion open fire on the Taurus suits ripping through several with the Gottfried's and Valiant's.

Xxx

"Sledgehammers, Fire!" Natarle ordered as the Archangel launched a barrage of anti mobile suit missiles.

The Taurus's rolled and dodged some but several suits were taken out from the attacks as the Murasame's and Akatsuki launched and began engaging the mobile suit forces.

Xxx

Duo smirked "Hold on tight man, we're going in!" he rolled down towards the spaceport.

Several Taurus's flew into the path of the shuttle and opened fire their shots hitting the transport as it closed.

Duo glared "Outta my way!" he slammed his fist into the ejection button detaching the small red shuttle from the transport as the mobile suit transport rocketed ahead of the shuttle and slammed headlong into a Taurus blocking their flight path ramming it into the colony wall.

Duo flew using the thrusters and the main engines of the shuttle flying towards the opening at as quickly as the shuttle would fly it shook as it was impacted by two shots barely clipping the small red ship.

"Hold on!" Duo kicked the shuttle sideways using the thrusters and did a crash landing into the spaceport using the friction between the colony and the shuttle to slow their speed.

They grabbed their helmets and left the shuttle heading towards several Leo space types that were lacking pilots the second they boarded they came under fire.

Yzak smirked "I'm surprised they were able to keep this many mobile suits intact… you must be slipping Zala…"

"I took care of earth… your job was outer space…" Athrun smirked as he fired with the Leo's rifle before tossing it to Dearka drawing the beam saber and joining Heero in the Melee.

"Yeah… sure you just don't want us holding one over your head…" Dearka smirked as he grabbed the rifle and started firing the two at the encroaching Leo's.

Heero swerved between the shots from a Leo before coming point blank with it and cutting it in half, Athrun flew past him ramming his saber through one suits cockpit pulling it out the top and back down through another cutting it in half.

"Staying here will only work to our disadvantage…" Duo talked over their frequency.

Heero nodded as he opened a line with the others "Destroy all that you can, and then escape, proceed at your own discursion."

Dearka smirked "Rodger that…"

Athrun and Heero went one way Yzak, Dearka, and Duo the other.

As Duo's suit rounded a corner a large hatch started to open and the light hit a mobile suit as it appeared from behind the large bulkhead like doors "It's a new model!"

The suit mounted a single camera in the center of its head on either side of the main camera in a head that looked like a venomous snake. Its shoulders rose above its head with in a similar shape mounting thrusters it raised a single doubled gatling gun and took aim its grey and tan color giving it the look of a suit built to fight anything and everything that came before it and it opened fire.

Dearka rolled and dodged "Woah…" he rolled behind a bulkhead as Duo and Yzak did the same the shots flying past.

"Man, this guy's pretty good…" Duo glared.

Yzak leaned out a little and got a look at the machine "Hey, I know this… I know this style of combat…"

Duo looked out as did Dearka as he saw the suit's stance "No questions now, Trowa's in that suit!" Duo yelled.

Dearka smirked as he rolled out holding the two Leo rifles at the hips of the suit "Well take this!" he fired "Dang…" he glared as he came under instant bombardment from the Serpent.

Another suit rolled around the corner and charged drawing its beam saber Yzak glared and clashed with it "I won't go down this easy!"

Shinn blinked "Commander Joule!" he backed off the attack pulling back the sword for a moment and then kicked the Leo back.

Xxx

Heero charged three Leo's as he cut through the first he used the momentum to propel him into the second cutting it apart as the third rounded on him he rolled coming at it from the side only to catch a flash of green red and gold as a claw flew past and seized the suit destroying it in an instant.

Athrun smirked "Wufei…" sure enough the Altron was standing there its right dragon's head hovering above the suit for a moment before Wufei withdrew it.

Wufei smirked "I've always wanted to have a chance to fight you like this…" he drew the beam trident.

Heero glared as the Altron readied itself for the attack and charged coming down with the beam trident using the powerful thrusters of the Altron to gain the advantage as Heero parried with the Leo's beam saber "What's going on Wufei!"

Wufei glared "Are you guys doing the right thing!" he yelled.

"What!" Heero yelled back as he forced Wufei back before rolling and coming from below having Wufei parry it again.

"I'm asking, if you guys are doing the RIGHT THING!" Wufei roared as he broke Heero's stance and thrust at him several times forcing him to dodge and parry the beam trident before flying back away from the Altron "Wufei push the detonation switch!"

Athrun glared "Wufei cut it out!" he readied to charge.

"NO you cut it out, ATHRUN!" the Wing rolled as it rammed Athrun's Leo off its feet. Athrun blinked as he looked up seeing the Wing holding its beam saber over the Leo.

"Ryuta…" Athrun's eyes widened as he heard the younger pilot's voice.

"Switch Wufei, I want to kill that murderer…" Ryuta's voice was cold and emotionless as he spoke.

Wufei charged "NOOO!" he struck down from above cutting the left arm of Heero's Leo off before coming back up cutting across the upper chest armor of the Leo melting through the armor just barely as Heero launched back again and dodged a thrust from the Altron.

Heero landed about twenty yards back from Athrun and blew the cockpit hatch open climbing out onto it glaring at the Altron and only the Altron "I'll say it again press the button." He said in a cold tone glaring at the suit.

Ryuta blinked _"Heero… even though I have him at my grasp I can't move… Letting Athrun up is like asking to get killed…"_

Xxx

Duo was knocked back with Dearka as the three suits landed in a group on the floor the two Serpents standing before them "Trowa, Shinn why have you betrayed us!" Duo yelled.

Trowa smirked as his voice came over the line "You've got the wrong guy… I'm not Trowa…" he turned as Shinn followed suit the shoulders split open revealing sixteen micro missiles.

Dearka gaped "You're… You're not serious!"

Each of them opened fire with two a piece the missiles streaking towards the three Leo's

Yzak glared "So this'll end everything will it…"

Trowa smirked _"I'm not Trowa… I'm a nameless soldier that has been in the battlefield for as long as I can remember… the first time I met this man called Trowa… was when I was helping with adjustments to Heavyarms…"_ he thought back remembering it _Trowa glared at Doktor S standing in his orange flight suit "What's this all about!" Trowa yelled at S "Why are we limiting all our attacks to OZ!"_

_S looked at him "If we proceed with Operation Meteor two billion people will die!" he spoke with a slightly nasally voice "Trowa… don't you think this is going too far, just for revenge on Heero Yuy!"_

_Trowa glared at him "The whole purpose of this plan is not revenge! The purpose of the plan is for the colonies to conquer earth, all for the awakenings of a new mankind!" he glared at him._

_S folded his arms behind him and closed his eyes "That certainly sounds like something Dekim of the Barton foundation would think of…"_

_Trowa glared at him "I see… you guys have something against that don't you! You're jealous that my father and us members of the Barton foundation will rule the earth sphere!" He started past the elderly Doktor._

_Doktor S turned "Wait, where are you going! Trowa!"_

_Trowa looked back over his shoulder and sneered "I'm telling this to my father…" _

_S held out a hand as his assistant took a step towards Trowa holding him back. Trowa smirked as he continued "Just watch me… I'll proceed with Operation Meteor if I must do so myself!" he smirked._

_A shot rang out and S blinked as Trowa collapsed to the floor dead standing back in shock "Now you've done it…" S sighed._

_The assistant looked away from the Dead Trowa Barton "I'm Sorry… but I have a family on earth so I…" they stopped as they heard the sound of a wrench clattering to the floor._

_S and the Assistant looked up "What's that! Who's there!" S yelled._

_A young man walked around the end of the suit with his hands up brown hair covering the side of his face "I have no name, if you must call me something, just call me No Name…"_

_The assistant raised his gun again bracing it shaking in fear "Were you watching us!"_

_The boy stopped "I'll understand if you want to kill me, but I must tell you… I might retaliate…" he glared at the assistant._

_S put his hand up and pushed the assistant's gun down "No, stop… sooner or later they'll find out about this anyway… there's no use trying to hide the facts now…" he sighed._

_The boy smirked "You're giving up too easily." The boy looked at them._

"_What?" S looked at him._

_The boy lowered his hands "I was feeling insecure without a name… I wouldn't mind taking his name…" he looked down at the dead Trowa Barton._

_The assistant looked at him "What on earth are you talking about!"_

_The boy looked at the Gundam Heavyarms "It seems clear to me, that I would be best suited for the battlefields."_

_S looked at him "Are you saying you'll pilot this Gundam Suit Heavyarms?" he asked._

_The boy looked at it "Yes, I've become fond of this suit… but I have absolutely no interest in conquering earth…" he looked down at S._

_S smirked "Why not… as of this moment, your name is Trowa Barton. You are now in charge of Operation Meteor…"_

_The boy now known as Trowa nodded "I understand."_

Duo winced as he braced for the impact of the missiles but it never came he was jarred from the explosion as the smoke filled the cavernous area and erupted back down the hallway towards where the others were.

Xxx

Wufei looked out of the corner of his eye catching what was coming "What in the hell!" Ryuta yelled as their suits shook as the smoke and debris erupted from behind them shrouding their suits in the dark smoke.

As it cleared slowly they looked towards the Leo's and glared both Heero and Athrun were gone the cockpits open and the suits abandoned.

"Damn it!" Ryuta yelled.

"Calm yourself Ryuta… you'll get another chance…" Wufei glared at the empty suit.

Xxx

Dearka was laughing like a fiend as he looked at the two gaping holes behind their suits " they had me scared for a second… huh where'd they go?" he looked and the two Serpents were gone.

Yzak and Duo climbed out of their suits "Man… couldn't they have taken it a little easier…" Yzak grimaced.

The three kicked off and started into the makeshift door their two friends had made for them and went into the colony's interior.

Xxx

"At this rate, it will take us five more days before we rendezvous with Vulkanus… however… we could reduce our time by up to eighty hours by taking this course!" Quatre smiled as he looked up from the consol.

"That's great, then let's take that course!" Ahmad smiled as he piloted the transport.

"But considering the fuel needed to accelerate now and decelerate at the rendezvous point, on that course we'd be out of propelling power by the time we got there!" Auda looked back at the pilots.

Ahmad looked at him "But then there's no way to get back… is there?"

Kira typed for a moment bringing up a solar map "No there is a way to get back…" he smiled "if we detonated the power furnace and used the explosion as our propelling force, the ship can return to earth in no time…" he smiled "We'd fly the ship to Venus, and use the catapult affect of its gravity to hurl us towards Earth." He looked up.

Stella looked at the computer "Our main problem is the time we have at the rendezvous point… the calculations indicate that this ship will run alongside Vulkanus for only five seconds…"

Rashid nodded "The only question is, how many can we get on in five seconds?"

Auel groaned "We can't avoid some danger…"

Quatre nodded "Since Duo's periodic message hasn't come, it's likely things are becoming more serious back there…"

Rashid stood "Alright, then it's decided… the satellite team will consist of Abdul, Myself and…"

"No…" Quatre looked at him "We will be going alone."

Rashid looked at him "But master Quatre!"

Abdul stood up "But please, take us with you Master Quatre!"

"Quatre's right…" Stella looked at them "We don't want to risk anyone else…"

Quatre looked at Rashid "Rashid… start the booster one last time…"

Ahmad stood "Master Quatre I want you to know that every one of us is ready to give our lives up for you at any time!" he smiled.

Quatre smiled and shook his head "There is nothing more precious than life in this universe… Sandrock made that point clear to me."

"So… when are you going to explain why they keep calling you Master Quatre?" Auel looked at Quatre.

Abdul smiled as he looked over "Master Quatre, when we first met we took him as our hostage… we were against the alliance and the Winner family… back then…"

Quatre sighed as Abdul started to tell the story of how he became a member of the Maganac Corps as he remembered the day.

"_We'll be on Earth shortly, master Quatre." An aid looked at Quatre as the young boy rested his head on his palm looking out the shuttle's window._

"_Yeah…" Quatre spoke softly "What a boring planet…" he almost rolled his eyes as he looked at the blue marble in the vastness of space "It's nothing really more than a collection of naturally occurring molds… but even so… it's still better than me."_

_A communication line opened with the shuttle's cockpit "Your shuttle is completely surrounded. You will follow our instructions." Rashid looked at the pilot of the shuttle on the screen._

"_Who are you!" the pilot glared._

"_We are the Maganac. We will fire if you resist!" Rashid replied glaring at him._

_Further back in the shuttle the aid looked at Quatre who was still gazing out the window "They appear to have seized four Winner family vessels, and they're taking us with them to the resource satellite MO-III!" the pilot spoke as the aid looked at Quatre._

"_What shall we do Master Quatre?" the aid asked._

_Quatre shrugged "…It's not my concern."_

_The aid blinked "Sir!"_

"_I'll be sleeping… wake me when we get there." Quatre leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes._

_The pilot glared and walked back up to the cockpit "Taking a nap!" the other pilot looked at him._

"_Yeah…" the pilot took his seat "I guess we should expect this from the next head of the Winner family, but the contempt in his eyes…"_

_The other older pilot shrugged "Comes with being born from those Winner test tubes…" _

_A short while later they reached MO-III and the Maganac's started working. "Hurry it up! Let's get out of here before the Alliance shows up!" he ordered._

"_I'm Quatre Raberba Winner…" Quatre looked at the man who had taken his ship hostage. _

_Rashid turned to him "I'm not giving you my name. What do you want?" he asked looking at Quatre._

_Quatre looked at him "What are you going to do with us?" he asked._

"_You'll be our hostages, until we've made our escape." Abdul looked at him._

_Quatre looked at him and shrugged "Sorry, but I'm worth no more than any batch of organic compounds… I doubt I'll be much use as a hostage." He looked up at Rashid "I love no one, and am loved by no one. And besides… they can grow any number of 'replacements' for me."_

_A short while later Rashid looked up at Zayeed Winner on the screen "We're taking all these workers back to earth, so they can see their families."_

_Zayeed nodded "Very well… I'll accept these terms. You may use any Winner resources you find there, and we'll try to hold back the Alliance's pursuit."_

_Rashid nodded and smiled "Thank you. I knew I could count on the head of the Winner family."_

"_May I speak with my son?" Zayeed asked._

_Rashid nodded "Certainly." He looked towards Quatre who walked forward._

_The thirteen year old Quatre looked up at the screen "What is it?" he asked._

_Zayeed glared at his son "What are you doing there?"_

_Quatre smirked "Surprised to see your tool acting on its own?"_

_Zayeed looked at him "You're… still talking like that!"_

_Quatre glared at him "Of course! You 'created' my sisters and I for the convenience of the Winner family! Because you wanted people who'd do exactly what you want!"_

_Zayeed looked at him "Quatre! That's not true!"_

_Quatre glared "I'll show you… That even we can think for ourselves, and act for ourselves!"_

_Zayeed looked at his son "And so you're running away to earth?"_

_Quatre glared at him his fists clenched "And why not!" he felt a hand on his shoulder before he was spun around and slapped squarely across the face._

"_Wha… What was that for!" Quatre glared up at Rashid._

_Rashid glared at him "I don't know what your problem is, but show some pride in yourself." Quatre stood there shocked for a second "I too… was born from a test tube." Quatre's eyes widened._

_Xxx_

_Zayeed sat in his chair "He's such a rebel…"_

_Iria looked at him "You never told him, did you father? Mother died because of him… and Katherine… if he'd known that, he would've been even more troubled…"_

_Zayeed smiled as he looked at his thirteen year old daughter as she played the violin on the other side of the room for him "No, no, Iria… test-tube child or not, there's no call for such insolence! Quatre is a gentle child, just like you…"_

"_And we're grateful to have a father like you…" Iria smiled at him._

"_But… you… are all my children." Zayeed smiled at Katherine as she played "I'm going to have to make a decision that is going to hurt either way…"_

"_Quatre really did that because he thinks its him or her… they really don't get along do they?" Iria looked at Katherine who played a lilting tune called the 'Endless Waltz' on the violin._

_Xxx_

"_Don't panic, but hurry up!" Ahmad gestured for the workers to make their way to the ships._

_Instructor H smiled "What peculiar fellows… we hadn't even asked, but they volunteered to do this… these days the world is filled with unfortunate people... maybe they plan to help every one of them…"_

_Quatre looked down at the scene "Why… are they doing it?" he asked._

_H shrugged "Who knows? But that man Rashid said it was about pride."_

_Quatre looked at him "Pride?" he asked._

_H nodded "No matter your circumstances, once you've been given the gift of life, you must live a life you can be proud of. That's the way of the Maganac..." _

_Quatre looked out "Are they all test tube children?" he asked._

_H nodded "Yes. That must be why they call themselves Maganac… it means family. They're kinder and purer of heart than anyone." He turned and smiled at Quatre "Just like you, eh?" _

_Quatre blinked as H stood "Well, I'd best be going…" H started away._

"_Umm… where are you going?" Quatre asked "The spaceship to earth is this way." He pointed towards the floor._

_H chuckled "I may not look it, but I'm an infamous mad scientist. They'd never let me live on earth… maybe I'll hide out at your house… if so, then remember me!" he walked away leaving Quatre blinking looking at the man in his mid sixties._

"_Iscariot here, I'm sending the current coordinates." A voice spoke from the shadows and Quatre turned seeing a Maganac._

_Xxx_

"_This is the space forces of the United Earth Sphere Alliance! You will surrender, resistance is futile! Your hostages will be of no use!" the Alliance's officer's voice came over the ships communications."We have been ordered to attack indiscriminately!"_

_Abdul glared "How did they find us!"_

_Ahmad nodded "That was way too fast!"_

_Rashid glared "No matter! Launch the spaceships immediately! Maganac Corps prepare for combat!" he ordered._

"_You've got a stray…" Quatre forced a man who was tied at the arms forward._

"_Yuda?" Rashid looked at him._

_Quatre stepped forward and held out the radio "He was using this communicator…"_

_Abdul looked at him "Yuda… you led them to us?"_

_Auda glared at him "You bastard! You sold us to the Alliance!"_

_Yuda scoffed "Takes all I got just to take care of myself!"_

_Auda grabbed him "Son of a…"_

_Ahmad glared "Stop it! He's no family of ours now… he's not worth the effort."_

_Rashid looked at Quatre "Thank you."_

_Quatre cracked a weak smile "No problem… I used to think only of myself, too."_

_Rashid smiled "Your attitude's improving…"_

_Yuda smirked as he slipped free from his ropes and seized Auda's gun "YUDA!" _

_Quatre dove in front of Rashid pushing him out of the way "LOOK OUT!" He yelled as a shot rang out hitting Quatre in the upper chest it went straight through him and into Rashid._

_Abdul glared "Bastard!" he drew his gun and fired twice killing Yuda on the spot._

"_Captain!" Ahmad ran over checking on Rashid._

_Abdul knelt down next to Quatre who was bleeding "You okay, kid?"_

_Quatre looked at him "Look to your captain… he's the one who's important to you…" _

_A short while later the pilots were getting ready to launch "How many more ships to launch?" Abdul asked._

"_Just one." Another Maganac came over the line._

"_Alright. We've got to stop their pursuit at all costs!" Abdul spoke._

"_Can we do it? Must be over a hundred Leo's." Auda spoke._

_Ahmad smirked "We have thirty eight suits… that's three a piece plus change…" _

_Quatre ran over his shirt open the fresh bandages still could be seen "Wait! I'll go too! It was my fault for not tying that guy up properly…"_

_Auda blinked "What are you saying? It was my gun… ah, shut up! This isn't a game!" _

_Quatre looked up at his suit "I want to fight, as a part of your family! Even if I could be… no let me prove that I am useful! I want to be proud of myself!"_

"_Scram! Or I'll step on you!" Auda's voice yelled over the open comm._

_Ahmad blinked as he looked at Quatre "Wait, Auda. He's serious. Kid, can you pilot a mobile suit?" he asked._

_Quatre nodded "Leave it to me!"_

_Auda looked at Rashid on the screen "What should we do Captain?"_

_Rashid smiled "That boy saved my life. Give him my goggles."_

_Auda nodded "Understood!" he popped his hatch "Hey, kid! Take the Captain's suit!" he tossed a pair of goggles down to Quatre._

_Quatre smiled and nodded "Roger!" he ran over to the suit with the plume on its head and went up the lift._

_They launched with the last ship Ahmad opened a line with him "Now be careful, kid!"_

_Quatre smiled "No point in telling me that now!" he charged the first Leo cutting the first down with a beam saber then going to a second and a third doing the same each time._

"_Squad one, concentrate your fire on the central group! Squad two, spread out and cover squad one!" Quatre ordered "Squad Three, secure an escape route to our rear!"_

_The pilots of the Maganac followed the orders as Quatre continued "Mr. Auda, lead an assault team around to the right flank. I'll drive the enemy towards you."_

_Auda smirked "Gotcha… But don't call me Mister anymore… you're wearing the captain's goggles!"_

_Quatre smiled "Okay…"_

_Abdul blinked as the plan started to work destroying the Leo's in droves with Quatre taking out many of them "He's good…"_

_Ahmad smirked "And that's with a wounded arm too!"_

_Abdul nodded "Yeah… he's a natural."_

"_Well done everyone! The last vessel is clear… now withdraw!" Rashid ordered._

"_Roger. Everyone please withdraw! I'll stay and hold off the enemy pursuit!" Quatre spoke calmly._

_Auda blinked "Say what!"_

_Ahmad looked at Quatre on the screen "There are still more than twenty enemy suits!"_

"_You'll be killed!" Abdul looked at him._

_Quatre looked at them "Don't you want to get back to earth! Now go, quickly!" he ordered._

_Rashid appeared on Quatre's monitor "You've done well.. that's enough."_

_Quatre looked at him "You still don't accept me as one of your family?"_

_Rashid smiled "We certainly do… so let's go to earth, together…"_

_Quatre blinked "Earth…"_

_Rashid nodded "It's a place where sky, oceans, mountains, even deserts all shine with life."_

_Quatre smiled "Sounds beautiful… I'd like to see it someday… I don't know how many years it'll take… but I promise I'll find you. I'll try to be a little stronger by then!" he punched the thrusters of the suit and charged the Leo's "I want to go to earth, not to run away… but to find myself."_

_Rashid nodded "Everyone fall back!" _

_Auda blinked "Captain!"_

_Rashid closed his eyes "If all thirty nine of us make it to earth… we owe it to that gentleman."_

_Ahmad blinked "That gentleman?"_

_Abdul blinked "You mean the kid?" he asked._

_Rashid opened his eyes "We Maganac owe our lives to that gentleman. From now on, we call him Master Quatre. That's an order!"_

_Auda smiled "No need for orders. That kid… I mean Master Quatre has earned our Respect!"_

"Wow… I couldn't ever see Quatre as being moody like that…" Auel looked at the blond haired pilot as he blinked.

"Yeah… Quatre's different… no way in hell he'd be that negative…" Kira smirked as he punched Quatre playfully on the arm.

Quatre smiled "No… I really was a bit of a rebellious child… Nicol can vouch for that… he's the only one of us that met my father…" he looked at Nicol who was smiling.

"I can see it… you argued with your father back and forth for quite a while… but you've changed." Nicol smiled.

Xxx

The Taurus troops flew away from the Preventers warships at high speed heading towards another point in space "The Taurus troops ahead of us are currently heading towards the relay station." Sally looked at the other officers on the monitor.

Noin nodded "They're taking a roundabout route but their destination still does appear to be Earth."

"Reinforcements will be here from the moon base shortly… I'm sure we'll be able to buy a little time when they arrive…" Murrue sighed looking at the others.

"Any word from Heero, and Duo's unit?" Natarle asked.

Sally shook her head as the other captain's sighed "Really…" Talia looked at the monitor "Sally, were you able to confirm any new types of mobile suits in the last battle?" she asked "Our sensors didn't pick up anything we didn't recognize…"

"No… but I think they were all Taurus and Space Leo suits…" Sally looked at the others.

Natarle nodded "We've been taking them too lightly… we should have had more helping with the disarmament…"

Noin pulled up some of the battle data "Just as I thought…"

Talia blinked "The heat detector shows nothing… meaning…"

Mu nodded "Those troops were primarily mobile dolls…"

"Right, that means that the main troops with the new mobile suits are deployed somewhere else…" Noin looked at the other captains.

"Huh… quite an extensive operation…" Arthur mused.

"Then where could the main troops be?" Sally asked.

"I don't know, but we'll leave this area… contact earth about it at once." Murrue looked up to Miriallia who nodded as the different captain's disappeared from the monitors.

Xxx

"Those people have no idea what Mariemaia is going to do to them…" Une sighed as she looked of her office at the people busy with Christmas she blinked as snow started to fall on the capital "But with the world's lack of strength to retaliate… she won't need five minutes to take political control…" she looked back towards her desk.

Xxx

"We've found Vulkanus. We've got about one hundred eighty minutes before we reach it." Ahmad said from the radar station.

Quatre nodded _"I'm almost there Sandrock…"_ his memories drifted back to when he'd first launched _"Self detonating?" Quatre looked at Instructor H._

"_That's right… it's been installed in Sandrock." H looked out the glass windows of the control booth at the Gundam._

_Quatre looked at him "For confidentiality protection?" he asked._

_H turned to look at Quatre his hands tucked in his lab coat's pockets "No… that's not the reason, it's expected that anyone having considerable power should be prepared."_

_Quatre blinked "But I don't quite understand…"_

_H smirked as he let out a light laugh "I guess not… that's fine for now." An alarm went off on the consol next to H as a screen full of data appeared reading code M._

_Quatre blinked "An order from the organization?" he asked._

_H nodded "Yeah… but forget this thing…" he slammed his fist into the monitor breaking it with one punch and went to the electrical cable attached to it ripping it out of the consol so it would without question be utterly useless._

_Quatre blinked at H as he spoke "Quatre… fight as your heart tells you to…" he sat the cable down sparks flying from the consol "and use the self detonating device only when you feel you have to." _

_Quatre nodded "Okay…" he picked up his helmet and kicked off into the hangar as the door opened._

_H watched as he left 'I can't take away his kindness and sincerity… although this may end up being a crueler destiny for him, than Operation Meteor…'_

Kira smiled "Let's go get prepared… we've only got one shot at this…"

"Right…" Quatre said as he got up and kicked off into the back of the transport.

Xxx

Dekim looked out over the hundreds of MMS-01 Serpents "My calculations are accurate after all… unlike those of Quinze…"

"What do we do about the Gundam Pilots though sir?" Milou asked as he looked at Dekim.

"Without their suits they're powerless, what can they hope to accomplish." Dekim turned and looked at the pilots Trowa Phobos, Duo Maxwell II, Katherine Winner, Naina Peacecraft, and her brother Milou.

"Sir… where's Kathy, I thought she was coordinating the descent operation?" Katherine asked.

Dekim smirked "X18999 required a little more assistance so I instructed her to remain there…" he started into the fortress _"The masses are of no concern, and they are just as disposable… I will not tolerate insubordination."_

Xxx

"Say that you rule the earth sphere, are you sure you'll be carrying on Treize's… I mean your fathers will by going through with this?" Relena asked looking at Mariemaia.

"You've got it all wrong…" Mariemaia smiled at her as Lacus and Cagalli sat on the opposite side of the private helicopters spacious interior "I just want to be victorious…"

"In that case, you'll have to decide for yourself the deeper meaning of what it is to fight…" Relena looked at Mariemaia.

"Miss. Relena, please don't make me repeat myself… I will not allow rude comments from you…" Mariemaia looked at Relena.

"She's right you know…" Cagalli looked across the small gap between their seats "An endless cycle of hatred can only be stopped by strong people, to continue to fight is meaningless."

Mariemaia blinked as Cagalli looked at her.

xxx

Duo, Heero, Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun looked out over the railing from the rooftop of the building as a black helicopter flew away "There's no way we can catch that…" Duo groaned.

"They're heading toward the spaceport…" Athrun said as he looked through some binoculars.

"They seem to be in an awful rush for someone going to earth…" Dearka leaned against the railing.

"That's because they're planning to escape." Heero said calmly.

Duo blinked "Escape? Then why did they even bother to take over this place?" he asked.

Athrun looked at him "Come on Heero… Remember she is Treize's daughter after all…"

Heero looked out at the others "I'm more concerned about the man known as Dekim… I remember that name Dekim Barton." His voice was cold as he said the name.

Duo blinked at the name "They can't be serious… they're really planning on going ahead with Operation Meteor?"

Yzak blinked "They're planning on performing operation Meteor… meaning we're standing on the colony they intend to drop… great…"

"Why does it sound like you've got some history with Dekim Barton?" Dearka asked looking at Heero.

Heero looked at Yzak "It's hard to forget the name of the man who killed my father."

Xxx

The interplanetary transport adjusted its course slightly with small jets of propellant as it reached the rendezvous point "Master Quatre, we'll reach Vulkanus in twenty seconds!" Rashid's voice came over the line.

Quatre nodded "Alright then…" he stood at the controls for the rocket propelled anchor that would secure the line to Vulkanus.

"If it appears too dangerous then get back into the ship." Rashid's voice came over their line.

Quatre nodded "Yeah sure…"

"It's here!" Kira yelled as he saw the dark silhouette of Vulkanus approaching at high speed.

The ship shuddered as it adjusted slightly so that it would run parallel with the massive rock "Commencing countdown." Rashid came over their channel "Eight, seven, six…" The engines of the transport fired picking up speed slightly to match Vulkanus "Five, four, three, two, one, zero!"

Quatre fired the anchor it launched straight into the rock embedding itself the others started across immediately at high speed Quatre the last to launch across the zip line as the transports hull cracked from the stress it started to slow throwing Quatre off.

"QUATRE!" Kira yelled as he watched Quatre tumbling towards the surface of Vulkanus.

Quatre flipped and activated the jets on his pack slowing his fall before he hit squarely on his back then flipping over almost tumbling down the surface of the asteroid as Nicol grabbed him "You alright!"

Quatre nodded "I'm okay…" he said out of breath.

"We've safely arrived on Vulkanus." Stella said back over the channel to the Maganac's who were about to panic.

Quatre stood up and smiled "Take care everyone, and say hi to the goddess of Venus!" the transport flew away as the pilots made their way into the interior of the plant.

"The air remaining in here has kept the increase in temperatures to a minimum… but it's still hotter than the desert in here!" Quatre said as he took off his helmet as they looked down over the white capsules in the main hangar his hair matted to his face from the sweat he smiled "Hi… so we meet again…" he smiled at the Sandrock.

"The Abyss must feel like a fish out of water here… right out of the frying pan and into the fire…" Auel tugged on his spacesuit.

"Well, let's get started…" Kira kicked off the ground "HOT!" he flipped through the air "Avoid contact with metal guys!"

Stella caught him "Right… use your head next time commander…" she activated the thrusters on the flight belt she was wearing heading back through the door.

Xxx

"Preventers cruiser has changed its course, and their flagships aren't far behind." The radar operator spoke calmly as he pulled up the data in the command center of MO-III.

Dekim smirked "So they've realized what's happening, but it's too late now. By the time they arrive at this natural resource satellite the ruler of the Earth Sphere will have changed already." He looked down at the other controllers "Send out the Serpent troops now!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir! Open the Earth side gate at once!" a controller ordered.

Dekim watched as the descent transport ships launched one after another making their way towards earth as two small lights appeared over the horizon as they closed from the surface.

"Unidentified mobile suits ahead!" The radar operator yelled.

Dekim glared "What's that!"

"Checking the make of the mobile suit's, sir!" the controller pulled up the image as the two suits closed.

The pilots standing behind Dekim watched as the image got larger "It's the…"

"It's the Tallgeese!" The controller yelled "and… the Tallgeese II!"

Dekim blinked "It's Treize… can't be… it must be Zechs!" his gaze narrowed on the two suits _"It can't be Treize he died almost two years ago…"_

"They're heading straight for us!" The radar operator yelled.

They watched as the Tallgeese III flew point blank with a carrier and cut through the bridge causing it to plummet out of control into the atmosphere blowing up as it reached critical temperatures.

The Tallgeese II flew past another at high speed before the back of the transport split it across its mid section in a hellish blast it was destroyed taking all of its suits with it.

The Tallgeese III rolled and dove down the length of another transport using its beam saber to cut deep into the interior of the small warship destroying it in an explosion before the two suits flew back slightly readying to destroy the satellite.

Xxx

Zechs smirked "Great, we read their actions perfectly… I guess there still is a place for someone who just can't get used to peace…"

"I couldn't agree more Milliardo… you deal with Dekim, I don't believe I could keep my temper currently…" Treize glared at MO III.

Xxx

"The Serpent suits can't fight back wearing their atmosphere shielding devices!" The controller yelled over to Dekim.

"Shall we have them take off the devices!" Another yelled.

Dekim smirked and looked back at the pilots "There's no need for that… you… take care of them." As he spoke a line opened on the main monitor taking up the entire screen.

"This is Preventer Wind calling…" Zechs looked at Dekim on the screen.

Dekim turned and looked at him "Zechs Merquise! I thought you were dead…" he sneered.

Zechs smirked "That's right I was… but I find that I cannot quietly sleep in my grave, while Treize's spirit is still roaming among us…"

Naina froze looking at Zechs _"He's... it's him… the Lightning Count, the man who provided half of my information…"_

Zechs smiled "I'd heard about you from Quinze… Dekim Barton surrender and disarm yourselves at once!" he ordered.

Dekim let out a light laugh and glared at Zechs "I dare you to shoot us down…" he smirked.

Zechs blinked shocked "You do…"

"If you fire at us, you'll quickly realize that these Serpents are not the only card we're playing!" Dekim placed his hand on his hip and smirked.

"Damn you!" Zechs glared.

Dekim smirked "Did Quinze not tell you… I was the one who first created, Operation Meteor!"

Zechs's eyes widened "What! X18999…" he glared.

Dekim smirked "That's right! We can drop that colony any time we wish!" he smirked "If you continue to insist on getting in our way, we will drop X18999 onto Earth! You will surrender! And unlike Quinze I have no intention of inviting you in to become our leader! But I'll be happy to consider you as a soldier under Mariemaia!"

Xxx

Treize and Zechs watched as dozens of transports started to launch descending into the atmosphere their shielding devices activating like bell shaped cowlings shielding them from the intense heat as they entered.

Xxx

"Snap out of it Naina…" Milou shook his sister "What's gotten into you!" they were standing in the airlock and Naina was shaking where she stood.

"What's gotten into her!" Duo asked looking at her "Too scared to fight a ghost?" he said in an almost mocking tone.

"I'm not… it's just… He looks like me… he's…" Naina shook as she put a hand to her head "I have his eyes…"

Milou grabbed her and then slapped her across the face "Get a hold of yourself Naina! He's not our father, we were born from data we have no parents, no past!"

Naina blinked and placed a hand on her cheek feeling the pain from where she was hit "You're right…" she said softly as they put their helmets on and went to their suits.

Xxx

"They're still here, I know it, let's track them down!" Ryuta glared at Wufei on the screen.

"No… we'll have plenty of an opportunity to fight them, your orders are to escort Mariemaia and the ministers to Earth… now go!" Wufei ordered as the shuttle launched out of the colonies spaceport.

Ryuta glared realizing there was nothing he could do Dekim had placed Wufei in charge of the younger pilots "Roger." He snarled as he launched with the Wing and rolled taking up position next to the shuttle as Wufei watched.

Wufei smirked "Now then Earth, show me your true idea of justice." He launched heading towards the area between earth and Lagrange one.

Xxx

"Drop the colony on earth!" Relena's eyes widened as Mariemaia said it she grabbed Mariemaia "Stop this at once, there's no reason for doing this!" she shook her as she looked at her.

Lacus and Cagalli started to get up from their seats "Do you have any idea what you're saying, do you know how many people would die as a result of it!" Cagalli shouted glaring at Mariemaia.

Mariemaia smiled and took Relena's hands off of her "Miss. Relena, and Miss. Cagalli please try to calm down… there should be no reason for that, so long as all of mankind will bow before me." She closed her eyes and relaxed in her seat as the three older girls glared at her.

"Do you really believe the people will bow before you!" Relena glared at Mariemaia.

Mariemaia smiled and looked at them "I know they will, because in your role as the former queen Relena… you've entrusted me now with the highest possible position of the Earth Sphere."

Lacus looked at her "What do you mean?" she asked.

Mariemaia smiled "As the vice foreign minister's you are very well trusted by the colonies… you have a much greater level power over the people than even you yourselves realize…"

"And that's the reason why you abducted us…" Lacus narrowed her gaze at the little girl.

Mariemaia smirked "Now you've got the picture." She said in a sweet tone.

"Precocious little brat… isn't she…" Cagalli glared at Mariemaia keeping a good eye on the guards at the back of the shuttle _"Oh if they weren't there I would put this little brat in her place!"_

Xxx

Kira and Quatre typed at the consol's controls quickly readying the power plants of Vulkanus to be detonated.

"The temperature in here is above eighty degrees…" Quatre sighed as he wiped some sweat from his forehead "I'll just think of it as a big sauna…"

"Done…" Kira sighed as he pressed a button activating the power plants so they could gain a charge quickly the two of them left the room and went into the hallway where Nicol, Stella, and Auel were waiting for them.

"Explosives are set up!" Nicol smiled "Just enough to get what we want, now it's down to the timing…"

Quatre nodded as they shut the door "Alright… this had better work." He opened a hatch on his suit revealing two remote detonation buttons he pressed the first while looking at his watch.

The explosion rocked the asteroid as they felt it slowly turning Nicol counted down "Five, Four, three… two… one!"

Quatre nodded as he pressed the second switch detonating the other power plant "This angle should take it straight in Earth's direction…"

Kira smirked "Well it should get a little bit cooler now…"

"Shut up commander…" Stella groaned as she undid her flight suit taking it halfway off.

The male pilots all went scarlet as Stella was wearing only a light tank top under the flight suit clinging to her due to the sweat she looked at them "What, oh grow up, three of you are engaged and Auel it's nothing you haven't seen before!" she covered herself with her arm.

Auel blinked trying to remember "I'd think I'd remember those…" he ducked as Stella threw her helmet at him.

Xxx

Alarms blared as explosions ripped through the interior hallways as Heero and Duo rounded a corner the smoke from the explosions thick in the air both carrying sub machine guns as they ran.

"How much farther till the control room!" Yzak yelled as he Dearka and Athrun linked up with them.

"Not far… these guys aren't half bad… at least they know how to put up a decent fight…" Duo smirked as he covered his mouth to prevent the smoke from being drawn in easily.

Xxx

Shinn sat typing at a control station next to Trowa "So what's Dekim's plan…"

"Operation Meteor… that's what they called Gundams descent to earth… but initially it was something completely different." Trowa typed hacking into the colonies control systems.

Xxx

Duo and Heero fired short bursts exchanging fire with the Mariemaia Soldiers before Athrun threw a grenade killing three of them "Move!" Heero ordered as they closed the distance.

Xxx

Shinn blinked "What was different?"

"The rotation of a colony is increased, the balancing mechanism is then destroyed at the Lagrange point throwing the colony toward Earth… as this causes chaos on earth, the Gundams are sent to gain mastery. That's the general outline of the original Operation Meteor." Trowa said calmly as the sound of automatic SMG fire came from outside the room the shots ended right before an explosion the door hissed open and Heero, Duo, Dearka, Athrun, and Yzak ran in stopping at the sight before them.

"Huh?" Duo blinked.

Trowa smirked "What took you so long?" he asked as he typed.

"Aww… man we missed all the fun." Dearka looked around at the unconscious soldiers.

"Yeah… get here a little faster next time…" Shinn typed.

Duo scratched the back of his head "How bout that… our objectives ended up being the same after all…"

"Give us a hand, they've got quite an extensive lock on the system, its taking me time to reestablish the colonies stability control." Trowa continued to type as the others moved to the stations.

Athrun shrugged "Whatever you say…"

Heero nodded "We'd better hurry… they've already started sending in troops to earth."

Duo glared "I can't seem to delete the final lock… we'll have to reconnect the lines directly…"

Yzak pulled up the coding "Why the hell did you guys open fire on us anyway!" he glared as he typed.

"Many friends that I've worked with are on this colony… as soon as I realized that Dekim's plans were really the original Operation Meteor, this is all I could think of to stop him… but it's just taken me way too much time to get here…" Trowa typed.

"That still doesn't explain why you were firing at us…" Dearka laughed.

"We thought you were some of Mariemaia's soldiers trying to stop us…" Shinn smirked "We didn't realize who the hell it was until Yzak yelled at me…"

"How about Wufei, and Ryuta?" Duo asked "Did they just become Mariemaia's soldiers with the idea of blocking their plans?"

"No… Wufei hates such indirect approaches… he argued with Treize on how we handled Durandal…" Heero typed "I'd like to know why..."

"Yeah Ryuta really has me puzzled too… why is he here?" Shinn asked looking at Heero.

Trowa stood up as a buzzer sounded from the consol "Okay, we're done!"

Duo nodded as he opened a line with the fleet "This is Duo…"

Xxx

"Are you positive about that?" Sally asked looking at Duo on the screen.

"You guys stopped Operation Meteor!" Noin asked looking at Duo.

Duo nodded "Don't hold back, we've got the colony stabilized!"

Xxx

Zechs smirked as he heard the news "This is Wind, I'm destroying MO III!" he took aim at the resource satellite and fired the Mega Beam Cannon at its full power the shot ripped through the large resource satellite as explosions ripped through it a single shuttle and several mobile suits flew out guarding the shuttle

Dekim smirked as the explosions illuminated the interior of the shuttle "You were a little late… see you again…"

Xxx

"Heero… we were too late…" Trowa sighed as the news came.

"Don't worry about it… at least we were able to save the colony…" Heero looked at him.

"We have you completely surrounded, come out with your hands up!" A soldier from outside the locked door yelled.

Dearka smirked "That's a riot…"

"It's over." Trowa looked at Dearka who shrugged.

Duo smirked "Not necessarily… I got some mail from Quatre…" he pulled it up on the big screen.

"Hello, this is Quatre, we have just redirected Vulkanus towards Earth, it should reach the Earth's orbit within the next twenty four hours." Quatre's message finished and the image disappeared.

"Hey, Duo send Quatre a message. Tell him to send Wing Zero in the HES88 direction." Heero spoke calmly.

Duo blinked "Are you kidding!"

Heero looked at him "I'll pick up Wing Zero in space… it'll save time that way…"

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN IT NOW!" a soldier shouted from outside.

Trowa nodded "Heero, why don't you take the shuttle in the fourth hangar…"

Duo and the other pilots grouped up as they waited "Duo, I have another favor to ask you…" Heero looked at him.

Duo crossed his arms and smirked "What's the matter huh? You're suddenly asking me all these favors…" he waited.

"Hit me now…" Heero said bluntly causing the other pilots to gape at him.

Duo blinked "What! Have you gone crazy?"

"Never mind, tear down the door!" A soldier shouted from outside causing the other pilots to tense.

Heero looked at Duo "Hurry up…"

Duo shrugged "Well, you asked for it…" he cracked his knuckles and glared at Heero "I'll give you my best punch. YEAH!" He pulled back and decked Heero across the face hard.

The next second Heero belted Duo in the abdomen causing him to stutter "Why… Why… Why in the…"

Heero smiled "For your own good, that's one for one…" Duo collapsed onto Heero and he passed him to Trowa "He's all yours now…"

Yzak smirked "I get it… Dearka Sorry about this…" he slugged Dearka hard across the face putting him down he shook his hand out "Damn… Elsman's got a thick skull hurts like hell when you deck him…"

"Shinn put me in an arm lock." Yzak ordered as he got down onto the ground face down. Shinn blinked.

"Yeah… sure…" Shinn Pulled Yzak's arm back pinning the other with his leg.

Heero laid down on the ground motionless as Athrun did the same slumped in the corner of the room both aiming at the door.

"Don't worry, we've already taken care of them." Trowa passed the unconscious Duo to one of the soldiers.

"You bastards!" Yzak struggled against Shinn only to get belted in the face by Shinn's fist.

"They prevented the colonies instability…" Trowa looked at another soldier who nodded.

At that moment Heero and Athrun took off sprinting through the door "Hold it!" one yelled.

"Wait, stop there!" another yelled as they turned to open fire but it was too late both Heero and Athrun were out the door as the soldiers started to chase them.

Xxx

Zechs and Treize floated waiting as the Preventers ships approached Zechs flipped a page in the small green book he was reading as a line opened with his suit "Is that you Noin?" he asked.

Noin smiled "I've come to pick you up Zechs…"

"Thanks…" Zechs smiled as he lowered the book and looked at Noin "So… Noin how have you been doing?" he asked.

"Good…" Noin sighed "Zechs it's been a week and two days… where did you go to?" she asked.

Zechs smirked "Blame it on Treize… and his daughter."He nodded towards the floating Tallgeese II, floating amongst the destroyed rock fragments of MO III.

"So she is his daughter then…" Noin looked at Zechs who nodded.

Xxx

Ezalia sighed as a report from the ESUN's main news station played on the screen in her office "Christmas After Colony one nine eight… The Mariemaia Army has captured the presidential residence of the ESUN… As the snow continues to fall, peace on earth has come to an end after one short month… and the Preventers presently the world's only means of retaliation were just too powerless to make a difference…" Ezalia clicked the button and shut off the broadcast.

"Dave… Lacus is missing, all of the pilots are missing, the fleet is cut off… and we're close to being in the same state of the ESUN… call up the reserves and get them ready. If that little girl decides to turn her attention here next we're as good as finished." Ezalia looked at him on the screen.

Dave nodded "Understood…"

Xxx

"Set destination HES88…" Kira smiled as the Wing Zero was locked into the catapult of the factory.

"Linear catapult all green, connection good, power flow stable… Wing Zero is clear for launch." Stella said into the headset.

Quatre nodded "Launching." He pushed the button and the shroud closed just as the engines of the high speed transport took off towards the L1 area.

Xxx

"STOP THEM!" A soldier yelled as a dark navy blue shuttle taxied into the launch way.

The soldiers scrambled as the shuttles engines were pushed to their full power "We've lost control of the linear catapult!" the controller yelled.

"WHAT!" their commanding officer yelled.

Xxx

"Time to make our exit…" Athrun flicked several switches in the cockpit activating the engines "I'll take the shuttle after you're done with it to go get the others…"

"Roger…" Heero said as he pushed the throttle to its full output and the shuttle launched down the spaceport's linear catapult and flew into the darkness.

Xxx

The Eternal and Dominion landed in the city off the coast under the cloud cover the driving snow instantly being melted on their hulls from the descent to Earth.

"_Can we really oppose them without the Gundams?"_ Lady Une looked on as the Tallgeese III, Tallgeese II, Akatsuki, and the three DOM's were offloaded.

Xxx

"Get in there…" Trowa pushed Duo into the holding room and watched as Duo stumbled before glairing back over his shoulder the other pilots watching as Trowa locked the door with the other soldiers outside.

"Remind me… how did I end up in a cell with you two idiots again?" Yzak looked at Dearka who was rubbing his face and Duo who glared at him.

Dearka smirked "face it… you couldn't stand to be away from us…"

"Shut it Dearka!" Yzak glared at him in the dim light of the cell.

"So… race ya to see who can get out of their cuffs first…" Duo smirked.

Dearka shrugged "You're on…"

Xxx

Wufei floated in space looking down at the Earth in low earth orbit _"Sorry Ryuta… they haven't given me my answers… the only one who can is Heero… and the only way to get them is to face him."_

Xxx

Mariemaia's soldiers lined up on either side of the drive as the glowing entrance to the presidential mansion loomed ahead of them Dekim stopped and smiled at them as Relena, Lacus, and Cagalli glared at him… Relena broke her gaze for a moment and looked skyward _"Heero… what's happened…"_

Five figures waited patiently behind Dekim as Mariemaia smiled at her grandfather "Merry Christmas Dekim."

"Merry Christmas Miss. Mariemaia." Dekim bowed slightly.

Milou nodded to someone who made his way past the ministers Cagalli's eyes widened as she saw who it was "Ryuta…" she said softly.

Lacus looked towards the group "Katherine…" she blinked as she saw the pilots "Duo… Trowa… they…"

"Where's Wufei?" Milou asked looking at Ryuta.

"He's still up in space… waiting for that murderer…" Ryuta said coldly as he made his way past.

Naina smiled "I see… let's get out of the cold, no sense in freezing to death on the night before Miss. Mariemaia's coronation…"

Xxx

Athrun and Heero flew through space and an alarm on the radar sounded "It's here…" Heero said calmly.

"Don't miss… we can't catch if it I have to slow down to get you." Athrun watched as Heero put his helmet on and went for the airlock.

"See you on Earth." Heero said calmly.

"Count on it." Athrun smirked.

Athrun made a few adjustments getting directly in front of Wing Zero's transport sled before using the thrusters to get above it and decelerating to match velocity the shuttle flew parallel over the white capsule of metal that looked like folded wings covering the entire suit in a shroud like container.

Heero leapt out of the shuttle using the thrusters of his pack to get down to the suit he flipped once after he touched down reaching out he grabbed hold of the narrow gap where the access hatch was to get into the suit.

Athrun smirked as Heero appeared on his monitor in the suit "Nice landing… see you…" He rolled away as Heero decelerated the suit.

Athrun watched as the covering broke away and the Wing Zero spread its four wings activating the thrusters the eyes flickered to life in a brilliant golden green as the small particles from the suit sitting so long were burnt off as the thrusters activated, its wings moved once as it pulled them back into a delta like shape as it rose over the shuttle and flew past at high speed towards Earth.

Xxx

"What in the hell is he thinking, working with them!" Cagalli glared as she took another drink of her hot chocolate "That little brat!"

"Calm down Cagalli… I'm not sure either… that blond girl with short hair, she's Quatre's sister… and I'm sure I saw Duo and Trowa with them as well… it seems our friends…" Lacus's voice died off.

"When I get my hands on them I'm going to knock them into next year, if Athrun's working with them I'm going to…" Cagalli slumped into a chair next to the fireplace "This is becoming too big… we were really foolish… Wufei's probably on their side too…"

Relena stood at the window looking out at the falling snow "Heero… huh!"Alarms started sounding and the building started to shake causing Cagalli and Lacus to rush over to the window just as they reached the ground they watched as the building lowered into the earth and slowly lowered down lower and lower into an armored housing.

Cagalli gaped "This building has a fortress like bunker… great…"

"Closing gate one, closing gate two, closing gates three and four, closing gates five and six, Brussels presidential residence blockade complete!" A soldier's voice came over the intercom system just as the door opened.

"My castle is now completely protected." Mariemaia smiled as Duo II, Trowa Phobos, Milou, Naina, Katherine, and Ryuta stood behind her in the doorway.

Mariemaia smiled "Don't you find it strange… why should a shelter such as this one be necessary in such a peaceful world with no weapons?" she giggled as she started into the room the burgundy red cloak trailing behind her a little "History is much like an endless waltz… the three beats of war peace and revolution continue on forever… however history will change upon the day of my coronation, the instant this year comes to an end I will be on top of the Earth Sphere and the dawn of a new age will arrive. I will rule the world."

"Precocious little brat…" Cagalli glared at her "And you!" her attention shifted to Duo II and Trowa Phobos.

Duo blinked "Great… here we go again… look lady…" he closed his eyes for a second his arms behind his head.

"You son of a bitch!" Cagalli yelled causing Duo to open his eyes and just narrowly avoid her punch aimed at his head.

Cagalli stumbled as Duo caught her holding her in an arm lock "Look, I'm going to clear this up right now, I ain't the Duo Maxwell you know, I'm a carbon human got that little miss princess…" he shoved her away causing her to stumble as he glared down at Cagalli on the floor.

Cagalli rubbed her wrist as she looked up in fear at Duo "Carbon humans…"

"Not all of us are… some of us are closer to descendants of our predecessors… they went with the data they had and used combined genetic data to produce some of us…" Naina looked at the three glaring at them.

"Miss. Katherine… Why… why would you betray your brother?" Lacus asked looking at her.

Katherine glared at her "Because, all of us, Quatre, myself, all of my sisters were created for the convenience of the Winner family! Because our 'father' wanted people who'd do exactly what he wanted! And in the end Quatre got special treatment because he is the only male heir, they sent me away to earth because he wanted me to be, all because he threw a little temper tantrum and ran away from home!"

Lacus blinked shocked at the contempt Katherine held for her brother "That's not true, Quatre isn't like that at all!"  
Relena looked at Ryuta "Ryuta why are you here then…"

"Revenge…" Ryuta said coldly catching Lacus, and Cagalli's attention "Against the man who killed my father…"

"Ryuta… you've seen what that endless cycle of hatred causes, end it, don't…" Cagalli looked at him as she was helped to her feet by Lacus.

"He killed him in cold blood… because of that I never met him… my mother cried herself to sleep every night after Heero showed up with you when you returned, and then I find out who killed my father! None other than him… Heero killed him in cold blood!" Ryuta's words caused Relena, Cagalli, and Lacus to freeze.

"You're wrong… Heero could never do that…" Relena looked at Ryuta.

Ryuta glared at her "Say that after I finish the job my father started…" he turned and left the room as the other pilots left the three ministers shocked.

Xxx

The Altron floated in low earth orbit its arms folded in front of it the two massive dragons heads crossed as if it were sleeping, waiting for its prey. Wufei like his suit was meditating within the cockpit his thoughts drifting back _Wufei glared at the elderly Master Long "You're dropping this colony onto earth!"_

_Master Long nodded as Wufei glared at him "You're nuts! I will be piloting Nataku to get rid of the evils of the universe!"_

"_The Alliance has already decided to dispose of this colony!" another high ranking member of the Long clan yelled._

"_Rather than just watch as it gets destroyed, it would be more worth wile to go ahead with Operation Meteor!" Another member of the Long clan yelled._

_Wufei glared as he clenched his fists "All we need to do is defeat the enemies that must be defeated!" he turned and bolted from the hall heading towards the hangar where the Shenlong his 'Nataku' waited._

_Wufei glared as he activated the suit "I will rid the earth of all evil once and for all!" he pushed the throttles to their maximum output and rocketed out of the hangar towards Earth._

Wufei caught the hint of a change in light he opened his eyes as he saw the one display showing behind him "There he is…" squarely in the display was the Wing Zero closing on the Earth.

Wufei grasped the controls and as if responding to his touch the Altron awakened he punched the thrusters rocketing upward and spinning to face the Wing Zero head on he glared "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO TO EARTH!" he launched the left dragons head at the Wing Zero.

Heero pulled the Wing Zero into a left bank using the powerful thrusters in the wings to get out of the way of the Dragons head as it doubled back around coming from behind he flew upwards and rolled as it chased him until he got out of its range slightly and backed off "Is this what you interpret as justice!" Heero glared.

"I need to determine for myself, whether or not peace at the expense of lives can really be defined as peace!" Wufei glared as he drew the double ended beam trident both ends activating the acid green beams and charged the Wing Zero.

Heero glared and drew the beam saber from the shoulder armor of the Wing Zero arching it in front of him before falling back slightly as Wufei brought the trident across and came back bringing it down against the Wing Zero as he parried the attack.

Wufei glared "AND I WILL BECOME EVIL ITSELF TO FIND OUT!" he pulled back and brought the trident down again forcing Heero to parry Heero rolled the Wing Zero to avoid a thrust from Wufei.

Wufei swung again forcing Heero to dodge by rolling around him again "Humanity did not change, although all enemies were defeated EARTH DID NOT CHANGE ONE BIT!" Wufei roared.

Xxx

"This is the last thing I expected to be doing to have to get our intelligence officers back and three of our pilots…" Talia sighed as she pulled the gas mask over her face.

Sally shrugged "None of us guessed it… and someone needs to pick up the pilots. Athrun went to go get Hilde and Shiho from L2…"

They started out of the room and smiled as they saw the knockout gas worked "Wow… that works quick…" Mu scratched the back of his head as the higher ranking officers ran down the hall wearing their enemies uniforms.

They slowed as they reached a corner Sally peered around it and nodded as she was handed a can of the knockout gas she pulled the pin and dropped it instantly a cloud of pinkish white smoke billowed out filling the entire area around them as it rounded the corner the guard turned to see what it was instantly losing his balance and collapsing.

"Hey, what's wrong!" a guard yelled as the others in the hall ran over "What's this smoke…." He said before he slumped against the wall and slid down it.

"Wha… what is it…" the last guard held his head as the officers rounded the corner he groaned weakly as he resisted the gas he leaned against Sally for a moment before collapsing.

"I'm sorry… I need to put you to sleep just for a moment…" Sally smiled as she laid the guard down and the officers made their way to the door.

Natarle punched in the code to the electronic lock and the door hissed open as they stepped through Sally pulled off her gas mask "Are you all okay?" she asked looking around the room as the other officers did the same.

The group of civilians nodded around the room as several got up the officers smiled "We were lucky we found you… kind of hard to fight back if we're lacking our intelligence officers and a few pilots…" Mu smiled at Lunamaria, Mayu, Rey, Catherine and Meyrin.

Another girl stood and looked at the officers "You must be the Preventers right…" she asked looking at them.

Talia turned and looked at the girl she was wearing a black sweater that zipped up with matching black pants "Yes, we are…"

The girl walked over to them "I'd like to surrender… then again I don't know if I really have to considering I disagreed with the plan and got locked in here with the civilians…"

The officers looked at the girl her dark blond hair and deep blue eyes made some of them blink and look towards Sally "Is it just me… or am I seeing something…"

The girl sighed "No, you're not seeing something… my name is Kathy Po, I was created by the Barton Foundation using the genetic data gathered on some of the Preventers officers, like myself there are several others we were created using the carbon human technology from the C.E."

"Po... wait… so you're a carbon human of me…" Sally blinked looking at the girl who had short hair closer to Talia's haircut although a little longer.

Kathy sighed "No, like two of the others they didn't have enough data on one person so they combined it with another to finish the genetic data… so I'm more like…" she thought for a moment cupping her chin in a posture Talia recognized.

Talia spun on the spot and looked at Arthur then at sally and it dawned on her "They combined the data from a male and a female officer to produce a completed carbon human… in other words…"

Sally blinked "So she's my daughter by genetics…" she looked at Talia "Then who's the father…"

Arthur looked at Kathy "Well we can tell who the mother is but…" he cupped his chin in a similar posture as he thought.

"Arthur!" Talia snapped causing both Kathy and Arthur to look up in surprise and at that moment their expression mirrored each other.

"Bloody hell…" Arthur gaped as he looked directly at Kathy who had the same shocked expression he did.

Kathy looked from Arthur to Sally "Well… hi mom… dad… I guess…"

"Sorry to break up the happy occasion but… we're sort of on a time limit... our shuttle will be leaving without us if we don't catch it…" Commander Waltfeld spoke calmly from the door "And if we don't move soon the guards are gonna come to…"

Xxx

"So… think it's about time?" Duo asked as he twirled his cuffs around his finger.

Yzak shrugged "Ready to give up?" as he tossed his cuffs in the air.

Dearka was blue in the face trying to get his cuffs off "No… one more…"

"Oh come on you're already in the hole several rounds to the whole unit… it's just one more if you ask for a little help…" Yzak smirked.

Duo looked at his watch "Time to go… quit playing around Elsman… I saw Trowa put your cuffs on just…"

"It wasn't Trowa, Shinn put them on!" Dearka glared at Duo.

Duo started to chuckle "He put them on all the way then… here… bets off we won with a little advantage because Trowa put 'em on right…" he pulled out a small wire and popped the spring in the cuffs unlocking them.

"Quatre should be here shortly… its about time we make our exit…" Yzak smirked as he stood up straightening his white jacket.

Duo pulled a small ball from his pocket "Alright…" he walked over to the door and started kneading it into the frame before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a detonator pin pushing it into the soft plastic explosives.

The three backed away from the door and Duo pressed the button they heard the guards look towards the door "Huh… what the!"

Duo smirked as he ran at the door and kicked it down right on top of them pinning them under the heavy armored door the three of them took off at a run down the hall towards the spaceport.

Alarms started blaring as they reached the entrance to the port "There's our ride!" Dearka yelled as they sprinted into the hangar.

SMG fire ricocheted around them as they entered the low gravity area Yzak and Dearka kicked off heading into the hatch of the shuttle and Duo was the last as he jumped he smirked "YEEEEEEEEEEHAW!" he landed just on the edge of the hatch as Dearka and Yzak pulled him inside.

Duo started forward and saw Trowa and Shinn sitting at the control's "Hey, you could have at least come to help us… there's nothing wrong with helping out a friend in need now is there!"

Trowa sat there with his arms crossed "I wasn't waiting here for you guys… I've been waiting here for someone else…"

Dearka blinked "Huh…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" Sally smiled as their group entered the shuttle adjusting themselves as the gunfire outside died down.

"Oh I see… so this is who you meant…" Duo smirked as he shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

Sally smiled as she patted Duo on the shoulder "Well thank you Duo, you were kind enough to leave us plenty of good treats…" she smiled at him.

Duo crossed his arms and pouted "If you're joking, that's cruel… but if you're being sarcastic that's even worse!"

The other pilots laughed until Yzak saw a face he didn't recognize "Who's the civilian?"

Kathy looked at Duo and blinked "Wow… their personalities are completely different…"

"Huh…" Dearka blinked looking at Kathy then it dawned on him "HOLY SHIT SHE'S ONE OF THEM!" he started for his gun before the commanders stopped him.

"She's on our side!" Arthur yelled "I'll guess you know about the others then already…"

"Yeah… you won't believe all the details… but they have some things on their side that are a serious problem…" Yzak looked at Duo who blinked.

"What… what's going on?" Duo asked.

"Duo… they made carbon humans or hybrid carbon humans using genetic data from two people or so… they have direct carbon humans of both you and Trowa. The scary thing is it seems the talent with piloting followed…" Yzak spoke calmly.

Kathy nodded "Yeah… although you have one thing going over your carbon human better known as Duo Maxwell II… you seem to be a lot nicer and less… angry at everyone and everything…"

Dearka whistled "Damn… so how many are there?"

"Myself, Milou, Naina, Duo, and Trowa… that's all they could get data for… as for Myself, Milou, and Naina are the ones produced with two DNA sources…" Kathy looked at the officers.

"You said your last name was Po… meaning those two have a last name as well right?" Murrue asked.

Yzak looked at the commanders "You're not gonna believe this…"

Xxx

The Wing Zero and the Altron clashed again and again in a rolling scissors just above the earth's gravity well as Heero rolled he flew backwards before coming in to meet Wufei's charge forcing him to parry the attack sparks of energy discharged from the point at which they clashed as Wufei knocked the Wing Zero back he slashed across forcing Heero to climb using the wing's in a fluid motion that looked as if they had flapped he rose above Wufei

continuing his climb Wufei charged catching the Wing Zero and swung trying to take the head off of the suit as Heero Ducked underneath the strike before Wufei came back around and struck down striking the outer armor of the upper torso sparks flying as a gash was cut across the armor he retaliated striking downward trying to take the left arm of the Altron off.

Wufei parried the attack with the trident using the strength of the Altron to push the blade back the from the armor that was partially melted through.

Heero glared at the Altron "The more you fight the more the sacrifice for peace becomes a waste! You must have realized that!" he pulled back suddenly and swung across trying to cut across the torso of the Altron.

Wufei flew backwards away from the strike then launched the left arm's dragon head at the Wing Zero it closed on the suit as Heero retaliated by firing the chain gun's of the Wing Zero the shots slamming into the head of the dragon shrouding it in smoke for a second before it burst through striking the Wing Zero on its right shoulder ripping away the armor in an instant leaving nothing but the exposed frame. Heero punched the thrusters rising above Wufei again while he opened fire with the chain guns peppering him with shots forcing him to shield his suit with the right arm.

Wufei glared as he burst through the cloud of smoke from the chain guns shells and closed raising the trident to strike as the Wing Zero dove holding the beam saber behind it they clashed again the sparks from the weapons arching like lightning around the two suits as they circled and broke apart again.

"The war we fought is over!" Heero yelled as he glared at the Altron.

Wufei glared "So are you saying that soldiers who know nothing but how to fight get discarded!" he spun the trident in the hand of the Altron and charged bringing it down trying to take the left arm of the Wing Zero off.

Heero parried the attack holding it off "Soldiers have fought to attain a sense of peace believe in the world we live in today!" he glared as he punched the thrusters of the Wing Zero to their max and forced the Altron towards Earth and into the atmosphere.

Wufei glared as he grappled with the Wing Zero "I'm acting for the people who were used as weapons! I'm fighting on behalf of all soldiers including yourself!" he roared as the suits entered the atmosphere.

Heero glared "Wufei…"

Wufei glared at the Wing Zero "Right now you and I are fighting like this… isn't it true that you feel fulfilled as I do whenever you're engaged in a fight!"

Heero blinked "Huh…"

"YOU AND I ARE THE SAME, WE ARE ONLY ABLE TO ACKNOWLEDGE OUR EXISTANCE IN THE BATTLEFIELD!" Wufei roared backing off for a moment by killing his thrusters and taking a swing at Heero's cockpit with the beam trident.

Heero seized the hand controlling the Trident's movement direction and held it aiming downward as they plunged further into the atmosphere the suits armor starting to buckle from the heat as some parts of it started to be torn away "JUST REMEMBER WUFEI, TREIZE IS ON OUR SIDE, YOU HAVE NO REASON TO DEFEAT HIM!"

Wufei glared "YOU'RE WRONG, I STILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT HIM EVEN NOW!" he roared as the two suits rolled and then broke apart shielding themselves as they entered the atmosphere at a higher speed.

Xxx

The sky dark with clouds over the city as the snow fell on the battlefield that was the capital city of the ESUN as three suits fought against the Serpents that held the city.

A serpent stood for a second before being disabled by the Tallgeese III cutting through its stabilizing point sending it to the ground.

Zechs glared as he came under fire from four more Serpents firing their doubled gatling guns at the Tallgeese III forcing him back as he activated the thrusters he rose above them.

Noin used the thrusters of her White Taurus to fly above the serpents and fired down upon them with its beam rifle aiming for their weapons and critical joints that would bring them down without killing the pilot "Zechs, Treize, the Brussels presidential residence is shield protected, we can't even get to it…"

"I realize that, but unless I do what I can there's no one who's going to stand against them!" Treize glared as he rammed one serpent back before slamming the shield of the Tallgeese II into another knocking it off balance and brining his beam saber up through the leg's destroying the stabilizer before activating his thrusters and flying skyward drawing fire as the shots from one of the Serpents raked into one of the old buildings on the side of the street.

Noin blinked "Who are you waiting for!"she asked as she fired again.

Zechs glared at a serpent that opened fire on him "For those who hope for peace, if people allow Mariemaia to do as she wishes, they'll end up giving birth to a second MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT!" he glared as he spat the name before flying down and streaking along the streets a cloud of steam rising behind him as the snow vaporized from the heat of the thrusters he charged the Serpents rolling and dodging their shots before stopping ahead of them he launched the heat rod within the shield of the Tallgeese III down between the Serpents as it coiled around the left leg of the third suit behind him it crushed the armor as he used the thrusters of the Tallgeese III to pull the Serpent off of its feet and knock its comrades out of action with it.

Noin took aim at the knee of the last remaining Serpent in her area firing destroying the joint and sending the suit face first towards the ground burying its gun in the snow trying to remain standing as she flew over them towards where the others were.

"Noin… you really don't have to stick around with us…" Zechs started.

Noin sighed "Zechs… I told you three years ago that I will never leave your side."

Zechs sighed "Understood…" he said as the three white suits linked up and flew through the streets.

Xxx

Heero and Wufei streaked low as the suits cooled in the lower region of the atmosphere Heero opened the wings of the Wing Zero slowing his descent almost gliding from the high rate of speed they were flying at.

Wufei activated a mobile suit parachute system that slowed his descent enough to keep level with the Wing Zero before drawing his trident again as the Wing Zero charged him he dodged forcing Heero to roll to his left to come to attack Wufei again he charged thrusting the trident at the Zero as Heero parried the attack the two suits rolling around each other trading places.

Wufei glared "I do not accept Relena Peacecraft's ways, her belief that peace is attained by throwing away weapons and confining soldiers is wrong!"

Heero glared at the Altron as they descended even further "So that's why you're allowing Mariemaia's autocracy!"

"That's why the souls of those who fight gather!" Wufei charged striking from the right side cutting across the thick armor of the cockpit damaging the armor as sparks flew across the Wing Zero's torso from the hit Heero backed off.

Heero glared "That may be okay for now, but Mariemaia will end up repeating history! The history full of miserable battles! Unless we stop this process now, more soldiers like ourselves will become necessary. If that happens, history will continue to repeat itself. Wufei… tell me, how many more people must we kill?"

Wufei glared at Heero as they dropped lower.

Heero closed his eyes and thought back as he spoke remembering the days before operation Meteor "How many more times must I kill that girl and her dog?" he asked softly.

Wufei blinked "Huh…" he watched as Heero deactivated the thrusters of the Wing Zero the wings lifting back taking all capability from staying aloft from them as the suit inverted backwards plummeting towards the ocean.

Heero spoke calmly "Zero will not tell me anything… Tell me Wufei…" he plummeted faster and faster until finally the Wing Zero crashed into the ocean with a large spout of water from where he had hit.

Wufei's eyes were wide shocked as he thought back remembering the day his home L5 A206 was destroyed "Would an incident like that that, have to be repeated again…"

Xxx

The Sandrock, Heavyarms, Deathscythe were the last three to stand as the Gundams readied within the sealed hangar that was once their tomb an extra layer of armor covered the Sandrock as a anti-beam coated cloak covered the body of the suit Quatre drew the heat shotel's "Everyone ready to go?" he asked.

Duo smirked "Yeah, anytime you are!"

Trowa nodded "This is what Operation Meteor should be."

"Let's go now!" Kira smiled as Quatre raised the two massive curved blades and cut across the outer hatch as the panels broke away they flew out all fifteen gundams flew towards Earth spiraling downwards as the Archangel and the Minerva followed on the descent course the high heat making them look as if they were shooting stars as they flew into the atmosphere.

Xxx

"The Tallgeese and Taurus are now pass our point D number three defenses!" A radar operator yelled to Dekim as he stood in the middle of the command center.  
Mariemaia, Relena, Cagalli, and Lacus stood watching the little pips on the screen as the three machines were surrounded by droves of Serpents.

Dekim glared "What can they do with only three suits!" he uncrossed his arms "Send our counterattack troops to point D!" he ordered.

The radar operator nodded "Yes, Sir!"

Mariemaia smiled "It's beginning to look like a sibling reunion will be next to impossible this time…"

"Are you so certain?" Cagalli asked looking down at Mariemaia who looked at her.

Mariemaia nodded "Milliardo Peacecraft is piloting the Tallgeese is he not…"

Lacus smiled "Never underestimate the power of an overprotective older brother…" she smiled at Cagalli who glared at her.

"Kira needs to learn to quit being so protective, I'm never going to hear the end of it when he gets here…" Cagalli crossed her arms glaring at the screen "The question now is where the hell are they?"

Mariemaia blinked "And who are they?"

Lacus smiled "Who else, the gundam pilots…"

"That's absurd!" Mariemaia looked at them.

Xxx

The President of the ESUN sat watching the news broadcast of the battle as Dekim's voice came over the speakers "We are facing fools that are hopelessly retaliating against the new order! Consider how much meaning the lives that are likely to be lost will have."

The little girl sitting next to him holding a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck looked at him "Grandpa, I thought there weren't going to be anymore wars…" his granddaughter asked.

The President nodded "I know…" he watched as his granddaughter got up and pointed at the screen.

"Then why are those people still having a war?"the little girl asked.

The President smiled and patted his granddaughter on the head "Unfortunately dear, not everybody in this world is as reasonable as you are…"

The girl giggled as she sat back down next to her grandfather as he looked back at the screen _"But in fact, the people are too reasonable… there are too few people who would retaliate against Mariemaia…"_

Xxx

Lady Une stood in the control center of the news station that was recaptured as other preventers officers secured the facility she glared at the screen where the battle was being shown "Does she believe this is Treize's ideal… She doesn't realize she's merely a puppet controlled by Dekim!"

Xxx

Noin fired on two serpents carrying beam cannons hitting one in the leg causing it to crash to the ground disabled.

Treize shielded himself as he charged a Serpent firing on him before rolling as he flew upwards coming down directly behind the suit driving the beam saber through the suit's balancer sending it to the ground in a crumpled heap before taking off again.

Noin took a hit to the shoulder of her Taurus as she grit her teeth from the impact the fire was drawn above where Zechs had drawn their attention dodging their shots before flying at them trying to find an opening in the wall of mobile suits before being forced back as more opened fire shielding himself with the Tallgeese III's shield a lucky shot hit the exposed shoulder of the arm holding the beam saber as he flew down from the impact he used the thrusters to skirt the surface before righting himself next to Noin's Taurus as he guarded them.

Treize flew around a corner and then landed behind them as three Serpents followed him more suits landed a second later all firing on the three suits that were now trapped between their forces several opened fire with the micro missiles mounted in their shoulders as small explosions rippled around them from the impacts Zechs glared "We've reached our limit…"

"I'm not saying any goodbye's yet Zechs…" Noin smiled at him.

"Of course not Noin!" Zechs readied himself as several suits started to close in a serpentine pattern guarding each other as they advanced using their thrusters.

Treize smiled as he noticed something "Welcome, oh great messengers of peace."

Suddenly a shadow flew over them and in an instant the three serpents had lost their heads.

Zechs blinked "Huh…"

As they toppled to the ground a suit standing in the steam of the snow that was put off as it ejected the cloak and armor from its shoulders revealing the Sandrock holding its shotel's "I'm glad we weren't too late…" Quatre's voice came over the channel.

"Quatre!" Noin's eyes shot wide as she saw the suits descending landing in the nearby streets.

Quatre smiled as he charged cutting across two more Serpents decapitating the suits with the Shotel's.

Kira landed not far from them and smiled "You three are truly impressive, you fought this many without killing one soldier!" the Freedom took aim and opened fire with a barrage of rail gun slugs and beams taking care to hit only non fatal disabling locations.

"I'd be glad even if we could teach these people something." Noin smiled.

Several serpents took up a position at the end of the street and opened fire forcing Kira to block the shots "Any day now Duo… Nicol…"

The Serpents looked skyward where the Deathscythe had flown up before spreading its wings in the moonlight behind it causing a massive shadow to appear as it descended down upon them activating the beam scythe as it went.

Duo brought the beam scythe down through the first suits armor sending it to the ground before rounding on the other suits behind him in one fluid motion taking their heads off with the tops of their shoulders that housed the missile launchers.

Duo smirked "Lets only take the weapons and war itself along with us to hell!"

"You read my mind Duo!" Nicol smiled as he charged the one as it started to turn to fire on Duo firing the rocket anchor around the leg and pulling it off its feet before pinning it to the ground with a single lancer dart through its shoulder.

A short distance away on another street two Serpents fired on the Buster as Dearka leveled the anti armor shotgun at them "Let's see how these low damage shells work…" he smirked as he fired the burst hammering into two of the suits leaving massive dents across the suits armor sending them to the ground convulsing damaged but not to the point where their pilots were injured.

Trowa flipped spinning through the air in the Heavyarms before coming down in front of the suits remaining he leveled the two doubled gatling guns of the Heavyarms and opened fire the same soft shells heavily damaged the Serpents so they could no longer be used "There's around nine hundred left… that's fifty suits each, if we're just getting rid of the mobile suits I'm sure we'll be able to manage it." He spoke calmly as he fired a half faced mask covering half of the Heavyarms face that looked the same as his that he wore during his performances.

Xxx

Yzak launched the anti armor penetrators into several Serpents sending them to the ground as Shiho cut two suits legs off "I was wondering why you and Duo just up and disappeared… you were out on missions this whole time…"

"We'll talk about it later… after we're done quashing this rebellion started by a little brat!" Yzak glared as he activated the beam pistols and opened fire with the short guns putting shots into each of the suits critical points disabling them.

Hilde smiled "I have a bone to pick with Duo, but I think this was a good enough reason for him to be away…" She charged wielding the Strike Noir's two beam blades before cutting the legs off of a suit and throwing the other into a second Serpent's shoulder cutting it off.

Xxx

"These aren't mobile dolls… so we'll just have to deal with them the normal way!" Mayu activated the Aquarius's heat rods and launched them at the suits weapons destroying them in their hands before knocking the suits off balance.

Shinn charged point blank with one suit and used the Epyon's beam sword and heat whip to cut the arms off of a suit "Yeah… these guys don't get it, we just finished a war and now they want to start another one! Why can't they just live in peace!"

Lunamaria smiled as she fired the Blast silhouettes beam cannons taking off the legs of a Serpent near Shinn "Because, they're being led into the same beliefs that we followed blindly before the others opened our eyes…"

Rey smirked "I think its only fair that we open theirs as well…" he fired the Legends DRAGOON's while they were still mounted aiming forward the beams cut through several Serpents sending them all to the ground putting them out of the fight.

Xxx

The Gaia charged rapidly down the street past three Serpents before leaping kicking off of one and hitting two from behind as it transformed "Auel now!"  
Auel charged raising the Abyss's spear cutting the heads off of the last two remaining suits on the street "Sorry boys, but I'm not in the mood to put up with this!" he drove the spear into the balancing point of one of the Serpents and kicked it sending it into a building disabled.

Athrun flew forward at high speed rolling around the Gaia before kicking another Serpent with the leg's beam activating severing its legs before crushing the doubled gatling gun under its foot "This kind of power is not needed in a world of peace, why can't they understand that!"

Xxx

Flay and Dorothy stopped and looked up at a large screen in the square where the battle in Brussels was being shown "What in the…" Flay started as the image of the Sandrock standing over three defeated serpents followed by the Heavyarms opening fire with a barrage of missiles with the Buster at its back doing the same both being shrouded in a cloud of smoke from the walls of missiles they had sent at the enemy suits and then the Deathscythe and Blitz attacking several serpents in close range combat rolling and dodging amongst the Serpents attacks trading back and forth as they pushed up a street.

Dorothy smiled "It looks like they made it after all…"

Flay nodded as she watched then looked down at the crowd that was murmuring "They aren't doing anything… it's just like the Atlantic Federation… they won't stand up and fight against their oppressors…"

Xxx

Dekim glared "How much longer do those kids intend to retaliate against me!"

Mariemaia smiled as they sat in the back of the room watching the progress of the battle "Even if they did destroy the mobile suits, there's no way they can break through this shelter… what they're doing is meaningless…"

Relena sighed and stood up causing Lacus, Cagalli, and Mariemaia to look at her as she spoke "I've been running…" she said softly.

"What's the matter Miss. Relena?" Mariemaia asked looking at her.

Relena looked at the screen and watched as the pilots battled "I've been… I've been running from the truth…" she closed her eyes and sighed before taking off down the steps to the main floor she ran over to a consol and pushed a controller out of the way activating the same system Dekim had been using to communicate with.

"Everybody, please do not fear the image you're watching!" Relena spoke calmly as she activated the monitor "Peace is not something that is given to you each person must…" she stopped as the broadcast was cut off.

Xxx

Flay blinked "That was Relena!"

Dorothy smiled "Good show Relena… calling the people to battle… but it looks like the people are still reluctant… why don't you say we give them a little incentive…" she looked at Flay who smiled.

"Hey wasn't that!" A man yelled.

"That was Queen Relena!" another voice could be heard over the crowd.

Xxx

Dekim stood at the consol as the soldiers aimed their sidearm's at Relena "It's still much too early for your appearance before the people, miss former Queen!" he glared at her.

Relena smiled knowing her message had gotten through, if only partly as Mariemaia walked over looking at her shocked "Are you guiding the public to battle? Aren't those actions against your policies of total pacifism!" she asked.

Relena looked at them "I no longer consider myself a Peacecraft, what is needed now are the hearts that will hope for a peaceful world and not a principle or an assertion!" she looked at them as Cagalli smiled.

"Nicely put, Relena." Cagalli smiled as Lacus nodded.

Xxx

The crowd murmured in the square as Flay and Dorothy walked over "You people just going to continue sitting on your butts!" Dorothy's voice carried over the crowd.

"What!" One man looked over as the crowd's voices died down as they looked at Flay and Dorothy.

"Is Mariemaia the master you have all been waiting for!" Dorothy glared at them with a hand on her hip her long black coat with a burgundy red collar standing out from the white snow that covered the street.

Flay stood there next to Dorothy and smirked "Come on, why don't you wag your tails and run to her!" she looked at them her dark green coat in similar contrast to Dorothy's.

One of the men glared at her "Hey, are you comparing us to dogs!"

Flay crossed her arms and turned away smiling satisfied she got to him "Oh, pardon me… let me correct myself, you're not the dogs that wag their tail in front of their master… in fact you're the tail that gets wagged…" she smiled as she looked back at them.

"Shut your mouth lady! You're looking at a man who shot down five mobile suits in a war three years ago, so don't you be calling us names!" he glared at her as the men looked at the two young women.

Dorothy let out a light laugh "That's funny, I see no men around here… the only men I know are either buried or always have their faces displayed up on that screen!" She pointed towards the screen as the men started to turn around seeing the gundams fighting tooth and nail against the Serpents.

First the Deathscythe was shown as it swung its scythe in a wide arch taking the heads off of several Serpents. Next the Heavyarms and Buster firing on several serpents using heavy weapons that had dug in amongst some ruins returning fire on them… Next Quatre was shown cutting the gatling gun in half on a suit before knocking it to the ground spinning and taking the head off of another suit that was closing on it with one fluid stroke.

The screen panned out before a cloud of steam erupted from one roadway as the Deathscythe could be seen charging with the Blitz taking shots as they went to attack a new group of Serpents.

The Legend was next shown as it battled several Serpents that had ganged up on it by using its double ended beam saber to cut through the back of their legs disabling them before knocking them away and firing on the ones that were supporting it.

The Epyon and the Aquarius charged each ramming through a blockade of suits firing on them as The Impulse supported them from range.

The Heavyarms and the Buster were shown again now dug in firing on the suits that were trying to gang up on them as the screen switched to showing the Duel taking shots on its shield while returning fire as the Aegis cut the arms off of another Serpent the Noir fired the two beam pistols at another group closing on their rear.

The screen panned back to the Justice and the Freedom as they fought in tandem taking out suits one after another as they slowed coming under a heavier attack from Serpents using heavy weaponry.

The Sandrock was the last to be shown brining its heat Shotel's down taking the arms off of a Serpent as the Tallgeese II flew past ramming another.

Relena's message repeated as the Preventers had control of the broadcast a man spoke "I guess peace is not something that is just handed to us… right?" he asked.

The Tallgeese III was shown dodging shots from several other Serpents as it dodged and rolled before charging a Serpent that was about to attack Noin's Taurus as Noin rounded on several suits firing on them with the Taurus's rifle.

Another man spoke "I think we might have been mistaken…"

"You're right!" an older man shouted that was wearing a black coat "We should be fighting ourselves! Of course we won't have any weapons to fight with!"

"Is that the responsibility given to us survivors!" A man asked looking at the two girls.

The Older man nodded "We must prove that we deserve this peace that we have worked so hard to obtain! We must confirm that we are worthy of this freedom!"

The man who argued with Dorothy and Flay nodded "Okay, I'm going!" he clenched his fists "I'm going to where Miss. Relena is, if anybody wants to follow!"

Another man gaped at him "You mean now!"

The man turned to him "RIGHT NOW!"

"But how though!" he asked.

"We'll find a way!" The man smiled.

The older man looked at the two "I'm going too! I can't just wait around and not do anything…"

Another man nodded "Count me in Too, anyone else just follow us!" he yelled.

"Right!" several more men in the crowd shouted.

"It's time that we stood up for something!" the crowd gathered their strength as they readied to leave.

Dorothy smiled as Flay nodded "Oh… I guess I've got no choice…" she looked at them "Well, let me give you all a ride on my transportation!" a large gold painted transport truck pulled up behind them as several other large transports pulled up some with O.M.N.I. painted on the side underneath the insignia of the Atlantic Federation.

One of the windows rolled down from the truck "As you requested Vice Foreign Minister Allster!" Morgan Chevalier smiled a cigar clenched in his mouth as he spoke.

Flay nodded "Thank you, now everyone follow us!" she started towards the cab of the truck as the crowd started to head into the trucks in mass.

Xxx

Three Serpents rose into the air using their thrusters to keep aloft carrying beam cannons as they fired in tandem circling firing down on the Heavyarms and the Buster.

Trowa brought the doubled gatling guns up across two of them as Dearka took aim at the third and fired the anti armor shotgun knocking it out of the sky as it landed on one of the ones Trowa shot down. "These guys just don't know when to give up… oh well…" Dearka smirked.

Xxx

Quatre charged cutting the arm off of a Serpent as it fired at him the suit fell backwards just as two more closed the massive suit grappled the Sandrock from behind as another joined from the front trying to immobilize it.

"Quatre!" Kira yelled as he rounded a corner.

Quatre smirked as he punched his thrusters the powerful thrusters of the Sandrock lifted both itself and the two massive Serpents off of the ground causing the one in front to loosen its grip Quatre kicked it away and knocked the rear one off bringing the one shottle down cutting into the suit disabling it before spinning and bringing the other up through the other suit damaging it so that it couldn't remain aloft.

Xxx

Duo glared as he rammed a Serpent in the center of the torso with the bottom of the scythe breaking its stance as it knelt down from the blow he dropped the bottom of the scythe down onto the back of its head making sure it could no longer fight just as he turned another Serpent dove down on him firing its double gatling gun pelting the Deathscythe with shells as a second came in from the right firing on the Blitz.

Duo glared and charged raising the scythe "TAKE THIS!" he cut through the sides of the suits destroying their internal components sending them toppling to the ground before taking off down the street as he rounded the corner he came under fire again as the Blitz joined him four suits on the ground and three above with beam cannons raining fire down upon them.

Duo groaned "Man… they just keep coming all at once!"

"Yeah… you take the ground I'll get the sky!" Nicol took aim with the Trikeros shield and opened fire on the suits.

Duo smirked as he charged holding the beam scythe across the suit "HERE I GO!" he rammed into the center two knocking them back all the way down the street.

Nicol blinked as the outer two suits turned and focused on him "Damn… Duo you're cut off!"

Duo blinked as he looked at the rear monitor "No sweat, draw their fire, I'll hit them from behind!" he started to move before a beam streaked in front of the Deathscythe "What in the…" he turned to see the Deathscythe Guilty standing at the head of a pack of serpents.

A voice came over his channel "I think not…" Duo's eyes widened as he heard the voice, his voice… the voice of Duo Maxwell II.

"Quatre, I've got a little problem… I'll be a little longer…" Duo glared as he turned just as the Deathscythe Guilty charged him activating its own beam scythe a brilliant crimson red bringing it down to try to cut the Deathscythe Hell in half Duo blocked the attack and knocked the Guilty back.

"Alright let's see who's the better pilot, myself or myself…" Duo grinned as he charged knocking the Guilty back even further into the Serpents.

"What a stupid question! Of course I'm better you punk!" Duo II swung the scythe at the Deathscythe Hell forcing Duo back "I won't lose to someone as weak as you!"

Duo smirked "Is that a fact… well look in a mirror buddy because you are me… a younger less experienced version of me!" he used the bottom of the scythe to trip the Deathscythe Guilty before ramming it into a building.

Xxx

Dearka blinked as an alarm sounded "Holy hell!" he turned to see a wave of missiles heading towards himself and Trowa as Trowa turned and opened fire on the missiles taking out most of them some impacted around the two suits.

Dearka glared "Where the hell did that come from!" the smoke started to dissipate and he saw it "I had to ask…"

Trowa narrowed his gaze at the dark blue and green of the Gundam Derringer Arms "Well then… let's see how he holds up…" he launched the Heavyarms into the air rolling before firing down from above.

The Derringer arms returned fire as Trowa Phobos glared "They upgraded the Heavyarms…." He turned as the Heavyarms landed behind him they both aimed at each other their stance matching almost perfectly.

"Tell me, why do you call yourself Trowa Phobos?" Trowa asked.

"Because, I was feeling insecure without a name, and I wanted to take something precious from you, you admired space so I took the name of the moon orbiting Mars." Trowa Phobos glared down the barrel at the Heavyarms and fired the shots hitting the mask on the head knocking it off as Trowa charged ramming the Derringer off of its feet.

"The reason I had a fascination with space is I too am named for one of the moons in our solar system… while I gained my experience as a soldier I had no name, no past… during Operation Meteor I reclaimed my past, as Triton Bloom!"

Xxx

Quatre stood his ground as shots pelted the Sandrock from several Serpents he spread the Shotel's out to either side of him "Looks like we're fighting another losing battle…" he smirked the goggles Rashid gave him up on his forehead as he punched his thrusters flying down the street taking down two Serpents at once he reached the end two missiles struck the Sandrock from the side knocking him off balance for a second.

"What the…" Quatre looked towards where the missiles had came from and saw the Sandleon Custom standing there its two Hi-Cold Shotel's activated glowing a brilliant ice blue "Katherine!"

Katherine charged "DIE QUATRE!" she brought the two Shotel's down trying to destroy the Sandrock with one strike.

Quatre crossed the Heat Shotel's of the Sandrock and parried the attack a massive blast of steam erupted in an explosion as the super cold blades of the Sandleon clashed with the superheated blades of the Sandrock.

"Why are you doing this Katherine!" Quatre yelled as he parried a second attack from the right.

"You were the one who got all the special treatment, the rest of us were all just disposable, all because you wound up being the boy!" Katherine glared as she kicked the Sandrock back.

Quatre glared "That's not true father loved all of us, equally!"

"Then why did he send me away after you ran away!" Katherine clashed with the Sandrock again.

Quatre glared "You're just like I was back then, you love no one and think you're loved by no one, SNAP OUT OF IT KATHERINE!" he roared as he rammed the Sandleon away from him tackling it into a building.

"Quit spouting that people love us, we were born from test tubes, we could be replaced in the blink of an eye!" Katherine glared as she took a swipe at the Sandrock catching the flat side of the shottle the sheer force of the impact snapped the blade sending it flying.

"You're wrong Katherine, we cant be replaced, why do you think you were the only one named after Mother!" Quatre's voice shook as he yelled at his sister "Iria told me… why we were the youngest and the last!"

Katherine blinked _"I was born… naturally… I'm… we…"_ tears started to slip down her face as she looked as the Sandrock rose immediately coming under fire from the Serpents being forced back she tried to push her suit up but it was disabled and unable to move.

Xxx

Zechs rolled dodging the shots from a Serpent as Noin fired down upon it "Can we win this…" Zechs asked as he looked at the damaged suits.

"Yeah, but we're nowhere near being done…" Noin spoke calmly as she fired on another serpent "WHAT THE!" she dodged a dragons head as it flew past her suit arching back forcing her to dodge again.

Zechs turned and his eyes widened as he saw the two suits "A white Epyon and the Tallgeese…"

The White and Blue Epyon retracted its dragons head as it held the spear charging at the Taurus a young man's voice came through over their lines "We will be your opponents, Lucrezia Noinheim and Milliardo Peacecraft!"

Zechs glared as the Tallgeese charged him its round burgundy red shield raised ready to strike as it rammed the Tallgeese III Zechs rolled allowing it to charge past he saw the back of the suit a set of wings similar to the Wing Zero's _"A weak point for an inexperienced pilot… unless you know how to control those thrusters properly within the atmosphere it will be a challenge."_

Noin blinked as a message came through "What is it Sally? We're a little busy here…"

"Those suits your fighting, disable them like the others, otherwise you'll regret it later… the boys neglected to tell us that they'd met some carbon humans Barton created… some of them combining the genetic information from multiple sources." Sally looked at them as the screen panned out and she saw Kathy sitting in her seat on the bridge of the Dominion "Meet my daughter… Kathy…"

Noin blinked then looked at the two suits "It cant be…"

"We have no parents!" the boy's voice yelled as the dragons head of the Epyon launched after the Taurus again Noin rolled dodging it diving on the Epyon she rammed the suit back knocking it off balance.

Milou glared as he opened his eyes seeing the Taurus aiming at his cockpit "Open up, I don't want to shoot!" Noin's voice came through as a loud dull thud happened when the Taurus nudged the cockpit's hatch with the end of the rifle.

"Milou, do it, we don't have to fight them!" A girl's voice came over the line as the burgundy red and white Tallgeese slowed in front of the Tallgeese III.

"Are you insane Naina, they'll kill us in an instant we are no relation to them, we were born from genetic data from a test tube!" Milou yelled.

"You don't get it…" Noin's voice came over his frequency "Why would we kill you when everyone we have fought so far we have crippled their suits and tried not to injure them in the process… if it is our genetic data that made you then we're related by blood, many people are born through artificial means."

Zechs lowered his weapons as the Tallgeese in front of him opened its hatch and a girl with long blond hair stepped out wearing a military uniform similar to the Romefeller foundation's uniforms in a deep red he looked at her _"So this is my daughter… Naina…"_

"Milou, we have no reason to…" Naina's voice trailed off as the sound of a mobile suits gun opening fire came from the far end of the street the shells hitting the back of her suit knocking her off her eyes widened as the ground approached when suddenly the hand of the Tallgeese III caught her just a short distance after her fall.

Milou was shocked as Noin launched off of his suit turning and firing on the Serpent that had attacked Naina crippling the suit in two shots "Naina, is she alright!" Milou yelled.

"She's fine, stay inside your cockpit Milou…" Zechs spoke as he shielded the suit as Naina got back into the Tallgeese.

"Milou… they're…" Naina looked at him.

Milou glared as he pushed the White Epyon to its feet "I know… I'm wrong… why is it that nine times out of ten the parents are always right…"

Noin smiled "Because we've experienced most of the things first hand…" she rolled dodging shots from several suits.

xxx

Heero sat with his eyes closed in the darkened cockpit of the Wing Zero _"I guess I put a little too much stress on the suit…"_ he thought as he tried the controls again and still got no response he leaned forward against the restraints and closed his eyes when the central targeting bulb activated and the system tried to boot he looked up "Huh…"

The suit slowly started as the reactor sparked to life again _"I guess I put just a little too much stress on it and it needed time to recharge…"_

The Wing Zero's head moved as it awakened its eyes flashed their brilliant green as the suit's systems booted up fully the Z.E.R.O. system activated "Zero… can you move?" Heero asked and waited for the suit to give him a response, he pushed the controls and started the suits rise from the ocean floor as it stood the wings stretched behind it knocking the sand free from the thruster's vents _"I see the damage is pretty bad… I can still fight though…"_ "Sure… this will be your final fight…" he pushed the thrusters throttle to its maximum power as the Wings spread the powerful thrusters activated as the water steamed as they sparked to life it started its ascent from the seabed.

Xxx

Quatre charged the serpents that were firing on him and rolled cutting through their legs with the damaged Shotle.

Zechs glared as he looked at the enemy detection screen "Gundam Pilots, you've done enough now, leave us and get out immediately!" he ordered.

"What!" Quatre's voice came through the line "Get out!"

"Zechs, did something hit you in the head, or did you forget we don't retreat." Yzak's voice came through the line and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"If we were fighting to kill, we would be done long ago… but if we did then there would be no meaning at all in our coming back here!" Kira's voice came through the line as he rolled high above the city and opened fire in a hellish rain on the Serpents with the beam cannons that still were capable of firing and undamaged.

Noin dodged shots as she flew back skyward as Milou watched "But at this rate, you'll die in vain…"

Duo cut through another Serpent's legs sending it into the snow the disabled Deathscythe Guilty stuck in the building he had rammed it into as he fought "If we'd planned on retreating, we'd a been gone… though I know it will be tough to continue fighting…"

Duo II glared "Why are you so determined to win!"

Duo smiled "Because, I grew up with a pretty crappy childhood under the kind of oppression that you are trying to help bring back!" he rolled charging another Serpent.

Trowa's voice came through the line "We used to be just like them Duo, they've been coaxed by Dekim into believing that their only purpose in this life is to fight battles…" he backed down the street as he ran out of ammunition the guns spun clicking unable to fire.

Trowa Phobos glared as he turned firing on the Serpents covering the Buster and the Heavyarms as the three suits fell back "Aren't you concerned about your own lives?"

Duo smirked "Hey, don't worry about it… we've gotten pretty good at these losing battles…" he rammed another Serpent as the Sandrock knocked back a Serpent then came under fire as they were slowly corralled into an area.

Quatre smiled "And that's the reason we've always been able to remain as ourselves."

Katherine's suit moved slowly into the amassed group with the others Duo had pulled the Deathscythe Guilty free as the amassed Gundams made their final stand against the horde of Serpents that surrounded them.

Xxx

Relena looked at Dekim and Mariemaia "The reason I returned to being a Darlian was not to take revenge for my father, nothing can be accomplished with revenge, hatred will only result in bringing more hatred!"

Mariemaia smiled "You think that way now because you lost your battle… but my thoughts are different. I will truly be victorious…"

A controller looked over "The gundams have all stopped fighting!" he yelled.

Mariemaia smiled "Told ya…" she said in a sweet voice.

"I wouldn't be so certain…" Lacus smiled in response with an equally sweet tone.

Xxx

The groups of Gundams gathered together "I've got nothing left…" Duo deactivated the beam scythe knowing that he couldn't take them all and the active cloak was too damaged to be of much use "But our self detonating devices could take out about half the remaining suits what do ya think?" Duo asked.

"No… detonation should be done away from them… we must limit casualties to just ourselves." Trowa spoke calmly as audible sighs of relief could be heard from the newer pilots and the pilots from the Minerva.

"Yeah… guess you're right…" Yzak smirked.

An alarm went off in their suits signaling a new threat "WHERE!" Kira asked.

"Above us!" Nicol yelled as they all looked skyward to see the Wing Zero and the Wing clash before the Wing was knocked away by the Zero.

"Wing Zero!" Zechs looked at it.

"Ryuta…" Naina looked at him "He really was serious about it…"

"What?" Duo asked looking at her on the screen.

"He's trying to kill his brother, because he killed their father Odin Lowe…" Milou spoke calmly.

"That's a lie… he was killed by Dekim Barton." Zechs glared.

Xxx

"Ryuta… why do you think I killed dad!" Heero glared at him on the screen.

"Dekim Barton… he's the man dad worked for, and told me you killed him during his final mission!" Ryuta glared at him on the screen as he charged again clashing the Wing Zero.

"Do you really think I would kill dad!" Heero asked "Do you honestly think I could kill my own father, when I was eight years old! You're being misled by the man who killed him!"

Ryuta blinked "You're wrong!"

"Am I Ryuta! Did you even bother to check, or did you just take his word! The Wing has the Zero system installed in it, I transferred all the data from Zero to it check for yourself, the year was A.C. 188 on the L3 X18999 colony!" Heero glared as the two suits flew opposite from each other.

Ryuta glared as he typed in the code and closed his eyes the Z.E.R.O. system showed him the events.

"_Odin Lowe…" a man in an alliance uniform looked at the computer before turning to a black case "You're a musician?" he asked._

_The man with gray streaks in his brown hair smiled "Used to be… now I just carry it around as a hobby, I'm traveling with my son." Odin smiled as he placed his hand on the back of a young boy who looked a lot like Ryuta wearing a set of dress clothes._

_The officer nodded "You're destination is X-18999 I thought that colony wasn't completed yet…"_

_Odin shrugged "Like it says, we're not going there for a vacation…" he pointed towards the screen._

_The officer blinked "A former musician doing hard labor like colony construction?" he asked as he held the papers back to Odin._

_Odin smiled "I've been told I'm an odd one…" he picked up the case and nodded to the boy "Let's go…"_

_As they approached the shuttle he leaned down "Hey, try to act a bit more like family eh?" he nudged his son._

_The boy smiled "Okay, dad…"_

_The scene changed as the young Heero looked out at space as his father walked over "What-cha looking at?" he asked "The void of space which took everything away from you… or … your own image…"_

"_Why… did you come to this colony?" Heero asked._

_Odin smirked "To 'abandon' you… soon there'll be a coup d'état here. You'll take advantage of the confusion and settle down at this colony with your grandfather… you know how… I've taught you everything you need to survive…"_

_The sound of a gun being loaded caught his attention "Who are you going to kill this time?" Heero asked._

_Odin assembled a rifle "Septum, of the alliance space force. This'll be my last job. So you should go to school and lead a normal life…"_

"_I'll decide what I'm going to do…" Heero spoke calmly._

"_Your mother wouldn't like it if I kept taking you on missions all over creation…" Odin looked at his son._

"_You and grandfather were the ones that sent her away… and you were the one that took me with you." Heero looked at his father._

_The scene changed again and Odin was looking out over the colony from a rooftop at mobile suits moving in the distance known as Tragos "There seems to be a rather clever man in command." He smiled his arms interlaced behind his back as Heero looked at him._

"_The rebels are just armatures… they need to take out the frontline command center, or they'll eventually be targeted…" Heero spoke calmly a rocket launcher leaning against himself._

_Odin smiled "That's right… that's why they need men like me."_

_Heero smiled "That's a nice train of thought…"_

"_Yeah…" Odin looked at his son "here's one last bit of good advice, no matter what happens, the only good way to lead your life is to act on your emotions."_

_Heero looked at him and remained silent as his father continued "Once… some idiot fired a single shot… and changed the course of history. I was the one who fired that shot, the one that killed Heero Yuy… the man responsible for the order to kill him was Septum, I was a member of the OZ Special Forces back then… after that I left the organization and just lived from day to day…"_

_The rooftop door opened and two soldiers walked out "HEY! What are you doing over there?"_

_Heero looked over at them as Odin reached into the interior of his jacket he spun quickly throwing a knife it went into the first soldiers heart killing him instantly as Heero kicked the feet out from under the second knocking him out._

_Odin walked over and smiled "However carefully you plan, you never know if some fool is going to change the future…" he knelt down and stripped the alliance Uniform that was devoid of blood from the soldier "So, you may as well do what your heart tells you, so you won't regret it later. That's the right path… for people who live life in the present…" Odin changed quickly and finally slipped the helmet on "Okay… this is goodbye…" he looked at Heero._

_Heero smiled "Don't overdo it… you're old now…"_

_Odin smirked "Not something I want to hear from a kid…" he ruffled his son's hair and turned to leave "Don't get killed… your mother would kill me…"_

"_Same to you…" Heero started off a few seconds later._

_The image changed showing Odin walking down a hall carrying a rifle as a group of officers exited a room "We must connect the Emergency circuits at all costs!" Septum looked at one of the other lower ranking men._

"_Yes, Sir!" the officer replied._

_Odin crouched down "Septum!" he yelled getting his attention._

_Septum turned "O… Odin Lowe!"_

"_You bastard!" Odin yelled as a man in a grey suit slipped away from the group that you couldn't get a good look at his face._

_Odin fired twice hitting two of the officers "General Septum!" an officer yelled shielding him._

_Septum glared "Open fire! Don't let him get away!" he ordered._

_Odin glared as he took off at a run getting hit in the leg._

_The image changed again as the cockpit of a Leo appeared around him "They've broke through?" Treize's voice asked as he looked over towards a cloud of smoke where a figure could be seen._

_Heero appeared out of the smoke as Noin's voice could be heard "He's aiming… AT US!" she screamed as Heero fired._

_Treize maneuvered his Leo into the line of fire blocking the shot "Instructor Treize!" Noin yelled._

_Heero dropped the spent launcher and ran away into the smoke of the battlefield._

_The image changed again as Heero entered the hangar that was to be their meet up point he saw Odin tying a bandage around his leg._

"_Are you alright?" a man asked as he walked over._

_Odin looked up "Oh, it's you…" he fished out a detonation trigger "Don't worry, this place will blow with one press of this button…" he smirked._

_The man in the grey suit that Heero could now get a good view of was Dekim Barton he pulled out a gun and took aim at Odin who noticed Heero making a slight hand gesture for him to stay back._

"_You want me silenced?" Odin asked looking at Barton "No need for that…"_

_Barton looked at him "No… this is revenge." He fired shooting Odin in the chest through his lung's Odin collapsed to the floor propping himself up as Barton walked away."D… Did you m…mean to do this… ever since you hired me?" Odin glared at Barton's retreating back "How ironic…." He collapsed to his side._

"_ODIN!" Heero ran over kneeling next to his father._

_Odin smiled at Heero "Hey… I shoulda listened to your advice… I've… gotten old…"_

_Heero looked at him "Wait here, I'll secure us an escape route…" He started to get up._

_Odin shook his head and laid down "Too late… listen… don't forget what I told you before… it's the last lesson… this old fool can give you…" he smiled weakly "The… last few years we spent together… weren't so bad…"_

_Tears started to slip down Heero's face as his father passed away Odin let a small trigger fall from his hand Heero knelt down and picked it up "So this… is the job you left unfinished…" Heero glared and he looked at the area Dekim had left towards and pressed the button hoping he'd killed him._

Ryuta shook as his knuckles were white on the controls filled with shame, anger, hatred towards the man who'd killed his father... lied to him to make him fight his brother… Dekim Barton.

Heero looked at Ryuta "Do you understand Ryuta…"

"For dad… for Odin…" Ryuta looked at him tears slipping down his face "He really was a nice person…"

Heero smiled "Yeah… lets go finish the job dad left unfinished…"

He flew up taking aim at the Presidential bunker "Patch me through Ryuta… I want Dekim to know who's coming for him."

Ryuta nodded "Roger that!" he wiped the tears from his eyes and started typing.

Heero looked at the bunker "Locked onto the target…"

Xxx

"Another gundam confirmed sir it's in the sky!" the radar operator yelled over to Dekim.

"WHAT!" Dekim yelled as he looked over at him.

"Mr. Dekim, we're online with one of the Gundam Pilots!" The comm. officer said as Heero appeared on the main screen.

Heero looked directly at Dekim "Let me confirm, your shelter shield is activated?"

Dekim glared at him "What are you planning!"

"Your shelter is secure is it?" Heero asked looking at Dekim.

Mariemaia glared at him "Of course it is! See for yourself just how powerless you are!"

Heero looked at her "Roger that…" he spoke in a cold tone that matched Ryuta's causing her to blink in shock as she realized who he was as the line shut.

Xxx

Heero fired hitting the shield of the bunker at the dead center of the doors in a hellish explosion that destroyed several Serpents that stood guard nearby.

"It's going to take a lot to get through that shield…" Ryuta looked down at it.

Xxx

Alarms started blaring in the command center as the entire room shook like a bomb went off above them sending several people to the ground "Gather all the serpents here! Shoot down Wing Zero!" Dekim ordered yelling at the soldiers.

Mariemaia's voice shook with fear "Wh… What a miserable person… he… he's not going to be able to achieve anything."

Relena looked at her "Are you afraid Mariemaia?" she asked.

Mariemaia looked at her "Huh…" she glared and looked back at the screen.

Xxx

Heero fired his second shot the damaged frame buckled under the stress as the left arm's joint exploded from the strain and pieces of the armor started to break away.

"Heero, be careful, let me take the last shot!" Ryuta yelled.

"No…" Heero said with a cold tone.

Ryuta blinked "Heero don't… Mom would kill me if you die…"

Heero narrowed his gaze "Don't worry… life is cheap, especially mine…"

Xxx

The control room shook as the second blast dissipated "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING!" Dekim yelled as he braced himself against a consol.

"The shield has lost half its strength! Wing Zero's aim is accurate to one hundredth of a unit, this shelter will collapse for certain if it's hit again in the same place!" a soldier yelled from the controls for the bunker.

Dekim glared "Stop it! Don't you realize Relena Peacecraft is in here!" he yelled.

Relena straightened up and looked at the screen where the Wing Zero was shown "Heero…" She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

Mariemaia looked at her as she realized Relena was readying herself to die.

"How many times was it that Heero said he'd kill you when we first met?" Cagalli asked.

Relena smiled at her "Twice… he nearly succeeded once…"

Mariemaia looked horrified towards the screen "He wouldn't…"

"Oh, Mr. Lowe is a man of his word… he would…" Lacus said sweetly.

Xxx

The Wing Zero was peppered with shots from the Serpents that had just arrived as it lined up its next shot "Ryuta… Stay back…" Heero ordered.

"Why…" Ryuta's eyes widened as he saw the twin buster rifle build up its energy charge for an attack.

Heero glared taking aim at the same spot then he remembered the little girl _"No… I can't kill another innocent life…"_ he adjusted his aim off center and fired the massive beam of energy hit the edge of the bunkers shield as the Wing Zero's frame gave under the pressure the joints exploded from the stress as the cockpit blew up around Heero.

"HEERO!" Ryuta screamed as he charged seizing the cockpit as it started to fall.

Xxx

"HEERO!" Quatre yelled as he saw the beam hit and the Wing Zero explode.

"Oh god…" Katherine slapped her hands over her mouth.

The pilots screamed shocked "Heero can you read me!" Kira typed frantically.

"Ryuta, you there!" Milou yelled as he tried to raise him.

"I've got the cockpit!" Ryuta yelled through the line as the bunker blew up in a hellish fireball that easily reached a half mile into the sky.

Treize glared as he launched from the group flying at full speed towards the bunker.

Xxx

Explosions ripped through the command center as the ministers started to shield themselves Cagalli and Lacus dove to the floor as the people screamed Relena and Mariemaia both were seized and forced to the floor by someone as the smoke cleared the only light left in the room was coming from the main monitor at the head of the room.

Cagalli groaned as she pushed herself up and Lacus dusted some rubble off of her hair as they looked around for Relena and Mariemaia a piece of armored plating moved and Lady Une wearing her Preventers uniform became visible.

"Are you okay?" Une asked looking at Relena and Mariemaia.

Mariemaia blinked "Yeah, who are you?" she asked.

Middie smiled "Even though you may be mistaken, I personally cannot allow his Excellency Treize's daughter to die…"

Mariemaia blinked "Huh…"

"Another gundam has arrived!" A controller yelled from a still working station "This time at the number four defense line of point E!"

Xxx

An amassed mob of citizens stood in front of the Altron yelling at the Serpents holding protest signs "There's no way we would obey you!" one man shouted.

"We don't want any more battles!" another man yelled glaring at the Serpents.

Another man took a step forward "GET OUTA HERE!" he yelled.

A Serpent took a step back as the mob of people started forward.

"We want to protect the peace here all by ourselves!" another man shouted.

Wufei smiled "Battles like these are not decided by the soldiers… thanks to these people I can now give up fighting…"

Xxx

Noin smiled "Oh Zechs…"

Zechs nodded "This is good… we don't have to abandon all hope just yet…" he smiled.

Trowa closed his eyes "The detonating device missed its chance again…"

"Yeah… I guess so…" Kira smiled.

"Kinda glad it did… it sucked lugging Heero around…" Dearka laughed causing the other pilots to erupt in laughter that knew about the incident in question.

Xxx

Dekim glared at the monitor "WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE PEOPLE!"

Lady Une smiled as she looked at the screen "While his Excellency fought losing battles, he loves people who aren't afraid to keep their stance and fight, and that is why the people are so able to accept the Gundams. It is not the victor that moves the heart of the people."

Xxx

The Wing cradled the Zero as they crash landed into the thick snow next to the bunker steam rising from the extreme heat of the engines from the Wing as it instantly evaporated the snow Ryuta popped the hatch and ran out "HEERO!" he took off across the snow running towards Zero.

The hatch's emergency explosive bolts blew and the cockpit opened Heero climbed out and tumbled down off of the suit bleeding from his side.

"Heero!" Ryuta skidded to a halt next to Heero.

"Let's go…" Heero pushed himself up holding his side.

Ryuta nodded pulling Heero's arm over his shoulder as they started for the bunker.

Xxx

Dekim's eyes were wide looking at the screen "THIS IS INSANE! WE CANNOT BE DEFEATED!WE THE BARTON FAMILY ARE THE TRUE RULERS OF THE EARTH SPHERE!" he shouted as he spun and flung his arms wide "MISS. MARIEMAIA! ASSUME YOUR POSITION AS HEAD OF THE EARTH SPHERE!" he yelled as the screen illuminated him.

Mariemaia blinked and stood shaken a little "I am… victorious…" she started forward towards Dekim stumbling slightly as she walked.

Lady Une started forward as Mariemaia continued "I'm carrying out the will of my father…" she stopped as Une stood in front of her glaring at her.

Lady Une sighed and closed her eyes before glaring at Mariemaia she raised a hand "Do forgive me…"

Relena ran over between Une and Mariemaia taking the hit from Une and slapped Mariemaia across the face hard causing her to take a step back "Excuse me… but I think it's about time you opened your eyes Mariemaia!"

Mariemaia blinked "Huh… Miss. Relena…" she felt her cheek where the red mark was clearly visible in the low light.

Relena looked into Mariemaia's eyes "You have now learned what real fear is, so I am sure you are now able to acknowledge all of the mistakes you've made in the past!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE RELENA PEACECRAFT!" Dekim yelled as he leveled his handgun taking aim at Relena "I can't allow you to brainwash my Mariemaia with such garbage!"

Relena glared as Cagalli and Lacus watched "If you wish to shoot me, go right ahead! I am prepared to die!" Relena stood her ground as she turned to face Dekim.

Dekim laughed "Then I'll tell you what the truth is before you die! The public is always expected to obey the victor!" he took aim at Relena.

Cagalli and Lacus started forward just as Relena watched Mariemaia knocked her out of the way as Barton fired getting shot through the right shoulder she collapsed instantly the bullet passed right through her the young girls blood spilling onto the floor.

"Mariemaia!" Relena started forward turning her over.

Dekim glared "We can always make a replacement for Mariemaia, I made her after all!" he took aim again at Relena.

"DEKIM!" A man's voice yelled as Une pulled her gun a shot rang out and Dekim was hit in the head he collapsed dead.

The soldiers looked towards the door where a man only half lit by the shadows stood wearing a blue uniform with white pants he started into the room quickly as he dropped the gun running over to Mariemaia who was being cradled by Relena.

"Mariemaia, hold on!" Relena said as Une knelt down behind her allowing Mariemaia to rest on her lap.

The man knelt down "Hold on… please…" he requested calmly.

Mariemaia looked at him "Father…" she cried tears starting to slip from her face as she looked into the face of Treize "I'm so… sorry…"

"Mariemaia…" Relena looked at her.

"I'll relive you of your pain…" A cold voice spoke as they looked they saw Heero standing next to Ryuta pointing a gun at Mariemaia.

"Stand down Heero…" Treize glared before he looked at the gun more closely.

Mariemaia smiled "I thank you…"

Heero pulled the trigger the gun made a click as the empty chamber cycled the gun missing its clip.

Heero breathed heavily "I've killed Mariemaia… I will never kill anyone… ever again…I… I don't have to anymore…" he shook on his feet unsteadily as he fell forward dropping his gun.

Relena's eyes widened "HEERO!" she ran over cradling him as his blood soaked her dress uniform.

"He insisted… I've already radioed the Archangel…" Ryuta looked at Treize who nodded.

Treize looked at a soldier "You, move it we can still save them!" he picked up his weak daughter in his arms as Ryuta and the soldier picked up Heero they started from the room running towards the route they came in.

Xxx

The Preventers stood in a group watching as the Mariemaia soldiers disarmed themselves and came out of their suits.

Katherine looked at Quatre "I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Neither did I until Iria told me… father never did…" Quatre smiled at her as he hugged his sister.

Trowa smiled as Trowa Phobos lowered himself from his suit "Nice to finally meet face to face…" he held out his hand.

Trowa Phobos nodded "Yeah…"

Duo II crossed his arms and glared at Duo "What…" he snapped.

Duo shrugged laughing "Nothing… you just remind me of someone…"

"Oh yeah who!" Duo II glared at him before he felt someone slap him on the back of the head "WHO DID THAT!" he turned to meet the glare of Hilde.

"I did… you'd better get a better attitude if you want someone to cook for you…" Hilde glared at him.

Duo smiled "Yeah… Hilde's one hell of a cook…"

Hilde turned her glare to Duo "You don't get any until you get my birthday present dear…"

Duo grimaced "What do you want I couldn't think of anything…"

Hilde sighed as she buried her face in her palm "Duo… you're all that I need for my birthday!" she yelled as the older pilots laughed.

Milou blinked as he looked at Noin "So you're Lucrezia Noinheim…"

Noin blinked "Yes… and its mom to you…" she glared before the slapped him upside the head lightly.

Naina giggled as Noin turned to see Zechs standing next to her "It really scares me how much you look like your father…"

Zechs smiled "At least she doesn't take after me in all respects… she has your laugh…"

Noin turned a light shade of red as Milou started to laugh she smirked "And Milou has yours!"

They stopped as they heard a loud crack from the sound of someone hitting someone else "WUFEI YOU IDIOT!" Mayu yelled at him.

Wufei sighed as he rubbed his cheek where her handprint could be seen "I said I was sorry…"

"You have a long ways to go before…" Mayu stopped as Wufei grabbed her spun her on the spot and kissed her.

Shinn's jaw dropped open "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" he roared as he started forward he tripped as Lunamaria stuck her foot out.

"Cool it Shinn… just get a good look…" Lunamaria smirked as Mayu had both her arms wrapped around Wufei's neck and was kissing him back.

"Well… Let's get going…" Kira smiled as he saw the Archangel touching down with the other Preventers flagships near the bunker.

The pilots started back towards their suits as the Mariemaia rebellion came to an end, its last battle having only minor injuries and one casualty, its designer Dekim Barton.

Xxxxxx

It's finished… finally finished… I don't have to write anymore… *THWUMP*

"Ald you okay?" Athrun asked as he prodded Ald with his foot.

"So what… leave him lying there… we'll just write the Epilogue like we did last time…" Yzak smirked as he pulled out a pencil and paper.

"THIS IS AN INTERVENTION!" A voice boomed through the room as the Exia touched down outside "Not without us!"

The pilots erupted in laughter "Over our dead bodies you walked out!" Duo II yelled.

"That can be arranged." Hallelujah said as he walked in cracking his knuckles.

Dearka smirked "Bring it!"

"Commencing armed intervention on the basis that your crappy writing promotes war!" Hallelujah lunged for the unconscious Ald.

Trowa flipped grabbing Ald throwing him over the couch before kicking Hallelujah as he seized the laptop backwards into Yzak who decked him in the face.

"Mission complete!" Hallelujah smirked as he ran out with Ald's laptop under his arm.

"GET HIM!" Athrun ordered as the pilots took off down the hall after him.


	23. Epilogue

Hey guys, here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Seed, Wing, or 00, all credit goes to their respective creators.

As always please read and review at the end of the chapter I will post the link to the next fic so you may continue directly, the easiest way to keep track of updates when it comes to this is to add it to your favorites and as I put out announcements on my page if you add myself to author alerts… and now, The Epilogue, the setting up for the next fic takes place in this chapter… which side shall the Preventers take…

"Do you really need to ask?" Yzak smirked "We wrote it after all… we want some blood…"

So you're joining Celestial Being then in their armed interventions engaging in acts of terrorism?

*THWACK*

"Enjoy the hell being raised in this one people the god of death has to go ply his trade again." Duo smirked as he walked away.

xxxxxx

Epilogue

Light spilled into the room as the door was opened the group made their way inside "It looks like they didn't find it after all…" G smirked as the thick layer of dust on the floor was disturbed as they entered the old building.

"So what is this place anyway gramps?" Duo II asked as he flipped the switch getting no response from the lights.

"Don't call me that…" G glared at him as he pulled out a flashlight "come on… we're here for a cleanup job…"

"So this is where you guys first developed the gundam's…" Kira asked as he walked inside following Erica.

Erica nodded "Yes, this is where the Wing Zero was developed but never built…" she shined her light over towards an old work area a computer sat there its old monitor covered in dust the lamp on the desk with cobwebs from spiders between the two the distinct smell of the dampness of the abandoned facility in the air.

J smirked as Ryuta followed him "So how's Heero doing…"

Ryuta shrugged "Relena nearly had to tie him down in the hospital bed to keep him from getting up and walking out… honestly they took almost half a pound of shrapnel out of him, a cracked thigh bone, five broken ribs and he still tried to get up and walk out…"

J laughed as they made their way across the room "That sounds like Heero… at least he isn't like your father when it comes to hospitals… he used to torment the nursing staff by pulling off his heart monitor making them think he was flat lining just to get them there quicker."

"So what are we looking for?" Katherine asked as H pulled open a drawer on a desk in a side room as she held the light for him.

"Anything pertaining to the gundam's development… Wing Zero was developed here and having the original blueprints and designs for the various prototypes we came up with fall into someone else's hands would have dire consequences." H pulled out some old files and opened them flipping through their contents.

"I'll see if I can get the lights working to help our search…" Duo II said as he walked towards a circuit breaker.

Kira shined his light around the room "There are more desks and work stations than there are of you… were there more scientists Mrs. Lowe?" his light fell on a station cluttered with papers and old files.

Erica looked over "Yeah, there were a few more of us... some were our father's students… and professor G's son…"

Erica noticed a photograph sitting on the old desk as Kira picked it up blowing off the dust from the old picture's glass a group of eleven stood there Howard in the center sitting with a full head of black hair in his pink Hawaiian shirt with wrap around shades, behind him Dr. J with both of his arms still his dark brown hair with grey streaks in it already the young Erica standing next to him the arm of Odin Lowe draped over her shoulders, next to them were Instructor H before he had started to bald and a man in a lab coat similar to his standing behind him with a short wave to his brown hair under a bright yellow hat another man stood smiling. On the other side Master O stood next to Dr. J with a man to his left who had a white set of coveralls on his hair parted in a comb over standing smiling next to Doktor S in a similar set of coveralls, lastly was Professor G his hair jet black as was the young man's next to him with an unkempt hairstyle that looked like he needed to shave badly a young woman with blond wavy hair pulled close as he held up a peace sign with two fingers grinning like a fiend.

"After this photo was taken, we split up… all of us heading off on our own to make sure OZ couldn't track us down…" Erica sighed as she looked at the photograph.

"So who are these people?" Kira asked.

"WE GOT POWER!" Duo II yelled as he flipped the breaker and the lights came on illuminating the entire workspace causing them all to wince at the sudden illumination of the workspace.

As Erica opened her eyes she noticed something sitting on the desk that was behind where the Photograph had been sitting a small drive she picked it up and flipped it over "This was…" she blinked as she noticed her name "Addressed to me?"

Kira pulled out the chair and a note was tucked into the back of the seat "What's this?" he pulled it out seeing another message addressed to Erica.

Erica sat down "This was my desk…" she turned on the computer and waited as it booted up the monitor flashed to life for the first time since the photograph had been taken illuminating another message written directly on the monitor in black ink "Coordinates X 26, Y 38 out of the northern lights?" Erica blinked.

The other scientists made their way over with the pilots as Erica started looking over the message writing it down on a pad.

"What is all this?" Katherine asked looking at the photograph.

G looked the note over as he took it from Kira "Mind if…"

"Go ahead, read it…" Erica said as she opened a drawer and pulled out a box of alcohol wipes as she started the clean the monitor off.

G cracked open the yellowed envelope and pulled out the paper inside "Hey, Erica, I'm leaving this note here because you're one of the few people that believed in the project Howard and Dr. J were working on… well we did a little further research and found out it's true… and theoretically it should work and have come up with a theory after hearing Tem's findings, because the Alliance is getting too close for comfort we had to split up our little group… you'll find me after you look towards Leo… your friend, Abel Salsamille."

Erica blinked as she looked at the photograph the man in the yellow had smiling "Abel… they continued the research…" she started typing pulling up the desktop after entering her password she plugged the drive into the computer.

"What research… you don't mean…" Kira blinked as he looked at the photograph.

Erica nodded "Back then, it was only a theory… we were still working out the hard math of the warp drive's physics… only half of us thought it would work…"

Doktor S sighed as he looked at the photograph "Salsamille… he was one of my top students, a genius in ballistics and beam weaponry."

J nodded as he smirked Ryuta blinked "Who are the others?" he asked.

J smiled as he picked up the photograph "The one between O and S is Tem Ray… he was the head of the armor composite development, developing Luna Titanium as his engineering thesis for his doctorate… and the two on the end next to G are…"

"My idiot son and his ditzy wife…" G glared at the photograph at the young man.

The other scientists erupted in laughter "You're just mad because he developed a better stealth system than you could…" J smirked.

G glared "The hyper jammers are practical; his theory of spreading Gundanium particles was nothing more than science fiction! And that…"

"It would work Professor…" Kira looked at him "Gundanium is non magnetic, lighter than air when atomized, undetectable by radar, sonar, and heat absorbent… in theory it would work if you could maintain it…"

Erica blinked "Hang on… this is from…" she pulled open a video file where a woman's smiling face appeared wearing glasses with the man who was Professor G's son standing in the background.

"Hi Aoi… it's me… we noticed the notes left by the others… looks like they left already… and we're the last to go." The woman smiled "We had a little falling out with G so we're giving it a shot... say hi to James for us please, and if we make it we'll be sure to get in touch after we find you…"

"What do you mean 'get in touch' I'm never coming back here again!" the man with the rough black hair yelled "That old big headed crackpot can kiss my ass goodbye!"

The woman rolled her eyes and smiled "Well, we're going to the coordinates calculated on the disk… we found something very interesting when we did a test with an unmanned probe… take a look!" she turned the camera towards a screen that showed a planet that looked like a blue marble orbited by a golden ring "I was shocked when we found out the people call it 'Earth' too… it seems Tem's findings might have been right… when you see this get in touch with him if you haven't already… bye for now… and hope to see you again…"

"Come on… let's go…" The man yelled as the camera turned back towards them "P.S. if you see G, tell him we left James with my sister…" she smiled as the camera shut off.

Duo II blinked and looked at G "Who's James?" he asked.

"That dimwit's son… the one you were created from." G looked at the screen as Erica pulled up the data and sure enough the information was accurate to what they had located "We might as well go see if they're still around… I may have to apologize to my crackpot son." He glared "and his idiot of a son…"

Xxx

A boy sat in the blue and black flight suit with his eyes closed as his suit entered the atmosphere thinking back as the words that brought him to where he is now echoed in his mind as his memories flooded back _The boy ran through the streets of the town carrying an assault rifle as mobile suits fired upon the guerrilla forces as a message echoed through the town "This battle, is a holy war in the name of god! We shall strike down the infidel's who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of god!" _

_He slumped against a wall as the man's voice echoed over the loud speakers the plodding of the mobile suits through the streets echoed breathing as he caught his breath "We must not submit to the infidels!"_

_An explosion caught his attention as he shot up and started to run aiming his assault rifle and firing before an explosion knocked him forward "AHHH!" he tumbled down the broken building's hallway before coming to a stop in an open area where he saw a mobile suit could be seen turning towards him. _

_He pushed himself up and grabbed his rifle as the man's voice echoed "By dying in battle, we shall be led into the presence of god!" he scrambled and ducked behind a wall covering himself holding his rifle shaking as he breathed._

_He looked up seeing the broken doll laying on the ground blood stains covering its dress "In this world… there is no god…" the boy said softly as the sound of missiles hitting an enemy mobile suit echoed not so far off._

_The sound of one of the mobile suits turning and its fifty caliber machine gun turning taking aim at something caught his attention as the loud clatter of the gun opened fire he ducked as the massive slugs burst through the wall right above him in a line down it as it passed he grabbed his rifle and took off at a run for his life. The message repeated "This battle, is a holy war in the name of god!" the man's voice echoed._

"_In this world there is no god!" The boy yelled as he ran for his life. He rounded a corner as a mobile suits fifty caliber machine gun strafed the ground as he ran away from it. He dove into a small shelter area where a brick wall and another wall covered his sides as he looked back a glimpse of movement caught his eye he backed up to the wall holding his rifle as the tan mobile suit turned to face him taking aim before it could fire a bright pinkish red beam streaked down right through the top of the suit causing it to fall the boy watched as similar beams streaked down from the sky destroying the other mobile suits in a similar fashioned. He looked around and then upward to where he saw a mobile suit flying there as if held aloft by the greenish gold glow that was coming from its back as it turned it faced him the all white mobile suit the light increased spreading as if it were an angles wings _the boy opened his eyes and watched as the clouds passed _"Gundam…"_

Xxx

Duo ran over to where Hilde, Yzak, and Shiho were sitting as he sat down the brown bag on the table "So… any news from the others?" he asked.

Shiho shrugged "No… Heero's still in the hospital… the scientists went to inspect some old lab of theirs… oh and this came in the mail…" she blinked as she pulled out a pair of envelopes nicely decorated handing Hilde one marked for her and Duo.

Hilde flipped it over "Wonder who it's from… no sending name…" she blinked "Wait…" she opened it and pulled out a small card "You are cordially invited to the…" she blinked and smiled "wedding of Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius!" she smiled as Duo choked on his food before grabbing her coffee and holding it out for him "Duo, don't die now we have a wedding to go to!".

Duo took the small cup and gulped the coffee down in a single gulp breathing heavily for a second "Thanks…"

Yzak laughed "Well… I saw this coming... time to go track down the others… I'm sure they've been too busy to check their mail…"

The group started to get up to leave when the screech of tires caught their attention as Duo II skidded to a halt on a black motorcycle "Wait damn it! Duo you guys have got to come quick we've found something big… really big and pretty bad…" his eyes were wide as he spoke frantically.

"Yeah… sure but what's the rush… if it's the wedding we already know…" Duo stopped as his younger counterpart tossed a photograph at him he caught it "What's this…" he blinked seeing the scientists.

"The two next to gramps you dumbass we found them! And it's not looking good where they're at!" Duo II glared.

Hilde looked at the two the young man with black hair and the grin she recognized "Duo… is that your dad…" she asked.

Duo blinked as he realized looking up at Duo II "We'll get the others… where's the meet up!" he asked.

"Don't bother, Kira, Katherine, and Ryuta are already tracking them down, let's go!" Duo hopped back onto the replica Vincent café racer and fired up its V twin engine.

The small group ran for Duo's car as he started to pull out whipping the bike sideways with the squeal of the tires as he pulled out doing a hellish burnout.

Xxx

A light green and black mobile suit flew through the shots on the training field for its demonstration debut to the crowd of people rolling through the shots then firing on them with its linear rifle. It touched down at a cross section almost immediately under fire a long defense rod rotated rapidly blocking the incoming shots before it charged the cannons opening fire knocking the targets out shutting the guns down.

It leapt kicking off of the top of a building firing on several tethered targets before passing them as they fell it flipped and leveled off firing down upon the targets shutting down the remaining guns.

The crowd murmured impressed by the suits maneuverability as a man sat watching with long brown hair pulled back wearing glasses and a white suit with a black dress shirt and purple tie. "So… this is the Enact… the first AEU mobile suit that runs on solar energy…" he looked closely at it as a man walked down wearing a dark navy blue suit.

"The development of the AEU's orbital elevator is defiantly lagging…" The man spoke as the other looked up at him his green eyes and short blond hair in contrast to the suit "They probably wanna make up for that by making their mobile suit state of the art…" he smiled.

The scientist smiled at him "Well… look at this, should the ace of MSWAD be showing his face here?" he smirked as the man started into the row taking the seat next to him.

The man smirked "Of course I shouldn't be here…" he said almost laughing his hands tucked into his pockets as he took a seat.

"You know, the AEU's got some nerve alright…" the man in the white suit looked at the Enact as it flipped and rolled doing demonstration maneuvers "Announcing their new model at the same time as he Human Reform League's tenth anniversary ceremony…"

"So what do you think of this machine anyway?" The blond haired man in the blue suit asked.

The man in the white suit shrugged "To be perfectly honest, it's just a knock off of our Flag model… only the exterior design is original…" he smiled.

"YOU THERE, I CAN HEAR YOU!" A voice yelled as the two looked back towards the Enact which had landed it's pilot got out and stood up putting his hands on his hips glaring at them "WELL COME ON!" he taunted.

The MSWAD Ace chuckled "Well at least it has good sound pickup…"

The man next to him laughed "I guess so…" he opened his eyes looking upwards where he saw a light descending he nudged the man in the blue suit "Hey Graham… look up…"

Graham looked skyward and narrowed his eyes on a light descending towards them.

Xxx

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Zechs asked from the door as he saw Heero standing at the window.

"I've been through worse…" Heero said bluntly as he turned looking at Zechs.

Zechs smirked "Yeah… but back then you didn't have someone who would get on your case about it…" he walked into the room and took one of the seats as Heero hobbled over to another chair.

"So, how's Mariemaia doing?" Heero asked as he sat down wincing slightly at his injured ribs.

"She's fine… Treize can barely be pulled away from her for a second... Middie's been keeping an eye on them making sure no uninvited guests show up…" Zechs sighed.

"I've not been as fortunate… had Quatre, Nicol, Dearka… hell half the damn crew of the Archangel has been in here… the door's been opening and closing nonstop…" Heero smirked as he looked at Zechs "It gets annoying…"

"I can imagine…" A voice caught their attention as they looked to see Noin and Relena glaring at them "You should be in bed…" Relena glared at Heero.

"I'm fine… I've been through worse and lived…" Heero smiled at her "Besides, my injuries aren't life threatening."

Relena sighed as Milou and Naina looked at him surprised he could be so calm although having bandages wrapped tightly around his limbs that had been injured and be able to even move let alone get up and walk.

"How the hell are you…" Milou started.

"One thing about hospitals that I learnt from my father… yell loud enough and they'll give you anything you want… if they stop paying attention then just die on them…" Heero smirked as Zechs started to laugh.

Relena glared at Heero "How could you just let yourself die… that's no…"

Heero held up a hand where a little clip was closed around his finger attached to a heart monitor "I take this off, it looks like I've just flat lined… and I have every doctor and nurse on the floor in this room."

The sound of running feet caught their attention "Heero you didn't…" Relena shot a glare at him as someone barreled into the room sliding to a stop.

"Heero, I've got news and it's not good!" Ryuta half yelled as he slid into a table in the room to stop his momentum.

Heero blinked "What is it…"

Ryuta breathed as he caught his breath "You won't believe it unless I show you…" he pulled out a small drive holding it in front of him "We've got a real mess on our hands… and it's getting worse by the hour…"

"Another rebellion!" Noin asked looking at Ryuta almost ready to have the others leave.

Ryuta shook his head "It's dealing with… oh hell you're already out of bed just come see for yourself so mom can explain the details…"

"Heero's still injured!" Relena glared at Ryuta "He needs…" she stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked and saw Heero standing next to her.

"I know what I need… people to stop worrying about me when I have minor injuries…" Heero smiled at her "Now… if you will leave the room so I can get changed…"

"No, at least talk with the doctor first…" Relena glared at him "You're not going anywhere before…"

A soft knock came on the door "Mr. Lowe, your test results you requested came back… you're free to leave but please don't push yourself too hard…"

"Thank you!" Heero yelled from behind the amassed group in the room "See… I won't push myself, I promise…" He smiled at Relena.

"Heero, you're really stubborn you know that right…" Relena looked at him as he smiled at her.

"Another habit I picked up from my father." Heero chuckled lightly before wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Xxx

"Two, four, zero, zero, eight two Exia has target location in sight, cease GN particle dispersal upon arrival at target." The boy in the blue pilots suit watched as the AEU's demonstration grounds got closer he pulled up an image of the Enact "Target confirmed, commencing first phase, on schedule." He changed course slightly as he dropped lower

Xxx

"Captain! I've spotted an incoming silhouette!" An AEU soldier looked back at his commanding officer in the command center of the AEU's base near the demonstration grounds.

"What!" The captain glared at him.

The soldier turned back to his station and started typing "It's at three o'clock sir!"

The captain bolted upright "Which squadron, this is an exercise damn it! Warn them off!" he ordered.

"It's not showing up on our radar!" The radar operator yelled.

"Nothing here sir!" another soldier yelled.

The captain glared "Get a visual on it!" he ordered as the soldiers worked.

The soldiers brought the image on screen as it came in the clear display showing the Exia descending.

The captain blinked as he looked at it "What the hell kinda unit is that?" shocked.

Xxx

Quatre clapped as Trowa and Catherine preformed their acrobatic routine in front of a sellout crowd from private seats with a good portion of the other pilots and officers of the preventers that were invited to wind down from the chaos of the previous weeks.

As the show ended the Preventers remained in their seats until Trowa and Catherine had gotten changed as they left they made their way back to the trailer where Trowa Phobos had been watching over a stew that was waiting for them "So how was the show?" Trowa P. asked.

"Great, went off without a hitch!" Catherine smiled as she walked over the officers taking some bowls and talking.

"Thanks, I heard some rumors that you know how to cook…" Sally smiled at Trowa P. as she scooped some of the stew into the bowl.

Trowa shrugged "He's learning…"

Trowa P. nodded "It's not much, just something Catherine taught me…"

Nicol smiled "That's saying a lot, Catherine is one hell of a cook…"

"No, Nicol it's really not all that much, it's just the same stew I always make…" Catherine smiled at her boyfriend.

"Quatre!" Katherine yelled as she ran over breathing slightly heavily.

Quatre blinked "What's wrong… Katherine?"

Katherine looked at the officers "I hate to bring bad news… but we have a problem…"

"What kind of a problem?" Arthur looked over as Mu, Murrue, Talia, Andrew, Natarle, and Sally all looked as Kathy, Stella, Auel, and Trowa all looked waiting for her reply.

"What do you know about the warp drive systems…" Katherine asked looking at them.

"Not much besides the basic mechanics…" Trowa looked at her "Why?"

"Apparently there were more than just the scientists we knew about working on the project back when it was still just a theory… each of them reached a similar conclusion and by some information they left, they each went off in different directions towards different coordinates… we've decoded only one so far… and it's bad…"Katherine looked at them as they each started to eat their food quicker.

Quatre looked at her "How bad…" he asked.

Xxx

"A mobile suit… incredible I didn't know they had another new model." The man in the white suit looked up with the other people in the crowd as the Exia closed.

Graham kept his eyes fixed on it "Billy… that's not theirs, what is with that light…" he watched as the suit landed its features completely different than anything they had seen before the upper chest a cobalt blue and gold the middle a crimson red the arms and legs white a V shaped antenna just over the cameras in the head of the suit as it turned and faced the Enact.

A general two rows in front of them pulled out his phone "Enact, can you hear me enact? Patrick! Damn I can't get through… What's going on here!"

"Communications are out…" Graham looked down at the general and blinked.

A soldier stopped just behind them "Everyone, we've been advised to evacuate!" he gestured.

Billy blinked "It's not an AEU machine! Well who's is it!" he looked at the Exia as the pilot of the Enact Patrick reentered his suit.

Xxx

Patrick smirked as the full three hundred sixty degree display activated around him "Alright, who the hell are you… From the Union, the Human Reform League? Well either way you're a party crasher and you weren't invited…" his voice came over the outside lines "AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY THE PRICE!"

Xxx

Graham and Billy sat and watched as the General stopped in front of them "What the hell is that idiot doing out there! Doesn't he know how much money it cost to develop that thing!"

Another man stopped next to him "It's a good opportunity… it'll just raise the value of the Enact… after all Patrick Colasour is our militaries top ace right? His personality could use a little work though…" he smirked.

Xxx

Patrick locked onto the Exia "Hey, you! Do you have any idea of who you're messing with here! I'm Patrick Colasour of the AEU I've never lost a mock battle 'cus I'm just that special!" he activated the Enact's close combat weapon the sonic blade as he drew it he smirked "So don't say I didn't warn you!" he activated the blade it popped out of its handle like a switchblade as the blade started to vibrate that would allow it to cut through the Exia's armor.

Patrick charged brandishing the knife "WELL COME ON!"

Xxx

The boy watched as the Enact closed "Exia, ready for target elimination…" he said in a calm cold tone as he grasped the controls activating the main weapon of the Exia the large blade on its right arm. The Exia's eyes flashed as the massive blade swung down into place rapidly as the Enact closed and in one fluid stroke he took the hand brandishing the Sonic Knife off of the suit the blade still held high as the Enact stopped mid step.

Xxx

"WHAT THE HELL!" Graham's eyes shot wide as he watched the Exia cut the hand clean off the suit as it stopped the hand hit the ground.

Xxx

Patrick glared "Ahhh… YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" he turned raising the linear rifle taking aim at the Exia and fired once the Exia rolled dodging the shot with ease as it reached across its body and drew a beam saber now wielding two blades he brought the saber down cutting the arm that had the defense rod on it off "I'M…" The Exia came back with the solid GN blade bringing it upwards cutting the arm with the linear rifle off "SPECIAL…" Patrick yelled as the Exia made its final stroke brining the beam saber across cutting the head clean off of the Enact as it fell "I'VE DONE TWO THOUSAND…" The Exia returned its weapons as the Enact hit the ground "…OF THESE MOCK BATTLES!"

Xxx

Duo II was laughing his ass off on the dust covered floor as they watched the Exia carve up the Enact "Man that loudmouthed dumbass was begging to be shut up!"

"Shut up Duo… this is serious, you heard that one guy in the suit right… right after he grabbed those binoculars, he called it a Gundam…" Kira looked at the suit more closely on the screen.

Erica nodded "This is a replaying of the footage we located, this took place earlier today. Along with another similar incident when a terrorist attack tried to take out an orbital elevator owned by the nation known as the Human Reform League…" She looked at the amassed group in the dusty room.

Heero narrowed his gaze "Have they made any announcements or claims?" he asked.

Professor G shook his head "No, as of this moment no organization or any of the nations has laid claim to them… however we did locate this footage from the orbital elevator still under construction by the nation known as the Advanced European Union… I don't know why they call themselves advanced when their mobile suit technology is outdated and they're behind the other two when it comes to progress but… this is what we found."

The pilots and officers watched as the Exia dodged shots from the Hellions rolling blocking attacks again and again when suddenly a beam shot up from the ground taking a hellion out of action and sending it spiraling towards the ground.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Dearka gaped as the others looked on shocked as more Hellions started to fall to the same thing shooting them and the Exia.

"This footage was from a camera over four miles up the orbital elevator… it is a thermal energy beam rifle, presumably from a long range suit, seeing as its supporting the other gundam we can also assume it is a gundam." Dr. J looked at them as he leaned on his cane "Judging by the size of the beam and the velocity, most likely it is from a suit designed to excel at extreme distance, the combat style…" he looked at Heero.

"Of a sniper…" Heero finished before he continued analyzing the firing pattern "The shots are precisely placed as well… the distance suggests he's using a sniper rifle of some sort…"

"Then, we decided to investigate the pillar's information…" Erica pulled up another file "This is the combat footage from there… the mobile suits of the Human Reform League, the Tieren this is its space type variant the MSJ-06II-E."

The pilots watched as the group of three suits flew towards the attacking terrorist piloted Hellion's missing them by a narrow amount as they opened fire.

"They don't have beam weaponry on those suits?" Yzak blinked as he saw the muzzle flashes and tracer rounds.

Doktor S nodded "As far as we've seen, none of the large nations suits possess any beam weapons, save for the Union who employs a plasma based energy saber using a sonic blade as a base. Otherwise they're all using linear rifles, and chemically powered weaponry."

The pilots watched as the terrorists fired a barrage of three missiles at the pillar right before they were going to hit they were struck by a single shot destroying all three missiles the reddish pink beam followed by a orange and white fighter that flew past rolling as the terrorists opened fire on it.

"Nice moves…" Ryuta watched as the suit rolled before diving on two of them destroying the Hellions.

The pilots watched as the third Hellion broke away flying at its full speed towards the pillar "He's going to perform a suicide attack… great…"

"Just watch…" Kira crossed his arms making Athrun look at him "This is just overkill for one suit…"

They watched as a white suit appeared in front of the pillar between eh Hellion and it, the suit was massive its large bulky legs and frame suggested what it was designed to do as it leveled a large cannon in front of its chest, it fired vaporizing the Hellion in one blast of the beam cannon.

Dearka whistled "Damn… fat man's packing some serious firepower…"

They closed the video when Erica pulled up a photograph on the screen "I'm sure many of you are wondering where we found this information… well… it came from these people who are not present with us… they're old colleagues of ours… and this is after we tracked down the easiest to locate… which as you can see…"

"Duo…" Professor G stopped her before he reached into his pocket and tossed something at the older Duo "The dumbass and his wife left that on my desk when he left… it's the original plans for the Deathscythe, tell me what's different."

Duo unfolded the blueprints and blinked "What the hell is this thing on the back…"

"A theoretical engine that doesn't work, or so I thought until I saw these images…" G pulled up an image of the Exia as it spun revealing its back "It's safe to say the dumbass and his wife are behind this."

Duo looked at G "So… what your saying is that this pertains to…"

"Yes James it does…" Erica sighed as she leaned against her desk "Your mother was the one that left us the coordinates… right before they left… it was covered in dust behind the photograph… after your father and grandfather got into an argument over something he won't talk about." She shot a glare at G "They left after doing some experiments, leaving you in the care of your aunt… you should recognize her, they were twins after all…"

Duo looked up at the picture and blinked as he saw her "That's Helen!"

"Close…" G looked at him "Helen was your aunt, you ran off when you were two years old, getting lost in the colony… she is the foolish girl that married my crackpot son." He pointed towards the man who had the same grin that Duo had his hair messy and some grease smeared on his face.

Heero looked at Duo "So… your name's James then…"

Duo glared "I'm Duo… after hearing this they can go to hell for all I care… they picked up and left me with my aunt not even blinking an eye!" he turned to leave before Hilde grabbed him.

"Duo… your parents are alive… you should at least give them a chance to explain…" Hilde spoke calmly.

G nodded "It's been almost twenty years since I saw that dumbass, he's been a busy man and I must say… I'm intrigued that his engine works… I want to know how it works, because, I'm sure you've noticed it is different than the nuclear fusion reactors, none of the suits show signs of having vernier thrusters of any kind, and they can move almost effortlessly. And judging by how those nations are reacting it's some form of organization similar to the C.L.O."

Kira blinked as an alert went off on another computer he ran over and started typing "Holy…" he transferred it to the main screen where a news broadcast could be seen.

"JNN has just a video message from an organization that claims it is responsible for preventing the attack and saving the station." The female news anchor spoke calmly "It's not clear who they are… or if the claims they are making in the video are genuine… but what is clear is that somehow they are involved in the incident… now for our viewers we will broadcast it, unedited…" the screen switched to an older man sitting in a high-backed armchair, a round red carpet displaying a logo of some form in front of him his balding head set off by his full thick beard his hands braced on his cane in front of him wearing a black suit with a purple scarf like tie held in place with a single golden pin.

The pilots looked on as the man spoke "I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on earth. We call ourselves simply, Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities, is to completely eliminate acts of war and conflict from this world! We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all, to rid ourselves of the scourge of war!"

The pilots sat silently watching as the man continued "As of this moment, I make this declaration to all humanity territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse, if there is an evident act of war being carried out we will commence intervention with armed force! Any country, organization, or corporation that promotes war, will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being we are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world! I repeat…"

"So… when do we leave?" Heero asked looking at the officers.

G nodded "We may not like it, but we are directly responsible for handing them their most powerful weapon… and they've made their stance clear… it's your decision's representatives…"

Cagalli, Relena, Flay, and Lacus looked at each other for a moment "They intend to use gundam's to end war with war…" Lacus spoke looking around at the others "We have seen firsthand that war is an inevitability… all you can do is stop it before its embers burn the nations of the world."

"What they're suggesting is foolish, ending war with war will only spread hatred…" Cagalli looked at the pilots "We must stop them at all costs."

"I agree with your sentiment's Chief Representative Athha but how do you propose we do that, they have just made enemies of themselves claiming Gundam's as their own weapons…" Erica looked at her "We could make our own statement…"

"No…" Relena looked at them then at Heero "Heero, you've been thinking of a plan for some time now, I can tell…"

Heero nodded from his seat "They're performing this with four units that we know of so far… we have twenty two active pilots, five times their number, not including the reserves… we can easily counter them by infiltrating the three major block nations."

Treize nodded "I believe that the plan Heero has developed is a sound one. If our nations made themselves aware not only would Celestial Being know we're coming to aid them but they would also quickly be able to back track our path if one or both of the scientists are working with them and perform their interventions on all fronts. Making tracking their movements even harder than it was to find the gundam's during Operation Meteor."

Dr. J grinned "Anticipating we would be getting involved we had Kira take care of the preliminary information lines, we've also found that in one nation in the AEU the primary source of income is Private Military Companies, eventually they will become a target, we'll set up our base of operations there while the pilots infiltrate the Union, AEU, and HRL to confront Celestial Being head on."

Duo looked at him "And what about the gundam's?" he asked.

Howard smiled "We'll keep the gundam's at the PMC, flying in with your suits to join the fight would get messy… people would start asking questions, and things would eventually lead back to the main base… however if we need to deploy them we'll have them ready."

Duo smirked as he looked up at the photograph on the screen again "Hey gramps, if we come across them…" he nodded towards his parents "Do we have to play nice…"

"Duo…" Hilde blinked looking at him.

"Because right about now, I really wanna deck that smug look right off his face…" Duo stopped as G started laughing.

Professor G smiled narrowing his gaze at him "You sound just like him… if you see the idiot make sure its him first, I'm not coming to bail you out of jail."

Duo nodded "That'll be just fine…"

Xxx

Graham laughed as he drove "Now that's rich! They seriously want to use force to eliminate war, Celestial Being your whole existence is a contradiction!"

Billy nodded as Graham drove.

Xxx

"Ribbons, it has begun… humanities reformation…" Alejandro Corner smiled as the large ball of ice shifted in his glass of scotch.

Ribbons nodded smiling.

Xxx

"Hallelujah… It's as if all the worlds' evils are exposed…" Allelujah Haptisim watched the speech wearing his orange flight suit.

Tieria Erde nodded wearing his purple flight suit "Humanity is being tested… by the power of Celestial Being." He closed his eyes his voice lacking emotion as he spoke.

Sumeragi Lee Noriega sighed "That is a terrible misdeed…" she said softly.

Xxx

Lockon Stratos smirked as he shut off the light screen of the small tablet "Well, this is it… we've started it… and it can't be stopped…" he spoke calmly as he looked down at the small orange Haro at his feet.

"It won't stop! It won't stop! It won't stop!" the Haro chirped as it bounced up and down. Lockon turned to look at the boy in the blue flight suit as he took off his helmet.

"Hey, we just picked a fight with the entire world… do you know what that means Setsuna?" Lockon asked looking at him.

"Yeah… I know…" he said calmly as he looked up at the Exia and the Dynames the two gundam's standing next to each other "I know, because we're the Gundam Meister's… of Celestial Being."

Xxx

Just over the L1 region the four warships of the Preventers appeared approaching the earth ringed by the solar power generation system.

As the pilots dawned their new uniforms they met in the briefing room where they saw Noin and Zechs in civilian clothes "We don't know where or when they'll strike next… as such you have been assigned to each of your units to attempt to make contact and intercept Celestial Being's gundam's."

Zechs smiled as he looked down "Your unit commanders are as follows, Yzak Joule will be in command of the AEU taskforce. Chang Wufei will be in charge of the HRL's taskforce. Heero Yuy is in command of the Union's taskforce, after reviewing your mission parameters you are to head to the designated points and infiltrate your militaries, there are no such things as coordinators, Gundanium, nuclear fusion reactors, and colonies are strictly under military control and few in number, so don't talk as if they were common place, understood?"

Dearka stood up "So what am I doing then?" he asked wearing civilian clothes.

Sally smiled "We need a group that can investigate Celestial Being that won't draw a lot of attention from the militaries… so we're having your team infiltrate the largest news network of the Union, the JNN."

Dearka smirked "Roger that…"

"So what are the standard unit's we'll be looking to see… and what can we expect performance wise?" Milou asked wearing his light blue grey AEU uniform.

"The three standard models of the nations you can expect to be piloting…" Dr. J grinned as he brought the machines onto the screen "Are these… the HRL's MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type and its variant the E type for space combat use… the AEU has an older model known as the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum that is going to be replaced by the suit that gundam brought down that was on demonstration the AEU-09 AEU Enact… finally the Union's main model the SVMS-01 Union Flag…"

The suits displayed on the screen as the pilots watched and learning the various weaponry layouts of the suits.

Xxx

A man sat typing at a computer at Celestial Being's manufacturing point in L1 when an alarm went off he looked over to the computer screen to his right and blinked as he saw for an instant four ships that he had never seen before come out of a bluish white flash _"Can't be…"_ he started typing like mad pulling up sensory data.

"What is it dear?" The man's wife asked as she floated over next to him.

"I hope it's nothing… but we might have some uninvited guests from…" he trailed off as he looked up feeling the hand of his wife on his shoulder.

She looked at the screen seeing the four ships that were from a few seconds prior as a still frame showed them coming "Home… do you think it could be Aoi?"she asked.

The man narrowed his eyes "It could be that nosy old fart..." he glared at the screen.

The woman sighed "Would you just drop it already, G sent us that message before we left apologizing… he was impressed with the concept for the Deathscythe…"

"He still wanted to follow through with the plan Barton put forward to avenge Heero Yuy… I'm wondering if they actually went through with it…" The man looked at the screen.

"Mommy…" A little girl yawned as she rubbed her eyes "What are you…" she asked her brown hair pulled into a pair of pigtails that curled downward on either side of her.

The woman smiled at her daughter "Come here Mileina… mommy wants to show you something…" she smiled at the girl as she kicked off floating over to where her parents were.

"Mommy what are those ships?" Mileina asked.

"They're from where we're from, or at least we think so… your grandfather and older brother might be aboard them…" She smiled at her.

"You mean Papap G?" Mileina asked.

The woman smiled and nodded "And your brother James…"

The man laughed "Come to think of it… how old would he be now…"

"He was still just a toddler when we left him with Helen, Ian… but now that I think about it he should be about eighteen maybe nineteen…" she smiled.

"You're right, I wonder if he's as much trouble for his G as I was back then Linda… ahhh…" Ian Vashti sneezed and blinked "That old man's gotta be on that ship… and he's talking about me." He grimaced.

"Do you think they'll try to make contact with us?" Linda asked looking at the screen.

"There's a chance… there's also a chance we could be completely wrong and it's the Alliance or OZ coming after us… I'll check it out and give the others a heads up when I deliver the equipment…" Ian got up and smiled.

Xxx

The pilots stood and saluted "Dismissed." Zechs smiled.

Duo was the first starting out the door wearing the light blue uniform of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations _"Celestial Being… you've made a date to meet the god of death…"_ he made his way down the hall until Hilde caught up with him wearing her civilian clothes.

"Duo…" Hilde spoke softly.

"Yeah what is it Hilde?" Duo asked as he turned to look at her.

"I want you to promise me something…" Hilde spoke softly as she looked at Duo "Don't punch your fathers lights out if you see him… I overheard Erica say something about G apologizing… its been almost two decades since they left… so please Duo…"

Duo looked at her "Alright… but remember something…" he smirked.

Hilde blinked "What…"

"Don't argue when you become my wife, I don't want to hear you arguing with my mother if we find them…" Duo smirked.

Hilde laughed "Oh I won't… James Vashti…"

Duo looked at her "I'll always be Duo Maxwell… nothing can take that past away." He said with a cold tone as he turned and kicked off again heading away leaving Hilde stunned.

Xxxxxx

Well there you have it, Waltzing With Destiny is finished, see you in 00 Frozen Teardrops, A cold war is about to heat up at the hands of the private armed organization Celestial Being, the Preventers find themselves heading to a new battlefield to face an enemy that is familiar… when these two forces clash will hell freeze over as frozen teardrops drift through space? - 00 Frozen Teardrops - .net/s/7178572/1/00_Frozen_Teardrops

"Wait so they're on our side!" Patrick asked blinking "SWEET I WONT GET MY ASS KICKED THIS TIME!"

Oh no… you'll still get your ass kicked Patrick… just by Yzak… just try not to get on his bad side too much alright…

"Wha…" *THWACK* Patrick crumpled into a heap as Yzak belted him across the face wearing his AEU captain's uniform.

"Nice to meet you top ace of the AEU… I'm sure you'll learn to keep your mouth shut if you don't want me to shut it for you…" Yzak smirked as he adjusted his barrette the symbol of the AEU emblazoned on it.

"SAVE ME COLONEL!" Patrick screamed as Yzak seized his foot and started dragging him out the door.

"What a dumbass…" Kati rubbed the bridge of her nose as she followed Yzak out "At least I have some competent pilots this time…"


End file.
